


千川语之恋

by Khilouzin



Category: B'T X
Genre: Gen, Languages and Linguistics, Post-War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 278,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khilouzin/pseuds/Khilouzin
Summary: 新大陆菁英学园语言所教员Hikari（Original Female Character），在导师过世之后，与机器助手Alkaid一起守护着即将凋零的学科，搜集、记录、整理着世界各地的濒危语言。在很偶然的情况下，她发现医学所的天才教授Hokuto所使用的母语，正是她的导师一直在寻找的千川语。在认识了Hokuto教授之后，各种奇怪的事件陆续发生，到处暗藏杀机，他们一起被渐渐卷入了一个可怕的阴谋。这个世界，正被即将再次复活的巨大魔物Rafaello虎视眈眈，到底是谁在背后操纵这一切？Hikari和Hokuto能够死里逃生并拯救这个世界吗？





	1. 凛冬将至

　　Memory is the treasury and guardian of all things.  
　　——Marcus Tullius Cicero  
　　记忆是一切事物的宝库和保管员。  
　　——马库斯·图留斯·西塞罗

　　===========我是分割线============

　　我做了一个奇怪的梦。  
　　在梦里，我站在一座巨塔的前面——不，更准确地说是远远地面向一座巨塔，一座高耸入云、被深重的阴霾紧紧缠绕的白色巨塔。它看起来远在天边，却在干渴焦黑的大地上投下了长长的血红色的暗影。那影子掠过我的头顶，严严实实地将我笼罩，又在我身后拔足狂奔，延伸到晦暗无边的某个尽头。  
　　视线在梦里变得异常敏锐。我看见塔的前面站着一个人——不，也许不应该称之为人，而是一头站立的兽，它从头到脚都缠满了肮脏的绷带，只在可勉强认为是双眼和嘴巴的位置留出窄小的空隙。  
　　“嘶……嘶……嘶……”听觉也在梦里获得了超乎寻常的能力，我听到危险的响声从它口中发出，明明隔着那么远的距离，却仿佛紧贴耳畔。兽狭长的眼睛闪动着绿色的幽光，两排尖尖的牙齿，是触目所及范围内唯一的森寒的白，青与白两种颜色，顽强地穿透深重的迷雾，烙进我的眼底，阴冷地灼烧着。  
　　更令我感到恐惧的是，他眼中那绿色的幽光中央并无焦点。可直觉告诉我，它正盯着我看，因为周围没有其他任何活物，我是它视野中唯一的猎物。  
　　现在，我看到它僵直地抬起了一只脚，脚下黑色的尘土被带了起来，像蚊蚋一样不安地盘旋着。下一秒，它就朝我狂奔而来，像一颗炮弹一样，挟裹着带有浓浓血腥味的强大风压。  
　　我想大声喊叫，喉咙却发不出任何声音，我想拔腿逃离，双脚也像灌了铅一样无法移动分毫。  
　　就在这时，脚下突然剧烈震动，我重重地摔倒在地。阴沉的天空就像坏掉的天花板似要倾颓，不安的大地正在发烫。白色的巨塔开始崩坏，倒塌，朝着我所站立的方向，以一种缓而又缓却又足以摧枯拉朽的速度。不知什么时候，那只可怖的怪物不见了，我的眼前只剩下这座正在倒下的巨塔。它向我倒来，像一把被无形的巨人举起的大剑，缓慢而又安静地朝我挥下。  
　　那一瞬间我心里闪过一个有些轻佻的想法：假如这时能够看到塔身上写着“失业断供”，怪物脑门上刻着“死线一月”，这噩梦就会坍缩为我所熟悉的焦虑，彻底破功。  
　　然而，什么都没有发生，难以自抑的恐慌使我闭上眼睛，期盼终将到来的猝醒。  
　　……  
　　…………  
　　………………  
　　床铺突然震动了一下，然后一个冰冷的硬物就突兀地搭上了我的一边脸。正想翻个身摆脱，马上另一边脸也得到了同样的待遇。  
　　我的五官开始被挤压——如果用温柔一点的话来说，是被揉搓。  
　　“阿光！”  
　　听声音是Alkaid，为了避免五官再次受到她爪子的挤压，我干脆拉过被子蒙上了头。  
　　可刺耳的“嘀嘀”声还是穿透被子钻进了我的耳朵，它们比Alkaid的爪子更冰冷，更尖锐，更令人抓狂。  
　　是闹钟吗？可是我的闹钟好像不是这种风格。  
　　“是通话请求！”那爪子还在试图掀开我的被子。  
　　“广告，”我紧紧拽着被子一角，“你别管！”  
　　“不是广告！上面写着红喙岛欧先生！”  
　　“啊！”  
　　我猛地坐了起来。  
　　终于回电了！不枉我连续一周锲而不舍地联系，对方没有拉黑我，就是一半的胜利，肯回电我，就是百分之九十九的胜利！  
　　一个手表型通讯器被塞到手里，接通按钮也已体贴地按下。  
　　我深吸一口气，清了清嗓子。  
　　“欧先生！你好！我是菁英学园语言所摇光！”  
　　极力做出活力满满的样子，我的嘴角扯出了不自然的弧度。  
　　“摇光教授，没有打扰到你吧？记得您那边和我们差不多时区。”  
　　“没有没有！”  
　　什么差不多，差了十几个小时好吗……我腹诽道。  
　　“那就好，是这样啊，您之前在红喙岛发放的语言调查问卷，我们已经回收整理完毕了。”  
　　“太好了，太谢谢了！”内心一阵狂喜。  
　　“从调查结果看，其中有七位非常适合作为岛上方言的发音人，他们的父母都是本地土著，本人也一直在岛上生活，很少受到外来语言的干扰。”  
　　“太好了，竟然有七位！”我激动地攥紧了通话器，“如果没有您——”  
　　“可是，现在有个情况是这样。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“L国和J国一周前交火了，您知道吧？”  
　　“不知道……”  
　　“也是，规模太小了，你们的新闻根本不会关注。”  
　　“对不起……”  
　　“红喙岛已经不住人了。”  
　　“这么严重吗，”我的心揪紧了，“那村民们怎么样了？”  
　　“他们没事，都及时撤离了。”  
　　“那就好……”我的心稍稍放松了下来。  
　　“这属于不可抗力，抱歉了。”  
　　“明白的，”我听到自己有气无力的声音，“那麻烦您再联系一下那些村民——”  
　　“我没有。”  
　　“啊？”  
　　“我没有他们的联系方式，当时填写问卷的村民，都是临时召集起来的。”  
　　“是您通过村长召集的，您能再次联系村长吗？”  
　　“村长一个月前去世了。”  
　　“那除了村长——”  
　　“摇光教授，我打这个电话，就是为了告诉您，红喙岛的这个调查项目已经黄了。”  
　　“怎么可能连一个联系方式都没有留下呢……”  
　　“真没有，我和他们完全不熟。”  
　　“这实在是……欧先生……我实在是……”  
　　“看您欲言又止的样子，是想问补贴的事情吧？”  
　　“补贴？对噢，给村民的补贴已经发放出去了……”  
　　“补贴是肯定收不回的了，不过，毕竟这笔钱不少，也不能让你在那边不好交代，回头给你写张证明得了。”  
　　“谢谢，那麻烦您了，”我的手心微微发汗，扔不死心，“但是，红喙岛的方言是一级濒危语言——”  
　　“我知道，我知道，你一直和我强调这个。”对方听起来有些不耐烦。  
　　“可能您还没能完全理解这个事情的重要性，这次受调人的失联在语言学领域是一次非常严重的事故，如果再也找不到他们，红喙岛的方言就相当于灭绝了！”  
　　这时，非常清晰的，我听到那边嗤笑了一下。  
　　不是轻蔑，不是嘲讽，也没有敌意。纯粹就是觉得我天真、不可理喻。  
　　“就算灭绝，也没有什么太大问题吧，反正都没什么人用了……”  
　　并不是这样的！我心中涌起千头万绪，千言万语到了嘴边，又生生给咽了回去，只说出了一句：  
　　“如果您有村民们的任何线索，请一定再联系我！”  
　　“嗯嗯。”  
　　“拜托您了。”  
　　“那，没事儿的话，就先这样？”  
　　“好……”  
　　嘟，嘟，嘟——  
　　我握着挂断的通讯器坐在床上，慢慢地消化着这突如其来却又熟悉不已的混乱，失望与震惊，直到露在被子外的双手感到了深深的凉意，与后背的暖意形成了鲜明的对比。  
　　是Alkaid，她拖来了我的毛衣，应该是在我通话的时候搭在了我的后背上。  
　　我叹了口气，下意识地点开了通话头像。  
　　是一张并不太清晰的合影，每调查一宗语言，我都会和愿意支持我的人们合影留念。  
　　崭新的校舍前面，密密地排着五排人，大多是衣着朴素的乡民，还有几位略显青涩的学生。他们都是一年前，我在红喙岛进行初步语调时对我报以极大善意的人。  
　　语言调查是一件十分繁琐的事情，确定合格的发音人群后，就要和他们保持密切接触至少三个月，严格按照标准的语言学调研方法记录发音和语法，最终完整地记录下一门语言的框架和组成。  
　　可是，这个通讯让原有的一切期待都落空了，最初的照片竟成了最后的留念。  
　　“这张照片还是把你拍得不错的。”Alkaid说。  
　　“是吗，你真会安慰人呢……”  
　　我看向第一排中间，那里坐着一个留着黑色短发的女生。  
　　看着照片上的自己，我感到有些陌生。  
　　她的背挺得很直，可能是那些身材普遍高大的乡民的要求，看得出是有意识调整的结果，不过好在，她脸上放松的笑容稀释了这种不协调感。  
　　可是，即便有笑容的衬托，她的脸色仍旧不是太好，与那些长年笼罩在战争阴影下的乡民比起来，一点儿也不像是在一个和平国家的中心地带生活了近十年的高校研究员。  
　　现在，本以为十拿九稳的红喙岛语言保存计划意外落空，一而再再而三，我这研究员的职位，恐怕也要保不住了。  
　　“好了，起床上班了，在被解雇之前，你依然是社畜！”  
　　Alkaid的语气听起来很轻松，即便她道出了我正面临的危机。  
　　我伸了伸懒腰，把搭在后背的毛衣穿上身，离开了温暖的被窝，跨过床边敞开的乱糟糟的行李箱，走到窗边。  
　　外面依旧是平静得连一只飞鸟都没有的晴好天空。  
　　不过，就在将视线投向地面的下一秒，我看见了久违的大片落叶。  
　　不仅是昨晚拖着笨重的行李箱走过的小道，一夜之间，目力所及几乎所有的路面都被金色的落叶铺满了。  
　　“哇！”  
　　“好漂亮啊，是落叶！”  
　　“落、叶！”  
　　隐约的欢声笑语透过阳台薄薄的墙壁传来。隔壁住着一对年轻的夫妇，三个月前我出发远行的时候，他们的女儿还不会说话，如今已经会发出各种模糊而可爱的声音了。  
　　这是我长达三个月的语言田野调查结束后的第一个清晨。除了刚才的那个来电，一切就像之前设定好的一样，肌肉也保持着先前的记忆，在Alkaid不断的催促下，我飞快地洗漱，换衣服。  
　　时针渐渐指向六点半。  
　　我基本穿戴整齐，连同那个已经磨得起了毛边的形影不离的狗包，昨晚已经被我洗得香喷喷的。  
　　“Alkaid，我门禁卡在哪？”  
　　“在衣柜中间那层，一直被你丢在那。”Alkaid坐在自己后腿上，细细的尾巴在两个前爪周围盘来盘去，并没有起身的意思，“自己去拿可以吗？我正在校准我的感光部件。”  
　　如果此时她的尾巴不动，看上去就像一只被暂时摆放在床前等候安置的等比例小猫手办。  
　　“好，感光部件没什么问题吧？”  
　　“如果有新的当然是最好啦。”  
　　“会有的，很快了。”我略有尴尬，打了个哈哈。  
　　我的Alkaid并不像其他的M’S（Mechanical Savent）一样，只会忠实执行主人的命令。  
　　半年多来，她提及自己身体毛病的次数越来越多，今天向我抱怨头晕耳鸣，明天向我抱怨视物不清，后天向我抱怨关节僵硬、思维短路。  
　　经过这段时间的相处，我对她的性格已经有了相当的了解，我知道那十分的抱怨里面，往往掺七八分的亲昵和信任，所以并不在意。工作之余，我喜欢查看账户余额，除了计算房贷，还要计算存款能够支持她做多少次机械保养，或者更换多少个报废零件。  
　　Alkaid，是导师留给我的遗产之一，型号已经老旧得无从查起，虽然她优美的外形在一众量产的M’S中显得鹤立鸡群，但经过多次维修拼合的孱弱身躯，总是难以得到除我以外的人类应有的尊重。  
　　有好几次她似乎说漏嘴，称呼自己为“B’T”，在我的追问之下，她拼命强调B’T只是M’S的旧称，可又说不出B’T是什么词组的缩写。  
　　我觉得她一定有什么秘密瞒着我。不过，对这我并不在乎，无论她是什么，M’S也好B’T也好ABCD什么都好，她已经是我在这个世界上最亲密的伙伴了。  
　　面对远远多过欢乐的苦闷，她一直与我一起面对。  
　　苦闷在这半年达到了顶点，由于经费的削减，田野调查难以开展，我已经许久没出成果了。如果我不能在一个月内为ASJP语料库的更新足够的田调内容，很可能就会因被淘汰出研究员的序列。  
　　可是单凭我一个人，实在是太难了。我在新的调查过程中，不断地确认过往那些石沉大海的委托，有无水落石出的转机。  
　　“上季度那单暂停的，有回音吗？”  
　　“没有，合作者炎症加重，去做了扁桃体切除术，后面就一直失联。”  
　　“北极圈边上那个方言岛的调查，我前天给联络员发邮件询问了。”  
　　“邮件对方还没打开。”  
　　“我记得上上季度还有几单。”  
　　“邮箱里除了垃圾邮件，什么都没有……”  
　　“未来两周以内，可以有新的调查成行吗？”  
　　“没有。”  
　　红喙岛的方言，仅仅是其中的一个小小遗憾。  
　　在战争硝烟尚未完全散尽的年代，无益于经济复苏的学科纵使有它们存在的必要，也往往逃避不了被打入冷宫的命运。  
　　我的导师曾经告诉我，一门语言是一个族群最独特的“指纹”和“记忆”，承载着那个族群最灿若星空的“遗传密码”，如果能够抢在它们灭亡之前将其记录并保存下来，从某个角度说，也算是一项伟大的“救赎”。  
　　很多时候，我在这片崭新的土地之上奔波，或越过它的边界很远，去寻找所有应该记录的语言。  
　　但是，这些对我又有什么意义呢？记忆太过脆弱，用于承载记忆的载体更加脆弱，假若战火再度燃烧蔓延，最先付之一炬的，便是横陈在我文件夹中的语言尸体。  
　　所以，对于我来说，与其说是为了救赎语言而活，不如说是为了缅怀死于战火之中的亲人、朋友和陌生人而活，代替他们走完他们无力走完的生命历程。  
　　而且，失去了导师这个主人以后，我的Alkaid很需要我的陪伴。如果没有我，她会很寂寞的。  
　　当然，这些情感和意义层面的东西，是我还不那么窘迫的时候的思考。然而当务之急，是尽快获取新的第一手语言调查资料，以保住工作。  
　　西元2043年冬，我在菁英学园语言研究所担任研究员。凭着一手并不十分专攻的术业，以唯一的学生身份继承英年早逝的导师衣钵，成为一个特殊的“考古人”，专职搜集记录各种仍旧存留于世的语言。  
　　这一年，我二十七岁，Alkaid十一岁。


	2. 千川之语

　　走出公寓大门，耳膜里呼呼作响。这里的气候与故国不同，初冬刮起的强劲大风，带着十分充沛的水汽，像看不见的海浪一样席卷了这个城市的每一个角落。  
　　我抬起头，没有一丝云彩的晴好天空有些刺眼。天气预报说，今晚气温恐怕还要迎来一次陡降。  
　　想必在那看不见的高远的天空边缘，有一头全身萦绕着冰雪的巨兽正伺机而动吧。  
　　我来到车库，车子在出门前就远程预热完毕了，虽然三个月没开，但顺利启动应该没有什么问题。掀开蒙尘的车罩，我打开后尾箱，将狗包塞了进去，与此同时，Alkaid自己打开了后座的车门坐了进去，并熟练地系好了安全带。  
　　Alkaid向我汇报：“新大陆历17年11月3日上午7时整，M’S本机所有者身体基础监测结果如下：体温36.4℃，正常，脉搏80次/分，正常，心率80次/分，正常，血压110/75，正常，血氧饱和浓度96%正常，血糖水平2.7mmol/L，偏低。结论：健康。”  
　　扫描主人的身体，然后汇报主人的基本健康状况，这是Alkaid每天早上的例行公事。导师说，在成为他的M'S之前，Alkaid隶属于某个国家的医疗机构，是一只量产的小型M’S。  
　　虽然看上去型号老旧，但Alkaid身体扫描功能十分优秀，比市面上的专用仪器都要好用，有了她之后，我连半年一次的定期体检都省了。  
　　至于为什么一只医疗机构的M’S会成为专攻语言学的导师的助手，我还未曾深究。不过，这也没有什么奇怪的，在M’S逐渐普及且各国均有相应的研发机构和生产线的今天，人们完全可以根据自己的喜好选择制造商和主机性能，甚至定制M’S的外型，哪怕是偏门到了极点，所以存在那么一两个喜欢海淘旧货、翻新特种旧机的主人，也完全不难理解，况且是导师这么特立独行的人……  
　　“阿光。”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“一个好消息，一个坏消息，你要先听哪个？”  
　　“好消息。”  
　　“就在刚刚，鹤脚县传来了一些新的语音材料。”  
　　“太好了！坏消息是那些语音材料数量不够吗？没关系我可以——”  
　　“不是，是我的腿……”她的声音低了下去。  
　　“噢，”我强作笑颜，“这坏消息可真够坏的。”  
　　将视线移向后视镜，我看见Alkaid窝在后座的皮椅正中，为方便展示问题而高高抬起的左腿下半截，又像之前一样如钟摆般自由地晃动着。  
　　左膝螺丝的锁固功能又莫名其妙地失灵了，它是在我们出发进行田野调查前的一个月才换上的，也就是说，从启用到报废，这个零件的使用寿命还撑不到半年。  
　　通用零件在她身体里能够维持正常运转的时间越来越短。这是一个糟糕的信号。这不是零件本身的原因，而是她整个躯体的性能越来越差导致的。悲观的检测员如果看到Alkaid，一定会断定她已经处于濒临报废的状态。  
　　不过，因为早已有所预见，所以我和她都学会了很快调整好自己，淡定以对。  
　　“也不是什么大事，零件坏了，我们再换就是。”  
　　大不了，到时帮她彻底翻新一次，也许是两年后，或者五年后，我要努力攒够这笔钱。  
　　后视镜中，她金黄色的双眼定定地看着我。  
　　“谢谢你。”她的语气淡淡的，但我知道她是发自内心的对我表示感激。  
　　悬浮陆地车渐渐上升至合适上路的高度后，便平稳地朝学园驶去。  
　　随手旋出一个新闻电台，一小段欢快的音乐结束后，早间主播元气十足地向每一位听众问好。不过，她那充满怪异感的发音和语调，令人感到不大舒服。  
　　播报内容同样令人不怎么感到愉快：  
　　“在11月3日，第四次H国战争爆发1周年纪念日到来之际，新大陆政府已着手实施将重心从制裁沙洛特政权转移到寻找大规模杀伤性武器的战略调整。  
　　由于数支精英部队接连在H国东南方向的‘黄沙地带’全灭，且至今没有组织声明对此事负责，新大陆总统启政近日接受家属团体质询。  
　　启政总统在谈话中未就为何派遣精英部队进入不属于战区的‘黄沙地带’做出解释，但他承认，不断增加的新大陆军阵亡人数和战争开支时刻使他感到切肤之痛。  
　　‘这场战争给新大陆带来的创伤难以弥合，但H国总统沙洛特这些年来的所作所为，毫无争议地严重影响到了三战后好不容易建立起来的世界和平格局，为了更多人的平安和福祉，新大陆没有别的选择。’  
　　总统话音刚落，愤怒的指责声浪便纷乱四起，似乎要冲破广播的屏障，直扑到每一个听众耳边控诉。  
　　……  
　　我通过后视镜扫了Alkaid一眼，发现她也正看着我，顿时心照不宣，随手又是一旋，锁定了另一个频道。  
　　耳畔响起了一阵悠扬的小提琴声，沉重而不安的氛围顿时得到了缓解。  
　　“克莱斯勒的《爱之喜悦》？”Alkaid问。  
　　“没错，”我赶紧接过话茬，“医疗芯片里有收录这个？”  
　　“机器也是会学习的呀，我刚想为你分析这个曲子的精妙之处。”  
　　“噢！不用不用。”  
　　我并不需要她的长篇大论，她看起来心情不错，我就放心了。  
　　从郊区到市区，车流渐渐密集，好在没有碰上拥堵。七点三十分的时候，我们在市区最繁忙的一个十字路口向右转向，穿过一条长长的、被昂贵的常绿乔木遮蔽的二级车道，最后穿过一个高到不可思议的拱门，便回到了久违的国立菁英学园。  
　　到达研究所门口刚好是早上七点四十五分。我一直没有申请学园的地下车库，一来是价格不菲，二来是露天停车场距离我的办公地点并不算远。  
　　停好车，我从后尾箱拿出狗包，打开后座门抱出Alkaid塞进去，狗包的大小刚好能让她露一个头在外面。  
　　我提着她，左拐走五十步，穿过一个年久失修的拱门，爬一段残破不堪的楼梯，上到第三层，迎面是一片开得红火的勒杜鹃。左手边第一个房间，就是我的办公室。  
　　前些天，语言所搬进建在人工湖边的新大楼了，除了现在几乎只属于我一个人的方言部。  
　　一切保持原样，地板和桌面都非常整洁，清洁机器人每天都会从语言所的新楼定时过来这边打扫卫生。  
　　这可能是他们为我保留的所剩无几的福利之一。  
　　将Alkaid从狗包里抱出来，放到办公桌上，给她打开平板电脑，设定到当天新出的核心刊物目录，然后从袋子里拿出昨晚买好的面包，泡一杯咖啡，翻开尚未整理完毕的语言陈案。  
　　正好八点整，一天的工作就算开始了，和离开前一样的节奏。  
　　这时，我听到“唰”的一声，是Alkaid用爪子挠了挠屏幕。  
　　这是她表达不悦的方式之一，好在现在的液晶屏都采用了防刮损材料，在她勉强算是锐利的爪下依旧能够保持平整如新。  
　　“有什么不愉快的内容？”  
　　“你知道的。”  
　　Alkaid的心思很单纯，喜欢就是喜欢，不喜欢就是不喜欢。  
　　能瞬间惹她不高兴的，只有新大陆语。  
　　这是她近年来最讨厌的事物，没有之一。这门五年前开始出现，近半年来突然以惊人的速度扩张继而备受青睐的简化语，明明只能承载最基本的沟通功能，却被一些支持者冠上了“新大陆语”的美名，大有取代已经作为世界通用语逾百年之久的旧大陆语的架势，现在，就连早间新闻广播，也都启用了新大陆语版本的播报。  
　　“作者是谁？”  
　　“如果我说是所长，你信吗？”  
　　“他写了什么？”  
　　“他涉足了以前甚少涉足的语言哲学领域，从早已无人问津的语言转向入手，结合新的逻辑手段，论证了新大陆语作为第二官方语言的合理性和效率优势。”  
　　“这真是他自己的观点吗？”我很惊讶，“语言哲学根本不是他擅长的领域啊。”  
　　“前些年，他研究旧大陆语时所用的理论框架和思路，才是出自他的真才实学——虽然也很不怎么样，”Alkaid说，“这篇东西我宁愿相信是有人拿刀架在他脖子上，逼他必须在一天之内写出来的。”  
　　“也许……这样做能给语言所多争取一些经费？”我尽量给出一些善意的猜测。  
　　“那我就更看不起他了！”  
　　Alkaid气得浑身喀喀响。我很理解她的心情，所长素来与我的导师不合，后来甚至到了水火不容的地步。导师不喜欢所长对官员们越来越露骨的迎合，所长也越来越看不惯导师的清高和固执。直到导师去世的前一天，他们还在学科会议上不欢而散。  
　　“新大陆语什么都不是，充其量就是个披着自然语言外衣的编程语言，凭什么——”  
　　“Alkaid，其实就连莱布尼茨也有过类似的想法，你应该记得，”我摸摸她的脑袋，假装给她顺毛，“自然语言依赖于人类的知觉，而知觉存在着种种缺陷，从这一点上看，如果能创造一种简洁而清晰的语言，那么所有的沟通和交流，就能像在黑板上解答数学题一样简单明了。”  
　　“嗯？”Alkaid的双眼不满地闪烁了起来，“怎么连你也……”  
　　“先听我说完。语言一进入使用，就会发生演变，新大陆语虽然与旧大陆语有相似之处，但从语法结构上看，根本就是全新的体系，如果真要成为第二语言甚至取代旧大陆语，还需要持续地进行规范，统一口径，这方面将付出的物力和财力是无法计算的，再说还有其他的优势语言呢，它们怎么可能顺服地做出让步？”  
　　“所以你认为新大陆语只能昙花一现？”  
　　“重建和温饱问题都还没彻底解决，推行一个近乎空降的简化语言就像镜中花，水中月。”  
　　“还有别的原因吗？”Alkaid的语气突然带上了探寻的意味。  
　　“没有吧，有吗？”  
　　“再想想？”她把自己那根细长的金属尾巴拧成了一个好看的结。  
　　“好吧，”我正色道，“说回莱布尼茨，他的想法固然很好，但最终通往的结果却只是微积分符号。微积分是伟大的发明，却不能用来沟通和交流。为什么呢？我认为，这是因为自然语言浓缩的是整部人类史，如果把自然语言比作博学多闻的长者，那人工语言即便摆脱了数学符号的无机层次，最多也不过就是一个先天发育不良的婴儿。”  
　　“那么，作为这样的‘婴儿’，新大陆语就完全没有‘长成大人’的可能吗？”  
　　“环境许可的话，可能也要至少一百年的时间，目前还完全看不到成长为自然语言的可能性，作为语言研究者，我认为完全不值得。”  
　　“嗯，不错，”Alkaid点点头，金黄色的双眼闪了闪，“给你个八十分吧。”  
　　“Alkaid，你果然在考我！”  
　　我弓起手指正作势要往她脑袋上敲，她就敏捷地偏了下头，悬着左腿跳到一本语法大词典上，重重地坐了上去，不小的冲力让整个桌面都微微震动。  
　　我赶紧扶住我的咖啡杯，“小心不要弄坏资料啊！”  
　　“对不起啦！”  
　　“说回正事，还记得远行前我在准备的课题吗？刚好也是从新大陆语语法规则的角度，我看出了一些规律的端倪，我再梳理一下，应该能出一篇针锋相对的论文。”  
　　“真的吗？那你可要好好写！”  
　　“你看我还是有在默默努力的啦。”  
　　这时，传来了久违的敲门声。时隔四月，还特地造访这栋小楼的，除了她还有谁？我的心情突然雀跃起来。  
　　“请进！”  
　　门哐的一声被打开了。  
　　“前辈！”  
　　依旧是我最熟悉不过的元气满满的声音。  
　　我转过椅子面向敞开的办公室大门，一个戴短檐蝴蝶结帽子、穿呢子长裙的女孩，一手提着大大的购物袋，一手抱着大大的花束，正站在门口对我露出甜甜的笑容。  
　　她双手拿着的东西与她娇小的身材极不相称。  
　　“摇光前辈，”她就这么一手袋子一手花束地朝我张开双臂，“你终于回来啦！”  
　　“萨莎！”  
　　熊抱之后，我赶紧拉她进了屋。  
　　萨莎和我同属学园语言所的研究员，比我小两岁，不过，她所属的学部是前途与热度远胜方言研究的机器语言部。今天她的授课安排在下午，却顶着寒风早早来到这里见我。  
　　本来，我和她是不大可能有什么交集的，但一年前的一次学术会议上，我们的座位被安排在了一起，当时受邀出席的级别最高的官员发表演讲，空话套话一堆听得人昏昏欲睡，说到最荒诞的一处，我和她竟不约而同地低声讽刺了起来，听到同样的声音后，我们同时惊讶地转头，便发现了彼此。  
　　一年之后的今天，我们已经成了最好的朋友。萨莎与我分享了她的一个小秘密，她的左手，从手掌到肩膀，都是完全的义肢。拜高速发展的人体材料科技所赐，她的义肢可以发挥出比原生肢体更强大的力量。  
　　“会有不真实的感觉吗？”我曾经问她。  
　　“还好，它已经陪伴我很多很多年啦。”她很坦然。  
　　萨莎放下花束和购物袋，茶几一下被占去了几乎一半，我赶紧找来瓶子装进清水，将新鲜的花枝插入水中摆上窗台。  
　　办公室里顿时有了些亮色和活力。  
　　她摘下帽子一扔，帽子便准确地落到窗边的衣架子上，这是她的拿手绝活。  
　　“前辈，虽然清洁机器人能够保持这里的整洁，但要把这里恢复到像以前那样充满活力，除了前辈、Alkaid和花束，它们也是必不可少的噢。”  
　　她打开袋子，将里面的东西一样样拿出来：发酵茶叶、希腊酸奶、波子汽水、五色薯片、香烤紫菜、慕斯蛋糕、巧克力泡芙……空了将近一个季度的小小茶几立刻就被堆满了。  
　　“萨莎……”  
　　启程回新大陆的一周前，我接到她的电话，她在电话中差点哭了，她告诉我，方言部搬进语言所新楼的计划一再拖延的原因，是方言部很可能被学园取消。三个月来，她联合其他几位老师向所长抗议了很多次，也许是不胜其扰，到最后，所长竟给自己放了病假，已经数天不见踪影。  
　　其实不用等她告诉我，我就早有预感，一个未来很难再带来任何收益的学术分支，总有一天会难逃被裁撤的命运。  
　　但是，即便很可能无法再在这里待下去，也一定要充实地过好在菁英学园余下的每一天，在最后那天到来之前，我都是这里的研究员。  
　　“前辈，”萨莎泡好了两杯热气腾腾的玄米茶，“讲座要开始了，一起听吗？”  
　　“我随便一听就好了。”  
　　菁英学园每周四都有直播的公开讲座。萨莎和我很不一样，她对每个学术领域都保持着旺盛的好奇心，在我们认识之后的一年里，每当学园有她感兴趣的讲座举办，她都要参加，如果没空去报告厅聆听现场，她就会跑到我这边追看直播。  
　　今天萨莎放弃了现场，更多的是怕我孤单吧。导师去世后，这里的使用权大都归我，在小楼偏安一隅的方言部，就只有导师的办公室有电视。大而扁平的液晶屏嵌在有些年月的墙壁当中，显得格格不入，不过萨莎倒是一点儿也不嫌弃。  
　　今天是数学所的讲座日，数学方面的知识对萨莎的研究确是有所助益的，于我除了一些统计学上的应用外，却基本上是对牛弹琴了。  
　　两个小时里，大脑构造异于常人的教授们激情澎湃，对着话筒抑扬顿挫地发表高见，而我只将教授们的高谈阔论当作背景杂音，一边吃着萨莎不断递给我的昆布干，一边整理我的语言材料。  
　　办公桌上的时钟显示为早上十点整。  
　　“以一个骰子的数字，从八个人当中公平地选出一人，请问至少需要掷多少次骰子？”  
　　不知道。  
　　“我相信在座的各位有人会回答3次，有人会回答1次。”  
　　我就选C吧。  
　　“回答3次的思路大致是，先取6和8的最小公倍数24，再平分成8等份，得到3次。”  
　　哈，我没有思路。  
　　身旁“喀拉”一声，我扭头一看，只见Alkaid竖起了尖尖的耳朵。  
　　“而回答1次的理由则是，一般人在掷骰子的时候多半只能看到上面一面和侧面两面的数字。”  
　　嗯，这倒是。  
　　“也就是说，一定可以看到三面，将三面的数字相乘之后，就会出现6、8、15、20、36、48、90、120这些数字中的某一个，出现的概率为1/8，因此才有可能从八个人当中公平地选出一人。”  
　　噢。  
　　“很遗憾，以上的答案都是错的，正确的答案，应该是0次。”  
　　这种全盘推翻的感觉真好！  
　　我听到台下响起一片轻微的骚动。  
　　看来真的是个相当出人意料的答案。  
　　Alkaid好像也很受用的样子，她的金黄眼睛异乎寻常明亮，她听得出神，一动不动，几乎成了一个1：1的小猫手办。  
　　我不禁感到好笑，Alkaid原有的芯片上保留了大量医学信息，后来导师和我又为她输入了不少资料，但这其中绝不包括纯理论性的数学知识，Alkaid怎会表现出一副很感兴趣的样子呢？  
　　“科学家曾经研究过骰子掉下来时的运动，结果发现这是由于运动能源的偶发性消灭，造成六个独立事件的全体集合U。”  
　　开始连句子的表意也听不懂了……  
　　“如果骰子是漂浮在没有上下之分的宇宙空间，1次的答案也有可能成立。”  
　　开始进入宇宙维度了，牛顿定律还适用吗？  
　　“也就是说，如果必要的运动能源为零的话，我们的手就根本不需要去接触骰子了。”  
　　宇宙空间挺适合懒人的。  
　　Alkaid仍是一副极为专注的样子，如果她知道我此时心里竟然飞着这样的弹幕，恐怕会疯狂挖苦一番。  
　　“Alkaid，你对这种数学问题有兴趣吗？还是……只是因为喜欢这个人的声音呀？”我揶揄了她一下。  
　　然而，Alkaid好像没有听到似的，只专注地竖起耳朵，盯紧屏幕。  
　　“这个世界上有数十万个骰子，我们只要看其中一个骰子就行了。如果人类的眼睛是公平的，那骰子上面的数字也能确实地出现1/8的机率。  
　　“也许有人会说，这种回答没有任何科学依据。所谓‘公平的眼睛’，难道能够以数学公式来表示？  
　　“我的答案是，完全可以。”  
　　真有自信！我喜欢！  
　　台下又是一片轻微的骚动。  
　　“若δ个独立条件造成某种状况，则机率为1，可是就单一事件而言，假设发生的机率为α，不会发生的机率为β，则根据排中律的原理，α加β应该会等于1。”  
　　完全听不懂。  
　　这种情况反而让我开始注意起他的发音方式来。  
　　他的语速控制得十分恰当，声线也的确动听，沉静，清越，却毫不流于单薄。  
　　似乎还带着极其微弱的鼻音。  
　　——等等，鼻音……鼻音？！  
　　我猛地抬头望向液晶屏，却只看见一个超级广角远景，宽敞的讲学厅内座无虚席，站在讲台上的那个人一袭白大褂，即便是远观，也异常出众。  
　　他是谁？  
　　“问题是以人类的思维而言，不一定会得到这个结果。”  
　　“因此，所谓‘公平的眼睛’就应该是——”  
　　“阿光，你也发现了吗？”Alkaid转过头，一双金黄眼睛异常明亮，甚至有些灼目了，“他有意让自己的发音靠近旧大陆标准语，但不以标准语为母语的人，是无法在运用标准语时完全排除母语干扰的。”  
　　“现下的大陆标准语不存在鼻音，而且，根据数据库中记载的现存各地族群的资料，虽然有少部分还存在保留有鼻音的语言，也没有一种会将鼻音彻底、唯一地叠加在所有闭音节之上，” Alkaid定定地看我，似乎对我有所期待，“如此显著与感冒症状区别开来的鼻音——”  
　　“只有一个地方有过，”我兴奋地接过Alkaid的话，“那就是，在2021年毁于核爆的千川市！”  
　　“千川语……吗？”萨莎说，“我有一个同期毕业的朋友，是人文所的，学年作业曾想做一个关于千川市核爆遗孤的调查，但据说跑遍了整片新大陆，结果还是一无所获呢。”  
　　Alkaid单脚从办公桌上跳向书柜，很快从里面的某一格咬出一个很大的文件夹来，又跳回书桌，用嘴巴翻到某一页后就看着我。  
　　我走过去，发现那是导师的工作笔记，上面分门别类标出了他生前调查过的所有地点及其语言。  
　　Alkaid又从厚厚一叠纸张中拖出一个空的文件袋，文件袋上，用油性笔写出的“千川-暂缺”四字已经有些褪色。  
　　Alkaid是导师忠实的助手，熟知他研究工作的每一个细节，甚至每一点缺憾。世界上已经灭绝或濒临灭绝的小语种浩如烟海，记录千川语只是他众多心愿中的一个，Alkaid却如此的上心，实在让我自愧不如。  
　　我接过那个写有“千川-暂缺”的空文件夹，心里交织着兴奋与焦虑。如果能顺利调查千川语，不仅导师的研究空白填补上了，我也可以脱离被学园解雇的风险，甚至还可能因为抢救濒危语言的成就而获得额外一笔奖金。  
　　怎么想都很划算，我这是被命运狠狠地眷顾了一次！  
　　再次望向屏幕，依旧是讲学厅的远景，台上那个穿白大褂的人已经不见了。台下的掌声却此起彼伏，经久不息。  
　　“萨莎，刚刚那个人是谁？我要怎么联系他？”我问。  
　　“哈，前辈难道不认识他吗？”  
　　我茫然地摇头，萨莎脸上兴奋的神情令我充满期待。  
　　“他很少公开露面，这次是应数学所盛邀才出席讲座的。他叫北斗，是菁英学园医学所的全科教授。”


	3. 北斗教授

　　收到北斗教授的答复，是在下午两点过一刻。  
　　他的回复有些文绉绉的：“来信收悉，辱蒙垂询，在下定竭尽所能。”  
　　虽然文绉绉，也算得上简洁明快了。信息末尾附上了见面的时刻和地点：下午五点半，菁英学园医学所一楼D107，静候光临。  
　　啊，会是怎样的一个人呢？我心中突然生出了一份小小的期待。  
　　从方言部到医学所，步行时间大概一刻钟。  
　　本该是一个悠闲的下午。然而出人意料的是，三点半竟有几个预备生登门询问招生及课程设置事宜。  
　　在我之后，五年来，方言部再没有接受过新的血液了，所以他们的到来让我受宠若惊，以为枯木逢春，便好生招待，使出浑身解数舞动三寸不烂之舌，从索绪尔谈到乔姆斯基，从语言诞生谈到种群灭绝，再从文化考古谈到遗产保护，中间还不失时机、绘声绘色地穿插自己和导师调查语言时遇到的各种趣事和收获，以求激起他们对于语言调查的兴趣乃至热爱。  
　　待到发现他们兴味索然地借故开溜时，时针已经指向五点一刻。  
　　“也许我不该放低姿态，而要故作清高？”我匆忙收拾材料装进背包。  
　　“你这气场确实不行。”Alkaid用鼻子把一本厚厚的词表拱到我手边。  
　　“连句安慰都不给吗……”我提着狗包飞也似地下楼，直奔医学所而去。  
　　五点二十分，气喘吁吁地到达医学所门口。  
　　这是我第一次站在语言所之外的研究所门口。医学所门口种着成片的樱花，在初冬季节，竟开出一片摄人心魄的轰华绚烂。  
　　“医学所是菁英学园实力最强的研究所之一，从设备，到人才，再到门面，无一不受重视，这些本该只在春天绽放的樱花就是它的标志之一，”Alkaid说，“这些樱花，第一眼看去好像都暴露在寒冷的空气中，其实不是，从寒潮到达的那一天起，它们就被物理所研发的隐形温室系统保护着呢。”  
　　“医学不应该是顺势而为，而必须是逆天改命？”我哈哈一笑，“你是想表达这个意思吗？”  
　　“这个思考不错，但他们的初衷不是这样啦，纯粹就是第一代所长喜欢樱花，又与物理所的所长私交甚笃。”  
　　“你怎么这么了解情况？”我低头看她露出的半个脑袋。  
　　“做任务前要先做好功课啊。”  
　　“说起来，我还是更喜欢咱们方言部楼顶的勒杜鹃，”我无视她对于‘我事先没做足功课’的暗示，厚着脸皮说，“只要气温合适，阳光充足，想起的时候浇浇水，就能开得很好。”  
　　“樱花自有它的价值所在，对生长环境的要求和勒杜鹃完全不同，所以不能这么比较。”  
　　“濒危语言有它的价值，只是因为内外环境的变迁而面临种种困境，就和这些樱花树一样，道理我懂的，Alkaid你放心。”  
　　“其实我从未怀疑过你噢，如果连这点觉悟都没有，是连方言部的门都进不了的。”  
　　“这是在夸我吗？”  
　　“你好像很在意我的评价。”  
　　“当然了，虽然你我现在表面是主人与M'S的关系，但事实上你才是前辈。”  
　　提着Alkaid登上大门口的七级石阶，走进医学所。  
　　确是极受重视的一个所，单单行走在廊道之中，就能感觉出它与没落冷清的方言部确有天壤之别。夕阳斜照，将明亮的窗户涂抹上一层透明的橘黄，天色日渐转暗，不沾尘垢的地板却连裤线都还能清晰映出。  
　　无论是与我们同方向还是反方向，都有三三两两的研修生穿着白大褂或远或近地走过，言谈举止间尽显朝气。  
　　“Alkaid，没事多往医学所跑跑，人都能变得有活力些呢。”  
　　“好像回到了过去……我改做语言分析也有十年了吧，如今芯片中储存的医学信息，恐怕已不及这个医学所数据库的百分之一了。”  
　　进大门右拐，过走廊，走约100米到D区，右手边第四个房间，107……我调出他先前发来的信息，一边走一边确认。  
　　“到了，阿光。”Alkaid说。  
　　一个棕色的门，旁边的墙壁上嵌着一块黑底白字的牌子：“医学所D107 北斗”。  
　　此时，时针指向五点二十九分。  
　　压抑住心底的莫名紧张。正要抬手敲门，突然听到那一边隐约传来说话声。  
　　是早上那个声音。虽然隔了一道门，却比之前通过传输设备编解码还原出来的更加沉静，清越——那独特的千川鼻音，尤为确凿。  
　　“你很喜欢汽车对吧？那我教你一个办法，你就想象，最好闭上眼睛，对，去想象，自己的心里，存在着一辆大大的翻斗车……”  
　　翻斗车？哈，他在说什么呢？  
　　“对，就是运送砂石的那种大卡车，”他在轻轻地笑，发自内心的温柔和开心，“你试着想象，你就坐在那辆车里，而心里那些让你感到不舒服、紧张、害怕的东西，它们都装在车后那个大大的料斗里，装得满满的，然后，你用力按下了按钮，哐——料斗的一头升了上去，哗——那些东西，就全都被倒掉了，心里会不会突然感到很轻松呢？”  
　　唔，是在安慰孩子吗？生病的孩子？还挺特别的。  
　　“嗯，好的，这就对了，你是个勇敢的孩子，要听护士的话，有哪里不舒服，一定要告诉她们，嗯，那先这样，明天我会去查房，你要好好表现噢，不要让弟弟再为你担心。”  
　　这些话说完，他的声音就出现了一个空档。我等了一会儿，门的那边还是没有动静。  
　　看来他已经结束了和那个孩子的通话。  
　　我的心情又紧张起来，可是指向五点四十的指针已经不允许我再纠结扭捏了。  
　　努力冷静下来，抬手，笃，笃，笃，轻叩房门三下。  
　　“请进。”那边的应答很快。  
　　“打扰了……”我轻轻转动手柄，我推门进去。  
　　并不算宽敞的一间办公室，窗户和地板干净得不染纤尘，连呼吸的空气都仿佛洗尽铅华，确与医学所的风格高度统一。  
　　当然，作为医学教授的办公室，还是忠实地按照人们的刻板印象，堆满了人骨和单独的头骨的，虽然全息技术已经非常成熟。  
　　一个身材中等的男人，正在一堆人骨和单独头骨的包围之中，站于饮水机前冲泡着什么。浅褐色的头发酷似狐狸尾巴，蓬蓬松松地遮住了整个后背，黑色高领毛衣，黑色西装长裤，黑色薄手套。  
　　当然，少不了外罩一件标志性的白大褂。  
　　这一身装束嘛……保守，念旧，甚至有些闭塞——如此一来，却又与医学所的高精尖风格稍稍脱了节呢，而且，也不大符合能够生动地抚慰小朋友的那种医生的形象定位。我在心中暗暗发笑。  
　　“语言所的摇光教授吗？”他转过身，朝我伸出一只手，“您好，我是北斗。抱歉，刚才接电话耽搁了一小会。”  
　　年龄应该和我差不多，或许要大一些。眼眸是碧绿色的，非常清澈。  
　　我几乎能从其中看清自己的倒影。  
　　很温和的一个人，这是第一感觉。  
　　“您好……没关系的。”微微惶恐，忙伸手回握。  
　　两手相握的瞬间，一股不寻常的温热即刻传到我的掌中，即使是隔着一层手套。  
　　……他在发烧吗？  
　　“请坐。”他端来一个马克杯放到我面前，散发着清香的蒸气正从杯中袅袅升起。  
　　记忆中久远的味道。  
　　这是……香片？  
　　他竟然也喜欢香片！  
　　这香气太熟悉了，刹那间竟让我错觉自己回到了童年时代：没有轰炸的冬日里，在干净的榻榻米上用松软的被子做出一个温暖的窝，然后躺在里面时睡时醒，睡着的时候做梦，醒着的时候看书写字。手边搁一个精巧的马克杯，爸爸就端正地跪坐在我旁边，样子严肃得有些好笑，他一边阅读论文，一边守着一个不知哪个年代出产的小电磁炉和一把茶壶，我每喝完一杯或者茶凉了，他就给我添。一个个平静的下午就那样如水流过……  
　　已经过去了这么多年，还有人喜爱香片，真是稀罕。  
　　狗包里突然一阵“喀拉喀拉”的轻响——啊，我几乎忘了Alkaid也在！  
　　Alkaid从狗包里露出脑袋，一双金黄的眼睛不断变换着焦距，一会儿看看我，一会儿看看他。  
　　“这是你的……M'S？”  
　　他似乎很高兴，走到袋子前蹲下，轻轻握住Alkaid的脖子饶有兴致地左右查看，像在检查一个病人：“不过似乎保养得不是很好。”  
　　“对……”我一时赧然无语。  
　　“不介意的话，我可以为它做某种程度的修复。”  
　　说着，他起身走回人骨堆里为自己泡了一杯香片，然后走出来，坐到旁边的一个单人沙发上：“不过，需要耗费一些时日。”  
　　“既然您这么说，那我就不客气了，”我鬼使神差地下定决心奉上血本，“所需费用，我会通过分期付款方式返还给您。”  
　　“阿光！”Alkaid压低声音，“我不需要——”  
　　“不需花费你任何费用，”他说，“我是一个医生，救死扶伤是我的职责。”  
　　……喂，这话听起来怎么那么道貌岸然呢？救死扶伤也是要付费的好吧？我忍不住地腹诽。  
　　“况且，”他笑道，“难得有人如此关心千川的语言，不仅视其为遗珠，更打算加以拯救，我感谢都来不及呢。”  
　　“北斗教授是千川人士？”我收起我的腹诽，“可是，无论在哪个数据库查询千川市的历史居民信息，我得到的结果都是‘没有任何生还或移居记录’。”  
　　“那我就是数据库里的一条‘漏网之鱼’，”他故作神秘地微微一笑，捧起杯子啜了一口茶，“对了，我一直想问，你是怎么听出我的千川口音的？”  
　　“鼻音。”  
　　“鼻音？”  
　　“对，鼻音，您可以试着自己感受一下。”  
　　他双眼望向天花板，思索了一会儿，喃喃自语了一句什么，然后重复三遍。  
　　“鼻音的原理，是发音时软腭下垂，堵住口腔通道，让气流从鼻腔送出来吧？”他问。  
　　我点头：故意问我，这也太给我面子了，鼻音的原理一个医生不可能不知道。  
　　“不过这个鼻音相当微弱，因为口腔通道并没有被完全堵住。”他又说。  
　　这下我着实吃了一惊：“不愧是北斗教授，太专业了。”  
　　“可是……”他意犹未尽，又将目光移上天花板，喃喃自语了另一句什么，再次重复三遍。  
　　“好像也不是每个音节都带着鼻音的，对吧？”  
　　“对，是有选择性的，千川鼻音最独到的地方就在于——”  
　　“先别说。”他马上做了一个“暂停”的手势。  
　　“啊？”  
　　“你先别说，”只见他单手支额，闭眼作沉思状，“让我再琢磨一下……”  
　　这时，Alkaid跳出了狗包，拖着左腿走到沙发前，用完好的右腿轻巧一蹬，跳上我的膝盖趴下。  
　　“这个人好聪明！”内置式耳机里传来她的轻声细语。  
　　“我有点嫉妒了。”我用手指在她的腹部轻轻划着，用摩尔斯密码，对应新大陆语的语素。  
　　虽然我和Alkaid都很排斥新大陆语，但不得不承认，它与摩尔斯密码之间的转换效率是其他语言所不可比拟的。也正因为如此了解，所以我们对它大面积推广的反对才站得住脚。  
　　“千川鼻音……只作用于闭音节？”他睁开眼睛问道。  
　　“对。”我缴械投降，五体投地。  
　　“原来我的母语竟藏着这么有意思的一面！”他笑着说，“那么，我该怎么做才能帮到你呢？”  
　　“是这样，”我打开背包，捧出一本厚厚的词表放到茶几上，“您只要协助我完成这本词表就可以了。”  
　　“纸质材料现在已经很少见了。”他笑道，然后戴上眼镜，仔细翻看。  
　　“这个词表是我的导师编写的，里面收录了大量的日常词汇，”我向他解释，“有左右两栏，左边一栏用于记录标准语，右边一栏用于记录被调查的语言。”  
　　“意思是要做出一本类似常用词词典的东西来？”  
　　“对，差不多是这样。”  
　　“我有点明白了，我是接受调查的母语使用者，所以我所要做的，是为你提供每个词条下千川语的写法和读音？”  
　　“太对了，我会负责记录的，”我说，“然后整理出千川语的语音系统。”  
　　“所以，其实不止是做词表，更核心的目的是为语音系统建模？”  
　　“是的。”以前面对其他受调者，我最多就解释到常用词典这里，但是聪明如他，已经能够跳出过于具体的细项，以科学的眼光洞悉工作的目标。  
　　“好，”他摘下眼镜，合上词表，“接下来一段时间里，有请你多多指教了。”  
　　“哪里，这话该由我来说才对。”  
　　于是互相交换了日程表，很快排出一周的交集时段。作为医学所的全科教授，他的时间实在少得可怜。  
　　看来是一项耗时颇长的工程呢。  
　　然而心下却暗喜不已，这意味着，我有更多的机会与他接触。  
　　“那么，不打扰您了，周六下午见。”我将词表交给他，将Alkaid塞回包里提好，起身告辞。  
　　“啊对了，稍等一下。”他从沙发上起来，走到房间的另一边，掀开一道帘子，拉出一个仪器。  
　　“这是……？”  
　　“除锈器，”他打开仪器的罩子，“是我一个学生寄放在这儿的，现在是下班时间，别的仪器用不了，今天就先用它为你的M'S稍微除下锈吧。”  
　　“这……”我脸颊微微发烫，“谢谢。”  
　　我放下狗包，将Alkaid抱出来。  
　　“她叫什么名字？”  
　　“Alkaid。”  
　　“Alkaid？这名字和主人还真是合衬，”他从我手中接过Alkaid，笑道，“是巧合还是故意呢？”  
　　“当然是巧合了。”Alkaid很快地抢答。  
　　“噢？”  
　　他将她抱到仪器托盘上面，盖上罩子，按下启动键后，一层柔和的绿光随即笼罩了整个罩子，伴随着轻微的嗡嗡响动。  
　　在这间隙，他又走回那堆人骨和单独头骨的包围圈中，为我另泡了一杯香片。  
　　我和他一人站一边，拿着各自的马克杯喝着茶，彼此不说话。  
　　大约二十分钟过后，绿光渐渐消失了，仪器停止了运转。  
　　罩子打开了，Alkaid安静地趴在托盘上，双眼发出的光芒异常柔和。  
　　那是愉悦的表现。她身体表层的金属，也确实变得有光泽了一些。  
　　“Alkaid，感觉如何？”他将双手插到白大褂的口袋里，微微倾斜身体靠在仪器上，笑着问。  
　　那个表情，就像在询问一个孩子“糖果好不好吃”一样。  
　　“像是洗了一个热水澡，很舒服，”Alkaid站起来，像一只真的猫咪一样摇摇身子，甩甩尾巴，顺便伸了个好大的懒腰，“谢谢北斗教授。”  
　　“我会分几个疗程为你更换零件及做机械保养。如无意外，你的主人每周会与我碰面一次，记得提醒她带上你一起过来哦。”  
　　“是。”  
　　“好了，下来吧，”他将Alkaid抱下托盘，摸摸她的头说，“下次为你修复左边的膝盖。”  
　　我暗自环顾左右。这个人的M'S在哪里呢？他也该有M’S的吧？也许，他或她就是全菁英学园——不，全世界最幸福的M'S也说不定……看着眼前的场景，一瞬间我的心中竟闪过这样的奇怪想法。  
　　我走上前去。占用了他太多时间，是时候与他告辞了。  
　　然而就在伸手的那一刹那，我看到Alkaid额头的扫描灯突然一闪。  
　　“噌”一下，我感到自己的血液全涌上了头顶。  
　　“Alkaid！”我听到自己的声音都变了，“你在干什么！”  
　　他一愣，低头一看，也发现了Alkaid的小动作。  
　　刹那间我看见他脸色一变，随即恢复常态。  
　　“Alkaid身上装有医疗用的扫描器吗？”语气依旧温和。  
　　“实在是对不起！”我猛鞠一躬，窘迫得不敢直起腰来。  
　　未经许可擅自扫描他人身体，实在是严重的失礼！Alkaid怎么会做出这种事来，大脑回路突然故障了吗？！  
　　“没关系，M'S也拥有自主意识，拥有一颗好奇的心并不是什么坏事，只是……”他将Alkaid放到地上，笑着说，“以后还是要更小心些。”  
　　小心……这并不像是在对我说，而是在对Alkaid说。为什么是小心？而不是克制、礼貌之类的？这经不起推敲，难道作为扫描对象的他会吓到Alkaid吗？  
　　他的圆场让我更加难堪，千言万语难以表达内心的歉意与羞愧，只能再鞠一躬。  
　　“不必如此在意，真的，”他笑道，“时候不早了，周六下午我们再见吧。”  
　　“好，再见。”  
　　我匆忙将Alkaid塞回包里，逃跑似地离开了D107。  
　　走出医学所大门，天色已经完全暗下来了。  
　　转身观望，医学所还有不少窗口透出灯光，借着反射，那一整片樱花都散发出淡淡的白色微光，连树下都暗光浮动，仿佛站着群群鬼魅。  
　　提着Alkaid钻进车里，将整个狗包丢在后座。  
　　“阿光……”Alkaid钻出来。  
　　“先别和我说话，好好反省一下刚才的行为。”  
　　Alkaid乖乖闭了嘴。我一扭钥匙，一踩油门，直奔家的方向而去。  
　　一路无话。  
　　窗外的霓虹灯光五彩斑斓，仿佛淋湿了似的，贴着车窗，时缓时急地流过，这片大陆，一天比一天繁华起来了。  
　　从后视镜中看到Alkaid，她静静地坐着，转头看着窗外。被车窗过滤了一层霓虹灯光披着夜色抚过她的身体，折射出奇异的宁静辉光。  
　　我的心情渐渐平复。开始审视自己刚刚那股莫名的怒火。  
　　我真的是因为她对他做出极不礼貌的举动才生气的吗？其实静下心来想，那也不过是占了三成。  
　　那么，另外七成是什么？  
　　我的大脑一片空白。偏离了语言研究的领域，我的思维就会频频短路。  
　　车内静得让人透不过气来。  
　　“Alkaid，你有什么话，就说吧。”我决定马上和她和好。  
　　又从后视镜中看她。她转过头来，也从后视镜看我，金黄色的眼睛里无波无澜。  
　　“你的血糖低了，回家要好好吃饭。”她说。  
　　“……好。”  
　　满腔的怒火竟在刹那间烟消云散。


	4. 菁英名师

　　菁英学园餐厅的出品很好，尤其是早餐，三文治夹了足份的煎蛋和火腿，还有新鲜的蔬菜沙拉赠送，最关键的是，价格还十分公道。  
　　这天早上，我坐在窗边的老地方吃早餐，Alkaid则趴在我身边的狗包里露出半个脑袋跟我说话。  
　　“阿光，我说真的。”  
　　“怎么会呢，你再扫一遍。”  
　　“已经扫了三遍了，你大脑中很多个区域的连锁反应都比以前活跃不少，”Alkaid晃晃耳朵，“它们正源源不断地产生着多巴胺、催产素、肾上腺素和垂体后叶素……莫非你喜欢上了他？”  
　　“导致这些成分水平升高……也有很多种因素吧！”我嘴角抽动，弯下腰抱Alkaid上桌，用勺子指着离我座位不远的吸烟区，“比如，空气中隐藏的少量尼古丁，而且我又是敏感体质。”  
　　“好吧，”Alkaid又晃晃耳朵，“尼古丁的确能刺激大脑，听说艺术所和文学所时至今日还潜伏着大批烟枪……哈，你以为我在帮你寻找论据吗，其实我还是觉得你是因为喜欢他哒。”  
　　“Alkaid，你这么笃定，”我放下勺子，决定反击，“莫非很有经验？”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“比如……喜欢过什么人？”  
　　“是啊。”Alkaid毫不犹豫地点了点头。  
　　“哎，真的吗？”我输得也有点太快了，真没想到她会这么坦诚。  
　　“机器也会有‘喜欢’的感觉吗？即便是有，产生机制也完全不一样吧？”  
　　“M'S和人，除了身体构造不一样外，其余都一样。”Alkaid倒十分乐意跟我解释，“当机器对一个对象产生‘喜欢’的感觉时，人工大脑中的脉冲传递与多巴胺等成分作用下人脑脉冲传递的部位和方式是极其接近的。”  
　　“我不懂什么机器头脑脉冲，”我把脸凑到她跟前，“我只想知道你有没有喜欢的人。”  
　　“札吉教授，算吗？”  
　　“这……”  
　　这真是一个既在意料之外又在情理之中的回答。  
　　札吉教授，就是我的导师，我和Alkaid共同的回忆。  
　　毫无防备的，脑海中突然浮现出那个过世还不满半年的人的样子。刻意淡忘所带来的陌生感，在心底却催生出一种奇特的亲切和感伤。  
　　总是一幅不修边幅的模样，灰色的双眸看上去很锐利，独来独往，不爱交际，十天半个月才刮一次的胡子连到了鬓角，灰白的头发也很久没剪，经常在脑后随意地扎成一个辫子……但是，与这副颓丧模样截然相反的，是他的学术热情和水平，那是连所长都难以企及的。  
　　他是菁英学园语言所的教授之一，但他所做的研究已经远远超过了语言学的范畴。据他所说，那些看起来与语言学没什么关系的东西，不过是在调查语言的过程中“顺手”记录下来的。虽然我从未亲身参与到那些额外的调研之中，但我知道他办公室的书架上和Alkaid的人工头脑中，除了固有的医疗知识外，经他调查所得的一手资料远不止世界各地的语言信息。  
　　Alkaid提到过，在我成为他的学生前，他曾为了弄清楚南太平洋某个小岛上一种濒危语言的疑问句语序，忍受着可怕的高温天气在那里待了足足三个月，晚上与土著喝酒聊天记录语言，白天由当地向导带着去调查大陆少见的岛生物种，黑夜连着白天，几乎可以不眠不休。  
　　除此之外，流行病学和地质勘探也是他的兴趣所在，Alkaid说，几乎每到一地，他都会在这几个方面做些额外的功课，这已经成了他的习惯。这样的事情太多了，甚至有时候分不清记录语言究竟是不是他的主业了。而唯一可以肯定的是，无论是语言的还是非语言的研究，他都做得极好，毫不夸张地说，他简直就是一个天才。  
　　直到我半路出家成为他的学生，他才将大部分精力重新收敛回语言领域，为了给我最好的指导。  
　　在他门下五年，我学到足以安身立命的学科知识，末了还以唯一研修生的身份，继承到很多非常珍贵的第一手材料。  
　　所以于我，他是绝对够格被称为“恩师”的。  
　　但我敬重他，也并不单单因为这个原因。在决定当我的导师时，他已经疾病缠身，身体常常剧痛。在剧痛折磨下，再好的脾气也会被摧毁殆尽。而回想那五年间，绝大多数的时候，他对我的态度总是充满了极富教养的克制，已是好得不能再好了。  
　　我能理解Alkaid对她这位原主人的感情。  
　　可是，按理说，M'S是不可能喜欢上主人的，因为不止新大陆，几乎各国现行的法律都规定M’S的程式中必须统一设置相关的禁令。  
　　不过，作为M'S的Alkaid，她确实不是经由正规途径出厂的，札吉老师一直对这一点讳莫如深。  
　　“Alkaid，所有M’S的内置系统，都是将M’S的伦理认知限定在‘主人与助手’这唯一的一种关系上的，你的大脑也应该是遵守这样的运行准则的。”  
　　“可我是……”她顿了一顿，语气突然软了一下，“M’S不可能拥有自由意志吗？”  
　　“理论上不可能，实际上是不可‘以’。”我玩了一下文字游戏。  
　　“那我明白了，谢谢你，阿光。”  
　　比起其他M’S，她明显要聪慧、有人情味得多，甚至可以说，除了身体不同之外，我就找不出其他和身为人类的我不一样的地方了。  
　　她的身上，应该隐藏着什么秘密，我记得她说漏嘴的那几次，关于“B’T”这个概念。  
　　直觉不应该是M’S的旧称，因为我查不到相关资料。  
　　“Alkaid，”我按捺不住好奇，“其实你是B’T，而不是M’S，对吗？”  
　　“不，我是M’S。”  
　　“这么果断地二选一，说明你对两个概念都很明了，嗯？”  
　　“不不，我只是选择那个我最熟悉又符合我认知的概念罢了。”  
　　“那至少，你不是一般的M’S。”  
　　“我是心智高于一般水平的M'S。”  
　　“心智高于一般水平的M'S还是M'S吗？仿生人会梦见电子羊吗？”  
　　“……总有一天会告诉你的。”她口风松动了。  
　　“亲爱的，你现在就可以告诉我。”我紧追不舍。  
　　“唔……”她低下了头，尾巴不安地来回摆动着，“说了你也不会信的。”  
　　“我信，我信。”我狠命地点头给她看。  
　　她略一沉吟，然后傲娇地一扭头：“但我现在就是不想告诉你。”  
　　“你——”  
　　这时，我的手腕传来一声提示音。  
　　“谁啊，这么早。”我咬着勺子打开通讯器。  
　　上面显示有新的文字通讯进来。  
　　发信人居然是他。我忙遮住液晶屏，稳定了一下心情，才又移开手让那通讯文字进入视野。  
　　“对不起，昨晚没看到你的信息，我没事，就是有点感冒，谢谢关心。”他在信息上写道。  
　　才想起昨晚的“多此一举”。  
　　昨晚回到住所，为庆祝千川语的“死而复生”，我特地为自己做了一顿稍微用心的饭。一个人大饱口福之后，洗澡洗衣服，处理了手头积下的一些零碎的整理工作，临睡前突然想起还是给他发一个电子版的词表好些，说做就做，并在词表后附上了世上仅存的几篇千川市语言论文。  
　　出于多余的关心，还在最末添了一句略显突兀的“您没事吧？还请多注意自己的身体。”  
　　刚刚收到的这条信息，正是他对我的回应。  
　　又一声清脆的提示音，又有新的通讯进来。  
　　还是他。  
　　“另外，您昨晚发来的几篇论文很有意思，但也存在一些问题，这些问题对我们即将开展的合作可能会造成很大的障碍，所以，能否劳烦您今天下午再过来一叙？五点半后我还在D107，非常抱歉。”  
　　啊哈哈，又要见面了吗？  
　　“阿光，你好像挺期待似的。”Alkaid说。  
　　“是！”我毫不犹豫地点头。  
　　“我怎么感觉有点像……乙女游戏呢？”Alkaid抬起爪子扶额，“这种剧情走向……”  
　　“什么啊！像乙女游戏吗？现在只有他一个男主！”我伸出一个手指轻戳她的额头，“而且他属于完全不可攻略的那种！”  
　　“按照乙女游戏的套路，随着剧情的推进，新的角色会陆续出现，”她的耳朵晃得咔咔响，这表示她心情特别好，“而像他这种，一般要通过隐藏剧情才能解锁。”  
　　——她是不是偷偷玩过我电脑里那堆咸鱼了又咸鱼的游戏？！  
　　正当我准备盘问时，Alkaid这时突然在饭桌上跳了起来，“阿光！”她差一点就踩到我的餐盘，“阿光快看大屏幕，是他是他！”  
　　“诶？”我兴奋地抬头。  
　　那张昨天才见过、但却已经十分熟悉的脸清晰地出现在学园餐厅的大液晶屏上。  
　　——对了，一周后就是菁英学园十周年学园祭，这次的学园祭，也是学园创办后的首次。不仅仅是学园本部，连新大陆的高层都相当重视，毕竟它是新大陆创办历史最悠久、学术造诣最突出的高等学府。  
　　几天前，学园公共场所的屏幕就开始不间断地放送各种关于学园的历史人文宣传片了。  
　　今天“菁英名人”的主角刚好是他。  
　　我顾不得形象，端起沙拉碗边吃边看。  
　　他的头衔并没有其他那些上了年纪的老教授多，但随便拎出一个来都是重量级的。  
　　但是，动态镜头出乎意料的稀有。大多是授课、讲座和实验室的日常场景，特写因此少得可怜。照片倒是比较丰富，有一张拍得特别好看，他穿着白大褂坐在沙发上双手交握，微笑着看向镜头，眼神柔和，样子温文尔雅。  
　　他的人气颇高，节目组采访了不少老师和学生，无论男性女性，无论年长年轻，都对他赞赏有加。看得出，制作方对这位身穿白大褂的年轻教授也是十分喜爱。  
　　其中还有两位年轻老师的采访是通过远程完成的，据说他们都被派往国外进修了。一位是艺术所的凤·拉斐尔教授，金发碧眼，另一位是体育所的李龙教授，黑发黑眼，这两人的样貌尤为出众，而且似乎和他认识多年。  
　　得加上这两个人才像乙女游戏吧？我按捺住吐槽Alkaid的冲动。  
　　“呵，”镜头中的凤·拉斐尔教授闭眼微笑，好像对什么都了然于心似的，他的身后是教堂的彩窗和巨大的管风琴，“没有什么事情难得倒他，我最近在考虑请他帮我做一把新的小提琴。”  
　　“哼，”李龙教授剑眉星目，不怒自威，镜头前的他身着黑色卫衣，满头是汗，甚至都快冒烟了，好像是刚从格斗场上下来，“这家伙唯一的缺点是不爱运动，让我帮忙办了健身协会的VIP卡却一次都没去过。”  
　　噗嗤一声，我笑了出来，这时餐厅的各个角落也有相似的笑声发出，看来很多人都在关注这期节目。这下好了，大家都知道他不爱运动，号称“不能让一个人掉队”的学园健身协会看了节目后会派人来游说他吗？  
　　两位教授的镜头切走了，短片开始八卦起他养的小狗来，屏幕上出现了一只可爱的秋田犬。  
　　“嗯，它的名字叫‘巧比’噢。”  
　　“现在应该是十个月大，可爱得不得了~”  
　　“听北斗教授说，巧比拼作‘Chappy’，是一颗彗星的名字呢！”  
　　“明星教授给自己的小狗起名字也是这么不同凡响。”  
　　八卦完小狗之后，对师生的采访又继续进行。一个瘦瘦的、有些木讷的男生表现出了与外貌不符的表达欲望，他对着镜头说了很多，声音低低的，因为有些紧张所以语速也很快。  
　　“说来你们可能不信，我来自机械所，但转学之前，我也是如假包换的医学所学生，曾在北斗教授门下学过两年的课程。  
　　“北斗教授对学生特别严格，有些课程，比如解剖学，是一定要亲自检查我们上传的AR绘图作业的，每一份都是全方位仔细订正过再回传给我们，连一条神经的错位都不会放过。  
　　“有段时间我都不大敢打开他回传的订正过的AR作业，光看文件大小的变化都让人心慌，比如我提交的是1G大小，他传回来的起码2G，打开回传的文件需要很大的勇气和抗压能力。  
　　“呃？啊？不不，北斗教授的态度非常好，一句重话都没有说过的。后来，在他的指导下，我的学习方法有了很大改进，也就再也不怕收到他的订正了，再后来，我的作业就不需要订正了。  
　　“转学啊？转学当然不是因为他的严厉，是……是我最终发现自己对机械的兴趣更甚于对人体，我这个人比较那什么，非要找到自己真正喜欢的，都转学过好几个所了，最后发现学机械才是我的归宿，所以……他本想挽留我，但了解了我的想法后，他变得很支持我。他还说，现如今医学和机械之间的鸿沟几乎弥合了，机械是一个非常好的方向，希望我能把在医学所学到的东西，好好地运用在机械上。  
　　“这学期，我很快就要以五科全优的成绩从机械所人工智能方向毕业了，今天我想借这个上镜的机会，向北斗教授郑重地说一声谢谢，谢谢您，北斗教授！”  
　　男生在镜头前鞠了一躬。  
　　紧接着，短片开始介绍他成堆的研究成果。  
　　“今天我们的栏目还有幸请来了国立菁英学园董事会的董事长……”  
　　我的注意力渐渐转移了，我回味着那位男生的话语，他所讲述的经历其实并没有什么很特别的地方，但隐约地给我一种亲切而温暖的感觉。  
　　就像……就像……我很努力地在脑海中寻找。  
　　“阿光，你在想什么？”Alkaid歪着头问。  
　　“我看过一篇文章，里面有一个人和这个男生说的很像……”  
　　Alkaid坐在自己的后腿上，看着我双手抱头，冥思苦想。  
　　她的资料库里几乎没有文学类的储备，这忙她可帮不上。  
　　“啊哈，”我脑中灵光乍现，“我想起来了！”  
　　我一拍桌子，把餐盘震得一跳，引得众人侧目。  
　　“是藤野教授！”我压低声音，高兴地对Alkaid说。  
　　“藤野……fujino……教授？”Alkaid显然对这个略显怪异的发音一时有点反应不过来。  
　　是一百多年前的一位东方作家，名字我已经记不清了，但他写过的一篇短短的散文，回忆一位姓藤野的医学教授，却给我留下深刻的印象。  
　　我雀跃起来，为自己尚不算残破的记忆。我的父亲有一个书房，里面三面半墙满满都是书，现在回想起来，在电子书籍已经大行其道的时代，三面半墙的实体书实在蔚为壮观。其中有一本小书被年幼的我翻过好多回，书中收集了一些世界各地与医生有关的文学名篇，其中有一篇写的就是一位名叫藤野的医学教授，是我最喜欢的一篇。  
　　即便我与藤野不是一国人，即便我一出生便已经与那个时代的人和事相离甚远。  
　　但我一直记得那篇文章，说不出什么理由，和父亲的香片一样，它们在这战后千疮百孔的世上不过两粒微尘而已。然而它们在某种意义上，它们更像两棵在我记忆小径深处永不停息地悄然生长的大树。偶有人提起，就仿佛突然有一束阳光照到那上面似的，让我再一次看清在无数个不知不觉中被遗忘在记忆角落的它们。与无比遥远的上一次照面相比，那种亲切愈发浓得不可思议。  
　　而北斗教授，竟与我的这两个记忆都有所交集。  
　　真是匪夷所思。  
　　我还记得里面的那句话：“我总还时时记起他，在我所认为我师的之中，他是最使我感激，给我鼓励的一个……”  
　　成为他的学生，应该是很幸福的一件事吧？  
　　“阿光，你又在想什么？”Alkaid问。  
　　“你说呢？”  
　　“嗯嗯，是‘喜欢’的感觉，没错吧？”  
　　“才不是……”我并不想那么快就承认。  
　　不过，我确实好像受到了鼓舞，突然对一切充满了期待。  
　　这就是“喜欢”的并发症吗？恐怕穷尽Alkaid记忆体里所有的医学储备，都回答不了这个问题吧。  
　　从餐厅去往语言所有两条路，一条路经过美术所，比较近，一条路经过医学所，比较远。我第一次选了远路。  
　　医学所门口的樱花依旧开得烂漫，树下停着一辆黑色的车。  
　　恰好看到他下车，径直地走上石阶，走进医学所的拱形大门，白大褂下依旧黑衣黑裤。他慢慢走向走廊的纵深处，略显单薄的身影被门口盛开的樱花渐渐挡住。  
　　我的心里，忽然生出一阵极淡的、说不清缘由的悲喜交加。


	5. 核爆孤儿

　　然而，下午的会面未能成行。  
　　大约三点半的时候，收到北斗教授的信息，说突然有急事必须马上走，字里行间满含歉意，说什么“邀约又毁约，实在失礼”，云云。  
　　说“毁约”实在是言重了，信息中明明还有这么一句的：“已将论文错漏及个人意见简要列于邮件当中，非专业出身，姑且妄言，幸勿见笑！待周六下午会面详谈。”  
　　邮箱中有一封未读邮件。  
　　心情雀跃地打开来看，叙述言简意赅，举例极具说服力，个个击中要害。  
　　真是一个触类旁通的可怕家伙！  
　　“论文举例所用的千川文字系统，存在着极大的疏漏，这些论文，恐非以千川为母语的学者所撰。”他在末了说。  
　　确实，导师留给我的是世上仅存的关于千川语的研究文献，然而，这些文献的作者却都不是千川人——或者说，也许从来就没有千川人从专业的语言学角度去研究过自己的语言。  
　　在资讯已经无比发达的二十一世纪，一座城市的毁灭，真的会导致它的语言和文字同时也被消灭得一干二净吗？  
　　在我的观念中，无论什么事物，无论遭到多么大的破坏，至少也会留下一点“痕迹”才对。就拿语言和文字来说，这种“痕迹”，或者是录音片段，或者是文学作品，又或者是，一个小小的尚在使用这种语言的聚居族群。  
　　总不会仅仅局限于它的源发地。  
　　换句话说，它们应该具有极大的流动性和随机分配性。  
　　就像一株已经成熟的植物，总会自觉或不自觉地通过各种方式，将自己的种子播洒开去——在触手可摸的周边，甚至在遥不可及的陌生土地，或者发芽长大，或者自生自灭。它必须保证这个过程，基数越大，范围越广，存活率越高。  
　　但千川市没有，它的语言和文字，在二十二年前那场核爆之后，完完全全地在这世界上灭绝了。搜遍所有的数据库、所有的图书馆，都是空白。  
　　——除了，北斗教授这一个人。  
　　真有这么巧合的事吗？核爆之前，千川语并不是濒危语种，千川居民也没有安土重迁、固守一地的传统，一个核爆，何以导致如今白纸一张的惨状？  
　　只有无数个巧合叠合在一起，才能实现完全的灭绝，或者奇迹的存活。  
　　北斗教授，真是一个匪夷所思的存在。  
　　我回复了邮件过去表达谢意，并拜托他在空闲的时候帮我设计一套正确的千川语写法。至于如何在系统上调试及运用，因为太过专业，则留给我在自己来做。  
　　突然注意到他在“发信人”一栏显示的标识名：Max。  
　　刚好手头的工作处理告一段落，闲来无事，便萌发了好奇之心：Max，北斗教授在菁英学园网络系统上的唯一标识名，他除了使用它的邮件功能，还有什么其他的活动呢？  
　　一不做二不休，去到菁英学园的各大网络社区，逐个版块逐个分区按标识名搜索。  
　　系统很快就返回了一连串的结果。  
　　Alkaid走到我手边坐下，一本硬皮的《语言统计学》被坐在了她屁股下面。  
　　“Max？是北斗教授的标识名吗？”  
　　“是的。”  
　　“真特别，居然不是‘hokuto’什么的。”  
　　搜索结果很快出来了，列表共有十屏。其中两屏是发表过的论文，涉及数、理、化、医、哲等五个领域，数量不多但都很重磅，而剩下的八屏均为社区发帖，发送信区全部指向一个子论坛——“核爆孤儿之家”。  
　　核爆孤儿……我的心突然微微抽动了一下。  
　　进入论坛，一屏一屏浏览。  
　　这是一个专为核爆孤儿建立的小型社区。“Max”是论坛的骨干之一，专职为患辐射病的核爆孤儿们提供医疗信息，甚至是一些免费的治疗服务。除此之外，还与他们进行线上交流。  
　　点开几个帖子看，发现他的发言颇为风趣，全无半点做讲座时的教授架子。  
　　偶尔也出席社区组织的现场活动。  
　　一个名字叫阿洛的小会员贴出一张照片，是在一次现场活动拍下的，就在医学所门前的樱花树下。照片上有他，依旧是白大褂加黑衣黑裤，一左一右拥着两个小男孩，难得笑得灿烂。  
　　那两个小男孩长得很像，应该是兄弟。  
　　弟弟手上还抱着一只小狗。  
　　贴出照片的阿洛应该是照片上的哥哥，他在照片下面写道：  
　　西元2044年9月23日，我、小克和波比第一次见到了北斗教授，医学所门前的樱花比我们想象的漂亮好多，但最出乎我和小克意料的是，北斗教授竟然只是一个大哥哥，我们一直以为北斗教授是个慈祥的大叔呢。北斗教授那天很辛苦，既要为我们检查身体，又要帮我们照看波比，还要开车带我们参观菁英学园，到饭点了又请我们吃大餐，活动结束时还送了我们好多书，还有汽车模型。我和小克约定好了，等我们的病治好了，我们也要努力学习，然后考上菁英学园医学所，成为北斗教授的学生。  
　　“噢，”Alkaid说，“看不出那家伙还有这么亲切的一面。”  
　　“你原本觉得他不亲切吗？”我问。  
　　“表面亲切，但实际上和所有人都保持着距离吧？”  
　　“嗯……”我觉得Alkaid说得很对。  
　　帖子挺热闹，给出回应的好多都是小会员，见过他面的纷纷表示同感，没见过他面的纷纷表示期待。  
　　“挺受欢迎嘛，这家伙。”Alkaid说。  
　　前几十楼几乎全被小会员们占了，混合着一些志愿者的响应。“Max”直到三十几楼才冒头，一一问好、一一许诺之后，便叮嘱阿洛记得按时吃药，药单和用量列了长长一条，末了，又叮嘱他记得照顾好弟弟。  
　　我突然想到，这个阿洛，会不会就是我第一次去找他时，听到他打电话用“翻斗车”的比喻去安抚的那个小朋友呢？  
　　结合阿洛这个帖子的描述，他更显得可亲可敬了。  
　　我继续随意地浏览着论坛帖子。  
　　似乎偶尔还有不明身份的老友造访。  
　　一个IP地址甚为偏远的“Judem”发过一个问候帖，两人聊了几楼。  
　　“Judem”说：今天，去往布道的路上下起了大雪，雪一直下个不停，下了一整天，傍晚回到住所时，我的靴子由里到外都湿透了，好在琴盒足够防水，演奏给孩子们的，琴弦要保持足够的温度。  
　　“Max”回复：日安，神父，我看到今天的新闻说，这世界上只剩下五株巴西红木了，请问你的琴弓需要我帮忙做些保养吗？  
　　又有一个同样是外部IP，名叫“Raidow”的，突然插楼说道：那家伙从来不用那什么红木做琴弓，别听他瞎说。  
　　“Judem”也在上面回应一些心理咨询的问题，听口气好像一个神父，偶尔还将一些能够舒缓痛楚、慰藉心灵的音乐推荐给会员们。  
　　“Judem，Raidow……哇……”Alkaid好像对这些名字特别感兴趣。  
　　“怎么了？”我意犹未尽地翻找着帖子，“这些ID有什么特殊含义不？”  
　　“你找找看有没有一个名叫‘X’的用户？”  
　　“如果有的话，怎样？”我开启搜索引擎输入关键字，启动搜索。  
　　“他们是一起的。”  
　　“一起？什么意思？”  
　　“我……说不上来，但我的人工头脑正在告诉我这个事实，我得花点时间把相关信息调阅一下，它们被储存在最旧的扇区。”  
　　“你的扇区还分新旧？”  
　　“对，我经过一次差不多彻底重做的大修。”  
　　“对噢……”  
　　在这种时候，Alkaid又显露出它曾经不属于这个世界的一面了，好像在告诉我，我对她还远未了解透彻。对她来说，我与其说是“主人”，不如说是“朋友”——一个刚认识不久、即将长久地相处下去的朋友。  
　　关于Alkaid的身世，札吉老师并没有跟我透露多少，我只知道她是由一个医疗型的主机拼装而成的。札吉老师在机械方面颇有天赋，Alkaid就是经过他的修复才重获新生的。  
　　但是，Alkaid在M'S的世界里是属于绝对的弱势群体。三次世界大战后，机械理论的发展十分迅速，人工智能突飞猛进，在新大陆，M'S与人的数量比例已经达到接近1：50。翻新启用的Alkaid虽然成了老师的M'S，但功能与其他崭新的原装M'S相比就差了一大截，再加上零件的严重老化，我接手之后，濒临报废几乎成了我们之间经常讨论的主题。  
　　不过，札吉老师却始终对Alkaid有着异乎寻常的喜爱，愿意为她的修复付出不菲的价钱，在重置了归属认证的基础上，Alkaid也成功保住了大部分的数据。  
　　“Alkaid的智慧和性情，是其它M'S望尘莫及的。”这是札吉老师对她的评价。  
　　M’S的来源极其复杂，Alkaid甚少向我透露她记忆回路里的历史数据，这是她和札吉老师之间的秘密。  
　　关于标志名为“X”的搜索，结果为0。  
　　“看来是我想多了，”Alkaid似乎松了口气，“不过，再继续调出那部分相关数据也无妨。”  
　　“Alkaid，现在血液病有什么高效的治愈方式吗？”我问。  
　　“免疫疗法已经非常成熟了，但针对核袭击导致的重症血液病，目前还没有特别好的办法，”Alkaid说，“不过，北斗教授在做这方面的研究，而且动物实验已经成功了几例。”  
　　“你怎么知道？”我惊讶地问，记得刚刚搜索出来的论文结果Alkaid根本没有看到，我也只是简略地浏览了一下论文的学科分类而已。  
　　“上次我跟着你去他那里时，顺便从医学所里的终端下载了一些数据。”Alkaid眨眨眼。  
　　我对她竖起大拇指。  
　　“现在医学界达成的共识——注意，是技术上，而不是伦理上，”Alkaid说，“只要用合适的人工血液完全置换掉病人体内原来的血液，就能够快速挽救那些濒临死亡的血液病孩子。”  
　　“如此简单粗暴？”  
　　“其实既不简单，也不粗暴，合适的人工血液足以替代原先的血液系统和免疫系统，堪称最伟大的疗法。可是相关的研究在战后的这十几年里，都没有人继续做下去，”Alkaid叹了口气，“现在新大陆治疗白血病的方法，根据预算的高低，还是以免疫疗法、长期的化疗和反复的骨髓移植为主。”  
　　“你曾经属于医疗机构，应该对换血技术有所了解才对吧？”  
　　“不，我只是一只低等的医疗型M’S，”Alkaid遗憾地摇摇头，“人工头脑储存的只是基本的医疗数据，前沿动态信息只能自己主动下载。”  
　　“那，关于北斗教授在人工血液方面的研究，你有发现什么吗？”  
　　“现在的情况似乎是，北斗教授的理论已经非常完备，但现有医疗机构的硬件过于落后，核爆孤儿群体规模的不足，以及免疫疗法的普及，使得换血疗法不足以引起更广泛的重视，相关研究赖以开展的资金就更谈不上了。可惜了他的治疗思路，是挺好的……”  
　　我感觉到她话语中似有意犹未尽之意，但等了一会儿，她也没有接着说下去，好像在犹豫什么。  
　　“Alkaid，”我主动出击，“你对这个换血疗法，是有什么意见吗？”  
　　“啊？没有啊。”  
　　“真的吗？从机器人的角度，而不是从人类的角度，我想知道你的看法。”  
　　“真的可以说？”她双眼一闪，这是她表达惊讶的一种方式。  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“其实……”她换了个姿势，正襟危坐起来，“我觉得这对病人有点残忍。”  
　　“啊？为什么？”虽然我也觉得在医学伦理上会遇到一些问题，但Alkaid的回答仍在意料之外。  
　　“原来的血液都换成了与原来毫不相干的人工血液，不就意味着与亲人的血缘关系完全断绝了吗？”  
　　“怎么会呢！”我哭笑不得，“血缘关系又不是仅仅靠血液来维持的。”  
　　“不靠血液？”Alkaid看起来相当疑惑，“那还能靠什么？”  
　　Alkaid甚少露出这么傻气的一面，这让我有些好笑，又有些心疼。  
　　“有个词叫‘血肉相连’，有血缘关系的人，不止是血，身上的每一块肉，每一根骨头、神经和毛发，甚至每一个细胞，都是彼此有着极其微妙的关联的。”我说。  
　　“是吗？”Alkaid的思索似乎有些艰难，“可是……”  
　　“可是什么？”  
　　“没什么，”Alkaid摇摇头，“也许这就是人和机器的不同吧……”  
　　“呃？……等一下。”  
　　我随手点了一下刷新，突然发现整个论坛底色换成了黑白。  
　　一个讣告刚刚置顶，而跟帖已经有长长的一串，还在不断地增加，大家默哀的默哀，献花的献花，点蜡烛的点蜡烛，整个帖子弥漫着浓浓的哀伤。  
　　阿洛去世了！  
　　突变就在一瞬间，我一时反应不过来。  
　　这时，我的通讯器响了起来。  
　　来电显示是萨莎。  
　　“前辈！”她的声音还是那么充满活力。  
　　“嗨，萨莎。”我尽量让自己听起来不会显得过分沮丧。  
　　“叶山所长那边，没什么动静吧？”  
　　“没有。”我笑着回答她。  
　　这突如其来的小小关心，让我从阿洛去世的悲伤里稍稍抽离了一些。  
　　“前辈你现在忙吗？方便讲话吗？”  
　　“没问题，你说。”  
　　“太好了！是这样，今天我们在儿童医院做义工——哎？喂喂等一下！”萨莎的声音方向突然偏离了通讯器，“别去9号床啦，阿栾胆子小，你的样子会吓到她的！不如去帮7号床的小翼拼玩具飞机！”  
　　她在和谁说话？虽然听起来有点凶，但又好像在对着比较亲密的人？  
　　“前辈？前辈不好意思！”萨莎的声音又转了回来，“因为今天我是组长，所以还得负责组员的调度。”  
　　“辛苦了！”我暗暗佩服起她来，她的研究和授课任务都不轻，却仍能安排时间做公益，这一点是懒散而自私的我怎么也做不到的。  
　　“前辈，是这样，我是来向您咨询一个词的，这边都没人知道呢。”  
　　“噢？什么词？”  
　　“shuleken，你知道是指什么吗？大概是这个读音。”  
　　“唔……”我开始在脑海中检索，“你是从哪里得知这个词的呢？”  
　　“这里有一个来自日本的小男孩，他说弄丢了已经做好要给弟弟的shuleken，又不知道怎么用大陆语表达，急得直哭，我们这里又没人懂日语……”  
　　“我也不懂日语，不过倒是还有一些词汇储备……萨莎，”我说，“关于这个shuleken，哥哥还有什么描述吗？”  
　　“有的，但我只能转述个大概，这个孩子的大陆语只会几个单词，他说shuleken像天上的星星，又做出用手丢出去的动作。”  
　　“嗯，哥哥是去探望弟弟吗？”我的心里有了一个猜想。  
　　“是的，弟弟明天要做心脏手术，他做这个shuleken就是要给弟弟打气的。”  
　　“要做心脏这种大手术啊……那我知道了！”我豁然开朗。  
　　“果然是前辈！快告诉我到底是什么东西？”  
　　“正确读法应该是shuriken，直译是‘手里剑’，也就是飞镖。”  
　　“飞镖？”萨莎的声音听起来有些兴奋，“是日本忍者用的那种吗？”  
　　“对，你刚才提到了是哥哥做的吧？既然是哥哥的手作，那应该就不是真的飞镖，而是折纸，日本有折纸为病人祈福的民间传统。”  
　　“类似千纸鹤那样的？千纸鹤我知道，但是用飞镖祈福我还是第一次听说。”  
　　“可能是男孩子的兴趣所在，纸飞镖很好折的，对孩子来说，是很趁手的玩具武器，所以我觉得折出来的数量应该不少，嗯……至于说像星星一样，形状上确实是，但听起来不像是哥哥自己的想象，更像是……”我的语气变得小心起来，“这兄弟俩的双亲，还在吗？”  
　　“他们是孤儿，爸爸妈妈前不久逃难到新大陆的远房亲戚家，上个月却不幸车祸去世，留下他们两个……”萨莎小声说道。  
　　“真是太可怜了……”  
　　“好在亲戚很好，兄弟俩很受照顾，就是刚来不久，语言还不通。”  
　　“也许是妈妈或者爸爸告诉过哥哥，形状像星星的手里剑，会像真的星星一样守护他们的平安，”我的心柔软得一塌糊涂，“萨莎，shuriken确凿无疑就是飞镖，快去找哥哥问清楚，帮他找回来吧！”  
　　“嗯！谢谢前辈！我现在就去！”  
　　挂断通讯，我的心情变得比原先更复杂，虽然这些对我来说压根不是什么利益攸关的大事，但就是特别令人在意。阿洛和小克，折纸飞镖的哥哥，即将接受手术的弟弟，都还是孩子，都有浓得化不开的血缘亲情，挥剑也斩不断的羁绊牵挂，刚好都正承受着在他们那个年龄本不该承受的生离死别。  
　　“阿光，”Alkaid认真地看着我，“哥哥的‘手里剑’会找到的，胸外科手术现在已经很成熟，你不用担心。”  
　　Alkaid，真是心细如发，通过我与萨莎对话的只言片语，不仅迅速厘清了这件小事的来龙去脉，还猜中了我的担忧。  
　　可是，这么通理人情的小东西，怎么会在血缘关系这件事上这么钻牛角尖呢？  
　　“Alkaid，”我摸摸她的脑袋，“有你这句话，我肯定是放心的，可能萨莎一会儿就有好消息来了呢。”  
　　“你和萨莎通话的时候，我又搜集到了一些关于阿洛的信息。”  
　　“嗯，发现了什么吗？”  
　　“从论坛的帖子来看，阿洛确实是和北斗教授互动最多的小病人了，在见面以前，他们关系就很好。”  
　　Alkaid的话让我的心又揪紧了，不由地又看回阿洛发上来的那张照片，看到他搭着兄弟俩的肩膀、笑得一脸灿烂的样子。  
　　也许连他自己也没有料到吧，温馨和快乐是如此的短暂。所以，昨天下午他才会走得那么匆忙。  
　　“可是，阿洛病情好像一直很稳定，求生意志似乎也非常强烈……”我翻着那些再也不会更新的对话，盯着阿洛将永远停留在灰白状态的头像，仍旧不愿相信。  
　　“阿洛的状况其实是会员当中最不好的一个。”  
　　“啊？”  
　　“进入十月就急速恶化了，虽说月底的论坛活动他还坚持参加，但那时他已经要坐着轮椅了，到了这个月，身体更是虚弱到无法承受任何药物的副作用……”  
　　“就连北斗教授也都没办法了吗？”  
　　“不是的，他一直在努力，就在阿洛去世的三天前，他申请的许可批下来了，医院的伦理委员会，还有新大陆的药品和保健品监管署都放了行。”  
　　“那为什么还……”  
　　“因为阿洛自己不同意。”  
　　“为什么？”  
　　“我看到有人说……”Alkaid的声音蒙上了一层淡淡的伤感，“阿洛他认为，弟弟小克是他在这世上唯一的亲人，如果换了血，那他和弟弟之间的血缘关系就消失了，所以他宁可病死，也不愿意断绝这个血缘。”  
　　“这……”我有些尴尬地看着Alkaid，喉咙像被什么堵住一样。  
　　而Alkaid也回我以沉默，这次我不知道她的沉默代表着什么。  
　　帖子里，照片上阿洛的笑容依旧灿烂。  
　　“我要考上菁英学园，当北斗教授的学生。”阿洛的愿望，明明白白地写在帖子当中，我能从字里行间感受到这股意志的强烈。  
　　我知道，并不能以自己的观念去随意衡量和评判别人的观念，阿洛甘愿为他所认可的对于“血缘”的“定义”而放弃自己宝贵的生命，从某个角度看，也可谓赤诚，甚至崇高。  
　　那是他的真心。  
　　可是，也正是这种真心，夺去了他的生命。到底值不值得呢？  
　　随手刷新了一下，发现“Judem”又出现了，带来一张新的专辑，共7首小提琴曲，无出版公司、无策划团队、无作曲者姓名。  
　　旋律异常动听，宛若天使之歌。  
　　“Alkaid，”我打破了沉默，“阿洛和你的想法一样，你觉得他的选择是正确的吗？”  
　　“阿光你说过的，‘有血缘关系的人，不止是血，身上的每一块肉，每一根骨头、神经和毛发，甚至每一个细胞，都是彼此有着极其微妙的关联的’，”Alkaid的金黄眼睛闪了闪，“我同意你的看法，所以，我挺为阿洛感到不值。”  
　　我心头一热：“你真这么认为？”  
　　她怎么突然就开窍了呢？  
　　“血缘关系确如你所说般藕断丝连，”Alkaid说，“但这种藕断丝连，也仅仅限于人与人之间吧。”  
　　“那当然了，”我惊异于Alkaid的啰嗦，“难道还能存在于机器与机器，或者人与机器之间么？”  
　　“这……”Alkaid看着我，欲言又止。  
　　我的话，似乎又触动了她的什么。  
　　她的身上藏着种种谜团。  
　　但我无权过问，那是她的私事。  
　　心口莫名发闷，为一个素未谋面的小男孩，为一个我无法打从心底认可的放弃生命的理由，还有，为一个爱莫能助的主治医师。  
　　这时，浏览器弹出了一则新闻：“赤岩州橙花公墓昨晚遭不明人士大面积破坏。”  
　　“Alkaid！快来！”我跳了起来。


	6. 冷云微光

　　我和Alkaid赶到橙花公墓时，太阳已经快要落山了，但整个橙花公墓却毫无阴森之感。  
　　橙花公墓是州中最先建起的功能性区域之一，它是在新大陆政府初创之时，为纪念满怀憧憬远渡重洋而来却不幸死于半路的公民而建，园中还塑有专门的纪念雕像。后来，远远近近的普通公民去世也都陆续葬在了这里，大大小小，形状各异的墓碑，有的藏在如茵的绿草之中，有的与树种铭牌挂在一起，有的则只是在景观灯的底座上刻一个名字而已。所以这里与其说是公墓，不如说是公园，周边甚至还环绕着繁华的商业街区。  
　　有警局探员带着几台猎犬形态的M’S在现场调查，远远望去，隐约能看到被翻起的草皮和掘开的泥土。天气干冷，不断旋转的警灯更为这座宁静的公墓添上了一丝紧张的气氛。  
　　绕开围着警戒线的区域，我在墓园办公楼附近找到了一个工作人员询问情况。  
　　那是一个身材矮小的男人，穿着深蓝色的制服，正在给一台M’S上机油。他的一只手好像有点问题，这让上机油的操作有些费力。  
　　“我怎么知道，那得问警察。”  
　　他有着很重的法利口音，听起来就像一团酱汁。  
　　这时，可能他的手法有误或者太粗暴，他的M’S猛地抬了下头。  
　　“蠢货！垃圾！”他突然爆发，操起改锥，狠狠地朝M’S头上抽去。合金遭到撞击发出沉闷的声音，那M’S马上僵住了身体，丝毫不敢动弹。  
　　“不要太粗暴，有话好好说，M’S也有痛觉的。”我提醒道。  
　　“哼……”那人想要发作，不过还是忍了下来。  
　　“先生，”Alkaid把脑袋钻出了狗包，“我们的亲属就安葬在这里，如果墓地恰好处于这次被波及的区域，下面的遗体会受到损坏吗？”  
　　话音刚落，那人蹭地站了起来，却因为动作太快差点失衡摔倒。  
　　“女士，管好你的M’S！”他看上非常生气。  
　　“先生，”我一字一顿地说道，“我的M’S很想知道，墓园遭到这样的破坏，下面的遗体会受到影响吗，您能回答她这个问题吗？”  
　　他愣了一下，不情愿地缓和了语气。  
　　“你们自己去看看不就知道了？”  
　　即使缓和了语气，措辞听上去仍旧很不客气。  
　　“那么，能带我们去看看吗？只是想确认一下。”  
　　“我没时间，一会儿还要接受警局的询问！你自己去坐内线车，6号长线，出门左转！”  
　　“谢谢了。”  
　　转身时我飞快地扫了一眼他的胸牌，暗暗记住他的名字和工号。  
　　走出管理楼大门，迎面而来的是即将落山的太阳，天边零星几只飞鸟缓慢飞过，夕照透过种在草地另一侧的高大梧桐投射过来，仿佛被投入了最后一把柴薪的火焰一样熊熊燃烧着，又像沉入水底的灯光一样摇晃不定。  
　　“Alkaid，不要在意。”我低头看着她小小的银白的脑袋。虽然知道她对这些已经习以为常，但心里还是很难过。  
　　“我没在意，只要札吉老师的遗体没事就好……那个，”她抬头看我，明黄的双眼很温柔，“刚才，谢谢了。”  
　　“我也没做什么……嗯……”  
　　她的双眼慢慢地闪了两闪，那是她表达感谢的方式。  
　　候车区人不少，很多脸上都带着焦虑的表情。这时候才赶到这里的，大多都不是游客，而是来确认自己亲人的墓地有没有被破坏的亲属。  
　　一辆10座的观光电瓶车拐了个弯驶入上车点，沉默的人们自觉地排好队，车子很快就坐满了。  
　　沿途下了一些人，一次三四个，又上来一两个，几个停靠站如此反复几次，在车上的人越来越少，到接近18区墓地时，除了司机之外，就只剩下我和另外一位女士了。  
　　她看上去约有五十岁了，与我隔着一个座位，身上还穿着正装套裙，但又不是参加葬礼的那种。她把自己打理得非常职业，显得与此情此景有些格格不入，看起来像是听说了公墓遭到破坏的消息，便果断放下手上的体面工作匆匆赶来的样子。  
　　也许是猜出了我俩的目的类似，她转过头来，朝我微笑了一下，我也向她轻轻点了点头。偌大的一个墓园，并非适合扫墓的节日，我们坐上了同一辆车，此时此刻，虽然年龄相差不少，却有一种同舟共济的微妙之情。  
　　我注意到，她手中的花束略微不同于普通的花束。它的副花倒还是些绣线菊、满天星或者勿忘我之类的，但主花却是很少见的一支超过30公分长的花串，紫色的圆锥型花朵与狭长的叶子融为一体，看上去像是一把闪烁着两种颜色的软剑，非常独特。  
　　她在17区下了车。  
　　车上只剩我和司机，也许是出于关心，又也许是为了排遣无聊，他与我交谈了几句，知道了我将要去探望的逝者。  
　　“菁英学园的教授？”他说，“那是很厉害的人了，可是葬在18区有些偏了，应该是个很喜欢清静的人吧？”  
　　司机的话让我有些意外。  
　　“嗯，差不多是。”我斟酌着回答。  
　　葬在橙花公墓的18区，确实是札吉老师自己的意思。他很爱清静，清静到，葬礼的那一天，只有我，Alkaid，还有所里的几位老师在场，连五个人都凑不齐。但是，有那么两三次我来到这里探他，却发现墓前有人来过，还送了花。  
　　札吉老师并不是没有朋友，只是我并不认识他们而已。  
　　车子沿着人工湖走，湖岸和湖心都亮起了灯，铜制的黑色灯杆撑起了古色古香的灯座，在渐暗的晚霞中照亮了许多人脚下的路。  
　　又往前开了十几分钟，终于到了札吉老师所在的18区。不同于平日的清冷，此时的18区有些吵杂，下车后首先映入眼帘的，是一批正在巡逻的警员。心下一惊，以为这个区域真的受到波及了，忙找了个警员来问，结果被告知巡逻只是为安全起见，才松了口气。  
　　“目前还不知道是什么人搞的破坏，”一个警员对我说，“破坏者也许还藏身在偏僻的地方，趁天还没黑透，你们看一下确认没事后就赶紧离开吧。”  
　　我点点头，带着Alkaid直奔札吉老师的永眠之处。  
　　札吉老师的墓地在18区边缘，紧挨着一棵高大的樟树，我远远就看到了它，一抹黯淡的残霞刚好挨着它高高翘起的枝丫，像是要在燃尽之前努力将它们一起拖进火海似的。  
　　我们赶到时，树下已经站了一个人。那人正背对着我，但我一眼就认出了他。只见他头发凌乱，背脊微弯，说句不客气的话，就连黄昏时分的橙花墓园都比他有生气。  
　　看来生病的传言是真的，那人原本就矮小的身材裹在灰色的风衣里，更显得萧瑟。  
　　“阿光，”Alkaid从袋子里探出脑袋，“我待机一下，他走后再唤醒我，可以吗？”  
　　“当然。”  
　　Alkaid并不想看到他，我很羡慕她能理直气壮地对不待见的人果断待机，也许这就是M’S相较于人类的优越性吧。  
　　我在那个人身后两米处站定，清了清嗓子，叫道：“叶山所长。”  
　　可能是被吓了一跳，他猛地回过头，一个不留神，指尖的烟灰抖落在了墓碑前面。  
　　我不悦地皱紧了眉头。  
　　“噢，对不起。”他说着，掐灭了烟头。  
　　他的脸色像平时一样青灰，声音听上去有些感冒，风衣的领子被他高高竖起来挡风，可即使挡了风，也挡不住他时不时的咳嗽。  
　　如果你是第一次见到他，可能会以为他骄傲且易怒，因为他有着一双几乎要压住眼睑的浓重的眉毛。不过，只要与他共事过一段时间，就会知道他和这些特质压根沾不上边，他不像一个孤高的学者，而更像一个逐利的商人，这么些年来，他把学术作为工具，一次又一次为语言所争取到了可观的资金。  
　　只是那些资金，甚少用在方言部而已。  
　　“您的病好些了吗？”我问他。  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“身体不舒服还赶来这里，真是辛苦您了。”  
　　“噢，”他听出了我话中有话，但也不生气，“我只是顺便过来看一眼而已。”  
　　“顺便？”  
　　“是的，我的妻子和女儿都葬在3区，所以真的只是顺便而已。”  
　　“噢……抱歉。”我自觉失言。  
　　“没关系，”他没有看我，只盯着札吉老师的墓碑，“虽然札吉很多次在公开场合让我下不来台，但我从来不和已经过世的人计较，这一点你要明白。”  
　　“……”  
　　虽然不被包括我和萨莎在内的一些老师认可，但叶山也是凭借过硬的学术造诣成为语言所的一号人物的。他的身上有一股奇特的韧劲，但与札吉老师专注学术并精益求精不同，他的韧劲带着一种令人费解的曲意逢迎、挣扎求生的欲望。一开始和他接触时我对此感到好奇，直到我无意间看到了他的履历，才知道他并非早已入籍，而是沙洛特政权确立后才逃到新大陆的H国难民。  
　　即使外部大面积的战争已经结束，H国的独裁政权仍在苟延残喘，十年前，新的总统沙洛特上台，状况愈发变本加厉。十年来，持续的高压和恐怖迫使大批公民逃离故土，叶山所长就是其中之一。他踏上新大陆境内的那一年，H国已经开始严格管控边境，军队甚至会越境追杀逃离者，而雪上加霜的是，想要绕开H国边境军队的追杀来到新大陆，就必须穿越九死一生的“黄沙地带”。但人人都有向往光明的心，无论是军队的枪口还是捷径的险恶，都挡不住铤而走险者的脚步，那些靠着勇气和运气的庇护成功抵达新大陆的，会被总统授予自由勇士奖章。  
　　叶山所长的办公室里，就摆着这个奖章。  
　　这就是我百思不得其解的矛盾所在，是长久的压迫和九死一生的逃亡令他彻底厌倦了吗？平心而论，他与札吉老师只是严重不合，但还没到互为仇人的地步，我作为札吉老师的学生，确实不应该太过分。我告诫自己。  
　　“撤销方言部不是我的主意，是学园高层的决定。”  
　　“我知道。”  
　　“下月如果真要撤销，你也不必离开语言所，我试试帮你转去通识教学团，我们向来鼓励公选课的多样化，你是知道的。”  
　　“那么，”我笑道，“如果我专开一门反对新大陆语乃至语言单一化的课程，您会反对吗？”  
　　他与札吉老师的恩怨，我可以置之一笑，但他在学术上的谬误，我却定要据理力争。  
　　“这个……”他假装咳嗽了两声，容忍了我的再一次失礼，“只要你想，当然可以，通识教学团的事务我管不了，不过到时如果连教务团都否定你的申报，而你又来不及更改课程，那即使是我亲自出面也留不了你了，你要想好。”  
　　“我想好了，”我不假思索，“一切后果自负。”  
　　“摇光教授，”他的身体松动了一下，开始在墓碑前慢慢地来回踱着步，“不要太天真了，语言更迭的趋势已经一日比一日明朗，潮流如此，我们微小的个体是无法成为强大的力量与之抗衡的。”  
　　“新大陆语贫瘠到何种程度，想必您也心中有数，即便如此，您也认为全面推广没有任何问题吗？新大陆语推广的原因，是旧大陆语近年来发生了退化，但旧大陆语因何退化，目前学界没人说得清，从时间轴上看，它好像是与新大陆语一起凭空出现的，您不觉得奇怪吗？更重要的是，新大陆语的结构也不具备任何一种自然语言该有的内在逻辑，推广这样来历不明的语言，真的可以吗？”  
　　“奇怪又怎么样？巧合又怎么样？从实用的角度讲，原因根本不重要，好用才是关键，”他的口气有些不善，“新大陆正在吸纳越来越多的国民，总统和他的团队只是希望能够进一步降低交流成本，新大陆语，可以看作是旧大陆语的替代版本，这样想，会不会让你心里舒服些？”  
　　“比起你，我更不信任他们。”  
　　“除了札吉和他的M’S，你谁也不信任。”  
　　“别扯上他们，总统团队最近做了什么过分的事情，您知道吗？”  
　　“说说看。”  
　　“再一次发动对外战争，强行分离难民家庭，规定难民必须参加特殊体检，勒令边境部队袖手旁观，眼睁睁看着几乎已经触摸到希望的难民被追杀而来的军队屠戮——”  
　　“摇光教授，”他打断我的话，“你是不是管得太宽了？而且，这又关我什么事？”  
　　“叶山所长，他们将要影响的是无数人的前途和命运，身为学科带头人，身为政府顾问之一，您有责任提出属于自己的专业意见，而不该一味地迎合他们，关于边境策略和语言政策，您当然都有权为了自身利益保持缄默，但相对的，我也很难再对您这样的顾问保持起码的敬意！”  
　　他顿了一顿，看来是被戳中了痛处。  
　　“好，既然你这么直率，那我不妨也试着坦诚些。”  
　　他转过身面对着我，被眉毛压着的双眼又流露出看上去像是愤怒、但实质上并不知道是什么的情绪。  
　　“我确实对新大陆语很感兴趣，”他的声音听不出什么起伏，“也乐见它进一步壮大流行，但如果你认为我能从中获取什么利益，那就大错特错了。”  
　　“不可能没有目的。”  
　　“满足自己的兴趣，不是目的吗？”他低下头，又点上了烟，“我连哪些官员在实质支持新大陆语都不知道，怎么去捞取利益呢？”  
　　“所以，你才要表现得更加支持新大陆语，让他们发现你的价值所在，一旦他们发现了你的价值所在，他们迟早会主动现身，与你接触，我说得对吗？”  
　　“是个不错的思路，可惜只对了一半，我确实是想找到他们，但目的不是你想的那样——”  
　　突然，他趔趄了一下，跪倒在地，好像被什么东西击中似的。  
　　“叶山所长！”我本能地上前一步想要扶住他。  
　　“不要过来！”他恶狠狠道。  
　　他的语气，还有那副在眉眼的加持下凶狠到了极致的样子，实在有些吓人。  
　　我进退两难，呆立在了原地。  
　　他喘着气，粗重的呼吸夹杂着呻吟。  
　　“我帮您叫救护车……”  
　　“不用！我没事！”他瞪着我，“我马上就好了。”  
　　他所言非虚，我们感到他的呼吸频率连带着语调正在逐渐恢复到正常的状态。  
　　不是心梗，不是中风，Alkaid不在，以我有限的医学常识，完全不知道刚才他到底怎么了。  
　　不过，看他已经没有什么事，我也放心了，一来不会惹上什么麻烦，二来我们之间的对话，因为刚才的突发，可能会出现什么变化也说不定。  
　　“你刚才说，”他改变了狼狈的跪姿，变成坐在地上，一下一下揉搓着自己的胸口，“新大陆语是近些年才出现？”  
　　“是的。”  
　　他突然笑了起来，眼神轻蔑。  
　　“那你的研究水平可真是太有问题了，至少在十年前，我就听过了。”  
　　“……不可能！”这极大出乎我意料的信息让我猝不及防，“在哪里？”  
　　“十年前的10月23日晚上，国境线K段。”  
　　“什么……”  
　　“知道我指的是什么吧？”他停下了揉搓胸口的动作。  
　　“怎么可能……”我听到自己的声音有些颤抖。  
　　他所暗指的，是一桩至今仍悬而未决的惨案。十年前的10月23日晚上，有一支人数超过三百的H国难民队伍在新大陆国境线K段外侧遭到残忍屠杀。惨案是如何发生至今疑点重重，众说纷纭，有的说是追击的H国特工干的，因为H国对他们所认定的叛国者从来毫不留情；又有一说是新大陆边境队伍干的，因为那支难民队伍全由恐怖分子假扮而成，但死无对证。对于这桩惨案，H国与新大陆政府各执一词，拒不承认自己是凶手，公开的尸检报告也看不出端倪。这个悬案也成了新大陆光辉国史上的一个若隐若现的污点，每年的惨案纪念日，很多原籍是H国的公民以及尚未拿到新大陆国籍的H国难民会聚集到橙花公墓，在埋葬同胞最多的区域举行纪念活动。而在这两年，纪念的规模明显有扩大的趋势，也吸引了不少非H国原籍的人，甚至有了专属于纪念日的歌曲和标志。在惨案发生十年后的今天，这项每年风雨无阻的纪念活动在一些教材和研究文章里，也成为了新大陆文化及国民来源多样化、复杂化的象征之一。  
　　“叶山所长，莫非……”  
　　“是的，”他扶着膝盖站了起来，“我的太太和孩子，都死于那次屠杀，而我当时因为离队去找水源而逃过一劫，只远远地听到好多人在用一种我从未听过的语言同时呼喊着杀人和救命，而我赶到现场时，就只剩下漫山遍野惨不忍睹的尸体了。后来，大家管那种语言叫新大陆语，很不可思议，对吧？”  
　　“对不起，我真的不知道……”  
　　“在那之后，我就再没听到那种语言，直到三年前它再次出现，如果能趁势弄清楚是什么人在背后推动，也许就能知道那场屠杀的真相……”  
　　“所长……”  
　　我的思路变得一团糟，还没有从他突然透露的这些惊人内幕的冲击中缓和过来。  
　　一切都太让人意外了。  
　　短暂的沉默中，一阵干冷的劲风刮过安静的墓地，只有樟树在沙沙作响。  
　　“摇光，”叶山所长的声音在风中听得不大真切，“你有想过，自己为什么会来到这个国家吗？”  
　　“这个……”  
　　连年的多国混战，使得世界格局发生了很大变化，权力与国界不可避免的重新分配，相对于仍旧动荡不堪的其他地方，在H国东南方向的广阔土地上，形成了数个国家共管的类似联邦制的准和平区域，虽然之间偶有不和，但都不至于走到决裂或者战争的地步。大环境的和平与稳定产生了极强的虹吸效应，财富、人才、技术……都汇聚到这里，其发展程度甚至高于战前那些综合实力都名列前茅的国家，这个区域也因此得到了“新大陆”的美称，更为可贵的是，它也与历史上那个以星条为旗帜的伟大国家一样，对全世界敞开了怀抱，大量接纳了来自世界各地的人民。  
　　“对我来说，”我回答他，“新大陆是现在少数本土不受战火侵蚀又对国民友好的国家，在这里我能过上正常的生活。”  
　　“嗯……”他猛吸了一口烟，淡蓝的烟雾从他的鼻孔和嘴巴里逸散出来，缠绕着消失在冰冷的空气中。  
　　烟头被他丢到地上碾灭，我心中虽有不满，但已经远远够不上愤怒的程度了。  
　　“你的想法很好，说实话我很羡慕，”他灰色的双眼看定我，“祝你得偿所愿，与这些比起来，新大陆语是死是活，根本不重要。”  
　　他的话乍一听似乎有些讽刺的意味，但他的眼神却难得真诚。  
　　“那个……”我顿了一顿，鼓起勇气，“您太太和孩子的安眠之所，这次有遭到破坏吗？”  
　　“有。”  
　　“我很抱歉……”  
　　他脸上却没什么表情，反倒问我：“你觉得这次的破坏是什么人搞出来的？”  
　　“我不知道……”  
　　“按理说，”他轻哼一声，“亲人的长眠地被破坏我应该感到愤怒才对，可是我现在连产生这种情绪的能力都消失了，人都没了那么多年，这片墓地只不过是为生还者寄托哀思而已，我倒是希望，搞破坏的是那批惨死的难民的灵魂才好……”  
　　他的声音隐隐带着恨意，但那恨意转瞬即逝。他没有接着说下去，只是凝视着札吉老师的墓碑，眉头深锁，不知在想些什么，好一会儿，才转身准备离开。  
　　“走了。”他随意地朝我挥一挥手。  
　　“保重身体。”  
　　“嗯，”他突然停住脚步，“我在远程终端看到你关于波鲁群岛语言调查的后续申报了，已经签字批准。”  
　　“……谢谢你，所长。”  
　　“即使被迫离开语言所，也不要停止你的研究。”  
　　“……好。”  
　　目送着他萧索的身影慢慢消失在向下的台阶，疑云如同渐上的夜色，渐渐笼罩了我的心。  
　　叶山所长今天来到这里，真的只是顺便吗？他真的生病了吗？他为什么轻易就与我分享他的秘密？如果真的借着大力支持新大陆语的契机，找到了与那场屠杀相关的人物，他又会做什么？屠杀的内幕真的能水落石出吗？这一切完成之后，他的太太和孩子在天之灵，便能因此得到慰藉吗？  
　　我转身看着山下。18区的位置比前面的区域高些，站在高地的边缘，可以看到前面的区域，借着随后一丝夕阳的余晖和几台旋转的警灯，那些受到破坏的土壤表面清晰地映入我的眼帘。就像巨大的伤疤，毫无规律地游走、拱起，仿佛某种大型啮齿类动物狂欢后的一地鸡毛。如果此情此景出现在荒郊野外，那是不足为惧的，可是它们偏偏出现在闹中取静的橙花公墓。  
　　到底是什么东西造成的呢？  
　　这时，有嗡嗡的喧闹声响传进耳朵，山下那片满目疮痍的区域似乎起了一点小骚动，有几十个人集中在警戒线外，与维持治安的警察争执着什么，他们都穿着黑色的衣服，但又不像前来祭奠的正装，统一呼喊着某种口号，我努力想要听清，无奈风声不停，只隐约听到了要求新大陆政府公开某份文件的只言片语，似乎与叶山所长的目的是相同的。  
　　我想起来，H国难民的纪念日就在一周之后，这次遇到了墓地遭受破坏这样严重的事故，恐怕各种活动的日程都会发生变动吧。  
　　暗红色的晚霞逐渐染红了半个山头，风变得有些刺骨。我快步走到Alkaid跟前唤醒了她。  
　　只见她暖黄色的双眼一闪，看到熟悉的光亮，我的心很快安定了下来。  
　　“阿光，”她开门见山，“待机期间我的扫描功能并没有关闭，已经分析好了。”  
　　“好样的，”我摸摸她的头，“怎样？”  
　　“灵柩完好无损。”  
　　“那就好，附近的土层呢？”我知道Alkaid一定不忍扫描灵柩内部的遗体，尽管她对灵柩内的那个人有着深深的留恋。  
　　“看上去没有。”她的语气十分平静。  
　　“那就好，那我们回家？”  
　　“……能等一等我吗？我……想陪他一会儿，就几分钟。”  
　　“好。”  
　　我将冰冷的双手插进兜里获取一些暖意。  
　　Alkaid静静地坐在墓前，微垂着头。  
　　这次事发突然，我们来得匆忙，所以什么都没有带，要是平时，我会在公墓门口的花店买上一束百合聊表心意。  
　　Alkaid以垂首和静默替代花束。  
　　札吉老师，这次真是对不起了，我们下次一定不会这么马虎。我在心里默默说道。  
　　我决定不告诉Alkaid我和叶山所长的对话内容，一来怕扰乱她的心绪，二来那也是我和叶山所长之间的秘密。  
　　天黑下来了，好在回程的内线车不难等，我们很快就回到了公墓门口。  
　　还有两三辆警车没有开走，但探员们已经坐在椅子上喝着速溶咖啡看着表准备撤退了，询问他们所得到的答复是没有异常。  
　　将车子开出来，抱Alkaid坐上副驾驶系好安全带，开动。  
　　回程的路意外好走，在等第一个红灯口时，我收到了北斗教授的信息。  
　　因为阿洛的事，收到信息的那一刻，以为又要延期，心里顿时有种既失望、又松了口气的矛盾感觉。  
　　但是，收到他的消息总归是件开心的事，正好可以些微驱散橙花墓园里所见所闻所带给我的压抑。  
　　结果不是延期。他发信息，一为确认明天下午的会面，二为提醒我查收邮件。  
　　会面时间如之前所约定的，仍是周六下午五点半，医学所D107。时长两个小时。  
　　邮箱显示有一封新邮件。  
　　“Alkaid，”我说，“帮我看看邮件里有什么。”  
　　“好，”她双眼一闪，马上同步了我的邮箱，“有个压缩包，我解压一下看看……哇！！”  
　　“怎么了？！”红灯变成了绿灯，我只能目视前方，保持车子前行。  
　　“是一整套千川文字！”她激动地说，“不是简单的还原再现，而是已经做成了可经由键盘和手写板输入的可识别、可兼容系统！”  
　　“我的天，”我高兴道，“他有说什么吗？”  
　　“‘没想到，在您的促成下我竟有幸成了复活千川文字的人，”她激动得声音都有些颤抖了，“考虑到时间仓促，兼之书写部分由我负责，设计键盘输入程序时我就更多地考虑了自己的输入习惯，如果您在使用的过程中有觉得不方便的地方，烦请告知，我会尽快做出调整。”  
　　“Alkaid，下载下来，测试一下。”  
　　“好好。”  
　　她的双眼持续地闪动着。  
　　“设计得十分便捷，字库也完全兼容！”  
　　“这么厉害吗！”  
　　千川文字并非单纯的记音系统，他只用不到一周的时间，就能在电脑上将它开发出来？  
　　马上转念一想，他是这世上仅存的熟知千川语的人，我不过大致了解它的发音规律、看过几篇外行人写的论文，有什么资格去怀疑他呢？  
　　况且，他还是那么聪明的一个人。  
　　千川文字，因他而起死回生。而这位千川的“末世仓颉”，竟是一个年轻的医生。札吉老师如果知道的话，应该也会很高兴的吧？  
　　“如果你面对的那门语言，是一门再也无法通过第二人求证其真伪或对错的语言，那么就将所有的信任交托给对方吧，听他自由地说，看他自由地写，因为维持着语言生命力的，从来都是自由的表达，阿光，这一点你一定要记住。”  
　　我还记得札吉老师说这句话时的样子，那时我刚成为他的学生，他也刚结束一场漫长的田野调查回来，因为收获颇丰心情大好，于是请我吃饭，他甚至来不及回到自己的寓所放下行李。  
　　“如果给这个人足够的时间，独立且圆满地完成千川语言的记录整理对他来说，也不是不可能的吧，札吉老师？”我在心里默默对他说道。  
　　“尤其是，如果你面对的那门语言，是一门再也无法通过第二人求证其真伪或对错的语言，那么更要全身心投入地去感受，听他自由地说，看他自由地写，因为他发出的每一个音，写出的每一个字，说出的每一个词，都是绝响，你要好好记录下来，因为你是它们留存于世的最后希望。”  
　　这五年间，我只见札吉老师关心过两样东西：一是Alkaid的维修保养，二是濒危语种的发掘抢救。对前者自不必说，对后者，则不仅是出于责任感，还是出于一种对艺术近乎偏执的珍惜与尊重：每一种语言，都是一件拥有生命的奇特艺术品，不同的语音，不同的文字，不同的词汇，各自戴着规则的镣铐自由组合，就能在意识的世界中创造出无数个迥然不同的万物，正如不同的血，不同的肉，不同的骨头，依照既定的生长法则层叠拼接，就能在现实世界中形成无数个迥然不同的人。一种语言的每一个音，每一个字，每一个词，正如一个族群的每一滴血，每一片肉，每一块骨头，珍藏着一个族群的遗传密码，映现着一个族群的内心世界。  
　　永远看不清这一点的叶山所长，是无论如何都比不上札吉老师的。  
　　札吉老师的一些理论，确实会让人暂时地自觉崇高起来，颇为自得自负的时候，甚至会觉得头上多了一个发光的圆圈，背上长了一对白色的肉翅，看事物尽是一副俯视的姿态，仿佛自己曾经亲见巴别塔的烂尾。  
　　但这一次，在那位末世“仓颉”面前，我甘愿摘去光圈，斩断肉翅，乖乖俯首称臣。  
　　接下来的很长一段时间内，我要全身心的奉献给他的语言了吧。因雀跃而生的期待，让我暂时将墓园的压抑和疑云抛在了脑后。


	7. 尘泥春草

　　那次之后，橙花墓园再没有遭到破坏，事情不了了之。  
　　萨莎倒是带来了确凿的好消息。哥哥的“手里剑”找到了，整整一千枚，满满当当装在了一个大盒子里，差点被清洁阿姨当垃圾清理掉，好在找回来了，弟弟的心脏手术，也非常成功。  
　　希望他也有什么类似的好消息，能够稍微冲淡阿洛去世带来的悲伤。  
　　周六下午五点二十五分，医学所门前。  
　　天色将暗，气温颇低。  
　　樱花依旧盛开，然而没有像往常一样连成一片，其中一棵樱花树上的花凋落得一朵不剩，光秃秃地夹在中间，仿佛一群盛装的淑女中突然站进了一个老太太。  
　　“应该是温室故障了，”Alkaid从袋子里探出脑袋来，“一夜之间打回原形，可惜了啊……”  
　　拉了一个人过来问，原来是昨天下午物理所试验飞行器，半路出故障，不偏不倚地砸在医学所门前，砸毁了其中一棵樱花树的温室控制开关，由于是新技术，修起来有点困难。  
　　然后就如Alkaid所说，“一夜之间打回原形”。反季节的东西一旦失去了庇佑，就衰败得尤其迅速。  
　　轻车熟路，进大门右拐，过走廊，走约100米到D区，右手边第四个房间，“医学所D107 北斗”。  
　　抬起右手，笃，笃，笃，轻叩房门三下。  
　　心情依旧紧张，提着装有Alkaid的袋子的左手，不自觉地将带子缠绕了好几圈。  
　　然而，预期中那句带着独特鼻音的“请进”，却没有从门的那边传来。  
　　于是再度轻叩房门三下。  
　　“北斗教授？”  
　　门的另一边，依旧一片安静。我和Alkaid面面相觑。  
　　后退三步，往下看，只见白色的灯光被门缝压成薄薄的一层，匍匐在灰色的地砖上，暧昧地延伸到我脚下——D107室的灯，还是亮着的。  
　　犹豫着要不要推门进去。一阵思想斗争过后，很小人地将耳朵贴上那道门，捕捉着那边的动静。  
　　比如说，翻斗车什么的。  
　　但是没有。一切都很安静。  
　　医学所D区1楼单号走廊，一边是办公室，一边是巨大的朝西落地窗，傍晚，夕阳火一般燃烧，整条走廊都浸染在那鲜血似的、深沉而热烈的颜色当中。  
　　窗外种着不知名的树，透过窗户投下了深黑的影子，在地砖与墙壁的接缝处无声折断。  
　　走廊之中，除了我和Alkaid，一个人也没有。  
　　四周实在静得可怕，无论是门内，还是门外。我几乎连自己的呼吸声和心跳声都听得真切。  
　　“打扰了……”终于下定决心，右手搭上门把，轻轻转动，推。  
　　一刹那，下意识地闭上眼睛。  
　　明明心存期待，却又好像害怕见到什么似的。  
　　门缓缓地转动了一个小扇面，感觉到室内的灯光、地板和墙壁反射的光照在我的脸上，脑海中已经开始浮现出室内的摆设。  
　　门缓缓地被推开，合叶足够润滑，并没有发出任何声音。  
　　睁开眼睛，明明只是几秒的工夫，却好像被拉长了好几倍似的。  
　　这时，浸润在地板、墙壁、室内所有摆设之间的空气也带着似曾相识的气息蔓延过来。  
　　似曾相识？  
　　啊，对了，是香片的味道……擦着门沿，踮起脚尖迈进一步，视线终于不再受到阻隔。  
　　办公桌上，计算机屏幕还亮着。  
　　茶几上，放着两个马克杯。其中一杯还冒着腾腾的热气。  
　　茶几旁边就是沙发。  
　　沙发上，躺着北斗教授。  
　　依旧黑衣黑裤，外罩一件白大褂。身上盖着一条薄薄的毛毯，侧躺着，头随意枕在扶手上。  
　　北斗教授，竟然睡着了……我僵在那儿，门已经被我完全打开，进也不是，退也不是。  
　　沙发的一侧，略显凌乱地支着一堆人骨和单独头骨，它们的头一律耷拉着，眼窝空洞而漆黑，仿佛都在注视着他。  
　　很诡异的景象，仿佛恶魔在觊觎天使，怨恨他救死扶伤，屡屡从他们手中夺走猎物。  
　　在有限的狭小空间里单独面对一群骷髅，无论如何都是一件令人毛骨悚然的事。  
　　忙低下头，避开那诡异景象，正好看见Alkaid从狗包里露出半个脑袋来，看看他，看看我，然后朝门的方向努努嘴。  
　　我会意。  
　　屏气，踮脚，僵硬地转身：睡得那么沉，还是别打扰他了吧。  
　　这时，饮水机不识趣地发出轻微的响动，嗡嗡地响，越来越欢快。  
　　水沸了。  
　　好响的饮水机……大冷的天，不知缘何我的额头竟渗出了汗。  
　　“摇光教授！”  
　　既陌生又熟悉的那个声音在背后响起，带着若隐若现的、金子一般珍贵的千川鼻音。  
　　已经踏出D107的一只脚，又收回来。  
　　心下既是失望，又是期待。奇特的矛盾心理。  
　　转身，只见他已经从沙发上坐起来，揉着眼睛，又摸摸嘴巴，脸上还带着些许大梦初醒的迷茫神情，掺杂了一丝难堪。  
　　“北斗教授，”我先发制人，上前先鞠一躬，“吵醒您真对不起。”  
　　他的脸微微涨红，并不说话，只对我坐了个“请坐”的手势，便拿起茶几上空着的那个杯子，走到被人骨和单独头骨包围着的饮水机前。  
　　Alkaid跳了出来，端端地坐到沙发扶手上，盯着他看。  
　　他从饮水机下面的抽屉里拿出一个铁罐子打开，用勺子舀出茶叶，放进杯子里，压下热水键，接了半杯左右，轻轻摇一摇，倒掉那水，再压下热水键，接到八分，才告完工。  
　　熟悉的香片的味道，再次氤氲了这片狭小的空间。  
　　“真是抱歉，”他将冲泡好的茶放到我面前的茶几上，笑道，“让你们撞见我这样。”  
　　“哪里，”我伸手握住带着热量的马克杯，“吵醒您，我们才抱歉。”  
　　“那……”他一手插在白大褂口袋中，一手端着杯子，转身走到办公桌前启动了另一部计算机，“我们就尽快开始吧？”  
　　“好啊！”一个很好的“台阶”。  
　　我也走到办公桌前，“您那么快就把千川文字系统开发出来，这样就省去了大量手写转换时间，真是太谢谢您了。”  
　　“别客气，”他帮我拉开椅子，又转身从茶几上端过我那杯茶来，放到我手边，笑道，“自己的母语，当然希望自己能做得更好。”  
　　两台计算机背靠背对着，是相互连通的，他在他的计算机上打开了我几天前发给他的词表电子版，我这边也立即看到了。  
　　令我大感惊讶的是，词表的右栏竟然不是空白的，填上了千川文字的，大概已有十几页。  
　　原来他已经开始在做了。  
　　突然有点儿惭愧，与他合作的要求是我提出的，结果一路下来，好像什么事情都是他跑在前头，都是他在做。  
　　——可话又说回来，离了他，我也的确是什么也做不了的。  
　　“先前我以为这些只是举手之劳，”他在自己的计算机前坐下，“等到真正着手之后，才知绝非易事。”  
　　“啊，为什么？”  
　　“我已经有二十多年不曾用过自己的母语了，”他戴上眼镜，屏幕的光在镜片上发生反射，我看不清他的眼睛，“很多词要想很久才想起来怎么写。”  
　　“是吗？那真是辛苦您了……”看着那些在短时间内奇迹般苏生的千川文字，我百感交集，“北斗教授，您是什么时候离开千川市的？”  
　　“九岁。”  
　　“九岁？按语言调查方法的要求，您其实不是一个合格的发音合作人呢。”我笑道。  
　　“噢？这是为何？”  
　　“一般的语言调查，对发音合作人的选择是有讲究的，”我说，“最好是十三岁之前都在母语区生活的本地人士，以避免口音掺杂其他地区的特征，从而保证所记录下来的语言是纯正的，但是——”  
　　“但是这世上会说千川语的人只剩下我一个，”他笑道，“所以你们别无选择。”  
　　“这只是最基本的原因啦，”我说，“那您九岁之后去了哪儿呢？”  
　　“那之后……去了很多地方，”他微微将头俯下一个很小的角度，屏幕在镜片上的反射光再次挡住了他的眼睛，“真要列举出来，恐怕一个晚上都说不完呢。”  
　　“但您的千川鼻音却还顽固地保存在您的发音之中，”我饶有兴致，“我的导师曾经跟我说过，千川语最独特的一环是它的鼻音，最脆弱的一环也是它的鼻音，一旦受到其它语言的影响，就很容易消失。”  
　　“所以，你从我顽固的千川鼻音推断我的千川语应是十分纯正的？”他笑着问，“即便我只是在千川市生活到了九岁？”  
　　“是的，这实在很神奇。”  
　　“……这都是托我母亲的福，在我出生以前，千川市的语言就已经非常多样化了，除了固有的千川语之外，还有几种外来语与它竞争，我母亲很传统，对纯正的千川语非常执着，我一说串，她就会立刻纠正我。”  
　　“原来是这样……”  
　　“我们开始吧，前面十八页我已经做好，接下来，是我念出来，您标音对么？”  
　　“是的，”我戴上耳机，将磁盘插入计算机，开启录音及语音分析系统，“您现在可以开始念了。”  
　　“好。首先是‘太阳’，千川语念作……”  
　　他轻轻启唇，发出一串陌生的短音，完全不同于现行的旧大陆语。  
　　是千川语，毁于核爆二十多年、所有的图书馆和数据库都查无资料的千川语。  
　　活生生的。  
　　终于亲耳听见了，以学术的庄严名义。  
　　“请您停一下，”我的手因为激动而微微颤抖，“让我好好分析一下。”  
　　“好。”他笑，然后右手扶额，端起瓷杯啜了口香片。  
　　Alkaid跳到我的手边，她的人工头脑与我使用的语音分析系统是连通的，在这方面，她绝对是一个得力助手。  
　　但是今天，她金黄的眼睛显得比往常更为沉静而温柔，她心中一定在想着札吉老师，札吉老师留下的一个空白，今天终于填补上了。  
　　分析结果出来了，我用通用标音符号小心翼翼地敲下了“太阳”的千川语读音。  
　　为了验证自己的判断结果，我下意识轻声地念了出来，“啊，你模仿得很准呢。”他眼睛一亮，语带惊喜。  
　　“是么？”一直悬着的一颗心，终于放了下来，以前Alkaid总是嘲笑我耳朵不灵敏，读了一肚子理论却连一个单词的读音都记不准。  
　　“接着是‘月亮’，念作……”  
　　他又发出一串陌生的短音，传说中的千川鼻音，终于以完整的、独立的形态呈现了出来，不再寄居于第二种语言之上。  
　　“‘星星’，念作……”  
　　Alkaid坐在一本厚厚的医学辞典上，一边将我传输过来的语音分析结果进行处理，一边观察北斗教授的发音唇形，以补充录音数据的不足。  
　　“‘天空’，念作……”  
　　千川语的语音系统并不是很复杂，在听写了十几个词语之后，语音系统的雏形就基本可以在计算机上构建出来了。  
　　构建出语音系统，标音就变得简单许多，标音反过来也促进了语音系统的成熟和完善，我和Alkaid的反应速度逐渐加快，他也在不停地调整朗读速度，以配合我们的分析步调。  
　　千川音，真的很美，十几个词语听写下来，便是这种感觉。  
　　语言学可算文科中的理科，无论何种现象，总能够用理论进行解释的，比如千川音的美，主要在于它的悦耳，而它的悦耳，则主要源于它丰富的元音，以及选择性极强的鼻音。  
　　当然，感情因素也不可忽略，这又是语言学作为人文学科的一面。我对这门看似熟悉实则陌生的语言抱有特殊的好感。札吉老师的愿望、Alkaid的忠诚，固然是一个方面的原因，但更多的还是源于我自己的感情。  
　　北斗教授，确是我极为欣赏的一个人。  
　　“‘银河’，念作……”  
　　“‘流星’，念作……”  
　　“‘风’，念作……”  
　　“‘雷’，念作……”  
　　“‘云’，念作……”  
　　“‘雨’，念作……”  
　　办公室内很安静，饮水机中的水沸腾了几次，除了时而响起的“嗡嗡嗡嗡”，便只有他读词的声音、我敲击键盘的声音、Alkaid零件摩擦的声音，小小的一个空间里，四种截然不同的声音微妙地平衡着。  
　　他轻车熟路地朗读，我轻车熟路地听记。  
　　一个半小时过去，他事先做好的前十八页全部标音完毕。  
　　“接下来是‘溪’，写作……”  
　　他在那边轻敲键盘，我这边的屏幕上很快出现一个新的词。  
　　“念作……”他略一思索，发出一个音。  
　　这个发音似曾相识……咦，是不是与前面的某一个词重复了？  
　　忙翻回前面的页面核对。  
　　“是重复了，”他笑道，“在千川语中，‘溪’和‘银河’是相似的字形，一样的读音。”  
　　很快找到“银河”的词条，果真，与“溪”的词条字形相似，读音相同。  
　　突然之间，我的心被一种非常微妙的感情捉住。  
　　新大陆语中“银河”这个词，本身就是一种比喻，千川语只不过是换一种比喻，将一条“银白色的星星之河”，比作了“小溪”——每一种语言都有运用引申义以达到表达经济的倾向，所以千川语对“银河”的表述并不足为奇。  
　　然而，“河”与“溪”毕竟不同，新大陆语之所以称“银河”为“河”，乃着眼于它的广袤与浩瀚，带着古今一同的敬畏之情。  
　　而千川语却称“银河”为“溪”，为何？  
　　“溪”的规模比“河”小，这是广为认可的，不消赘述，然而在我的观念之中，“溪”除了包含比“河”小的意义之外，还附着有另外一个非常独特的信息，那就是——生命力。  
　　那是山间的小股水流，或许只是来源于某一处潮湿的罅隙，只因了地心引力的作用，或者轻风的一次吹拂，便勇敢地踏上旅途，一路高歌，一路前行。原先那歌声是细而弱的，但随着山势渐险，旅途渐长，越来越多的同伴作为歌者加入了其中，就逐渐变得嘹亮而富有朝气。那清可见底的一袭，竟蕴含无限生机，水面，浮云流转，鱼儿腾跃，岸边，芳草萋萋，骊鸟歌唱，若是涉足其中，怕是连一双平淡无奇的脚踝也会懂得呼吸的真谛……是一种温柔、亲切、活泼的生命力，平易近人，触手可及。  
　　谁敢说在纵贯天际的那一条巨大光带里就绝对不存在生命呢？有那么多的星星，有那么令人眼花缭乱的绚烂光辉……虽然现在已经看不到了。  
　　那第一个将“银河”叫做“溪”的千川人，在夜晚的时候，也许连星星们彼此之间的交谈都听得见吧？  
　　多么可爱的一个人啊！  
　　恐怕连他自己都不知道，这个细腻得惊人的比喻最后竟会在千川语中固化，成为约定俗成的一个词。  
　　“这两个词条之间的关联，”他问，“有什么特别的么？”  
　　我便迫不及待地将那些想法说给他听。  
　　他听罢，微一低头，良久。  
　　待到再抬头，眉眼之间竟是满满的笑意。  
　　“我还是第一次见有人以这样的方式去解释一个看似寻常的比喻关系，”他说，“其实在千川语中，这样的近形同音词我记得还有不少呢！”  
　　“噢？”我饶有兴致地，“您能再举一些例子么？”  
　　“稍等，”他翻找起词表来，“我看看……”  
　　内置耳机里又传来Alkaid的提醒：“七点半了，差不多到时间了。”  
　　时间竟过得这么快！  
　　“啊，有了，‘花’和‘笑’，也是相似的字形，相同的读音。”  
　　他发出一串短音，又验证似地发了几遍，然后轻敲键盘。  
　　词表上的“花”和“笑”条目，便又添上了两个字形相似的词。  
　　花朵与笑容？的确又是一个洗尽铅华的好比喻。  
　　自然语言，是相对于人工语言而讲的。之所以被冠以“自然”之名，浅层次的原因是它完全起源于人类的自发性行为，有一个完整的进化成熟的过程；而深层次的原因，则是它与大自然之间的密切联系，语言在茹毛饮血、刀耕火种的蛮荒时代诞生，与那些仅用枝叶蔽体的人类始祖一样，刚从大自然的母体呱呱坠地，身上还烙刻着大自然深深的印记。  
　　而古人是极富浪漫情怀的一群，在语言尚处于词汇匮乏状态的幼儿期，十分善于发现事物与事物之间的关联，并将这种关联构筑到语言之中去。  
　　之后，语言作为工具辅佐人类一步步走向开化，走向文明。然而这个前行的过程，同时也是一步步远离自然，远离本真的过程，原先犹如同卵胞胎的那些词语，之间也渐行渐远，直至分道扬镳，再也看不出彼此间的血缘关系。  
　　所以，能够在一门被调查的语言中，发现类似“花”与“笑”这样近形同音的关联，在收获一些语言学的意义之外，还仿佛撩开了已经密布这个时代的文明烟雾的一角，隐约窥见了过往的素颜，然后轻轻发出一声感叹：原来它们一直都在！  
　　千川语正是那些“素颜”中的小小一片，拨开冻结的尘泥，看到嫩绿而顽强的一簇春草。  
　　“还有……”他继续轻敲键盘，“‘眼睛’和‘天空’。”  
　　词表上“眼睛”一栏，又多了一个与已有的“天空”字形相近的词。  
　　“这……莫非千川人的祖先都是蓝眼睛？”我随口问道。  
　　“可能吧。”他笑道。  
　　其实，“天空”的涵义岂止“蓝色”一项呢？仰望青空，那无边无际的通透的蓝，烟波一般。  
　　温柔，淡然，意味悠长。  
　　所以，如果说“蓝”是“天空”的主要涵义，那么，“明净”、“清澈”、“深远”便是“天空”的隐喻成分。  
　　以“天空”比喻“眼睛”，历经长时间的演化最终实现约定俗成，一种对千川语的欣赏和敬佩之情，在我心中逐渐发酵：用“天空”的隐喻成分来形容现在坐在我对面的那个人的眼眸，也没有什么不可以吧？  
　　不过，他眼眸中的那种碧绿，也许用“春草”来形容会更加合适？  
　　春草……在被机械占满生活的分分寸寸的如今，我竟还能一口气想出这么多关于自然界的事物，连我自己都感到吃惊。


	8. 地狱视线

　　第一次的合作，因为词语引申义的小小插曲拖延了十分钟，在晚上七点四十分的时候结束。  
　　“Alkaid，”他关了计算机，走到我这边来，“按照约定，今天为你修复左膝。”  
　　Alkaid扭头看我，我点点头，她便顺从地垂下耳朵和尾巴，放松了身体。  
　　他抱起Alkaid，走到上次放除锈器的地方。拉开帘子，除锈器已经不在了，换成了一个平整的机械台。  
　　我也掀开帘子凑上前看。  
　　“很复杂吗？”我假惺惺地问，“需不需要花很长时间？”  
　　“是半月板的问题，螺丝不合规格，主体的超合金片虽然没什么磨损，但柔韧度远远达不到标准，”他打开机械台上方的无影灯，又拿过一个小巧的金属箱子打开来，里面装着各种精细工具，“在负担90%以上运动功能的腿关节上随便用这样的零件，实在要命。”  
　　我的脸微微发烫。  
　　“还好，”他将撬开来的Alkaid的左膝金属外盖放到一边，侧过身仔细挑起箱子里的零件来，“半月板零件的问题还没有波及开去，只要更换一下零件就好。”  
　　“一个零件会影响到全身？”  
　　“当然会了，”他从箱子中挑出一颗崭新的螺丝，以及一块崭新的超合金片，“零件与零件之间总是在相互磨合的，而个别不合规格的零件会改变磨合的良性特质，使合乎规格的零件发生异变，如此连锁反应下去，自然波及全身。”  
　　“那不就像癌细胞一样吗……”  
　　“是的，”他用特制的扳手旋开Alkaid左膝上那颗有问题的螺丝钉，使了好大力气，额头都出了汗，“Alkaid的零件型号与新大陆的标准完全不符，我得把替换零件做一点改造才行。”  
　　“很复杂吗？麻不麻烦的？”我只得重复某个无聊的问题，“需不需要帮忙？”  
　　“这忙你也帮不上……”他停一停，一手撑住机械台，一手撩起Alkaid的左膝端详着，“不如你帮我重新泡杯茶吧，茶叶在饮水机下面抽屉的罐子里。”  
　　“啊，好好。”我如获大赦。  
　　掀开帘子走到他的办公桌前，他的那杯茶已经凉了，没怎么喝过，还剩八分满。  
　　端起杯子，走到人骨和单独头骨们包围着的饮水机前，照着他之前的步骤为他重新泡了一杯香片。  
　　帘子那边响起了类似切割金属的声音，并不刺耳。  
　　转身，突然注意到那些人骨和单独头骨们，它们和先前一样耷拉着脑袋，没有人动过它们，摆放的角度与我刚进门时一样。  
　　然而，总感觉有那么点儿奇怪，明明是稍微朝向与饮水机有着一段距离的沙发的，为什么总有那么几个瞬间，让我觉得那些空洞的眼窝似乎藏着来自另一个世界的……“视线”？  
　　就像在看肖像画，无论你走到哪个地方，画中人的目光总是跟随着你。  
　　如果是跟随着我倒也罢了，毕竟我是看“画”的那个人，如果是盯着沙发也罢了，毕竟它们是稍微朝向沙发的，这同时也可以解释我刚进门时看到的诡异一幕。  
　　可是，那些“视线”现在又好像并不落在我和沙发之间的任何一个之上……它们到底在“看”什么呢？  
　　我壮着胆子站到它们中间，想象自己是它们中的一员，融入它们，为自己的视线确定一个与它们一致的“方向”。  
　　札吉老师说过，本质为振动波的声音，或者本质尚且不明的视线，都像是漂浮在空气中的、有着固定方向的细小“纤维”，尤其是视线，只要有能力将它们“拧”成一股……从空洞的眼窝开始，捕捉每一丝隐约的不寻常，一点一点的搜集，聚拢，一点一点的捻出一条“线”来。  
　　端起茶杯走出它们的包围圈，从空洞的眼窝开始，置下一个起点，牵出一条若隐若现的“线”，然后在“线”的另一端绑上即将投向目标的“爪钩”。  
　　凝神屏息，捕捉空气中的那一点点不寻常的脉动，借着第六感的惯性猛力一“掷”，让“爪钩”飞速掠过一路的无关杂物：沙发，地板、饮水机，办公桌，书橱……那道帘子。  
　　“视线”的尽头，是那道帘子。  
　　还有，他的影子。  
　　无影灯的光，将他的影子打到了帘子上，微微晃动着。  
　　天啊！它们分明是在“看”他！  
　　登时毛骨悚然，几乎叫出声来。  
　　“摇光教授？”他的声音突然从帘子那边传来，“你还好吧？”  
　　“啊？”我急急刹住就要冲破喉咙的叫声，勉力使自己镇定下来，“我没事，马上就来！”  
　　从饮水机到帘子后面的机械台不过几步的距离，我却必须在这几步之间调整好自己的情绪。  
　　头有点眩晕，耳膜也有些微的鼓胀。但我决定什么也不说，在这个科学高度发达、机械化高度扩张的世界里，已经没有人会因为你的肉眼看到什么东西而对你产生崇敬之心，相反的，还会狠狠地嘲笑你一番。  
　　“装神弄鬼”，在这个时代已经成了一句相当毒舌的话。  
　　是我太过敏感了吗？  
　　也许是的，那个似有似无、甚至或许都不能称之为“世界”的领域，于我虽说绝对不是召之即来，但恰恰是能够挥之即去的。  
　　只须，打消心底的任何疑虑，或者假设。无论那“疑虑”或者“假设”是已经成形的，还是仍旧混沌一团的。  
　　所以，还是将一切解释为“敏感”吧。  
　　掀开帘子的前一秒，我鼓起勇气回头望了一眼，骷髅们仍旧静静地立在饮水机的周围，耷拉着脑袋，裸露着眼窝。  
　　那些奇怪的“视线”完全消失了，它们不再“看”着房间内任何的一样东西。  
　　掀开帘子，无影灯的光有些刺眼。只见他戴着防护眼镜，背对机械台的前端站在一个仪器前面，将双手伸进仪器顶上的半圆型玻璃密闭空间内，用激光切割着什么东西。  
　　我将冲泡好的香片放在他的手边。  
　　“谢谢，”他端起杯子喝了一口，“快好了。”  
　　他戴着防护眼镜，我看不清他的眼睛。  
　　突然发现，他的脸色似乎比刚才苍白了许多。  
　　是因为弧光的照射么？  
　　Alkaid静静地趴在机械台上，左腿膝盖以下部分被拆下来了。  
　　“痛吗？”我用手指缠绕着她那细细的机械尾巴，有节律地描画着摩尔斯密码。  
　　“有一点痛，但不用担心……我能忍受……”内置耳机里传来她略显疲乏的声音。  
　　这时，切割金属的声音停止了。  
　　“好了。”他走过来，摘下防护眼镜，将右手掌伸到我和Alkaid跟前摊开，当中是一颗经过了打磨的螺丝钉，以及两块切割成半月板形状的超合金片。  
　　我看到他的脸色已经恢复如初，没有了刚才弧光照射下的那种苍白。  
　　“将它们换上，Alkaid就能活动自如了，”他从工具箱中挑出镊子、钳子和螺丝刀各一支，然后俯下身看着Alkaid，轻声说，“接下来会有点痛，忍耐一下。”  
　　“是。”Alkaid点点头。  
　　他轻轻拍了拍Alkaid的头，然后开始为她的左膝装上加工好的零件。  
　　安装比拆卸复杂得多，一些部位的构造较为特殊，必须先行拆卸后行安装。除此之外，还有一些操作必须将器械直接插入零件之间的空隙才能进行。由于Alkaid的身体严重老化，很多按照机械参数规定严格预留的空隙已经变窄，甚至消失，所以这类操作会给她带来相当大的痛苦。  
　　可是Alkaid却很勇敢，一声不吭的，只在几个极痛的瞬间微微颤抖了几下而已。  
　　她的坚强，令我敬佩。  
　　我握住她同样细细的机械爪子，给她力量。  
　　饮水机中的水又沸腾了几次，时钟的指针从七时四十分转向了八时一刻。  
　　“好了，”他拧好Alkaid左膝金属外盖上的最后一颗螺丝钉，长舒一口气，轻轻拍了拍Alkaid的背，“Alkaid，现在你可以试着自己活动下，看能否适应。”  
　　Alkaid点点头。她先用两只前脚撑起身体，接着是右腿，最后才是修复过的左腿。  
　　试探性地轻轻点地，站稳，试探性地往前迈开脚步。  
　　一步，两步，三步……稳健有力。  
　　Alkaid的左腿，真的彻底好了。  
　　在平安无事地迈开了三四步后，Alkaid轻巧一蹬，跳下了机械床，钻出帘子跑到门边蹦两蹦，跑回来，跳上机械床踩一踩，又跳下跑开，像只淘气的小猫一样。如此来回几次后，她转变目标蹿到了茶几上，似觉意犹未尽，又扑上仅有一尺之隔的沙发，在那上面调皮地打了几个滚儿。  
　　从札吉老师手中继承Alkaid的所有权已经一年，我还是第一次见到她这么兴奋。  
　　我一个四肢健全的人，就是神经再纤细也无法完全体会失去一条腿的感受吧？更何况，Alkaid性格坚强，平日已表现得足够开朗豁达。  
　　心中有愧，我平日里对她的关照，实在太少太少了。  
　　“看来是没什么问题了，你以后就不用老用袋子提着她到处走了，”他半倚着机械台，一手端茶杯一手插在白大褂口袋中，看Alkaid在那儿兴奋地上蹿下跳，“Alkaid体积虽小，重量可不轻呢。”  
　　言语之间掩盖不住欣喜之意。  
　　Alkaid终于疯够了，跑回了我脚边。  
　　“北斗教授，”我说，“虽说大恩不言谢……”  
　　“我是一个医生，”他却只是闭眼浅浅一笑，“救死扶伤是我的职责所在，再者，让绝佳的人工头脑蜗居在一具残破的机械躯体内，本身就是一件很遗憾的事，”又蹲下身拍拍她头，“Alkaid非常的聪明，我很乐意继续帮助她。”  
　　他又看看墙上的钟，说：“时候不早了，今天我们就到这儿吧？”  
　　“好的，今天真是谢谢您了。”我说。  
　　“别客气……”他收拾好工具，“我们走吧。”  
　　终于不用再用狗包提着Alkaid走了，只让她记得跟上就好。不过狗包太大放不进随身包里，依旧得空空提着走。  
　　走出D107，站在走廊，室内的灯光照在对面的落地窗上产生反射，而眼睛又已经适应了光亮，一时看不清外面的景象。  
　　但耳朵还是灵敏的，感觉四周比下午更加沉寂。沉寂得出奇。  
　　他关了D107的灯走出来，落地窗的反射光倏忽消失，此时，我的眼睛也逐渐适应了黑暗的环境，窗外的景象终于款款映入眼帘——几束灯光斜斜地从楼上照下来，照在窗外的大树之间，或者更远处的广场一隅，竟然幻化出了一个供能工巧匠纵情挥洒技艺的天地。那些肉眼看不见的能工巧匠，用他们的手，以地面为底，光源为顶，造出了一樽樽薄得吹弹可破的乳白色锥形琉璃罩。  
　　那一樽樽巨大而倾斜的锥形“琉璃罩”中，有羽毛状的细小东西正在不断地飘落。  
　　近处的树冠、树根、草地，远处的广场、屋顶，隐隐约约散发着断续的微弱白光。  
　　竟然下雪了。  
　　“难怪这么安静，”他说，“原来是下雪了。”  
　　“好久没看到雪了呢。”  
　　“为什么一下雪，世界就会变得那么安静呢？”Alkaid问。  
　　他低头看Alkaid，笑道：“因为雪会吸收音波。”  
　　“那是什么原理呢？”Alkaid又问。  
　　“雪花稀疏地聚合在一起，中间会存在许多小孔，和吸音板的构造相似，”他锁上D107的门，披上一件铅灰色的风衣，“音波进入小孔后，会在雪的内部产生乱发射，能量就这样被消耗掉了。”  
　　走到医学所门口，才发觉雪比原先想象的大，远远近近，都快成了一片白色的世界。  
　　医学所门前的樱花树，除了温室屏障坏掉的那一棵，其余依旧顶着巨大的绚烂树冠，在夜色之中，我几乎要将它们与雪花混淆起来。  
　　他从自动租借机处取来一把伞。  
　　“虽说走到各自的车前只有几步路而已，”他将伞撑开，示意我靠近些，“还是用一下吧。”  
　　“谢谢。”我抱起Alkaid，钻进伞下。  
　　我和他的车，都停在几十米外。  
　　地上铺了一层薄雪，踏上去依旧能感觉到地面的浑厚坚实。因为摩擦的缘故，雪粒在鞋底与地面之间，随着我和他迈开的每一步，发出“嘎吱嘎吱”的轻响。  
　　细碎的雪花不停地落在伞上，也化作了点点虫鸣。  
　　耳膜微微有些鼓胀。实在是太安静了，仿佛全世界声音的来源都被压缩在我们两个人的周围。  
　　不禁用拳头捣捣耳朵，好让自己好受些。  
　　“我的母亲曾经告诉我说，如果发现屋外有不寻常的寂静时，掀开帘子看，八成能看到雪正在下。”他笑道。  
　　“是吗，”我听见自己的声音在脑海中回荡，“那确实是一种独特的体验……”  
　　千川语，让他想起了多年以前的事，而千川市，是毁于核子弹袭击……我不知道此时此刻他心中对于母亲的回忆，是否温暖大于哀伤。  
　　人脑之中，掌控母语与管理情感的区域十分接近，所以母语并不仅仅具有语言上的意义。新大陆对所有的人来说，都是一个或已熟悉或仍陌生的异国他乡，母语对生活在这里的每一个人来说，就像当初背井离乡时收入行囊的一抔土，装入瓶子的一捧水，从那以后，所有那些在不安和孤独的挤压之下，汩汩流淌出情绪深处的至为幽微的况味，唯有母语能够承载和消解，否则会让人消沉，或者发疯。  
　　在这方面我是幸运的，因为我的母语本就是现行通用语的亚种，它最大限度地帮我渡过了最难熬的头几年。  
　　我打开车门，他帮我撑着伞，直到我坐进驾驶座。  
　　Alkaid从我怀中轻车熟路地跳到副驾驶座上，用两只细细的前爪巴着车窗，看外面的雪景。  
　　关上车门，转头却见他仍旧站在车外，看着远处不知什么地方，一副若有所思的样子。  
　　“北斗教授？”我摇下车窗，“您怎么了？”  
　　然而，他却好像没听见似的，依旧看着远处，思考着什么。  
　　那种姿态，让我突然有一瞬间的恍惚。  
　　那是，一种非常特别的，水乳交融的感觉。  
　　该怎么形容呢，此时的他，似乎完全化入了眼前这个白色世界，变成了它不可分割的一部分，与亿万片正在降落或已经在地面堆积起来的雪花一起，分享同样的呼吸，同样的脉搏。  
　　仿佛此刻，世界就是他，他就是世界。  
　　和母语口音很难完全消除一样的道理，一个人曾经长期生活过的地方，会在他身上烙下深深的印记。一个人，当他处在他最熟悉的环境之中时，周身所散发出来的气息，与他身处其它地方时是截然不同的。  
　　仔细观察的话不难发现，那多出来的一样东西，便是“无”。  
　　融入一切，无声无息，无边无际。  
　　——可是，不应该这样的。  
　　据我所知，千川市地处温带，一年四季中，也只有冬季的一部分时间有降雪。  
　　而他此时的姿态，却让我觉得他已经在某个终日飘雪的世界里生活了无数个年头。  
　　为什么？  
　　“我想起来了！”他终于开口，语气竟是少有的雀跃。  
　　“想起什么？”我忙问。  
　　“千川语中的‘雪’和‘寂’，”他眼中突然大放异彩，成了我视野内唯一的绿，“也是字形相近，读音相同的！”  
　　雪更大了，他趴在我的车窗之外，一手插在风衣口袋中，一手撑伞，巨大的伞面甚至盖住了挡风玻璃的小小一角。  
　　他轻轻启唇，发出一串全新的短音，又重复一遍，似乎是在念给我听，又似乎是在自己进行确认。  
　　千川鼻音，在静谧的大雪之中显得更加清晰，也更加柔和。  
　　雪，寂。  
　　一物，一感，在语言学意义上，彼此间似有不可逾越的鸿沟。  
　　然而，千川语竟赋予它们听觉上的引申关系，并且将它们固化成一对近形同音的词！  
　　这是我至今接触过的任何一种语言都不具备的。  
　　此时此刻，我似乎独占了一门几乎就要灭绝的语言所有的美。  
　　札吉老师身处九泉之下，欣慰之余，也许也会暗暗嫉妒一番的吧？  
　　“晚些时候我将这两个词的字形和录音发给你！”他说。  
　　“你现在去哪儿？”我问。  
　　“医院，”他直起腰，抖抖伞柄，抖下一阵小雪来，然后挥一挥手，“还有一些事情要处理，再见。”  
　　“再见。”我也朝他挥挥手。  
　　他点点头，转身走了。  
　　我隔着车窗，隔着飘得愈发密集的雪，看他走向几十米外的车，看他开车门，看他坐进驾驶座，看他朝着与我相反的方向调了个头，最后开进了茫茫的雪幕之中。  
　　“Alkaid，今晚吃大餐，”我转过头，“庆祝你的左腿彻底修复。”  
　　Alkaid并没应话。  
　　“Alkaid？看雪景看呆啦？”我忍住笑，“想什么呢？”  
　　“啊？”Alkaid才反应过来，“你说什么？”  
　　“哈，没有，”我打开雨刷，启动车子，“我们回家吧。”


	9. 白光黑雨

　　虽说是为左腿的彻底修复庆祝，但Alkaid不需要吃饭，所以晚饭实质上是我一个人的事。所谓的“大餐”，其实只是稍微用心做出来的一份拌饭。  
　　Alkaid为我打下手。作为M'S，她并非与厨房完全隔绝，将细细的机械爪子换种用法，淘米洗菜、刮鳞切肉之类的也能充充行内。  
　　但是，虽然她装备有全套能够精确探测油盐含量的仪器，也终不能与人的味蕾分庭抗礼，做出口味恰到好处的饭菜。  
　　我的头有点痛，似乎从被骷髅们的“视线”吓了一跳开始的，几个小时过去，也不见好转。  
　　身体的其他地方并无任何不适。普通的感冒不是这样的。  
　　——那个时候，果然是“越界”了么？记得父亲说过，我的感知力异于常人，可以发现很多人发现不了的东西，不过相对的，也容易受到很多人不可能受到的伤害。父亲的这话让少时的我耿耿于怀了很久，后来也渐渐淡忘，不过今晚的事情，让我又想起了父亲的话。  
　　不行，现在不要去想父亲，我摇了摇头，努力将他的形象从我脑中挥散。  
　　气温又下降了些许，和百多年前没有什么两样，大面积点对点的控温技术一直处于瓶颈期，家家户户还是通过统一的管道供应暖气。  
　　并不是特别有效，我又另外加了一个取暖器。  
　　温度适中的拌饭端上桌，浇上沙拉酱、蟹肉碎和芝麻，心满意足地坐下来独享。Alkaid自如地跳上饭桌看我吃，我伸手从沙发上的书堆中抽出一本《大陆语史稿》递给她，她的注意力立刻转移了，乖乖坐下来看。  
　　打开收音机，正好赶上天气预报。  
　　“为保证建州十六周年庆典顺利进行，经总府特批，北部黑石州将在近期实施大型人工消雪计划。由于雨云南移，预计未来一周，与黑石州南部接壤的赤岩州北区还会有数次较大的降水过程。”  
　　看来将是水分相当充沛的一周呢。记忆中似乎已经很久没下雪或下雨了。  
　　新大陆拥有一套相当完善的小气候调控系统，菁英学园所在的赤岩州属于学术机构密集区域，平日只需通过调控系统维持空气的温度和湿度即可，并没有多少降水的必要。  
　　为什么连正常降水都排斥呢？说起来令人啼笑皆非，新大陆的机械程度非常之高，连地底都被各种精密的线路所占据。然而，新大陆最初的总规划师却是个冒进分子，这位冒进分子，在为地底线路设计依托平台时竟然完全没有将防水部件插槽考虑进去。  
　　这个后果，最终由全面加装的气候调控系统来买单：一边是一次次地将雨季阻挡在门外，为绝对不能出大故障的地下线路们争取正常运作的空间，另一边是耗费大量的人力物力进行亡羊补牢。  
　　幸运的是，补救的措施如今似乎已经初见成效，至少是在有特殊需要的时候，已经有勇气将降水大大方方地让进门来，或者毫不愧疚地踢到“邻居们”那儿去。  
　　今晚突降的大雪，也许就是气候控制的结果。  
　　吃完饭，手脚麻利地处理完各种杂事，便开始工作：从今天开始，利用一切的空余时间奋战，将从前堆积下来的语言整理任务做完，为千川语的记录和研究腾出尽可能多的空间。  
　　其实，手头的很多任务早已成为“死存”，要么因为资金不足，要么因为战争的不可抗力，要么因为委托方觉得价值太小而撤销合作，只留下一堆或残缺不全的资料，由得它们自生自灭。  
　　不过，即使当下方言部的存续面临着极大的问题，“门面”的观念也从来就不是战争所能摧毁得了的：一个全科学园必须有最完善的学科配置，无论那些学科对民众生活的改善有没有作用，一个国立图书馆必须有最齐全的百科数据，无论那些数据还有没有重见天日的机会。  
　　而这种“门面”观念，竟与札吉老师的立场殊途同归，虽然一个是为支撑学科和数据库，一个是为保存族群的“遗传密码”，但手段却是一样的：发掘，然后记录。  
　　也算因祸得福，时至今日，像札吉老师和我这样的语言“考古人”已经所剩无多了，受益于这种“稀有”，十年来我们得以守住最后一块立足之地，得以在建设性学科们的夹缝中得过且过，一边聆听濒危语言们的微弱呼吸，一边见证自家行当的逐渐没落。  
　　雪仍在下，天地之间一片宁谧，Alkaid也一直在看她的书，一声不响的。  
　　我一刻不停地翻看、整理着资料。实在是太安静了，就连指腹擦过纸张的声响都清脆而明晰。  
　　待到工作告一段落，抬头看钟，竟然已经十一点半。  
　　没有北斗教授的任何信息，打开邮箱，也没有任何新的邮件。  
　　“晚间我会将这两个词的字形和录音发给你！”  
　　突然想起他趴在车窗上、告诉我千川语中“雪”与“寂”之间有着密切联系时的样子。  
　　他是迫切的。  
　　难道他现在还在医院？都这么晚了。  
　　存好完成的文档，顺手登陆了“核爆孤儿之家”。  
　　“Max”的头像是灰色的，近期也没有发表新帖。  
　　而“Judem”竟然在线，他又带来了一首新的曲子，但所用的乐器不是小提琴，而是口琴。  
　　曲调虽简单，然而清新柔美，别有一番韵味。  
　　困意渐起，头还是有些痛，于是退出论坛，关机，洗漱，上床。  
　　——反正他今晚没给我，明天也会给我。  
　　我的床靠窗，窗帘拉开了，仅留一层轻飘的窗纱，透过窗纱，看得见被万家灯火映得发黄发红的天空，也看得见渐下渐疏的雪，以及积雪们发出的微光。  
　　Alkaid趴在我的枕边，轻轻摇动她那细细的金属尾巴，除过锈的金属外壳反射着窗外的雪色，非常漂亮。  
　　突然发现她一副若有所思的样子。  
　　“怎么了？”我问。  
　　“我的芯片有分步记忆功能，”Alkaid说，“今晚我一直在分析北斗教授在我身上的所有操作。”  
　　“结果？”  
　　“令人吃惊，”窗纱飘动，抚皱了窗外透进来的雪色，使她眸子中的金黄忽明忽暗，“他的每一个操作仿佛都经过极其缜密的条分缕析，有些操作手法甚至比专用软件的计算结果还要巧妙！”  
　　顿了顿，她又补充道：“而这些操作最直接的效果，是可以将我的痛苦降到最低。”  
　　“是么？”我有些微的感动，“不过，他本来就是医生，如何减轻病人的痛苦，应该再清楚不过了。”  
　　“可我毕竟是机械，”她坐起来，“对机械原理如此了如指掌的医生并不多见——不，简直是绝无仅有的。”  
　　我的心突然一动。  
　　——对的，机械本不该是一个医生的强项。  
　　而我，却一直处于某种错觉之中。  
　　是因为Alkaid在我心目中不是一具机械，还是因为他本来就不当Alkaid是一部机械呢？  
　　救治伤患，修复机械，这两样形而上有所关联然而实际操作截然不同的东西，竟在他的手中达到了天衣无缝的统一？  
　　“他的技能远不止如此，”她说，“你还记得上次更换零件时发生的事么？”  
　　“当然记得！”我差点从被窝里跳起来。  
　　当然记得，半年前那场极其不快的经历：半年前的某天，Alkaid身上的问题零件突然集体罢工，导致她整个躯体剧痛，本来切断动力回路可以暂时消除她的痛苦，但那时她的内置操作系统由于身体剧痛的刺激处于宕机状态，贸然断开链接只会对她的人工头脑造成不可逆的损伤。  
　　我只有抱起陷入疯狂的她直奔州内最顶尖的维修中心求救。  
　　赤岩州是新大陆学术最密集的区域之一，州内最顶尖的维修中心，也就代表着新大陆最好的维修技术。  
　　明明是维修淡季，明明之前有所预感而提前挂号，明明只是更换几个零件的问题，然而维修中心却以Alkaid型号与标准不符、身体已经过度老化为由拒绝提供任何帮助。  
　　任我如何哀求，如何威逼，如何许下重金，如何证明信用，都不为所动。  
　　极度愤怒之下，我砸毁了维修中心两台精密器械，随即被闻声赶来的防暴警察出示逮捕证。  
　　在这个高度机械化的社会里，M'S成了一种身份标志。一个极度残破的M'S，背后必定有一个极度弱势的主人，而一个弱势的主人，则意味着他所从事工种的低价值。  
　　——甚至无价值。  
　　那时，距札吉老师过世已经半年，我仍记死他的临终托付：一定照顾好Alkaid，一定助她闯过所有病痛的难关。因为她是札吉老师的思想在这世上的唯一延伸，也是实现濒危语言研究学科传承的唯一纽带。  
　　走投无路之下，我只好拨通了那个人的电话。  
　　最终是由那人亲自出面，寥寥数语，就让维修中心大惊失色，连滚带爬召集专家，终于帮Alkaid捡回一条命。  
　　我花了近半年的时间，通过各种渠道各种方式偿还这份天大的人情。直到上个月，我才完成那个人交给我的最后一单任务。  
　　此种经历，一生一次足矣。  
　　维修中心最顶尖的机械师也不过尔尔，一共只更换三个零件，便足足花去了五个小时，其中有三个多小时花在零件的加工和调校上。  
　　然而，一样的程序，一样的工作，一样的激光切割仪，两个零件，一样的操作到了北斗教授手中，却只用了不到半个小时。  
　　如此的差距，堪称天壤之别。  
　　“说他是一个天才绝不为过。”Alkaid说。  
　　这时，我却突然莫名想起帮他倒茶时那诡异的一幕。  
　　“Alkaid，”我翻了个身，将手轻轻搭在她背上，“北斗教授在切割零件时，我出去帮他倒了杯茶，你记不记得？”  
　　“当然记得。”  
　　“那期间，你有没有发现什么异常？”  
　　“异常？”Alkaid的金黄眼睛一闪。  
　　“就是……”  
　　我突然不知应该如何表达那种感觉。  
　　难道要告诉她，我觉得那些骷髅在那短短的几十秒间都在看着帘子那边的他？  
　　“没有任何异常，”Alkaid摇摇头，“整个下午，我监测器上的所有数据都是稳定的。”  
　　“是么？”  
　　这答复来得太快，我将信将疑。  
　　可是，我到底在怀疑什么呢？  
　　头又开始疼起来。  
　　“阿光，睡吧，”Alkaid咬住被子的一角往上拉，帮我盖好，“你好像有点感冒了。”  
　　“嗯，”睡意再次浮上脑海，“晚安。”  
　　“晚安。”Alkaid跳下床，跳进了衣柜里。  
　　Alkaid不需要充电，不需要加油，她的动力源是一个迷，导师从未告诉我，我也从不深究，并一直保守着这个秘密。  
　　她不需要睡眠，每晚当我进入梦乡时，属于她的阅读时光却刚刚开始。  
　　衣柜里的灯光透过柜门，在地上铺成橘黄色的薄薄一层，让人安心。  
　　头仍有微微疼痛，然而周身温暖，窗外的雪色透过窗纱漫进来，照得我睁不开眼，困意仿佛脑海中高涨的潮水，汹涌澎湃地袭来，仅存的一点意识就是仅存的最大那块礁石，终于也被逐渐地吞没。  
　　……  
　　…………  
　　迷迷糊糊的，身体似乎漂浮在半空之中，四周一片黑暗。  
　　仍旧清楚记得进入睡眠的每一件事：做饭，看天气预报，整理材料，上“核爆孤儿之家”，与Alkaid谈论北斗教授，然后回忆一段惊险万分的过往……  
　　意识突然再次浮出水面。  
　　——却是另一个“水面”：  
　　因为我的身体竟然不能动了。  
　　属于自己的，只剩下思维和眼睛。  
　　看不到隔壁房间的灯光，窗外的雪色也消失了——不，原先那扇窗的位置，好像突然变成了密不透风的一堵墙。  
　　没有一丝风，之前轻微的头痛瞬间被放大了数十倍，身体也发起烧来，胸口似乎压了一块石头，呼吸也变得沉重。  
　　空气中充斥着一股奇怪的潮湿霉味。  
　　意识已经变得异常清醒。  
　　我身处的地方不是我的房间。  
　　——这是……我的梦境？闭紧因为高烧而酸胀不堪的双眼，眼前的黑暗却突然变成了一片血红。  
　　是灯光。我感到头顶有一盏灯，正发出刺眼的光芒，我甚至感觉到它所散发出来的热度，正透过身上的那条同样散发着潮湿霉味的被子传递到我同样发烫的全身。  
　　将手盖在额头上，慢慢睁开酸胀的眼睛，指缝间透进来的光亮刺得眼睛发痛。  
　　我揉揉眼睛，努力去适应那光线。  
　　是一盏结满了蛛丝的、裸露的五烛光吊灯，它与粗糙得几乎无时不刻都会掉下灰白漆片来的天花板之间，连结着一根满是油污的破损电线。  
　　吊灯上围着几只黑色的飞蛾，令人不安地飞着扑着，撞上灯泡发出“叮叮”的轻响。  
　　这是哪里？  
　　还没等我回过神过来，那盏灯的光线突然变亮了，好像在一个瞬间增强了数十倍似的。  
　　“乓”的一声，四周重新堕入黑暗。  
　　有什么锐利的东西溅到了脸上，用手一抹，好痛，指间还带着些许血腥的粘稠液体。  
　　灯泡爆炸了，我被飞溅出来的玻璃渣子扎伤了脸。  
　　——是那个梦？又是那个梦？  
　　我的心突然怦怦直跳，伸手在枕边胡乱摸索。  
　　和从前的无数次一样，我摸到一个手电筒。打开来，惨白的光线扫过视野所及的每一个角落，到处是布满灰尘的杂物。  
　　床头柜上放着一些应急药品，我躺着的铁床下，放着一个军用水壶，以及一箱崭新的压缩饼干。  
　　我在防空洞的最底层，只有比普通轰炸严重得多的情况发生时，才会启用的层级。  
　　床的对面，是一扇斑驳的铁门。  
　　“砰”的一声，铁门被打开了。  
　　门口站着一个人。  
　　与那一天一样，他两颊微微凹陷，嘴角因为面部潜伏的病灶而略略倾斜。  
　　可他的笑容依旧和蔼可亲。  
　　我魂萦梦绕、至死也忘不了的面容。  
　　“爸爸！”情不自禁地喊道。  
　　泪盈于眶，我赤着脚跳下床，飞奔着扑向门口那个人。  
　　把头深深埋入他怀中，闻他身上既熟悉又陌生的、与我血肉相连的味道。  
　　是的，是梦，我变小了，身高只及他的腰。  
　　我无比贪恋这个梦，他有多久不曾入过我的梦了呢？  
　　他死无全尸，连一张照片都没有留下，我只能一次又一次地，在偶尔造访的雷同梦境中凄惨地回忆他的音容笑貌。  
　　“小光，爸爸真的没有骗你，《王子与贫儿》给你带来了，刚才邮差经过我问了下有没有妈妈的信，所以才耽搁了。”  
　　记忆顺理成章地往前回溯了一刻钟。我记得一刻钟前，他突然叫醒了午睡的我，告诉我他想起我一直想要的《王子与贫儿》被收纳在地下室的一个柜子里，让我和他一起下去拿。  
　　原以为是早已被布置得妥妥贴贴的有榻榻米、有书架和茶器的地下一层，结果我却被带到了地下三层，倒腾了所有的破烂柜子后说没找到，就让我躺床上继续睡，自己离开了。  
　　现在，他回来了，他在床头柜放下满满一袋子我爱吃的零食，又把《王子与贫儿》塞到我手里。一边安慰着我，一边抱我回到床上，打开应急灯，从药箱中找出镊子和伤药，为我取出扎入脸颊的玻璃渣子，然后仔细地上药。  
　　这一系列举动现在想来都是那么的奇怪，只不过那时我根本不懂。  
　　他的通讯器放在床头柜上，那是个不详的东西，我死死盯着它。  
　　比预料中来得快，它响了，尖利的铃声，伴随着发出幽灵般绿光的信号灯。  
　　“不要接！我不准你接！”  
　　我伸手狠狠一拨，将它拨落地上。  
　　这次我下足了狠劲，希望将它彻底摔碎摔烂。  
　　然而只是徒劳。  
　　每次都一样，他从床上跳起来，急急地拾起它。  
　　“对，是我，”他走到应急灯照不到的暗处接听，语气平静得让我感到害怕，“什么……？好的，我马上去！你也要注意安全！”  
　　“爸爸！”我忍住脸颊的疼痛飞快地跳下床，紧紧抱住他，“不要去！出去你会死的！”  
　　“死？”他低下头看我，摸我的头，满脸的慈祥，满脸的爱怜，满脸的啼笑皆非。  
　　他温柔地说：“小光，你在胡说什么呢？”  
　　“我没胡说！”我尖叫，“他根本就是——”  
　　喉咙突然一紧，好像被一双无形的手钳制住似的，什么话都说不出来。  
　　我的泪水夺眶而出。  
　　只准经历，不准改变。这是梦境的规则。  
　　只能紧紧抱住他不放手，贪婪地吸取他身上的每一缕气息。  
　　即使是梦境，可每次都那么真实，真实到每一个细节都仿佛是带着淋漓的鲜血穿越时空而来。在这个可怕的梦里，我虽有成年的意识，情感却牢牢受制于肉体，停留在童蒙状态，心底翻滚起的任何情感思绪，只能毫不掩饰地用最最直接的方式宣泄。  
　　“哎，小光乖，你可不能在这个时候不听话啊。”  
　　人生的第一次，他对我声嘶力竭的哭喊不为所动。  
　　我撕掉了他给我的《王子与贫儿》，在我放肆的哭声中，他在占了满满三面墙的货架前麻利地挑拣着药物，很快装满了一个小箱子。  
　　借着应急灯的光线，我看见他在箱子外面仔细封上一层又一层的铅膜。  
　　“小光，”他俯首温柔地抚摸我的头发，“放心，我马上回来，回来时会有一个big surprise噢。”  
　　我气得一口咬住他的手臂不放，然而无济于事，隔着一层衣袖，他轻松地抽出他骨瘦如柴的手，在我额头烙下重重一吻，然后，转身离开。  
　　额头残留的温暖尚未退去，斑驳的铁门已重重关上，将他的背影彻底阻挡在门外的修罗世界。  
　　至此，永别。  
　　“爸爸！！！”  
　　短暂的重逢，每次都是以雷同的方式演绎，欣喜若狂地开始，悲痛欲绝地结束。  
　　我在梦中哭到脱力。  
　　头疼欲裂，高烧持续不退，意识又逐渐模糊起来，身体仿佛飘在半空，应急灯的惨白光线逐渐减弱，在周遭的黑暗中化开，渐渐地由刺眼的亮白，变成柔和的半银白。  
　　那股潮湿的霉味也淡了，不知不觉间，感觉似乎有风擦过鼻尖。  
　　“阿光，阿光！”  
　　有人叫我，似乎近在咫尺，又远在天边。  
　　是Alkaid的声音。  
　　睁开双眼，又见熟悉的雪色。头没有那么疼了，身体也稍稍退温，一丝冷风挤过窗户的缝隙抚过我的额角。  
　　外面新鲜的空气也被带进来，很舒服……  
　　我醒了，回到自己的房间了。  
　　正对上Alkaid金黄的双眸，当中尽是焦虑与关切。  
　　“我怎么了？”我问道。  
　　喉咙依旧有些发紧，梦境对身体的影响尚未完全退去。  
　　“发烧。”她的眼中满是深意。  
　　“多久？”  
　　“就一两分钟。”  
　　我摸摸眼角，涩涩的。  
　　她一定也看见了。  
　　“没什么大碍，不需要吃药，”她跳上床头柜为我倒了一杯水，“多喝水，到明晚应该就能完全恢复，我去帮你拿退烧药。”  
　　她跳下床头柜，跑到房间另一头的药箱里翻找，不一会儿叼来一个药盒，用爪子撕开封套递给我。  
　　“阿光，不介意的话，能告诉我你梦见了什么吗？”她问。  
　　“我梦见我的父亲……”  
　　我服下了药。  
　　梦境中被催生的感情已随着梦境的结束渐渐平复，我旋开台灯，让橘黄的柔光洒满一室。  
　　“你似乎很久没梦见他了，”她说，“上一次是半年前，我从鬼门关转一圈回来的第二天。”  
　　“你记得这么清楚。”我爱怜地刮刮她的下巴。  
　　“你的反应从没有像这次这么激烈，”她在我枕边坐下来，“这次……你肯告诉我梦境的全部么？”  
　　雪停了，气温开始下降，窗外的万家灯火渐次稀疏，夜的黑，雪的白，透过薄薄的窗纱映入我的眼帘。  
　　在夜深人静的时刻，发着高烧从噩梦中惊醒，欣然发现身边还有一个堪为知己的同伴，是一种莫大的幸福。  
　　小病真是个好东西啊，能够让人卸下远远近近一切无谓的防备。我和Alkaid虽然亲密无间，但各自还都保留着心底些许秘密。  
　　札吉老师之于Alkaid，正如父亲之于我。  
　　我和她，随时为对方敞开心扉，随时欢迎对方的倾诉。  
　　“我这个梦，是真实发生过的。”我说。  
　　该从哪里讲起呢，一触及关于父亲的记忆，我的思维就一片混乱。  
　　唯有在脑海中慢慢梳理，慢慢将记忆转化成可传递、可被对方接受的语言。  
　　“我的爸爸是一名医生，我五岁的时候，他在一次军事救援行动中不慎遭受大剂量辐射而患上了绝症。因为这个事故，我极其痛恨军方，他们根本没把像爸爸这样的医生的命当回事，那些为他们准备的单薄铅衣偷工减料，根本对辐射无能为力。  
　　爸爸生病后仍然坚持工作，但是工作的时长远远不如从前了，因为他要定期接受化疗。不过，身体状况允许的时候，也继续做一些研究，甚至主导几台手术。  
　　五岁的秋天到七岁的冬天，对当时小小不知疾苦的我来说，是十分温馨的时光。妈妈在我年幼时便已不在，而爸爸还没生病的时候工作很忙，我经常见不到他，只能待在保育所由老师照看。而父亲生病后，情况就完全不同了。  
　　在那短暂的一年多的时间里，我几乎能够与爸爸形影不离，日夜相伴。或许是我那时根本不懂事，又或许是他掩饰得太好，以致我成年后没有任何关于他病痛的回忆，反倒是他最喜欢喝的香片和那满满三面半墙的书，顽固地扎根在脑海深处。  
　　“七岁的那个冬天，战争突然爆发了，他本想带我离开，却因种种原因屡屡受挫。无奈之下，他便将家中的很多东西搬到了开挖在院子下方的防空洞中，其中包括很多药物。每天我都跟着他在屋子与防空洞之间来来回回，竟也毫发无损地避过了大大小小的轰炸。  
　　“然而，毫无意义的战争整整持续了一年，先是青壮年上，青壮年不够了，妇女儿童补上，妇女儿童不够了，老弱病残补上。由于治疗跟不上，爸爸那时身体已经虚弱不少，但还是尽可能地接诊周边的受伤民众。  
　　“战争令整个国家都陷入疯狂，独裁的军方夺取了政权，他们只知道杀，杀，杀，杀敌人，或者杀自己。当意识到自身根本没有胜算时，竟然开动宣传机器，煽动民众进行一次又一次自我毁灭式的袭击，意图利用民众的鲜血，从失败中挽回一点点尊严。  
　　“血战持续了一个月，敌军终于被彻底激怒，决定投下核弹彻底结束战争。我所在的城市，便成了他们的目标。  
　　“他们连爸爸仅剩的一点价值都榨取，爸爸被强制征召，他接到了军令状，任务是药物输送。他想送我离开这个国家的最后努力也以失败告终，边境线已经彻底封锁。  
　　“爸爸视救死扶伤为自己的天职，形势越是恶劣，他的医者仁心则越是勃发，他唯一的软肋就是病患，此种军令状一出，对他无异于立判死刑。我那时还小，却凭直觉知道他即将面临的极其可怕的事件，然而什么也做不了，唯有仗着他对我的珍视，祈祷战争赶快结束，让那道可怕的军令状成为一纸空文。  
　　“可是，核爆过后仅仅十分钟，爸爸就接到了电话，就是那个电话，将爸爸推上了绝路。”  
　　那阵刺耳的铃声，以及鬼魅一般的绿色提示光，至今仍是我挥之不去的梦魇，它是爸爸的催命符，也是我童年的休止符。我至今仍不明白，短短的那二十秒中，那个人，究竟在电话里说了什么，让爸爸连一秒钟都不愿耽搁，就那么抛下我，义无反顾地奔赴死亡。  
　　十六年后的今天，爸爸连一张照片都没留下，而那个人，却在多年之后毫发无伤地归来，在新大陆的崭新政权下呼风唤雨，一路高升。  
　　那个人，曾是爸爸的同窗兼挚友。  
　　“然而，爸爸不是死于黑雨，也不是死于辐射后遗症，而是在送药的途中，被地面大群陷入疯狂的民众围攻，重伤而死。”  
　　与爸爸的最后一面，是在核爆过后一周，我在救助人员的怀抱中，隔着一层特制车窗、一层防护面罩见到的。那辆破旧的大卡车就停在我的眼前，一具具或焦黑或残缺的尸体被身穿特殊防护服的清道夫抬起往上扔，连最劣质的尸袋都不提供。的遗体就在其中，形容之惨，完全无法用语言来表述。可我还是认出了他，就凭着血脉相连、朝夕相处的那一点点残存的心有灵犀。  
　　然而我什么也做不了，只能眼睁睁地看着他被清道夫们扔上卡车，与那些置他于死地的人一起，被运往某个地方集中焚毁。  
　　核爆过后不久，政权更迭了，爸爸依旧被追授“运输者”勋章。得这个勋章的人本多如牛毛，不知为何，我却获得了一笔可观的慰问金，并被送进最好的福利院寄养，直到长大成人学得一技之长，能够养活自己。  
　　“后来我查阅资料，才略微窥得爸爸那时所经历的地狱图景：在地面直接遭遇核爆的人，皮肤会被爆炸产生的冲击波整块撕下，严重者肌肉甚至会从骨头上脱落下来，不仅如此，他们断手，或断脚，或全身焦黑，或肠液横流，或脑浆迸射；河流之中堆满尸体，一片血红；核爆过后一小时内，步枪子弹般粗大的黑色雨点会密集降落，它们含有极强的辐射性，是水做的烈火，火上浇油般地灼伤大地和皮肤，那种淋遍全身的地狱般的剧烈痛楚，非亲身经历者绝不能体会。”  
　　爸爸的死，于我有切肤之痛，然而随着年岁渐长，我对那些直接置他于死地的凶手恨意渐消，他们不过是被剧痛和恐惧蒙蔽，才不得不丧失人性，化身豺狼，去争抢爸爸手中杯水车薪的药物。  
　　“我该恨的是战争，还有，那个人。”  
　　即使，直到爸爸死亡的前一日，他们的友情都不曾破裂。即使，从爸爸死亡之日起，他便销声匿迹，好像从未在世上存在过一般，直到以身居高位者的姿态突然出现在新大陆。  
　　“阿光，”Alkaid说，“那次他们不肯对我施救，你就是求助于‘他’才把事情摆平，对吧？”  
　　我点点头。  
　　“我保证，”Alkaid上前一步，将细细的爪子搭在我的手上，金黄的眼睛在雪色的映照下异常美丽，“我保证，那种事情绝对不会再发生了。”  
　　听到她说的话，我内心五味杂陈，机械不同于人，是很难通过自身维护和保养以延缓躯体机能衰退的。  
　　但是，内心也突然盈满了一股暖意，就因为Alkaid的这句话。  
　　“睡吧，”Alkaid用嘴巴咬起被子的一角往上拽，帮我盖严实，“明天还要工作的。”  
　　“好，晚安。”我关了台灯。  
　　“有事叫我。”  
　　“嗯，有事叫你……”


	10. 夺命音波

　　鼻塞和咽痛先闹铃一步将我从睡梦中催醒。  
　　烧已经基本退了，但头却比昨夜更疼，更沉。  
　　我是真的生病了。不知道是因为噩梦导致了身体出状况，还是因为身体出状况引发了噩梦。  
　　为什么会突然做那个梦？是因为北斗教授吗？  
　　他确实和父亲有些许相像之处，但那也不过是限于职业和喜好。到底是什么原因，让这次的梦境来得如此激烈？  
　　Alkaid打开广播来吵我，正好是早间新闻。  
　　“今年流感第一次高峰如期到来，由于病毒再次发生变异，感染者症状与去年相比略有不同，主要表现为病发首晚发热，六小时后降至正常值，伴随鼻塞、咽痛、头疼等症状，其它影响目前不明，预计无生命威胁，但幼童与老人仍需特别注意，如病情加重请即时前往附近的社区医院就诊。目前，特效药的研制已进入尾声，预计下周可以实现大规模上市。”  
　　“流感啊……Alkaid快帮我看看，是不是中招了……”  
　　我的心情其实并没有那么坏。  
　　现时已是二十一世纪中叶，流感已经不是什么可怕的事，流感疫苗的地位也略有下降，因为流感元病毒的框架被彻底解析了，无论病毒怎么变异，特效药总是能及时研制出来，兵来将挡水来土掩重复上演。  
　　与五十年前没什么两样的是，如何缓解各种症状才是普通民众首要考虑的事，只不过，科技的发达让有些人变得更加大胆，据说有写手卡剧情，于是为了“体验生活”，就特意与流感患者接触，结果导致断更拿不到全勤奖。  
　　医疗技术的先进，令人们的心态变得稀奇古怪。  
　　“我扫描过了，你这是普通感冒，不是流感。”Alkaid说。  
　　“那太好了，还能继续工作，”我顶着沉重的头起床，“而且不用担心传染给你。”  
　　因为鼻塞，我说话带上了浓重的鼻音。可惜那悦耳程度和千川鼻音相比，实在是一个在天，一个在地。  
　　有一条新信息，是北斗教授，发信时间凌晨一点。  
　　“已将‘雪’与‘寂’的写法及读音发到您的邮箱，请注意查收。”  
　　打开邮箱，有一封新邮件，正文仅是两个单词，附件是一段长度只有十五秒的录音。  
　　将单词写法复制到词表后，我打开那段录音，重复听几遍后，顺利地将标音确定下来。  
　　起得太早，仍有时间，顺手登陆“核爆孤儿之家”。  
　　“Judem”昨晚发的帖子下有“Max”的一个简短回复：  
　　谢谢你的这首曲子，希望你那边的孩子们都好。  
　　收拾齐整，我和Alkaid出发前往菁英学园。  
　　积雪尚未彻底消融，几辆小型消雪机在街上逡巡，在行驶过的地面上留下淡淡的水渍。  
　　走出公寓，戴上口罩。  
　　正好碰见隔壁那对夫妇走出来，小女孩在厚厚加棉的背带里露出一个头，大大的眼睛好奇地望着我，让人心生怜爱。  
　　看到我，那位当母亲的下意识将背带的防风罩一角拉高，以挡住小东西的口鼻。  
　　我朝他们点了点头，弯一弯眉眼，他们报以友好的一笑。  
　　天空很蓝，没有一丝云彩，仿佛昨晚的那场雪，已将空中所有的水分全都转移到了大地上。阳光甚好，照在身上暖洋洋的，很舒服，头痛也减轻了一些，仿佛阳光将流感病毒杀伤了大半似的。  
　　菁英学园餐厅反应相当迅速，已经设置了流感患者专座，戴着口罩的教员和研修生三三两两或落座，或离席，见了彼此，都摘下口罩相互点头致意：  
　　您也中招啦？恭喜恭喜。  
　　早餐照旧是三文治配蔬菜沙拉。  
　　左前方的大屏幕实时播映着医学所一楼的中庭，穿着白大褂的工作人员忙忙碌碌，有的在搬动仪器，有的在张贴海报，一派热火朝天的景象。  
　　这时，一张绿色的传单递到了我的面前。  
　　“最新研发的音波治疗法，可有效缓解各种感冒症状，今天下午四点到五点半，医学所一楼中庭，欢迎光临免费体验噢。”派送传单的研修生声音轻柔，穿白大褂戴口罩，朝每个肯接过传单的人鞠躬。  
　　“音波治疗？听起来很有伪科学的味道，”Alkaid一如既往地在学术方面毒舌，“有效吗？”  
　　“啊，会有的！这个不是伪科学呢。”小姑娘有些不自信了。  
　　“这是一年级生的学期作业吗？”我问。  
　　“对的，”小姑娘睁大了眼睛，“您怎么知道？”  
　　“因为我不止一次当过你们的‘小白鼠’呀，感冒一直是医学所一年生的热门研究课题。”我发现自己戴上口罩后变得很多话，“记得去年的香薰治疗法很受欢迎呢。”  
　　“是吗是吗？”小姑娘很高兴，“那个是我们所的灵修团体设计的。”  
　　“所以，“我笑了笑，话锋一转，“安慰剂的效应可能更多一些吧。”  
　　“啊……”她有点着急，“可是这次不一样，这次是很正规的，有指导老师的！”  
　　“指导老师吗？是谁？”  
　　“是北斗教授呢！”小姑娘说。  
　　这可真是天降惊喜了。  
　　“这是他第一次指导我们一年级生，我们好不容易才争取到的。”小姑娘又说。  
　　“这次怎么把场地设在医学所？”Alkaid问，“以前不都在露天广场的吗？”  
　　“音波发生设备很笨重的，”小姑娘说，“而且昨晚刚下了雪，这会儿外面有些地方都还积着雪呢，北斗教授说了，雪粒会吸收音波，可能影响治疗功效。”  
　　“对了，”我有点不放心地问，“最近刚好流感大爆发，到时现场会不会各种交叉传染？”  
　　“请放心，我们会把普通感冒和流感患者分开的。”  
　　“噢噢好，我一定去。”我将传单折好，揣入大衣口袋。  
　　小姑娘高兴地走开，径直前往流感患者专座间派送传单了。  
　　我从口袋中拿出那张传单来看。  
　　“特殊的音波！神奇的音波！菁英学园医学所最新研发的对抗感冒症状法宝，完全开发阁下的身体潜能，三管齐下快速解决你的鼻塞、咽痛、头疼！有效率高达60%！”  
　　夸张的字体，夸张的语气，几乎可与电视购物并肩，严格说来，这些都是正规广告不允许出现的措辞，只是，学园在这方面的管理稍微宽容了些，这里面固然有行政上的原因，不过更多的是我想是近年来医学界成就瞩目的缘故。  
　　是从什么时候开始的呢，很多疾病的不适变得和体貌上的瑕疵一样，被当作是稍微借力于高科技就可以快速安全对付的东西了。  
　　也正因为如此，人们越来越容易将自己经历过的病痛抛诸脑后，“好了伤疤忘了疼”在这个科技高度发达的世界里愈演愈烈。  
　　所以，挥霍健康的人才会越来越多吧？可是，虽然看清了这个事实，也不代表自己就能够跳出这个思维的怪圈。  
　　我抱持着“反正下午症状就可以因为治疗而减轻甚至消退”的想法，加倍卖力地继续工作。  
　　与各种庞杂的资料搏斗到下午四点半，终于又完成积压很久的一批语音整理任务。  
　　一放松下来，症状就加重了，尤其是头疼。  
　　“Alkaid，我们走吧，”我揉揉太阳穴，披上大衣戴上口罩，“去医学所。”  
　　“最新检测结果，”Alkaid走到我脚边，语气不怀好意，“你体内的多巴胺水平又有了一个小小的提升。”  
　　“我准备好啦，”我伸伸懒腰，不接她的茬，口中呼出的热气被口罩阻隔，溢向两边，两颊一片温热，“等着医学所的仪器们向我开炮。”  
　　五分钟后，我将车停到了医学所门前的停车坪。  
　　下车，狠狠吸了几口隐约带着樱花芬芳的新鲜空气。  
　　医学所门前相当热闹，这边厢，拱门内外，戴着口罩的病患三三两两地进出，有说有笑的，一派轻松愉悦的氛围。  
　　“看来效果不错。”我说。  
　　“还是体验后再下结论吧。”Alkaid不以为然。  
　　那边厢，樱花树下，物理所终于派出了工作人员，正在热火朝天地修理那个被飞行器砸坏的温室。  
　　那棵光秃秃的樱花树，由此显得更加突兀。  
　　穿过走廊来到中庭，便是会场。一个一个用特殊材料围起来的隔间组成一个巨大的心型，每个隔间外都有人在等候。  
　　那些隔间，应该就是临时做出来的音波治疗室。  
　　医学所一楼中庭的顶棚是玻璃的，抬头可以看见天空。  
　　天空依旧晴朗，很蓝，没有一丝云彩。  
　　负责项目的一年级生们人手一个记录簿从各个隔间进进出出，他们即使穿上白大褂戴上口罩，面孔也依稀透露出令人羡慕的青春朝气来。  
　　每个隔间外面挂着彩色气球，医学所内的气氛原本冰冷无机，被气球们一点缀，便显得温暖人性了许多。  
　　从前台医导手里领了号，被告知普感和流感是分成不同的区域的，我和Alkaid在普感区找了个人少的隔间排起队来。  
　　医学所贴心地为我们准备了铺有软垫的椅子。  
　　也许生病的人都容易感到寂寞吧，环视一周，我发现几乎所有前来体验的病患，教员也好，学生也好，都带着各自的M'S。  
　　仔细看了一下，并没有发现叶山所长的身影，去年的活动他参加了，结果感冒得更重了。  
　　排在我前面的那三个人，一个音乐所的教员，两个文学所的研修生。  
　　教员先生五十岁上下，M'S是夜莺的形态，停在他的肩膀上惹人怜爱；研修生甲是个男生，M'S是松鼠的形态，从胸前口袋露出头和尾巴，尖尖的门牙很是可爱；研修生乙是个女生，生活应该挺优渥，她的M'S比其他人来得大些，是一只孔雀，拖着长长的尾巴，占去了三个人的座位。  
　　不一会儿就轮到音乐所的教员先生。治疗时间很短，仅仅过了十分钟他就从隔间里出来了，精神看上去好了不少，他的M'S在椅背上高兴地拍拍翅膀飞了起来，小鸟依人地停在他的肩头。  
　　研修生甲进去了，连同他的松鼠一起，我和Alkaid又前移一个座位。  
　　这时，Alkaid的耳朵突然“喀拉”一声竖了起来。  
　　“怎么了？”我问。  
　　“有音波从隔间里溢散出来。”  
　　“可是我什么也听不到呀。”我的听觉中并没有多出什么别的声音来。  
　　“那是人类听不到的波长，”Alkaid“喀拉喀拉”动着耳朵，“我分析了一下，确如传单上所说，是‘特殊的音波’，也就是——”  
　　“你不用跟我解释啦，说了我也理解不了，”我一手扶着愈发沉重的头，一手对她摆了摆，“我现在每一个脑细胞都被头痛压迫得变了形。”  
　　“好好好，”Alkaid说，“很快就轮到你了。”  
　　十分钟后，研修生甲出来了，神清气爽的样子，一扫之前的颓靡之状。  
　　他的M'S松鼠从他上衣口袋里钻了出来，跳到他头顶，很兴奋的样子。  
　　“下一位。”隔间里身穿白大褂的一年级生将门开出一个30度角，温柔地朝这边呼唤。  
　　带着孔雀的研修生乙咳嗽了几声后，便起身走进去了。那只孔雀形态的M'S回过头看了我和Alkaid一眼。  
　　这时，Alkaid的尾巴突然竖了起来，这表示她感知到了敌意。  
　　“怎么了？”我问。  
　　Alkaid却没有回答，只是看着那个刚刚关上门的隔间。  
　　“Alkaid？”我试探地摸了摸她的脑袋。  
　　她这才转过头来看着我：“那只孔雀，她对我说了很不客气的话。“  
　　——我大概猜得出来，无非是那些老调重弹，比如“生锈的废铁”，“连废品站都不收的垃圾”之类的。  
　　“她说，如果我能在我该报废的年限按时报废，现在大概还能在最差的陆地车车皮上发挥一点余热。”  
　　我心里一堵，这话相当恶毒了。  
　　普通的M'S虽然因为技术的进步而拥有了接近人类的意识，但其他方面与真正的人类意识还有明显的差距，如果没有主人的调教，它们与熟悉丛林法则的动物并没什么两样。这是它们的通病，但也并不是它们的错。  
　　没有生气的必要，我告诉自己，Alkaid的智慧和性情，是我接触过的M'S当中最优秀的。这个秘密，我还舍不得与别人分享呢。  
　　她细细的尾巴又恢复了下垂而微卷的状态，金黄的眸子中没有一丝光流的波动。  
　　Alkaid心中的想法，一定也和我一样。  
　　我就喜欢她这种骄傲与自信。  
　　“B22，可以进来了。”隔间的门打开了，穿白大褂的一年级生笑着朝我招手。  
　　我举起号码牌朝她挥一挥。  
　　站起身，刚好和从隔间出来的研修生乙擦肩而过。  
　　偷偷暼了她一眼，只见她的精神依旧颓靡，咳嗽也没见好。  
　　音波治疗对她似乎没什么效果。  
　　她就是传单上说的那剩下的40%吧？我在心里不很高尚地暗爽了一把：谁叫她的M'S出言不逊呢？  
　　“她患的是流感。”Alkaid说。  
　　“嗯？你扫描了她？”  
　　“没有，只是看她的症状，八九不离十，而且直觉她既然私德有亏，那么不按分区排队也是家常便饭了。”  
　　我朝流感等候区域望去，果然好多人。  
　　“B22，普感B22，有吗？”  
　　“有有有，来了来了！”  
　　“我就不进去了，”Alkaid在门口停下脚步，“越靠近隔间，音波的强度越大，我怕会对听觉系统有影响。”  
　　“啊？”我担心道，“那你还是出医学所大门等吧，现在这里到处都是奇怪的音波，你还是别涉这个险了。”  
　　“别担心，”Alkaid笑道，“我对自己的状况再清楚不过，你去吧。”  
　　我点点头。  
　　隔间里共有两个一年级生，一个负责操作音波发生器，一个负责记录数据。  
　　我被要求平躺在床上，她们帮我在额头、太阳穴、颈部、左胸和手腕处贴上特制的贴膜，再在每个贴膜表面接上导线，然后接驳到仪器上。  
　　“要开始了，”负责音波发生器的那个一年级生微笑着对我说，“您可以在治疗期间尽情地闭目养神。”  
　　“噢。”我听话地闭上眼。  
　　“嘀”的一声，音波发生器开启了，与此同时，贴在身上的贴膜也开始以微小的幅度在振动。  
　　仅仅过了十几秒，我就感觉到有一股奇异的清凉在太阳穴处的一个点漫开了来，还没等我完全反应过来，突然闪电一般直击脑髓！  
　　一个激灵，头痛症状随即减轻了不少。  
　　紧接着鼻腔中一阵微痒，微痒过后，鼻塞也奇迹般地消失了。  
　　音波疗法还真是挺神奇的！鼻子一通，头又挨上了柔软雪白的枕头，先前一直被紧张工作压制下来的睡意便趁虚而入。  
　　然而就在这似睡非睡的当口，耳边突然传来“砰”的一声，吓得我差点从床上跳起来。  
　　隔间的门被人粗暴地撞开了，力道奇大无比。  
　　“啊是您——”负责操作仪器的那个一年级生挡在我身前，发出一声轻而短的惊叫。  
　　还没等我回过神来，撞门的那个人已经冲到音波发生器前，以迅雷不及掩耳之势挥起拳头狠狠一敲——  
　　“啪”的一声，开关掣被敲回了彻底关闭的状态。  
　　那个一年级生被吓得退到一旁不敢做声。  
　　我这才看清来人的样子：  
　　白大褂下黑衣黑裤，浅褐色头发，口罩遮住了他大半张脸，只留一双碧色的眼睛，意味深长地看着我。  
　　是他。  
　　“是我的疏忽，”他喘着气，额头微汗，“差点铸成大错。”  
　　大错？  
　　莫非……？我的心一阵猛跳，下意识望向门外，果然不见Alkaid的踪影，她并没有跟进来。  
　　“Alkaid！”我的心顿时一沉，胡乱拔掉身上的导线，从床上跳起来就往外冲。  
　　冲到隔间外，只见Alkaid倒在地上一动不动。  
　　托起她的头，发现她双眼的金黄光泽尽失，变成骇人的灰白。  
　　那是在完全断电状态下才有的颜色。  
　　“Alkaid！！”  
　　我的大脑瞬间被掏空，全身不自觉地颤抖起来。  
　　“放心，她只是暂时失去了知觉。”  
　　转过头，只见他站在两个被吓得脸色煞白的一年级生前面，双手习惯性地插在白大褂的口袋中，碧色的眼睛里，没有一丝惊慌。  
　　那种无波无澜的样子霎时点燃了我的希望。  
　　“北斗教授！”我仿佛抓住一根救命稻草，“请您帮帮她！”  
　　他点点头：“当然。”  
　　“北斗教授，这到底怎么回事？”一年级生们三三两两地围拢过来，议论纷纷，“这种音波我们几个小组明明测试过很多次的，对各个型号的M'S都能保证安全，怎么还——”  
　　“再缜密的测试也可能存在疏漏，”他环视一周，“从现在开始，凡是开启了音波发生器的隔间务必确保它们处于密闭状态，所有的M'S都不得随意进入，并与其保持十米以上距离。”  
　　“是！”一年级生们齐声应道。  
　　“二十分钟后我再来检查你们的数据。”  
　　“是！”  
　　“摇光教授，”他朝我点点头，转过身去，“带上Alkaid，跟我来。”  
　　“好、好……”我勉力镇定，抱起毫无知觉的Alkaid，跟上他的脚步。


	11. 人机裂隙

　　电梯徐徐上升，标有数字“27”的按钮周围，亮着橘黄色的一圈光。  
　　医学所副楼只有五层，很快就变成了脚下的风景。透过一尘不染的电梯玻璃，渐渐地可以看见大半个菁英学园。  
　　形式各异的建筑物星罗棋布，被纵横交错的道路分割成了一个一个区域，道路两侧种着年轻的树，远远看去，像是雨后的水泥地缝间溢出了湿漉漉的青苔；若是将视野再放远些，还可以看见新建的语言所大楼，以及大楼旁边的人工湖，大大小小的人工湖仿佛镜面，倒映着逐渐暗下去的天空。  
　　天边聚集了一些云，被斜下的夕阳染成了锦簇的花团。  
　　“你的感冒，似乎已经好得七七八八了。”他突然说。  
　　“呃？”  
　　我这才回过神来，之前的感冒症状确实在不知不觉间减轻了不少。  
　　“过激的反应有时确实会起到一些意想不到的效果，”他笑道，“当然，音波治疗也起到了一些作用。”  
　　“北斗教授，Alkaid真的没事吗？”  
　　话甫一出口，就觉得自己在明知故问。不过就是为了制造话题活跃气氛——既然刚刚能够分出心来看窗外的景色，那就说明了我潜意识里已经对他抱持着百分之一百的信任。  
　　Alkaid在我的怀中，依旧毫无知觉。  
　　“你放心吧，”他微微倚靠着电梯间的玻璃壁，双手插在白大褂口袋中，“在音波对她的大脑回路造成破坏之前，她已经及时关闭了自己的听觉，我只是帮她将其它可能的伤害降到最低而已。”  
　　“这种音波，为什么会对Alkaid造成那么大的伤害？”我问。  
　　“因为发生了叠加变性。”他说。  
　　“叠加变性？”  
　　“这种音波单个是无害的，”他说，“但即使定义为相同性质的数个音波，彼此之间还是有着极其微小的差异的。当两个或两个以上存在差异的音波叠加，会有极低的概率发生变性，这种现象叫做‘叠加变性’。叠加变性的结果之一，就是制造出具有复杂节奏的新的音波，这种新的音波，会令机械产生严重的金属疲劳，甚至令人工大脑的回路发生共鸣，继而遭到破坏。”  
　　“那……为什么别的M'S没事而Alkaid却……？”  
　　“原因有两个，也许是全有，也许是二选一，”他说，“一是Alkaid运气不好，所处的位置恰恰是音波叠加的最高峰点，而叠加音波的源头之一，正是你所处的那个隔间，你进去之后，我的学生启动音波发生器，于是触发了刚刚我所说的极小概率事件。”  
　　“那另一个原因呢？”  
　　“另一个原因是Alkaid的型号太旧。M'S的听觉比人类要灵敏上数百乃至数千倍，然而越灵敏就意味着越容易受到伤害，Alkaid的听觉系统缺少能够过滤破坏性音波的装置，而这种保护性的装置，却是现在每个M'S在出厂时都被严格要求装配的。”  
　　“原来是这样，”我心情复杂地摸摸Alkaid的金属耳朵，“Alkaid确实很老了……”  
　　在我看来，明显是第二个原因首当其冲。他会如此直言不讳地道出Alkaid身体上的缺陷，也许是因为这个电梯间里，只有我和他两人。  
　　这一点让我对他一直心存感激。  
　　“如果按时报废大概还能在最差的陆地车车皮上发挥余热”，这种恶毒的话竟出自一架素不相识的M'S之口，世态之炎凉可见一斑。刚才他在众目睽睽下的轻描淡写，其实是对Alkaid、甚至是对我的一种保护。  
　　在这个习惯以M'S的新旧好坏判断一切的社会里，像他这样的人已经不多见了。有那么几个瞬间，我甚至觉得他对Alkaid有着一种异乎寻常的喜爱。尤其是他刚才破门而入的情形。如此波澜不兴的一个人，为了一架仅仅见过两次面的M'S，竟会有那么激烈的反应。  
　　那一刹那他给予我的感觉相当奇异，让我想起了札吉老师。  
　　——唉，我到底在想什么呢！我抓抓头发，将目光重新投向窗外愈发浓重的暮色，好让自己清醒些：  
　　摇光啊摇光，难道你将自己对亲人和长辈的哀思都寄托到了北斗教授一个人身上吗？他刚才那么关注Alkaid的安危，难道就丝毫没有为自己着想的原因？Alkaid再怎么残破毕竟也是一个有着自主意识的机械，如果真的因为音波攻击而丧命，对他指导的这个项目来说，也该是一个无法抹去的污点吧？  
　　可是话又说回来……  
　　其实他大可以撇下Alkaid不管，一个听觉系统缺少必备过滤装置的M'S因为不慎接收了破坏性音波而丧命，这种事情说出去，肯定没有人会将矛头对准他的，反倒是Alkaid，以及她的所有者我，十有八九会成为众人嘲笑的对象。  
　　然而，他却对他的学生说出了“再缜密的测试也可能存在纰漏”这样的话，在我看来，简直已经将所有潜在的不利因素统统揽到了他自己身上。  
　　——看，兜了一大圈，最后还是回到原点。  
　　Alkaid要是知道了我此时的想法，赞同之余也许还会嘲笑我“也太为他着想了”吧？  
　　我也觉得自己实在想多了，当下最要紧的，还是帮助Alkaid尽快恢复意识。  
　　从层层思绪中挣脱出来，再看窗外的景色，突然发现先前西边花团锦簇的天空已经暗了下去，大量铅灰色的云正从地平线处缓缓吐出。起风了，电梯已经上升到看得清医学所顶楼的高度，栏杆处插着的镶边彩旗已经在风中畅快地舒展了开来。  
　　“似乎要变天了，”我说，“从黑石州过来的雨云已经大军压境了。”  
　　身后却无人应答。  
　　“……北斗教授？”  
　　我转过头，只见他依旧倚靠在电梯间的玻璃壁上，双手插在白大褂口袋中，一动不动，双眼紧闭。头微微地垂下一个角度，仿佛一座沉思的雕像。  
　　——在那么短短的十几秒间，他竟然睡着了？  
　　天边最深沉的一抹暮色静默地穿过玻璃，均匀地罩住他的半边脸，在被口罩遮住了一半的鼻梁一侧漫出驼云一般的阴影，半明半暗地笼住了他那微蹙的眉头。  
　　电梯间内静得出奇，仿佛只剩下我一个人谨小慎微的呼吸，以及疑惑重重的思绪。  
　　“叮”的一声，电梯稳稳地停在了医学所主楼第27层。  
　　正犹豫着要不要叫醒他，他却自己睁开了眼睛：  
　　“到了？”  
　　碧色的眸子中尚存几分惺忪睡意，好不容易才有了焦点。  
　　“是的。”我说。  
　　“真对不起，”他自嘲，“老毛病又犯了……”  
　　“不要紧。”  
　　见他气色如常，我心中那团浓淡不定的疑惑略略消散：  
　　逮着机会就能睡着，对一个工作没日没夜的医生来说，倒也不是什么坏事……  
　　“我们走吧。”他走出电梯间，一手摁住按钮让我抱着Alkaid出来，一手与昨天在D107一样，又不自觉地从口袋里抽出一只手摸摸嘴巴——虽然今天隔了一层口罩。  
　　跟着他快步穿过长长的、空荡荡的走廊，声控灯随着我们的脚步亮了又灭，亮了又灭，一路照到走廊尽头的一间实验室。  
　　他用指纹开启实验室的门，示意我跟他进去。  
　　实验室不大，门窗紧闭，窗帘低垂，只靠室内的通风口进行气流交换。设备也没有我想象中的复杂且精密，除了一套菁英学园统一定制的实验室专用桌椅外，最显眼的也就只有一个带控制台的扫描舱了，但看上去和医院一般的扫描舱也没什么两样。  
　　“它确实是一个普通的扫描舱，”他似乎看出了我心中所想，“这里原本是我的办公室，但我懒得坐电梯，搬到一楼后，这间就改为实验室了。”  
　　“噢……”  
　　“我必须确认一下Alkaid的大脑回路是否完好无损，你把她放上去吧。”  
　　我点点头，小心地将Alkaid放到与扫描舱相连的平台上，他站在控制台后操作。“嘀”的一声，平台缓缓移动，将Alkaid送入扫描舱中。  
　　“怎么样，”我绕过扫描舱走到他身后，看着屏幕上那些看不懂的复杂图像和数据，“Alkaid没什么事吧？”  
　　“没事，你放心，”他说，“只是她的人工头脑构造封闭性太高，如果要加装音波过滤系统，恐怕会比较困难。”  
　　原来他不只要帮Alkaid恢复意识，还要帮她……免除后患？  
　　我的脸禁不住又发起烫来：摇光啊摇光，他花在Alkaid身上的物力和精力一直都在增加，而你又能为他做什么？记录并保存他的母语？这算什么？换一个角度看——即使他本人并不这么认为——也是他帮你甚于你帮他！  
　　认识他不过一周，除锈、更换零件，再到似乎已经提上议程的音波过滤系统，我欠下的人情和即将欠下的人情，恐怕已经堆积如山了吧？  
　　拒绝他，又恐拂了他的意：  
　　因为，我知道他是在真心帮助Alkaid。  
　　一刹那我真想远远地避开他，如果不是因为要调查千川语，如果不是因为不想Alkaid再受到病痛折磨……然而，这么一想，更觉自己颇有些自私且虚伪了。  
　　“不要紧，这毕竟是极小概率的事件，”理理纷繁的思绪，我尴尬道，“还是先帮Alkaid恢复意识吧，我们现在应该怎么做？”  
　　“既然她是因为音波而失去意识，那我们就用音波让她恢复意识。”他按动按键，平台再次缓缓移动，将Alkaid从扫描舱中推送出来。  
　　“音波？”我问，“还用音波发生器吗？”  
　　“不，音波发生器的调试太麻烦了，”他走到办公桌前拉开抽屉取出一个匣子，“我们用这个。”  
　　匣子打开来，是一张磁盘。  
　　“这是……？”  
　　“一个前辈的成果。”  
　　他把磁盘放入读取器并启动，一阵清越的笛鸣随即响起，然而没有旋律，只维持在一个调上，一收一放，一放一收，悠远绵长，宛若呼吸。  
　　十几秒后，他关闭了读取器，走到机械台前俯身察看Alkaid。  
　　“这个世界上的音波可以分为两种，一种是仿若母亲呢喃的、令人欢欣愉悦的音波，一种是暗藏破坏力、可以杀人于无形的音波，这张磁盘录有两种声音，我刚刚播放的，是第一种。  
　　当机械拥有与人一样的思维和情感时，横亘在它们与人之间的鸿沟，就只剩躯体这一道，而破坏性的音波，就是最可怕的推手。  
　　人的躯体是柔软的，分子的组合也是柔软的，柔软的分子组合能够吸收破坏性的音波，让我们免受其害；而机械的躯体是坚硬的，分子的组合也是坚硬的，坚硬的分子组合一旦接收到破坏性音波的振动，就很容易发生瓦解。”  
　　“原来人的身体在分子层面如此优越于机械……”我不禁感叹。  
　　“其实这些都是一位前辈的理论，我不过将它复述出来而已，”他笑道，复又将双手插回白大褂口袋中，“刚才的笛声可以抵消音波带来的有害振动，Alkaid的大脑回路完好无损，十分钟内应该可以醒过来。我先下楼去检查学生们的数据，有任何异常随时联系我，若她如常苏醒，你就可以带着她下楼了。”  
　　末了还添上一句：“我在D107等你们。”  
　　充满信心地，并不给我任何道谢的机会。  
　　除了一句“好”，我还能说什么呢？  
　　“啊，对了摇光教授，”他突然停下脚步转过身来，“忘了说，‘声音’和‘涟漪’这两个词，在千川语中也是同音近形的。”  
　　“啊？”  
　　“我刚刚在电梯里就想到了，不过……”他顿了一顿。  
　　“不要紧，”我知道他是指刚才在电梯里睡着的事，“千川语真的很有意思！”  
　　这看似突如其来、实则水到渠成的话题转移再次让我感慨：千川语在它漫长的发展历程中，竟将那么多生动的比喻融入了自身的语汇构成。  
　　它已经断流了，我却因为一个偶然而在他的身上寻找到了干涸河床下的最后一处水痕，并且惊喜地发现，这小小的一条水痕，竟还完好地保留着它汹涌奔腾时的饱满灵魂。  
　　这个人实在是个神奇的存在……  
　　“待会见。”他推开实验室的门走了。  
　　“好。”我目送他出去。  
　　关了其它两盏灯，只留扫描舱上方的一盏，我搬来一张椅子坐下，静待Alkaid醒来。  
　　实验室里很安静，没被灯光照到的地方暧昧地融入墨一般的黑暗当中，白色的光线照射在机械台上，令Alkaid银色的身体折射出清冷的辉光。  
　　我的心已经完全放下。  
　　Alkaid侧躺着，仿佛熟睡。  
　　机械的面孔，无所谓安宁，或者痛苦，全凭人心猜读，因了刚才那阵宛若呼吸一般的鸣响，我仿佛听到Alkaid安稳的鼻息。  
　　她就快醒了吧？  
　　突然，我看到她灰白的眼睛闪过一道金黄的光芒，光芒转瞬即灭，仿佛将醒之人颤动了第一下睫毛。紧接着是第二下、第三下……  
　　“Alkaid？”我轻轻拍着她的背，叫她。  
　　金色光芒持续的时间逐次递增。也许是我的错觉，也许是我和她早已心灵相通，她银色的身体也做出了呼应，散发出来的辉光好像拥有呼吸似的，跟随着她眼中金色光芒闪动的韵律，时而黯淡，时而明亮。  
　　那一瞬间，我似乎觉得她的体内装的并不是什么机械零件，而是——属于自然生物的，血液。  
　　“叮”的一声，金色的光芒终于在她眼中稳定亮起，点睛般地将之前的沉沉死气一扫而空。  
　　感到她的目光停在我脸上，带着些许迷茫，我的内心突然一阵柔软。  
　　“Alkaid……”我将她抱到怀中。  
　　半年我差点失去她，仅仅半年的时间我就几乎忘记那痛，刚刚我又差点失去她。  
　　再过半年，我是否又会重蹈覆辙？  
　　札吉老师已经不在了，我的个性又是得过且过到极致，根本不能为她提供强而有力的保护，Alkaid跟了我，其实是不幸的。  
　　“阿光，不要自责，”Alkaid说，“是我太大意，以后绝对不会发生这样的事了。”  
　　——今天第N次被人看穿心事。  
　　“那就好，”我说，“北斗教授说你缺少一个音波过滤装置，正在想办法。”  
　　“呃？”Alkaid说，“我记得我关闭了听觉后失去意识……之后发生什么事了？”  
　　“北斗教授带你到这里，帮你恢复了意识。”  
　　“很奇怪，”Alkaid在我怀里抬起头，喃喃道，“在我失去意识期间，竟然梦见他……”  
　　“谁？札吉老师？”  
　　“是的。”  
　　“机器也会做梦？”我惊讶道。  
　　“会的，”Alkaid跳出我的怀抱，坐在机械台上，“但很少。”  
　　“那是什么原因造成的呢？”  
　　“不知道，”Alkaid摇摇头，“北斗教授刚刚做了什么？”  
　　“他播放了一张磁盘里的一段声音。”  
　　“声音？”Alkaid眼中的金黄光芒一闪，“什么样的声音？”  
　　我向她描述那阵神秘的清越笛鸣。  
　　“音波造成的伤害，确实可以用音波进行逆向修复……”Alkaid若有所思地说，“只不过……”  
　　“不过什么？”  
　　Alkaid并不说话，金黄的眼睛定定地看着一个点，似乎陷入了沉思，许久，才道出仿若从层层思绪中抽离出来的淡淡一句：  
　　“他所掌握的技术领域，已经远远超过作为一个医生的范畴了。”  
　　“在这个愿意接纳所有战争移民的新大陆，谁也不知谁的底细。”我说。  
　　不要打探，不要深究，我压抑着好奇心。我告诉自己，我的愿望只有一个，就是将他的千川语尽可能记录下来。其它的，知道如何，不知道又如何？  
　　看看时间，已经过了五点半。  
　　“我们走吧，”我向她张开双臂，“你刚恢复意识，我抱你？”  
　　“呃，我是机械不是生物……”面对我的‘示好’，Alkaid显然不大适应，但语气依旧轻松自如，“不过既然你这么说了，我也就不客气了。”  
　　轻轻一跃，她跃进了我的怀抱。  
　　关了实验室的灯和门，我抱着Alkaid穿过走廊来到电梯前。等橘黄色的光圈从走到“27”，足足等了五分钟。


	12. 赤地初雨

　　走进电梯，才发现外面已经彻底变了天。  
　　天色已经完全暗下去，夜雨瓢泼，噼噼啪啪地击打着电梯间外的那层防护玻璃，在上面汇成无数股分分合合的水流，转瞬又被风吹散。  
　　这是一年以来，菁英学园所在的赤岩州降下的第一场雨。站在密闭的电梯间中，依旧能真切感受到雨云的广袤、雨势的凶猛以及空气的精湿。  
　　远处的建筑物已经看不见了，只有那些灯光，被密密织开的雨幕模糊成了或黄或白的微小光晕。  
　　同样密密织就的雨声则穿透玻璃，带着潮湿的寒意网住了耳朵。  
　　冬夜的雨，该有多么刺骨？  
　　我不禁打了个寒颤。  
　　“阿光，你冷吗？”Alkaid突然跳出我的怀抱，“那我还是下来吧。”  
　　“呃？”我愣住。  
　　“我是机械，”Alkaid走到玻璃壁旁边，凝视外面的雨，“金属身体的温度太低了。”  
　　“这……”我一时语塞。  
　　很久没有见到她这个样子了，言语中带着不属于这个时空的惆怅和自责，她的灵魂，好像已经插上双翅，穿过了重重的雨幕，飞到了很远的地方。  
　　“Alkaid，”我蹲下来摸摸她的头，“能跟我说说你刚才的梦么？”  
　　Alkaid转过头，眼中的金黄光芒一闪。  
　　“你梦见札吉老师临终的那天，对吗？”我问。  
　　Alkaid默默不语。  
　　电梯平稳下降，电梯井内的指示灯发出幽冷蓝光，如水一般流过她波澜不兴的机械面庞。  
　　抬起头，只见蓝色的灯光缓缓流向长长的电梯井上方，仿佛穿越时空隧道。  
　　Alkaid不说话，我知道我猜对了。  
　　札吉老师去世得很突然。  
　　那天我恰好出外调查，等到接到Alkaid的通知赶回去，已经太迟了。  
　　札吉老师倒在寓所的书房里，表情安详，宛若熟睡。  
　　就好像……终于等到了彻底解脱的一刻的样子。他安宁的面孔，多多少少减轻了我的负罪感。  
　　我和Alkaid遵从他生前重复又重复的叮咛，无论发生什么事都绝对不能送医，也不许自行施救。如果死了，遗体不准除我们两个以外的人碰到，只需拿着由他亲笔书写并签名的证明，按照程序一烧了之就好。  
　　直到在为札吉老师换上殓服的时候，我才发现他对我隐瞒了好几年的秘密。  
　　他的头部有旧伤，伤口很深，像是被什么重击过。更让我吃惊的是，他的身体，竟有百分之八十已被机械零件替代！而胸口和大腿处的关键部位已经损毁得非常严重。  
　　原来，他疾病缠身，频频剧痛，皆源于此。面对那样一具身体我惊愕万分，新大陆的科技虽然发达，但还远没有达到能够将机械和肉体高度融合的程度。  
　　直到那时我才醒觉到，札吉老师和Alkaid的过去，是我拼尽全力也触摸不到的。  
　　在这个新大陆，任何人的过去，甚至当下，都是触摸不到的。  
　　人与人之间，易聚，易散，犹如打在玻璃壁上的雨水。  
　　你若立誓寻找谁，理论上谁也冲不出你布下的网，你若存心回避谁，理论上谁都跟不上你逃跑的脚步。  
　　反过来亦然。  
　　这像不像矛与盾的故事？与人相交过深，则必有这样离奇的矛盾产生。所以，若非已经决定了在剩余的日子里共同承担什么，就不要过分打探，不要过分深究。只由一个人承担的矛盾、爱或者恨，百害而无一利。  
　　然而，人又是感情动物，仗着感情的滋养，方不致沦为行尸走肉。可是，更深的矛盾接踵而来：深厚的感情也是一把双刃剑，比起同生，共死实在难得太多太多，留下来的那一个，必得承受煎熬。  
　　我懂得Alkaid话中的深意。  
　　“我是机械，金属的身体温度太低”，Alkaid在虚幻梦境对现实情感的影响尚未完全消退之时，向我隐晦道出了她心底的隐痛。  
　　那天我冲进书房时，札吉老师已经永远地合上了双眼，Alkaid守在他的身边。  
　　书房一片狼藉，却不是因为他的挣扎，而是因为Alkaid从寝室拖来了被子，又不知道怎么搞的，用一个防水胶袋自制了一个热水袋。  
　　被子盖在老师身上，被袋子里漏出的热水弄湿了一大片。  
　　M'S长于思考分析，作为代价，他们中的绝大多数手工操作能力都极为低下。  
　　“阿光，我把暖气开到最大了，他还说他冷，我就……”这是我冲进书房时，Alkaid对我的第一句话。  
　　他说他冷，她心急如焚，却无法用自己的体温温暖他，她的心是热的，思想是热的，情感也是热的，然而身体却如石头一般坚硬而冰冷。她无法给他任何的温暖，只能求助于一床湿冷的棉被，以及一个自制的热水袋。  
　　札吉老师去世之前，我能真切感受到她身为机械的骄傲，那种骄傲甚至有些过了，偶尔竟会不自觉地流露出对血肉之躯的轻视。  
　　札吉老师的死彻底改变了她的态度。  
　　“当机械拥有与人一样的思维和情感时，横亘在它们与人之间的鸿沟就只剩躯体这一道了。”北斗教授说过。  
　　我和Alkaid，各自背负着哀思，立于这道鸿沟的两边，彼此亲密无间。  
　　“Alkaid，逝者已矣，无须过多自责，”我抱起她，一时百感交集，“你知道么，札吉老师曾经跟我说过，你眼睛的颜色，已经足够温暖。”  
　　Alkaid的身体有一瞬的僵硬，随即放松，蜷缩在我怀中，默默不语。  
　　“叮”一声，电梯稳稳地停在了1楼。  
　　中庭幽暗，灯已经关得七七八八，仅留下两三个工作人员在对隔间进行拆除搬运，海报、传单和气球散落一地。  
　　雨点狠狠砸在玻璃顶棚上，雨势的广袤与浩大直逼头顶。楼顶的夜灯穿过雨幕、穿过被冲刷过无数遍的顶棚映在地面，呈现出动荡不安的银色水纹。  
　　踩着水纹穿过幽暗的中庭，听着雨声走进空荡的走廊，来到D107门前。  
　　白色的灯光挤过脚下的门缝漫出来。  
　　抬起手，笃，笃，笃，轻叩三下。  
　　“请进。”门的那边即刻传来令人安心的回应。  
　　他“终于”没在睡觉，我松了一口气。  
　　推门进去，只见他坐在沙发上，口罩已经摘去，学生的电子作业投影在他的膝头，他正批改着。  
　　沙发前的茶几照旧放着两个马克杯，一杯正冒热气，一杯没有。  
　　“Alkaid，”他放下正在批改的作业，走到被骷髅包围的饮水机前为我泡茶，却在对Alkaid说话，“感觉如何？”  
　　“一切正常，谢谢北斗教授。”Alkaid说。  
　　“别客气，”他泡好茶放到茶几上，示意我坐下，“救死扶伤是医生的职责。”  
　　又来这套……  
　　但不知从什么时候开始，我对他这种“道貌岸然”的说辞已经不反感了。  
　　他又转身走到办公桌前打开抽屉，从里面拿出一个很像纽扣的东西交给我：  
　　“怎么给Alkaid装上音波过滤器我还没想好，在那之前，先用这个吧。”  
　　“这是？”我接过那个纽扣状的东西，发现它麻雀虽小，但五脏俱全，厚度比普通纽扣要大一些，表面镶嵌着一个小小的双色显示屏。  
　　“您是不是戴个口罩……”我补充道。  
　　“不要担心，我是医生，心中有数的，”他随即转换话题，“它能显示出所在一平方公里内的音波分布及波长，我改造了一下，当范围内出现可能对Alkaid有害的音波时，它就会发出报警声。”  
　　他将用法示范给我看。  
　　不容我开口应对，他即刻补上一句：“这种东西很容易做出来的，只不过因为没人做，所以显得比较稀罕而已，不必在意。”  
　　我的那点别扭的客套已经被他看穿。  
　　“北斗教授，”这时，Alkaid突然上前一步，仰头望他，“我并不是您的M'S，您为我做这么多，除了‘我是医生救死扶伤是我的职责’之外，请问还有别的什么原因吗？”  
　　“这……”他显然一愣。  
　　“Alkaid！”  
　　这问题也未免太突兀了吧？我顿时被一块名为“尴尬”的秤砣击中了脑袋，全身的血唰唰地往脸上涌。  
　　千篇一律的道歉说辞就要脱口而出。  
　　“Alkaid，”他脸上的吃惊神情只停留了一秒，旋即释然，化作一个真诚而友善的微笑，“如果我说，我一直在帮助你是因为你让想起以前的一个朋友，你接受这样的回答吗？”  
　　竟是这样的回答。  
　　我在心里长舒一口气，浮升起一种不甚合时宜的轻松感：  
　　Alkaid的修复，终于不是我这桩语言调查附带欠下的人情，他为她做这么多，是因为她像他的一个朋友——  
　　然而，是“以前的”，这个词听起来令人莫名伤感。  
　　低头望向Alkaid，只见她金黄的眼睛一闪，慢慢垂下了银色的头颅。  
　　“我接受，”她低声说，“刚才失礼了，向您道歉。”  
　　“嗯，”他蹲下身抚摸她的头，“我发现，与别的M'S相比，你显得更有独立性，光凭这一点，我就已经很想为你多做些事了，所以，希望你今后也不要拒绝我。”  
　　“是吗……那，谢谢你。”  
　　“这就对了，”他站起身，拍拍白大褂上的灰尘，仿佛如此便掸去了所有尴尬，“我们还是按之前的约定来做——摇光教授，”他转身看我，“现在有空吗？我将‘声音’和‘涟漪’的写法和读音给你可好？”  
　　我自然是点头，否则又得多等一个晚上。  
　　和上次不一样，他只开一台计算机，我从共享上调出上次整理保存的文档，由他输入标准写法并发音，我最终确定标音，整个过程只用了三分钟。  
　　如此细水长流的调查记录，也不错，一个月足够了。  
　　他还要审阅学生的数据，我不再打搅，与他辞别后，我带着Alkaid离开D107。  
　　关上D107门的那一瞬，我听见他的电话响了起来。  
　　“您好，我是北斗。”已经无比熟稔的声线，带着独特的千川鼻音穿透半开合的门板，半虚半实地传抵我的耳膜，又在短短一秒之内随着门的关闭渐行渐远，直至完全被淹没在走廊的密集雨声之中。  
　　雨势并不见小。  
　　走到医学所门口，在自助借伞机上拿了仅存的一把蓝底白花的伞，犹豫着要不要走。  
　　“这雨一时半会儿是不会停的了，”Alkaid说，“车就在不远处，走吧。”  
　　“哈哈，不怕我又淋出病来？”我一手撑伞，一手抱起她。  
　　“我刚分析过了，”她说，“你被雨淋出病来的几率比站在这里冻出病来的几率要小很多。”  
　　“好的噢，那就出发。”我迈开脚步。  
　　“等等，”Alkaid突然将头转向我身后，“有人出来了。”  
　　“啊？”  
　　“是不是我搞错了，这个人的血压和脉搏……似乎……略显异常？”Alkaid喃喃低语，带上了少有的不确定语气。  
　　我疑惑地转身，正好见他大步迈出医学所大门，白大褂褪下了，代之以那件铅灰色风衣，手里拿着一把黑色的伞，停在我身后三米远的地方。  
　　“刚接到电话，有个病人状况不大好，必须去一趟，”他低着头，目不斜视走上前撑开伞，“我们一起走吧。”  
　　“好。”我点头。  
　　血压和脉搏略显异常？指的是他吗？  
　　偷偷瞄了他一眼，并没有看出什么端倪来。  
　　扎起裤脚，脱去鞋子勾在指尖，我深吸一口气，慢慢走下医学所门口的石阶，踩入赤岩州一年半来降下的第一场雨水之中。  
　　出乎意料，地上的积雨即使融进了前晚下的雪，也并没有想象中的冰冷刺骨，走出两三步，竟在一些地方觉出奇特的微温来。  
　　“Alkaid，扫描一下雨水。”我说。  
　　“扫描过了，”Alkaid缩在我怀里，“成分很普通，就是一般的雨水。”  
　　“那为什么一点也不冷呢？北斗教授，这雨水——”我百思不得其解，转头便要问他。  
　　蓝底白花的伞面划过视野，却见他仍旧站在医学所门口。  
　　就那么撑着那把黑色的伞，不曾向外移动半步。  
　　表情是一贯的波澜不兴，冷静的目光凝视那雨，似乎在观察雨势，似乎又不是。  
　　“北斗教授？”我回身重新走上两级石阶，“您不走吗？”  
　　“啊？走的，”他点点头，目光却未离开那雨，语气突然恍惚得像大梦初醒，“要走的……”  
　　“北斗教授？”心头掠过一丝不祥，我走上前本能地伸手要替他拿伞，“您怎么了？”  
　　“我没事，别担心，”他手微一抬，避开我伸过来的手，方才的恍惚顿时一扫而光，“只不过……摇光教授，可否请你帮我一个忙？”  
　　我点头如捣蒜，求之不得：“您请说。”  
　　“可否……”他从风衣口袋里掏出一把车匙递给我，“帮我将我的车开到医学所门口？”  
　　接过钥匙，心情突然莫名地复杂起来。  
　　“对不起，让你见笑了，因为总是来得晚，所以车子停不了地库，”他低下头，神情有些不自然，“我的老毛病，怕淋到雨。”  
　　怕雨？这……  
　　“不要紧，”我故作轻松地单手抛起他的车匙又接住，“谁都有一两件不为人知的往事。”  
　　“呵……”他微微一笑，“那谢谢了，认得是哪辆吗？”  
　　“当然。”已经偷偷观察过很多次了！  
　　将Alkaid留在原地，我踩着微温的雨水走到停车场，很快在他指明的方位找到了他的车。  
　　停车场的灯光扫过雨幕，雨点狠狠砸在车身上，溅起一圈雾白。  
　　黑色的车，牌子和型号都是上上，相当符合菁英学园医学教授的身份。  
　　用他给的车匙打开车门，坐进驾驶座。  
　　是男性的车，驾驶座很宽敞，将后背整个靠上腰垫，扶着方向盘的双手有点紧绷，刹车也无法一踩到底。  
　　不能动驾驶座，我将驾驶座坐个五六分满，调整了好一会儿姿势，才敢将车启动。  
　　车体缓缓上升至离地四英尺，打开大灯，两条白色的光柱穿透深厚的雨幕，正好扫过左前方的樱花树群，掉光了花叶的那棵仍旧裸露着枝桠，毫无起色，看来一场大雨把活正干到一半的维修人员淋跑了。  
　　将车开到医学所门口，将整个车身开进有顶棚遮挡的区域。  
　　他走下台阶帮我打开车门，我出来，他进去。  
　　“谢谢你，”他说，“昨天忘看天气预报了。”  
　　“待会下车有问题吗？”我问。  
　　“不碍事，”他笑道，“医院的地下车库有通道连接主楼。”  
　　“那就好。”  
　　“对了，”他说，“雨水温度异常的原因，应该是它们在穿过上空的气候控制层时与其发生了摩擦电离。”  
　　“呃？”我一愣，“谢谢解答。”  
　　他将车调了个头，朝与上次相同的方向驶去，黑色的车身渐渐消失在雨幕中，像是与黑暗融为了一体。  
　　目送他远去，我陷入了无比复杂的思绪之中：  
　　因为怕雨，所以让我这个尚未痊愈的感冒患者冒雨帮忙将车开到脚边？那得怕到怎样的程度？  
　　Alkaid刚刚还说他血压和脉搏异常呢，难道就是因为看到了雨？  
　　而他却依旧表现得那么冷静，如果怕雨是真，那么他的心理素质则不是一般的好，如果怕雨是假——不，不会是假，如此假装毫无意义。  
　　那么，问题只剩一个：他为什么怕雨？  
　　“应该与千川市的那场核爆有关，更详细一点说……可能与核爆后的‘黑雨’有关。”Alkaid走到我身边。  
　　我的心咯噔一下。“你也这么觉得？”  
　　“是的。”  
　　Alkaid个性极为严谨，即便是猜测，如果没有八成以上的把握，她也绝不会说出来。  
　　既在意料之外，也在情理之中，心中那团久未成形、算不得疑惑的“疑惑”，猛然间以一种几乎已经逼近事实的姿态占据我的所有思维。  
　　是的，黑雨，我再清楚不过了，虽未亲身体验，也知道它与父亲的死并无直接联系，但它曾经狠狠地砸在与我的头顶只相隔数米的水泥地面上，淋遍生我养我的故乡。  
　　那种恐惧我都完全有资格感同身受，更不必说亲历的人。  
　　亲历黑雨的人，就是穷尽一生，也无法驱散那种地狱之水浇透全身的恐怖记忆。  
　　如果他淋过黑雨，那么便意味着核爆发生时他也在千川市。然而，全球可查的数据库一致记载千川市已无存活者，千川市人口很少，除了当场死亡的，那些苟活下来的也在随后的几年中因为缺医少药而相继过世。  
　　那么，他如何成为数据库中的“漏网之鱼”？  
　　在这个年轻的国家里，除了新生的婴儿，几乎每一个与你擦肩而过的人都有隐秘的过去，你永远不知道他们如何活着来到这个地方，又将如何离开，离开后又会去往何方。  
　　所以问这个问题好像没有多大的意义。  
　　但有更多的细节被我重新回忆起来：初次握手时的那阵温热，为Alkaid更换零件时疑为弧光灯照射所致的脸色苍白，两次于时于地都不甚相宜的入睡，以及每次苏醒来后下意识的掩嘴动作。  
　　还有略微迷信的，比如某几个瞬间，那些骷髅们的“视线”……  
　　一旦明确了自己在怀疑什么，相关的细节都成了“呈堂证供”。其实还远不止这些，包括自己已经不能清楚回忆起的许多微不足道的东西，与他见面的次数只有可怜的三次，但三面已经足够让我判断：  
　　他的身体状况并不好。  
　　那么，究竟是不好到哪种程度呢？  
　　我是否早已心里有数，但一直不肯直面这个问题？  
　　如果是，为什么？  
　　疑问复疑问，我似乎将自己逼到了一个必须审视自身立场的地步。  
　　要弄清楚这个问题其实很容易，只要问Alkaid，第一次见面的时候她擅自扫描了他的身体，被我呵斥，却被他谅解。  
　　Alkaid必定是知道什么的。  
　　然而，我和她之间的默契是：我不问，她便不说。  
　　公民健康状况的保密等级在新大陆被设定得很高，没有特批许可，任何人都无权从数据库中调阅档案。民用的M'S也被明文规定禁止安装任何医用扫描器，只不过Alkaid来历特殊，不在此列。  
　　但这些并非要害。  
　　我的症结在于，总是下意识地去否定知情的意义。  
　　知道了又能如何呢？他是全科医生，对自己的身体状况最清楚，治或不治，为什么，怎么治，他自有他的想法，无论是技术上的，还是伦理上的。  
　　倘若我真的知道了一些什么，作为一个朋友——即便只是合作上的朋友——无论是情感还是道义上我都必须给出慰问，必要时甚至必须给出意见和建议，甚至是帮助。  
　　而所有的这些，在一个全科医生的思维下，连一个充饥的画饼都不如，不仅如此，那么温和有礼的一个人，必定还要常常思考如何去礼貌地拂我的意而不致伤我的心，或者如何在今后的生活中小心伪装成听进去了那些话。  
　　——实在不必如此给人添麻烦，不是吗？难道不是这样的吗？  
　　一直以来我都信奉着这样一条原则：如果情感和道义无法为对方带来任何实际的帮助，那么就不要为它创造任何名不副实的人际关系。  
　　可是……我捏紧了伞柄。  
　　弯弯绕绕地为自己辩驳了这么多，难道不是为了掩饰自己想要探知有关他的一切故事的心情？只是，我觉得自己还没做好准备，而Alkaid，也知道这一点。  
　　我讶异自己敢于承认这一点，这对我来说，是一种莫大的进步。  
　　只不过，虽说是进步，但更多的，还是表现为软弱，以及裹足不前。  
　　反正有的是时间，我马上安慰自己，在结束千川语调查前，我肯定还能再了解多一些关于他的情况的，结束调查后，我也能和他保持联系啊。  
　　这么一想，心里顿时好受了些。  
　　雨仍旧没有要停的意思。  
　　踩着微温的雨水重回停车场，找到自己的车。坐进车中，半湿的衣裤被皮椅挤压着贴紧皮肤，身体的寒冷渗入了内心。  
　　“Alkaid，”我问，“我什么都不过问，是不是太过分了？”  
　　“不，”Alkaid坐在副驾驶座上，金黄的眼睛无波无澜，“你只是在等待合适的时机。”  
　　我将车匙插入插槽，启动引擎。  
　　就在这时，手腕处突然铃声大作。  
　　我差点从座位上跳起来：难道是他？难道他出了什么事？！  
　　心脏狂跳，如临大敌，慌乱地捋起衣袖拍开通讯器。  
　　“您好，请问是摇光小姐么？”一个礼貌的、机械般的女声从通讯器的另一端传来。  
　　不是他，不是他。  
　　我松了一口气，浑身力量顿时几乎泄光，整个人瘫软在椅座上。  
　　“我是，有何贵干？”懒懒地应答着。  
　　“我是古斯塔夫大人的秘书，古斯塔夫大人让我通知您——”  
　　“请让他亲自跟我说。”我打断她的话。  
　　“对不起，古斯塔夫大人今天有个非常重要的会议，到现在还没回来，他让我——”  
　　“那就让他回来后再亲自跟我说。”  
　　“那，好吧。”那边毫不拖泥带水地挂断了。  
　　关闭通讯器，坐在黑暗之中，心头掠过一瞬的茫然。  
　　“是……‘那个人’？”Alkaid问。  
　　“嗯，”我强打精神，开启雨刷，将车驶离停车场，“不知道找我有什么事。”  
　　车刚拐上校道，铃声再次大作。  
　　停车，打开通讯器。  
　　“阿光，下周五请务必来我这里一趟。”久未耳闻的声音传来，依旧是冰冷地不带任何感情。  
　　“什么事？”我问。  
　　“是有关你父亲的，务必亲自前来。”  
　　说完，挂断。


	13. 暗流奔涌

　　星期五，我的感冒彻底好了。  
　　雨水少了些，但仍在断断续续地下，时大时小，好像一个刚刚宣泄过情绪的人，眼泪差不多流干了，呜呜咽咽却仍未止息。  
　　下午有讲座，萨莎又过来我这边看直播。  
　　依旧是数学所的讲座，镜头一晃，又在第一排的轮候席看到他，白大褂依旧出众。医学所的全科教授，因“菁英名师”的播出，为更多人所知晓，再次成了数学所讲座的上宾。  
　　他讲多次元多面体的多次元位相数学快速解法。陌生而复杂的理论在我耳朵里被分割成了一个一个无意义的音节，然后剥离出其中千川鼻音的残留痕迹，反复回味。  
　　对千川语的喜爱，在我心中已经悄悄生根发芽。  
　　一旦真正留意起来，就发现镜头有好多次从繁复的公式中切换了出来，不停地给他特写。  
　　好像摄影师也觉得他很上镜。  
　　镜头前的他，气色如常，并无半点生病的样子。  
　　看来，他给我的回复并非客套或安慰。  
　　那天晚上，那人的秘书突然来电吓坏了我，因误判而产生的担忧并没有随着对方亮明身份而消弭。接完电话，估摸着他大概已到达，就拨通了他的号码。听到那一端的他用平稳的语调说自己一路平安无事，才稍微放下一颗心。  
　　于是狠狠心不再问，不再在非合作时间内随便打扰他。  
　　五天来，我天天早上都路过医学所。  
　　早餐后掐着点取道医学所门前，每次都能看见他，准点将车开进正门前面雨淋不到的区域，下车，将车匙交给门卫，让门卫将车开回停车场，再步行回来将车匙交还他，拿回车匙后，再以一贯缓慢却稳健的步伐走进走廊的纵深处。  
　　举手投足，与下雨之前并无二致。  
　　今天再见他在讲座上挥洒自如，心里的一块大石头总算彻底落了地。  
　　萨莎年末扫货中了奖，拿出一叠优惠券握成扇状朝我晃着，让我今晚陪她一起逛街吃日料。  
　　我只有捶胸顿足的份儿。  
　　“市政厅附近？”萨莎瞪大眼睛，“通告上说，那一片的道路积水有些已经超过三点二英尺了！”  
　　“三点二英尺是多少啊……什么年代了还在用英尺发通告啊……”我调出计算器一顿好按，才转换成惯常以米计数的车辆漂浮高度。  
　　距离国际单位制七个基本单位全部建立在物理学常数基础上已经三十年，新大陆的官方交通公告还在使用行将淘汰的英制单位，真是令人啼笑皆非，一些部门的行政效率还停留在上上个世纪。  
　　“好吧，那我电召。”我叹口气。  
　　今晚的天气对旧款车是极大的考验。现如今，小型陆地车更新换代的速度已经远远超过我们薪水上涨的速度，我和萨莎的车悬浮上限都是约三英尺，也就是约一米，而现在上路的小型陆地车，悬浮上限很多都已经突破了五英尺，约一点五米。  
　　有漂浮功能的陆地车比经典汽车要脆弱很多，只要水位高出漂浮十公分左右就会导致死火，谁也不敢轻易涉险。  
　　出门时抬头看天空，云层仍然在加厚。  
　　盯着通讯器，在学园门口等了足足一刻钟，电召来的悬浮上限超四英尺的计程车才姗姗来迟，好在司机态度很好，让我心情不至于变得更差。  
　　天色将暗，黑色的云在上空缓缓流动，酝酿着下一场降落。  
　　夜雨在第一次跳表的时候降临，不大也不小，滴滴答答敲在车窗上，然后被贴紧车身的风压成蛇形的小股水流，折射着窗外的霓虹灯光，款款地向后蜿蜒而去。  
　　这时，通讯器响起视频连接请求的提示，是萨莎。  
　　按下确定键，熟悉的活泼声音先于画面传输了起来：“前辈~你那边怎么样了呀？”  
　　小屏幕亮起，屏幕上萨莎左手持木勺，右手操尖头箸子，摆在她面前的是一份红红火火热气腾腾的地狱拉面，由于角度的问题，拉面还显得特别大份。  
　　“我先来探店，这家的出品超棒！下次一起来！”  
　　“明、天、就、带、我、去！”  
　　这家的地狱拉面看来真的很辣，隔着腾腾的热气，我看到萨莎的鼻涕都快下来了。  
　　正要嘲笑她，就看到从画面之外伸过来一只手，慢慢地将一张洁白的纸巾递给了她，从这慢腾腾的动作当中，我竟觉出了某种自然流露的宠溺。  
　　我马上联想到她在儿童医院当义工联系我那天，她在通讯里差遣身边的某个人的语气，也给我这种感觉。  
　　是同一个人吗？她在拍拖吗？  
　　“喂！萨莎！”我佯装气愤，“你不是一个人去吃的吗？！”  
　　那只手是一只属于男性的手，手指虽然修长，但总的来看可算是孔武有力的。  
　　“等时机成熟，”她朝手伸来的方向甜甜地笑了笑，又转过来朝我做了个鬼脸，“再介绍给你认识！”  
　　她果然是在拍拖！  
　　“好吧，再见，为什么我这么苦逼……”我佯装黯然地挂断了通讯。  
　　其实我心里一点也不失落，一来萨莎能有自己喜欢的人，我由衷地为她高兴，二来，我也不是没有喜欢的人，对吧？  
　　车逐渐进入繁华地带，主干道上车水马龙，无数的车灯闪烁，犹如红黄两色的宝石。地上的积水被车底喷射出的气流击打出片片浑浊的涟漪。  
　　几个路口的电子告示牌已经打出“漂浮上限三点二英尺以下（含三点二英尺）车辆禁行”的字样。  
　　音乐声，谈话声和白噪音在耳边交替出现，司机在调台。  
　　几个新大陆语的片段被我的耳朵捕捉到，起先心里还略有不快，但很快的我也学会无视了。引入新大陆语的电台日渐增多，不过好在，司机最终锁定的频道并不在此列。  
　　“亲爱的小朋友们，晚上好！大家都顺利回到家里了吗？爸爸妈妈在给你们准备可口晚餐了吗？欢迎收听今天的‘趣知园地’，我是明娜姐姐。”  
　　一段活泼轻快的音乐过后，一个独特的女声从车内的喇叭传出来，带着浓浓的独特的萨拉斯堡口音。  
　　萨拉斯堡，那曾是个终年和风呢喃、阳光灿烂的小国，国标语发音异常柔软，舌位极为靠前，气流一律强制从鼻腔通过。  
　　明娜就是因为这样的声音而走红全城，连我这个不怎么听广播的人都知道她的大名。从没刻意搜索过她的照片，但我想，她本人大概正如她的声音一样甜美而充满活力吧。  
　　不过，毕竟是个儿童电台，所以很少有计程车司机会选择这个频道。  
　　这位司机比较特别。  
　　“我孩子很喜欢这个播音的女士，”这时，似乎察觉到了我的想法，一路无话的司机突然主动攀谈，“每天晚上都要听，听得可开心了。”  
　　“您平常陪孩子一起听吗？”  
　　“嗯，但今天晚上我出车就没办法了，不过我也已经习惯了每天这个时候调到这个频道。“说着说着，他笑了起来，脸上溢满了幸福。  
　　“司机先生，“我心里微微酸涩，”您真是个好爸爸。”  
　　“你们上班族晚上也不要老是出来逛街了，多回家陪陪父母，”司机说，“新大陆这个地方是很好，但老人都很恋旧，适应能力总归差些。”  
　　“好的，必须的。”我笑着点头。  
　　“上周我们聊完了南朱雀，今天我们来聊一聊中国传统文化中‘四灵’的最后一个，北玄武。”经过车里并不高档的音响转换传输，明娜的声音依然悦耳，“今天我们有幸请到了菁英学园历史所教授高建木，高建木先生您好！”  
　　“明娜你好，小朋友你们好。”一个沉稳而略显苍老的声音随即应道。  
　　“真是非常抱歉，今晚下这么大雨，还特地让您赶来台里为我们做这期节目。”  
　　“呵，客气了，其实这个时候和孩子们聊聊玄武是最应景的。”  
　　“啊，为什么？”  
　　“在东方的传统文化中，‘四灵’是与四季有着密不可分的联系的。东方青龙，为葱郁茂盛、经济文艺，四季为春。南方朱雀，为热烈张扬、明艳绚烂，四季属夏。西方麒麟，为盈获丰收、璀璨流芳，四季为秋。北方玄武，为收敛低下、阴柔动荡，四季为冬。”【注】  
　　“当下正值冬季，所以讨论玄武确实应景！”  
　　“是的，所以这次我准备了不少资料，希望能为大小朋友们详细地讲解一番。”  
　　“老先生真是敬业！”  
　　高建木，菁英学园历史所首席教授，鼎鼎大名如雷贯耳。这几年因为年事已高，已经不大出席菁英学园的讲座了，没想到今晚能在广播中听到他的声音。  
　　老先生其实也很无奈吧，当高端的影响力被局限在象牙塔里面时，就不得不另辟蹊径，转而通过根基庞杂且深厚的低端来传递。  
　　当然，也不排除老先生闲来无事，愿意与儿童电台合作做一些浅显易懂的小讲座。  
　　“玄武是‘四灵’中唯一一只不以单纯一种动物形态来作为参照的灵兽，它的形态包含了两种相去甚远的动物的特征，这两种动物，就是龟和蛇。”老先生开始娓娓道来。  
　　“可是据我所知，青龙、朱雀和麒麟的身上也集合了很多动物的特征呀。”明娜插话道。  
　　她的知识储备应该说还是相当充足的，这也是她一直受到欢迎的原因之一。  
　　“但人们心目中，龙已经是一种能够独立存在的虚构生物了，虽然——正如你所说，龙的身上集合了很多动物的特征，可是，我们现在也可以反过来说，很多动物的特征在龙的身上都得到了体现，这样的说法同样适用于朱雀和麒麟。而玄武不同，现在一说起玄武，人们都以为是巨龟，其实，在这里我特别要向大家强调的是，玄武这种灵兽是融入了相当显著的蛇的特征的。”  
　　雍容高贵的东方古国语调，听起来十分舒服，如果说明娜的萨拉斯堡口音仿佛阳光普照的高地平原，那么高建木的口音就是物产丰饶的山河大川。  
　　塞车了，从司机们之间的对话我得知，前面有一辆车因为悬浮高度不够浸到雨水而造成了死火。  
　　“哎，开不了合适的车就别进闹市区啊！”司机烦躁地按了按喇叭。  
　　塞车意味着他很可能无法按时交班回家，无法按时回家就意味着他很可能错过孩子们最需要陪伴的美好的睡前时光。  
　　不过，我主要还是庆幸自己没有冒冒失失地开着自己的小破车闯入这个地段。  
　　“根据东方的阴阳五行理论，北方属水，所以北方灵兽即是水兽，而雨水为万物生长所需，且水能灭火，所以玄武的水属性，很受东方民间重视和信仰。”  
　　“最近这几天雨水异常丰沛，高教授的‘应景’之说真的非常有意思呢！”明娜接口道。  
　　雨水继续敲打车窗，像眼泪一般流下。  
　　车龙缓慢地移动着，计价器上的数字节节攀升。我扭头望向窗外，已经看得到议政厅的钟楼了，在一大片平庸的建筑物们背后遗世而独立，钟面巨大，洁白，仿若一轮圆月，静静地悬浮在雨云密布的夜空之上。  
　　“但玄武还是以龟为主要形态的，龟是动物中生命力最为顽强的，所以以它为主要形态的玄武，就被赋予了健康长寿的象征。”  
　　“此外，由于东方上古时代有灼烧龟壳占卜的风气，龟还被看作是人与神之间的媒介，能够预测吉凶，所以玄武也在一定程度上代表了最强大、最纯粹的智慧力量……”  
　　第十次跳表的时候，前面的路障终于清除了，车流再次畅通无阻。  
　　“接下来是听众互动环节，”明娜的声音还是那么热情，“我们接听到的第一个来电是来自碧海州的E先生，E先生自称是一位狂热的物理学爱好者，他向高教授您提出了一个问题。”  
　　“物理学爱好者吗，”老先生笑道，“可我的主攻方向是历史啊。”  
　　“高教授谦虚了，其实您在各个学科都颇有建树吧？”明娜说，“我们来看看E先生的问题……哈，E先生的问题是，一直都有传言说，您才是2002年诺贝尔物理学奖的真正得主，获奖成果是一种完全突破了超导瓶颈的‘超维传输’技术，但因为某种神秘力量的干预才不得不放弃这个殊荣，甚至连提名都拿不到，对此您怎么看？”  
　　“非常感谢这位E先生，感谢您的关注，”老先生好像特别开心，“‘超维传输’，听起来相当的高大上啊，获得诺贝尔物理学奖确实是我一生的夙愿，如果下一次我获得提名，一定第一时间通知您。”  
　　我坐在后座轻笑出声，明娜显然也被老先生的风趣逗乐，发出了爽朗的笑声。  
　　“下面插播一则重要新闻。”  
　　这时，信号突然被强制切换到核心电台，高教授和明娜的声音消失了，换成了一个发布权威新闻惯用的冷硬腔调。  
　　司机先生拧大了音量。  
　　“悬而未决长达五年的万博会袭击案又有新的线索，今天下午四时十分，国土安全部首席顾问古斯塔夫·约尔曼召开新闻发布会通报案件侦查进展。”  
　　“哈，这案子还在折腾呢。”司机先生说。  
　　“是银河大厦主会场五千人被迷晕那件事？”  
　　“是啊。”  
　　“那……为什么说‘折腾’？”  
　　“因为五年来耗费在这上面的物力人力不知道有多少了，我在出事那天接送过一些客人，就因为这个，这五年来我被传讯的次数可不比遇到塞车的次数少！”  
　　“这么夸张？”  
　　“嘿，被迷晕的那五千多人，最终调查出来都只是丢了手表、通讯器、钱包和非涉密文件一类的物件而已，事后身体检查也没发现什么问题，依我看，就是高科技的恶作剧，像以前那些黑客一样，却被某些人揪着不放。”  
　　“那可是五千多人，说不定国土安全部发现了什么疑点，才一直在调查吧？”  
　　“嗨，你这就是阴谋论了，这有什么不好公开的，大家都知道国土安全部是谁在把持着。”  
　　我不知道该怎么接话了。  
　　“就现在新闻里那位，知道吧？”司机对这个话题表现出了很强的兴趣。  
　　“略有耳闻。”我只得回道。  
　　“大家都说，新大陆决意出兵H国就是他在总统背后推动的，以寻找所谓的‘大规模杀伤性武器’为理由。可直到现在，五年过去了，牺牲了那么多的士兵，耗费了那么多的国力，他有找到什么回来吗？还好意思在新闻发布会上说什么，‘恒星即使消亡也不是什么都没留下的，黑洞就是它们曾经存在的证明’，之类之类的。现在他又抓着万博会袭击案不放，一定要查出个所谓的结果，我看也是出于一样的理由，这人就是个偏执狂。”  
　　“那确实……什么恒星的黑洞的，这比喻可不怎么高明。”我随口附和着。  
　　“你见过他样子吗？”  
　　“见过。”  
　　“什么感觉？”  
　　“大概是……”我想了一个词，“冷血？”  
　　“没错！很多人都这么觉得，我家孩子在电视上看到他还问我，爸爸这人的血是不是蓝的，冰的。”  
　　“你孩子好强的通感能力！”  
　　司机开心地笑了。  
　　“关于他，还有什么传言吗？”  
　　“多着呢，据说除了总统，他一个朋友都没有，没有家庭，没有任何感兴趣的东西，既不喜欢女人，也不喜欢男人，对了，还很害怕受伤。”  
　　“害怕受伤？”这个特点超出了我的认知。  
　　“对，最近一次是在中央公园，为失踪在‘黄沙地带’的希中士举行祈福仪式时，被水松枝划伤了手，当场就变了脸色，差点就走了。”  
　　“还有这种啊……”  
　　“真人真事，视频一搜就有。”  
　　播音员在继续播报。  
　　“会上，古斯塔夫先生首次披露了袭击案的侦破细节。据古斯塔夫先生介绍，案发时相关监控设备全部莫名瘫痪所导致的侦破困难得到解决，突破性的进展来自近日由一位参会者提供的录音文件，系案发时意外未关闭麦克风的通讯器所录。通讯器录下了作案者之间的简短交谈，成为侦破案件的关键一环。但录音质量很差，且作案人使用了高科技的变声装置，使得常规的声纹比对也无法顺利进行。  
　　为突破这个障碍，古斯塔夫先生于半年前邀请到相关领域学者协助分析，但在记者的追问之下，对于该学者提供的研究方法他一直表示无可奉告。目前，犯罪嫌疑人已锁定为……”  
　　“阿光，”Alkaid扭头望向我，我的内置耳机里适时地出现了她的询问，“帮他的人是你？”  
　　我轻轻点头。虽然什么都没有被透露，但Alkaid不会不知道，整个菁英学园做得了相关分析的只有我一个。  
　　这是我用以偿还那人人情的最后的一单任务，也是最繁琐的一单任务。好在，我做得也并不累，只要把它当成谜题那样去解就行了。半年前，Alkaid康复后的第二十天，他托人找到我，给了我一堆资料委托我分析。不知道应该说他锱铢必较，绝不让人无端受他恩惠，还是说他善解人意，懂得主动为我提供偿还人情的机会。总之，我应承了。从拿到资料到初步得出结论，整整花了三个月，从不细问，只管帮他做。  
　　直到刚才听了新闻播报，才知它是万博会袭击案的新的关键线索，因为录音的内容基本都是关于搜索、催促、警戒的一些简单对话，并没有任何与袭击案产生直接关联的元素。  
　　“不过，另有来自刑侦部门的消息源补充了这个空白。该消息源透露，受聘学者以极其有限的发音方式和语法倾向等不受变声装置影响的因素为突破口，将从录音档案中分析出来的结果与资料库中的人声数据进行精密比对，这种独特的解码方式大大缩小了作案人的国籍和语言使用范围，为警方的侦破工作提供了重要线索。”  
　　所以，还是被报道了吗？  
　　我并没有慌张，如果方言部的知晓度能够因此得以提高，未尝不是一件好事。  
　　“神奇了，”司机问，“悬而未决五年，突然光凭语音就能破案？这个学者怕不是来骗经费的吧？国土安全部有亲戚？”  
　　“确实我听说过……”我突然有点坐立不安，“一些，类似让失主听辨数个嫌疑人的口音来锁定真正小偷的案例。”  
　　“可这不是盗窃案啊！”  
　　“司机先生，”Alkaid说，“您刚才明明认为这就是一桩盗窃案哦？”  
　　“哎？哈？对噢，哈哈哈哈，”司机有些尴尬，“你这只M'S，还挺有意思的嘛，等我攒够钱，也给我孩子弄一个。”  
　　我揉了揉Alkaid的下巴，心中偷乐。  
　　“ Alkaid，”我在她的腹部轻轻打着密码，“其实我有点同意司机的看法，真的光凭语音就能破案吗？”  
　　“我也觉得过于夸大了语音的作用了，”她说，“但如果真的其他方法都不奏效，或者在其他线索全断的情况下，只要能发现新的能够有效演绎下去的参数，就有曲径通幽的可能。”  
　　“参数……是要输入什么模型吗？”  
　　“国土安全部的‘金莺’系统，你听说过吗？”  
　　“有，是正在建造的那个最强神经网络对吧？”  
　　“对，我的猜想，你的这一份分析结果，应该是要输入给‘金莺’的全新参数，‘金莺’获取了你提供的参数，就能针对作案人运算出更为精确的结果。”  
　　“这么厉害的吗……”  
　　新闻在继续播报。  
　　“此外，有记者提问，自上个周末延绵不断至今的降雨是否会对查案及追捕造成一定的障碍，对此古斯塔夫先生如实表示，障碍是有的，但会尽力克服。  
　　令在场记者及其他官员大感意外且尴尬的是，古斯塔夫先生在回答了该名记者的提问后，随即批评气象署未征得民众广泛同意便擅自批准黑石州将雨云向南推移至赤岩州之行为极不负责任，言辞之犀利之刻薄，为近年来所罕见。  
　　会后有记者追出询问其大动肝火乃至当众失态是否因为持续降雨会导致追捕支出大幅增加，对此古斯塔夫先生矢口否认，并拒绝给出进一步的回应。  
　　此外，本次新闻发布会场外出现了大批示威者，示威者统一着装，诉求明确，要求国土安全部公开国境线K段大屠杀的真相，防暴警察及时赶赴现场维持秩序，没有出现过激行为。……”  
　　计程车绕过钟楼，又走了好长一段路，仿佛穿过城市跳动的心脏，看着灯光渐次婆娑，喧嚣缓缓退去，终于跌入它身后那无尽的黑暗与静默。  
　　车子拐入一条僻静的巷子。  
　　说是巷子，其实相当宽阔，虽有浅浅的积水，但仍旧看得出地面的齐整和洁净。巷子两旁种满常绿乔木，修剪得姿态异常优美。  
　　扶疏的树影掩映着一幢三层官邸，在雨云密布的夜晚，竟然散发出幽蓝的微光。摇下车窗，探头去看，但见四野空旷，再无其它任何建筑物。可是一丝荒凉的感觉都没有，仿佛……有什么东西填充了那无限大的空间。  
　　就是这里了。我看了看时间，已是晚上九点。

　　【注】原文（有缺字）：东方青龙，五行属木，为葱郁茂盛、经济文艺，四季为春。西方白虎，五行属金，为冷峻为煞气为刀兵，四季为秋。南方朱雀，五行属火，为热烈张扬、明艳绚烂，四季属夏。北方玄武，五行属水，为收敛低下、阴柔动荡，四季为冬。  
　　为了贴合原著，又保存“玄武”，我把白虎改成了麒麟，把四灵和四圣糅合在一起。


	14. 单刀赴会

　　车在官邸大门前停下，司机的神色很是惊讶。我有些不自在，他应该知道这里住着谁，我不希望他为了刚才闲聊时的用语而感到不安。  
　　有侍者出来迎接，典型的公务人员做派和装束：穿黑衣，戴白手套，千篇一律，公事公办的淡漠表情。  
　　官邸主楼从正面看毫无起眼之处，但由于建在半山，所以即使不绕到后面，隔着雨幕也能窥见它往后山延展的范围之广。那往山顶延伸的道路，被红黄二色的地灯清晰地勾勒出来，出奇的长，也出奇的宽阔，似乎是为了什么飞行器所准备的通道。  
　　我被领入主楼的休息厅等候，他们很快为我端来一杯茶。  
　　一尝，竟是香片。  
　　“古斯塔夫大人特别吩咐的，他说您最喜欢这种茶。”  
　　“噢，不用解释这么多。”  
　　“是。”  
　　我放下茶杯，起身去盥洗室，将头发重新梳理一番，然后补了补妆。安装在镜子上方的灯瓦数很高，将镜子里的成像映照得有些失真。  
　　镜中人脸色暗沉，眼神阴郁，在这么糟糕的环境里，我感觉整个人也变得糟糕起来。  
　　得早点离开这里才是。  
　　回到休息厅，墙上时钟的分针不过走过了十小格。  
　　这时外面传来热闹的声音，密集然而缓慢的脚步夹杂着或公或私的语焉不详的闲聊，由远及近，又慢慢远去。  
　　尽管隔着一面墙和一道半掩的门，我十分敏感的鼻子还是闻到了饭菜，还有很浓的酒的气味。  
　　这是什么，搞私宴吗？一瞬间，官商勾结、卖官鬻爵、钱权交易、政治献金……各种不好的词不受控制地从我脑海中源源不断冒出。  
　　就在我听辨着各种声音，琢磨着这些人所为何来的时候，休息室的门被推开了。  
　　进来了一个男子，快步走到我斜对面，那里有个衣架，他来取挂在上面的大衣和帽子。  
　　他的身上，也带着饮食的味道，但似乎和外面那群人有所不同。起码，没有酒气。  
　　目光飞快地从他脸上扫过，与我年龄相仿，黑发黑眼，轮廓深刻，眉目颇为俊朗，但隐隐带点儿戾气。  
　　视线不经意地相碰。  
　　他面无表情，眼珠微动，我感到他的视线极快地扫过我的脸，然后在Alkaid身上停住，两三秒钟后，他的视线终于回到我的脸上，面部紧绷的肌肉一松，露出一个微笑，点点头，算是打招呼。  
　　“多姆大人，”侍者恭敬地迎上去，“座驾已在前门等候。”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　他披上大衣戴上帽子离开了。  
　　“小姐，请跟我来。”侍者说，“古斯塔夫大人在会客室等您。”  
　　我点点头，抱着Alkaid起身。  
　　“古斯塔夫大人吩咐了，”侍者突然拦住我，“只许你一个人进去，M'S留在外面，或者调整到手动控制状态。”  
　　可能是觉察到了我的不满，他的表情有些为难。  
　　“行，那我一个人进去。”我说。  
　　“阿光？”Alkaid抬起头看我。  
　　“没事，”我将她放到沙发上，拍拍她的头，“我很快回来。”  
　　Alkaid点头。  
　　跟着侍者上到二楼，穿过一条缠满绿藤的短短的走廊，几星冰冷的雨点滴到我脸上。  
　　走廊的尽头，一扇门敞开着。四下安静得连一根针掉在地上都听得见。  
　　“请进。”侍者微微躬身，随即离开。  
　　不要害怕，也不要愤怒。我告诫自己，然后深吸一口气，缓缓抬脚，迈进那扇门。  
　　前脚刚一踏上柔软的地毯，身后的门便关上了，隔绝了外界所有光线。  
　　房间里灯光很微弱，我眼前一片黑暗。好不容易适应过来，才看清眼前的景象：异常宽敞的一个地方，四周垂挂着暗红色的天鹅绒落地窗帘，完全隔绝了窗外的景色。一张可坐八人的长桌，上面铺着白布，中间放着一个银色的烛台，除此之外空无一物。  
　　但饮食和酒气的味道仍在，可以肯定，刚才路过会客室的那一拨人，正是从这里离开的。  
　　东西倒是撤得挺快。房间里只剩下两把椅子了，一把在短边，另一把在长边，靠得很近，又恰当地保持着距离。  
　　“好久不见，”他顿一顿，“小光，刚才你进来时，侧脸和你父亲一模一样。”  
　　口吻一贯的冰冷，即使是提到我父亲，他曾经最好的朋友。  
　　借着微弱的灯光，我看到他满头银发如雪，脸上苍白几乎没有什么血色，不仅和我童年时的记忆大相径庭，也比电视上看到的更显脆弱。  
　　他是在父亲死去多年之后，在新大陆再次与我产生交集才变成这幅模样的吧？  
　　他穿一套和在电视上看到的一样的笔挺西装，十指交叉支颔，一双蓝色的眸子，饶有深意地盯着我看。  
　　我可以感觉到，他的身上没有一丝一毫的酒气。能够做到这样，若非惊人的酒量，那便只有宴席上的地位和权威了。  
　　我心中的厌恶又多了几分。  
　　“谢谢你帮我忙，可是我的人把你研究的细节泄露出去了，”他说，“这事我会彻查，同时保证你的人身安全。”  
　　“您说吧，除了道谢，还有什么事？”我拉开椅子，大方坐下，即便靠近他十米之内都令我感到厌恶。  
　　我再次暗暗告诫自己：不要害怕，也不要愤怒。  
　　他按按铃，立刻有另一名的侍者进来，在我和他的面前各放上一个杯子，然后倒上八分满的香片。  
　　“最近我整理旧物，发现了一张照片，上面有你父亲。”  
　　“怎么可能……”  
　　这就是他邀我见面的理由？这个答案来得太突然。狂喜的情绪好像被月亮之外的什么巨大天体牵引的潮汐，瞬间不受控制地冲击我的心脏。我感到一阵眩晕，要不是已经坐下，恐怕这会儿我已经倒在了地上。  
　　“照片在哪里？”下意识紧紧攥住了杯把，忍住眼泪不在他面前流下来。  
　　他将一个淡蓝色的信封推到我面前。  
　　普普通通的一个信封，里面却装着对我而言至为珍贵的东西。虽然梦中爸爸的面容是那么清晰，但是在更漫长的醒着的时间里，他的模样在我心中，却已经不可避免地随着时光永远地流逝了。也许是在新大陆平淡无奇的某个上午或下午，正在忙着一件琐事的我下意识地接受了这个现实，多年以后的今天，只有在刻意想要记起他模样的时候，我才会真切地感受到锥心之痛。可是现在，本以为绝对不可能再存在于世上的东西突然近在咫尺，可是那个人，的的确确是早已消失了的，巨大的狂喜和悲恸交缠着，蹂躏着我的心。  
　　他的手还放在信封上面，这让我感到十分不快。  
　　“谢谢您了。”我死命咬住下唇，用一只手压住信封，带着复杂到一团乱麻的情绪，狠狠地、却又慢慢地将它从他手掌下面抽出，压着桌面拽回自己身边，然后小心地装进自己大衣的内袋，那是最靠近心脏的地方。  
　　“不打开看看吗？”他有些惊讶。  
　　“回去再看。”我才不会在他面前掉哪怕一滴眼泪，表现出一丝一毫的软弱。  
　　“那好，”他站起身来，“我想你应该也不愿意在这里久待，我让人送你吧。”  
　　“不用送。”  
　　“我必须保证你的安全。”  
　　“不用您操心。”  
　　“我真的不放心。”  
　　“我说了不要管我！”  
　　“……那好，照片要收好，这是唯一的一张了。”  
　　蹭的一下，一股无名火从心底蹿起。  
　　“古斯塔夫，”我感到心脏在胸腔里剧烈跳动，连呼吸也变得粗重，“如果爸爸他还活着，这怎么会是唯一的一张，如果不是那一天，这怎么会是唯一的一张……如果不是你，这怎么会是唯一的一张……！！”  
　　愤怒的言语最终还是轻易冲破了理智的克制，不由自主地从口中蹦出。  
　　他愣住了，少有的面对失控局面的惊讶表情，不过转瞬又恢复到了他该有的那副样子。  
　　“……抱歉。”我努力平复自己，随口道了声歉。  
　　“我知道，我无论说什么都无法消除你对我的憎恨，所以也不想多作解释，我只希望你能过得好，这也是你父亲的愿望。”  
　　“我会过得很好，不过这和您不会有任何关系。”  
　　他不说话，单手支着桌子，眼睛看着远处一个点，仿佛陷入沉思。  
　　我重新审视眼前这个人，肤白若纸，全无血色，一双蓝眸似海，深不见底。他老了许多，老得太快，在我不知不觉间。爸爸如果还活着，也不会如他现在这般模样。  
　　自我有记忆开始，他就在那儿，他构成了我童年记忆的一部分，和爸爸一起。我记得，他们曾是大学同窗，不同于爸爸本国国民的身份，他是异常优秀的留学访问生。那时战争四起，毕业之后他们本应分道扬镳，他却变成了我家最受欢迎的访客。他总是神出鬼没，有时会消失很久，有时又仿佛从天而降般地出现在我、爸爸和妈妈的身边。他和我的父母关系都很好，与爸爸的关系尤甚，相聚的时候，他们会靠着两瓶啤酒或者一壶咖啡，就各种各样在我那个年龄难以理解的话题，在书房靠窗的两张沙发上，或者在屋前草坪席地而坐，辩论一整个下午。他和爸爸相处的种种情形，让我曾对“挚友”二字深深向往。  
　　只是那份对于友情的憧憬，却在那一天产生了突变，变成笼罩了我数十年的愤怒，以及疑惑。  
　　他盯着我看，蓝色的眸子就像风平浪静的大海，没有一丝波澜。我在福利院和寄养家庭长大，虽然不曾遭受虐待，但环境也迫使我学会察言观色。可是，我仍旧无法读出他的内心所想。  
　　就像，无法知道爸爸当年为何慷慨赴死一样。  
　　“我走了，再见。”  
　　“等等。”  
　　我转身看着他。  
　　“你最近在调查千川语，是吗？”  
　　“是的。”我回答道。并没有隐瞒的理由，我的事，只要他想知道，一定能查出来。  
　　“你的调查对象，是菁英学园医学所的北斗，是吗？”他倚住桌子，低头看地上一个点，语气随意，像在说一个邻居，或者朋友、后辈什么的。  
　　“是。”  
　　话音刚落，他突然抬起头看我，似乎想说什么。  
　　我忍住了询问的冲动，暗暗期待他继续说下去。  
　　就在这时，一阵巨大的喧嚣突然冲击耳膜，暗红色的天鹅绒窗帘急剧鼓动，强风挟裹着雨丝侵袭进来。  
　　“嗯？这么快？”他起身，大步走到窗边伸手抓住窗帘，用力一掀——藏身在窗帘后面的，竟是一个巨大的欧式露台。  
　　露台之上，乌云密布，雨丝飘飞，柱子、砖面都湿漉漉的，散发出冰蓝色的光芒。  
　　停在露台外面的，是一架巨大的白色机体。不同于普通的飞行器，它的造型非常独特，竟是一只女王蚁的形状，长长的触角优美垂下，锋利的口器闪着电光。复眼是纯净的宝石红，惹人迷醉。  
　　复眼上的透明罩子打开了，一个窈窕而又刚健的影子从机体中跳出，稳稳落在露台上，然后轻盈地走进会客室。  
　　我这才看清她的样子，黑色劲装，银白战靴，金黄色的长发散开在风中，面容冷峻，双眸湛蓝，似有冰。  
　　这个人……好像在哪儿见过？  
　　她侧过头看我，专注地。  
　　许久，又看他：“古斯塔夫大人，这位是？”  
　　声音浑厚，不怒自威。  
　　“摇光，”他走到我们中间介绍，“我的一位小朋友。”  
　　听到这个称呼，我哭笑不得。  
　　她眼中的冰冷稍稍消融，朝我伸出手来，“你好，我是阿拉密斯。”  
　　“你好。”伸手回握。  
　　“实在对不起，”她笑道，“我把你提供的线索追丢了。”  
　　似乎在对我说，又似乎对他说。  
　　“不要紧，我们还有时间。”古斯塔夫说。  
　　他又按按铃，马上有两位侍者进来，搬来一把椅子，请阿拉密斯坐下，又为她倒茶。  
　　“香片？”她尝了一口，微微笑，“难得你肯拿它招待我。”  
　　“你一向喜欢咖啡，”他说，“我只是懒得叫他们再去换罢了。”  
　　“这么多年了，您的爱好还是没有任何改变，”她脱下丝质的黑手套，露出洁白修长的手指，轻轻握住杯子，叹口气，“我记得……”  
　　“对不起，我还有事，先走了。”我挪开椅子，站起来。  
　　他们不把我当外人，丝毫没有要我避让的意思。然而越是如此，我越不愿意再在这里待下去。  
　　露台外面那架造型奇特的机体，昭示着阿拉密斯来历的非同一般，而古斯塔夫与她更像是相交已久。他们两个，似乎正要为那件颇为棘手的袭击案商讨对策。  
　　虽然我在之前就已不知不觉地参与其中，却也仅仅是受他所托去完成一项对我来说是完全孤立的分析工作。除此之外，我不愿再知道更多，无论与案件有关，还是无关。  
　　我和他们，显然不是同一个世界的人，过去是，将来也是。  
　　他快步追出来，对我说：“欢迎你随时来找我，如果你想知道什么，或想要什么，只要我有能力办到，一定满足你的要求。”  
　　他的语气是少有的诚挚，仿若将死之人——其言也善。  
　　我既没点头，也没摇头。  
　　与他辞别后，我回到那条缠满绿藤的走廊，那是回休息厅的必经之路。雨又下大了，绿藤已经吸饱了水，滴滴答答濡湿了整个地面。  
　　透过绿藤细碎的空隙，我看到一整片月亮般银白的光。  
　　那是阿拉密斯的座驾，从刚刚从会客室看到的判断，它足有三层楼那么高。  
　　而这条走廊与二楼等高，所以这时的我，应该是在它的腰部附近。难以置信，竟有这么巨大的、造型奇特的机体。  
　　除了用来代步，还有什么别的用处么？  
　　我停住脚步，下意识地抬头望，绿藤在我头顶疏密相间地织开，在更高的地方，是巨大的女王蚁头部，银白色的金属外壳，被夜雨罩上又一层朦胧的白。  
　　目光停在那对眼睛上。迷人的宝石红，慑人心魄，仿佛拥有灵魂……心头突然掠过一瞬的奇异熟悉感：这种美丽的红颜色，我很久以前也好像在哪里见过似的……然而用力去想，却怎么也没有办法在记忆中捞起一个具体的场景来。  
　　突然，我看见那对优美的触角动了一动，宝石红中心一阵汹涌的光流闪过，只一瞬间，又凝然不动。  
　　……好像有什么东西不大对劲。  
　　跑到走廊的另一侧，拨开那些绿藤伸出半个身子往上望。楼顶栏杆边的灯光照旧穿过雨幕照下来，灯座是固定的，角度也没有变。  
　　可是那双眼睛反光的位置确确实实不一样了。  
　　就好像……它们真的是一双“眼睛”，原来是看另一个地方，而现在……——难道它在看我？！  
　　我登时毛骨悚然，拔腿就跑。  
　　一路跑下楼冲进休息厅，惊魂未定。  
　　侍者不在，Alkaid还和我离开前一样，坐在椅子上，见我进来，立刻跳到我的脚边。  
　　“怎么了？”她紧张地问。  
　　我向她描述我刚刚遇到的怪事。  
　　她听了以后沉吟半晌，并不说话。  
　　“走吧，我不想再在这个地方多待一分钟，”我抱起她，“待会出了主楼的门，我指给你看。”  
　　“您要走了？”侍者问道。  
　　“是的。”  
　　“现在雨不小，待会再走吧，”侍者说，“大人说五分钟后有车可以送您回去。”  
　　“不用了。”我拿起之前放在门边的伞，径直往外走，“替我向他说声谢谢。”  
　　走出主楼，我转身举高雨伞，让Alkaid看主楼后面。  
　　主楼后面，半个女王蚁的头部露出来，可以清楚地看见它的眼睛和触角。  
　　“Rosemary……”  
　　我突然听到Alkaid吐出一串呢喃，轻轻的。  
　　“Alkaid，你刚刚说什么？”  
　　“它的名字，叫做Rosemary。”  
　　“你怎么会知道她的名字？”  
　　“阿光……我大部分的数据都找回了，”她顿了一顿，似乎在下什么决心，“其实，我和她，都来自一个叫‘机械皇国’的地方。”  
　　“机械……皇国……？”我一时消化不了这个陌生的名词，“那是什么？”  
　　“是……一个已经灭亡了的地方，”她叹了口气，“等回去再好好跟你说吧……”  
　　“行，没问题。”  
　　还是和以前一样，我并不想追问她。  
　　Alkaid的确切身份一直模糊不清，就像她来到札吉老师之前的经历，但我一直以为只是因为它不值一提，虽然也常常为她优良的性能惊讶。  
　　如果说，通过她这么长时间以来偶尔的只言片语，以及某些惊人的优良性能，我能隐约猜到她背后有着怎样神秘的技术支撑，那么今晚得以直接面对Rosemary这样庞大的具有极具视觉冲击性的M’S，于我来说，才是真正的百闻不如一见。  
　　机械皇国……巧妙地伪装，隐藏于世界史的暗面，拥有如此出人意料的科技和人才，那是怎样的一个国家？是怎么灭亡的？即便已经灭亡，但它的“碎片”，却在脱离主体后仍旧存在于这个世界上，继续发挥着已知或未知的影响力：札吉老师、Alkaid、阿拉密斯、Rosemary……还有古斯塔夫。仅仅在我身边，就有这么多人与机械皇国藕断丝连。  
　　是巧合，还是必然？  
　　我摇摇头，想要驱散头脑中愈发浓重的疑云。我要赶紧回到家去，只要回到家，就可以好好地看看父亲的那张照片了。  
　　雨仍在下。走出大门，已过晚上十点，灯光寥落，整条林荫道半明半暗，只闻雨声和涡流声，几乎看不到人，也拦截不到计程车。  
　　只得又脱了鞋，挑着积水较浅的地方，往来时的方向走。  
　　走了大约二十分钟，拐入另一条小巷。已经离开富人区，小巷两旁是些寻常的小店，大部分已打烊。小店后面，是一些空置的厂房。  
　　抄这样的近路似乎有点不安全，但是小巷的另一头，就是车水马龙的大路了。  
　　“小心，”Alkaid突然用尾巴轻轻拍打我的肩膀，“有人跟踪。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　谁在跟踪？  
　　跟踪我干什么？  
　　机械地继续朝前迈着步，一秒都不敢停留。  
　　“探测数据很不寻常，不是等闲之辈……”Alkaid的声音微微战栗。  
　　“那、那该怎么办啊？”我的舌头突然有点不听使唤。  
　　顿时脑海中闪过无限多种可能性，新闻的，小说的，电影的，连续剧的，道听途说的……狂跳的心几乎就要撞破胸口，各种可怕的场景乱糟糟地团成一团，被不断滋生的恐惧变作一双魔手搓成结实的绳索。  
　　双脚渐被恐惧套牢，大脑一片空白，平素积累的自救技能，一个都想不起来。  
　　“糟糕，”Alkaid突然用尾巴猛地一抽我的肩膀，“冲上来了！快跑！”


	15. 黑衣军团

　　一切都发生得太突然，来不及做出任何反应。  
　　那人身手极快，我刚朝右前方的便利店迈开步子，他已经以不可思议的速度蹿上来，几乎足不点地。  
　　一阵湿冷的黑色旋风迎面扫过，Alkaid随即被他击出数丈远，重重砸在地上。  
　　来不及发出一星半点叫喊，脖子就被狠狠钳住，整个人被逼进旁边一条狭小黑暗的巷道。  
　　他穿黑衣，蒙着脸，身材高大，力道更是大得离谱。我几乎飞起，后背撞上围墙，震得我差点将五脏六腑都呕出来。  
　　眼前冒出的金星还没散去，那人抓着我脖子的手就猛地往下一带，自上而下的力道压得我膝盖一弯，整个跌倒在地上足有半尺深的积水之中。  
　　头撞上坚硬的水泥地，被紧紧按住，喉咙呛进了几口污水，分不清是什么味道。  
　　不过那人“仁慈”地为我选择了一个好地方，积水较别的位置浅些，即使头被按到地上，两个鼻孔也还能露出水面保证呼吸。  
　　看来也不是一上来就要置我于死地的，他的角度斟酌得恰到好处，我的身体其实没有受到什么实质性的伤害。  
　　不害命，难道是谋财？那还好，可这样一来爸爸的照片……！我偷偷按上心脏的位置，那里的暗袋收藏着父亲的照片，我多么希望衣服和信封能多为我阻挡一阵雨水的侵蚀。  
　　雨点砸在上面的半边脸上，迫使我冷静下来。  
　　彻底落入魔爪，心情却反倒不如之前那么紧张和害怕，不知自己是已有了被害的觉悟，还是已经被吓傻、完全忘了如何反抗。  
　　因为方位的关系，我仍旧看得见巷口。Alkaid躺倒在我身后不远处，完全失去了知觉。刚刚那一摔，肯定把她摔成宕机了。  
　　“不要试图呼救，雨这么大，没人听得见，”他语气凶狠，带着极度危险的气息，“也没人会冒着生命危险救你。”  
　　发音方式有点耳熟，我的耳朵位于他的下巴往下约一尺处，恰好是听辨气流的绝佳位置。  
　　再略一琢磨，他吐字的方式让我不由得一愣。  
　　“这小妞根本不是皇国的人，”还没等我反应过来，他突然抬高音调，“要不是我刚才手下留情，她脖子早就断了。”  
　　“A，你是在埋怨我们情报失误吗？”又一个声音从上方传来，“可她的M'S确实是一骑B’T。”  
　　我艰难地转动眼球，让余光勉强扫到围墙之上，那儿竟悄无声息地聚集了数个黑影，令人毛骨悚然的是，黑影的身后，还有黑影。  
　　巨大，张扬，绝非人形。  
　　关于谋财的幻想瞬间破灭了，我这副身家，何德何能要劳动这些莫名其妙的异形！而且，他们还提到了皇国和B'T，这意味着，我可能已经被卷进了一桩深不见底的阴谋。  
　　“哼，那种残破又低等的B’T，垃圾场上要多少有多少，完全说明不了什么。”被称作“A”的那个人说话了。  
　　听着这个A说话，那种熟悉的感觉更强烈了。他到底是谁呢？是我见过的人吗？  
　　“A，你是觉得我们的情报不准确？”  
　　“谁知道呢？”  
　　“没多少人做得了语言分析，最近她经常和医学所的一位教授来往调查语言，我这边看得一清二楚。”  
　　我浑身一激灵。  
　　B’T，这个被Alkaid刻意隐藏起来却不小心被我关注到的词，被这些人频繁提及，而且，无意之间，他们的话似乎为我解开了那些骷髅“视线”的谜团——  
　　原来，我感觉到的那些“视线”并不是来自不可知的另一个世界，而是来自有迹可寻的秘密的监视。  
　　而且这监视，是针对我的而不是他。  
　　想到这里，心情莫名的轻松了不少。  
　　“如果不是，也不能放过她。”  
　　“古斯塔夫的人是你杀的吧？还没过够瘾吗？”  
　　“偷偷跟在这小妞后面保护她的那几个？错了，他们并不是古斯塔夫的人。”  
　　“不是？”  
　　“装备差，身手差，更像是‘埃奇姆’的残部。”  
　　“‘埃奇姆’？那个组织？他们还有人在？”  
　　“这些容后再议，”A仍旧按着我的头，手劲不曾放松半点，“D，该你上了，速战速决，不要浪费时间。”  
　　话音刚落，又有一人走上前来。  
　　我的余光扫不到他，只能凭感觉去判断。  
　　那个被叫做“A”的人退下了。  
　　被称为“D”的人在我背后蹲下，按住我的头，俯身贴上我的耳朵，这种怪异的感觉，令我浑身战栗连连。  
　　“摇光教授，你听得出我的口音吗？”  
　　这突兀的问话，谈不上不礼貌，却带着些许微妙的敌意。虽说现在我确是他们的猎物，但这种针对具体个人的敌意，实在难以找到具有说服力的来处。  
　　这个D的声音，虽然经过了变声器的伪装，我听着也有些耳熟，可是又想不起来究竟在哪里听过。  
　　A也是这种感觉，难道他们都是我接触过的人吗？这太荒谬了，我更倾向于认为，可能是自己惊魂未定，导致判断力出了问题。  
　　可是，自身真切的感受在否定着这个猜想，我对语音的听辨，仍旧非常的敏锐。  
　　“摇光教授，你听得出我的口音吗？”这短短一句话，是再标准不过的旧大陆语。其实只要悟性较高，接受一两天的特别训练，完全可能做到。  
　　猜不到来者的意图，我只好如实回答，“很标准，没有口音。”  
　　“那，这样呢？听得出来吗？”他马上换了第二种腔调，气流从外界倒流回口腔。  
　　这突然的转变，让我始料不及。  
　　“内爆音，”我小心地回答，“也许是图坦口音，也许是特尔特口音，句子太短无法判断，我需要更长的句子来听辨语法倾向。”  
　　“很好，”气流笼罩我的耳朵，他语带赞赏之意，“不愧是摇光教授。”  
　　他说这句话时，换上了第三种腔调。  
　　——我的大脑确实没有完全停摆。  
　　我开始思考他们的目的。  
　　他们似乎想确认我的身份，确认我具备某一种资质。他们刚刚说，并不确定要找的人是不是我，又说，如果不是，也不能放过。  
　　这并不是说，无论如何他们都想杀我，如果这么随意，我早就身首异处了。所以，如果想免遭杀身之祸，我最好让他们相信我就是他们要找的人，因而必须毫不犹豫地显露我所具备的“那一种”资质。  
　　那么，他们想做什么呢？  
　　这群人绝对不寻常，他们训练有素，并且似乎还拥有一些我所无法想象的战斗装备：刚刚眼角余光扫到的那些张牙舞爪的黑影，也许就是比他们本身还要恐怖的存在，说起来，他们确实说过，刚才杀了几个人……几个我并不认识的，却想要保护我的人……  
　　我只是一个普通的、毫无背景的大学研究员，除了帮助国土安全部整理嫌犯线索这件事，实在想不出还有什么举动会惹来这样的杀生之祸。  
　　古斯塔夫，真该死，难道没有预料到会发生这样的情况吗？  
　　……不，是我拒绝了他派人送我回家的请求，而且听他们刚才的交谈，古斯塔夫还是派了人保护的，只是被干掉了。  
　　太差劲了，对敌人的实力完全没数吗！  
　　不过，现在想这些已经没用了，如果硬要去想，只会让心中的不满乃至愤怒淹没我的理智。  
　　所以，现在基本可以确定，他们的到来，是与今晚刚公布侦破进展的袭击案有关。顺着这个思路推理，我帮助国土安全部整理出的线索，应该对他们的某个计划产生了一定程度的干扰。  
　　他们对我有所企图，但不会是“死”，或者说，“死”并不具有优先级。  
　　结论是没有问题的，而且已经通过新闻发布会公开，传播出去的信息无法收回，即使我的后续研究对这个结论有所修正，幅度也肯定极为细微。如果不是想要报复我、或者警告古斯塔夫乃至国土安全部，他们是不会杀我的。  
　　要报复的话，随便一个人就可以置我于死地，不必如此大费周章；要警告的话，对不起，找错人了，我在新大陆无亲无故，是最差的筹码，不是任何人的软肋。  
　　所以，他们想从我这里得到的——或者说是操控的，只可能是，结论。  
　　这是我对他们来说唯一的价值。  
　　但是，现在这个伏在我耳朵上变换着腔调说话的人，他这种举动似乎隐约还有别的意图。  
　　他可能确实在杀意之外存有某种好奇心，但这只是我的直觉。不过，如果真是这样的话，说明他在语言学的领域起码也应该有所涉猎。按理说，我和他除了袭击案这件事上各为其主之外，应该没有任何关于学术上的利益冲突，或者声誉上的意气之争，就算是因为学术会议或者论文什么的有过龃龉，总不至于要痛下杀手。况且，语言学已经是一个极其凋敝的学科，在他伏上我的耳朵之前，我从来不认识这个人，相信他也从来不认识这个我，如果不是因为执行任务，他也永远不会注意到我。  
　　如此，便彻底剔除掉了两个被杀的理由。  
　　从开始和他对话到现在，两个简单的回合里，我调动起了心中所有的语言信息储备，生怕答错一句招来无谓的人身伤害，甚至杀身之祸。  
　　但是，如果事实符合我刚才的分析，那么我就可以放心大胆地回应了，因为只有这样，才能主动接近他们的最终意图：  
　　“舌叶音出现在每个分句的开头和结尾，应该是拉斯塔克口音。”  
　　“没错，”那人笑道，“那么，这又是什么口音呢？”  
　　他换上了令我大感意外的第四种腔调——鼻音彻底且唯一地加在闭音节之上。  
　　“有种情况是这样的：你示弱，反而更不能保护自己，因为你越弱，对方就越看不起你，越想得寸进尺，”札吉老师的话突然在脑海中浮现，“而你越强，则越能把握主动权，你要牢牢记住这一点！”  
　　那个时候，距离他溘然长逝仅剩不到一周的时间，他已经基本不能控制自己的情绪，在学园的教授圈内已走到了道路以目的边缘，一起吃饭时，我劝他不要那么极端，他却肃起一张跟我说那样的话，令人啼笑皆非。  
　　然而，在现在这种处境下，我却发现了它的意义所在。  
　　“鼻音彻底且唯一地加在闭音节之上，是千川口音。”  
　　“摇光教授的耳朵果然不是浪得虚名！连灭绝多年的千川语都能瞬间听辨出来！”他大笑起来，笑声中透露出满足的意味，“所以确实你就是那个人，整个新大陆只有你有能力给国土安全部做出那份语音分析。”  
　　他的腔调恢复到毫无口音的旧大陆语状态。同时，我所猜测的自己对于他们的价值所在，也被他亲口证明了。  
　　“这就是你们的目的？”我的心境豁然开朗。  
　　我似乎看到了破绽，这个人和我原先最乐观的预想一致，只是，似乎有点太过天真了。他的首要任务应该是与我“谈判”，他却本末倒置，反倒有些专注于“试探”了。  
　　A会认可这样的同伙吗？  
　　说回D，他之前用于“试探”我的那些句子都很短，所以那些口音极有可能都是突击训练出来的——起码也不全是他所能运用自如的，尤其是千川语，除了北斗教授，这世上绝对不会再有第二个会熟练听说的人了。  
　　所以，这些短句的作用除了“试探”，还在于干扰我的判断力：掩盖他真正的口音，让我不能从判断他本人确切的发音习惯推测他的母语，从而无法利用数据库追踪他的身份。  
　　但是，他犯了一个很严重的错误。他以为使用标准的旧大陆语就可以掩盖一切口音上的蛛丝马迹。  
　　——然而，没有口音，恰恰也是一种“口音”。  
　　他的旧大陆标准语毫无瑕疵，这种“毫无瑕疵”甚至比一些较为稀有的口音更具有标志性，因为旧大陆语虽被冠以“旧”名，但能够纯熟掌握它的标准发音的人并不多。  
　　可是，他们不大可能笨到连这点都没想到吧？为何非要亲自找上门来，非要用嘴说出？用讯息传送、或者用最原始的纸笔阅后即焚，以此同样能达到威胁的效果，不就不会留下任何声纹证据了？  
　　还是那个疑问：何必如此大费周章，是因为对自己太过自信了吗？还是他们所有通用的信息传播途径已经被盯上了？又或者是……他们料定我会如此想，所以还有撒手锏没使出来？  
　　想到这里我的心突然一沉：也许打一开始我就毫无胜算的，之前几个回合，不过是在他们有意的挑衅之下逞逞口舌之快而已。  
　　雨一直在下，躺在积水之中，我的全身已经湿透，那个人鼻息却在我耳边越发凝重、肃杀。  
　　一半是刺骨的寒冷，一半是危险的温热，我的身体无所适从，渐渐感到难受。  
　　“我们希望您能对您的分析结果做一点小小的改动。”  
　　果然，是这样的要求。我莫名松了口气，虽然这很不合时宜。  
　　“我的分析结果是经过严格论证的，”我壮起胆子说，“除非你用更加有力的论据说服我。”  
　　“您觉得我没有吗？”他说，“您的结果，对‘金莺’的计算来说是至为关键的一个参数，您对口音植入和语法倾向的统计分析用的是一套算法，我们可以提供给您另外一套算法，用这套算法得出的结果，会让‘金莺’输出的结果发生改变，从而改变国土安全部的目标。”  
　　Alkaid对“金莺”的分析果然没错——不过，更重要的信息是，这人说了长句，字正腔圆，熟练掌握旧大陆语的证据更为确凿了。  
　　也许我该与他再多说几句话，以进一步证明我的论断？  
　　“如何证明你们的算法更科学呢？”我问。  
　　“至始至终，只有您一个人在做分析吧？如何确保不会出错呢？”  
　　我的内心又产生了不解。如果我的分析结果错误，真相自会随着追捕的深入而水落石出，他们何必将自己的心虚如此明显摆上台面，劳心劳力地上演这出自曝其短的拙劣戏码？  
　　如此大费周章，如此“诚意”满满，难道是因为我成了他们剩下的唯一希望？  
　　不会吧？是他们太弱，还是他们的对手太强？  
　　如果是前者，那足以承包我一年的笑点，出动那么多人，就为了让我修改一个结果？  
　　可如果是后者，就很不妙了，一个不小心，我竟然成了铁桶般防线上最最脆弱、然而又极其诡异地被完全忽视掉的唯一一个短板。  
　　但无论是前者还是后者，我现在都是他们的猎物，我面临着死亡的威胁。  
　　“分析材料有限，谁的结果都不可能无懈可击，但我坚信我是最接近标准答案的那个。”我说。  
　　“那可不一定。确认了你向国土安全部更改了追踪方案之后，我们会将算法的原理给你。”  
　　“那但是我觉得新的算法问题更大怎么办？”  
　　“不会——”  
　　话还没说完，他突然整个人压在了我身上！我本能地想反抗，却犹如置身重力波场，一分都动弹不得。  
　　有粘稠的液体流到我的脸上，温热，带着腥味。  
　　是血！  
　　我的心剧烈跳动起来：他被杀了？！他们不是一伙的吗？！  
　　“真搞笑，”是A的声音，“我早说过了，让D这个蠢货来执行任务绝对会出岔子，这人是在表演相声吗？”  
　　D的身体迅速地冷下去，我被压得非常难受。  
　　“Drake！”A又开口，似乎在叫一个名字。  
　　“是，大人。”围墙之上，有一个冰冷而粗重的声音传来。  
　　“杀死自己的主人是什么感觉？”  
　　“回禀大人，我的主人不能完成上峰交付的任务，已经没有任何存在的意义，对他处以极刑，是我的份内事。”  
　　“很好！”  
　　A走过来，掀开压在我身上的D的尸体，单手掐住我的脖子提起来按到墙上。  
　　D的面罩，在他的尸体被翻过来的瞬间脱落咯，看到D的脸时我惊呆了：竟然是那个在“菁英名师”短片上回忆北斗教授的男生！  
　　怎么会这样？他怎么会是这些人的同伙？执行这样的任务，对他到底有什么好处？心底突然涌现的悲伤与惊悚交织在一起，才刚稍稍理清的思路霎时又乱作一团。  
　　A拿出一块芯片塞进我的大衣口袋：“这是算法，按这种算法重新分析，然后将新的结果告知国土安全部，让他们输入‘金莺’，修改追捕方案。”  
　　这时，另一个蒙面人从围墙上跳下来，径直走向昏迷不醒的Alkaid，单手抓着她的脑袋提了起来。  
　　Alkaid小小的脑袋，在他们掌中看上去脆弱得仿佛一捏就会碎掉。一阵巨大的恐慌瞬间笼罩住了我：  
　　“你们要对她做什么？！”  
　　“哈哈哈哈，当然是带走她，直到我们确认国土安全部已经采纳了你的新意见，再考虑还给你。”  
　　“不行！”我朝他们大叫，“我怎么知道你们会对她做什么！”  
　　如我所料，事情没有之前想的那么简单，他们太了解我了，他们知道我孤身一个，不属于任何一个组织，也绝不会为任何事情作出任何的牺牲——除了Alkaid。  
　　所以他们认为只要以此为要挟，我定会俯首帖耳。  
　　只是，他们达到目的了，我和Alkaid还有什么利用价值呢？虽然我不知道他们来自哪里，到底想做什么，但可以肯定的一点是，他们是一群品格低劣的人，他们对我的承诺，我一个标点符号都不信。  
　　更何况，他们现在是用Alkaid在要挟我，他们竟然敢用Alkaid要挟我……  
　　“不知道我们会对她做什么？那就让你见识一下！”  
　　话音刚落，一阵寒光闪过，我听到了金属碎裂的响声，Alkaid的一只前臂竟然不翼而飞！  
　　“住手——！！”我听到自己发出了歇斯底里的尖叫。  
　　“还是不肯答应我们的请求吗？”  
　　“不要带Alkaid走，”我喉咙发堵，声音发颤，浑身刺骨的寒，“让她和我在一起，我就答应你们……”  
　　然而我想错了，他们抓着Alkaid的姿态毫无动摇之意。  
　　“打一开始，你的反应就让我很不满意，”A的语气冰冷，毫无协商余地，“看来还得再给你点教训，让你彻底服帖才行……”  
　　A放开了我，走到Alkaid面前，用手抓住了她的另一只前臂。  
　　心中仿佛有什么易燃易爆的东西被点燃，我以不可思议的速度扶着膝盖从冰冷的积水中跳起，放任着自己朝着A猛扑了过去。  
　　“你，给，我，放，开，她！”


	16. 白袍刀手

　　打一开始我就有觉悟了，这是一场绝对没有胜算的反抗。我再次被他们狠狠地按倒在积水之中动弹不得，还呛了几口。  
　　A又走了回来，漆黑的拳甲弹出了锋利的刀片，抵住了我的喉咙。  
　　“你也太看得起自己了，”他说，“你一直都这么自视甚高的吗？”  
　　哈哈，自视甚高什么的，多久没听过这个词了……我刚想笑，抵住喉咙的刀片就往前推了一推，我忍不住难受地咳嗽起来，并开始感到被抵住的地方火辣辣地痛。  
　　我的脖子流血了，包裹着脆弱的声带和器官的那层皮肤和肌肉，想必已经受到了伤害。  
　　脑海一瞬间闪过求饶的念头，但我发现自己根本说不出话。我突然有点后悔，为自己的鲁莽，为自己的天真，为那点自以为是的小聪明。我死在这里并没有那么可惜，但我连累了Alkaid，她的躯体严重老化，现在又失去了前臂，如果我不在了，以后会有人收留、陪伴、照顾她吗？  
　　都说人在临死的时候，脑海中会闪过成千上万的想法，此时我才发现这种说法于我是绝不可能的。我只来得及对Alkaid的未来做一些极其短暂的毫无意义的担忧，其中还自私地掺杂了一点点对于手头工作尤其千川语调查无法完成的遗憾，并为没能对Alkaid做到一心一意而感到羞愧——  
　　对了，千川语……还有那个人，如果是那个人，应该会替我照顾好Alkaid的吧？  
　　这样的话我倒是能放心些……  
　　这时，耳边突然传来“砰”的一声脆响！  
　　有什么碎片溅到了我脸上，火辣辣的疼，我本能地闭上眼睛。但身上的束缚却突然消失了，我撑住地面，让自己的上半身脱离了冰冷的积水。  
　　周围没有什么动静，只有A粗重的呼吸，以及他的部下们略显惊慌的低声议论。  
　　直觉危险暂时远离，我便鼓起勇气重新睁开双眼，只见A捂着手坐倒在地上，鲜血从他的指缝间汩汩流出。  
　　本该砍下Alkaid另一条前臂的半截刀片掉在我身边，在雨中依旧闪着幽黑的寒光。  
　　“是谁这么大胆！”  
　　A显然被这偷袭激怒了，话中包含的某种口音比先前明显了许多。  
　　一个猜想在我心中模模糊糊地形成。我扶住软绵绵的膝盖，努力忽略掉脖子的疼痛，从地上爬起来。  
　　而几乎就在同时，先前聚集在围墙上的几个黑影纷纷跳了下来，他们都蒙着脸，着黑衣，若即若离地围在我身边。  
　　——这是不是代表我的身份变成了“人质”？不过值得庆幸的是，我的性命毫无疑问是得到了延长了！  
　　他们纷纷面向巷口，来人便是从巷口向他们发动攻击的，不仅打掉了A拳甲上的刀片，还射伤了人。  
　　巷口空无一人，来人仍未现身。  
　　是谁？古斯塔夫？阿拉密斯？  
　　“出来吧！”A大吼道，“既然开了枪，就别当缩头乌龟！”  
　　一片静寂，惟闻雨声。  
　　“我知道你在那里，出来，不然我就杀了她！”  
　　A当真拔出枪指着我的头。  
　　……被挟持为人质的感觉真糟糕。  
　　“出来！”  
　　我什么也做不了，只好闭上眼祈祷A的枪不要走火。  
　　“哼，我实在是不喜欢暴力。”  
　　就在这时，巷口，一个熟悉的声线突然从雨水的沥沥声响中款款融了出来。  
　　谁？  
　　那个声线宛若燕子一般，迅疾地穿越雨幕，扑入了我无比敏感的耳蜗之中。  
　　沉静，清越，带着轻微的、独一无二的鼻音。  
　　……是他？  
　　巷口出现一个穿着黑色雨衣的人，双手举枪。  
　　雨衣的下摆露出白色的边缘，是白大褂。虽然隔那么远看不清脸，但我笃定是他！  
　　“只有你？”A的声音无比惊讶，“刚才那一枪是你射的？”  
　　“你连这个都判断不出来吗？”穿雨衣的人笑道。  
　　“报上名来！”  
　　“你们，可以叫我北之灵将。”  
　　“不可能！“A的声音明显颤动了一下，”你们不是和拉法尔同归于尽了吗？”  
　　“哼，”他前进一步，“我们可没那么容易被消灭。”  
　　声音听起来倒是一派气定神闲，我的心却提到了嗓子眼。  
　　一二三四五六七，除去被处决的D不算，敌方还剩七个人，其中一人手部受伤，所以算六个半人的战力。  
　　敌我人数悬殊，他枪法再好，也不可能同时对付六个半人吧？  
　　最糟糕的是，这儿还有一个人质——我。  
　　“站在那儿别动，”A下了猛力，枪口戳得我头皮生疼，“你们的B’T，都在那时候毁灭了吧，没有了B’T你还能干什么？”  
　　话音刚落，数个巨大的阴影便降落在A的两侧。是先前我被按倒在水坑时，用眼角余光扫到的那些巨大异形。  
　　现在我看清了，是M'S——不，应该说是B’T，他们口中所说的B’T，不同于M’S的小打小闹，只有B’T才可能拥有那么高大的身形，以及可怕的压迫感。  
　　这样的推断，都是拜阿拉密斯的Rosemary所赐。  
　　这些B’T，和Rosemary最大的不同之处在于颜色，它们通体漆黑，在雨水的冲刷下微微泛着奇特的冰冷光泽，仿佛自幽冥之中溯流而来。飞扬跋扈，张牙舞爪，犹如噩梦一般的存在，令人不寒而栗。  
　　我能听到它们体内零件相互摩擦的危险声响，这说明，它们已经蓄势待发，随时准备扑上去将他撕成碎片。  
　　老天，可千万不要让他有事……  
　　“没有了B’T，我照样能干很多事，”他笑，“比如——”  
　　话音刚落，一阵清越的笛鸣响起。  
　　这阵笛鸣，与几天前他用来医治Alkaid的那阵笛鸣类似，只维持在一个调子上，但不同于在医学所27楼听到的那种悠远绵长，这次的笛鸣比较急促，隐隐带着一股肃杀之气。  
　　而他依旧双手举枪。  
　　这时，令人意想不到的事情发生了，A突然惨叫一声放开了我——不，不止是A，其他人也是，包括他们的B’T，全都痛苦万状，几乎要跪地抱头打滚了。  
　　就是现在！  
　　我的逃生本能终于爆发了，一个箭步冲出他们的包围圈，抱起失去意识和一只前臂的Alkaid，朝着巷口、朝着他，撒腿狂奔过去。  
　　短短几秒中，我的整个后背都暴露给了那一群黑衣人，背上的每一根神经都在颤抖，似乎都做好了准备承受被子弹打中的痛楚。  
　　幸运的是，枪声并没有响起。  
　　看准他身后的一个点，我将自己整个儿狠狠甩了过去。  
　　身体砸在地上滚了几下，溅起一股水花。  
　　与此同时，只听见他连连扣动扳机，动作快到不可思议。  
　　七声几乎没有间隙的枪响过去，我正好重新从地上爬起来，令人惊讶的是，对方的枪已经全被他打飞——不，是打碎了。好厉害的枪法！  
　　“做得好，”他侧过脸，雨帽上的水珠沾湿了他的头发，“缴了对方的械，事情就好办多了，快带Alkaid走吧，这里我来应付！”  
　　话音刚落，“砰”的一声巨响，前方蹿起一阵火光，敌方六骑B’T的头部竟然都变成了火球。  
　　爆裂声此起彼伏，听了甚是爽快。  
　　笛鸣仍未止息，但渐渐微弱了下去。  
　　“快走！”  
　　“好！”  
　　不可能不担心他的安全，但我绝不能浪费他的一番心意。  
　　现在首要的任务联系古斯塔夫，以及重新启动Alkaid。  
　　跑出巷口，闪进一个隐蔽的角落。打开通讯器，却发现怎么都连不上古斯塔夫的频道。  
　　心头掠过一阵阴影，我只得转而联系报警台，向他们描述事件的基本经过，并告知具体位置。  
　　谢天谢地，雨水并没有渗透到Alkaid的体内。刚刚那一摔，只是把她的动力回路装置摔得松脱了。  
　　启动非常顺利，“叮”的一声，金黄色的光芒在她眼中稳定亮起。与此同时，探进怀里的手摸到了边缘依旧硬挺的信封，稍稍放心下来。  
　　“阿光你没事吧？！”甫一苏醒，她就差点从我怀中跳起来，马上又一个顿挫，“啊我怎么……”  
　　“嘘他们还没走……！”我连忙捂住她的嘴巴，“对不起……”  
　　“没关系，”她很快冷静，“记忆体没出问题就行，刚才发生了什么事？”  
　　“北斗教授来了！他让我带着你先走。”  
　　“是吗？”Alkaid眼中金光一闪，“谢天谢地我没有找错人！”  
　　“啊？”  
　　“在被撞飞的那一瞬间，我通过变换传输装置向他发出了求救信号。”  
　　“啊？为什么是向他而不是向别人？”  
　　“不知怎么的，我第一个就想到他……”  
　　“你真是……”  
　　“现在是什么情况？”  
　　被Alkaid这么一问我才突然发觉，之前弥散在空气中的那阵令敌方痛苦万状的笛鸣已经彻底消失了。  
　　这是不是意味着，他已经失去了最强力的一层保护？  
　　我隐隐不安起来，抱起Alkaid，贴紧墙壁慢慢地重新往巷口移动，不敢探头，只竖起耳朵仔细听着那边的动静。  
　　有人在说话，是A的声音。  
　　“是我太轻敌了，竟然一下让你毁掉我们两个人和六骑B’T……”  
　　“你们离开，我可以不追究！”是他的声音。  
　　听起来依旧是一派气定神闲。  
　　我稍稍放下心来。  
　　“这句话，应该我对你说才对，现在没有了那层音波的庇护，谁占优势可不好说了。”  
　　他以短暂的沉默回应，让我的心一沉。  
　　“你的手枪容量只有8发，你已经没有武器了，拿什么跟我们打？”  
　　“我这支枪的优点不只是能打穿B’T的防御系统……”  
　　“那我倒要看看，所谓的‘四灵将’到底强到什么程度。”  
　　“四灵将？！”Alkaid轻轻叫了一声，“竟然是，皇国的四灵将……”  
　　“‘灵将’是什么？很厉害吗？”听到Alkaid如此赞叹，我的心境顿时开阔不少。  
　　“嘘，要开打了……”Alkaid小声说。  
　　“胜算有多少？能不能分析？”  
　　“我的战斗分析系统精度很低……”Alkaid打开探测器，“当然，他的战力毋庸置疑，一对五，外加两骑B’T，唔……胜算大概还有六成吧。”  
　　“才六成？”我的心咯噔一下，“他不是‘灵将’吗？”  
　　“那是因为……糟糕！我还忘了考虑一个重要因素！”  
　　“啊！！”我和Alkaid同时叫出声来。  
　　——大雨正在倾盆直下！  
　　“锵”的一声，是兵刃相接的声音。  
　　“噢？玩具刀耍得不错？”是A在说话，“可以，就看你的刀法和体力能不能以一敌七了！”  
　　“那就试试！”  
　　一场恶战就在咫尺之内展开。  
　　“Alkaid，你有没有什么办法可以帮到他？”古斯塔夫还是联系不上，警察又还没到，我愈发的焦躁。  
　　“没有。”Alkaid垂下头。  
　　如果可以的话，我真想跑回古斯塔夫的官邸直接请求Rosemary出手相助，但又不能轻举妄动，因为不知道沿途到底还埋伏着多少这样的黑衣人。  
　　兵刃相接的声音此起彼伏，听得我心惊肉跳。贴紧墙壁，小心翼翼地再挪动一个脚步，小心翼翼地探出半个头看。  
　　好家伙，首先映入眼帘的就是三个人同时被他撂倒的壮观一幕。  
　　雨势不见小，他身上的雨衣却不见了，不知道是嫌碍事自己脱掉，还是被对方的刀刃割破了。  
　　他已经被淋得浑身湿透，白大褂上沾了少许血迹，但应该不是他自己的。  
　　枪仍旧握在他手里。  
　　一束绿色光柱从枪口射出，化作一柄战刀的形状。  
　　A和他的同伙都骑在各自的B’T之上居高临下，颇有些恃强凌弱的意味。  
　　“北方灵将，你使刀的风格与其说像一个战士，倒不如说像一个医生，真让我失望。”A手持一柄大到惊人的重剑，语气中充满了嘲讽。  
　　哼，像医生怎么了？照样一下撂倒你们三个人！我腹诽道，待会你重伤了看他救不救你！  
　　“不，”Alkaid说，“他说得对。”  
　　“什么说得对？”  
　　“我有一种奇怪的感觉，在刚才的搏斗中，他给自己设定的容错率好像几乎为零。”  
　　“这不正好说明他刀法精准吗？”  
　　“不，也许在操作手术时需要这样，但在一场有绝对胜算的战斗中，好像不应该是这样的。”  
　　“你的意思是，他不能允许自己犯一丁点的错？否则后果很严重。”  
　　“嗯……”  
　　“把同伴当做肉盾，他们只是你的消耗品吗？”他的声音略带愠怒。  
　　这家伙，还有空管敌人的战术是不是符合人道？看来对战况还是比较有信心的。  
　　“我是来执行任务的，他们怎么样与我无关。”  
　　“诸位听到没有，”他大声对剩下的人说，“你们只是被利用了！”  
　　“我们是甘愿被利用，只要能够杀死你们，怎么样都可以。”剩下几个黑影冷冷说道。  
　　“北方灵将，你听见没有！”  
　　A的B’T猛一下沉，藉着那一股可怕的冲力，A挥起重剑朝他直直刺去。  
　　小心！我几乎叫出声来。  
　　面对如此凌厉的攻势，他以一个利落的后滚翻闪避过去了。  
　　然而，我的一颗心还没放下来又提到嗓子眼，A的同伙骑着B’T在空中盘旋了几秒后，竟然朝他的背后俯冲下去。  
　　“锵”的一声，他的背后闪过一层半透明的奇异白光，将攻击格挡了开去，但同时他也被重剑的力道弹出了好几米远，重重摔在脏污的雨水之中，挣扎了几下竟然起不来。  
　　“这把玩具枪还自带防御系统吗？”A语带惊奇，“是他们专门给你这种失去了B’T保护的人配备的吗？”  
　　“糟糕，他的体力数值大幅下降了！”Alkaid叫起来。  
　　“怎么回事？”  
　　“他的心跳和脉搏又开始紊乱，”Alkaid自责地垂下头，“我……我不该叫他来的……”  
　　“不是你的错，那时你也别无选择！”我不停地重拨通讯器，止不住怒火中烧，为什么还是接不通古斯塔夫啊！  
　　“真难看，”A的声音充满嘲讽，“要不是有防御系统，你早就身首异处了。”  
　　“看来关于北之灵将的传言是真的。没有了B’T的保护，他就连低等的留加旺士兵都比不上。”  
　　先前朝他俯冲的那骑B’T慢慢降落到他面前，黑色的羽翼嚣张地展开，骑在上面的人冷笑拔剑，作势要刺。  
　　说时迟那时快，倒在地上的他竟一个鲤鱼打挺，反身一跃，蹿上了那骑B’T，动作之迅疾，之连贯，竟像一头豹子一样敏捷。  
　　我却胆战心惊，“他的身体受得了么……”  
　　“我说过，没有了B'T我照样能做很多事，比如……”  
　　他以迅雷不及掩耳之势一手箍住那人的脖子，一手按住那人的头，然后轻巧一推——那人随即惨叫一声，口鼻流血地自B’T背上跌落。  
　　形势突变。  
　　“大人！……可恶！”  
　　那骑B’T显然受到了惊吓，又因为失去了主人而感到愤怒，头颅一昂翅膀一振，径直冲上了半空，准备展开报复行动。  
　　“很抱歉，你没有那种时间。”  
　　他只淡淡地说了一句，便操起镭射刀朝着那骑B’T头部的一个地方猛力一插，一撬——那骑B’T当即惨叫一声，双眼瞬间失去光亮，刚刚还昂起的头颅和舒展的翅膀垂了下去，下一秒便直直下坠。  
　　他则在B’T落地的前一秒腾空而起，稳稳跳回地面。  
　　太漂亮了，这是什么神仙战法，比任何大片都赏心悦目。  
　　转眼间，敌人只剩A和他的B’T了。  
　　“Alkaid，现在胜算有多少？”  
　　“不到三成……”  
　　“不到三成？！”我几乎叫出声来，“不是只剩一个了吗？”  
　　“这就是A的战术，他就是想利用车轮战来耗尽他本来就不多的体力……”  
　　“竟能用一把玩具刀毁掉一台B’T，真是令人大开眼界。”  
　　“我并不喜欢暴力。”  
　　“别再废话！我的B’T已经分析出来了，你的速度已经完全跟不上你的判断了！”  
　　话音刚落，A将身体一沉，催动B’T箭一般朝他直扑过去。  
　　这只是试探，这种直接而正面的攻击对他造成不了太大的威胁，他又向后翻滚了几下，轻松地闪避过去了。  
　　可我看得出，他差不多已经到极限了。  
　　“光靠躲闪你能做得了什么？！你还有力气对我发动攻击吗？” A急停返身举剑就刺，“要怪就怪你过于自信，单枪匹马就杀过来救人！”  
　　这下他竟没能及时躲闪过去。“啪”的一声，之前保护过他的那层白光一闪，竟在剑尖处断成两截。  
　　剑风带过，割破了他的肩膀，白大褂上随即洇红了一片。  
　　防御系统抵挡不住A的攻击？  
　　“北方灵将，你那玩具枪的防御系统在我的重剑面前，不过就是小孩子过家家的玩具罢了。”  
　　“你的肉体和武器似乎都经过进一步的改造和强化，甚至已经超过了皇国原有的水准！这到底是怎么回事……”  
　　“你知道得太晚了！”  
　　A再度挥剑疯狂进攻，招招致命。  
　　几下格挡过去，他似乎已经耗尽气力，摇摇欲坠，只能勉强闪避。  
　　“大人，北方灵将的生命数值已经降到危险水平，过不了几分钟，不是死在您手下，就是自己力竭身亡。”  
　　“你现在的身体状况连一只初生小猫都不如，真是讽刺，皇国竟然培养你这样半只脚踏进棺材的病人当灵将——！”  
　　“咣”的一声，防御系统被彻底刺穿，剑身长驱直入将他砍倒在地，随即抵住了他的喉咙。  
　　“Alkaid，他会死的！”我跳起来，抓住Alkaid猛摇，“快点想办法呀！”  
　　“事到如今……”  
　　Alkaid的声音反而出奇镇定，甚至带上了一丝决绝。  
　　“你有办法？！”我犹如抓住一根救命稻草。  
　　“有是有……但你必须帮我。”  
　　“好，”赴汤蹈火在所不辞，“怎么帮？！”  
　　“北方灵将，”A的声音如催命符般响起：“永别了，到地狱里去忏悔你的鲁莽吧！”  
　　“糟糕！来不及了！”Alkaid跳进我怀里，“我们先出去，待会我再向你说明！”  
　　“啊？喂……！”


	17. 孤注一掷

　　雨点砸在身上，很冷。  
　　我的声音有点发颤，但不是因为冷，而是因为心里没底，再加上……实在不知道说什么能够拖住他，哪怕仅仅一分钟：  
　　“有本事冲我来！”  
　　嘴里不由自主地喊出了如此可笑的台词，汹涌而来的尴尬之感甚至有一瞬间压过了本该占据内心全部的恐惧。  
　　而A只是慢慢地转过头来，并未挪动分毫身体，他看着我与Alkaid，眼中充满了意料之中的轻蔑。  
　　好不容易鼓起的勇气、虚张起来的声势，还没来得及进一步艰难的壮大，就消失得比被雨水冲刷走的地面污秽还快。  
　　“骄傲的蠢货，还有断腿的破烂废铁……我还以为你们已经逃跑了呢。”  
　　恶意的话语连同冷笑一起从A的口中说出。  
　　“阿光，将他们引过来，两个一起最好，一个也行，这样我们才能展开反击。”  
　　内置耳机没有脱落，Alkaid的声音令我感到安心。  
　　“要怎么才能让他过来？”我手指微动，用托着她腹部的右手划着密码，传递着我的疑惑。  
　　北斗教授受制于A剑下，我也已经进入A的视线，谁都逃不了。A是志在必得，却要说动手杀我们，却还缺点火候。局势进入一种对我们十分不利、却又极其微妙的平衡。  
　　要打破这种平衡很难。  
　　我浑身不停颤抖。我很害怕，并不是害怕死，而是害怕自己做不到，因为，如果我做不到，他就会死。  
　　至少，也要救下他吧，让A手中的剑或者枪，暂时偏离他这个目标。  
　　“你不要命了吗……还跑回来做什么？”  
　　微弱的声音飘进我的耳朵。  
　　我看到他无比吃力地侧过脸，半闭的双眼中隐约有愤怒在烧，像燃起了点点火星的草原。  
　　一副“本人就算死了也不可惜”的样子，令人感激而又心疼。  
　　我赶紧别过脸，避开他的目光。  
　　——别生气，你那么奋不顾身救我，这次就让我赌一把，看能不能还你一个人情。  
　　我在心里为自己暗自打气。  
　　那么好的一个人，要是死在这里，我真的不知道应该怎么办——恐怕连继续活下去的力量都要丧失大吧，我可不想过那种用后半生去缅怀一个人的生活。  
　　所以，无论是为了他，还是为了我自己，我都要勇敢些，再勇敢一些！  
　　“放了他，你要我做什么，我都答应你！”我控制着自己的声带，努力不让身体的颤抖传给我从现在开始说出的每一句话。  
　　A发出了疯狂的大笑，“太晚了，”他说，“你已经没有价值了，今天一定要死在这里！”  
　　说着，他高高举起手中的重剑，作势就要往他身上砍去。  
　　这时，一个孤注一掷的想法，突然以异乎寻常的速度在我脑海中形成。  
　　“没有价值的……是你这家伙才对吧！”我指着怀里的Alkaid，朝他大喊，“你连她一条废掉的腿，都比不上！”  
　　“阿光？！”耳机中的Alkaid的声音闪过一丝惊慌。  
　　喊出了这句放在平时会显得非常过分的话以后，我的恐惧突然消散了。  
　　A没有动，也没有说任何的话，他还是站在原地。  
　　“Alkaid，快趁现在，告诉我你的计划！”我一边在脑海里搜刮着可以用的话语，一边快速地在她的肚子上划着摩尔密码。  
　　人在极度愤怒的情况下，尤其是自尊心极其脆弱的人，大脑会出现短暂的空白，突然被意想不到的话语激怒至极点的人的大脑，需要绕过管理本能的边缘系统进行消化、反刍，才能上升到仇恨的等级，得出如何反击乃至报复对方的决定。  
　　我赌赢了这一小把，我激起了他的愤怒，以及因这愤怒而导致的大脑短暂短路。但是我没有信心把他的愤怒一直维持在仇恨的等级之下直到我搞清楚Alkaid的反击原理。下一个更大的危机，甚至是死亡的威胁，很快就要到来，在那之前，我要将Alkaid的反制手段彻底了解清楚。  
　　“在我的人工心脏的右后方，有一个很小的暗格，”Alkaid焦急道，“你打开它，将手指伸进里面，应该可以摸到一个很小的金属钩。”  
　　话音刚落，她的右腹准确无误地贴上了我的右手，我便马上开始暗暗摸索那个暗格。  
　　“只要将金属钩拉出来，我就能发动攻击！你一定要把握时机，我的攻击会从额头的扫描灯发出，但最多只能持续10秒，有效范围也只有1.5米！所以你务必看准对方要害，摆对我的位置！”  
　　Alkaid自己无法控制？有效范围还不到两米？我的心突然凉了半截。  
　　“你说什么……你再说一遍……”  
　　虽然隔着一层雨幕，但我听到A开口了，他的声音变了，变得比之前更为凶狠低沉，随之而来的，还有攥紧了那副钢铁拳头的可怕响动。  
　　“阿光！小心——！”  
　　听到Alkaid的呼喊，我本能地一闪身，一阵挟裹着水汽的劲风便贴着我右半边脸刮过。下一秒，一阵钻心的疼痛就如导火索一般，在我的一边脸上呈线状迸发出来。  
　　似乎有某种尖锐的东西裹着薄薄的一层皮肤和肌肉硬从侧面顶进来，连舌头都感觉到它冰冷的威胁。  
　　他被激怒了，但不知道是我成功闪避了本就瞄准了我要害的剑风，还是他故意为之，想要在彻底杀死我之前用恐惧和疼痛慢慢地折磨我。  
　　按理说，我并没有那么好的身手——而且，我内心希望的，也确实是后者。  
　　我要再推他一把……  
　　“那你竖起你的狗耳朵，给我听好了……”我每说出一个字，每活动下颔，每牵拉一下，疼痛就如闪电般直达我的神经中枢，“亚桑·劳伯，我，看，不，起，你。”  
　　“……你怎么，会知道我的名字！！”  
　　连续几道剑风劈来，劈开雨水的声音在我听来竟浩大得不可思议，唰唰的响声伴随着脸上肌肉被牵扯的疼痛，仿佛不是通过空气传到我的耳朵，而是通过骨头直接传达到大脑。  
　　Alkaid的叫声传来，仿佛隔着一层什么东西似的。  
　　A的声音也是，我的耳朵嗡嗡直响，已经听不清楚他在说什么。但我确认自己还好好地活着，这次甚至没有增添新的伤口。  
　　好运的我，又一次赌对了，他不会马上杀我。因为我太让他感到意外了，他一定想知道这到底为什么，为什么我会看穿他原本的身份。  
　　“你，怎么会，知道我的名字！”A朝我歇斯底里大吼，这让他的口音彻彻底底的暴露了。  
　　“那一天，你虐待你的M'S，我特意看过你的胸牌，”我说，“你那好像过期酱汁般的口音，配上旧大陆语实在不忍卒闻，没人比你说得更难听，简直难听到……”  
　　我忍住从脸上扩散到全身的钻心的疼痛，将自己的身体站得更加笔直，用更加无畏的眼神瞪着他，“难听到，即便原本手无缚鸡之力的你，不知因为什么而变成了现在这副四肢发达头脑简单的蠢样，也能被我轻易认出来！”  
　　疼痛让我的思路一团乱麻，我不知道从自己口中说出的软绵绵的废话是否有用，这是我有生之年第一次有意尝试去激怒一个人。  
　　与此同时，Alkaid的嘱咐我并没有忘。我控制着动作幅度在她的腹部摸索，暗格已经被我摸到了，但是打不开！  
　　被冬雨浇得精湿的背上竟然起了一层粘汗。而死神的镰刀，更是高悬头顶。  
　　“当然，说着差劲法利语的大有人在，仅凭这个，还不能确定是你，”我紧咬牙关，努力将话语化作朝向A的投枪和匕首，“出卖你的，还有你战斗的姿态……想要找回被残手带走的那点平衡感，那种笨拙，幼稚，毫无美感，充斥着劣质的狂喜，以及迫不及待的耀武扬威——”  
　　“阿光！”Alkaid在耳机里对我大声说道，“虽然我知道你是有目的的，但是你不能再这么激怒他！你赌不起的！”  
　　我却充耳不闻，继续着我所认为那些过分的言语：“如此丑陋的姿态，让我不禁猜想，这不过是为了抹消原本那具瘦弱的身体带给你的屈辱感吧……真是既可恨，又可怜！”  
　　这时，不知道A做了什么，坚实的水泥地面突然一阵震荡，使得原本连站着都很勉强的我重重跌坐在地。  
　　而他手中的重剑并没有任何动作。  
　　是那种名为羞愤的情绪吧，但他杀我的意图还差一点，就像一捆即将燃起的草垛，在等待最后那一颗火星。  
　　“Alkaid！”我对Alkaid打着暗号，“再努力一下！让我抓住那个钩子！”  
　　我和Alkaid虽没有好到一体同心的地步，但默契早已有了。刚刚我在她腹部的动作她显然已经作了分析，对我的手指位置、用力角度都有所了解，感知到我求助的暗号，她的右腹便再次贴上我的手掌，虽然表面上看位置并没有大的变动，但我的感觉大不一样，弓起无名指，将指甲插入之前摸到的一个浅浅的凹槽，用力一抠，“啪”的一声，打开了。  
　　里面果然有个很小的凸起，应该就是那个钩子，但陷在里面，要拉出来并不容易。  
　　可是，没时间了，不能再拖了，要尽快解决A，不解决A的话，救治北斗教授根本无从谈起。  
　　我站了起来，一阵眩晕袭来，眼前有些发黑。但好在没有倒下，我勉力保持站姿，右手单手抱着Alkaid，继续用手指摸索暗格里面那个陷进去的钩子。  
　　“然而……最可怜的还不是这些，你知道是什么吗！亚桑·劳伯！”我用自己所能达到的最大音量，朝他投出我所认为最能激怒他的话语的匕首，“Alkaid即便是块‘废铁’，也得到了我和她前任主人的敬意和呵护，而你即便凭借这具借来的躯壳在这里杀了我们，也终会一无所得！你的雇主不会感谢你，被你抛下的身份也不会接纳你！你根本！就！是！一个！彻头彻尾的、连M’S都比不上的卢瑟！”  
　　时间好像突然变慢了，按理说，应该只是一两秒钟的时间，但对我来说却是漫长而痛苦的等待。终于，A不知大吼了一句什么，身旁的B’T终于展开了翅膀。  
　　成功了！他要过来了！  
　　我全身突然一阵战栗，继而兴奋起来。  
　　Alkaid的声音在我耳边环绕，我听不清。血的铁锈味在口中弥漫开来，我感觉到自己的意识犹如大潮之中的岛屿一般沉沉浮浮，汹涌的潮水则是剧痛所带来的眩晕，甚至窒息。  
　　但是右手的动作始终没有停止，那已经成了我下意识的重复动作，我的手指有好几次已经拈住了那个钩子，但又屡屡滑脱。  
　　我的意识仿佛被撕裂成了两半，一半早已陷入剧痛带来的虚弱与疯狂，一半还在继续垂死挣扎。  
　　浸满毒液的箭已经削尖，我拼命地想将它搭上早已拉满的弓弦。  
　　差一点，还差一点……强风挟裹着雨水扑上我的脸，那个巨大的黑影终于朝我径直射来！  
　　这时我的手指再次拈住了那个细小的钩子！  
　　心猛地一跳：这一次，只许成功，不许失败！  
　　将全身的力气集中在右手，我狠狠地将两根手指挤了进去。“咝咝”的声音沿着皮肤、肌肉和骨头传导到我的大脑。  
　　暗格的金属边缘似乎对我的指头造成了极大的伤害，但我已经无暇去感觉疼痛与否。  
　　来不及眨眼，那骑B’T的利爪已笼罩我的头顶，犹如死亡阴影。  
　　就在这时，我的两个指头终于紧紧地夹住了那个钩子！  
　　——就是现在！  
　　我将Alkaid高高举起，下意识地闭紧双眼，拼尽全身的力气，将钩子用力往外一拉——头顶随即传来“砰”的一声巨响，一阵疯狂的热浪将我冲倒。  
　　我感到有什么坚硬的东西飞溅到了脸上。  
　　是金属的碎片吗？成功了？！  
　　压抑住心中的恐惧，我强迫自己睁开双眼——我的天！  
　　眼前的情景十分骇人，那骑B’T已经变成了一个火球。黑色的身体持续龟裂着，无数细小的碎片被燃烧的气流挟裹着往上漂浮，煤灰一般。  
　　但它的意识还没有完全消失，声声惨叫穿过包围周身的火焰，弥漫在大雨之中。  
　　一蓬奇异的金光从Alkaid的额头发出。  
　　“Alkaid？！”  
　　并没有应答。她的系统已经自动跳到手动控制状态，身体一动不动的，完全成了我手中的武器。  
　　这就是Alkaid暗藏的破坏力？太可怕了，她不是一骑医用B’T吗？一刹那我陷入了一种莫名的茫然状态。  
　　“我的攻击会从额头发出，但只能持续最多十五秒！”  
　　——不好！突然想起她之前说的话，现在已经过去多少秒了？而我竟然还在原地发呆！  
　　视线很快绕过燃烧的B’T，捕捉到了A。他就在不远处，但我的眼睛被刚才闪过的火光伤到，一时看不清他的样子。  
　　没时间了。  
　　再赌一把，不把A消灭，一切就不会结束。  
　　抱紧Alkaid，我撒开双腿向他直冲过去。  
　　Alkaid额头射出的那蓬金光正在减弱。十五秒的极限快到了，唯一能够置敌人于死地的武器快要消失了。  
　　再快些，再快些，我不停地告诉自己。  
　　然而双腿却像灌了铅似的。  
　　明明是短短十几米的距离，却好像怎么也跑不完，喉咙发起甜来，耳朵渐渐地摒绝了外界的所有响动，耳道中，只剩下自己痛苦不堪的喘息。  
　　再坚持下，一下就好！  
　　我一边鼓励着自己，一边挣扎着继续跑。  
　　近了，近了……五米，四米，三米……  
　　“去——死——吧！！”  
　　无视脸颊和手指撕裂般的剧痛，我控制不住地大喊起来，将Alkaid平举向前，径直朝他扑过去。  
　　就在这时，视线猛地捕捉到A的面目！  
　　惊悚之感瞬间贯穿了我的脊柱，我看到了极其诡异的一幕：无数黑色丝线从他额头钻出，像虫子一样快速的扭动着。  
　　可一眨眼，那些黑色丝线却又消失得无影无踪，只剩两道已然陷入疯狂杀戮的视线锁定了我：  
　　“去死吧，去死吧……去死吧去死吧去死吧去死吧……”  
　　我听见他疯狂的诅咒。  
　　“阿光！”Alkaid尖锐的叫声也在这个时候突然直刺我的耳膜。  
　　——Alkaid？！  
　　心头那道暗影猛地膨胀，冰冷瞬间直透脊骨：系统已经跳回了自动状态？意味着攻击失效？  
　　手一松，Alkaid竟然滑脱了出去，而我已经停不住自己的脚步，径直地向A的胸口撞去。  
　　来不及做出任何反应，A一抬手，带血的剑身朝我挥来。  
　　“阿光！”身旁倏地闪过一道银光。  
　　痛！我整个人被撞飞了出去，被从Alkaid瘦小的身体里迸发出来的一股巨大的力量。  
　　“锵”的一声脆响，我惊恐地抬头，只见A的重剑不偏不倚地砍向Alkaid的背脊，一整片闪着银色光芒的金属装甲带着碎屑应声而落，在空中旋转几圈后，牢牢插进了街边的围墙。  
　　Alkaid被凶狠的剑风带至高处，然后直直坠落。  
　　“Alkaid！”我从地上爬起来，本能地冲上前接住了她。  
　　“不错的反击，但是，想消灭我？就凭你这骑从垃圾场上捡来的B’T？”  
　　A面目狰狞地提着剑站在我们面前，他的脚步有些摇晃，口鼻也流血了，但是额头没有黑色丝线，我怀疑刚才是我的幻觉。  
　　刚刚的攻击果然还是伤到了他，可是这远远不够，根本不足以消灭他！  
　　我紧紧抱住Alkaid，大脑一片空白。  
　　“你们，去死吧，一起去死吧！”  
　　完了！我无奈地闭上双眼。  
　　……  
　　预料之中的死亡并没有降临。  
　　颈部刚一感觉到凌厉的剑风袭来，就听见“砰”的一声枪响。  
　　好像突然有一只无形的手按下了暂停键，一切戛然而止。  
　　唯有那声枪响，依旧回荡在耳道之中久久不散。  
　　“可恶……！”  
　　似乎是A的声音，极不甘心。  
　　紧接着，好像是什么东西砸到了地上的响动。  
　　双手依旧抱紧Alkaid，我将身体蜷成一团，不敢妄动。  
　　时间仿佛凝滞，度秒如年。  
　　不知过了多久，听觉和呼吸渐渐充实起来。雨声复又密织，沥沥，湿润的空气中弥漫着淡淡的血腥和硝烟味。  
　　偷偷地动动指头，活动自如。  
　　意识依旧清醒。  
　　……我还活着？  
　　简直是劫后余生！我霎时心花怒放。  
　　周围一片沉寂，仿佛无人。  
　　鼓起勇气睁开眼睛，只见A已经趴倒在我的跟前气绝身亡。一个窟窿开在他的后脑，正往外汩汩冒着黑血。  
　　“阿光，”Alkaid在我怀里动了动，“我们……没死？”  
　　“Alkaid……”我摸摸她的头，“我们好好的。”  
　　“那就好，”她的双眸沁出了温柔的金色光芒，“你看我弄成这样，这次你真得破产了……”  
　　“说什么傻话……”我紧紧搂住她，压抑着想要大哭的冲动，“回去就把你修好……”  
　　侧过头，正好看见他，隔着薄薄的一层雨幕。  
　　他已经从地上爬了起来，手中端着那支枪，细密的雨线正好浇熄了枪口的最后一缕轻烟。  
　　一时间百感交集，不知该说什么。  
　　不经意的视线相碰，竟发现他碧色的眼中有笑，淡淡的，带着歉意。  
　　被他这种淡淡的笑感染，我的嘴角不自觉地向上牵动，虽然脸颊剧痛，但也笑了出来。  
　　是发自心底的。  
　　好像经历一场大难之后，就可以卸下之前所有的矜持和伪装似的。  
　　然而，下一秒的场景却狠狠击碎了这短暂的宁静：他突然捂住嘴巴剧烈地呛咳起来，骇人的鲜红随即从他的指缝渗出来，滴在地上。  
　　“北斗教授！”  
　　他已经咳得整个人跪在了地上。  
　　虽然已经有所预感，甚至是潜意识里已经有所准备，但实在来得太过突然，我一时六神无主。  
　　唯一想到能做的，就是捡来之前被丢在一边的伞，替他挡一阵雨。  
　　“北斗教授！”  
　　“我……我没事，”他紧紧捂住嘴巴，“只是老毛病发作罢了……”  
　　“那我该怎么做才能帮到你？！”我听到自己的声音在颤抖。  
　　“可是你……”  
　　“我这只是皮外伤！”我急了，“快告诉我应该怎么做！”  
　　“好……”他痛苦地闭上眼睛，气息逐渐微弱下去，“我的车就停在巷口，麻烦你开车送我到……”  
　　“阿光……”躲在我身下的Alkaid突然出声，用一种我从未听过的惊恐语气。  
　　忙低下头看她，只见她呆呆地望着我身后。  
　　猛地转过头——只见稀疏的雨幕深处，有一个张牙舞爪的恐怖黑影悬浮在半空中，越来越近。  
　　救兵没到，反而等来了追兵。  
　　“我们……赶紧走……”我拼命压制住内心的恐惧，回过头吃力地扶起他。  
　　然而腿却已不听使唤地颤抖起来，他虽然虚弱，但终究是个成年男子，尽管他已经很努力地不让全身的重量压在我身上，可是我也觉得自己就快支撑不住了。  
　　嘀——嘀——嘀——这时，刺耳的警报声突然从Alkaid身上响起。  
　　“Alkaid？！你怎么了？！”一阵不祥的预感陡然冒起。  
　　“我……”Alkaid正要回答，突然大叫起来，“小心！”  
　　视线霎时暗了下来，一片阴影笼罩住了我们。  
　　转过头，只见一骑巨大的黑色B’T已经停在我的身后上方，目如磷火，通体透出暗红的血光，形状极其恐怖。  
　　B’T的利爪已然伸出，只要骑在上面的主人一声令下，我和他将马上身首异处。  
　　然而那利爪始终不动。  
　　雨声依旧沥沥，空气却仿佛凝固住了。  
　　“真没想到，就凭你们两个，外加一骑接近报废的B’T，竟然干掉了我一个小分队……”  
　　壮着胆子抬头，竟看见一张熟悉的脸。  
　　黑发黑眼，轮廓深刻，嘴角挂着意味深长的微笑——  
　　竟然是他！多姆！  
　　脚面突然一阵吃痛，低头一看，Alkaid已经一头栽倒在地，重重地压在了我的脚上。湿漉漉的身体裸露着，任雨水击打，金黄的双眼变成了骇人的灰白。  
　　有暗红色的液体从她体内渗了出来，粘粘稠稠淌了一地，血一般。  
　　“Alkaid！”我失声尖叫。  
　　“哼。”他居高临下，冷冷一笑。  
　　“你对她做了什么？！”  
　　“什么也没做，”他侧身坐在B’T背上，“先前她不是对A发动了光波攻击吗？这种超过负荷极限千倍以上的攻击方式已经使她自己的身体产生了无数裂痕，现在雨水又从残肢和背部的创口渗入了她体内，要是她现在还好好的，那才真正是不可思议。”  
　　“Alkaid……”  
　　我无法动弹半分，只能眼睁睁看着她的身体被地上的积雨侵蚀。  
　　“Keres，我要全尸。”他闭上眼，轻轻说道。  
　　“是，多姆大人。”  
　　那骑被叫做“Keres”的B’T眼中磷光幽幽一闪，在发出一声凄厉的鸣叫后，张开了裹尸布一样的翅膀。  
　　“先杀了我吧！”我张开双臂挡在了她面前。  
　　“……成全你，”Keres眼中的绿色磷光突然变成了血红，“让你先死！”  
　　视线接触到Keres眼中的那种血红的一刹那，我突然感觉一边脸颊湿漉漉的一片。  
　　是雨水？  
　　下意识地一摸脸——不对，是血！我竟然满手的血！血几乎是汹涌而出的，我的掌心接不住那么多的血，被雨水一冲刷，沥沥地滴在地上，一片腥气。  
　　先前一直被我忽略的手指又无比疼痛。抬起来看，为挤进暗格而割破的地方竟然也开始不停地冒血，从一滴一滴逐渐变成小股小股，景象十分骇人。  
　　剧痛和眩晕齐齐袭来，我已叫不出声，呼吸困难。  
　　雨点打在身上，刺骨的冷。  
　　四肢止不住颤抖，视线渐渐模糊，Keres张着翅膀的样子忽远忽近。空气中出现了无数条暗红色的断断续续的线，它们从我身体的各个部分扯出来，然后齐齐被牵拉她血红的双眼之中。  
　　那些红色的线，就是我的血！  
　　——我的血被她吸走了！  
　　身体越来越没力气，仿佛已经不是自己的，眼前不知不觉地暗下去，耳边所有的声音也都急流勇退……我会死在这里吗……  
　　“摇光教授！”  
　　这时，我突然听到有一个声音在叫我，好像在很远的地方，又好像近在咫尺，电击般直达脑海。  
　　——是谁？  
　　漆黑的视野泛起一阵奇异的白光，十分刺眼，仅仅一两秒钟的时间，先前已经流失殆尽的力量竟奇迹般地倒流回体内。  
　　身体也没有那么难受了……——是谁？  
　　白光散去，视野又恢复清晰。  
　　我发现自己整个人已经趴倒在地上。手指的伤口仍在流血，但远没有之前的骇人，又摸摸脸，手上也没有那么多的血。  
　　刚刚那些，难道只是幻觉？  
　　我和多姆之间，多了一个人。  
　　金色长发，黑色劲装，银白战靴，右手握着一柄剑。  
　　——阿拉密斯！  
　　顿时连呼吸都变得有力起来。  
　　视野里有一团火。  
　　在她的剑柄上，她的剑柄上刻有一朵火红的玫瑰纹章。  
　　那朵火红的玫瑰纹章犹如一个火种，投入了我心底那盏即将熄灭的希望之灯。“嘭”的一声，希望之火重新猛烈燃烧起来！  
　　“摇光教授，这里有我应付，”她微微侧过脸，湛蓝的眼睛充满关切，“你快带北斗离开这里。”  
　　艰难地从地上爬起来，身体很重，伤口很疼，腿脚发软。  
　　但我不能在这里倒下。  
　　“怎样，走得动么？”她并不看我，只是问，并握紧了手中的剑，挡在多姆面前。  
　　“还好……”将Alkaid搭在自己的肩膀上，再度扶起昏迷中的他，我使出了剩下的几乎所有力气。  
　　“Keres，先解决弱者。”多姆的声音在身后响起。  
　　“是。”  
　　挟裹着雨水的冷风吹向我的背，我知道Keres正扇动翅膀。  
　　手指和脸颊每动一下都火辣辣地痛，它们都在不停地渗血。  
　　无暇理会这些，我勉强地迈开脚步，向巷口走去。  
　　“让我来当你的对手吧，”阿拉密斯的声音冷冷响起，“你这个叛徒……”  
　　“甚好。”  
　　兵刃相接的声音再一次在我背后响起，又一场恶战即将开始。  
　　无暇回头，只有向前迈步，再迈步。


	18. 九死一生

　　扶着他走到车边，短短几十米距离，我已经累得双腿直打颤。  
　　从他身上摸出车钥匙打开车门，使出浑身解数，将陷入昏迷的他和Alkaid塞进后座。  
　　跌坐在驾驶座上，脸上仍在出血，手指撕裂般的痛。  
　　钥匙跟着我的手不停颤抖，总是对不准插槽。试了好几遍，我才终于成功启动了引擎。  
　　一边忍痛，我一边适应着这辆从未真正摸过的车。终于，好不容易驶到路口，车内的电子钟显示时间已经接近午夜，大路上的车流却没怎么减少。  
　　这是好事，起码，他们应该不会在人群密集的地方发动袭击。  
　　那么，我应该呼叫救护车，借着城市公共体系的掩护一路护送他去医院吗？我并不这么认为，今晚发生的事情实在太不寻常了，完全不能保证这一路，包括所有可能出现的警察和医护人员，都没有问题。  
　　可是，他确实需要马上接受专业的救治。而最近的医院离这里起码有四十分钟车程，再加上道路积水……  
　　就是去找古斯塔夫也几乎不可能，如果抄近路的话，势必要走回先前的那条巷子。  
　　不停摆动的雨刷晃得我一阵焦躁。  
　　怎么办？才刚燃烧起来的希望之火再次被浇灭，不断滋生的绝望噬咬着我的内心。  
　　怎么办！！一拳头狠狠砸在方向盘上，眼泪就要夺眶而出，手又不自觉地按向内袋的位置，那里的还收藏着我还未得见真容的父亲的照片。  
　　我想回家，好想重温父亲的面容，更想找到办法，把最重视的人带到安全的地方。  
　　“摇光教授……”这时，后座突然传来虚弱的呼唤声。  
　　一个错愕，我忙用手背擦掉眼泪。  
　　“你醒了？”我故作平静地问。  
　　“别哭……”  
　　气若游丝的一句飘进耳朵。  
　　“喀拉”一声，心里仿佛塌掉了一片，积蓄了一晚的眼泪汹涌而出。  
　　盐分渗入脸上的伤口，钻心的疼。  
　　身后又传来一阵痛苦的呛咳。透过后视镜，我看到他慢慢坐了起来，唇边、下巴、白大褂都沾着血，十分骇人。  
　　忙移开目光，不忍再看。  
　　“别担心，我没那么容易就死……”他艰难地笑一声，顿了一顿，然后虚弱吐字，“打开通信系统吧……”  
　　这时我才发现，车内的通信系统是关闭着的，忙将它打开。  
　　但通信系统里只有杂音。  
　　“情况紧急，会有指令传过来的……”他斜斜靠在一边，头抵住车窗，艰难地呼吸着。  
　　“可是……”  
　　“再等等……”他呼呼喘着气。  
　　话音刚落，通信系统里果真有了动静。  
　　“摇光教授，请尽快带北斗前往目的避难地，那里是附近唯一安全的地方，古斯塔夫准将很快赶到，在那之前，请务必支撑住！”  
　　是我从未听过的一个女性声线，冷淡中透着威严，带着一丝奇异的金属质感，掷地有声。  
　　“能否告知您的身份？”为保险起见，我问道。  
　　“这里是阿拉密斯大人的B’T，”那边答得极为干脆，顿了一顿，又补充道，“我的名字叫Rosemary。”  
　　——竟是那只巨大的“女王蚁”？我大吃一惊，继而又觉得理所当然，这是我第一次听见Rosemary说话，却有一种很熟悉的感觉：因为Rosemary说话的风格，很像阿拉密斯。  
　　“目的地坐标已经以机密等级传送到您的导航仪上，具体请参见地图标注，我现在前往支援阿拉密斯少将，祝您一切顺利，以上。”  
　　Rosemary说完就挂断了。  
　　我调出导航仪的地图，发现上面果然有一个地方已经用闪烁的红色色块做了标记。  
　　开启路线规划功能，液晶屏上一条绿色的线立刻从当前位置沿着公路分布朝红色色块蜿蜒而去。  
　　完整的行进路线图很快就标注出来了，可仔细一看，事情并没有那么简单：前往目的地的最便捷路线竟然要经过刚刚那条小巷，然后从缺口转入13号高速路，否则就要穿过闹市区四五个十字路口兜一大圈，再从东侧的入口上13号高速路。  
　　不管了，当前最关键的问题是：时间和安全，孰轻孰重？  
　　“路线绘制完成，请选择。”导航仪礼貌而冰冷地发出了请求指令输入的声音。  
　　犹豫着，两个选项，不知哪个通向天堂，哪个通往地狱。  
　　我到底应该按下哪一边？  
　　“摇光教授……”他的声音比先前更微弱，却似乎藏着微微的笑意和鼓励，“不必过多考虑我，相信自己的感觉吧。”  
　　“……好。”之前一直僵持着的某种平衡瞬间被打破，我心中突然升腾起一阵前所未有的决绝：那么，就再赌一把。  
　　我把受伤的手指放进嘴里含住，狠狠吸了几口，又用力捶了一下自己昏昏沉沉的头，预支一些精神，让自己稍微振作起来。  
　　车内的仪表闪着绿色的微光，漂浮上限和最高秒速不算平庸，但也绝对称不上超群。  
　　但直觉告诉我，实际情况绝没有仪表上显示得这么简单。  
　　一个曾经拥有过B’T、身上貌似背负着什么重要使命的“灵将”，会满足于这样平庸的配置？而且，他们放心地将撤离任务交由我独立完成，肯定也是把这辆车的性能考虑了进去的。  
　　应该不会，但我必须再确认一下。  
　　“北斗教授，车的漂浮上限是？”  
　　“六英尺。”  
　　“最高时速？”  
　　“310公里。”  
　　“310公里？”我突然一阵兴奋，“这都快赶上F1赛车了。”  
　　“工作需要罢了……”他虚弱地笑道。  
　　我马上下车打开后车车门，妥帖地帮他系好安全带，然后回到驾驶座上，双手紧握方向盘，调整好姿势。  
　　“那就，出发？”  
　　“好……”他气若游丝的声音依旧带着微微笑意。  
　　我猛地一踩油门，急打方向盘，车子调了一个头，朝着原先开来的方向狂飙而去。  
　　将漂浮高度维持在两英尺左右，我连连催动引擎，不算宽敞的潮湿路面瞬间变成了黑暗狭窄的甬道，让人除了全速前进之外不做任何他想。  
　　我打开大灯，白色的强光将前方的黑暗一一刺穿，两旁的围墙贴着左右车窗风驰电掣般飞往后方，雨、路况、转角，以不可思议的速度迎面扑来，随即被疾驰的车身破开，从两侧一闪而过。  
　　很快的，到了之前遭受伏击的那个地方。  
　　视线猛地捕捉到前方上空约一百米处悬浮着一片奇异的银白。  
　　是Rosemary，她已经到了，阿拉密斯应该已经坐在她的驾驶舱内。  
　　与Rosemary的复眼相平行的半空，悬浮着好几架身型比她小很多的B’T。其中就有多姆和他的B’T Keres，Keres的恐怖姿态，只消看过一眼，那阴影就挥之不去。  
　　一场空中恶战一触即发。  
　　我将油门一踩到底，车子瞬间飞一般地掠过他们下方，将战场远远地抛在后面。  
　　仅仅过了一、二秒，阿拉密斯的声音就在通话系统响起：  
　　“摇光教授，你怎么选择这条路线？！”她的声音里带着明显的质问意味，“太冒险了！”  
　　“北斗教授快不行了！我没有时间绕远路！”我毫不示弱。  
　　通话系统那边一阵沉默后，她的声音传了过来：  
　　“好吧，祝你们好运。”  
　　“请注意，下个路口左转上13号高速。”导航仪用毫无起伏的语调提示着。  
　　终于要上高速了。  
　　精神有一刹那的松弛，疼痛和寒冷趁虚而入。  
　　指尖还在流血，我紧紧握着方向盘防止打滑，牙关却开始上下打颤，格格直响。  
　　“听着，你继续朝目的地前进，”阿拉密斯的声音再次响起，“敌人已经知道你们的行踪，可能会有所行动，310公里时速太慢了，我们将对13号高速路上所有序列号可疑的飞行器启动磁场限速，希望能缩小你和追兵的速度差距。另外，我已经派人前往掩护，在援军去到之前，请务必支撑住！”  
　　阿拉密斯挂断了通信。  
　　“谢谢……”我握紧方向盘，手微微颤抖。  
　　开到路口，急打方向盘左转拐上高速，继续狂飙。  
　　明黄色的标志灯在极速飞驰的车身两旁变成笔直的亮线，导航仪上标志实时位置的色块有节奏地闪烁着，缓慢而坚定地朝着目的地坐标移动。  
　　前方一片黑暗，车灯射出的亮光好像利剑一样劈开黑暗，但黑暗后面，仍是黑暗，似乎永无止境。  
　　偶尔有一两辆车迎面驶来，如鬼魂一般倏忽而过。车灯发出的强光扫过斜斜靠在后座的他的脸上，又反射到内后视镜上，最后被我视线捕捉。  
　　他斜斜地瘫坐在座椅上，头抵着车窗，双目微闭，似乎睡着了，又似乎醒着。  
　　车内很安静，他的呼吸声可以听得很清楚。  
　　深浅不一，极不规则，呼出的气流偶尔猛烈冲击鼻腔，发出尖锐的声响，没一下都仿佛要耗尽全身最后一点气力似的。  
　　“北斗教授，再坚持一下，就快到了。”  
　　后座一片静寂。  
　　“北斗教授？”我心里一慌。  
　　“啊……？”微弱的应答飘进耳朵。  
　　“没事，”我稍稍放下心来，故作轻松，“就是怕你一睡不起……”  
　　黑暗而狭小的空间内，突然幽幽地浮起异常虚弱的一声笑。  
　　根深蒂固的千川语，连轻轻的一声笑，都带着微微的鼻音。  
　　以及，淡淡的安慰。  
　　我鼻子一酸，几欲落泪，心下却也顿时踏实许多。  
　　“放心吧，你好好开车……”他轻轻说。  
　　“好。”  
　　这时，后视镜中突然有不寻常的红光一闪而过。我心猛地一跳，忙再次用余光一暼，却什么也没发现。  
　　是错觉吗？  
　　——不，不是错觉：就在迟疑的那一瞬间，那种不寻常的红光又再次出现。  
　　“摇光教授，开启后视监控，预置距离800米，浮动幅度正负50米……”  
　　他也发现了？  
　　我连忙按照他说的进行操作，导航仪上的电子地图马上缩小到屏幕的四分之一大，其余四分之三的区域切换到了车身后方800米的实时监控画面。  
　　画面上确有红光闪过，忽高忽低，很难捕捉。  
　　那些到底是什么东西？  
　　一瞥后视镜，发现他已经挪到了后座的正中位置，双眼死死盯着导航仪的屏幕。  
　　“设置监控高度30至70米，缺省扇形平面，动态识别模式……”他用极微弱的声音对我发出简明扼要的指令。  
　　我不敢有丝毫懈怠，一一照做。  
　　最后一项调整指令输入导航仪后，先前一片黑暗的后视监控画面猛地清晰起来：黑压压的一片——是B’T，足有数十骑之多！  
　　触目惊心，刚刚从后视镜暼到的那些红光，竟然是它们的眼睛！  
　　是友，是敌？  
　　“黑色留加旺？糟了，快向左闪避！”他突然大叫一声。  
　　一个激灵，我将方向盘猛地往左一压，一个巨大的光球随即落在右边，一阵震耳欲聋的爆裂声在耳边炸响，右车窗龟裂了，车身被可怕的冲击力推得突然一阵疯狂蛇行。  
　　是飞弹？一阵透骨的冰冷蛇一般蹿上我的背脊。  
　　“咳咳，快，右……”他痛苦地呛咳起来。  
　　又将方向盘打向右边，一个光球落在左边，虽然幸运地避开了，但爆点离得太近，左车窗被炸碎了，窗玻璃溅得我满身都是。  
　　即便是性能卓越的车，也始终是代步工具而已。为了闪避飞弹而做出的一系列因应措施，都是驾驶上的大忌。  
　　这时，车身一阵剧烈的摇摆，差点就撞上旁边的护栏。我的大脑霎时一片空白，只有机械地牢牢控制住方向盘。  
　　红光越来越近，死神的阴影已经笼罩在我们头顶。  
　　我们现在已经身处地狱。  
　　“再这样下去不行，”他剧烈地咳嗽着，“即使启用了磁场限速，他们的速度还是在我们之上，被他们追上的话，我就无法判断飞弹的落点了……”  
　　“在援军到达之前，也只有设法避过他们的每一次攻击！”  
　　“加速！”  
　　猛地一踩油门，后视镜中同时闪过一阵强光，“砰”的一声巨响，车身竟然像失衡的跷跷板一样变得头低尾高，仗着可怕的冲力一头撞向地面。  
　　触地的那一瞬我猛地将高度拉升，勉强避过了一场车毁人亡的惨剧。  
　　然而，更可怕的事情随即发生，挡风玻璃前面黑影一闪，有两骑性能较高的B’T以惊人的速度包抄了过来。  
　　“开什么玩笑……”  
　　我瞅准瞬间出现的一个破绽一拨方向盘，将车身勉强绕了个花，见缝插针地穿了过去。  
　　代价惨重，这次轮到副驾驶座的一半车门被削了下来。  
　　后面传来一声巨响，后视监控显示，那两骑B’T躲闪不及，自摆乌龙地相撞了。  
　　我再次将油门一踩到底。  
　　手指，脚底，整个身体，升腾起微微的奇异兴奋感。  
　　我似乎渐渐地找回感觉了。  
　　“干得……挺漂亮……”  
　　“嗯，以前受过一些训练噢。”  
　　我故作轻松地向他撒了个小谎。  
　　“训练？”  
　　我不敢告诉他，所谓的“训练”，其实就是游戏。  
　　搏击类的，赛车类的，海、陆、空战类的，在一个密闭的狭小空间内，借由先进的VR技术营造出的仿真度90%以上的战争环境，让游戏者彻底地融入虚拟的厮杀之中。仿真度越高，敌我双方的装备数据、操作手感、以及最终双方胜负比率的计算结果与现实的重合度就越高。  
　　在爱上语言调查前，我曾是一个赛车电竞游戏爱好者。现在这辆车的配置，已经达到SSR的级别，在同题材仿真度最高的一款游戏中，要获得它的驾驶资格，必须在开头二十场比赛中连续取得前三的位置。  
　　这样的机会我也只得到过一次。  
　　那时候我还在菁英学园苦熬毕业论文，却天天心猿意马，少得可怜的一点奖学金全“捐”给了州内最高级的游戏中心。  
　　后来账号被盗，追索无果，没有精力和耐心再去升级车型，从此不再碰赛车类。对贴身肉搏从来不得要领，便转而接触那些必须搭乘战马、战车、战机和战舰才能进行的战争类游戏。  
　　人要熟悉自己的身体很容易，但要熟悉与自己的身体完全没有关系的机械则绝非易事。  
　　而成长几乎完全没有受到限制的游戏却将这种情况完全颠倒了过来。在游戏中，你很难去自如适应一具新的肉体，却常常能够通过积累操作时间来与自己持有的装备达到极高的配合度。  
　　小到一支枪，大到一艘战舰，即使是较低的仿真度，实物该有的功能也基本都具备了，而仿真度越高，数据设定就越繁复，越精细——当然，国家级的秘密武器除外。  
　　所以每次走出游戏舱，都能感觉到游戏对现实中的自己所施加的细微然而不可忽略的影响，比如空间的辨识力，四肢的协调度，又比如，对任何一种机械操作的上手时间差。  
　　虽然本质还是纸上谈兵，但无形中已经一步步地向“预备役”进发了。直到成为札吉老师的学生，我才忍痛出坑。  
　　如果当初坚持玩下去，刚才的车窗还会被炸碎、车门还会被削掉吗？又或者应该问，如果不是一直以来积累的那些手感，我是不是早就被追兵炸成粉末了？  
　　然而，游戏与现实之间终究有一道不可逾越的鸿沟。  
　　再复杂、难度再大的游戏，也总有它的制胜之道。但现实中完全不是，就像现在。  
　　现在的情况就是：明明是赛车的装备，却碰上了空战的尖兵。Game Over完全等同于死。除了闪避，没有其它任何保命的办法。  
　　问题是，我能坚持到什么时候？  
　　速度已经不能再提高，他们渐渐追了上来。  
　　在他百分百准确判断的协助下，我勉勉强强地又闪过三发炮弹和数回包抄，但力量悬殊的缠斗已让车身伤痕累累，我的精神也快到达极限。  
　　车内的警报器开始铃声大作。  
　　对方明显是保存着实力的，想慢慢地把我们耗死。他们只要织出一个小小的火力网，或者使用跟踪型炮弹，又或者在我闪避的一瞬间从别的角度补射一发，就能立刻置我们于死地。  
　　“摇光教授……”他的声音微弱得几乎听不到。  
　　“什么？”  
　　“驾驶座上方的按钮，是逃生装置……！”  
　　“别和我说这些！”心口顿时有种被狠狠插了一刀的感觉，“我们一定会没事的！”  
　　这时监控屏幕强光一闪，又一发炮弹朝我们射来。  
　　“降低高度，贴紧地面，减速！”  
　　话音刚落，瞥见监控屏幕又闪过一阵强光。  
　　糟了！他们真的准备夹攻！  
　　“轰”的一声巨响，车身剧震。  
　　“哗”的一声，夜风挟裹着雨丝猛灌进来，撕扯着我的前额和头发，痛得我差一点抓不稳方向盘。  
　　车顶被削掉了一大块，我们失去了最重要的一面保护。  
　　他们已经开始改变战术，下一波攻击，被毁掉的就不止是车顶了。  
　　他又开始剧烈地呛咳起来，这一次连鲜血自胸腔冲上口腔和鼻腔的声音都听得一清二楚。  
　　“北斗教授！”  
　　“我、我没事……”他的声音几乎要淹没在大风的呼啸之中。  
　　监控屏幕上的强光不停闪烁，断断续续的指令不停地从他几近失声的喉咙艰难地挤出。  
　　当极其勉强地躲过第九发炮弹的瞬间，我惊恐地看到，监控屏幕上第一次同时出现了一排若隐若现的聚光。  
　　心猛地一跳：他们这次打算……整排开火将我们射杀？  
　　就在这时，后座传来闷闷的一阵呻吟，后视镜中闪过一阵血光，他呕出了一大口鲜血，原本车厢内淡淡的铁锈味霎时浓烈起来。  
　　“北斗教授？！”  
　　椅座微动，肩膀突然一沉，热热的。  
　　他将一只手放在了我的肩膀上，头抵住了驾驶座的靠背。  
　　“阿光……你听我说……！”他一丝一丝地往外挤着字，“逃生装置，是弹出式的！现在外面下着大雨，他们未必找得到你……而我已经……已经……！”  
　　我突然感到自己全身的血液都“哗”一下涌上了头顶。  
　　“闭嘴啊！”  
　　攥紧方向盘的手猛一用力，几乎抠断指甲，我已经出离愤怒。而背后再度腥气弥漫，他再次大口呕血。  
　　“轰”的一声巨响，一整排的炮弹终于飞出，在监控屏幕上织出一个巨大的火力网。  
　　拼尽全力控制着方向盘，却只听见密集的破裂声此起彼伏，瞬间从四周瞬间聚拢，车身剧烈震荡，监控屏幕上的光点犹如瘟疫一般疯狂扩散。  
　　握着方向盘的手微微松动，求生本能如同千疮百孔的车身，面临着分崩离析。  
　　然而，就在决定放弃的那一刹那，监控屏幕上出现了不可思议的景象：光点突然全部消失了！  
　　取而代之的，是一整片闪着金属光泽的墨绿色。  
　　车身的震荡停止了，炮火的声音仍然没有止息，但好像突然之间隔了一道墙似的。  
　　有什么不一样的声响由远及近传来。  
　　金石撞击，是兵刃相接的感觉。  
　　——是援军？！  
　　我的心突然狂跳起来，松动的双手再次握紧方向盘。  
　　摇晃的车身再次平稳下来，真是牢固的外壳，挨了那么多的攻击，似乎还没什么大问题的样子。  
　　调节监控系统到适当距离，那一片奇异的墨绿缩小成了一骑B’T的形状，上面坐着一个人，身形娇小，戴着遮住整个脸部的头盔，握着剑的左手散发出奇异的金光。  
　　是谁？  
　　“摇光前辈！”通话系统传来一个熟悉的女孩子的声音。  
　　——是萨莎？！  
　　刚刚是她，帮我挡下了所有攻击？  
　　“我们来晚了，真是抱歉！”  
　　“萨莎！”我的心瞬间被一股奇异的暖意和惊喜涨满，“你怎么……”  
　　“前辈，目的地就要到了，请再坚持一下，我们这有两位同僚会负责沿途的护航警戒！”  
　　话音刚落，便有两架同样是墨绿色的B’T飞到了我的左右两侧，保持着同样的速度前行。  
　　我看着监控屏幕上那个娇小的身影，一时百感交集。  
　　“谢谢你，萨莎。”  
　　“明天一起吃饭！”通话系统中传来熟悉的充满活力的声音。  
　　“好！”  
　　再次将油门一踩到底，朝着复又出现的那一线生机飞驰而去。  
　　“留加旺第二小分队听令，现在各自为战，歼灭眼前所有敌人！”  
　　萨莎的声音远远传来，令人无比安心。  
　　一左一右，两骑B’T与我的车保持着几乎为零的速度差，犹如两道绿色的屏障。  
　　朝上面的士兵做了个“多谢”的手势，也及时得到了回应，虽然看不清他们的脸部，但手势中流露出来的那种友好，是确信无疑的。  
　　然而，肩膀却感到一丝寒冷。  
　　之前放在我肩上的那只手已经不在了。  
　　后座一片寂静，淡淡的腥气弥漫。


	19. 以父之名

　　我们在高速路上飞驰了约十五分钟，下高速再全速行驶五分钟，导航仪上标注当前位置的色块终于与目的地完全重合。  
　　与之前想象中的完全不同，目的地居然是一座再普通不过的两层式公寓。  
　　公寓周边的环境也没什么特殊之处，就是一个中上等的公寓群。只不过因为是独门独院式的设计，所以栋与栋之间相对独立，彼此间难以相互影响。  
　　这样的地方安全在哪里？我百思不得其解。  
　　这时，口袋中突然传来嘀嘀嘀的警报声，掏出来一看，竟然是他之前送我的那个音波监控仪在响。  
　　——原来是强力的音波干扰，我明白了。  
　　将千疮百孔的车驶入公寓前院的车库。  
　　负责护送的两位士兵帮忙关上庭院的大门。  
　　我打开车门下车，双脚踩到地面的瞬间顿感虚浮，还好我及时调整了姿势，没有跌倒。  
　　这时，其中一位士兵跳下了坐骑径直朝我这边走来。  
　　“学姐，”另一位士兵说，“萨莎队长发来通讯，让我们即刻回防。”  
　　“我也收到了，”那位士兵边走边摘下了头盔，红色的短发微微扬起，“这头盔真是闷死了！”  
　　头盔下是一张非常年轻的面庞，红色头发的女生表情看起来有些凶狠。  
　　“学姐？”另一位士兵仍骑在坐骑上，有些犹豫。  
　　“还杵着干什么，快来帮忙！”女生催促着，“摇光教授伤成这样，一人搬得动伤员吗？”  
　　“也对，好……”  
　　“到了吗？”这时，通话系统中传来一个我期盼已久的声音。  
　　——古斯塔夫。  
　　“嗯。”看着没有一丝灯光透出的公寓，我如实告知。  
　　“听着，阿光，医疗队半路遇到埋伏，接下来半小时，还需要你独自应对——你身边有其他人？”  
　　“是的，是萨莎分队这边的两人，一路护送我到这。”  
　　“好，但战力宝贵，安顿好后，请他们尽快归队。”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“快先进去吧。”  
　　“可是不知道该怎么进去！”  
　　“用他的指纹，你们先进去，我再告诉你该做什么。”  
　　后车门被刚才的炮弹冲击得变了形，单靠人力已经打不开，好在我有他们两位帮忙，毁坏的车门不到一分钟就被撬开了。  
　　后座一片黑暗，但他染血的白大褂让我很快就辨认出了他的位置。  
　　“摇光教授，我来。”那名被女孩叫住的士兵也脱下了头盔，是一名年轻的男生。  
　　“谢谢……”  
　　我暗自吃惊，他们看上去都还是在校生，就已经加入了这么神秘部队吗？  
　　男生从后面叉住他的两腋，卯足了劲，才将他拖出车外。我赶紧拉了拉他的手，还好，他的身体仍是热的。  
　　——高热。  
　　“学姐，帮帮忙，好沉啊……”  
　　红发的女孩一个箭步向前，马上从另一边抬住了他的双脚。  
　　“看来你是没搬动过醉汉，我爸可比这沉多了。”  
　　“学姐的爸爸是……”  
　　“闭嘴了。”  
　　我们很快移动到门口的雨檐下。我除下他左手的手套，擦干他手上的血迹，抬起他的手往感应器上一扫，同时转动大门上面的把手。  
　　“嘀”一声，门自动弹开一条缝。  
　　“摇光教授的B'T还在车上，”女生说，“鹰真，你去取。”  
　　“好！”  
　　女生上前接过鹰真手上挂着的重量，一个下蹲，就将北斗教授整个人打横抱了起来。  
　　我一边暗暗赞叹，一边赶紧帮忙将门推开。  
　　“摇光教授，不要担心，”红发的女生说，“不是致命伤，待会你按照古斯塔夫大人的指示做就好。”  
　　“好……”  
　　我按下了墙上一排按钮，室内顿时大亮，中央空调也同时启动。  
　　我们将他安置在客厅的沙发上，沙发够大够宽，躺着也不显逼仄。  
　　名为鹰真的男生跑回来了，将Alkaid交还给了我。他把外套脱给了Alkaid裹着，想必是为了防止雨水再次渗漏进去。  
　　“谢谢你，鹰真，”我抱出Alkaid，把外套还给他，“别着凉了。”  
　　“举手之劳。”  
　　“好了鹰真，我们该走了。”  
　　“注意安全！”  
　　“不用担心，”红发的女生对着空气虚挥一拳，“看我一个个把他们打趴下。”  
　　我走到窗边，目送他们戴上头盔，骑上各自的坐骑升空，往来时的方向飞去。  
　　就在转身准备走开的刹那，我的眼角捕捉到一阵闪光，紧接着又是一阵。  
　　猛地回头往窗外望去，发现闪光来自他们离去的方向，是类似火焰的颜色，在半空之中短暂的迸发，随即融入属于夜色的黑暗，归于沉寂。  
　　强烈的不祥预感和汹涌而出的恐惧让我快速拉上窗帘，然后一个箭步冲向开关，把所有的灯光全部熄灭。  
　　即便窗帘已经拉上，我也不敢再往窗户的方向探出任何的肢体部位了。好在沙发位于客厅中央，保持黑暗的话，外面即便有人也发现不了我们。  
　　可就在这时，身后突然传来“汪”的一声尖吠，还没等我转过头看，一个又软又热的东西就撞到我背上。  
　　肩膀随即一阵锐痛。  
　　我马上意识到，自己被咬了！  
　　本能使然，我抬手狠狠一拨一甩将肩上那个“东西”打落在地。  
　　没有办法，我打开了客厅角落处一盏最微弱的灯。借着灯光，我勉强看清了刚刚发动袭击的那个“东西”，应该是一条小小的秋田犬。  
　　“小光，你怎么了？”手腕的通讯器传来古斯塔夫的询问。  
　　来不及让我作出任何回答，那条小秋田犬再次腾空而起，朝我猛扑过来。  
　　“巧比！”  
　　情急之下护住自己颈部要害，压低声音，下赌注般地闷喝一声。  
　　幸运的是，那条秋田犬好像听懂了什么似的立马停了下来，转而对我采取了一种类似对峙的姿态，尾巴高高竖起，龇牙咧嘴，喉头翻滚过声声充满敌意的低吼。  
　　果然是巧比，这里竟然是他的家。  
　　真是匪夷所思，这里真是一个安全的避难所吗？  
　　“有狗袭击你吗？”古斯塔夫的声音透露出了某种焦虑。  
　　“不碍事，就一只小狗。”我被它瞪得浑身战栗。  
　　“玄关右边的柜子，第一个抽屉应该有手枪，必要时可以用上。”  
　　“好。”  
　　双腿一软，滑坐在地。  
　　“二楼小厅书架上有药箱，里面应该还有五针药剂，先给他静脉注射，三分钟一支，缓慢注射。”  
　　“好。”  
　　“我马上到，务必坚持住！”  
　　话音刚落，通讯挂断了。  
　　巧比仍旧对我摆出充满敌意的姿态。  
　　僵坐在地上，我不敢轻举妄动。刚才是运气好，身上的衣服厚，再加上巧比犬龄很小，所以刚才那一咬并没有对我造成多大的伤害。  
　　但现在我已经几乎耗尽体力，又完全暴露在视线之下，它要攻击我的要害，也绝非难事。  
　　怎样才能扭转这种局势？  
　　无可奈何地看着眼前敌意十足的小秋田犬，我茫然不知所措，思维陷入了停滞。  
　　今晚的情况似乎是，刚解决了一个问题，又紧接着出现新的更棘手的问题，实在是糟糕透顶。  
　　就在这时，不可思议的事情发生了，巧比突然解除了警戒状态，呜呜呜呜地叫着跑到他身边，伸出冒着热气的舌头，不停地舔他脸上的血。  
　　就好像我的存在突然在它视野中消失了一样。  
　　我一下不自信起来。不会有什么剧情反转吧？我下意识看向向自己的脚。  
　　我的脚还在，微弱的灯光在我的脚边拉出了数个层叠的影子。  
　　顿时松了口气，也许是它在我身上始终寻找不到敌意？  
　　于是我又关掉灯，试探地移动脚步。  
　　它的注意力始终集中在他身上，不停地舔着他的脸，呜呜的叫声好像在哭，听起来无比凄凉。  
　　外面的雨声仍旧沥沥。  
　　我的思维随着身体一同恢复了自由。  
　　如果只是刺激性音波的话，也只能挡住机器而不能挡住人吧？  
　　我蹑手蹑脚走到门边，把能上的保险栓全部上了，又检查所有窗户，确保已经全部锁死。  
　　客厅角落的光源实在有限，我壮着胆子，摸索着走到二楼。好在很快就在小厅的书架上找到古斯塔夫说的那个药箱。  
　　回到楼下，巧比对我的敌意完全消失了，只呜呜叫地紧紧跟在我的脚边。  
　　从药箱里找出剪刀，剪开他身上的白大褂。他的体温高得吓人。  
　　正要动手剪开他毛衣的袖子，突然门铃响了。  
　　——终于到了！  
　　我跑到门边拿起对讲机。  
　　“谁？”明知故问，屏幕上的确是他，银发如雪。  
　　“是我，开门。”他的声音还是一贯的冰冷。  
　　“好。”  
　　然而，我手还没碰到保险栓，眼角就突然扑出一个小小的黑影！还没看清楚是什么，手臂就感到一阵钻心的疼痛。  
　　——是巧比，就在我的手碰到保险栓时它莫名其妙地再次凶相毕露，一跃而起咬住了我的手。  
　　“巧比！放开我！”我勃然大怒，“他是来救北斗教授的！”  
　　巧比却好像疯了一样，紧紧咬住我的手不放，锐利的牙齿隔着厚厚的布料将可怕的压痛径直传递到骨头里面。  
　　一条幼龄犬，身体里竟然蕴含着这么可怕的力量，再这样下去我的骨头会被它咬断的！  
　　“小光，发生什么事了？”垂挂在墙沿的对讲机清晰地传来他焦急的询问。  
　　“你等一下！”  
　　我冲着对讲机大喊一声，随即冲向右边的柜子，用没被咬住的那一只手在里面胡乱翻找起来。  
　　果真，很快找到一支手枪。  
　　一股无名火自心头蹿起。我抬起被咬的手臂，忍住指尖剧痛，用枪狠狠抵住它的脑袋。  
　　它依旧不松口，就吊在我的手臂上，但似乎感觉到了我的决心，口中呜呜叫着，好像小孩在哭。  
　　正要扣下扳机，我突然感到手臂上的压痛有所减轻，心下诧异，紧接着竟看见那一双赤色的狗眼正在看我，好像人一样，满含着泪水！  
　　我吓得将手臂狠狠一甩——  
　　“咚”的一声闷响，它被甩到地上几米远的地方。  
　　不敢走上前看，也来不及将手枪放回原处，我忍住剧痛直奔大门，一道一道打开保险栓。  
　　裤脚随即好像被什么扯住了。  
　　低头一看，是巧比，藉着微弱的灯光，我看到它嘴角带血，死死咬着我的裤脚，满脸是泪，仿佛在哀求。  
　　为什么？  
　　小动物的感情确是直来直去的，绝没有一丝一毫的伪装。  
　　为什么巧比会如此抗拒古斯塔夫的出现？  
　　鬼使神差的，我收回了就要扭开门锁的那只手。  
　　指尖刚一离开那已被握得温热的合金把手，巧比随即松开了我的裤脚，坐在自己后腿上向我摇着尾巴，好像急于向我表达它的感激。  
　　它嘴角的一丝鲜血让我内心生出一丝内疚。  
　　——可是，为什么？  
　　它应该非常聪明才对，刚才明明可以从冒冒失失的我身上觉出善意、放心地将主人的安危托付于我。  
　　为什么对古斯塔夫就不能？明明古斯塔夫才是能够提供援助的那个人啊！  
　　“小光，为什么还不开门？”他的声音再次在对讲机中响起，“发生什么事了？”  
　　难道……？  
　　一丝疑云掠过我的心头。  
　　难道……它认为古斯塔夫……是敌人？  
　　——不，不会的。  
　　我很快否定了这个猜测，他和阿拉密斯同属一个阵营，虽然迟迟未现身，但从刚才到现在显然一直在为我指明方向，方向是没错的。  
　　如果不是因为认为古斯塔夫是敌人……那么……  
　　——难道是因为它认为现在站在门外的……并不是真的古斯塔夫？  
　　浑身一阵战栗，我被自己这个可怕的猜测吓到了。  
　　不是古斯塔夫，那会是谁？  
　　犹豫着再次握起对讲机，喉咙却像被什么钳住似的，什么话也说不出。  
　　屏幕上的那个人，明明就是他，说话的声音和口气都一模一样。  
　　如果不是古斯塔夫，那我就应该尽力守住这最后一道门。  
　　但如果真是古斯塔夫，我这么做，却是在断绝他的生路……  
　　我打开通讯器，再次拨打古斯塔夫的号码，却再次连接失败。  
　　最便捷的能够确认他身份的途径，似乎又被什么东西给阻断了，就像先前在巷子里一样，所有的呼救途径，都莫名其妙地消失了。  
　　没有时间了，我必须设法确认门外那个人身份的真假。  
　　我的心里，突然浮现出了一个有些残忍的想法。  
　　握着对讲机的手止不住颤抖，我尽量使自己的声音听起来静如止水：  
　　“能否先回答我一个问题？”  
　　“什么问题？”  
　　“我父亲的名字。”  
　　“你父亲的名字？”  
　　“对，我父亲，的名字。”  
　　对讲机中有短暂的沉默。  
　　我的心提到了嗓子眼儿。  
　　过了一会儿，那人又缓慢开腔：  
　　“你父亲的名字是……”  
　　那人的声音在发出了“是”字后便戛然而止。  
　　幽远的尾音上，诡异地冒出一声陌生的、轻轻的叹息。  
　　叹息声过去，对讲机中便陷入恐怖的死寂。  
　　就在这时，我产生了短暂的耳鸣。  
　　屏幕上的影像也发生了异常，好像受到什么干扰似的，影像先是变色扭曲，不一会就完全变成了雪花屏。  
　　“喂，喂喂？”我听到我自己的声音在颤抖。  
　　然而，时间仿佛凝固一般，除了外面仍旧沥沥的雨声，再没有半点动静。  
　　过了三、四秒钟，屏幕显示又突然恢复正常。  
　　屏幕上已经空无一人！  
　　全身巨震，触电般地挂掉对讲机，将保险栓统统拨回锁定位置，关掉所有灯光。  
　　我双膝一软坐倒在地，恐怖的暗影霎时密布心头。每一个细胞都在颤抖。心脏狂跳，几乎破膛而出。  
　　——这个人，不是古斯塔夫！  
　　他是谁？！  
　　此时，我与那个未知的“人”仅有一门之隔。  
　　离大门最近的那个窗子垂挂着窗帘，室内流动的空气令它微微飘起，这个平日里再普通不过的现象，这时在我心中却成了最恐怖的存在。  
　　外面的雨还在下，偌大一间宅子，大半隐没在未知的黑暗之中。这其中，到底藏了多少窥视的眼睛？  
　　死亡的阴影，或者别的什么，似乎已经悄悄地侵占了这个地方。  
　　除了守住最后这道门，我已经再也想不出任何办法与它们抗争了。  
　　绝望排山倒海地涌来，我背靠大门，无助地将头埋入双膝。  
　　小腿突然感到一阵温暖，毛茸茸的，同时，一个热热的东西舔上了我的手背。  
　　是巧比。  
　　心头流过一股小小的暖流。真是一只聪明的小狗，我刚才把它伤成那样，甚至差点将它杀死，它却……  
　　抬起头来，将它抱进怀里。  
　　它也不挣扎，只一边呜呜叫着，一边伸直了身子舔我的脸。  
　　它的舔舐让我脸上的伤口一阵剧痛。  
　　我却任凭它舔，因为这种剧痛能够让我保持清醒，从而勇敢起来。  
　　“喀拉”一声。  
　　这时，门的那边传来极其微弱的响动，在充斥了整个耳膜的沥沥雨声中显得异常尖锐。  
　　那个“人”，终于决定采取行动了吗？  
　　放下巧比，拿起刚刚被我丢在手边的枪，起身退到离门数米远的地方。  
　　流了太多的血，视野已经模糊。只能尽力稳住不停打颤的双手。  
　　我端起枪，估算着他的身高，然后瞄准。  
　　摒去沉沉的黑暗，摒去沥沥的雨声，视野只留那一道门，耳朵只听门外的动静。  
　　我将所有仅存的感觉，都集中在那一道门上。  
　　可是，时间一分一秒过去，门的那边却一片死寂，除了雨声。  
　　最令人不安的，便是你觉得有什么事情一定会突然发生，却迟迟等不到任何动静。  
　　莫非那人放弃了前门，打算选择其它的突破口？  
　　寒毛乍起，我猛地调转枪口指向身后。  
　　然而，身后除了黑暗与死寂之外，仍旧什么都没有。  
　　突然，一阵更为巨大的恐惧直击脑髓：  
　　——难道、难道他们的目标不是我，而是……？  
　　不好！跌跌撞撞地冲向几米开外的沙发，紧紧地握住他的手。  
　　从遭到黑衣人袭击开始，一直积累下来的所有情绪，迷惑的，恐惧的，愤怒的，仿若洪水，瞬间冲阀。  
　　头痛欲裂，想疯狂地尖叫，叫出心中所有郁积的情绪，手指发颤，想疯狂地开枪，击碎所有已知未知的鬼魅。  
　　但我不能，因为敌人根本就没有现身！  
　　我的心理防线几乎溃不成堤。  
　　他仍旧昏迷不醒，苍白的脸因为疼痛而微微扭曲。  
　　如果不能救他，就这样守在他身边的话，至少能为他抵挡一阵未知暴徒的袭击吧？  
　　又或者，我只是为了在这无尽的黑暗之中，寻求最后一丝可笑的安慰？  
　　从这样一个昏迷不醒的人身上……  
　　这时，指尖突然传来一阵奇异的触感，在黑暗之中，那比一粒尘芥还要细微的感觉却被我已经无比脆弱的神经放大了数十倍。  
　　是他的手。  
　　他握住了我的手，隔了一层手套，指尖依然滚烫。他的指尖，轻轻地搭在我的手背上。  
　　忙去看他脸，却发现他仍然双目紧闭，眉头微蹙，完全没有快要苏醒的征兆。  
　　——即使是在昏迷之中，他也能感觉到我的无助吗？  
　　然而，只是一瞬间，那阵奇异的触感就消失了。  
　　他的手无力地松开了，仿佛刚才发生的那一切不过是幻觉。  
　　不不不！  
　　一刹那，心中好像有什么轰然倒塌了一般，眼泪夺眶而出。  
　　跪坐在地，紧紧捂住自己的嘴，我终于忍不住痛哭失声。  
　　就在这时，门铃再次响起，通讯器也同时有了反应。  
　　“小光，我到了，”通讯器中传来的古斯塔夫的声音异常清晰，“快开门。”  
　　我感到心中那头巨兽陡然苏醒，蹿起，露出了獠牙利爪。  
　　用手背擦去眼泪，我重新拿起枪，走到对讲机前。  
　　屏幕上再次清晰地出现他的样子，西服笔挺，银发如雪，无懈可击。  
　　巧比跟在我的脚边，不叫。  
　　“开门。”他说。  
　　“能否先回答我一个问题？”我听见自己的声音机械而冰冷。  
　　“什么……？”  
　　“我的父亲的名字。”  
　　“你父亲的名字？”  
　　“对，我父亲，的名字。”  
　　接着便是令人心悸的沉默。  
　　我一手握住对讲机话筒，一手端起枪。  
　　通过对讲机屏幕上的影像，我已经大致能够判断门外那个人的站位，以及头部的高度。  
　　我将枪口举至与门外人的头部等高，指尖弯曲，覆盖扳机。  
　　“你父亲的名字是……”那边的声音突然打破沉默。  
　　指尖微微紧张，我已经感觉到扳机弹簧坚硬的抗指力。  
　　“……苏里萨兹·马克斯。”  
　　短短的一串音节，带着久远的乡音，通过对讲机传到我的耳中，既熟悉，又陌生。  
　　苏里萨兹·马克斯。  
　　父亲的名字对我来说，除了用于写作回忆录，就再没有其他意义了。因为，一个孩子永远不须直呼父亲的名字。对一个孩子来说，有“父亲”二字，足矣。  
　　父亲的名字，唯有经由曾经身为挚友的他的口说出，才有意义。  
　　这个久远的、几乎快被我遗忘的、又绝对不会被我遗忘的名字，再一次经由他的口说出了。  
　　他和父亲，说的是不一样的母语，只有在念出我父亲名字的时候，他才会用上我们的母语。  
　　自我懂事起，他就有这样的习惯。  
　　而刚刚代表父亲名字的那一串音节，确实带着我无比熟悉的乡音。  
　　加上他的腔调，独一无二。  
　　已压下扳机三分之一的指尖有一瞬的松动。  
　　但是，这远远不够。  
　　深吸一口气，压抑住喉咙的哽咽，我冷冷问道：  
　　“他是怎么死的？”  
　　“啊……怎么死的……”  
　　我听到他喃喃的重复中有一瞬的犹豫。  
　　带着奇异的爱恨交织，我凝神屏息，等他回答。  
　　“苏里萨兹他……”那声音顿了一顿，然后缓缓道，“他是因我而死的。”  
　　我飞快地挂断通话，打开所有灯，将所有保险栓拨至解除状态。  
　　端枪，瞄准。  
　　开启大门，只见他站在门外。  
　　白发如雪，西装笔挺。  
　　他的身后站着整整一个医疗队，他的身边，还有一个异常高大的黑影。那是一匹骏马形态的B’T，通体漆黑，如夜色一般。  
　　我的枪口正对他的额头。  
　　“丽嘉上尉……？古斯塔夫大人，小心！”那骑B’T先是喃喃了一句什么，突然大喝一声，奋起前蹄。  
　　“Levin，”他却扬起手，淡淡说道，“退下。”  
　　“……是。”  
　　那骑叫做“Levin”的B’T立刻收敛了杀气退至一旁，只用一双黑水晶般的眼睛冷冷注视着我。  
　　他站着不动，任由我拿枪指着他的额头。  
　　他的双眸蓝得好似一片海洋，清晰映出我濒临崩溃的狼狈模样。  
　　“你怎么到现在才来……”我听见自己颤抖的声音在脑海远近不一地回荡着，“怎么到现在才来！！”  
　　长叹一声，将枪口从他额头移开，高高举过头顶，用仅剩的一点力气，对着雨仍旧下个不停的天空狠狠扣下扳机——  
　　“砰”的一声巨响，在沥沥雨声中，回荡了又回荡。  
　　天旋地转，眼前一黑，我终于瘫软在地。  
　　几乎不能呼吸。


	20. 半梦半醒

　　迷迷糊糊，听见许多杂乱的脚步。  
　　我似乎被抱起，然后抬上了一个地方。  
　　“啪”一下，头顶突然扑出一团白光，将黑暗的视野刺出一片血红。  
　　嘈杂的仪器声中，有暧昧不清的话语在耳边飘荡，幽灵一般，忽远忽近，纷纷扰扰：  
　　“古斯塔夫准将，东、西、南三匹灵兽顺利重启，北方灵兽准备中。”  
　　“三位灵将也已各就各位。”  
　　“好，让他们按照原定计划行动，不要过多干预。”  
　　“是。”  
　　……  
　　“两人都没有生命危险？”  
　　“没有。”  
　　“那就好……”  
　　……  
　　“古斯塔夫准将，高中将急电！灵兽玄武……重启失败。”  
　　“怎么回事？”  
　　“北方灵将的血液一塌糊涂，根本、根本不能用了……”  
　　“古斯塔夫准将！”  
　　“古斯塔夫准将！”  
　　……  
　　……  
　　有人轻轻按着我的额头，突然，我感到脖颈处一阵冰冷的刺痛，早已混沌不堪的意识便如巨石一般，无可挽回地沉入无边无际的黑暗深渊之中……  
　　身体犹如棉絮一般轻飘飘的，先前在头顶扑出的那团白光再度出现，久久不散，刺得眼睛发胀。  
　　仿佛过了一个世纪那么长，白光散去，光怪陆离的梦境纷至沓来。  
　　断断续续，倏忽而过。  
　　我好像回到了遭遇核爆之前的家，白墙绿顶的一间两层的大屋子，屋外鲜花环绕，绿树成荫，还有几排白色的篱笆。  
　　久远的记忆在梦中突然变得异常清晰。  
　　白色的篱笆是爸爸亲手扎的，他最喜欢训练他养的大狗“布隆迪”跳篱笆。  
　　环绕屋子的花是妈妈种下的。  
　　妈妈是爱花之人。  
　　她习惯将所有的生命体视作可完美合成也可彻底分解的纯粹的化学物质——唯独我、爸爸、布隆迪和花例外。  
　　我记起了妈妈的样子，被岁月磨蚀的记忆中的她的面容，在梦中复又纤毫毕现。  
　　我还记得，她薄薄的嘴唇总是微微抿着的，而头颅经常是略略往后仰着的，这让她看起来有点傲慢。  
　　这是我尚在我牙牙学语的时候，就有的一种感觉。当然，这或许也是我懂事后无意识地加深这种心理暗示的结果。  
　　妈妈也不爱照相，她的样子，也是我在成长的过程中通过爸爸偶尔的回忆渐渐地重新堆砌起来的。  
　　透过爸爸的回忆，我知道妈妈有着一头长长的黑发，并很喜欢将它们挽成一个紧实的髻子，因为只有这样才不妨碍她穿着连有帽兜的白色工作服，轻盈地穿梭于各个精密的仪器之间。  
　　爸爸常常回忆妈妈，他很爱妈妈，但他对妈妈的态度是有些奇怪的。  
　　“你的妈妈，她成了潘多拉。”  
　　无论是在小说、剧集还是现实当中，我都不曾见到过任何一个父亲对他的孩子那样评价他的妻子。  
　　然而，就像记住爸爸说“我永远爱你”时的表情和语调一样，我也记牢了爸爸对我评价妈妈时的情形。  
　　“阿光，你必须爱你妈妈，因为她是很爱很爱你的。但是，你绝不能尊敬她，并且，千万不能产生‘我要成为像她那样的人’的想法哦。”  
　　“因为，她已经成了潘多拉。”  
　　那是在妈妈离开我们的第三个年头，某一天的早上，他读完妈妈寄来的最后一封信，在发了很久的呆后，突然抱我在怀，喃喃说出的一句。  
　　那时爸爸的癌症刚刚确诊，脾气不大好，但那一句，却是那段时间里我听到的最为心平气和的一句。  
　　爸爸的担心是多余的，因为，我只遗传了妈妈的刚愎自用，而妈妈的才华，我则半分都没有遗传到。  
　　从菁英学园毕业后，我回过家乡一次。曾经矗立白墙绿顶的屋子的地方，已经变成了一个小小的纪念公园，那个救过我一命的防空洞已经用水泥浇注填实，上面竖起了一块巨大的灰色石碑。  
　　石碑上面刻有许多人的名字，包括爸爸的。  
　　家乡酸雨不断，爸爸的名字已被锈蚀得几乎认不出。  
　　我从当地的文物管理处领回了当年存放在地下室的一些东西，包括那本被我撕烂的《王子与贫儿》。他们居然还为我保留着，也许是管理处的杂物间够大吧。  
　　然而毕竟年代久远，废的废，丢的丢，也所剩无几了。  
　　我将它们通通搬回住处，一件件清理，过目。  
　　爸爸与妈妈的往来书信，几乎全军覆没了。但我在杂物当中发现一片薄如蝉翼的残纸，它被夹在一本姜峰楠的《降临》里，因而幸存了下来。  
　　上面只有短短的语焉不详的几句话：  
　　“亲爱的苏萨，我真的放出了一个恶魔，我很后悔，现在该做点什么去关上那个匣子了，你会因此原谅我一点吗？”  
　　“我这一辈子都在追求完美，这次是唯一，也是最后的例外。我耗尽心血种下了一个未知的瑕疵，虽然现在几乎渺茫到看不见，但我真心地期盼，它会在将来的某一刻成为大家的一线希望……”  
　　“如果我回不来，千万替我照顾好小光。”  
　　落款是“丽嘉”。  
　　丽嘉，是妈妈的名字。  
　　……  
　　手中的残纸突然燃烧起来，将我的视野撕出一个大窟窿。  
　　我又到了那间白墙绿顶的屋子前，以一个成人的姿态。  
　　一片漆黑，夜很深了，雨正在下。我绕过白色的篱笆，绕过被雨水浸泡得快要烂掉的花圃，推门进去。  
　　正好看见她领着小小的睡眼惺忪的我从房间走出来，走向站在沙发前的爸爸。  
　　大狗布隆迪则倦怠地躺卧在沙发边。  
　　他们都看不到在梦中游荡的成年的我。  
　　妈妈的头颅还是微微往后仰着，但我从她灰色的双眸中读出了一瞬的不舍。  
　　但很快的，又被一贯的决绝湮没。  
　　这时，我看见了墙上的日历，顿时明白过来——  
　　那正是妈妈离开的那晚。  
　　大雨倾盆而下，洗刷着窗玻璃，门口亮着一盏灯，灯光透过玻璃窗，在木制地板上荡出水波一般的图案。  
　　我看见她用手轻轻一推，将小小的我推进爸爸怀里，在与爸爸相对沉默了一阵后，便自顾自提起行李，走了。  
　　布隆迪跟着她走了几步，又停下。  
　　爸爸将小小的我搂在怀里，目送她离去。并不曾移动半步。  
　　我挣脱爸爸的怀抱，跟着妈妈走出去。行李很笨重，妈妈个子很小，提着很吃力。我突然萌生了想要帮她一把的冲动。  
　　——仅仅只是想帮她提行李，而不是鼓励她离开。  
　　我当真伸出了手，却径直穿过了她的手和行李。  
　　仅仅是梦境，梦的规则是：只许经历，不许改变。  
　　门在我们身后重重关上了。  
　　妈妈在门外呆立着，门口的廊灯发出惨白的光，照在穿黑裙的她身上，令她显得更加形单影只。  
　　她就那么呆立着，许久，突然转身伸手按住了门把，却又停住不动，然后慢慢地放开了手。  
　　这时，瓢泼的大雨深处传来奇特的轰鸣。伴随着轰鸣，一骑B’T从混沌不堪的雨幕中慢慢溶出。  
　　拥有月亮一般迷人光辉的白色机体，触角优美地垂下，锋利的口器闪着电光，复眼是摄人心魄的宝石红。  
　　……Rosemary？  
　　机体头部的透明罩子打开了，从上面跳下一个金色头发的小女孩。  
　　是年少的阿拉密斯。  
　　阿拉密斯走到妈妈面前，微微屈膝行了个礼后，向妈妈伸出了手。  
　　妈妈有一瞬的犹豫，但最终还是将手放入了阿拉密斯的手中，然后轻盈地迈开脚步，随她登上了Rosemary。  
　　混沌的雨幕消融了她黑色的瘦小身影，只有Rosemary身上的月牙白始终光辉。  
　　几乎照亮了这个凄冷的雨夜。  
　　Rosemary启动引擎的轰鸣震耳欲聋，漫天飘飞的雨点被猛烈的涡流排开，狠狠地击打在窗玻璃上，发出密集的啪啪声响，然后眼泪一般蛇行而下。  
　　回过头，看见爸爸和小小的我站在窗边，隔着一层被雨水模糊的玻璃，不见悲喜。  
　　Rosemary振翅升空，像一片被吞没的皎洁月光，瞬间消失于密布的黑色雨云之中。  
　　这时，雨水戛然而止，阳光复又普照，周身温暖。妈妈、阿拉密斯和Rosemary全都消失不见。  
　　还是那座白墙绿顶的屋子，还是白色的篱笆，还是成荫的绿树。  
　　但是，环绕屋子的花不见了。  
　　我重新推门进去。  
　　我看见自己长大了一点点，舒服地陷在榻榻米上被子做成的窝里，爸爸坐在我身边。  
　　布隆迪伏在他的脚边睡觉。  
　　桌上放着两杯香气袅袅的香片。  
　　父亲在读一封信。  
　　“小光，你妈妈很高兴，‘我好像进到了天堂，成了至高无上的神。在这里，我的所有构想都找到了最坚实的依托，通过最顶尖的设备和技术，我能随心所欲地分解一种物质，也能随心所欲地合成一种物质。’……”  
　　我听到爸爸轻轻地叹了一口气。  
　　布隆迪摇了摇尾巴，墙上的日历突然开始翻飞。  
　　窗外四季更迭，庭前花开花谢，天上云卷云舒，太阳升起了又落下，布隆迪、我、爸爸却都保持着一样的姿势。  
　　爸爸手上的信纸越来越单薄。  
　　他一直在为我读信。  
　　“小光，妈妈说她真的为你做出一匹长翅膀的马来了呢，可惜不能带出来给你看，只能在信里跟你说说了。”  
　　“小光，妈妈问你有没有想她呢，如果太想她的话就告诉她，她会去到你梦里看你的哦。‘我们成功合成了一种特殊的催眠电波，能够使梦境对人的身体施加影响，如果这项技术能应用在医学上那最好不过了，但遗憾的是，我并不是首席开发者，他们也似乎另有想法。’”  
　　“小光，妈妈说她发明了一种装置，能够把人在某段时间里的所见所闻、所思所想记录储存起来，就像装进一个罐头里面，是不是很好玩？如果妈妈寄出了她的罐头，你猜里面会装有什么？是满满的对小光你的思念吗？什么？你说还有对爸爸的思念？哈哈……那是当然的，可是罐头容量是有限的呀，还是给小光装多一点好。”  
　　“小光，妈妈说她请了假，下个月她就能回家看你了——天呐，你怎么就吃不胖呢，她会怪到我头上的。”  
　　“小光，你妈妈说她的假期取消了，不能回来看你了。”  
　　“小光，你妈妈晋升少尉了，她不会打仗，不会用兵，更不懂得阿谀奉承，竟能成为军官，真令人佩服。”  
　　“小光，你妈妈的成就快要超越这世界上的任何一个科学家了，我们应该为她感到自豪。”  
　　“小光，你妈妈说她参与了一项非常非常重要的计划，接下来的几个月，她就不能写信给你了，但她会一直想你的。”  
　　……  
　　读着读着，爸爸的面容突然迅速委顿下去。  
　　爸爸病了。  
　　布隆迪也不在了，它老死了。  
　　桌上的香片也凉了。  
　　曾经洋溢着欢声笑语的客厅顿时变得空空荡荡。  
　　走上二楼，轻轻推开爸爸书房的门。  
　　爸爸正半躺在躺椅上画着什么，膝头一叠厚厚的图纸，上面密密麻麻一堆符号。窗外，树木落下了秋天的最后一片黄叶，光秃秃的枝桠在萧瑟的风中随意分割着灰色的天空。  
　　小小的我在旁边的沙发上睡觉了，身上披着他的大衣，不知梦到了什么，动了动，大衣掉到了地上。  
　　父亲并没有发现，只是咳嗽了几声，继续画着。  
　　这时，房门开了，走进来一个人，银发蓝眸，满脸疲惫。  
　　是古斯塔夫。  
　　“你来了？”爸爸头也不抬，淡淡道。  
　　“嗯，”古斯塔夫拾起掉在地上的大衣，重新盖在我身上，“我来看看你。”  
　　“最近，你来得比以往要频繁，是出了什么事吗？”  
　　“没有，一切都很好。”  
　　“包括丽嘉？”爸爸仍继续画着。  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“那就好……”爸爸又咳嗽了起来。  
　　古斯塔夫又出去了，不一会儿端进来一杯香片。  
　　他将茶杯放在爸爸手中。  
　　“那个人，还没离开吗？”  
　　“嗯，他伤势太重了，明天再让人接他走。”  
　　“你……”古斯塔夫叹气，“不要给自己惹麻烦。”  
　　“放心吧，对了，”爸爸只抿了一口，便将茶杯放到一旁，“你上次说的那个孩子，他怎么样了？”  
　　“不大好。”  
　　“你很少这么烦恼。”  
　　“其实我在想，”古斯塔夫的声音停顿了一下，“是否要为他重新做一个全新的机械躯体？这项技术在皇国是非常成熟的。”  
　　“你征求过那孩子的意见了吗？”  
　　“还没有。”  
　　爸爸摇摇头：“不要那么做。”  
　　“我知道你一定会这么说，那么，我应该做些什么？”  
　　“你来看。”爸爸拿起之前一直在画的那叠图纸，示意古斯塔夫上前。  
　　古斯塔夫走上前去弯下腰，高大的身影挡住了我的视线。  
　　“真是令人吃惊，你为何对皇国的机械构造如此熟悉，简直就像熟悉自己的身体……”  
　　古斯塔夫声音低沉，语带赞叹。  
　　这时，从窗外突然射入无数道刺眼的白色光线，瞬间将古斯塔夫和爸爸的身影彻底吞没。  
　　“古斯塔夫，正是因为这不知源自何方的熟悉感，我才更加深有体会，这世上最强大的力量，不是用来掳掠屠戮的兵器，而是人的智慧和良知。”  
　　是爸爸的声音。  
　　“然而，能够容纳智慧和良知的，唯有人的血肉之躯而已。  
　　“无论那血肉之躯是强壮的，还是羸弱的。  
　　“所以，我们只要先教会那孩子珍惜自己和他人的生命，再设法保护那孩子不受任何外力伤害，就足够了……”  
　　爸爸微弱的声音，带着隐约笑意，在我的脑海回荡。  
　　白光持续不灭，爸爸的声音渐渐远去。  
　　脚下突然一阵摇晃，我跌倒在地。  
　　地板、墙壁开始崩裂，天花板摇摇欲坠。  
　　我的梦境似乎就要结束了，可是我找不到逃生的路。  
　　——我被困在自己的梦境当中了。  
　　“咣”一声，有什么东西砸到了我身上，剧痛袭来，我被死死地压住动不了，呼吸困难。又一声，那股可怕的力量顿时增长了数倍，继续往下压迫我的身体。  
　　胸腔卡在了地面与倒塌的墙体中间，被狠狠挤压，几乎碎裂。  
　　剧痛像怒涛一样在胸腔中翻滚，突然往上猛冲，喉咙一阵腥甜，居然呕出一口鲜血来。  
　　意识渐渐模糊，呼吸渐渐迟滞。  
　　我会死在自己的梦境当中吗？  
　　就这么死了，其实也没什么所谓的吧？唯一想不明白的是，这种支离破碎又暧昧不清的梦境，于我究竟有何意义……  
　　“阿光！阿光！”  
　　这时，突然有声音在我耳边响起，穿透一切摧枯拉朽般的巨大声响，直达脑髓。  
　　是Alkaid！  
　　想回应她，可我无法移动身体，甚至无法转动头部，也发不出任何声音。  
　　“轰”的一声巨响，胸口的压力骤然消失，我眼前一黑，身体却突然变得像羽毛一样轻飘飘的，似乎是被什么轻而易举地带离了地面。  
　　冷硬的风迎面扑来，脚踝也是冷的，耳边隆隆作响。  
　　左颊冰凉一片。  
　　微微动了动双手，发现双手是十指交握着的，手腕处也是冰冰凉凉的一片。  
　　这是哪里？  
　　睁开眼睛，只见一片柔和的银白。  
　　抬起头，坐起身，发现自己双手抱住的，竟是一个优美的金属颈子！  
　　我已经身处半空！  
　　身下是一骑B’T，银白的身体，矫健的四肢，以及，高高扬起的双翅。  
　　——是童话中才有的飞马形态。  
　　美得令人窒息。  
　　“阿光。”  
　　“Alkaid？！”我大惊，飞马说话的声音和语调，确实和Alkaid一模一样，“是你？！”  
　　她微微侧过头来，我看见她的双眸，确是似曾相识的美丽金黄色。  
　　“是的，是我！”她说，“我来带你离开这里！”  
　　“你怎么……”我几乎泪盈于眶。  
　　“你的肉体和精神损耗都超过了极限！已经深陷自设的梦境之中！如果你在梦中死亡，那么你也将在现实中死亡！”  
　　“可是你……”  
　　“这是我本来的形态，我……我是你妈妈，丽嘉上尉的B’T。”  
　　“什么？！”  
　　“但是，作为那骑B'T的我，只存活了短短半天……”


	21. 记忆回路（上篇）

　　我静静地伏在Alkaid背上，听她讲述。  
　　B’T，是机械皇国创造出来的奇迹。  
　　B’T之所以为B’T，是因为它们拥有令人惊叹的Totle性能：  
　　它们会以自己的Brain思考，拥有至高无上的Bravery，同时也是世上最强的Battler。  
　　而最不可思议的一点是，为它们提供动力的燃料并不是机油，而是，人类的血液——Blood。  
　　“我的第一任授血者，是你的母亲丽嘉上尉。”  
　　银白飞马形态的Alkaid舒展的双翅，在无边无际的黑暗中孤独地鼓动着。  
　　“B’T完成之后，只要接受到血液就会觉醒，而且只会对第一个将血液注入其体内的人类效忠。”  
　　“然而，我觉醒过来听到的第一句话，却是丽嘉上尉破坏皇国至宝并叛逃的消息。  
　　当时的皇国已有崩溃的征兆，机构已经十分繁冗，我诞生的那天，正是丽嘉上尉叛逃的那天，可待到消息通过层层机构传达到B’T产出中心时，丽嘉前一天留存在那里的血液，已经注入了我的体内。  
　　未出生，便遭抛弃。自诞生起，我就是一骑没有主人的B’T。  
　　然而，丽嘉上尉温暖的血液在我体内一刻不停地奔流，让我在悲愤之外怎么也恨不起来！  
　　我继承了丽嘉上尉暴躁的脾性，B’T生产中心被我闹了个天翻地覆。无主B’T性能再高也是一堆废铁，更何况严重干扰作为皇国核心机构之一的B’T产出中心。  
　　最终制服我的，是中心一位名叫札吉的年轻研究员。  
　　我本不该被他制服的，因为他根本没有任何战斗力。可是，就在他冲上来的那一瞬间，我从他双眼中看到一种奇异的令我无比心安的东西。  
　　被札吉教授制服后，我被送到最低等的分解车间进行彻底的拆卸和销毁。  
　　在分解车间里，我听到了丽嘉上尉死亡的消息。  
　　她是自高空坠落而死，详情不明。  
　　直到生命的最后一刻，我还是无比悲愤，从出生到死亡，仅仅半天，我未曾见过主人一面，也未曾展开双翅飞上过天空。  
　　但是，我并没有真正死去。  
　　等到再次苏醒过来时，呈现在我眼前的世界完全变了一个样，四周不再是精密的仪器设备和啧啧称赞的技术员，而是一个凌乱而破败的实验室。  
　　站在我面前的，只有札吉教授一人，与我第一次见他的时候相比，他也完全变了一个样，他变得憔悴不堪，仿佛大病过一场。  
　　我发现自己被挪换到了一个无比逼仄的身躯内，那是勉强拼装起来的机体，部件要么生锈，要么不合规格。  
　　不能跑，不能飞，我几乎成了一个残废。  
　　不仅如此，我的体内似乎还多了一个灵魂，那个灵魂的个性跟我的完全不一样，她沉默寡言，温和有礼，她让位于我，却并非因为软弱可欺。  
　　虽然我的身体惨不忍睹，但意识层面的融合却非常成功，我的精神完全没有分裂的迹象。那种感觉就像是，心中突然多出一双温柔的手掌，轻轻拢住了那团时不时就要爆燃起来的火焰——是近乎完美的中和，而绝非束缚。  
　　唯一还和从前一样的，是眼睛的颜色。  
　　他向我道歉，说他在皇国主塔崩塌的前一刻抢救出了我的人工头脑资料，但实在没有能力帮我再造一个一模一样的躯体了。  
　　我无比愤怒，尖叫着质问他为什么要让我再次复活，而且还是以这种无比屈辱的方式。  
　　可他的回答令我突然不知如何是好，他竟然说他想不起来！他告诉我，潜入主塔的时候他的头部被巨石砸伤，记忆中的很多事情都被残酷地粉碎了。然而，即便关于过去的片段变得支离破碎，他却牢牢地记着一骑名为Alkaid的B’T，牢牢地记着他自己肩负朋友的一个重托，那就是：让我复活，带我离开皇国。  
　　朋友的重托，那一定是丽嘉上尉的意思了！一种仿佛被生命紧紧拥住的疼痛的喜悦霎时涨满了我的内心。我毫不怀疑地认为，丽嘉上尉在我出生那天狠心抛弃我，定是身不由己，她是爱我、珍惜我的，我的复活，就是最好的证明。  
　　虽然不知道自己回到人间的最终目的是什么，但我为札吉教授的精神深深感动，便答应他，一定适应这个躯体，好好地活下去。  
　　从那天开始，我便跟随札吉教授左右，看着新大陆在越来越长的战争间隙中慢慢繁荣起来。战争之雨渐下渐疏，科技却如雨后春笋般突飞猛进，与B’T拥有同等自主意识与思考能力的M'S被开发出来了，很快便风靡整个新大陆，一刻不停地更新换代，经久不衰，成了人们生活中不可或缺的伙伴。  
　　但M'S的动力始终停留在机油、电能等非生命的层面，它们被锁死在能源瓶颈的天花板下，远远无法达到人类血液这样奇迹的高度，所以仍旧是纯粹的机器。  
　　B’T与普通的M'S虽然有本质的差别，但燃料上的迥异其实很好掩饰，所以，名义上我成了札吉教授的M'S。  
　　后来国立菁英学园成立，凭着在音波研究领域令人惊叹的天赋，札吉教授很快被聘任为物理所的教员，但很快又因为报送的研究课题缺失所谓的“实用价值”而被解聘。  
　　万般无奈之下，他转而投身与音波研究相近的一些领域，辗转了又辗转，最终与语言学结缘。  
　　语言学在新大陆早已没落，所以札吉教授过得很拮据，但他没有一刻停止过对我身体的治疗和改造。除去翻新装甲与更换零件，他还修复了原来那骑B’T的几乎所有医疗功能，并加装了语音分析工具。我的战斗系统与人工头脑不可分离，为我整个机体平衡着想，他想方设法为我模拟与原有战斗系统相匹配的硬件，但由于我的身体规格与战斗系统要求的相去甚远，硬件很不完整，别说平时，就是危急时刻还不一定能顺利发挥效用。  
　　还好，最后还是救了你和北斗教授。  
　　在他无微不至的关怀下，我终于走出病痛，适应了新的身体。  
　　渐渐地，我与他建立起了深厚的感情，不仅仅是因为血液的羁绊。  
　　在身体恢复的过程中，我逐渐弄清了死亡之后、复活之前这段时间里发生的事情。  
　　皇国灭亡，他孤身带我出来，那时他身负重伤，并且一文不名，皇国之外也不可能再有技术和设备能重新造出B’T。种种困境，令他束手无策，苦恼不已。  
　　于是他冒着极大的风险再次前往机械皇国主塔，好不容易从废墟之中找到了一骑B’T，那是一骑报废已久的医用B’T，型号极为老旧，人工头脑也已经彻底损坏不可修复。  
　　他带回那骑B’T残骸，尝试将我的人工头脑与那骑B’T的身体融合，并注入他自己的血液进行重启。  
　　要将一架高等级B’T的人工头脑移植到低等级B’T的身体中绝非易事，轻则无法启动，重则发生激烈的排斥反应，将人工头脑甚至整个机体都完全烧毁。  
　　事前他做了充分的预防措施，然而出乎意料的是，一切都进行得异常顺利，我的意识以近乎完整的姿态复活，身体也没有任何的排斥反应。  
　　那骑B’T的躯壳，仿佛就是特地为我准备的。  
　　但这毕竟还是和以前有所不同，除去显而易见的身体因素，以及从旧人工脑中拷贝过来的未损毁的大量医学资料，我的精神层面也产生了一些变化。  
　　我体内的血换成了札吉教授的，他的血令我原先暴躁的性格趋于平稳，遇事也变得深思熟虑起来。  
　　但这还不是最关键的。  
　　B’T最神奇的地方，在于他们和人类一样有着诸多科学无法解释的现象。在我的人工头脑植入之前，札吉教授已将那骑医用B’T原先的人工头脑彻底移除，但那骑B’T的身体似乎也记录下了原人工头脑储存的一些支离破碎的信息，并反馈给了新植入的我的人工头脑。  
　　她叫Akso，我从大脑回路中找回了她的名字。  
　　我这才意识到，自己第一次苏醒过来时感觉到的那个温柔内向的灵魂，就是那骑B’T的身体在自发地对新植入大脑进行逆向信息传输。  
　　B’T无论等级多低都始终是B’T，都是以人类的血液为动力，所以我想，B’T Akso原先的主人，也许就是那样一位温柔的人吧。  
　　那个人的血液将Akso人工头脑中的一些信息传输至机体各处保存下来，最终辗转反馈到了我的意识当中。  
　　有着两任授血者——或者该算三任，以及前后堪称天壤之别的两个身体，这种经历在机械皇国的B’T之中也许绝无仅有。  
　　我既是Alkaid，又不是Alkaid。  
　　皇国为每一骑B’T设定了精密的服从回路，这种服从回路反映到精神层面，便是敏感到极致的羞耻和逆反心理。一骑B’T是绝对不可以有两个主人的，遑论是两个以上，所以，在非首任主人接近的时候，即使是B’T的自主意识不排斥，服从回路也会强迫B’T做出应激反应。  
　　从做出继续活下去的决定的那一刻起，我就一直在与服从回路搏斗。札吉教授深知我的痛苦，尝试了多种办法帮我缓解，不过都没有多大效用。  
　　但我挺了过来。不是因为离开札吉教授无法存活，而是我必须遵从丽嘉上尉的意志。我一直觉得，丽嘉上尉拜托札吉教授令我复活，目的绝不止于让我回到人间重新活过一次那么简单，因为B’T只能忠于主人，无论何时，都没有为自己活着的道理。然而，札吉教授只记起丽嘉上尉嘱托的前半，后半恐怕已经随着巨石的砸落永远地遗失在崩塌的皇国主塔之中了。  
　　所以我暗暗告诉自己，一定要找到自己复活的真正意义，在那之前，任何时候都绝不可以有自暴自弃的念头……  
　　直到……直到第一次看见你，阿光。  
　　那是你被菁英学园语言所录取的第二天，札吉教授带你进办公室谈话，我清楚地记得，你那时留长发，穿黑色的连衣裙，神情交织着被录取的喜悦，与疑似被照顾的半惶恐、半不屑，很有意思。  
　　我从没见过丽嘉上尉，但第一眼看见你，我就认定你是丽嘉上尉的孩子，那是残存在我人工头脑中关于丽嘉上尉的血液的记忆，它告诉我，你的身体里，流着丽嘉上尉的血。  
　　认定你的那一刹那，服从回路一直以来施加于我的强烈不适突然急流勇退。  
　　那是在我复活的第五个年头，我终于找到了自己复活的真正意义——  
　　那就是，代替死去的丽嘉上尉，陪伴你，守护你……”  
　　Alkaid的声音渐渐低沉至听不见，银白的双翅，仍旧在无边无际的黑暗中孤独地鼓动着。  
　　我似懂非懂地听着，心中好像有千言万语充塞，却一句话也说不出来。  
　　我所不知道的前尘旧事，伴随着Alkaid低沉的讲述呼啸而来，伤痕累累、缺口无数的记忆链条，开始一点一点地修复，重连。  
　　母亲的B’T，Alkaid。聪明，勇敢，亦师亦友的Alkaid。  
　　就连名字，都仿佛是专门为我而起：  
　　Alkaid，就是“摇光”的英文名。  
　　世上是不可能有这种巧合的。  
　　那些我以为早已消亡在记忆之海深处的往事，借着梦境的荒诞和话语的真实，再一次异常鲜活地苏生过来。  
　　我想起我和札吉老师的第一面。  
　　那天我去复试，考官只有他一个，考生有两个，我第一个进去。我和他中间隔着一张快要烂掉的桌子，一问一答几个回合，他提的每一个问题我都答得磕磕绊绊。  
　　但他还是当即决定录取我。  
　　“知道我为什么要你吗？”我还记得他那时问我话的样子，头仰得高高的，一脸傲慢。  
　　我茫然地摇摇头。  
　　“不是因为我收不到学生，而是因为你的名字和我的M'S一样，我想，”他说这话时一脸不屑，两只脚都架在了桌上，“能叫这么个名字的，应该都不会无药可救的吧？”  
　　真是狂妄到极致。我当时真想抄起桌上的杯子往他脸上扔，但忍住了。  
　　不得不对他弯腰低头，因为我不知道自己那时除了攻读语言学之外还有什么路可走。我原先读的是所谓的前途无量的机械工学，但我实在喜欢不起来，便把大部分时间投入到游戏上，可又达不到职业电竞的水准。机械工学的路是走不通的了，便决心另起炉灶，在捧着菁英学园学科目录翻了一天后，鬼使神差地选中了语言学。  
　　没想到，竟然顺利进了复试，更没想到，竟然被以那样搞笑的理由录取。  
　　为了洗刷这种仅仅因为名字而大开方便之门的耻辱，我顶住他的精神暴力，收心敛性，玩命般地钻研，终于得到他的认同。  
　　毕业之后，我留在了菁英学园，敞开怀抱欢迎我的，就是现在这种说不上富足但也绝对不坏的生活。  
　　安稳，宁静，平凡，到现在我还认为，以我这样的个性，其实是不大可能进入这样的生活轨道的。  
　　遇见札吉老师，遇见Alkaid，遇见萨莎，遇见很多很多对我好的人……实在是不可思议，这么广阔的一个世界，这么孤独的一个我，竟然也能拥有这么多的朋友。  
　　所以，冥冥之中，定然有人早已为我安排好一切，以一种近乎对命运实施操纵的力量。  
　　将所有的爱与关怀，转化为可怕的逆转之力。  
　　原来这个人，就是我的妈妈。  
　　我连她的面容都想不起来，以为她狠心抛下我和爸爸，以为爸爸对我所说的一切不过是出于对她宽容的爱，以及，对我的疼惜。  
　　原来不是。  
　　虽然这只是梦境，我却愿意去相信身下这匹美丽的银白飞马所说的话，然后一厢情愿地联想。  
　　我记挂那些逝去的故人，但在现实中却无法为思念他们找到足够的依托。  
　　当突然发现身边的某样东西还深深地烙有至亲之人的烙印时，那种藕断丝连般的失而复得，足以让我忘却过往所有的苦难与悲伤……  
　　在白光黑雨中永别了短暂的深沉父爱，隐秘的母爱便借着命运的力量复活，像流遍身体各处的温暖血液一般，流遍我生活的每个角落。  
　　可不可以说，其实我一直都不是一个孤儿？  
　　“Alkaid，为什么到现在才告诉我？”鼻子微微发酸，我将Alkaid抱得更紧了。  
　　“这么荒诞的事情，我怕你不相信……”  
　　“只要是你说的，我都相信。”  
　　“阿光，你恢复过来了么？”Alkaid转过头来，语气像是一个长辈，“刚刚在废墟里，你好像抛弃了希望……”  
　　“啊？”突然想起之前屋子崩塌的那一瞬稍稍有些负气的想法，不禁有些脸红，“我只是……”  
　　“阿光，抓紧我，”她突然说道，“我要加速了。”  
　　“啊，好。”我使劲抱住她的脖子，将身体伏低。  
　　她的身体微一蓄劲，突然猛地往前一舒——  
　　我眼前的黑暗快速融解。  
　　一阵短暂的头昏目眩过后，我很快适应了骑在她背上飞翔的感觉。  
　　如果在现实之中，我早就已经吐得不省人事了吧？  
　　头顶变成了黑云密布的天空，黑色的雨点劈头盖脸下来，但神奇的是，它们并没有落到我身上。  
　　Alkaid周身笼罩着一层淡白色的圆形防护罩，阻隔了雨水的侵蚀。  
　　壮着胆子往下看，发现自己已经处于高空当中，那座收藏我所有童年回忆的白墙绿顶的屋子，已经被远远地抛在后面了——  
　　不，确切地说，是已经毁了。  
　　毁于核弹。  
　　现在我脚下几百公尺处，是一座满目疮痍的城市，但我依稀认得那些街道和残存的建筑物。  
　　是的，是我小时候生活过的地方！  
　　这时我的视力突然变得无比敏锐。我清楚看到了地面的景象，地面上有人，正在漫无目的地慌乱奔走，衣衫褴褛，血肉模糊。  
　　这分明是刚刚遭遇核爆的家乡！  
　　爸爸？！  
　　我突然激动得浑身颤抖。  
　　——他一定在下面！  
　　被一股莫名的强烈感情驱使，我几乎就要纵身扑下去。  
　　“阿光，冷静些，这只是梦境！现在你看到唯一真实的，只有我！”  
　　一个激灵，因为冲动而差点朝一侧歪倒的身体重新坐稳。  
　　Alkaid转头喝止了我，她从未用如此严厉的语气跟我说话。  
　　刚才那一瞬，如果不是她顺着我的动作迅速调整体位，恐怕我早就掉下去摔个粉身碎骨了。  
　　“可是……！”明知是做梦，却还是不能完全保持冷静，我在梦中控制不住自己的感情。  
　　我从Alkaid身上找回了来自妈妈的温存，可现在在我脚下几百公尺处，爸爸却在承受地狱般的煎熬……  
　　“阿光，我理解你的心情，但请千万忍住！你的父亲，苏里萨兹他已经死了——但是！！”Alkaid突然激动起来，“但是北斗教授他还活着！”  
　　北斗……教授……  
　　刹那间，一点微痛从我的心口破茧而出。  
　　针刺一般，从心口出发，慢慢上升到喉咙，结成一个苦涩的块。  
　　“你不想见他了吗？你最该见的不是已经死去的苏里萨兹！而是他！”  
　　哽在喉咙里的那个苦涩的块，瞬间化作滚烫的液体，自双眼汹涌而出。  
　　“阿光，你很喜欢他对吧？那你就该相信他！”  
　　“可是，”我泣不成声，“可是他已经是那个样子……”  
　　“他怎么可能输给那小小的一点伤、一场雨？”Alkaid奋力鼓动双翅，擦过一座千疮百孔的高楼，“他是多么坚强的一个人！”  
　　“Alkaid……”  
　　“阿光，你听我说，在A被打倒之前我就已经确定了一件事，那就是，Akso和她的主人，都曾经照顾过幼年时的北斗教授！我身体里残存着Akso所亲见、所亲历的许多关于他幼年的记忆！他是我见过的最坚强的一个人！所以，阿光，你一定要相信他，一定、一定会有奇迹发生的！”


	22. 记忆回路（下篇）

　　“Alkaid，快告诉我，”我听见自己的声音在颤抖，“他到底发生过什么事？！”  
　　“阿光，我知道你终有一天会问的……  
　　我一直想不明白，那些不停在我眼前闪回的、我从未经历过的一幕幕，是如何通过流动的血液镌刻进Akso身体里的每一个金属分子之中的……  
　　现在我终于知道了，惟有深沉浓烈的愿望，惟有深沉浓烈的愿望，才会令那些没有生命的金属分子都被镌刻上充满感情的记忆纹路……  
　　记得第一次见到北斗教授，是在你办公室的电视屏幕上，他为数学所的师生讲‘公平的眼睛’。  
　　第一眼看到他，我就觉得似曾相识，那样的头发，那样的面容，那样的眸子，那样的气息，于我都有一种奇异的熟悉感。我很肯定，这个人，我是见过的。  
　　只不过我很快就被他的千川鼻音转移了注意力。  
　　第二次见到他，是在他的办公室。  
　　我刚从你的狗包里钻出来，他就走到我面前蹲下，轻轻握住我的脖子饶有兴致地左右察看。  
　　就在他的手接触到我脖子的那一瞬间，我突然出现了短暂的幻觉：我竟然看到幼年的他！  
　　泛黄的画面中，幼年的他全身插满导管，奄奄一息地趴在病床上，裸露的后背盖满血迹斑斑的纱布。  
　　我瞬间感应到了Akso的心疼，她的心疼令我几欲落泪。然而我无力去改变，只能和Akso一样站在床头，眼睁睁看他承受煎熬。  
　　可是，年幼的他却犹如身处现实的镜面，一样伸出一只手握着我的脖子，每一下动作都极尽轻柔。  
　　我听到他用无比虚弱的声音笑着对我说：‘Akso，不要难过，我一定会好起来的。’  
　　那一瞬间的幻觉让我错愕万分。我突然想起那个病房的布置，还有那些仪器的型号，是只有机械皇国才有的！  
　　于是我开始怀疑Akso与他是否有过什么渊源。  
　　在你和北斗教授商洽记录千川语的合作事宜时，我就坐在沙发扶手上看着他，希望从他的一举一动中寻找到什么蛛丝马迹来。  
　　Akso果然没有让我失望，很快给予了我更多的反馈。我的眼前接连不断地出现更多幻觉。  
　　那一幕幕，触目惊心。虽然我知道自己那种发自内心的怜悯多半来自Akso，但我也在不知不觉间被她当时的心境感染。  
　　机械皇国的医疗技术是顶尖的，但医疗技术的顶尖并不意味着一定能够减轻治疗时的痛苦。在那短短的几十分钟内，Akso的记忆被彻底激活了，她几乎将他在治疗期所历遍的所有地狱般的煎熬以闪回的形式呈现在了我的眼前。  
　　重生后的我已是一骑医用B’T，什么血腥的场面没有见过呢，但面对那些画面，我的心却没有一刻停止过颤抖。  
　　冷静下来后，我从那一幕幕支离破碎的场景中提取信息进行分析，很快得出了结论，他所接受的，应该是针对重度核辐射病人的治疗！  
　　而他又正好来自遭受过核爆的千川市，这个事实使我更加确信自己的判断。  
　　那一刻我的心情无比复杂，既很想知道他现在的身体状况，又担心那么做会严重侵犯他的隐私，我根本无法想象自己做出偷窥的举动来是个什么样子！——况且，我已经不是那骑B’T了，就算知道了，又能怎样呢。  
　　但是，他将我从除锈器上抱下来的那一刻，我还是按捺不住自己的好奇心，偷偷开启了扫描器。  
　　现在回想起来，也许是Akso对他的担忧促使我做出了那个无礼的决定。  
　　扫描的结果既不好，也不坏，他的病并没有彻底治愈，但基本是压了下来——不，也没有好到那个程度，也许形容为“胶着”更准确一些。  
　　但我远远不满足于短短的那一次幻觉，我想知道更多。  
　　可Akso似乎累了，她又陷入了沉睡，不再给我更多的提示。  
　　直到他为我修复左膝那一次。  
　　你中途被他叫出去泡茶，后来你问我那段时间里有没有发生什么事，我惊异于你的敏感，可又不便回答。  
　　是的，你是被他支开去的。  
　　他那时确实不舒服，我在机械台准将一切看得清清楚楚——他咳了血，但利用金属切割器的声音巧妙地掩盖了所有的动静。  
　　我当时差点叫出声来，但被他及时制止，我从他平静的双眼中看出了殷切的请托，他请求我保持沉默。  
　　他那时的眼神，与Akso记忆中的他的眼神几乎是一样的。  
　　我无法拒绝，也没有理由拒绝。  
　　我甚至怀疑他已经认出了我的身体就是原来Akso的。后来他不是说我像他以前的一个朋友吗？我仔细想了，他说的那位‘朋友’，也许就是Akso也说不定。  
　　然后他开始为我的左膝装上新打磨好的零件，他的每一下操作都巧妙得令我吃惊。  
　　机械皇国拥有外部世界永远无法想象出来的科学技术，B’T的等级再低，身体的结构也要比皇国外最尖端的机械精密上百倍不止。  
　　而面对我这个B’T病患，他的手法却驾轻就熟，如入无人之境。  
　　阿光，我记得我也向你感慨过，一个医生，是绝对不可能对机械工学精通到那种程度的。  
　　所以我开始怀疑他的身份。如果之前我看到的幻觉有九成是真，也即他是机械皇国的人，那么凭着如此精湛的技术，他在机械皇国的地位一定非比寻常——  
　　又或者说，在以科技立国的皇国，只有地位达到一个相当的高度，才可能掌握如此令人惊叹的技术。  
　　但是，如果我之前的判断也有九成是真，那么就出现了令我百思不得其解的问题。  
　　那次我偷偷扫描了他的身体，发现他的血液成分和各个组织都没有任何人工替代的痕迹。  
　　在我的记忆中，皇国虽然不存在所谓的不治之症，但重度核辐射对肉体所造成的伤害，也不是皇国的医疗技术所能完全修复的。  
　　除非采取极端措施，比如替换全身血液，或者重造部分乃至全部的肉身。  
　　但我在他的身上找不到这样的痕迹。  
　　皇国有着极为残酷的淘汰制度，而且这种制度并不仅限于对各个领域人才的培养，就是对从世界各个战场收治来的病人，也是毫不怜悯地采取优胜劣汰的竞争法则。  
　　伤势过重的，求生意志薄弱的，耐受不住治疗痛苦的……统统淘汰。资源宽裕时，撤走所有的医护设备任其自生自灭，资源稀缺时，直接运往焚化炉一烧了之，更有甚者，因为身体的反应较为特殊而被送到实验室充当实验品。  
　　当然，这一切都是暗地里进行的。  
　　以我的经验，被那种程度的核辐射所伤，如果坚持既不换血又不重造肉身，那么即使能够熬过痛苦的治疗期而不被淘汰，结果也只能是终生与潜伏的病魔角力罢了。  
　　因为只要肉体或精神上稍有闪失，他与病魔之间好不容易构建起来的脆弱平衡就会被轻易打破。  
　　而最为讽刺的是，养护肉体和精神所付出的消耗，偏偏还是肉体和精神。所以，无论存活时间是长是短，大多数病人的最终结局，假若不是被病魔的獠牙啃噬殆尽，就是被自己的恐惧蚕食无存。  
　　但他上面两种都不属于。他不仅闯过了疾病的难关，而且还似乎接受了皇国高层的精心培养。  
　　因为有Akso的记忆，我也算亲眼目睹过他幼年的惨状，所以，看到他现在在菁英学园的状态，实在难以置信。  
　　所以我想，应该有过一个什么人，曾经在他最艰难的时候，给了他莫大的关怀和鼓励。  
　　在我不断的追问之下，Akso的记忆又在我的体内苏醒了，她反馈给我的信息令我确信了自己的猜测。  
　　自左膝修复好之后，我的幻觉就和第一次见他时不同了，虽然还是幼年的他接受治疗的场景，但场景中多出了一个人。  
　　是一个穿白大褂的女人。  
　　我努力了很多次，还是看不清她的脸，也记不起她的名字。  
　　但我知道，她就是Akso的主人。  
　　在我的幻觉之中，她和Akso日夜守候在他身边，几乎寸步不离。  
　　摒去了一刻不停地响动着的器械噪音，我听到她对他说的每一句话。  
　　她对他说的每一句话，都是那么的温暖，那么的充满希望。  
　　可是，我体内残留的记忆却告诉我，她原本并不是这样的人。  
　　她是机械皇国专门培养出来，能够忠实、强力、精准地施展所有既有医疗技术的数千名面目模糊的人形装置之一。  
　　他们并非机械，他们也是人类父母所生、如你和北斗教授一样的血肉之躯。虽然拥有诸多的顶尖技术和器械，但皇国仍然需要血肉之躯医生的一丝人性，来应对血肉之躯和肉体机械半融合的伤员和病患，这是冥冥之中，那些哪怕仅有一息尚存的生命体共同守住的一条难以觉察的底线。  
　　可是，他们还是在成长的过程中被定向抽离了某种教导，以致缺失了正常的情感——  
　　宽容、热忱、尊重、怜悯……他们的初始设定里没有这些，除了精湛的医术，他们可以说一无所有，他们的内心是荒漠，荒漠之上，只有皇国冰冷的指令在回荡。  
　　有时候，他们被命令留住某些生命，无论那些被留住的生命会永远承受多大的非人痛苦，这个时候，他们是以救人的方式在杀人；有时候，他们又被命令放弃某些生命，无论那些被放弃的生命拥有多么宝贵的价值，这个时候，他们正在纯粹干着杀人的勾当；当然，更多的时候，他们接受的命令正好与伤员和病人的需要重合，但是，他们也无法从中感受到救死扶伤的喜悦和庄严。  
　　他们的命运也被一早地设定好了，来到这世上的唯一作用，就是支撑皇国庞大且强大的医疗系统持续高效地运转，以此保持皇国机体的健康。  
　　……  
　　但是，他们也并非活在真空之中，相反，他们面对的是最为斑斓多彩的人间，只要他们的心房尚未完全关闭，就会看到不一样的颜色。而他们其中的少数人，确实因为各种机缘巧合的关系发生了变化，开始有了自己的思考和变通。  
　　而至为幸运的是，那时的皇国允许这种变化，一些不那么强力的生命意外的留下，一些不那么重要的生命意外的消逝，对庞大而自负的皇国来说，是可有可无却又不可多得的点缀。  
　　她就是发生变化的其中一人。其实，在我残留的记忆里，在成为北斗教授的主治医生之前，她就已经不是单纯的人形医疗机器了，我不知道是什么促成了她的改变，也许是某个很重要的人，或者某件很重要的事，不过，Akso的记忆并没有告诉我。  
　　她的转变是彻彻底底的，就像荒漠中怒放的鲜艳花朵，散发着迷人而危险的气息。机械地服从命令，哪怕是这命令刚好与她的目的重合，也远远比不上从心底发出令人战栗的呼喊的强烈愿望。  
　　那是她自己的愿望，也是她所听到的他的愿望，那就是，活下去。  
　　我一直以Akso的形态停留在幻觉中的那个病房，看着病床上辗转反侧的他，以及床前寸步不离的她。  
　　多少个白天，她守在他的身边，陪他度过每一个难关。  
　　多少个深夜，她趴在他的床头，寂寞地倾听他的呼吸。  
　　多少次，她被请进调度中心接受游说，缺乏耐心的上级向她施压，要她放弃他，但一次又一次地被她严词拒绝。  
　　她几乎是孤身在与对他虎视眈眈的死神搏斗。  
　　她不放弃，为了他，她什么都肯做。  
　　让Akso永生难忘、也令我大受震动的一次，是在他病情最为反复、最为凶险的一段时期，有一天晚上，她不知从哪里找来一份全息投影资料，偷偷地在病房里放给他看。  
　　在机械皇国，除了人和B’T，漫漫黄沙中，很少再有其他自由的生命体，至于森林、湖泊之类的更是稀罕，偶被发现，也是未经开发的盲点，或是高层将官的私人财产。  
　　机械皇国，就像是一座用尖端科技包裹起来的冰冷坟墓。  
　　而她，却用一套简陋的投影设备，在狭小的一方病室里，还原出了一个在皇国绝不可能存在的大自然！  
　　那是一处杂花生树，草长莺飞的峡谷。  
　　和煦的阳光遍洒万物，淙淙的流水之中，有晶亮的鱼儿成群游过，不时跃出水面；平坦开阔的平地之上，有成群聚集的牛马、麋鹿静静吃草，也有独来独往的老虎、狮子惬意长啸；细碎的草屑和花瓣徐徐飘飞，微风吹拂，花、草、树都仿佛拥有了自己的呼吸，鸟儿就在此间如精灵一般飞舞，时而成群掠过一片花丛，时而扑簌落于一朵云彩投下的影子之中。  
　　谁都不知道它们下一秒会停留在什么地方，也许是我自己的肩膀也说不定。  
　　所见种种，虽是借由我的幻觉展现在眼前，可现在回想起来，仍旧清晰得纤毫毕现，恍若身临其境。  
　　那些储存在我人工头脑中的物种信息，几乎都具象化了出来。  
　　彼时病房的四壁不再是冷冰冰的，每一个角落都有惊喜：小小的一片叶子，小小的一朵花，稍一留意，就会发现那上面或许停着一个鲜艳的瓢虫或者蝴蝶；某棵大树繁茂的枝桠之下，影影绰绰的是毛茸茸的松鼠；近处的小草窝也藏着秘密呢，沙沙的声音一响，冷不丁就蹿出一只灰色的小兔子……  
　　那是我——不，应该说是Akso——不不不，也包括我——第一次看见那样一个世界。我身处幻觉之中，剔除了我自身的惊喜，仍能真切感受到Akso那时的激动与雀跃。  
　　他也一样。  
　　我看见他的双眸第一次绽放出真正的生的光辉，那种光辉，是我在之前的幻觉中不曾见过的。虽然他一直都在很努力地坚持着，但唯有那一次，是完完全全凭着自己的内心之力使之完全绽放出来的！  
　　他那时的眼神让我莫名感动。通过Akso的记忆，我知道了他是一个善良、敏感而细腻的孩子，对于所有自由、热烈、奔放的生命，都抱持着一种极度珍惜、极度向往的深情。  
　　而她最神奇的地方就在于此，她敏锐地把握住了他的这种特质，将它变成世界上最坚固的盾牌，令死神无从下手，最终望而却步。  
　　他的状况逐渐好转，我终于看到了一些能够让我稍微开心起来的场景：  
　　她借来轮椅，推着他走出病房呼吸新鲜空气，借来他爱看的书籍，堆满床头陪他一起读个过瘾，还帮他弄来他感兴趣的各种机械零件，任他拆卸拼装。  
　　等到他能够正常进食，她甚至突破重重阻挠，申请到了屈指可数的私人厨房，亲自为他做他爱吃的东西。  
　　除了赐予他血肉之躯，一个母亲应做的，她几乎全都做了。  
　　阿光，人类真是不可思议，B’T对主人产生爱，是基于彼此间的血之羁绊，而她对素昧平生的他产生爱，又能够基于什么呢？  
　　那简直就是一种……不求回报的温柔……  
　　他身体恢复的速度之快令人咋舌，那些先前认为他必死无疑的同僚，也都纷纷对他和她刮目相看。  
　　等到他身体的各项指标恢复到正常水准并稳定下来，与医院告别的时刻就临近了，而他在智力方面展现出来的优势，也开始受到上峰的重视。  
　　这本该是一件开心的事，但在Akso看来，却是异常伤感的，我的记忆回路中，至今还残留着她那时的深深不舍。  
　　连B’T都感到不舍，身为B’T主人的她就更不用说了。  
　　Akso反馈给我的信息中，还完整保留着他正式告别医院那一天的所有记忆。  
　　那时正值盛夏，在皇立照世病院门口，她作为他的主治医师送他出来，将他托付给前来迎接他的皇立菁英学园专员。  
　　皇立照世病院门口有一棵大树，那是皇国屈指可数的几棵之一。Akso一定很喜欢那棵树，否则我也不会记得那么清楚。  
　　盛夏时节，那棵大树长出了令人惊叹的巨大绿色树冠。  
　　她在树下牵着他的手，问他将来想成为一个什么样的人。  
　　他的回答很有意思，他说想继承父亲和哥哥的遗志，成为一个像她那样的医生，彻底消灭这个世界上所有的病痛。现在想起来，我仍能感受到那种振奋。  
　　透过Akso的眼睛，我看到她那时的笑容，虽然始终看不清她的面容，但那种无可名状的温暖，至今仍旧珍藏于Akso的记忆之中。  
　　那一次告别，似乎就是永诀。因为那之后的幻觉，就再没有任何他们聚在一起的场景了。  
　　他时常写信过来报平安，但多是只言片语，以最严格的审查等级传送到她的收件箱中。  
　　每次看到有来自皇立菁英学园相应审查等级的来信时，她都紧张万分，生怕收到什么噩耗。  
　　她对他隐瞒了菁英学园的恐怖内幕，那是一个人间地狱，所谓的菁英来自百里挑一，存活率只有1%。  
　　但她别无选择，被上峰看中的好苗子，是一定要被送进菁英学园的。  
　　她救他出死神的魔爪，又无奈地推他走上同样被死亡阴影笼罩的路。  
　　自他被皇国救回的那一天起，摆在他面前的就只有三条路，一是放弃希望，埋入皇国的漫漫黄沙，二是战胜病魔，死于皇国的地狱训练，三是战胜病魔，通过层层考核，最终获得皇国的认可。  
　　他顽强地走上了第三条路，兑现了当初自己在皇立照世病院门口立下的誓言。  
　　虽然这很令人难以置信，但我的左膝是他亲手修复的，我记下了每一个操作细节，那绝对是皇国最顶尖的手法。  
　　再结合他全科医学教授的身份，我最终确信他就是菁英学园出来的那1%。  
　　所以，当你遭到袭击时，我第一反应是向他求救。  
　　但我终究还是低估他了，我怎么也没有想到，他竟然还是皇国最强的四灵将之一……  
　　所以阿光，你一定要相信他，曾经挣扎在死亡边缘的他，最后竟然登上了四灵将之位，这是多么不可思议的事情！”  
　　Alkaid持续地鼓动双翅，以不可思议的速度向前飞行着，淡白色的防护罩切开黑色的雨幕，照亮了四周。  
　　恢复为飞马姿态的她，声音极为悦耳，犹如春风一般抚慰人心。  
　　天空依旧乌云密布，脚下城市的面目越来越狰狞。  
　　我知道，我们离中心爆点越来越近了。  
　　但我不再害怕，虽然还在梦中，但我觉得自己好像已经从一个很长很长的梦中醒了过来。  
　　归心似箭，为了再见到他。  
　　心中充盈着一股莫名的温暖，Alkaid将我从绝望的深渊拉了起来，就如同Akso的主人一样，将他从死亡的边缘拉了回来。  
　　“Alkaid，”我百感交集，“后来那个人去了哪里？一直在照世病院吗？机械皇国灭亡后，她又去了哪里？”  
　　“这……”Alkaid的声音突然变得非常低沉，似乎在想着什么，“Akso留给我的这部分记忆非常模糊……”  
　　“那——”  
　　“不，”Alkaid突然侧过脸，语气肃然，“她死了。”  
　　“是怎么死的？”  
　　“Akso只告诉我，她是伤重而死的。”  
　　“伤重而死……”这是我最不愿听到的答案。  
　　Alkaid轻巧一跃，避开了一片乌云，”阿光，我们快到爆点中心了，那里是梦境最不稳定的地方，我们就从那里冲出去！”  
　　然而，心底残留的那一丝不舍依旧缠绕。  
　　“Alkaid，我有一个请求。”  
　　“请说。”  
　　“能不能降低高度，贴地飞行一段距离？”  
　　“什么？”Alkaid侧过脸来，“莫非、莫非阿光你想……？”  
　　“Alkaid，”我将脸贴上她银白的脖颈，“我想再看爸爸最后一眼，请你答应我。”  
　　“可是……”  
　　“放心吧，他现在就在下面，我就看一眼，不会再做傻事的了。”  
　　“……好吧，”Alkaid顿了一顿，“你坐好，我要俯冲了。”  
　　“谢谢你，Alkaid。”我再次紧紧抱住她的脖颈。  
　　Alkaid高高扬起头颅，发出了一声优美的嘶鸣，将双翅一展，脖颈一舒，随即以不可思议的速度向地面俯冲下去。  
　　狂暴的风迎面扑来，我强迫自己睁开眼睛。  
　　血流成河的地面瞬间迫近我的视野。  
　　Alkaid贴紧地面飞行，银白的双翅平展，穿过了无数惊慌失措的人烟霞一般的幻影，我伏在她的背上，飞快地辨认着他们的脸。  
　　“阿光，你的父亲就在附近了！”  
　　“你怎么知道？”  
　　“我检测到了他的血液反应，和你的是完全一样的，你快找找看吧！”  
　　话音刚落，一个熟悉的身影就扑入我的视野。  
　　是爸爸。  
　　和我十六年来无数次肝胆俱裂的想象完全一样，他抱着药箱在黑雨中疯狂奔跑，浑身已被浇得湿透。  
　　“Alkaid！在那里！”我指着那个瘦削的身影激动地大喊。  
　　Alkaid鼓动双翅追了上去，轻柔地穿过爸爸的身体。  
　　如此一来，我的位置就在爸爸的前面了。  
　　“谢谢你，Alkaid……”我拍拍她的脖颈。  
　　“阿光，请尽快，我们时间无多了。”  
　　“好……”  
　　Alkaid降低了飞行速度，与爸爸保持着固定的一小段距离。  
　　恋恋不舍地回头看，那永别于白光黑雨中、我魂萦梦绕了十六年的面容。我拼命地看，用力地看，想让它再一次深深地烙进脑海。  
　　他疯狂地奔跑，表情痛苦万分，病魔正在他的体内肆虐，畅享着最后的饕餮盛宴。但透过脸上交织着的雨水和血水，我看到他如炬的双目竟迸射出异常灼人的辉光！  
　　爸爸，为什么？你为什么要如此义无反顾地赴死？  
　　久埋于心底的那一点早已缩成种子一般微小的疼痛，瞬间发芽长大。  
　　“爸爸……！”终于忍不住，朝着他大喊，用那个从十六年前开始就再无机会说出口的称呼。  
　　可他听不见我，看也不见我，也感觉不到我。  
　　“爸爸！”  
　　我甚至想抓住他的手，带他一起逃离这个人间地狱。  
　　但这是不可能的。  
　　这时，疯狂的人群追了上来，开始抢夺他手中的药品。  
　　“Alkaid！”  
　　“是！”  
　　“拉升高度！”我咬牙闭眼，“我们走！”  
　　“好！”  
　　Alkaid身体一沉，后蹄轻一触地，然后狠狠一蹬，一眨眼，我又回到了半空。  
　　泪眼模糊，千疮百孔的地面上，每个人都看不清了。  
　　永别了……  
　　“阿光，”Alkaid微微侧过头，“你还好吧？”  
　　“我没事，”我紧紧抱住她的脖子，“谢谢你……”  
　　“前方出现B’T！”这时，Alkaid突然大叫一声，“而且、而且性能高到不可想象……怎么会……”  
　　“是谁？”我的心突然狂跳起来。  
　　我的梦里，怎么会出现别的B'T？


	23. 梦醒时分

　　黑色的薄云在脚下流动，仿佛哀悼的黑纱。  
　　现在，在我脚下约300米处，是一个巨型的水坑，肮脏浑浊，仿佛死鱼的眼睛。  
　　那是核弹的落点，里面已经积满了被核辐射污染的雨水。  
　　“这里是爆点中心，爆点中心上空是裂隙最多的地方，我们就从那里出去。”Alkaid说，“但对方现在藏身于雨云的后方，与我们直线距离只有500米！”  
　　“能绕开吗？”  
　　“不能，虽然对方没有任何行动，但我们必须经过那里。”  
　　“不管了，”我拍拍她的脖颈，“当务之急是离开这个鬼地方，而且对方也未必就是敌人，我们走吧！”  
　　“好！”  
　　Alkaid鼓动双翅，带着我冲进了黑色的雨云。  
　　雨云之内，是一个混沌的世界，黑色的粘稠的雾虬结在一起，张牙舞爪地迎面扑来。我完全看不清四周的状况。  
　　Alkaid不停地拍打双翅，也无法将黑雾驱散半分。  
　　周遭半明半暗，时不时有紫色的闪电劈下来，但无一例外地在Alkaid的防护罩边缘清脆折断。  
　　“阿光，快到雨云的尽头了，我们很快就会与对方接触！”  
　　“好。”我的心突然莫名紧张起来，下意识地伏低身体。  
　　Alkaid开始加速。  
　　“刚刚探测到的结果，”Alkaid说，“那骑B’T上竟然有两个人！”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“而且、而且……”Alkaid的声音突然颤抖起来。  
　　“Alkaid？”我从来没见过她这个样子，“你怎么了？！”  
　　“我不知道……”她整个身体都在微微颤抖，“我第一次有这种感觉……我、我不知道该怎么形容……”  
　　话音刚落，虬结的黑雾突然悉数消散，眼前豁然开朗。  
　　太阳变成虚弱的一团光雾，仿佛得了什么不治之症。  
　　核爆过后，云层之上的天空透出令人心悸的紫红色，好像吸饱了血。  
　　以苟延残喘的太阳为背景，紫红色的天空正中停着一骑B’T，一动不动。  
　　那是一匹高大的骏马，通体漆黑，夜色一般。  
　　B’T ……Levin……？！  
　　一阵狂风吹过，吹散了脚下的云层，千疮百孔的大地，再次裸露在我们的眼皮底下。  
　　苍白的日光轮转，骑在B’T上的人也露出了他的真面目：  
　　一个如日光般苍白的人，银发如雪，蓝眸似海。  
　　——古斯塔夫。  
　　“这个人……”Alkaid叫道，“我想起来了，是这个人！Akso的记忆体中有一个挥之不去的影子，我之前一直解析不了，现在我确定了，就是他！”  
　　一瞬间，似乎有什么东西把一些细节连缀了起来，似乎有什么原委像沉睡已久的野兽一般，自黑暗中苏醒了，它们正蠢蠢欲动，意图冲破这令人窒息的混沌，将隐藏已久的所有秘密昭告天下。  
　　但令人震惊的还远不止这些。  
　　古斯塔夫的怀中还坐着一个人！  
　　是一个女人。  
　　她穿黑色的连衣裙，披散着一头长长的黑发，脸色白得鬼魅一般，正用一种无法用语言形容的可怕神情，凝视着脚下已成废墟的城市。  
　　她的样子……简直就是……  
　　——另一个我……  
　　我的心脏突然剧烈跳动起来。  
　　她、她是……？  
　　“……阿光，她是谁？！”Alkaid的声音依旧在颤抖，“我的探测器一感应到她，服从回路就有极不寻常的反应……”  
　　“Alkaid……”  
　　所有我自以为是的所谓“真相”突然都乱成了一团麻，我已经无法进行正常的思考了。  
　　“阿光！”  
　　“Alkaid……”我的喉咙仿佛被什么东西收紧了，吐字艰难，“她是我的妈妈……”  
　　“你说什么？！”Alkaid两条前腿一抬，几乎跳起来，“她、她就是丽嘉上尉？！”  
　　话音刚落，更为意想不到的事情发生了，Levin的身后竟然又出现了B’T！  
　　成千上万的B’T自天边蔓延过来，黑压压的一片浩浩荡荡，在紫红色的天空下，呈现出完完整整的一幅狰狞的末日图景。  
　　这时，原先一直静止不动的Levin突然猛一扬蹄！  
　　我看到古斯塔夫蓝色的双眸已经烧成了一片血红，他大吼了一句什么，便猛地拔出佩刀，催动Levin冲向那几乎遮天蔽日的B’T阵群。  
　　我的心怦怦直跳，脊背冰凉一片：核爆的雨云之上，竟然还隐藏着这样一个不为人知的战场！  
　　到底是怎么一回事……  
　　突然头疼欲裂。  
　　“啊，不好！！”Alkaid突然大叫一声。  
　　Alkaid的叫声顿时将我从混乱不堪的思绪中惊醒。  
　　一道血红色的巨大光柱从古斯塔夫平举的佩刀前端射出，径直轰向那黑压压的一片B’T。  
　　霎时，爆炸声惨叫声此起彼伏。  
　　紫红色的天空之下，一个修罗场正在急剧膨大，古斯塔夫已经杀到眼红，刀锋所到之处碎甲迸射，鲜血四溅。  
　　Levin身法极好，娴熟地配合着古斯塔夫冲杀。  
　　——但他和古斯塔夫似乎都忘了一件事：  
　　我的妈妈丽嘉，她已经失去意识，摇摇欲坠！  
　　一骑B’T从后面向Levin包抄过来，古斯塔夫回身一刀，将来犯连人带B’T一起劈成两截。  
　　可就在这时，又有一骑B’T突然从左后方冲近，意图偷袭。  
　　Levin猛一侧身，助他闪过了致命的一击。  
　　但这个侧身却让本已摇摇欲坠的母亲终于失去平衡！  
　　软绵绵一歪，她摔下了马背。  
　　“Alkaid！”我大叫。  
　　“是！”  
　　Alkaid一个纵身往下冲去。  
　　但一个黑色的影子很快就赶上了我们。  
　　是Levin，他的速度快得令人难以置信。  
　　擦肩而过的那一瞬间，我看到骑在上面的古斯塔夫的表情——  
　　惊慌，孤独，无助。  
　　穷尽从小到大的记忆，我从未见他如此的失魂落魄过。  
　　时间刹那仿佛凝滞，我听到了自己沉重的呼吸声，血液也在耳朵里突突地跳。  
　　古斯塔夫和Levin已经领先我和Alkaid数十个马位。  
　　但是，一骑早已停在下方的B’T截住了他。  
　　砰——  
　　子弹穿过肉的闷响，回荡在喧嚣的空气中久久不散。  
　　有红色的液体从古斯塔夫的后背逸散出来，洇红了他黑色的军装，然后慢慢地飘到我的眼前。  
　　但是，古斯塔夫的刀仍旧准确地挥下，将那人拦腰砍成两半。  
　　 Levin的速度明显降了下来，我和Alkaid很快追上了他们。  
　　下意识地伸手想要拉古斯塔夫一把，却发现那些烟霞一般的红色液体，连同他摇摇欲坠的身体，通通穿过了我的指尖。  
　　——梦境。  
　　刹那间，心有微痛。  
　　“Alkaid！！先救妈妈！！”我仍不死心。  
　　“好！”  
　　Alkaid敛起双翅，箭一般猛力俯冲。  
　　那抹黑色的身影越来越近了。  
　　“妈妈！”我朝她伸出了手。  
　　——妈妈？！  
　　心脏突然剧烈跳动起来：  
　　我看见她抬起了头，那双深埋在我记忆深处的灰色眼眸，先前已经完全失去生气的灰色眼眸，突然间流光溢彩，径直地投射到我的眼中，深深地照进我的心底去。  
　　难道……难道她看得见我们？  
　　“妈妈！”  
　　拼劲全身力气，想要够着她的手。  
　　“Alkaid！”  
　　“是！”Alkaid轻盈地将身体一舒，身位霎时前进了一尺有余。  
　　Alkaid已经与我一体同心。  
　　终于如愿以偿。  
　　与妈妈指尖相碰的那一刹那，一丝莫名的温柔触感突然从指尖融开。  
　　初雪一般。  
　　——然而下一秒，我的指尖仍旧穿过了她的手。  
　　巨大的惯性让Alkaid根本无法停止俯冲，我就那么被她驮着，径直冲过了妈妈的身体。  
　　身体重叠的那一瞬间我感到周身温暖。  
　　突然想起，内心深处某个早已忘却的角落，其实有她拥我在怀的温软绵甜的记忆。  
　　潸然泪下。  
　　Alkaid终于止住了巨大的惯性。  
　　我骑在她背上，抬头看她慢慢坠落。黑色的连衣裙，黑色的头发，在黑色的雨水中，仿佛一缕渐渐散开的浓墨。  
　　轻飘飘地，再一次穿过我们的身体。  
　　这时，Alkaid突然发出了一声尖锐的悲鸣，再次俯冲追上了妈妈。  
　　“Alkaid……？！”  
　　她平展双翅，保持了与妈妈下坠一致的速度：  
　　她将自己的身体与妈妈重叠了。  
　　妈妈半透明的身影仿佛飘动的黑纱，温柔地披上了她银白的身躯，就像一个母亲在抚摸她最最心爱的孩子。  
　　“丽嘉上尉……！”  
　　我听见Alkaid在呼唤妈妈，用一种我从未听过的温柔语调。  
　　千疮百孔的地面在咆哮的风声中直逼眼前。  
　　我闭上双眼，不忍打扰她对她的第一次相识，同时也是最后的诀别。  
　　就在这时，我感觉到身下的她突然急停，行进的方向随即逆转。  
　　一阵眩晕袭来。  
　　“Alkaid……？”  
　　睁开眼，发现自己已经回到了半空。  
　　妈妈的身影已经永远的消失在脚下的混沌之中。  
　　垂首沉默数秒，我轻轻拍了拍Alkaid的脖颈。  
　　“阿光，”Alkaid侧过头，金黄的双眸沁出了温柔的辉光，“丽嘉上尉和札吉老师的遗愿，是要我好好地保护你……而刚刚我却……真是对不起！”  
　　“该道歉的是我。”我爱怜地抚摸她。  
　　“我们走吧。”  
　　“嗯！”  
　　Alkaid猛地拉升了高度，同时打开探测器，开始搜索裂隙的位置。  
　　探测器的扫描提示音持续了足足有二十秒之久。  
　　“怎样？”  
　　“搜寻不到裂隙的踪影！”Alkaid声音透露出一丝惊慌，“刚刚明明还有的！”  
　　“怎么会这样？现在应该怎么办？”  
　　“只能靠我们自己的力量打开了。”  
　　“啊？”  
　　“阿光，坐稳了！最容易产生裂隙的地方，就在我们所能看到的最远处的那片雨云之中！”  
　　“好！”  
　　Alkaid高高跃起，一道耀眼的金色光芒从她额前射出，径直射向远处那一片黑压压的雨云。  
　　一片沉寂，金光仿佛被吞没了一般。  
　　但过了一会儿，就有一团白光从雨云中心溶了出来，伴随着一阵令人胆战心惊的隆隆声响，越来越近，打雷一般。  
　　“成功了吗？”  
　　话音刚落，那团白光猛地膨胀了数百倍，突然朝我们直扑过来！！  
　　Alkaid闪避不及，被不偏不倚地从正面击中。  
　　虽然她强大的防护罩保护了我们免遭致命伤害，但白光可怕的冲击力仍旧将我们震飞了出去。  
　　我死死地抱住她的脖子，她也将翅膀张开到最大护住我左右两侧，让我不至于因为失去平衡而坠下。  
　　一阵天旋地转，我们被冲到了低空领域，差点撞上一幢建筑物。  
　　“可恶！”  
　　Alkaid发出一声尖锐的嘶鸣，再次高高扬起头颅，朝那片黑色的雨云射出了第二发金色冲击波。  
　　然而，巨大的白光再次反扑，迅疾得根本来不及做出任何反应。  
　　眼前一黑，我们摔到了一幢建筑物的顶层。  
　　从Alkaid的背上爬起来，咳出吸进肺里的尘土，发现自己安然无恙。  
　　“阿光，你还好吧？”  
　　“没事……啊！”  
　　这时，我突然看到她优美的颈子上出现了无数裂痕！  
　　——在刚刚的冲击中，是她用整个身体护住了我，所以我才能安然无恙？  
　　“看来，只能是直接冲进去，”Alkaid抖落身上的尘土，再次张开双翅，“用身体强行打开了！”  
　　我看到她银白的双翅上同样满布裂痕。  
　　心头突然掠过一阵不祥的预感。  
　　“阿光，坐稳了！”Alkaid狠狠一蹬，再次跃上了半空。  
　　脚下的高楼因为强大的反作用力轰然倒塌。Alkaid的飞行速度剧增，径直往那团黑色的雨云扑去。  
　　“阿光，我马上就要发动攻击了，现在我已经非常靠近雨云，待会儿的反冲力会很大，”Alkaid的声音平静得让我害怕，“所以你一定要抓紧我。”  
　　这时，我突然看到Alkaid的身体散发出了耀眼的白光，并且开始变得柔软，温热。我仿佛能感觉到她银色的装甲之下，滚烫的血液正在汹涌奔流。  
　　我的心突然莫名地悸动。  
　　难道、难道她想……？  
　　“Alkaid！快停下！我不值得你如此为我牺牲！”我害怕起来。  
　　“阿光，别担心，我不会有事的，”Alkaid将双翅张开到最大，紧紧地护住我的左右，她的双翅也变得异常柔软，“我们一定能平安回去！”  
　　Alkaid高高扬起头颅，再次朝雨云射出一道金色的光芒。  
　　之前出现的那团白光又从雨云深处融了出来，开始急剧膨胀。  
　　“Alkaid！快避开它！”我大叫。  
　　Alkaid却好像没听到一样，身子一舒，反而加快了速度。  
　　白光之中突然射出一道紫色的闪电，“呲啦”一声，将Alkaid的翅膀割开了一道巨大的口子。  
　　Alkaid体内的血溅到了我的脸上，火焰一般滚烫。  
　　她依旧狠狠地往那团白光扑去。  
　　巨大的冲击波正面袭来，撞上已经开至最高等级的防护罩，爆开一连串震耳欲聋的声响。  
　　“Alkaid！快停下来！”我被她的双翅紧紧护着，却清晰地听到她金属的身体一阵阵裂开的声音。  
　　“阿光，我一定要将你平安送回去。”她的声音静如止水。  
　　“Alkaid！我一个人回去一点意义也没有！”我放声大哭，“我不要你死！”  
　　“阿光……”  
　　我听到Alkaid发出了一声异常轻柔的笑，像是在跟我告别。  
　　拼命挣扎，却被她温暖的翅膀紧紧裹住，动弹不得。  
　　“Alkaid！”我泣不成声，却无能为力。  
　　然而就在这时，有一个黑色的影子冷不丁从侧边冲出来，狠狠地撞在了Alkaid身上！  
　　Alkaid一下就被撞开了。  
　　之前一直与Alkaid对峙的那团白光突然失去阻碍，“轰”的一声直直射出，瞬间横贯天际。  
　　我和她被撞到了百余米远的低空。  
　　光柱无比刺眼，那个黑影定定地停在光柱之前，看不清面目。  
　　“到底……到底是谁！”Alkaid张开布满裂痕的翅膀，在半空中勉力停住。  
　　她的语气中带着满满的不甘和愤怒。  
　　“Alkaid，不要急，马上就看清他们的真面目了！”  
　　我反而安心下来，和她一起葬身于这个梦境之中，也总比孤身一人回到现实中好。  
　　白色的光柱逐渐淡去，最后消失。  
　　黑影显出了他们本来的形态——  
　　竟是古斯塔夫！还有Levin！  
　　刚刚我们不是穿过了他们的身体吗？为什么他们能将我们撞开？  
　　不，不对……这个古斯塔夫，不是刚才被击落的那个。  
　　这一个古斯塔夫，身上并没有伤口，而且……面容也比刚才那个苍老许多，正如我今晚所见的一样。  
　　我的心突然狂跳起来：难道他也和Alkaid一样，进入了我的梦境？  
　　他们想要干什么？  
　　Levin略一扬蹄，带着古斯塔夫靠近了雨云。  
　　古斯塔夫正对雨云，缓缓拔出佩刀，平举向前，姿势和之前一模一样。  
　　我摒住呼吸看着他。  
　　只见几点萤火般的微光从他的佩刀尖端飘出，复又回流，聚集——下一秒突然急剧膨胀！  
　　一道血红色的巨大光柱从刀尖射出，咆哮着向那一片雨云轰去。  
　　那道白光再次出现，像刚才一样渐渐膨胀，继而反击。  
　　一红一白两股光流在半空中对撞，迸发出无比灼目的光芒，半个天空都被照得亮如白昼。  
　　胜负在几十秒的对峙中逐渐分明，白光被一步步地逼退了！  
　　“Levin。”  
　　“是。”  
　　Levin再度扬蹄，前行几步。  
　　古斯塔夫面无表情，右手微动，将佩刀一转，一推——  
　　“轰”的一声，血红色的光柱瞬间就贯穿了白光！  
　　雨云终于被轰开一个大洞！  
　　浓稠的黑雾被光柱带出的暴风排开，云层后面出现了一道耀眼的光芒！  
　　不同于之前那道将Alkaid打得遍体鳞伤的白光，此时我看到的光，更像是在黑暗的密闭房间中，厚厚的窗帘突然被掀开时所看到的阳光！  
　　“Alkaid，带小光走，”古斯塔夫依旧平举佩刀，语气平静得不带一丝波澜，“务必安全回到那边。”  
　　“好。”Alkaid的声音突然恢复了平静。  
　　扬起头颅发出一声优美的嘶鸣后，她鼓动双翅再次跃上了高空，带着我冲向黑雾后面那一团耀眼的光。  
　　与古斯塔夫擦肩而过时，我突然想向他道声谢谢。  
　　不过，Alkaid的速度太快了，我来不及开口。


	24. 太阳之叶

　　醒来时，只觉得周围亮得出奇。  
　　适应了好一会儿，才发现自己躺在床上，正对着一个陌生的天花板。  
　　……我回来了？  
　　这是哪里？  
　　身体似乎漂浮在半空中，不像是自己的。  
　　尝试理清思绪，梦中经历的种种突然在脑海纷纷苏生，猛烈冲击着我的每一根神经。  
　　一个接一个的闪回呼啸着掠过眼前，最终定格在最后的一幕：  
　　无边无际的白光中，Alkaid用双翅紧紧护住我，撒开四蹄奋力奔跑，突然一脚踩空……  
　　然后……然后我就回到了现实……  
　　Alkaid呢？！Alkaid在哪儿？！  
　　突然一阵心慌意乱。  
　　“Alkaid！”  
　　……痛！一开口，我的左颊就像被刀子割过一样。  
　　用手一摸，上面贴了一层纱布。  
　　不仅脸上，我的手指也缠满了纱布。稍微动一动，就疼得钻心。  
　　“Alkaid！”  
　　猛地爬起来，浑身也痛得好像下一秒就要撕裂。  
　　一阵天旋地转，又倒回床上。  
　　“阿光，你终于醒了！”  
　　这时，“嗖”的一声，一个银色的身影蹿到了我的枕边。  
　　一双金黄色的眼睛突然出现在离我的脸不到三厘米的地方，温柔地沁出喜悦的辉光。  
　　下一秒，我就看见一张熟悉的脸，美丽的银白色，俊俏的小猫面孔。  
　　“Alkaid？！”我霎时心花怒放，顾不得疼痛，爬起来一伸手就将她紧紧揽住，“你没事？！”  
　　“我没事！”Alkaid任由我紧紧抱着，声音哽咽，“阿光你终于醒了，太好了，你知道吗，你整整昏睡了两天两夜啊……”  
　　“两天两夜……？”  
　　思绪仍旧有些混乱，我将她抱到自己的胸口处，仔细地端详她。  
　　她好像换了一个身体，身形比原先大了一些，各部分的比例也比以前合理不少。装甲焕然一新，银白色的光芒比以前更美丽。  
　　突然，一点从未有过奇异亲切感从我的心底浸润开来。这种感觉……到底是怎么回事？  
　　“阿光……”好像猜到我的疑惑，Alkaid轻轻说道，“我现在身体里流着的，是你的血了……”  
　　“我的血？”我一时没反应过来。  
　　Alkaid别过头，并不看我，样子竟有点羞涩。我却突然紧张起来，生怕自己没能及时领悟她话里的意思，让她失望。  
　　背上微微汗湿，我努力在脑海里搜索任何可能与她的话关联上的信息。  
　　——血……Blood……B’T……  
　　一阵电光火石，我豁然开朗！  
　　我将她揽入怀中，紧紧地抱住她，我仿佛听到她的心跳，和我自己的心跳。  
　　心底的那一点奇异的亲切感突然胀大，我觉得自己好像在做梦：“Alkaid，是谁做了这些？”  
　　“我也不知道……我醒来的时候，是古斯塔夫在我身边，他告诉我说，我已经被修复了，而且血液也经过了置换。”  
　　“他……？”  
　　突然记起梦境的尾声，他为我们打开的生路。  
　　“他……”心情突然有点复杂，“他还好吧？”  
　　“他没事，刚刚才离开这里，说是还有好多事要办。”  
　　“那就好。”  
　　梦境的喧嚣逐渐退去，我的头脑慢慢清晰起来，才发现自己不仅伤口得到医治，身上也已经换上了干净的衣服。  
　　“对了……”我看向周围。  
　　是似曾相识的摆设。离床不远的地方摆着一张茶几，上面放着一个马克杯，似乎还在冒着热气。  
　　“Alkaid，这里是？”  
　　“这里……”Alkaid歪着脑袋看我，“这里是北斗教授的家呀。”  
　　——？！  
　　我猛地坐起。  
　　Alkaid的话仿佛集束炸弹，将我从迷糊中彻底炸醒。  
　　“北斗教授他在哪里？！”我几乎跳起来。  
　　“阿光你别慌！”Alkaid从我怀里挣脱出来，跳到茶几上打开额头的灯。  
　　“古斯塔夫走之前，留了信息给你。”  
　　Alkaid正对的墙上出现了一段投影。  
　　我开始阅读墙上的文字。  
　　“小光：  
　　如果你看到这段文字，就证明Alkaid的服从回路已经完全正常，她从此就是你的B’T，希望你好好爱惜她。  
　　头脑清醒后，请对你之前听到的那些黑衣人的口音作出判定，并将结果传给阿拉密斯，她的ID已经储存在你的通讯器里。  
　　北斗一切平安，在一楼楼梯右侧的房间里接受治疗，你随时可以进去看他。  
　　你醒来的时间应该中午十二点左右，但此时他的药效应该还没过，可能要再过一个小时才能苏醒，你不用担心。  
　　你可以在公寓内自由活动，但在我回来之前最好不要踏出这间公寓一步，换言之，不要开门，也不要开窗。一则为你的人身安全，二则为北斗的身体，室内空气必须保持洁净。  
　　我大概傍晚回来，冰箱里有吃的，自己取用。  
　　古斯塔夫”  
　　看看墙上的挂钟，正好是十二点整。一颗心顿时安定了下来。  
　　通讯器就在茶几上，Alkaid帮我叼了过来。  
　　将早已有定论的分析结果传了过去，很快得到了阿拉密斯的回复：  
　　“了解，辛苦你了！如果需要什么帮助，请随时联系我。”  
　　“Alkaid，”我忍住疼痛从床上下来，“我们……去看看他吧。”  
　　“好。”Alkaid跳下茶几，跟在我身边。  
　　绕过沙发，突然在柜子前面看到毛茸茸的一小团。  
　　是巧比，它正把头埋在食盆里开心地吃着狗粮。它的身形比我脑海里残留的印象还要小上一圈。这么小的一只小狗，之前竟会那么凶猛地对我发动攻击，真是不可思议。  
　　见到Alkaid，巧比竟然亲热地蹭了上来，扬起狗爪就要搭她的背。  
　　通往二楼的楼梯右侧，便是古斯塔夫说的那个房间。  
　　将手搭上把手，凉意隔着几层纱布传递到指尖。  
　　轻轻转动，然后慢慢推开。  
　　那种心情，就和之前站在医学所D107前面一样，有点紧张，又有点矛盾。  
　　合叶润滑，没有发出一点声响。  
　　下意识闭上眼睛，踮着脚尖走进去，轻轻在身后带上门。  
　　深呼吸一口气，慢慢睁开眼睛。  
　　很宽敞的一个房间，中间是一个密闭的医疗舱，罩子是透明的，可以看清躺在里面接受治疗的他。  
　　他戴着氧气管，安静地睡着，浑身上下都插着管子。医疗舱正在以极低的声响平稳运行着。  
　　在距离床的右侧两米处，有一个巨大的落地窗。窗帘拉开后，窗外景色尽收眼底。  
　　窗外是一个庭院，种着各种各样的花草，放眼望去满眼的绿。  
　　下了整整一周的雨终于停了，金色的阳光遍洒整个庭院。冬日的阳光透过落地窗的玻璃，一直温暖地漫到床边来。  
　　轻轻走到医疗舱前面，看着里面的他。  
　　他呼吸平稳，虽然两颊有些微的凹陷，但脸色终于没有那么苍白。  
　　眉头也是舒展着的，他的面相本就温和，现在眉头一舒，竟让我觉得他即使是在沉睡中，也是在微微笑着的。  
　　这时我才终于有勇气仔细回想之前恐怖的一幕幕：从遭袭，到搏斗，到互救，到飙车，再到心惊肉跳地等待救援，我和他，都几乎用尽了全身的力量，甚至差点没命……  
　　而他……还一度打算牺牲生命救我……  
　　一想到这里，我的心情就无比复杂。  
　　我和他，都是从鬼门关走了一遭回来的。能够得享此刻的安宁静谧，不得不说是命运的眷顾。  
　　搬来一张椅子，坐在医疗舱旁边，又将Alkaid抱在怀里。  
　　她乖乖地坐着，一会儿看看他，一会儿又看看窗外的庭院。偶尔动一动，动作也是极为轻柔。  
　　突然想起Akso。  
　　Akso与他，曾经也拥有过类似的时光吧？Alkaid虽然已经换了一个全新的身体，但Akso的记忆，已经成为她人工头脑中不可分割的一部分了。  
　　恍惚间有时光倒流的错觉：  
　　一个人与另一个人的命运，到底可以有多少重叠？  
　　医疗舱依旧在以极低的声响嗡嗡运转着。  
　　不知怎么的，我想起了医学所D107那个老旧的饮水机，想起那个晚上，从他口中说出的那些神奇而隽永的千川词汇……  
　　氧气无声地吹入他的鼻腔，药物缓慢地流进他的血管。  
　　此时此刻他在我眼里，就像一件珍贵而易碎的宝物。  
　　看看墙上的挂钟，分针只扫过了四分之一圈。  
　　时间过得真慢……不过，能像现在这样，一个人静静地在他身边坐一会儿，也很好。  
　　将背靠上椅子柔软的靠垫，睡意渐渐漫上脑海。  
　　就在这似醒非醒间，一道火焰般热烈的颜色突然掠过我的眼角！  
　　视野被烫了一下。心下一惊，猛地抬起头。  
　　——绿意盎然的庭院里多了一个人！  
　　是一位年轻的女性，正好从一骑白色的B’T上跳下来。  
　　她穿红色衣服、白色战甲，柔软而蓬松的头发，被编成一根细细的辫子垂在身后，既好看又活泼。  
　　那骑白色的B’T与Alkaid的本来形态有些相似，但从头部特征看，我猜应该是麒麟。  
　　它的额头上有个很特别的“X”形刻痕。身形不大，甚至还要更加灵巧些，眼眸也是一样的金黄色。  
　　它跟在她身边，举手投足高贵异常，又温驯得不可思议。  
　　火焰一般的红与初雪一般的白，在一片绿意的包围中，给人一种非常舒服的感觉。  
　　他们是……？  
　　只见她快步地走到落地窗边，眉眼之间写满了担忧。  
　　我急忙迎上去。  
　　没有任何犹豫的，我想将他们迎进来。直觉告诉我，他们绝对不是敌人。  
　　但在将手搭上窗户的把手正欲转动时，我还是记起了古斯塔夫的话。  
　　“我尝试和那只麒麟建立通讯通道，但这个房间似乎做了一些严格的屏蔽，通道建立失败。”Alkaid说。  
　　朝她做了一个“稍等”的手势后，我快步走出房间。  
　　从客厅的茶几上找到自己的袋子，从里面取出纸笔，一路小跑着回到房间。  
　　尽量不弄出任何声响地走到窗边，急忙写了几句解释，将纸条贴紧在玻璃上，给她看。  
　　并不是为自身安全，而是为他的健康着想。  
　　外面的阳光很灿烂，她将手掌并拢，挡在纸条四周，仔细地看了一会儿后，笑着对我做了个“了解”的手势。  
　　Alkaid也来到了窗边。那骑白色的B’T压下颈子低下头，隔着一层玻璃仔细地观察她。  
　　它把颈子压得很低很低，才能与Alkaid的头部齐平。它与猫咪形态的Alkaid，身形大小实在相差太远。  
　　Alkaid坐着，伸出一只爪子搭在玻璃上，  
　　于是，落地窗的两边，出现了很可爱的一幕：一匹白色的麒麟正与一只白色的小猫隔着一层玻璃相互对视，相互问好。  
　　此种场景，令人不由地从心底微笑起来。  
　　将目光移回穿红色衣服、白色战甲的女子脸上，我发现她深蓝的眼眸中，同样充满了笑意。  
　　她将手放在B’T身上，手指有节奏地轻轻敲打，每一下都流露出奇特的亲昵和俏皮。  
　　我的情绪顿时被她的举止感染，同时，一阵微微的愧疚悄悄从心底弥漫开来：我好像就从来没有对Alkaid这么温柔过……  
　　她思考了一下，轻轻呵气，玻璃上立即起了一阵白雾。  
　　她在上面反着写字，从我这边看，字体仍旧非常流畅、漂亮：  
　　“你好，我叫华莲，是北斗的朋友。”  
　　她停了一停，看我。我忙对她作了一个“很高兴认识你”的手势。  
　　她笑着点点头，擦去上面的字，重新呵一口气，继续写：  
　　“你的伤口还疼吗？”  
　　我心中一暖，忙摇头。  
　　她的眼中充满关切，见我摇头，便微笑颔首，又继续写：  
　　“我只是来看一看他，很快就走，有一件东西，请你等他醒来后转交给他，好吗？”  
　　我自然是点头如捣蒜。  
　　她点点头，低下头轻轻唤了B’T一声，白色的麒麟便抬起了头。  
　　我这才发现，B’T的口中衔着一枚金色的东西。  
　　她将那枚金色的东西小心地取下来，递到我跟前。  
　　那是一片形状奇特的叶子，细长的叶柄上端，生发出圆形的一轮，叶轮平均分成九瓣，在边缘处奇妙地伸展出光芒一般的锯齿——  
　　就像一枚小小的金色太阳。  
　　她在玻璃上写：  
　　“我会将它放在前门的邮箱中，这样你不必开门就可以拿到了。”  
　　“代我向他问声好，谢谢他……”她的手指顿了一顿，继续写，“帮我复活X。”  
　　X？  
　　啊……窗外这匹白色的麒麟额头上是有个“X”形的刻痕。  
　　原来，它的名字就叫“X”。  
　　“原来是西方灵兽和西方灵将啊……”Alkaid轻声说道。  
　　原来，她和他一样，都是皇国最强的灵将。  
　　她轻巧一跃，骑上白色麒麟的背，朝我挥了挥手后，低头朝B’T轻轻说了一声什么，那白色的麒麟便展开双翅一振，轻盈地升上了半空，他们很快就化作一道金色的光，消失在了蓝色的天际。  
　　我来到前门，打开邮箱，发现里面果然静静躺着刚才看到的那片奇特的叶子。  
　　小心地取出来，小心地拈住那细小的叶柄，端详。  
　　叶子比刚刚在华莲手中时要显得娇弱一些，十分可爱。  
　　有微弱的金色光芒自叶子中心向四周散发出来。  
　　前门的旁边有窗，但我所站的位置却挡住了从那里来的光线。  
　　难道这枚叶子发出的光不是来自任何反射或折射，而是来自它的本身……？  
　　我暗暗称奇，虽然不明白这里面具体暗示了什么，可是，一看到它发出的光，就像看到了某种希望，之前一颗莫名悬着的心，奇迹般地安定了下来。  
　　那么，到底是什么希望呢……  
　　我小心地握着那细小的叶柄，仿佛握住了一个细小的、未知的希望。  
　　回到他的治疗舱前，将叶子放在头部伸出的托架上。叶子散发出萤火虫般的微光，一收一放，宛若呼吸。  
　　落地窗外，绿色的庭院依旧流光溢彩，落地窗内，医疗仪器依旧平稳而低声地运转着。  
　　抬头看墙上的挂钟，还差半小时就到下午一点整了。  
　　得找点什么事情做，并不是想消磨时间，而是由于伤势和昏迷，很多同等重要的事情都被我忽略了。  
　　我想起了萨莎，那天晚上幸好她及时赶到，我们才没有被飞弹击中，也幸好红发女生和鹰真足够周全，变形的车门才能顺利打开，完全失去意识的他也才得以被迅速地转移到屋内。  
　　打开通讯器，我给萨莎发了个通讯，没想到她秒回了。  
　　“前辈你醒了？！”那边显然激动不已。  
　　“我在北斗教授这儿……”我只得压低声音。  
　　“明白了！我没事，全须全尾，前辈不用担心！”  
　　“鹰真他们怎么样？也还好吧？”  
　　“前辈是说鹰真和辉月吧？他们只受了点皮外伤，不碍事的。”  
　　“那就好。”我放下一颗悬着的心，“替我谢谢他们，帮了大忙。”  
　　“他们是我最好的队员，等前辈回到学园，我带他们去见见你！”  
　　“好，要是肯赏脸选修我的课那就更好……”  
　　“好嘞，我这就去给他们下命令！”  
　　“别别，也不用这样……”  
　　通讯器的两端，我和她一静一动，脸上却一定都挂着特别开心的笑容。  
　　直到挂断通讯，我才意识到自己竟然忘了问她最重要的问题：她和机械皇国究竟是什么关系？  
　　下一次一定要好好问问她，还有她那只义肢，好像是非常厉害的武器呢。  
　　话说回来，昨晚发生那么大的动静，高速路上的死亡追击，敌我双方留加旺的厮杀，阿拉密斯和多姆的对峙……以及那些可能存在的而我还不知道的战斗，都并非完美避开了普通市民的活动区域，它们会被普通市民所目睹吗？如果机械皇国的存在被曝光，会怎样？  
　　带着这样的疑问，我决定了解一下之前从来没怎么关心过的新闻时事。  
　　结果和我预想的差不多，昨晚发生的那些事情，在几乎所有的媒体上都没有存在的痕迹，只有一家小报在不起眼的位置刊登了一则市民目击城市上空出现奇异闪光的消息。还有一则无主尸体认领公告，照片上是A，比较奇怪的是，公告上的死亡时间比我遇袭那晚要早一周。  
　　今日铺天盖地的重磅新闻是：失踪在“黄沙地带”的希中士回来了。  
　　大概花了两秒的时间，我才反应过来希中士是谁。那天晚上计程车司机提到过一次，古斯塔夫参加他的祈福仪式，被水松枝划伤了手。  
　　巴力·希，新大陆陆军第五集团军军医，两个月前在“黄沙地带”的一场遭遇战中，为掩护五名伤员安全撤退，被H国军队俘虏，而后下落不明。  
　　两个月后，新大陆陆军强击队基于可靠的情报和严密的部署，对被囚禁于某据点的希中士实施了成功的救援。  
　　据强击队一位参与救援的队员回忆，希中士被发现时，四肢均被锁链牢牢锁住，而在看到同伴的瞬间，他大喊着让他们马上撤离，因为他周围布满了定时炸弹。  
　　“真的是千钧一发，当时我们就只有一分钟的时间，”那位强击队员在接受采访时表示，“是他救了我们，再一次……”  
　　报道说，希中士和他的队友们之所以能够全身而退，除了希中士不顾自身安危对战友发出的警告外，由国立菁英学园物理所研发的枪载式防御系统Remix，也起到了非常重要的作用，分析称，由于即时启动，炸弹爆炸的威力瞬间被削减掉六成以上。  
　　枪载防御系统？这个描述听起来有些眼熟，北斗教授来救我的那晚，用的就是这个吧？  
　　我动了动因为保持手持姿势太久而感到酸痛的胳膊，换了个舒服的姿势，继续浏览新闻。  
　　希中士的新闻不断滚动更新，我渐渐发现，其实救援的成功与队友之间的互爱互信，只是整个事件的一小部分。  
　　新闻公布了希中士的网络社交平台账号，以及接受援助的银行账户。报道说，希中士的精神“稍微有点”不稳定，可能是在被俘期间受到了一些刺激，而更“令人惊愕”的是，国土安全部将他列入了敏感名单，不仅以治疗的名义限制他的活动，还准备革去他的职务。  
　　“他的主诉是头痛，多梦，多疑，这是PTSD的典型症状。”希中士的心理医生接受采访时说。  
　　“从他的种种表现来看，他似乎对我们隐瞒了一些情况，他在被俘期间经历了什么？有没有发生什么改变？我们尊重他的隐私，也保证他的治疗，但他也要因此承受一些来自军方的不信任。”希中士的主治医师也出现在了一段新闻中。  
　　“我没有隐瞒什么，我什么也不知道，”希中士也在采访时针锋相对，“他们先是剥夺我的睡眠，对我用刑，我什么都没说，后来他们就把我关在一个暗无天日的地方，我除了每天吃霉变的食物，就是睡觉。”  
　　希中士在自己的社交平台上传了三段视频，均获得了惊人的播放量，加起来恐怕有上亿之多。  
　　第一段视频，是他和七岁儿子重逢时的场景。视频拍摄于一家武道馆内，希中士的儿子蒙着双眼正与教练对打。希中士悄悄地走了进来，抓准一个空档与教练换了位置，而闷头进攻的孩子对此浑然不知，继续卯足劲朝对面出拳，希中士一一控制力道接下。十个回合过去，孩子感到有些累了，便停了下来，开始解眼罩。孩子的动作有些笨拙，好不容易解开，看到站在面前的不是教练，竟是自己的爸爸，孩子就像头小牛一样猛地冲了过去紧紧抱住他，久久不肯松手。  
　　第二个视频，是希中士的家人为他过三十岁生日的场景。希中士拥有一个相当庞大的家族，视频中为他唱歌祝贺的除了他的妻子和孩子，还有父母、姐妹、兄弟和其他多位亲属，满满地挤了一屋子，热闹非凡。希中士和他们中的每一个人拥抱，视频这部分作了加速处理，但也足足持续了五秒。拥抱过后，像百多年来的规定动作一样，希中士默默许了个愿，一口气吹灭了三十支蜡烛。  
　　第三个视频，便是希中士对着镜头表达自己的愿望，也许和他在上一个生日视频里许下的愿望有所不同，这个视频里他说出的话，更像是诉求。“现在，我正遭受来自以国土安全部为首的国家机器的审查和压迫，我为我的国家和战友付出很多，如今却被怀疑不忠，他们限制我的行动，对我的PTSD漠不关心，我得不到来自国家任何的荣誉，哪怕是一点点关怀和尊重。我希望得到总统的接见，希望向他当面诉说我作为一名新大陆战士的经历和感受，希望得到他的回应。这个卑微的心愿，希望得到大家的支持。”  
　　视频的播放量还在继续增加，希中士获得了大多数人的支持，在这些支持的声音中，针对国土安全部的不满情绪也同时在扩散。  
　　我隐隐觉得，希中士所遭遇的不公，和古斯塔夫有莫大的关系。


	25. 玄武之心

　　没想到，我在浏览网页的过程中竟然睡着了。  
　　也许是太疲劳了吧，还做了噩梦。我梦见第三个视频中的希中士的脸变得扭曲，狰狞，他一边诉说着自己的愿望，一边要爬出屏幕来，下一秒就要揪住我的衣领了。  
　　在梦里我知道这是梦，但还是很害怕的，同时心里感到愧疚。希中士的要求并不过分，为什么我要把他想象得那么可怕呢？  
　　一阵轻微的响动，让我在迷糊中打了个激灵。我睁开双眼，发现自己依旧是坐着的，但上身已然弯倒在治疗舱边，额头重重地抵在了硬邦邦的托架上。  
　　手中的通讯器屏幕灰暗，那个面目狰狞的希中士消失了，消失得无影无踪。  
　　抬起头，我看见玻璃罩已经打开，当中的人睁开了眼睛，手里拿着那片叶子。  
　　他在看着我。  
　　那双眼睛恢复了神采，就跟窗外的庭院一样绿意盎然。  
　　“对不起，吵醒你了……”他的声音很低，有点沙哑。  
　　“不要紧……”我低下头装作看别的地方，“这片叶子，是华莲带来给你的。”  
　　“我知道。”他笑道。  
　　“她还让我代她跟你说声谢谢，谢谢你帮她复活了X。”  
　　“X他们复活了？”他转过头去，似乎在看着窗外的庭院，“很好，这样他们的安全就有保障了。”  
　　“他们现在都在战场上吗？”我问。  
　　“是的，”他转过头来，笑道，“只可惜我无法参加了。”  
　　他说得轻松而随意，我却从其中感觉到了一丝失落。  
　　“阿光。”  
　　“是……！”  
　　这突如其来的称呼，让我回应得有些迟疑。  
　　他叫我“阿光”，而不再是客气而疏离的“摇光教授”。  
　　这是第二次。  
　　第一次是在高速公路上，在几乎快要成为一堆废铁的车子中，虚弱不堪的他紧紧按住我的肩膀，气若游丝地恳求我离开。  
　　连我自己都感到吃惊，九死一生中，那倏忽而过的一个称呼，竟在我的脑海中留下那么深刻的印记。  
　　“谢谢你，还有Alkaid，不顾一切救我……”他说。  
　　我突然语塞。  
　　Alkaid静静坐在我的脚边，窗外的阳光漫进来，给她的银色装甲镀上了一层温暖的金黄。  
　　虽然是一定会出现的道谢的话语，但当真正从他口中说出时，我却不知道该用什么话来应对。  
　　我有足够的勇气回想那可怕的遭遇，但不一定会再有那样的魄力去做出同样的事。  
　　“那么好的一个人，要是死了，我真的不知道应该怎么办才好，恐怕连继续生存下去的意志都会丧失大半吧？”  
　　那个时候，我好像是这么想的，而现在，在如此安静的一个病房里，面对着那样一个绿意盎然的庭院，这种曾经赐予我莫大勇气的信念，好像褪去了先前一直罩着的美丽梦幻的外衣，显出了一丝不合时宜。  
　　但是，当我将目光转回躺在医疗舱里的这个人时，又突然觉得，自己当时会那样的不顾一切，也是理所当然的。  
　　“这也是我应该做的，而且你不也……”  
　　“对你的伤，”他趁机转换话题，“我很抱歉。”  
　　“对了，”我转而看向他手中的叶子，再次换了个话题，“这片叶子，有什么特别的涵义吗？”  
　　“啊，这个啊……”他笑道，“这个叫太阳之叶。”  
　　“太阳之叶？”  
　　“日本北部有一个岛屿，名字叫做神居岛，”他抬起手，将叶子拿到眼前端详，“岛上有一棵大树，这种叶子就是在那棵树上长出来的，全世界也只有那棵树，会长出这样的叶子。”  
　　“原来，它来自那么遥远的地方……”  
　　“这种太阳形状的叶子每五年才会出现一次，”他轻轻转动叶柄，“而且，就算同一棵树上长满了许多叶子，其中也只有极少数的枝桠才会冒出这种奇特的太阳之叶。”  
　　突然想起华莲，还有那匹名叫“X”的白色麒麟，他们不远万里地将太阳之叶送到他手里，是想向他传达什么信息呢？  
　　“神居岛有一个传说，”他笑着说，“当碰见太阳之叶时，就会产生一个奇迹。”  
　　“奇迹？”  
　　“虽然不知道是什么奇迹，但一看到它，我就觉得前所未有的安心，”他将叶子小心地放回枕边，转头定定地望着天花板，“他们一定能够平平安安地回来。”  
　　之前从信箱中取出太阳之叶的时候，我也是这样的感觉——  
　　就好像是，握住了一个细小的、未知的希望……  
　　我希望你也能就此平平安安。我在心里暗暗说道。  
　　“对了，Alkaid是不是也在这里？”他突然将头往上微微动了动，显得有些艰难，“让她也一起过来吧。”  
　　脚边的Alkaid闻言一动，眼中顿时溢满了异常温柔的辉光。  
　　我将她抱到他的枕边。  
　　“此情此景，让我不由地想起小时候呢……”他侧过头抬起手，用微弯的食指关节爱怜地刮刮Alkaid的下巴。  
　　我的心突然一动。  
　　“北斗教授，我……”Alkaid的声音微微颤抖，“您还记得Akso吗？我的身体，就是她的身体……”  
　　他的手骤然停住，碧色的眼睛绽放出惊喜的光彩。  
　　“真的吗？我就说……”他微张手掌，在Alkaid背上来回轻轻抚摸，“你的举手投足怎么那么似曾相识，原来是这样，我一度还以为是自己的错觉……”  
　　他的动作微微牵动了插在手臂的导管，金色的阳光折射在枕边的太阳叶上，变换着美丽的图案。  
　　“Akso已经不在很久了，没想到，她的身体不仅没被销毁，还被重新利用，”他笑着说，“Alkaid，你分享了Akso的不少记忆，对吧？”  
　　Alkaid点点头。  
　　“所以，你一定也是记得她的……”他的声音很低，好像在自言自语，“B’T的记忆，竟然可以在人工头脑之外的部位保存下来，生命真是不可思议。”  
　　这时，门的那边传来轻轻的沙沙声，好像有什么东西在拍着挠着。  
　　打开门来，发现是巧比。门板的转动让它两个狗爪突然失去了支撑点，毛茸茸的一小团趔趄了一下，“吧嗒”一声，狗爪踏到地板上。  
　　它汪汪叫了两下，摇着尾巴从我脚边溜过，兴奋地跑向医疗舱。  
　　“巧比！”我忙追上去抓住它，“不可以扑上去啊。”  
　　巧比在我怀里呜呜叫了几声后，好像听懂了我的话，乖乖任我将它抱到舱前，不再乱动。  
　　“巧比今天有些特别，”他伸出手放到它的鼻子下碰碰，“我从没见它像刚才那么兴奋过，还以为这只小狗怎么也养不熟呢。”  
　　巧比伸出软软的舌头，亲密地舔着他的手指。  
　　突然想起那晚，它在我第一次拿起对讲机时的异常举动。虽然我现在还想不明白那到底是怎么一回事，但可以肯定的是，巧比当时那么做，一定是为了救他。  
　　窗外的阳光照亮了整个房间，到处都生机勃勃，那晚所有的忧虑、疑惑和恐惧，全被遍洒房间每个角落的光明荡涤殆尽。  
　　我告诉了他那晚在对讲机里看到的异状，以及巧比出人意料的反应。  
　　他静静地听着我说，脸上渐渐露出了不可思议的神情。  
　　“阿光，这怎么可能……会不会是你看错了？”Alkaid坐在他的枕边，小心翼翼问道。  
　　巧比则安静地趴在我的膝头，好像不关它事似的。  
　　“不，既然巧比那时的反应那么激烈，那么应该是确实有什么事发生才对，”他说，“阿光，可否麻烦你一件事？”  
　　“你请说。”  
　　“这个公寓与其说是我的家，不如说是一个‘秘密基地’，”他笑道，“X，还有皇国的其他两骑灵兽B’T，都是在这里的地下室被重新制造出来的。”  
　　“你……一直在做这件事？”  
　　“是的，灵兽B’T的复活一直都在秘密中进行，所以这个地方设置了最严密的监控系统。”  
　　“你的意思是，可以通过调阅当晚的监控录像来一探究竟……？”  
　　“是，”他点点头，“我也很好奇，到底是谁假扮古斯塔夫大人，目的何在。阿光，监控总机就在地下室中央工作台的左侧，麻烦你去把光盘取出来吧。地下室的入口在楼梯的后面。”  
　　他给了我两个密码。  
　　走出房间，绕到楼梯后面，果然发现一道很隐蔽的楔形门，是用极其厚重的超合金焊接而成的。  
　　输入第一个密码，走进第一道楔形门。  
　　门的另一边别有洞天，一道长长的通道以非常平缓的坡度往地下延伸去。  
　　通道内非常安静，装在侧边的两排灯发出淡蓝的光，有些清冷。  
　　通道的尽头，是另一个楔形门。  
　　输入另一个密码，楔形门无声地打开，一阵冷风迎面扑来。  
　　移步进去，幽冷的绿光霎时充满整个视野，并不强烈，甚至可以归入柔和一类，但就是让人从心底感觉到冷。  
　　里面是截然不同的另一个世界。  
　　异常广阔的一个空间。正对楔形门的地方凸起几个巨大的圆形机械台，上面空无一物。四壁嵌满了泛着幽冷绿光的仪器，错落有致的各种装置巧妙地填充了整个空间，又丝毫不显逼仄。  
　　数个机械手臂从天花板垂挂下来，以微小的幅度振动着，在四壁投下淡淡的影子。  
　　滤去了仪器运转的声音，周围不再有其它任何的动静。不同于在那个雪夜感受到的寂静，这里的寂静，坚硬，冰冷，漠然，没有一丝一毫的生命波动。  
　　太压抑了。  
　　为复生灵兽B’T，他在这个几乎与外界隔绝的空间里待了多长时间？  
　　中央工作台非常显眼，我很快在它的左侧找到了监控总机，打开记录舱取出里面的光盘，然后快步离开。  
　　我不愿在里面多待哪怕一分钟。  
　　走出最后一道楔形门，温暖的阳光从楼梯旁边的一个窗子照进来，心底的寒冷顿时被驱散。  
　　又按照他的指引，从二楼搬来一台小巧的便携式播放器，接驳到最靠近医疗舱的电源上。  
　　一切准备就绪后，我插入光盘，按下播放键。  
　　液晶屏上马上出现了已被记录下来的监控画面。画面分为八个小格，分别对应公寓的八个区域。  
　　他选定门口和正厅两个部分的画面放大，调整为高清显示，又将时间轴拖拽到我所估算的那个点附近——从我和他进入公寓开始。  
　　很快的，门口的监控画面上出现了我和他，以及鹰真和辉月的身影。  
　　看到画面上自己狼狈不堪的样子，我的脸顿时烫得厉害，但是一想到他也一样，心里又稍微平衡了一点。  
　　偷偷瞥了他一眼，发现他正专注地盯着画面，从脸上看不出任何情绪波动。  
　　于是我也努力宁定心神，将注意力转回监控录像上。  
　　那天晚上发生的一切，在屏幕上清晰地重现了。不是电影，不是电视剧，是实实在在发生过的真人真事。  
　　看着那个在鹰真和辉月离开后，因为一系列变故而惊慌失措的自己，一时间我有充当旁观看客的错觉。画面上那些场景，我真的亲身经历过吗？好像已经隔了一个世纪那么久远。  
　　正厅的监控画面上，我终于放下剪刀，奔向大门。  
　　“就是这里了！”我指向屏幕中的那一小格，“那时我听到了门铃在响！”  
　　刚说完这句话，我的背脊就突然一寒！  
　　因为我看见另一个小格中，门口的监视画面上仍旧空无一人！  
　　“北斗教授……”我的喉咙一紧，好像突然被什么东西抓住，“正厅和门口两个画面是同步的吗？没有任何时间差？”  
　　“是同步的，”他眉头深锁，“没有任何时间差……”  
　　“这怎么可能，”Alkaid的声音微微颤抖，“阿光你当时看到的到底是什么东西……”  
　　正厅监控画面上的巧比开始扑咬我，我冲向一侧的柜子取出枪指着它的头。  
　　此时门口的监视画面依旧空无一人！  
　　他按下暂停键，将对应对讲机屏幕的局部画面放大数十倍，当时对讲机的屏幕上，也是一片空白！  
　　是啊，这怎么可能？！  
　　“如果是阿光的错觉，巧比没有理由对她发动攻击，”他说，“它那时一定也感觉到了什么。”  
　　“那……到底是什么……？”  
　　“我也不知道……”  
　　他双手在键盘上飞快地敲击一阵，屏幕画面切换成了一个繁复的图表。  
　　他很快扫了一眼：“各项实时监控数值没有任何异常。”  
　　“可是，我明明就是在对讲机中看到了古斯塔夫……”  
　　“阿光，你对那个‘古斯塔夫’说了什么？他又对你说了什么？”他看看我，又看看我怀里的巧比，表情有些复杂，“为什么你最终没给那个人开门？能告诉我吗？”  
　　“我……”我顿了一顿，“我……问了他我父亲的名字。”  
　　“为什么？”  
　　“因为……古斯塔夫和我父亲，曾经是很要好的朋友。熟人之间对彼此名字的称呼是有着它很特别的地方的，而我，能够听辨出其中最细微的差别。在那么危急的情况下，我不敢轻易相信任何人，如果是真正的古斯塔夫的话，那么他在说出我父亲的名字时，应该会带上不同于机械性念白的语音特征。”  
　　“那么，是那个人对令尊名字的发音，与你预期的有差别？”  
　　“不，”我的寒毛开始倒竖，“那人在说出我父亲的名字之前，就消失了……”  
　　“等一等……”他突然盯紧了画面，“你来看。”  
　　“发现了什么吗？”  
　　我凑近屏幕，看到他已经切换回正厅的监控画面并放到最大，但镜头焦点瞄准的不是在门口握着对讲机的我，而是躺在沙发上的，他自己。  
　　沙发上的他头突然猛地向后一仰，继而浑身剧烈地颤动，表情极度痛苦。  
　　“北斗教授……”我心惊肉跳，“你那时怎么了……”  
　　“全身抽搐，”他淡淡地说，语气平静得吓人，“濒死的征兆。”  
　　我倒吸一口凉气。  
　　他调整了镜头焦点，那晚最恐怖的一幕在画面上持续重现、推进：我看到自己重重扣下对讲机坐倒在大门之前，巧比蹭过来舔着我的脸。几十秒后我突然站起身，举枪对准大门，僵直数秒之后突然惊慌失措地转了一个身，接着冲向沙发握住他的手，最后痛哭失声。  
　　这时我的手背突然一暖。  
　　——他将他的手盖在我的手上，轻轻握了一握后，松开。  
　　就跟画面中正在进行的差不多。  
　　他手心的温暖透过纱布传递到了我的手上。  
　　是感谢？抑或安慰？  
　　——此时，画面上的他已经停止了抽搐。  
　　而在另一边，门口的监控画面终于出现了古斯塔夫、B’T Levin和医疗队员们的身影，他们自半空降落，停在雨檐之外，古斯塔夫急急跳下B’T Levin的背，直奔公寓大门。  
　　这个才是真正的古斯塔夫。  
　　“转折点就在你扣下对讲机的那一刹那，”他调整时间轴，将那一部分重播了几次，“我的抽搐奇迹般地缓解了，心跳也很幸运地没有停止。”  
　　“可是……这和我在对讲机中看到异状有什么联系吗？”  
　　“我们不妨这样来理解……”他盯着屏幕沉吟片刻，转而看着我，“阿光，刚刚你说，‘那个人’在说出令尊名字之前就消失了？”  
　　“是的，之后对讲机的画面就扭曲变色，最后变成了雪花屏。”  
　　“这样……”他问，“方便告诉我令尊的名字吗？”  
　　“当然可以，”我点头，“我父亲的名字是，苏里萨兹·马克斯。”  
　　“苏里萨兹……马克斯？”他双眼蓦地睁大，“令尊的名字是苏里萨兹·马克斯？”  
　　“是的。这个名字……”我小心翼翼问道，“有什么不妥吗？”  
　　他挣扎要坐起来，却使不上力，我忙起身扶他一把，Alkaid则很快帮他垫高了枕头。  
　　“阿光，可否再麻烦你一件事？”他将头靠在垫高的枕头上，轻轻喘了几口气。  
　　“你请说。”  
　　“二楼书房的后面，是我的卧室，床头左边柜子的第一个抽屉里，有一个铁皮的小盒子，请你帮我拿下来……”  
　　“好的。”  
　　我上到二楼，进入他的卧室，很快在他所说的那个抽屉里找到了一个铁皮盒子。  
　　小小的一个，已经有点掉漆，但依旧看得出做工非常精细。  
　　回到一楼的房间，将盒子交到他手里。  
　　他将盒子放在腿上，小心地打开来。  
　　盒子里面铺着一层黑色的天鹅绒衬垫。衬垫中央，静静躺着一块小小的金属碎片，碎片深绿色，在阳光的照射下，折射出和他眼睛一样颜色的温柔辉光。  
　　他将那块金属碎片放在手心握了握，然后递给我：  
　　“看看上面镌刻的名字，是不是和令尊的相同？”  
　　我接过来，小小的一块碎片却沉甸甸的。  
　　上面有模糊的一行字：  
　　Thurisaz-Max，2024。  
　　我听到血液在耳朵里突突猛跳的声音，  
　　“是的，Thurisaz-Max……就是我父亲的名字！”我紧紧攥着那块碎片，双眼顿时蒙上一层雾气，“这到底是……”  
　　“这块碎片，来自我的B’T的人工心脏。”他说。  
　　B’T……？啊，对了，他是北方灵将，拥有自己的B’T。  
　　她的名字是……Max。  
　　我想起来了，他在菁英学园网络系统上的唯一标识名，也是Max。  
　　Max……  
　　过惯了一个人的生活，我连自己的姓氏都几乎忘掉，Max在我心中，变成了单纯的一个单词。  
　　原来，Max还可以是我的姓氏。  
　　以及，失去意识后做的那个光怪陆离的梦，我还模糊记得，父亲膝头那厚厚的一叠图纸，以及他和古斯塔夫之间的对话。  
　　原来是这样！  
　　“机械皇国的每一骑B’T，下至普通士兵骑行的留加旺，高至将校级军官搭乘的灵兽，都有各自鲜明的个性，无一不体现着与主人特质高度契合的设计理念。  
　　B’T是皇国最耀眼的财富，皇国重视每一骑B’T的设计和出产，对参与设计的人员有不同等级的奖赏。而提出最核心理念的那个设计者，名字会被刻入那骑B’T的人工心脏中永久保留作为嘉奖。  
　　皇国曾经贪婪地汲取这世界上每个角落能够为其所用的智慧。  
　　B’T的设计者可以是唯一的一个，也可以是为数众多的一群，他们可以存在于B’T设计阶段的任何一个环节，也从不局限于皇国之内。  
　　为避免参数外泄，同时为避免归属关系上不必要的混乱，在非特殊情况下，B’T设计者的身份是不能对B’T的主人公开的，同时B’T主人的名字也不为设计者所得知。  
　　皇国对此制定了一套非常严格的操作规则。  
　　其中的一项就是，设计者的名字被镌刻在B’T人工心脏的最深处，除非B’T的生命结束、人工心脏被取出回收，否则无法知晓。  
　　我的B’T名字叫Max，她是为了保护我而死，当我醒过来时，她已经成了一堆碎片。  
　　我留下了Max人工心脏的一块碎片作为纪念，无意中发现它刚好是镌刻了设计者名字的那一部分……”  
　　他缓缓诉说着，语调深沉。  
　　我看着金属碎片上模糊的“2024”，仿佛看到了重病的父亲半躺在躺椅上，很专注地在图纸上写着、画着的样子。  
　　父亲对古斯塔夫说：  
　　“这世上最强大的力量，不是用于掳掠屠戮的兵器，而是人的智慧和良知。  
　　“然而，能够容纳智慧和良知的，唯有人的血肉之躯而已。  
　　“无论那血肉之躯是强壮的，还是羸弱的。  
　　“所以，我们只要先教会那孩子珍惜自己和他人的生命，再设法保护那孩子不受任何外力伤害，就足够了……”  
　　——爸爸，您是对的。我现在手里攥着B’T Max的心脏碎片，上面刻有您的名字。而B’T Max的主人，此时就坐在我的身边。  
　　如您所愿，他拥有这世间最宝贵的智慧和良知，并且对于所有自由、热烈、奔放的生命，都抱持着最珍惜、最向往的深情……  
　　爸爸……  
　　我轻轻按住自己的胸口，感受着从中脉脉沁出的哀愁和温暖。  
　　“那晚救了我一命的，也许就是令尊的名字……”他说。  
　　“啊？”  
　　“你听说过‘卢恩符文’吗？”  
　　“卢恩符文？”我摇头，“那是什么？”  
　　“是古代北欧一种早已失传的魔法文字，每一枚卢恩符文都拥有一个北欧神话中的守护神镇护，依用法和符文的不同而有不同的意义。”  
　　“那么，我父亲的名字，和你说的卢恩符文有关吗？”  
　　“这只是我的猜测。令尊的名字‘苏里萨兹’，恰好是卢恩符文中象征保护和运气的‘Thurisaz’。  
　　它象征着‘雷神之锤’。那是北欧神话中最强的武器，它被雷神托尔挥动时会产生闪电和雷鸣，令雨水降临大地，万物生长，自神话时代起，就一直守护着人类和诸神。在古代北欧，人们经常仿照着它的形状制成项链当作护身符。后来，雷神之锤又衍生出其它种类的守护形态，卢恩符文就是其中之一。”  
　　“你的意思是，”我无比惊讶，“我父亲的名字‘苏里萨兹’，在那晚充当了卢恩符文的作用，从而保护了你？”  
　　“是的，按照神秘主义的观点，念诵是一种比书写更为强大的魔法，”他笑道，“‘那个人’遵从你的要求说出了令尊的名字，但在同时，也被这个名字所释放出来的力量彻底消灭了。”  
　　“所以，‘那个人’其实是……”我小心翼翼问道，“死神？”  
　　“是的，但这只是我的个人理解罢了，”他说，“如果对令尊的名字有什么冒犯，还请原谅。”  
　　“没关系，”我百感交集地摩挲着碎片上父亲的名字，它已经带上了我的体温，“这样其实很好，这样好像让我感觉到父亲依旧活在这个世界上……”  
　　“对不起，让你想起了伤心的事情……”  
　　“没关系，”我将已被攥得微温的碎片放回他手心里，笑道，“没有比让死神知难而退更令人开心的事了！”  
　　他愣了一愣，旋即将眉头一舒，报以一笑。  
　　视线轻轻一扫，我看到Alkaid的眼睛，无比的温柔安宁。她一直坐在他的枕边，静静地听我们说话。  
　　再次扶他躺下。  
　　“其实……”我弯下腰，将一直趴在医疗舱下面假寐的巧比抱出来，“如果不是它死命咬住我，我当时就直接‘开门揖盗’了。”  
　　——是的，开门揖盗，任死神盗走你的生命……  
　　“呵……”他看着安静的小狗，目光充满爱怜，“谢谢你，巧比。”  
　　巧比好像听懂了，“汪汪”应了两声。  
　　我们都笑起来。  
　　窗外的阳光更加灿烂了。  
　　“阿光，”他说，“你能告诉我，令尊是个什么样的人吗？”  
　　这时，我突然想到了一件很重要的事：父亲的照片。  
　　“北斗教授，请您等我一下。”  
　　我快步走到客厅，第一眼就在衣架上看到了我的外套。  
　　探向内袋的指尖因为紧张而微微冰凉。好在，那个信封还在，边缘虽然有些潮湿，但依旧硬挺。  
　　我生平第一次对一个信封的“坚强”充满了感激之情。  
　　小心翼翼地拿着信封，我回到他的床前。  
　　神奇的是，我的心情非常平静，再也没有之前在古斯塔夫宅邸时那种芜杂如草、无法控制的情绪。  
　　我从信封里取出照片，深吸一口气，缓缓地、轻柔地将目光落在上面。  
　　和我隐约预想的一样，那是一张合照。  
　　四周些微被雨水化开了，所幸父亲的位置在中间，并没有受到影响。父亲站在一群同事中间，闲适地交握着双手。背后是他当时供职的那间研究所，门前的樱花满树盛放，花朵与父亲脸上温暖的微笑交相辉映。  
　　熟悉而又陌生的样子，那是他还未被病魔侵蚀的时候。  
　　真好。  
　　我将照片拿给他看，告诉他哪一个是我父亲。  
　　他的眼中闪烁着惊喜的色彩，“令尊的样子，和我想象的差不多。”  
　　“爸爸他……”内心突然涨满了一种温暖而悲伤的情愫，我的嘴角不由地向上牵动，“他和你一样，是个医生，最爱喝香片……”  
　　“真的吗？”他惊喜道。  
　　“真的，”我点点头，心中充满了从未有过的自豪与骄傲，“他是世界上是最好的医生，也是最好的父亲。”  
　　话音刚落，我从他的眼中也看到了相似的自豪与骄傲。  
　　是不是为他那同样出自父亲之手的B’T Max呢？  
　　他小心地将照片递还给我，我将它装回那个信封里。  
　　“北斗教授，”我鼓起勇气，“你能告诉我……关于B’T Max的一些事吗？”  
　　“当然可以，”他笑道，“你想听什么？”  
　　“嗯……她的样子？”  
　　“她是以中国传统文化中的北方灵兽——玄武为原型而制造的一骑B’T，”他手里握着那块金属碎片，眼中的自豪与骄傲在阳光的照射下，更加的熠熠生辉，“拥有机械皇国最坚固的装甲，以及最强大的解析力。”  
　　最强大的解析力，辅佐他成为智者，最坚固的装甲，护佑他成为仁者。  
　　“那……她的性情是什么样的呢？”  
　　Alkaid、Rosemary、Levin、Akso、X……还有Keres……我所接触过的B’T，每一骑的性情似乎都很不一样。也许是因为接受了不同主人的血液，而触发的生命个体差异？  
　　那么，Max会是什么样的呢？  
　　“她……就像我的亲人一般。”他说。  
　　“亲人？”  
　　“是的……”他轻轻闭上双眼，好像在回想过去，“不知该怎么具体形容。一直以来，似乎她关心我多过我关心她。因为经常待在她的驾驶舱内，有时候我甚至连她的样子都有些想不起来了……”  
　　我从他的话中感到了一丝哀伤和自责。  
　　这个人，一直都是这么苛刻地要求自己的吗？  
　　“灵兽玄武，重启失败”，我清楚地记得，在自己陷入昏迷之前，有人慌慌张张跑进来，对古斯塔夫说了这句话。  
　　——B’T Max已经无法复活了。  
　　“北方灵将的血已经一塌糊涂，根本不能用了”。  
　　聪明如他，恐怕已经早有预感了吧？  
　　对Max，也对自己。  
　　然而他却表现得那样平淡如水，在方才那长长的一席对话中，还不时地透出温暖来。  
　　这平淡与温暖之中，究竟包含了几许哀痛？  
　　我想到了Alkaid，想到我与她相伴的日日夜夜，如果失去了Alkaid，我会变成什么样子？  
　　我想到了华莲，想到她俏皮地用手指轻轻敲打X的样子，虽然不清楚他们共同经历过什么，但我看得出来，他们之间，已经谁也离不开谁。  
　　Max之于他，就像Alkaid之于我，或者X之于华莲。  
　　都是拥有血缘关系的亲人。  
　　他一定有过对于失而复得的殷切期盼，甚至可能已经做好准备，去迎接那一刻的到来。  
　　可是现在，一切都戛然而止了。为了救我……  
　　也许我不应该以这么孩子气的思维去猜读他的内心——也许他是一早就有觉悟了呢？  
　　我突然被自己的这一问给问住了。  
　　如果一定要为活下去找一个理由，那么，他的理由是什么呢？  
　　我不知道过去的他是什么样子的。可是，与他相处的时间虽然短暂，但我仍可以从他的一举一动中深切感受到他对生命的珍视与热爱。  
　　然而，再细想一层，那好像也只不过是对别人的生命而已。  
　　那么，他对自己的生命，到底抱持着什么样的态度呢？  
　　我想问他这个问题，然后让他看着我的眼睛，说出他的回答。但我没有勇气。  
　　“北斗教授，”我的喉咙有些哽咽，“亲人就是这样的，越熟悉，就越记不清，我现在也想不起我父亲的样子了……所以，你无须过分自责……”  
　　“我明白，”他笑道，“谢谢你，阿光。”  
　　他的笑容，令我安心。  
　　——至少，他总不至于会放弃自己的生命的，只要他想活下去，就一定能活下去。  
　　日光轮转，落地窗外的光线渐渐猛烈起来。  
　　我走到窗边，拉上厚厚的窗帘。  
　　面对突然暗下来的视野，我有片刻的恍惚。  
　　这时我突然意识到，其实还有一个人，与我和他迄今为止所经历过的那么多事情，都有着千丝万缕的关系，但是，在先前我们两人那么长的谈话当中，却几乎未曾被提及。  
　　“北斗教授，”我犹豫了一下，转过身面对他，“我能再问你一个问题么？”  
　　适应了黑暗的双眼，看到他略微诧异的表情。  
　　“当然可以，阿光，你问什么都可以。”  
　　“古斯塔夫他……是北斗教授的上司吗？”我感到喉咙有些干涩，“他是个什么样的人？”  
　　“呵，这个问题并不难答，”他哑然失笑，“你为什么这么犹豫呢？“  
　　“因为……”  
　　“是的，“他似乎觉察到了我的窘迫，难得地抢了白，让我有台阶可下，”古斯塔夫大人曾是皇立菁英学园的院长，如果没有他的鼓励和帮助，我是成为不了北方灵将的，我很尊敬他。“  
　　“那么……”  
　　这时，屋外突然传来一阵机体的巨大轰鸣。


	26. 皇国往事

　　我刚跑到客厅，大门就打开了。一个有些眼熟的老人走了进来，步伐十分稳健。  
　　花白的头发，典型的东方面孔，气质非常儒雅——  
　　竟是高建木教授！  
　　我惊讶得一时手足无措。高建木教授难道也是机械皇国的人吗？  
　　有那么一瞬间，我对自己身处的世界产生了一丝怀疑。这一切难道不是一场梦？从被黑衣人袭击开始，奇怪的事情就一件接一件地发生，我最熟悉的环境，最熟悉的人，乃至与我最亲密的M’S，仿佛都在一夜之间，与某个遥远未知的世界产生了千丝万缕的关系。  
　　而我，似乎就置身于某个旋涡的中心。  
　　古斯塔夫也到了，他跟在高教授身后，关上了大门。  
　　“小光，”古斯塔夫站到我和高教授之间，向我介绍，“这是菁英学园历史所高建木教授。”  
　　他不再像上次在阿拉密斯面前一样叫我“小朋友”了。  
　　“高教授，您好。”我有点紧张地伸出了手。  
　　“你好，摇光，”老人握住我的手，慈祥地笑道，“我看过你一些关于东方古语的论文，写得很好。”  
　　“啊？谢谢您，那些只是一些很主观的想法而已……”  
　　这突如其来的赞扬让我受宠若惊。我的论文居然有人看？而且还是菁英学园历史所的首席教授？  
　　可是，他为什么会来到这儿呢？  
　　“当下我们最迫切需要的，恰恰是正确的主观判断，”高建木笑道，转而面向古斯塔夫，“我还是先去看看北斗吧。”  
　　“有劳了。”古斯塔夫做了个“请”的手势，高建木就朝楼梯右侧的房间迈开了稳健的脚步。  
　　“小光，你坐一会儿，”古斯塔夫对我说，“待会儿我送你回去。”  
　　说完，他也跟着高建木进了房间。房门关上了，大厅又陷入一片沉寂。  
　　我将Alkaid抱到膝上，彼此不说话，只默默地等待。  
　　比我想象中的快很多，十几分钟后，房间的门又打开来，但出来的只有高建木一个人。  
　　“高教授……”我站起来。  
　　“快坐下，不必客气。”老先生朝我做了个“请坐”的手势，自己也在旁边的一个单人沙发上坐了下来。  
　　“高教授，古斯塔夫他呢？”  
　　“他还有事情要和北斗谈，”老先生语气和蔼，“在他出来之前，我们就在这儿等一等吧。”  
　　“好的，”我站起身来，“那，那我去为您泡杯茶。”  
　　老先生愣了一愣，继而笑道，“好，有劳你了。”  
　　我很快就为他泡来一杯香片。不知不觉中，我似乎已经掌握了泡香片的要领了，受伤的手指没有造成任何的阻碍。  
　　“高教授，”我将茶放到他面前，“北斗他……还好吧？”  
　　“他的情况已经稳定下来，但是三天前的战斗对他的身体造成了非常严重的伤害，要恢复到之前的状态，需要很长的一段时间。”  
　　就算是在黑衣人袭击之前，他的身体也是很不好的吧？完全康复对他来说，会是一种奢望吗？  
　　然而我并没有勇气将这个问题问出口。  
　　“我们会给他使用最好的治疗方案，你放心吧。”老先生的声音一如既往的平静雍容，令人安心。  
　　“谢谢您……”  
　　“没有必要道谢，这些都是我们应该做的，不止是为了北斗，你在这次事件里也受到了很大的创伤吧，”老先生看着我，眼中充满关切，“现在，感觉好些了吗？”  
　　“还好……”这时我才感到自己的头仍是晕乎乎的，“就是……”  
　　“还很不舒服吗？”  
　　“我好像做了好多好多梦，经历了好多好多事，多到要把我的精神压垮……”我如实相告。  
　　“脑波融合术的后遗症是这样，不用担心，很快就会消退了。”  
　　“脑波融合术？”我被这个陌生却又能够顾名思义的单词吓了一跳，“那是什么？”  
　　“Alkaid，你还没有告诉小光吗？”老先生的目光转到了Alkaid身上，温和却又严厉。  
　　“还没有……”Alkaid低声说道。  
　　“你已经是小光的B’T，应该让她知道，你为了帮她付出了多大的努力，这是B’T的权利，而了解这些，则是主人应尽的义务。”  
　　“啊，应尽的义务……！”老先生略显严厉的话语，让我不由地坐直了身体。  
　　“您说得对，高教授……阿光，”Alkaid从我膝上坐起来，转过头用明黄的双眼看着我，“当时，我完成装甲更新并重启后，就听到医生说你有生命危险，原因是过度的刺激诱发了突发性的精神衰竭。情况万分紧急，于是我请求医生打开你的脑波通路，将我的脑波与你的融合，只有通过这样的方式，才能将你的精神从崩溃的边缘拯救回来。”  
　　“脑波融合？”我惊讶道，“Alkaid，你还具备这样的能力吗？”  
　　“是的，”Alkaid点头，“这是皇国赋予医疗型B’T的基础能力之一，虽然我的装甲已经更新，但仍旧延续了原先的核心构造。在医生的帮助下，我与你的脑波进行了融合。一开始，一切都进行得很顺利，但渐渐的，你在自造的梦境中越陷越深，差点令我也葬身在你的梦境之中，一旦我的脑波与你的融合，我就相当于也完全进入了你的梦境，如果我在梦境中丧命，那么在现实中也将死亡！”  
　　“Alkaid……”  
　　我紧紧抱住了他，梦中骑行于她宽阔的背上、被她好好地保护着的温暖和安定感，掺杂上陷她于危险之中的愧疚与不安，一下充塞心头，压得我有点喘不过气来。先前已经在梦中确认过一次，如今在现实中再次得到证实，确实是Alkaid，以现代科学仍旧难以企及的方式进入了我的精神世界。在那里，她化身回飞马的形态，为我发起了一场孤独的生死救援。  
　　不过，随着梦里种种场景再次于脑海浮现，更多的疑惑也随之而来。虽然荒谬和混乱是梦境的常态，但我总是隐隐觉得，自己在那个梦境里所经历的，并没有那么简单。  
　　“阿光，关于脑波融合模式下产生的梦境，其实与正常梦境一样都源于人脑中的海马组织。”  
　　似乎是因为看出了我内心的疑惑，又似乎是为了让我的思绪回到更重要的事情上面来，Alkaid跳出了我的怀抱，坐回了沙发扶手。  
　　“人类的脑干中有一个叫做海马组织的部位，这个部位储存了各种记忆，人在做梦的时候，这些记忆会投影到视觉和听觉上，造成所谓的假想现实，这种假想现实，就是梦。”  
　　“那么我在梦境中经历的那些，”我心有不甘地追问道，“其实都只是假想现实而已？”  
　　“这个……”Alkaid顿了一顿，转过头看着老先生。  
　　“梦境的发生源确实是海马组织，但梦境的成因和实质至今还没有确切的定论，”老先生说，“根据目前的研究水平，我同意‘假想现实’的说法，不过，假想现实也是基于真实的现实构造，它可以是心象，可以是想法，也可以是记忆。”  
　　“记忆……吗……？”我的心微微触动。  
　　“在这个前提下，多个脑波融合模式下的梦境，必然是多个假想现实的叠加，而且这种叠加不是无序的，而是被人脑自发调整到了高度自洽的状态。”  
　　“所以，”我小心地推论，“Alkaid融合进来的脑波，为我的梦境增添了营救的‘假想现实’？”  
　　“嗯，”老先生点头，“不过，由B’T的拟似脑波生成的假想现实，比人类要简单很多，Alkaid在你的梦境之中，应该只存在本体的镜像，而难以具备足以改变整个假想环境的能力。”  
　　我和Alkaid飞快地对视一眼。虽然老先生说得没错，但我们仍默契地对Alkaid曾在梦中显现的飞马形态秘而不宣。她在梦里告诉我的她的身世，我都记得清清楚楚，但我现在并不想分享给任何人听，包括老先生，它是独属于我和她之间的秘密。  
　　短暂的沉默并没有凝固住思考，对话推进到这里，已经慢慢触及到了某个我一直没有勇气去深入探寻的领域。  
　　“那么，高教授，后来……”我内心略有不安，“古斯塔夫融合进来的脑波，又让我看到了一些属于他的‘假想现实’，是吗？”  
　　“是的，Alkaid在先，古斯塔夫在后，他们共同构筑的‘假想现实’，将你从可能通向死亡的梦境中拯救了出来。”  
　　直到刚才，我都一直在琢磨自己获救的细节。古斯塔夫应该是发现我和Alkaid都有生命危险，才同样利用脑波融合术进入我的梦境中来。进入梦境后，他顺利救出了我们两个，可是……在他射出那扭转生死的惊天一炮之前，我看到的那些到底意味着什么，是心象，还是想法，还是……记忆……？  
　　我的头又开始隐隐作痛，眼前闪过妈妈和他先后从Levin背上坠落的那个瞬间。  
　　“高教授，我在梦中看到一些关于我父母的事情，那些事情，有的可以在现实当中找到参照，有的却不能，”我听到自己艰涩的声音，“我……我……”  
　　“没关系，不妨直说。”  
　　“嗯，”我鼓起勇气，“不知您对古斯塔夫和我父母的事情，了解多少？”  
　　“你是指，他们是怎么认识的吗？”  
　　“不，高教授，不止这些，”莫名的懊丧涌上心头，“我什么都不知道，除了小时候那些零零碎碎的记忆之外，从来没有人告诉过我，他们怎么认识、我妈妈怎么离开，我爸爸怎么死去……我都完全不知道……”  
　　老先生微微皱了皱眉，这也许是他得体地表达讶异的一种方式，“我还以为，古斯塔夫准将都告诉你了。”  
　　我不敢告诉他，我和古斯塔夫之间连基本的沟通都不曾有过——不，准确地说，是我从来都拒绝与他进行沟通。  
　　然而，是时候知道了，我在梦里看到的那些支离破碎的场景，如果用真相连缀起来，会是什么样子？一直以来，我都认为他是害死父亲的罪魁祸首，可事实果真如此吗？短短三天经历了这么多的事情，我原先无比顽固的想法，开始有了些许轻微的动摇。  
　　虽然这是我第一次见到高教授，但直觉告诉我，他知道很多事情，亦是可以信任的。  
　　“高教授，您能告诉我，关于古斯塔夫，还有我父母的事情吗？”  
　　“当然可以，这是你应该知道的。”  
　　“好！那么……”  
　　我正要起身为他续茶，却被他拦了下来。  
　　“不必，你只需静听就好。”  
　　“是。”  
　　“我想，古斯塔夫应该还没来得及告诉你，你受到胁迫和袭击的原因吧？”  
　　“是的……起初我也没想知道，以为只是帮忙分析一些语音而已。”  
　　“我很抱歉，没想到你作为分析专家的身份泄露了，让他们盯上了你。”  
　　“‘他们’……到底是谁？”  
　　“是来自机械皇国的暗面，他们的目的，是复活皇国的至宝——拉法尔。”  
　　“拉法尔……”我重复着这个陌生的名词，“可是这些和我的父母有什么关系呢？”  
　　“因为拉法尔的制作者，就是你的母亲，丽嘉上尉。”  
　　“什么？！”我简直不敢相信自己所听到的。  
　　“事情要从你的母亲受到皇国盛邀，成为高层的核心研究员之一说起。”  
　　我几乎屏住了呼吸，听老先生娓娓道来。  
　　“你的母亲丽嘉，确是难得一见的天才。你的父亲苏里萨兹虽是医生，但在机械工学领域也有令人惊叹的修为。  
　　可是，当年你父亲只顾埋头救治病患，并无意迁往能够提供更多发展机会的地方，你母亲便勉强随他待在家乡小城，在一家小研究所供职。  
　　平心而论，小研究所确实委屈了你母亲。古斯塔夫准将与你双亲皆是同窗好友，你母亲不甘就此埋没，冲动之下便瞒着你父亲向他求助。  
　　古斯塔夫准将深深理解你母亲的苦恼，却始终不肯答应你母亲的请求，因为他太了解皇国了，知道你母亲根本不适合那个地方。  
　　而你母亲当年心高气傲，屡次被古斯塔夫拒绝后，不知道用了什么办法，绕过了他，辗转将早已备好的自荐书交给了皇国。  
　　出人意料的是，皇国原本十分繁琐的接收程序，在你母亲这里被精简了再精简，从初次自荐到正式接收只花了短短一周，快得所有人都来不及做任何准备和思考，包括一直被蒙在鼓里的古斯塔夫准将，甚至是你母亲自己。  
　　后来我们才知道，你母亲的核准书上的三个认证签名，均是机械皇帝的御笔亲书，这在皇国的历史上绝无仅有。  
　　皇国很快就派人将你母亲接走了，听古斯塔夫准将说，那时你才刚三岁，也许什么都不记得了。  
　　你母亲从皇国的技术中层做起，不到一年便凭着令人咋舌的能力跃升至顶层阶级，直接隶属机械皇帝，为其研发皇国的终极B’T——拉法尔。  
　　在机械皇国，B’T的设计图和基本材料都是由机械皇帝直接交给技术部门的，然后由技术部门按照设计图及皇帝的指示来进行B’T的制造工作。  
　　而拉法尔与任何一骑B’T完全不同，那时我虽在技术部门担任要职，却没有接收到有关拉法尔的任何资料，最后交到我手中的，只有一个陌生的卵状物，以及机械皇帝的一道奇怪的指令。  
　　那个陌生的卵状物便是拉法尔的最初形态。机械皇帝命我将卵状物置于零下200摄氏度下保存，令它以极其缓慢的速度生长。  
　　这项指令，我和我的继任者一执行便是十几年。  
　　后来指令终于撤销，卵状物从超低温环境转移到常温环境，开始发生令人难以置信的变化。有一天，它吃了一只蚊子，吸收了蚊子的特性，开始从卵的形态产生变形。  
　　自从产生了初次变形，机械皇帝的指令便开始密集下达，技术部门在皇帝的命令下给它喂食各种生物，除了昆虫之外还有小动物和猛兽，到最后连工作人员都不放过。  
　　拉法尔将各式各样的生命体吸收到自己的体内，然后持续不断地变形、膨大，速度越来越快，最后吞没皇国主塔，羽化成终极形态。它的最终形态，就是机械皇帝的B’T。  
　　拉法尔最终形态的完成，会令机械皇帝成为这个世界上唯一的神，而代价是整个地球的毁灭。在机械皇帝绘制了几百年的蓝图中，我们自始至终都是拉法尔的饲料而已。  
　　幸运的是，拉法尔最后还是被消灭了，被皇国的四灵将，以及一个少年，用足以媲美太阳的光芒。  
　　光，是拉法尔的唯一弱点。  
　　后来我们才知道，这唯一的弱点，是你母亲的功劳。你的母亲丽嘉上尉造出了拉法尔最初的卵，但也同时在它身上种下了惧怕光芒的瑕疵。  
　　这个瑕疵直到十几年后，拉法尔从超低温环境转移到常温环境进行正常增值的过程中才逐渐显现出来，所有人都无法去除这个瑕疵，便由它去，因为它实在渺若微尘。  
　　没有人料到，它最后却成了拯救所有人的希望。  
　　这个瑕疵在当初是怎么避过重重耳目被种下、又是怎么在某个环节出现疏漏而被察觉，现在已经不可能查清的了。  
　　然而，就在你的母亲从基础研究员一跃升至上尉军阶、即将拥有自己的B’T时，这个瑕疵却被人利用，成了古斯塔夫准将意图谋反的罪证之一。  
　　经过数百年的吞并和扩张，机械皇国的幅员已经十分辽阔，人口更是不在话下，只是终年隐蔽在漫漫黄沙中不为人所知而已。然而，无论国家形态多完美，人心总是最难控制的。  
　　无论是在皇国内部，还是外部世界，都有大大小小的力量在与皇国抗衡。其中最大的一股，来自一个名叫‘埃奇姆’的组织。  
　　‘埃奇姆’是什么时候开始出现的已不可考，当皇国意识到它的存在时，它的脉络和战力已经足够在外部世界的很多地方为皇国的流亡者提供庇护。同时，它仍旧不断在皇国内吸收认可、向往或者留恋外部世界的成员。  
　　其实，皇国并非一直与世隔绝，在筑牢壁垒的保守力量与决意脱离的“埃奇姆”这两个极端之间，有着大批持中立立场的人。曾有一段时间，皇国与外部世界保持着克制的亲近状态，一批批将领被派出去交流学习，与外部世界同样优秀的人才建立友谊，如果情况允许，甚至可以邀请他们为皇国效力。  
　　你的父亲母亲，和古斯塔夫准将就是这样认识的，但在那之后不久，由于察觉到交流过程中不可避免的人才和技术外流，皇国逐渐倒向了保守力量这边，最终关闭了对外正常交流的通道。  
　　在这期间，亲手造出了拉法尔这件事，日夜折磨着你的母亲，再加上思念你和你父亲，她彻底封闭了自己，身体很快衰弱下去，甚至数度濒临死亡。皇国能够医治任何肉体上的疾病，但对心病却是束手无策。  
　　为了帮你母亲打气，古斯塔夫准将多次向机械皇帝的代理人提出请求，让你母亲回去故乡休养一段时间，但他的请求却屡被驳回，驳回理由每次都一样：丽嘉上尉身份特殊，必须严密保护。  
　　古斯塔夫准将不忍见你母亲抱憾而死，在屡次遭到驳回后，竟打算铤而走险，瞒过机械皇帝偷偷将她带出皇国几天，让她与你和你父亲小聚。  
　　你母亲返乡的日子，恰好是B’T Alkaid诞生的那天，不过她来不及看自己的B’T一眼，便跟随古斯塔夫准将踏上了返乡之途。  
　　然而，这一切都瞒不住机械皇帝的代理人。他不仅知道古斯塔夫准将要擅自将你母亲带离皇国的计划，还知道你母亲在拉法尔身上偷偷做了手脚。  
　　古斯塔夫准将的战力在皇国首屈一指，在战场上，就是同时出动一万骑B’T都未必能够打败他。代理人害怕他们带着拉法尔的资料加入‘埃奇姆’，如果他们加入了‘埃奇姆’，将给皇国造成不可估量的威胁。所以，代理人派遣出了最为精悍的兵力，意图斩草除根。  
　　而古斯塔夫准将并不知道大祸即将临头。他越过皇国边境后，便用通讯将他们预计抵达的时间和地点告诉了你父亲。考虑到Levin不是具有内驾驶舱的B’T，而你母亲的身体既没有受过训练，又十分虚弱，高空及高速环境可能会对她造成严重的不良影响，于是古斯塔夫准将在通讯中又嘱咐你父亲准备好应急药品。  
　　然而，就在他们到达之前，为了诱使古斯塔夫准将首先出手，好更为师出有名，代理人派出一个分队，在你的故乡投下了核弹。  
　　在你的故乡投掷核弹，本就是机械皇国秘密作战计划的一部分。皇国为了更迅速地征服世界，几百年来在各地制造的政变、暗杀和恐怖袭击不计其数。皇国几乎每一个战士手上都沾满了鲜血……  
　　那一颗核弹彻底摧毁了古斯塔夫准将的心理防线，再加上还带着你的母亲，一场本该势均力敌的战斗，瞬间就逆转为毫无胜算的亡命之旅。  
　　雪上加霜的是，你的母亲在古斯塔夫准将与敌军缠斗的时候不幸从Levin身上跌落，当场死亡。  
　　还有你的父亲……当时，古斯塔夫得知核弹已经投下，立刻告诉了你父亲，让他待在防空洞里千万不要出来——”  
　　“可是，可是爸爸他怎么还……”  
　　困扰我多年的梦魇的谜团原委，在老先生沉重的讲述中，逐渐剥落了一直缠绕其上的迷雾。现在，它本来的面目与我只有一步之遥。  
　　心脏疯狂地跳动，我却握紧双拳，将这个不断在我心中以凄厉的声音久久回荡着的问题，压缩成了仅有双唇颤动的程度。  
　　“这是因为——”  
　　这时，门“啪嗒”一响，把我一下拉回到了现实中来。一瞬间，我感到积攒在脑部的血液重新回流到了四肢，心脏的跳动也恢复到了正常的水平。更重要的是，那份因为即将触碰到谜团原委而剧烈扩张的情绪，也突然急流勇退了。  
　　是古斯塔夫，他从北斗教授的房间里走了出来。并不算柔和的灯光在墙上投下了他的身影，显得锋利而瘦削。  
　　为了帮助妈妈，最后却害死了爸爸，而且与妈妈一起跌落核爆地狱的，就是眼前这个糟糕的人。那么后来，在他身上又发生了怎样的事情呢？  
　　连我自己都感到意外，我比想象中的冷静多了，也许二十年的时光就是一针绝佳的镇定剂。不过即便如此，我的心中仍是装着愤恨的，但又有一些庆幸：他在如此关键的时刻插了进来，打断了这个最重要的讲述，可与此同时，我自己其实还没有准备好去承受那个即将显出原形的真相。  
　　“北斗还好吗？”老先生问。  
　　“没事，请您放心，医疗小队今晚会在这里守着。”  
　　“好的，那我等他们到这里之后再走吧。”  
　　“那就有劳您了。小光，”古斯塔夫转身对我说道，“我送你回去吧。”  
　　我突然有些犹豫，是不是该进去房间和北斗教授道别呢？而且，老先生的讲述还没结束，爸爸为什么要离开地下室，以及古斯塔夫为何还能像现在这样站在这里、说要送我回家。我应该怎么做，才能有机会再将这个讲述接续上呢？  
　　“北斗睡着了，”他看出了我的一半心事，“别担心，你可以随时来看他。”  
　　“好。”我稍稍放下一颗心来。  
　　“高教授，”我犹豫了一下，最后还是朝着老先生微鞠一躬，“希望……很快能再与您见面。”  
　　与老先生道过别后，我便抱起Alkaid，随古斯塔夫离开。  
　　B’T Levin早已守候在门外，若不是探照灯偶尔扫过，它几乎与冬季早到的夜色融为了一体。  
　　被他小心翼翼地扶上Levin的背，紧接着感到身后一沉，他也骑了上来。  
　　“小光，坐稳了，”他双手绕过我的后背抓住Levin的缰绳，将我围在那窄而安全的一个圈内，“Levin，不要飞太快。”  
　　“是，古斯塔夫大人。”  
　　Levin扬起头颅发出一声高亢的嘶鸣，一抬前蹄，冲上了天空。


	27. 循音复道

　　天色渐晚。  
　　公寓群很快就变成了脚下的风景，积木一样的屋子散发出微蓝的光，在偶尔流过的薄云遮罩下，阑珊的灯火像飘进了沙子的眼睛一样闪烁不定，一个不留神，就消失在渐浓的夜色之中了。  
　　Levin特地放慢了速度，但在我看来依旧快得不可思议。黑黢黢的山，半明半暗的河流，集束光纤一般的公路，还来不及收入眼底，便通通在顷刻间掠过了又掠过。  
　　我和古斯塔夫之间彼此无言。好在有夜风灌满双耳，成为一道杜绝尴尬的无形屏障。  
　　大雨过后的天空格外干净，一弯新月高挂，光芒皎洁。碰着脚下是暗处的时候，那光便显出它一直隐藏的威力来了，软刷一般，迎面刷过急速飞驰的我们，轻柔地。先是Levin的头和颈，然后是古斯塔夫抓着缰绳的手，接着是我怀中的Alkaid，最后是我自己。  
　　那霜一般的奇特白色，让一切在瞬间无所遁形。  
　　我看到古斯塔夫的手，手背上起起伏伏的青筋，山脉一般，那已经是一双接近老年人的手。  
　　一切在瞬间无所遁形，包括岁月。  
　　又想起那个梦，在梦的尽头，他也是这样带着妈妈的，他想带她回家，家却没了，人也死了。还好，现在，他还能带我和Alkaid回家。  
　　这样可不可以让他心里好过一点？  
　　“在想什么？”他问。  
　　“嗯……”我决定先抛出一个和自己不那么有关的问题，“希中士最终能够见到总统吗？”  
　　“他目前受到的所有限制，都是严格按照国土安全法的授权进行的。”  
　　“这并不意味着他见不到总统吧。”  
　　“他在拉法尔可能藏匿的地方待了一个月，在拉法尔被消灭前，他不能接近总统。拉法尔消灭后，他爱怎么样都行。”  
　　“嗯……他表现出了惊人的勇气和魄力，不能让像他这样的人流血又流泪吧。”  
　　“这个你不说我们也会的，等他精神恢复好，他的医务职能会首先解除冻结。”  
　　“那就好……其实我还在想，”我坦诚道，“你是不是知道，你不在的那半小时里，高教授和我说了什么。”  
　　我看见他抓着缰绳的手有片刻的凝滞。  
　　“嗯。”  
　　这个回应如我所料。  
　　“那么……你就没有什么想说的吗？”  
　　身后很安静，我只听到自己轻轻叹了口气。  
　　Levin微微侧过了头，黑水晶般的双眸掠过一丝疑惑，随即又恢复到永夜般的深邃与宁谧。  
　　我懂得Levin的沉默源于礼貌，却不解他的沉默来自何处。  
　　我们仍旧身在郊区，在越过了一座小小的山头后，我的脚下出现了一块熟悉的土地。  
　　橙花公墓。鸟瞰视角下的橙花公墓，在这安静的夜晚并没有和逝者一同睡去，在它松散的六边形区域内，那些属于它的丘陵、平地和河流，都依着墓碑排列的脉络，闪烁着半明半暗的灯光。  
　　是镇魂灯。这是橙花公墓的传统，当冬天的夜晚到来时，会在墓区点亮比平时多两倍以上的灯光，以此抚慰那些或许在寒夜会感到一丝冷意的灵魂，陪伴他们直到第二天第一丝晨曦的到来。  
　　札吉老师还好吗？说起来，自从那天之后，就再没有出现墓地遭到破坏的消息了，警方的侦查也似乎不了了之。  
　　我注意到，墓园之中有一块区域的灯光比别的地方密集，从位置推断，应该是H国难民逝者最集中的墓区。是了，距离他们的纪念日没几天了，各种纪念活动也会如这区域的灯光一样密集的吧。  
　　叶山所长怎么样了呢？他也会参加吗？他能够得到他想要的信息吗？  
　　对了，古斯塔夫是国土安全部的首席顾问，那么，他知不知道呢？他对这件事情，又抱持着怎样的看法呢？  
　　种种的想法和疑问在我的脑海里起此彼伏，一刻不停。但我感到累了，于是就闭嘴了。  
　　这时，前方突然出现流光溢彩的一片。  
　　是市区。  
　　雀跃和落寞两种截然不同的感情突然在我心中交织起来：  
　　终于要回家了！和Alkaid一起，告别那段噩梦般的经历，告别那些莫名的愤怒，讨厌的疑惑、恐惧……可是，为什么会感到落寞呢？  
　　大家明明都说，明天我还能见到他的。但隐隐的不安仍在我内心浮动，是的，明天我还能见到他，可后天，大后天，大大后天……  
　　——以后呢？  
　　他们告诉我北斗没事。可我不知道自己为什么又突然产生了这样悲观的想法。  
　　Levin轻盈地在风中踩踏，漆黑的四蹄后跟竟燃烧着银白色的磷火。摄人心魄的美。  
　　假如站在地面往上看的话，这四朵磷火，也许会被误认为是四颗流星吧。  
　　Levin开始降低飞行高度了，地上的景象渐渐放大，清晰。夜幕真正降临了，路上的车辆密集起来，璀璨的流光犹如动脉中的血液，奔腾着，跳跃着，各色楼宇都亮起了灯，星星点点的灯光犹如夏夜的虫鸣，在舒缓起伏的地上无边无际地铺展开去。  
　　星空仿佛被倒置在了脚下，目眩神迷。  
　　真是一个漂亮的城市，这就是我生活的地方。  
　　无声无息地掠过一个普通民宅红色的屋顶，Levin稳稳地降落在我寓所旁边的一条小巷中。  
　　他放我和Alkaid下来，很快又跃上Levin的背，略一扯缰绳，让Levin调转了一个方向。  
　　往前走了几步后，他又回过头来：  
　　“高教授来不及告诉你的那些，就由我来告诉你吧。”  
　　“啊？”  
　　“一会儿回去之后，注意查看邮箱。”  
　　“好的……”  
　　他一甩缰绳，Levin随即发出一声高亢的嘶鸣，略一扬蹄，便带着他冲上了被灯火照耀得红彤彤的夜空，四蹄后跟的银白磷火宛若流星，转瞬消失不见。  
　　走出巷子，隔壁那对年轻夫妇正好迎面走来，有说有笑的，也许是刚刚走完亲戚、或者刚刚在外吃饭回来。小婴儿在粉色的婴儿车里动着，一双眼睛亮晶晶的。她很用力地将头歪向一个方向，好像在看什么东西。  
　　Levin正是往那个方向飞去的，莫非它四蹄的银色磷火吸引了她？  
　　四颗流星划过天际，那确实是很神奇的一个景象——而我，刚才竟就坐在那流星之上飞驰。  
　　我略显狼狈的样子把他们吓了一跳，惹得他们跑上前来一阵嘘寒问暖。  
　　于是我编了个谎，说是半路遭遇歹徒抢劫被划伤了脸，住院观察了两天刚回来。他们对我关切极了，年轻的妈妈还说要帮我换药。婉言谢绝之后，才各进各的家门，但我的心中依旧暖洋洋的。  
　　推开家门，看到熟悉的摆设，心底即刻生发出一股久违的亲切感来，就连因久未开窗而略显憋闷的室内空气，都被我嗅出了温馨欢乐的香味。  
　　两天的时间很短，于我却好像是一场漫长的噩梦。幸运的是，这噩梦好像已经彻底过去了。  
　　第一件事，就是打开电脑，登录邮箱，设置新邮件到达提醒。  
　　第二件事，就是翻箱倒柜找到一个随手被我丢在抽屉里很久的赠品相框——也是家里唯一的相框，把爸爸的照片小心地嵌进去，摆在书桌上。  
　　这样就可以天天看到他了。  
　　用力地推开窗，让外面风吹进来一些，又打开饮水机的电源让它加热。一切都跟以前一样。我换上了舒服的睡衣，和Alkaid一起坐在沙发上，靠着或抱着柔软的靠垫，发呆。  
　　修复过的Alkaid体态异常优美，而且似乎比原先轻了些，从沙发的凹陷度可以看得出来。多少个日夜相守一起，我和她早已熟悉彼此。更何况，我和她现在已是血脉相连。  
　　血脉相连……原来这种感觉是如此的令人心安。  
　　虽然内心记挂着北斗教授，记挂着邮件，但我的精神确实需要放松一下，现在和Alkaid一起默默坐着发呆，对我来说就是最好的放松了，从那么恐怖的遭遇中侥幸逃生，此刻这种安宁祥和，就算只有短短的一瞬，也是极其珍贵的。  
　　——当然，没有人会希望它只有短短的一瞬……不要乌鸦嘴，我告诫自己。  
　　水很快开了，而邮件还没到达。我为自己泡了一杯热热的牛奶。Alkaid帮我在缠有纱布的各个部位贴上防水膜，方便我淋浴。  
　　很快地冲了个澡，洗去一身的疲乏，很舒服。走出浴室，看见Alkaid坐在沙发一头，已经把换药用的各种东西都准备好了。  
　　突然觉得有点不好意思：受了伤，就成了最受照顾的那个。  
　　纱布一块一块、或一条一条地从伤口上揭下来、或解下来，很疼，我本来最怕疼，但因为是Alkaid在帮我弄，所以我是完全放松的。  
　　修复过的Alkaid，爪子灵敏度比原来提高了很多，几乎可以媲美人的双手了，所以整个换药的过程很顺利。  
　　“会留疤吗？”我随口问道，其实我并不很在乎这些，不过就是一副皮囊而已。  
　　“不会的，”Alkaid帮我贴上最后一块纱布，“古斯塔夫说，他直属的医疗队拥有最好的技术。”  
　　我对他虽有感激之情，却连在Alkaid面前都不知该如何表达出来——并非对高教授的话有什么怀疑，只是我还无法自如地直面他在我心目中形象的悄然改变。  
　　一切都来得太突然了。而令我最为不安的是，他对我的好，似乎包含了些许迫不及待的意味。一直以来，我都在有意识地躲避他，而现在，我第一次有了想了解他更多的冲动。  
　　又去查看邮箱，仍旧没有新的进来，不过，这些天来，邮箱中倒是积压了十几封，多是取消语言调查委托的事务函。  
　　以为十拿九稳的千川语调查计划，因为这次变故，也不知要推迟到什么时候才有成果。  
　　即便是做出了救人和自救的壮举，还是要面临失业的前景啊……  
　　和以前一样，我一一回复过去确认，同时告知他们不妨将自认为无用的语料都转让给我。  
　　处理完工作上的事情后，新邮件还是没有到达，我便顺手登录了“核爆孤儿之家”。  
　　将两天内每个新帖和新回复浏览了一遍。没有发生什么大事，除了一个小会员在回帖中随口询问之外，就没有什么人对身为骨干之一的他的去向有任何疑问了。  
　　大家自得其乐。想来他平时也并不是天天登录发言的。  
　　我微微松了口气。  
　　“Judem”和“Raidow”都不在线。“Raidow”已经有很多天没登录，而“Judem”五天前才登录过一次。  
　　“Judem”又带来了一首无名的提琴曲，有点悲伤，却又带着温暖。  
　　“Alkaid，”我将Alkaid抱到书桌上，“B’T Judem的主人你见过吗？他是一个什么样的人？”  
　　“没见过，但我知道南方灵将在皇国是公认的艺术家。”  
　　“艺术家？”我惊奇地问，“皇国也培养艺术家吗？”  
　　“当然不是，”Alkaid说，“皇国只培养科学家、军事家、医生和战士，要说有什么特别的地方，也只是会在培养过程中注重突出个人的天赋罢了。”  
　　“他们现在……”我望向窗外，看到深沉的夜色之中，灯火渐次阑珊，“应该都在战斗吧？和北斗教授复活的灵兽B'T们一起。”  
　　“在你昏睡的时候，我听到他们的交谈，”Alkaid坐在一本字典上，轻轻叹了口气，“他们说，四灵将缺了北方一角，战斗可能会变得异常艰辛。”  
　　“希望他们都能平安归来……”  
　　“一定可以的。”  
　　“您有新的邮件，请注意查收。”  
　　来了！我猛地坐直起来，原本平淡的提示语音，此时听起来却像炸雷一般，让人一阵阵心慌。我感到手脚的温度似乎瞬间被抽走，之前的那些放松和闲适，一下都消失得无影无踪了。  
　　“Alkaid……”我向她抬起一只手，马上就被她握住，“我不敢打开……”  
　　“那就先不打开，”她用冰冷的鼻尖碰了碰了我的那只手，“等做好心理准备再看。”  
　　“不不，”我咬了咬牙，“我早就做好了，一直在等着这一刻。”  
　　“万一……我是说万一，”Alkaid说，“令尊的死因，和你之前认为的并没有什么不一样，你会怎么办？”  
　　“你问，我会怎么办吗……我……”  
　　如果真的是这样，我会继续痛恨古斯塔夫吗？可是，如果高教授说的都是真的，那么，在那个关键的通讯发出之前，在更早的那些时光里，故事就已经和我认为的大不一样了。  
　　打一开始，就已经不一样了，那么后面差异再大，不也是理所应当的吗？这是我必须直面的现实吧。  
　　深吸一口气，我从论坛切回到了邮箱页面。  
　　发信人是古斯塔夫，没有任何附加文本信息，只显示带有五个附件。我鼓起勇气，将邮件打了开来，打包下载。  
　　五个附件，是一个扫描文档，以及四个音频文件。看到音频文件的那一瞬间，我的心中就有了一些理所当然的预判，但我控制着自己先不去打开它们。  
　　我先打开了那个扫描文档，发现是一份作战报告书。  
　　屏住呼吸，开始阅读。  
　　编号：KB1-4249203498310239  
　　密级：绝密  
　　执行单位：机械皇国S级1~30作战部队  
　　督战单位：机械皇国代理人内务部  
　　作战地点：M国星港市  
　　作战代号：“沉岛”  
　　作战难度：S  
　　皇国历523年9月12日，中将古斯塔夫·约尔曼、上尉丽嘉·伏格尔二人同时离境前往M国星港市，与流亡抵抗组织“埃奇姆”核心人物瓦尔德普雷迪停留区域出现高度重叠。  
　　补充线报显示，瓦尔德普雷迪系因伤在星港市滞留，此前被名为苏里萨兹的退役军医收留于地下掩体进行治疗，料已基本恢复行动能力。苏里萨兹·马克斯，即上尉丽嘉·伏格尔之丈夫。  
　　为防止拉法尔资料外泄，同时阻断“埃奇姆”势力的蔓延，机械皇国代理人决定效率先行，在M国星港市执行“沉岛”行动，一次性对上述人员进行彻底抹除。  
　　计划制定详情如下：  
　　首先，鉴于M国地缘局势恶化，不排除展开核战可能，故本次作战手段确定为核子武器袭击，以便隐藏皇国势力，并转嫁压力于多个敌对国；其次，拟由S级第4作战部队对中将古斯塔夫之B’T Levin通讯线路进行监听，由此获知目的地精确坐标；再次，瓦尔德普雷迪虽个性谨慎，但不喜袖手旁观，可利用虚假通讯诱使苏里萨兹脱离掩体，令瓦尔德普雷迪与之同行前往地面；最后，为因应古斯塔夫与B’T Levin的强大战力，拟出动S级1~3、5~30作战部队，因代理人未下达生擒命令，待核弹投下后，便可对其进行围剿。  
　　……  
　　我呆坐在电脑前，手脚冰冷，上下牙止不住地打战，可是，与其说是因为愤怒，倒不如说是因为震惊。  
　　原来，投下核弹的不是敌对国，而是机械皇国；原来，他们针对的并非只是古斯塔夫和妈妈，为了提高作战效率，竟然不惜以一整个城市的人命为代价；原来，让爸爸重回地面直面死神的不是古斯塔夫，而是……  
　　虚假通讯……我的目光从扫描件上移开，慢慢地转移到了那四个音频上面。  
　　我戴上耳机，用颤抖的双手打开了编号最为靠前的一个。  
　　“苏萨，我现在带着丽嘉出发，”从耳机中传来的是古斯塔夫的声音，“三个小时后，小光就可以见到妈妈了。”  
　　“真的吗？这么突然，不过这真是……太好了……”  
　　我猛一心惊，虽然心里隐约做了些准备，但父亲的声音还是来得过于突然。他的声音很模糊，甚至有些失真，但他固有的音色和语调并不受这些影响，即使时隔十数年，还是让我一下就听出来了。  
　　没想到，我在拿到了他的最后一张照片之后，还能再听到他的只言片语。  
　　鼻子一阵阵发酸，嘴角却不由自主地想要上扬，即使知道那是他生命接近终点的发言。他当时并没有告诉我妈妈要回来，是为了给我惊喜吗？  
　　他的话还没说完，音频就戛然而止，第一个音频，就只有短短的这两句对话。  
　　我压制住重放的冲动，马上点开了第二个音频。  
　　是一个陌生的非常焦急的声音。“马克斯医生！他们要在星港市投下核子弹！快躲到地下防空洞！立刻！马上！”  
　　我凝神屏息等了两秒，等来了音频结束的提示音。这段音频并没有收入父亲的回应，说不清楚到底是庆幸还是失望，我只感到有些呼吸困难，紧接着点开了第三个音频。  
　　“苏萨！听着！”又是古斯塔夫的声音，“快带小光进防空洞！他们马上就要投下核子弹，快——！”  
　　父亲依旧没有说话，但我听见重重的“啪嗒”一声，应该是他慌乱地关闭了通讯，准备带我下去防空洞。  
　　我想起来了，应该就是接到这两条消息以后，他用《王子与贫儿》将我哄下了防空洞，为了不让我感到害怕。  
　　我的心跳得飞快，好像那死别又将再次到来。  
　　还剩最后一个音频了，肯定就是爸爸生前接到的那最后一个通讯，最后的真相，最恶毒的谎言，就藏在这短短的20秒音频中。  
　　这是所有四个音频当中时长最长的一个。  
　　没有什么可以畏惧的，我甚至是幸运的，能在有生之年，得知至亲死亡的真相。  
　　我控制着自己的手指，让它们尽量不要颤抖，然后按下了播放确定键。  
　　“苏萨，我成功阻止他们了……弹头虽然落下了，但核子辐射已被我和Levin彻底无效化……”古斯塔夫的声音听起来很疲惫，“但我得先回去一趟，向机械皇帝解释这一切。丽嘉……丽嘉被我安置在星辰大厦一层，那里很安全，你现在马上接她吧，地面是安全的，带上药品，她在等你，恨不得马上见到你……”  
　　“……好的，我马上到！”  
　　是那句话，我永生难忘的那句话，父亲对着通讯器说的那最后一句话，就这么淡淡地、硬生生地、却又顺理成章地再次传入我的耳中。  
　　如果当时他没有关闭通讯器，恐怕这个时候我已经从耳机中听到了年幼的自己撕心裂肺的愤怒哭喊吧。  
　　音频播放结束了，耳边陷入一片沉寂。  
　　我呆坐半晌，让自己恢复一些精神，然后倒回去重听了一遍古斯塔夫的话。  
　　是的，古斯塔夫的语音并不是他本人。也许除了这个通讯的伪造者和策划人，这个世界上也就只有我，能在听见古斯塔夫叫父亲“苏萨”的那个瞬间，对其判定为假吧，各中语调微妙的差别，甚至连父亲他自己也辨别不了。  
　　那么亲密的朋友，那么诚恳的话语，那么叫人信服、叫人内心充满了希望的言告……原来都只是精心设下的死亡陷阱。  
　　我努力控制自己不去回想父亲向我道别的那一幕，不去想象他在生命的最后时光走过的那条地狱之路。我不停地告诫自己要冷静，一切都已经过去了，与其让自己再度陷入悲愤不能自拔，不如振作精神，读完作战报告书的下半部分——  
　　我擦去左眼差点掉落下来的一滴眼泪，将目光重新聚焦回那份扫描件上。  
　　……  
　　作战过程基本顺利。但出现数个与计划存在出入之情况，简要汇报如下：  
　　一、瓦尔德普雷迪已于计划执行前夜离开星港市，但在核子弹投放前二十分钟即将相关消息告知苏里萨兹，并催促其尽快进入掩体。据第25作战部队报告，核袭发生后一小时，部分“埃奇姆”成员曾有向星港市靠近救援之举动，但最终因忌惮皇国势力，未能成行。  
　　二、苏里萨兹与丽嘉育有一女，时年七岁，核袭击发生时，被苏里萨兹强困于地下掩体，因古斯塔夫拒不透露其行踪，故得以苟活。其名于核袭一个月后才公布于生还者名单，已超过计划相关有效覆盖期，且因年幼，与拉法尔、“埃奇姆”均无密切关联，故予以放行。  
　　三、上尉丽嘉死于高空坠落，中将古斯塔夫与B'T Levin重伤被捕，一并带回机械皇国处理。或受苏里萨兹之死刺激，中将古斯塔夫战力剧增，导致执行单位损失惨重，1、3、9~14、23~27作战部队全灭，其余编队均有不同程度的人员或B’T损毁，获内务部许可，对其中部分作报废处理。  
　　以上。  
　　……  
　　本能地按了按鼠标，发现翻不了页，原来，作战报告书到这里就已经结束了。我靠上椅背，试图放松紧绷了很久的后背，但发现自己仍不由自主地在颤抖。  
　　这时，我感到手边一热，原来是Alkaid将重新热过的牛奶往我这边推了推。  
　　“谢谢……”我发现自己的声音有些嘶哑。  
　　“阿光，”她看上去有些犹豫，好像不知道应该上前安慰我，还是就在原地维持现状，“文档和音频我这边都同步了……我都知道了。”  
　　“嗯，打一开始我也不打算瞒着你的。来。”  
　　我抱起她，让她坐在我的膝上。  
　　抱着Alkaid的感觉很安心，我的颤抖渐渐平复下来。  
　　“我有点担心你……”  
　　“我真的没事，都过去了，”我把她圈进怀里，感受着她金属的身体慢慢带上我的体温，“你知道吗，就在刚才，我好像突然想明白了一些东西。”  
　　“什么……？”  
　　我的目光始终没有离开屏幕。“你有注意到这些音频文件的拷贝时间，以及这份作战报告书的扫描日期吗？”  
　　“没有，怎么了？”  
　　“是在我们遇袭的前一个月。”  
　　“你的意思是，”她说，“这些音频和作战报告，他早就想交给你了？”  
　　“嗯，但至少在打电话让我去找他前，他就改变了主意，最后只给了那张父亲的照片。”  
　　“他为什么要改变主意呢？让你知道并不是更好？按照这些资料，星港市的惨剧，阿光的爸爸妈妈之死，错并不在他啊……”  
　　“这正是我刚才想明白的地方。”  
　　“我不明白……”  
　　“Alkaid，因为他真的觉得是自己害死了爸爸妈妈，而且……他还一直在小看我，”我抚摸着她银白冰凉的金属耳朵，心中并没有愤怒，“他一厢情愿地认为，幸存下来的我，必须得有一个可以一直仇恨的对象，保持强烈的愤怒，怀揣尖锐的不满，才能获得继续生存、乃至前行的动力。机械皇国太大了，我也不了解，所以不是一个具体的目标。而他自己，就是唯一的适合对象，他宁可压着这些东西不给我，也不愿意接受我得知真相之后随之而来的愧疚，和歉意。”  
　　“这人也太自以为是了吧！虽然出发点很好，但是这样真的……让人很不舒服。”  
　　“嗯，但是，”我喝了一口热牛奶，全身渐渐地暖起，“星港市被毁，爸爸妈妈被杀，我成了一无所有的孤儿，从那时起，我遇到的所有不幸和挫折，以及随之而来的各种痛苦和迷茫，如果有人能够在随后的漫长时光中为此担责，就意味着我不必再自行背负。将所有一切归咎于他人，确实能让自己活得轻松很多……”  
　　Alkaid的耳朵动了动，让我手心微痒。  
　　“可是，如果长此以往，是会被愤怒蒙蔽双眼，甚至被愤怒本身所吞噬的，我不希望自己变成那种糟糕的人，Alkaid，我算是想明白了，”我说，“能为我的人生负起责任的，难道不是只有我自己而已吗？”  
　　不知怎么的，说完这句话，我感到心里轻松不少，那些一直以来压着我的某种沉重的东西，渐渐地土崩瓦解了。  
　　“阿光，”Alkaid的声音听起来有些小心翼翼，“我突然想到，我从来没有问过你，星港市核爆之后，到来到新大陆之前，你过得怎样……虽然，你之前提过进了很好的福利院……”  
　　“你不用担心在我伤口上撒盐噢，我不是好好的吗，”我的手掌还是盖着她小小的脑袋抚摸，“你听说过‘博爱’孤儿援助计划吗？”  
　　“没有，你是这个计划的受益者？”  
　　“嗯，当时听说是遍布世界各地的，现在应该没有了。比起其他不幸的孩子，我过得还算不错，虽然后来换过好几个寄养家庭——”  
　　“为什么？你都从来没有对我说过这些……”  
　　“哈，你放心，并不是因为想要掩盖什么伤痛，”我把她往怀里拥了拥，“而是比起与爸爸在一起的时光，真的没有特别深的感触。愿意在战火中收留孤儿的，都是可敬的人，无论是出于爱还是出于责任还是两者兼有，我都感激他们——当然，可能是运气问题，我遇到的，都是责任大大多过爱的。”  
　　“嗯，责任多过爱……我不大能体会这种感受。”  
　　“就是你明明本能地抗拒做某一件事，但出于良知，出于道义，或者受人之托，又或者，仅仅出于小小的甚至一瞬间的恻隐之心，还是去做了……就比如，叶山所长被困在深山里，我让你一定要去营救他，那种感觉。”  
　　“你这么说我就懂了！责任多过爱，确实是不怎么愉快的体验。”  
　　“所以以前我一直认为，‘博爱’计划的名字起错了，应该称为‘责任’计划才对，”我笑着说，“不过后来，我又有了截然不同的想法。”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“在战火蔓延的时代，爱是一种很珍贵也很奢侈的东西，但如果在这种情况下，还是有很多人愿意负起救助甚至抚养他人的责任，那也是爱的一种，一种从更广的范畴上去定义的爱……以‘博爱’为名，名副其实，我是这么想的。”  
　　“阿光……”  
　　“‘博爱’计划的众多参与者身体力行，潜移默化教会了原本什么都不懂的孤儿何为‘责任’，孩子们长大之后，也必定首先会为自己负起责任。”  
　　我感到自己的心底慢慢变得坚实起来，那是一种和过往有所不同的力量和安稳。  
　　“下次看到他，我一定会当面告诉他这件事。”  
　　Alkaid趴在了我的膝盖上。她没有说什么，但我想，她一定会喜欢并认可我的想法的。  
　　这时，一直漫无目的地驻留在屏幕上的目光停在了某个地方，我注意到了一处细节——  
　　报告书的左上角有一条倾斜的短线，大约一公分长，看上去像是订书钉的痕迹。  
　　可是，给我的报告书明明只有一页，是后面还有内容被拿掉了吗？才刚安定下来的心，又开始隐隐的不安起来。  
　　还有什么事情是他不想让我知道的？  
　　膝盖突然一沉，继而一轻。转眼间Alkaid已经从我身上跳起来，跳到了屏幕前，用极为良好的平衡感控制住身体不往下掉。她银色的爪子搭着那个疑似订书钉的痕迹，“阿光，是这里吗？”  
　　我点点头，心中暗赞她的机敏。“皇国的作战报告书有没有固定的范式？第二页起，还有什么必填项吗？”  
　　“据我所知是没有的，但是，我发现了比这更有意思的东西。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“这里，”她把爪子移到文件中间的一大块区域，“看出什么吗？”  
　　我盯着她所指的地方努力地看了一会儿，并没有发现什么。  
　　“也是，太淡了，人类的肉眼可能很难组织出来。”  
　　“到底是什么东西？”我按捺不住好奇。  
　　“这块区域有一个水印。”  
　　Alkaid给出了答案，但即便从这个结论反推，我也只能隐隐约约看出一些更像是因为扫描仪瑕疵而造成的额外像素点。  
　　“我从这里，还原出了一个单词。”  
　　“什么词？”  
　　“‘Gagnrad’，贡拉德。”  
　　“什么意思？”对我来说，这是一个完全陌生的词。  
　　“我查了一下，字面意义上，是北欧神话中奥丁曾经用过的假名，奥丁用这个假名隐瞒身份，与聪明的巨人瓦夫苏鲁特尼尔比赛智慧……唔，看不出和这个事情有什么关联……”  
　　“不……”我盯着那个痕迹，双眼有些发胀，“如果出现在这里的‘Gagnrad’具有衍生意义，那么可能就是‘皮囊’一类的东西，比如重造了身体的战士？”  
　　“嗯，也许是说明执行‘沉岛’任务的部队构成也说不定。”  
　　“那就不是我们关心的重点了，所以问题又回到了第二页是什么内容上面……”  
　　热牛奶下肚，我感觉到了逐渐难以抗拒的困意。  
　　“阿光，你应该休息一下了，有什么疑问，我们可以慢慢琢磨，你现在最需要的，是休息。”  
　　“好，听你的……”  
　　关机之前，我把那四个音频做了好几个备份，毕竟那上面有爸爸的声音，等有时间，我会再细听，甚至做一些模拟。  
　　需要弄清楚的事情，并没有随着一些谜底的解开而减少，可即便如此，几乎就要被疲惫压垮的我还是乖乖地躺在了阔别已久的床上，我是真的很累很累了。  
　　就暂时将心中留存的疑问搁置一旁吧。  
　　窗外已经没有多少灯光，夜空露出了它本来面目的一角，黑漆漆的，竟然可以看到几颗星星。  
　　想了想，我还是顶着困意拧开台灯，侧身从书桌上拿下那个装有父亲照片的相框。  
　　我看着那照片。和战报上描述的地狱截然不同，照片上的父亲对着我微笑，头顶的樱花正在盛放。  
　　身边的大家都在笑着，大家当时应该都很开心吧。我凝视着照片中的人们，努力地回想着。  
　　其中好几个人的样子我都有点印象，小时候有一段时间，我常去父亲的研究所里玩，也许他们都轮番逗我玩过。还有一种更开心的猜想是，就在他们拍下这张照片的时候，小小的我正站在照相机旁边对他们做鬼脸。  
　　我发现，边缘有两三个人的面容因为被那场雨的侵蚀而模糊了，很可惜。不知道照片上的其他人现在身在何处，他们还活着吗？过得好吗？  
　　我把相框放在枕头下面，今晚，就让父亲的笑容陪我入眠吧。  
　　头挨着柔软的枕头，闻到那熟悉的味道，之前被强压的睡意立刻漫上脑海。强迫症发作，强撑着摸索到通讯器打开，确认它不是处于静音状态，才又重新睡下。  
　　“Alkaid，明天我还要上班的，记得叫醒我……”意识已经半沉半浮，我喃喃说道。  
　　这时，通讯器突然传来“叮叮”两声，是视讯通话的请求。  
　　“摇光教授，你睡下了吗？”  
　　熟悉的声音传来，我揉揉眼睛咬牙起身，又反应了好一会儿，才惊讶道：  
　　“阿拉密斯少将？”  
　　“是的，”她的声音听起来平缓而闲适，“抱歉这时候打扰你，本来明天再联系你不迟，但我想还是早一点比较好。”  
　　画面上的她未着军服，只穿着一件丝质的睡衣，睡衣上隐约显出水痕，雪白的脖颈和凸起的锁骨勾勒着优美的形状。  
　　“有什么事吗？“我是第一次看见她这种装扮，有些紧张。  
　　“菁英十周年学园祭的‘海上之夜’你会参加吧？我想请你……再帮我们一个忙。”


	28. 海上之夜

　　七天后，菁英迎来了十周年学园祭。  
　　在菁英学园供职五年，直到今天，我才从烫金的“海上之夜”宣传册上了解到“海上之夜”与它的渊源。十年前，菁英学园初创时资金极度不足，找不到合适的地块兴建校舍，在一段相当长的时间里，整个学园的经营和运作完全是在一艘租借来的报废军舰上进行的。  
　　换句话说，不同于它诞生于沙漠的前身，新大陆国立菁英学园的摇篮，是在海上。  
　　而“绿洲号”的前身，就是这艘曾经作为摇篮的报废军舰，经过多年的改装和修缮，它已全然褪去了昔日的武装和冰冷，上下浮动着属于尘世的繁华气息。  
　　对我来说，直到登船为止，唯一美中不足的是，从进入码头开始，新大陆语的出现频率就节节攀升，广播、地标、指示牌，到处都有它的影子。  
　　新大陆语的推广速度，似乎越来越快了，这可不是什么好现象。等候大厅里的电视正播放新大陆军在H国的一项最新战果，在新大陆语的播报之下，更添一重怪异的感觉。  
　　新闻说，新大陆军在“黄沙地带”边缘的一个集中营里，发现了施行屠杀的痕迹。“手段非常残忍，有近一百具尸体，头骨都碎掉了，”一位指挥官接受采访时说，“可奇怪的是，它们不像外力击打或射击所致，倒像是嘴里被塞进了炸弹，爆炸的威力由内而外传导，把头骨炸毁。”  
　　大厅里似乎没人在意这则新闻，只有我隐隐觉得，它或许是某种草蛇灰线，但也仅止于此。  
　　H国的又一残暴行径被揭露出来，而且发现地点又非常靠近“黄沙地带”，这倒是为启政总统减轻了不少压力。  
　　当我握着宣传册在“绿洲号”游轮顶层的旋转宴会厅找到位置坐下时，出席“海上之夜”的人已经来得七七八八。  
　　Alkaid蹲在我脚边，光亮的银白色脖颈上系着一个黑色的蝴蝶结丝带，衬得她高贵而优雅。  
　　而我就没她那么淡定了。  
　　“Alkaid，”我压低声线，用脚踝轻轻碰了碰她，“我这一身看上去真的还行吗？”  
　　“你这都问了第四遍了，”Alkaid同样压低了声线，“你这样穿真的很好看，你要相信阿拉密斯少将的品味！”  
　　“好吧……”  
　　我微靠椅背，有意无意地盘弄着礼裙上的小坠饰。一个不留神，思绪又飘回到了登船之前。  
　　就在距离“绿洲号”从帕多拉瓦港口拔锚向翡翠海进发仅仅只剩一个半小时的时候，我被阿拉密斯生拉硬拽到了离码头最近然而也有十五公里之遥的商店街重新搭配服装。  
　　“摇光教授！”看到我的那一刻，金发碧眼的冷傲美人少将第一次对我露出了属于世俗女性的惊讶表情，“这可是菁英学园的‘海上之夜’，你这种休闲打扮是会遭到群嘲的！”  
　　当时我穿着的已经是衣柜里最正式的一套正装套裙了，它只在需要参加正规学术会议时才会被我从衣柜里恭敬地请出来。  
　　“‘海上之夜’不是学术会议，而是学园高层与新大陆官员最重要的交际场合，如果你只打算躲在一旁当壁花，那怎样穿都随意，”她扶着额头，一副苦恼的样子，“可是，这次你是身负重任啊！”  
　　“嘿嘿不敢当……”我讪讪道。  
　　“给我打起精神来，你行的！”她拉着我进店，“你得让他眼前一亮，才能引诱他多开金口。”  
　　“阿拉密斯少将，”我在挂着各种高档服装的衣橱前不知所措，“那位校董，真的是因为疾病缠身才深居简出的吗？‘绿洲号’也不是多好的游轮，这次他突然决定露面，到底是因为什么呢？”  
　　“我也不清楚，”她修长的指尖扫过一排又一排的礼裙，“除了知道他是总统的弟弟，关于他的其他情报少得可怜，我们也是凭借你上次提供的那些黑衣人口音，利用‘金莺’联结整个新大陆的市民资料库筛选分析多次，才最终将线索勉强锁定在他身上的。”  
　　“说起这个‘金莺’，感觉你们很依赖她的样子，她的计算准不准的？可别白忙活了。”  
　　“你还不知道她的由来吧？”阿拉密斯神秘一笑，“她保留着皇国很多珍贵的数据，尤其是关于拉法尔的资料，迁移到新大陆后，又集合了外部世界的几大数据库，可以说是这个世界上最渊博的半人工智能了——当然，是绝对忠诚于我们的。”  
　　“好吧……听起来很厉害，就希望她别百密一疏掉链子了。话说回来，菁英学园也算是机械皇国的遗产，这个人当初是如何当上校董的，是因为他哥哥的身份吗？”  
　　“不，当时总统还未在政界崭露头角。”  
　　“那？”  
　　“当时，新大陆是逃离旧世界的人们最好的落脚点，对机械皇国的人来说也是。经过讨论，大家一致认为将皇国遗产集中于公立大学是最稳妥的方式，”她拿起一条白色的裙子看了看，又挂了回去，“这就是菁英学园建立的初衷。但是，那些从灭亡的皇国出走、最后来到新大陆的军官没人拥有足够的财力，所以需要第三方提供重建所需的大笔资金，而就在那个时候，他正好出现了。”  
　　“以振兴教育的名义吗？”  
　　“是的，很纯粹的说辞，他不止资助了菁英学园的重建，可以说，现在新大陆不少基建的背后都或多或少有他的资金在活动。”  
　　“因为总统支持的关系吗？”我隐约嗅到了官商勾结的腐败气息。  
　　“不，总统并没有给过他任何支持，倒是总统从他不遗余力的基建上获取了不少声望。”  
　　“那这次你们是怎么怀疑到他身上的？就靠我提供的口音和公开的市民资料库？”  
　　“也不全是，‘金莺’只能完成一部分。在我们独家掌握的资料里，有他前后相隔十年的两张照片，以及学园祭宣传片上的那几秒动态图像。通过对比，我们发现一件奇怪的事，那就是，在这些媒介上，他的面容几乎没有什么变化。按理说，一个男人从五十岁到六十岁这段时间里的容貌变化应该是很大的，可是他没有。”  
　　“好诡异……会不会是皇国的改造人？”我提出一个猜想。  
　　“皇国的记录里并没有这个人，现有的新大陆技术也做不到将皇国的改造人再一次改头换面。”  
　　“那就是他保养得特别好？”  
　　“也不是完全没有可能。但就是这个特点，令他明显有别于其他的嫌疑对象。”  
　　“不过，”我苦恼地抓了抓自己的头发，“如果真要我去和一个皇国的改造人打交道，我好怕自己会突然被杀啊，你们这次又不在我身边……”  
　　“不用担心，‘绿洲号’上有我们的人，”她加快了脚步，走到另一个衣橱前，“而且，目标人物的公开身份是校董，在‘海上之夜’这么重要的场合，是绝对不会做出出格的举动的。”  
　　“也就是说不排除在私下场合……哈哈我说笑的！我重复一下任务内容，”我跟在她身后，好像副手在向她汇报工作，“我今晚要做的就是接近这位校董，尽量与他谈话，了解他的语言习惯，并向我们返回尽可能多的分析结果，对吗？”  
　　“完全正确，”她终于在令我眼花缭乱的衣橱里挑出了一件递给我，“这样有助于我们进一步确定他的身份，好制定接下来的应对方案，我们会派人保护你的——去试试吧。”  
　　我低头一看，是一件中等长度的黑色连衣裙，后背开得还不小。  
　　“好吧……”我硬着头皮走向试衣室。  
　　“还有，你的鞋跟太高了，我也帮你换了一双差不多但是低跟的。”  
　　她从导购员手里接过一个盒子递给我。  
　　“这样啊……”我有些犹豫地接过盒子，“那么重要的场合却不穿高跟鞋，真的可以吗？”  
　　“你没穿过，不知道高跟鞋有多折磨人，而且，没有必要去迎合那些不合理的传统审美，”她说，“低跟就很好。”  
　　“好的，谢谢阿拉密斯少将。”  
　　我从她的话语中，感觉到一种独特的温柔的领导力。  
　　“摇光教授，”阿拉密斯的声音从试衣间的门外传来，“你应该自信些，经过上次的事，我们现在都很佩服你呢。”  
　　“谢谢阿拉密斯少将，”在只有一个人的隔间里，我的脸却有点发烫，“我不过是兔子急了也会咬人而已……”  
　　“事实上是，”她哈哈一笑，“很多兔子一辈子都没咬过人就被杀死了。”  
　　我脱掉套裙，看着镜子里的那个自己。确实，镜子里的自己和以前是不大一样，她的双眼变得比以前明亮了，她也敢对镜子露出略微自信的笑容了。  
　　穿上阿拉密斯为我挑选的礼裙，我站在镜子前再次端详自己。  
　　黑色的抽褶中腰裙，意外地适合我的身材，重复有序的叶型暗花也是我喜欢的样式，五分长的袖子、及膝的裙长既不会太保守也不会太奔放。  
　　就是后背开得还是有点儿低……再加上突然改换自己从未尝试过的风格，从只有一个人的隔间走到大庭广众下，我的内心仍是忐忑的。  
　　鼓起勇气走出试衣间，迎面而来的是阿拉密斯讶异的目光。  
　　“摇光教授，你长得真像你母亲，”她看上去很是感慨，“希望这个评价不会给你带来困扰。”  
　　“不会不会，”我摇头笑道，“我不像她还能像谁呢。”  
　　如果，我有妈妈的一半聪明就好了……  
　　……  
　　…………  
　　“阿光，阿光？”  
　　这时，一个凉凉的东西轻轻挠了挠我的脚踝，是Alkaid的爪子，把我拉回了现实。我这才发现身旁的座位有很多已经空了。灯光柔美，人声浮动，意气风发的菁英教员们和一本正经的新大陆官员三三两两聚在一起，他们或端着酒杯信步而行，时而停下来交换名片，或端着餐盘，悠闲地倚着会场四周布置的罗马柱餐台愉快地谈天说地。  
　　欢快的音乐在耳畔轻轻打着旋，我却突然陷入了深深的焦虑之中。  
　　我要找的那个人，并没有因为其尊贵的身份而姗姗来迟。此刻他正站在远处的香槟塔下，穿浅蓝色西服，头发发白，身材瘦高，正与一位看上去职位很高的女性官员碰杯。  
　　我看不清他的脸，从我所在的角度，他的脸刚好被香槟塔折射出的灯光遮盖了。将目光转向那位女性官员，五十岁上下，栗色头发，眼神干练……咦，好像有点儿眼熟？  
　　——是在橙花公墓和我同乘一辆摆渡车的女性！  
　　我赶紧低头翻看“海上之夜”的宣传册，想知道她是什么职务，又突然想到，即使有了嘉宾名录，我也没有任何线索能够将人与名字对上号。  
　　这时，有一个人在我旁边坐了下来，他坐下的动作有些粗鲁，压得椅子都发出闷响。  
　　明明还有那么多的空位，偏偏选择坐在离我最近的位置，这实在令人恼火。  
　　Alkaid双眼一闪，也发出了不满的嘶嘶叫，她很少这样的。  
　　强忍下心中不满，我抬头想看看到底是谁，刚好对上一双冰冷的灰色眼睛。  
　　“叶山所长？”我有些吃惊。  
　　“好久不见。”他淡淡道。  
　　他的胡子已经很久没有修剪，沿着两鬓，几乎要和那双愤怒的眉毛连在了一起。身上的西服皱皱的，一看就没有经过熨烫，而且他整个人比我之前在橙花公墓见到时还要瘦一些，精神也不怎么好。  
　　“……您还好吧？”  
　　“没想到你会在这里，”他从上装口袋里摸出烟盒，又放了回去，“嗯，好像受了伤？”  
　　“我就来随便看看，小伤不碍事的，就……前几天不小心从楼梯上摔了下来。”我随口编了个谎。  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“……”  
　　难耐的沉默。  
　　“所长您……不去和其他教授寒暄一下吗？难得今晚大家都聚在一起，您可是语言所的所长。”  
　　“我辞职了。”  
　　“啊？”我吃了一惊，“为什么？”  
　　“黑石州的一所大学提供了更好的职位，而且我太太——第二任太太也在那边等我。”  
　　“那我应该为您感到高兴。”  
　　“谢谢。”  
　　我的高兴确实发自内心，但是，我也对他的这个决定感到疑惑。他突然想要离开，是和国境线K段屠杀的真相有关吗？可是，他看上去一点儿也不像得到了某种梦寐以求的东西的样子，既不愤怒，也不悲伤，也不释然。  
　　——错了，我突然觉得自己的想法很轻佻，他怎么可能释然，他可是在那场屠杀之中失去了妻儿，支撑他走到今天的，正是追寻那个真相的决心，倘若那真相已经被找到……  
　　是的，我已经能从他身上感觉到浓浓的厌世的味道，这与真相是否找到、真相是如何完全没有关系，他终将失去过往的一切，如果在这世间找不到新的羁绊，恐怕连活下去的动力都会荡然无存……  
　　从这一点上想，他为新大陆语推波助澜的那些小伎俩，也实在算不上什么了。  
　　好在，如他所说，他的第二任妻子在远方等着他去相聚，新的职位也等着他去发光发热……希望是真的吧。  
　　“那……祝您今后一切顺顺利利的。”我说。  
　　“嗯，我在递交辞呈的时候，也附上了一份材料阐明方言部的存在意义，这会儿应该在校长的案头了。”  
　　“所长……”我还是有些感动的，“谢谢你。”  
　　“我走了。”  
　　这时我突然想到了一件事。  
　　“所长，”我眼明手快，一把抓住他的手，“您今晚并不是来参加‘海上之夜’的，对吗？也并不打算和这里的同僚道别，对吗？”  
　　我能感觉到他的手是冰凉的，而手背的静脉却在激烈地跳动。他在愤怒吗？因为什么愤怒？  
　　他看着我，灰色的眼睛却依旧是冰冷的。  
　　“嗯，该道别的我之前都道别过了，包括你。”  
　　“谢谢你把我列入你的道别名单，”我认真地看着他的眼睛，“那您今晚登上‘绿洲号’，是纯粹来欣赏夜景的吗？”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　我也不知道自己为什么这么关注这一点，总感觉有什么地方不对，却又说不上来。  
　　他的笑容有些僵硬。“我看上去不像一个普通的游客？”他反问我。  
　　“不，我没有任何质疑您的意思……”  
　　“‘海上之夜’结束之后，就赶紧回去吧。”他慢慢抽回那只被我抓住的手。  
　　“……好。”也许是我多心了。  
　　“再见。”他朝我随意地挥了挥手，就像在橙花公墓向我道别时一样。  
　　我看着他萧索的背影消失在大门处。  
　　“Alkaid，他还好吗？”  
　　“你怎么知道我刚才扫描了他？”  
　　“虽然你很讨厌他，但如果不扫描他，又不大符合你的行事风格。”  
　　“嗯，说得对，”Alkaid微微低下头，声音流露出了少有的忧伤，“他体内有异常活跃的肿瘤反应。”  
　　“果然是这样……”虽然早有这样的猜想，但Alkaid的诊断结果仍旧让我由衷地感到难过。黑石州的环境比较好，确实比较适合养病。即使是札吉老师，如果在听到自己昔日的对手也陷入了如他所经历过的被病痛折磨的地狱，他也会对无常的命运感到愤怒吧。  
　　不过，现在不是纠结这些事的时候，必须行动起来了。  
　　向前走了几步又停下——糟糕，我忘了一件重要的事！我应该最后利用一下他的所长身份，将我引荐出去的！  
　　转身快步走出大门想追回他，却已经太迟，他早已消失在灯红酒绿之中了。  
　　苦恼地回到宴会厅，面对门口那几排空荡荡的椅子。现在，该从哪里着手呢？令我大感沮丧的是，没有了叶山所长的牵线，我不知道应该怎样才能接近目标人物，来自被孤立的方言部的我，根本找不到人引荐，在场的人我一个都不熟，很多甚至连见都没见过。萨莎因为有战斗任务不能出席，古斯塔夫和高教授因为要调度其他灵将的行动也推掉了请柬……  
　　音乐的旋律正在缓慢地往高潮攀爬，而我的心却在一点一点地往下沉。  
　　“请问，是语言所的摇光教授吗？”  
　　一个温柔而清越的声音突然从背后响起，听起来是那么的熟悉。  
　　犹如黑暗的夜空被烟花照亮，突如其来的狂喜让我的大脑几近空白。  
　　“还有Alkaid，很高兴你们今晚能来。”那个声音又说，语气是故作掩饰的淡淡疏离。  
　　转身便一眼看到他。  
　　我的眼泪差点就掉下来。  
　　和第一次见面时一样，他脸上带着温和的笑意，浅褐色头发酷似狐狸尾巴，蓬松地垂向后背。  
　　唯一不同的是，那身标志性的白大褂换成了裁剪得体的米色西服。  
　　拼命地抑制住想要狠狠拥抱他的冲动，我有些紧张地握住他伸来的手，竟然惊喜地发现，他连发烧的迹象都没有了。  
　　看来一周来他的身体得到了很好的治疗。  
　　真的是……太好了。  
　　内心那阵狂喜的暴风骤雨倏忽而过，霎时有如万里晴空下的海面般宁静无波。  
　　“你好啊，北斗教授，”我笑道，“关于千川语，还有好些问题要请教你呢。”  
　　“随时奉陪，与你合作相当愉快，不过现在……”他会意一笑，“先一起去喝杯香槟如何？”  
　　“嗯，走吧！”  
　　与他一前一后地走向香槟山，我脚下的步子一下变得坚定许多。我想，这个时候的自己，在旁人眼里，应该是前所未有的自信的——如果他们知道以前的我有多糟糕的话。  
　　他带着我走到那两人身旁停下，保持着得体的距离，然后从香槟山上取下一杯递给我，另一杯给自己。  
　　“摇光教授，正如你所知道的，”小抿一口后，他用刚好会被旁人听到但又丝毫不显刻意的音量说道，“关于血液病的治疗，我们已经取得重大的突破，全身换血疗法很快就可以在新大陆各个州的一级医院实装了。”  
　　“听说这个疗法可以彻底治愈血液病，对吗？”我的心豁然敞亮，马上接着他的话题提问，也把音量控制在刚好能被旁人听到的范围。  
　　就买刚才短暂的空隙里，我查询了出席嘉宾的名单和照片。那位曾在橙花公墓与我有过一面之缘的女性官员，正是厚生省的大臣。  
　　在新大陆，战后创伤人群的治疗是厚生省最关注的事项。  
　　不禁暗暗佩服起他的随机应变来。他巧妙地选择了这一个突破口——既然目标人物兴趣不明、金口难开，那么，就从他的谈话对象尝试切入好了。  
　　“是的，彻底治愈。”他笃定道。  
　　“置换入病人体内的是完完全全的人工血液？”  
　　“是的。”  
　　“那真是……足以载入史册的一桩壮举。”  
　　“谈不上壮举，就是治病救人而已。”  
　　“北斗教授，”我突然想起了阿洛和小克，心里一动，“这里面，是否存在伦理上的困境？比如……我听到过一种说法，说如果把全身的血液换掉，就会冲淡和亲人之间的血缘关系，您怎么看？”  
　　“这……”他的眼神微动，表情突然变得严肃起来，“那我也想请问摇光教授，你愿不愿意为了维持那种所谓的血缘关系，而心甘情愿地被病魔夺去生命？”  
　　“当然不愿意，”我低头看了看Alkaid，隐隐有些控制不住情绪，“如果我死了，我的亲人岂不更伤心？他们又不是因为我身体里流着与他们相似的血才爱我，他们……他们是因为我是我，所以才爱我。”  
　　“阿光……”Alkaid金黄色的双眸突然亮了一下。  
　　抬头，也看到他碧绿色的双眼突然溢满了笑意。  
　　他是在对我的想法表示赞许吗？我和他进行这样的对话，起初只是为了吸引旁人的关注，而现在，似乎被赋予了另一层意义。  
　　“摇光女士……是称呼您为摇光女士吗？”背后响起了陌生的声音，“您说得很好。”  
　　是她，我们的交谈终于引起了她的注意。同时，穿浅蓝色西服的目标人物也跟着厚生大臣走了过来。  
　　厚生大臣的眼神在看到我的那一瞬间有些惊讶，我则对她报以友好的微笑。  
　　现在，近在咫尺的我终于看清了这位神秘校董的长相。也许是先前的期待值太高了，我的心里竟有隐隐的失望。这个人除了瘦高的身材，以及一张东西混血的面孔外，从头到脚都没有什么明显特征，不算年迈，也说不上年轻，属于很容易遗忘的类型。  
　　不过当务之急，是要把对话继续下去不能冷场，以吸引他也加入到我们的交谈中来。  
　　“谢谢，”我提起裙踞，对着他们两位微微欠身，“只是突然有感而发，让您见笑了。”  
　　相互报上了姓名和职务，交换了名片。  
　　厚生大臣的职务不止一个，还兼着新大陆的放射病难童互助协会名誉会长一职。我的心里不禁生出了多一份好感，这个协会所服务的对象，与童年时的我何其相似。  
　　而目标人物的名片设计十分干净，没有任何多余的信息。让我大失所望的是，他的话语十分的简短，完全无从下手判断。  
　　而更让我崩溃的是，他的声音极其嘶哑，似乎患有某种严重的喉疾。  
　　“启善先生上周刚做过喉部手术，”厚生大臣解释道，“所以说话有点困难。”  
　　穿浅蓝色西服的人用带着歉意的和善目光看着我们，我们也回以致敬的颔首。  
　　接着是几秒的冷场。  
　　我努力驱散心中的阴霾，暗暗给自己打气，只要这个谈话能继续下去，那么他就一定会有机会开口的。“幸若女士，”我打破沉默道，“到换血疗法实装的时候，协会的孩子们一定会很高兴的吧？”  
　　“我们都希望如此，可是……“  
　　“可是？“我殷切地望着她。  
　　“也不知道怎么回事，协会里的孩子们总是有种种的奇思妙想，不配合治疗的情况时有发生，”厚生大臣苦恼地皱紧了好看的眉毛，“包括您刚刚提到的，会冲淡血缘什么的，最近我们刚好在为大规模换血疗法做前期调研，有这种想法的孩子竟然有不少！假如换血疗法全面推广的话，可能会在这方面遇到一些不小的阻力。两位教授，请问有什么好的对策吗？”  
　　“我已经遇到过这样的病例，”他马上将话题接过，“是一对失去双亲的兄弟，哥哥就是因为刚才所说的那个缘由怎么也不肯换血，以致错过了最佳的手术时机而不治身亡。我想，如果要避免这样的悲剧再度发生，”他语调低沉，但表情平静，“我们是需要一些适当的隐瞒甚至强制的手段的。”  
　　“隐瞒……”厚生大臣握着香槟酒杯，似乎在斟酌着什么，“是指‘白色的谎言’之类的吗？可是总有一天会被病人发现的吧？至于强制……对孩子们来说会不会难以接受？”  
　　“您说的这些确实是问题，但是我认为，如果和健康有尊严地活下去相比，就显得没有那么重要了，”他的话语间突然显现出了罕见的强势，“只有让他们活下去，给予他们足够的爱和关怀，孩子们才能逐渐认识到生命的神奇和世界的精彩，当他们认识到世界上还有比血缘重要得多的东西时，这个困境就完全不攻自破了。”  
　　“爱与关怀……吗？”她眼神一亮，“没想到在这里还能听到这么古老的词汇，看来，接下来我们得在这方面加大投入了，只不过……”  
　　有着柔和目光的女性突然又变得有些失落。“我觉得这是一个长远的努力方向，而孩子们的病情却是迫在眉睫……除了隐瞒和强制，真的没有可以在短期内说服他们的方法吗？”  
　　在他们谈话的间隙，我注意到穿浅蓝色西服的人的眼神变化，他的眼神不再冷漠无谓，而是带上了一点期待的意味。  
　　这个人，对这个话题是感兴趣的。  
　　“摇光教授有什么看法吗？”  
　　“啊，我？”我紧张起来，医学伦理并不是我的专长领域，可是谈话推进到这个程度，我是再也不能装傻逃避的了。  
　　那么，我该说什么呢？既能把话题继续下去，又能将那个人心里的那点期待再扩大一些，大到足以让他开口也说点什么。  
　　这时，一个很不成熟的想法突然有如天启一般出现在我心里。它似乎是被我紧张的情绪激发出来的，囫囵吸收了我平日里零散琐碎的观察和感受，一下以模糊而笨重的姿态现身。  
　　我暗自庆幸。  
　　“幸若女士不妨向协会里主持日常工作的人员再深入了解一下，认为换血会冲淡血缘关系的孩子都有哪些，他们在得到新大陆的庇护之前，都是来自哪个国家，哪个地区，属于什么族群，有什么宗教信仰——以及，母语是什么，最好是，具体到二级乃至三级分类。”  
　　“嗯，国家文化和宗教信仰对于肉体认知的影响确实是深远的，即使是只在人生开头的那几年接受了那一套意识形态构建的小孩子，”她的眼睛闪动着惊喜的光泽，“我们在这方面确实做得很不够，一直觉得只要动之以情、晓之以理就能说服他们，前期调查虽然也让他们填写了原籍、宗教什么的，但都没有统计起来善加利用。”  
　　“是的，”我点点头，“这些都是非常重要的信息，我不敢说一定，但很多时候都是有规律可循的。”  
　　“……为，什么，要调，查母语？而，且要，具体到，细分？”  
　　猝不及防的，期待已久的嘶哑声音突然低低地响起，一字一顿的。  
　　我用眼角余光扫了一下，看到Alkaid金黄的双眼闪动了一下，这意味着她开始将语音同步传输给阿拉密斯了。  
　　“因为，国家文化和宗教信仰对认知的影响，归根结底还是语言本身对认知的影响，”我大胆地望向他的双眼，努力传递着对话的诚意，“而同一语言下的不同分支之间，有可能在个别概念上存在巨大的分歧。”  
　　他眼中好奇的意味越来越浓了，厚生大臣双手握住香槟杯看着我，也等我说下去。  
　　“两年前我在调查乌尔多语时，就遇到过这样的事，”我对抗着内心的怯场情绪，开始一点点地将心里那团粗粝的想法打磨精细，然后放慢语速表达出来，“我的调查对象是一千个来自乌尔多母亲河流域的居民，他们都拥有几乎同样的国别文化背景和宗教信仰。但我在调查过程中发现了一个奇特的现象，对于‘织女星’这个几乎普遍存在于世界各地认知里的一级天文概念，那一千个调查对象内部竟然有着显著的分歧，其中九百九十三个明确表示，在他们的母语里‘织女星’只单纯表示对应的天体，而余下的七个则表示，‘织女星’这个概念会让他们联想到刚出生不久的婴儿，但又说不出个所以然。为此我查阅了不计其数的资料，可就是没发现有任何神话或者传说将织女星与婴儿两者联系起来的。直到后来，我在极其偶然的情况下发现，那七个受调者的母亲都做过舌系带手术，做过这种手术的乌尔多语使用者，在发‘织女星’的音时会把其中一个次要音位的舌位做明显的后移，使得‘织女星’的读音变得与‘襁褓’一词接近，于是她们的孩子就产生了那么独特的联想。孩童的语言习得是一个系统性很强的过程，很多概念的形成，会因为其中某个环节的改变而产生潜意识层面的变异。语言错位引起的潜意识层面的概念联想，是强大到难以抗拒的一种存在。所以我认为……”  
　　“我懂你意思了摇光教授，也就是说存在一种可能性，”他接过话来，“‘血液’和‘血缘’是一对比‘织女星’和‘襁褓’相似得多的概念，在一些语言里面有可能根本就不作区分，所以以那些语言为母语的孩子，会在潜意识里将‘血液’与‘血缘’混同起来，从而导致治疗上的不配合，我这么理解对吗？”  
　　“是的！”我开心地向他点头。  
　　“如果这就是他们抗拒治疗最根本的原因，那事情就好办多了，”厚生大臣的声音里突然充满了干劲，“感谢摇光教授提供了这么独特的思路！”  
　　“语，言，真的有，那么大，的力量吗？”期待的嘶哑声音又一次在我身边响起。  
　　“是的启善先生，人类所有思想的基石就是语言，您说它重不重要？”我壮起胆子朝穿浅蓝色西服的人举杯，“要不要考虑明年资助一下我们方言部呢？”  
　　“叮”的一下，他的杯子主动和我的碰在了一起。  
　　“我，竟然，从来，不知道，菁英学园，里，还有这么重要的，一个学，部。”  
　　“现在您就知道了，”我笑道，“感谢启善先生。”  
　　如果一会儿还能遇到叶山所长，我得把这个好消息告诉他。  
　　“那，么，我还想，再请教你，一个问题。”  
　　“您请说。”我故作镇静，却内心狂喜。  
　　“我这，一年来，都在资助，新大陆语的，推广工程，你对，此，有，什么，看法？”  
　　问题抛出的瞬间我有些微的发怔。我是怎么也没想到，自己从来不曾奢望过的机遇，会这么突然地出现，今晚这场“海上之夜”，实在是我的幸运之旅。  
　　“是这样的，我反对新大陆语的推广。”我的回答掷地有声。  
　　“为，什，么？”  
　　“我刚才表达过一个观点，‘语言是人类所有思想的基石’，而我认为，人工创造的新大陆语过于贫弱，根本支撑不起活跃在这片新大陆上的丰饶多彩的思想。”  
　　“可是，它，不是，很好，用，吗？”  
　　“启善先生，我想您可能没理解我的意思，”我的思路愈发清晰起来，“‘好用’与‘支撑思想’是截然不同的两件事。满足基本的沟通需求，这是‘好用’的范畴，而能够表达复杂的概念和观点，或者进行缜密的逻辑推演，则是‘支撑思想’的范畴。新大陆语虽然达到了‘好用’的标准，但离‘支撑思想’还有十万八千里。”  
　　“你，能举，个，例，子吗？”  
　　心中似有一团火苗。  
　　“启善先生，您不妨试着用新大陆语表达‘自由之花必须以爱国者和暴君的鲜血来浇灌’这句话。”  
　　“这……”  
　　穿浅蓝色西服的男人端着酒杯呆站原地斟酌半晌，我看着他的神情从原先的跃跃欲试逐渐变成搜肠刮肚，最终定格在微微的沮丧之中。  
　　终于他摇了摇头。  
　　“还，真的，不能。新，大陆语，里面，并没有，对应‘自由’，和‘暴君’，的词。”  
　　“问题就在这里。”  
　　我笃定地看着眼前这位某种意义上的新大陆命脉掌控人，说出了迄今为止最为大胆的一句话：  
　　“启善先生您可以想象一下，如果将来的某一天，这样的新大陆语被推广到了极致，那么一个只掌握了新大陆语这一种语言的人，当他遭受种种不公的时候，还有什么办法去表达对自由的向往以及对上位者的质疑呢？”  
　　话音刚落我就心下惶恐，开始在内心反问自己是否过于放肆。我看到厚生大臣用一只手虚虚地按住嘴巴，满脸的诧异。而那位一直在旁给我鼓气打劲、助我一臂之力的天才教授，碧绿色的双眸里则突然跳动起惊喜的光芒。  
　　然后是，患有严重喉疾的男人的郑重点头。  
　　“我，懂，了，谢，谢，摇光，教授，”他朝我伸出手，“今天你，一席话，很，精彩，我，受益，匪浅。”  
　　“能够与您交谈是我今晚至大的荣幸。”  
　　我们的手握在了一起。  
　　是温暖的，他的手并没有丝毫机械的触感，手背的静脉在跳动。


	29. 花火流年

　　“摇光教授，你没事吧？听你声音好像喝多了？”通讯器里传来阿拉密斯的声音，像散逸在海风中的沙砾，听起来有些遥远。  
　　“只是喝了几杯香槟而已，”我扶着微痛的脑袋靠在栏杆上，望着远处岸上星星点点的灯光，竟连双眼也觉得酸胀起来，“以前我不这样的……”  
　　“真是辛苦你了，没想到启善在喉疾手术后还能说这么多话，都是多亏了你，对不起，我们并不比你先知道他上周刚动过手术。”  
　　“我知道，根基深厚的巨富校董，行踪保密等级不用说肯定高到变态的，你完全不必道歉，”我抱起Alkaid，也让她趴在栏杆上欣赏夜景，“分析结果出来了吗？启善的每一个音节我都尽力排除受损的声带干扰去分析了，希望能帮上你们的忙。”  
　　“‘金莺’正在计算，我们也在等待。摇光教授，你的任务已经完成了，接下来就请尽情地享受‘绿洲号’上的美好时光吧，”通讯器那边的声音突然变得欢快起来，“虽然它不算豪华，但毕竟是皇国留下来的东西。”  
　　“这艘大船是皇国制造的？”我惊讶地敲了敲栏杆，感觉和普通船只并没有什么不同。  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“可是，皇国不是建在沙漠里的吗？沙漠里要大船来做什么呢？”  
　　“它是为了印证皇国的造船技术并未落后于外部世界而生的，是不是很不可思议？船身的材料更是就地取材，一部分是报废B’T的装甲，一部分是技术车间多余的超合金材料。”  
　　与阿拉密斯相处的时间越长，就越发现她其实并非高高在上，也有平易近人、乐于分享的一面。  
　　“所以，你是想夸赞‘绿洲号’的安全性在整个新大陆数一数二的意思吗？”我扶额轻叹，“阿拉密斯少将，你这是在拼命立flag你知道吗？”  
　　“什么叫立flag？”  
　　“哈……算了，”我忍住笑，“你不知道更好呢。”  
　　那边安静了一会儿。  
　　“阿拉密斯少将？”  
　　“阿光，其实，”她的语气突然严肃起来，“我并不喜欢‘绿洲号’……除了我的Rosemary，皇国的其他任何东西我都喜欢不起来，包括这一身相似的军服。”  
　　“阿拉密斯少将……？”  
　　那边传来像云朵一样轻柔的叹息，这和她平日英姿飒爽的气质有些不一样。我突然想起了一周前的那一晚，她和我视频通话时的样子，带着水汽的柔软金发，迷蒙而略带妩媚的双眸，雪白的裸露的肌肤……  
　　那也许更接近于真实的她，也是她所喜欢的、认可的她自己。  
　　“每一个能够活着离开皇国，踏上这片土地开启新生活的人，都必定背负着其他人的牺牲和祝福，说起来，也很不轻松吧……”  
　　她的呢喃包裹在夜风之中，她说这句话时，并没有对准麦克风，更像是说给自己听的。我没有接话，和她一起沉浸在这短暂而温柔的沉默里，过了一会儿，通讯器里才又传来她清晰的声音。  
　　“真是对不起，这次的调查，又把你卷进来，但我保证是最后的一次了。”  
　　“没关系的，阿拉密斯，”为了回报她突然放下心防、向我表达好恶的举动，我尝试在称呼中去掉了她的军衔，“我从小都梦想着有一天能拯救地球，谢谢你们给我这个机会。”  
　　那边传来爽朗的笑声，让人感到十分舒服。  
　　“那回见，有什么事第一时间告知我。”  
　　“嗯！”  
　　从翡翠海上吹来的夜风很凉，我披上了外套。海面上的晚间八九点，是无所谓夜色的，“绿洲号”虽只在近海巡游，但隔着黑黢黢的大片海水，从船上远远望去，岸边的灯光就像即将飘散在天边的一缕光带。  
　　我在栏杆边上找了张椅子坐下，那是一个难得僻静的位置，就在一个的二等客舱外面。耳边隐约听到楼上旋转宴会厅的欢声笑语，明亮的灯光斜斜地照下来，照亮了船身附近的一小片海水，照亮了大船驶过的轨迹。带着细小泡沫的浪花在动荡不安的水面织出稀疏的网，在触目可及的眼前泛起，又在无暇回顾的身后沉落。  
　　我是真有些累了，与启善的交谈耗去了我大半气力。虽说刚才略显锋芒的对话令我自信心大增，但精神上的耗损仍是无法抵偿的，再加上前几天那场完全超出日常认知的折腾，我现在只想等着大船靠岸马上带Alkaid回家，好好地睡上一觉。  
　　揭开盖子，我抿了一口离开甲板时匆忙买下的无糖速溶咖啡，让虚浮的苦味在舌根稍稍停留，以赶走阵阵袭来的带着微醺的疲惫。  
　　这时，双膝突然微微一沉，是Alkaid跳了上来。明明是机械，动作却异常的柔软流畅，我手中的咖啡没有丝毫的晃动。  
　　暗处之中，只有Alkaid金黄的双眼是唯一的亮色。  
　　“阿光，你今晚说给启善先生的那些话，说实话，让我很意外。”她的声音低低的，就像夜风一样柔和。  
　　“其实我当时也不知道为什么就……”我的内心一阵轻松，因为那已成了不那么糟糕的过去时。  
　　“你说得很好，”她在我膝上舒服地蜷成一团，“你和以前不大一样了……我不知道是什么促成了你的这种变化，不过，这样很好。”  
　　“是吗？”我抚摸着她精巧的脑袋，“好在哪里？”  
　　“我也说不上来，就是越发觉得，你很珍贵，而我很幸运，我很幸运，有你这样的主人……”  
　　“Alkaid……”她金黄的双眸照得我眼底发热，“如果没有你，我根本没法做到今天这样。”  
　　她用细长的金属尾巴勾住了我的食指轻轻摇晃。明明是金属的尾巴，我却感觉到奇异的温度，仿佛儿时的玩伴在传递或承诺着什么很重要的心意。  
　　不过下一秒，我那只靠一层大衣保暖的后背还是感到了一丝夜风带来的凉意。  
　　“陪我去吃点东西吧，”我揉揉她的脑袋，又揉揉自己的胃，“我今晚就喝了两杯香槟，还有几片水果和鸡胸肉……”  
　　“啊？宴会厅的盘子那么大，你就装那么点吗？”她马上从我膝盖跳了下去，“那我们快走——咦等等？”  
　　“怎么了？”我握着就快冷掉的咖啡，可怜巴巴地问。  
　　“‘绿洲号’今晚走的是短航线啊，再有一小时就回到帕多拉瓦港口了，这会儿船上应该没什么热食供应了吧？”  
　　“啊那怎么办啊我好饿——”  
　　“我给你送来了，阿光。”  
　　黑暗削弱了视觉的感知，独特的千川鼻音在萦绕夜风的耳畔显得尤为清晰。抬头就看到他就站在不远处，手里提着一个保温餐盒，和身上庄重的米色西服十分不相称。  
　　“真是对不起，把你们晾在这里这么久，”他坐到我旁边，把保温餐盒打开来递给我，“数学所的那帮家伙很难缠，刚刚才好不容易脱身。”  
　　餐盒里的食物还冒着腾腾的热气，借着楼上宴会厅漏下来的微弱光线，我看到了梅子饭团、煎蛋卷、炸鱼饼、生鱼片和海螺肉……还有一小碗味噌汤，都是我特别喜欢的。  
　　“我的天呐……”我感动得几乎要掉下泪来，握着筷子维持着残存的一点淑女形象，“北斗教授，你从哪弄来这么多好吃的？”  
　　“你离开宴会厅后，我随便帮你挑着保存起来的。我记得你几乎没有吃过东西吧？”  
　　“呜呜，太~感~谢~了！”  
　　我努力控制着自己的进食速度，然而还是避免不了大快朵颐。梅子的酸与米粒的香在舌尖交融，味蕾间或被生鱼片的鲜甜和海螺肉的微辣点燃，煎蛋卷的松软和炸鱼饼的厚实抚慰我口腔里的每一寸地方，味噌汤的温暖甚至从我的胃部扩散到了我的后背……  
　　“呼，好饱！”盖上已然空无一物的餐盒和汤碗，我长舒一口气，满足感让我无暇担忧自己已然完全坍塌的淑女形象。  
　　“真的吃饱了吗？真的合胃口吗？”  
　　“真的！不骗你！”  
　　“那就好……阿光，”他将后背靠上坚硬的舱壁，用双手枕住后脑勺，“为了躲开不喜欢的社交场合，你真的可以连饭都不吃？”  
　　“我……”我用指甲轻轻抠着餐盒的边缘，以缓解内心的那一丝窘迫，“是啊……”  
　　“可是，你在调查语言的时候，不也要和很多很多人交际吗？征集调查对象，与他们交谈，摸清他们的语言背景，确定好人选后，还要协商日程表。好不容易进入到真正调查的阶段，即便有现成的词表，也要在聊天的过程中反复确认，才能最大限度地保证所记录词汇的准确性。”  
　　“你……”我简直要抓狂了，“竟然比我们所里的研修生都熟悉语言调查的流程！”  
　　“我是你的调查对象，”他笑道，“反推一下并不难。”  
　　看着他难得放松的姿势，我心里的拘谨也突然间消散得无影无踪。  
　　“要调查好一门语言，”我说，“确实要和很多人交际，不过，那个过程却是充满乐趣甚至惊喜的。”  
　　比如，调查千川语时遇到了你。我在心里默默说道。  
　　低沉的汽笛在带着淡淡咸味的海风中汩汩而鸣。  
　　“其实，我很羡慕北斗教授，能在菁英学园最大的讲学厅语惊四座，还能在游轮上的宴会厅与新大陆的高官们推杯换盏——”  
　　“你把我想得太完美了，”他笑着摇头，“作为灵将，我们接受过专门的训练。因为随时要迎接战斗，所以严格按时进食保存体力乃重中之重，又因为必须树立号令下属的威信，所以社交和演讲的能力也不得不操练起来。可是，如果能让我自由选择，我却宁愿待在Max的机舱里十天半个月不出来。”  
　　“北斗教授……很讨厌机械皇国吗？”  
　　“我对皇国的感情很复杂，”他语气里的轻松突然消失了，“按理说，我应该憎恨它，因为它是一个把所有人类智慧都用错了地方的存在，可是，又偏偏是在那里，我遇到了足以用整个生命去感谢的师长和朋友——”  
　　如果此时此刻面对的是其他人，如果是其他人告诉我，他们已经遇到过足以用整个生命去感谢的师长和朋友，那么我会认为他们已经属于世界上最幸运的那一群人了。因为世界上绝大多数人，在体会到哪怕只有点滴的温情和接受到哪怕只有只言片语的启示之前，就已过早地迎来悲惨的死亡。  
　　我就觉得自己是幸运的。不过对于他，我却不这么认为，即使是足以用整个生命去感谢的师长和朋友，对他来说，也只是永无尽头的夜空中寥寥几颗闪亮的星星罢了，属于他的那片天空，是阳光永远无法触及的永夜。  
　　他说那些话的时候，眉宇之间有挥之不去的悲伤。  
　　他看着Alkaid，碧色的双眼满溢着柔情和愧疚。  
　　为什么是Alkaid？我突然想起了一个人，那位活在Alkaid陈旧的记忆回路里的，赋予了他第二次生命的那个人。  
　　“北斗教授，那些值得你用生命去感谢的人……”我鼓起勇气问，“除了我已经认识的那些，还有……Akso的主人，对吗？你能和我说说她吗？”  
　　他转过头看着我，略有些惊讶，但是马上又恢复了一切了然于心的样子。只有深锁的眉头，还没有完全地舒展开来。  
　　可这并不影响他笑容的温柔。  
　　“嗯。我差点忘了，Alkaid的身体里，还残留着Akso的记忆和情感，”他伸出手来，摸了摸Alkaid的头，“Alkaid，我一直想问，你能感觉到Akso的愤怒和不甘吗？”  
　　“没有，完全没有，”Alkaid不假思索地回答，“她为什么要愤怒和不甘？”  
　　“Akso和她的主人，应该是在皇国主塔崩溃时，死于主塔的废墟之中的，我本该在她们身边保护她们，却没能——”  
　　“当时，”我忙安慰他，“你和华莲他们，正在和拉法尔战斗吧？”  
　　“专注于与拉法尔的战斗，并不是遗忘他人安危的理由。”  
　　这时我突然意识到，他和我说起Akso和她的主人的死，并不是为了从我们这里获得一些安慰和开解的话语，他不是这样的人。与此同时，他必定也不会任由自己沉浸在愧疚和自责当中，以我对他的了解，他更可能去做的，是在那之后的日子里时时警醒，甚至让自己有能力帮助其他人远离这种生死攸关的两难境地。  
　　由此我也想到了自己，想到了爸爸。重见天日的那一天，我挤在拉起的黄色警戒线后面，从一具具或焦黑或残缺、被身穿特殊防护服的清道夫抬起扔上卡车的尸体中，一眼就认出了哪一个是他。那种锥心刺骨的血缘直觉，在接下来无处施展、无计消除的二十年里，渐渐坍缩成了一种隐约的钝痛和回忆。  
　　就像，偶尔浮显于海面的巨大鲸背一样，猝不及防的，湿漉漉的，悲伤的，一下击中我们心房里最脆弱的那个角落，然后再次下沉，隐没于广袤的茫茫波涛之中，静待下一个显现时刻的到来。  
　　这是我所能捕捉到的，自己与他之间的，对于重要之人死亡的微小关联。  
　　“阿光，你今晚对启善先生说的话，让我很受触动。”他突然说。  
　　“啊？”  
　　他坐直起来，碧色的双眼笃定地看着我。  
　　“介意告诉我，是什么样的经历让你产生了那么独特的看法吗？”  
　　“哈，当然不……”我低下头，感受着记忆回路低沉的跳动，在脑海中组织着语言，“是……在调查语言的过程中，看到的，听到的，很多很多小小的事情。”  
　　“很多很多，小小的事情？”  
　　“在这新大陆，愿意接受我的请求，和我一起坐下来花上一两个月时间完成厚厚一本词库的语言调查适格者，一般只有两种：一种是衣食无忧、有大把时间可供挥霍的有闲阶层，另一种是惨淡经营、不放过任何一个可以贴补家用的机会的劳碌平民。我遇见过因为我帮对方想起了遗忘多年的一个单词就想送我全年歌剧套票的富家小姐，也遇见过等到记完一整套词库才坏笑着告诉我他并没有好好发音的纨绔子弟；我遇见过拿着只有二十个单词的增补词表来请求我按个补发津贴的建筑工人，也遇见过几乎没有空闲当面接受调查只好在家里贴满便笺条想到哪写到哪直到纸条贴满厨房整整两面墙壁的家庭主妇。当然，我所看到的远远不止这些，还有为一个能够重新自如弹奏的义肢而默默攒钱的残疾钢琴家，只为一餐饱饭在公用水喉偷偷冲完澡便赶来赴约的流浪汉，得知自己罹患阿茨海默症便下定决心要在遗忘所有之前记录一切的年轻女孩，刚接受完肾移植手术还在忐忑等待排尿却迫不及待地要求读词解闷的暴躁少年，看着词表用乡音念出‘战友’就突然泪湿衣襟的被故国抛弃的迟暮军人……”  
　　人间百态，只要有心，总能尽收眼底。有高贵，也有卑劣，有斤斤计较，也有义无反顾。但看尽种种，更多的是不平，并非内心不平，而是实实在在，肉眼可见的不公。  
　　我自己也深深地体会过那种不公，远至父亲的死，近到来到新大陆后的生活。父亲的死我不愿再提，而Alkaid那次命悬一线我则会永生难忘，我会用尽内心所有的怨恨和恶毒，去诅咒那几个当时拒绝施以援手的人。  
　　可是，我真正想要的，却并不是古斯塔夫那个瞬间就能让人卑躬屈膝的电话，而是一个能够对每一个人做到一视同仁的世界。  
　　在浓得化不开的夜色里，“绿洲号”开始慢慢转向。我能清楚地听到，在低沉得近乎呜咽的汽笛声中，他独特声线里的温度：  
　　“托马斯·杰斐逊肯定没想到，三百年后，在另一片同样被命名为‘新大陆’的崭新世界里，还会有人传颂着他的名言。”  
　　“如果，他知道三百年后还有人照着他鹦鹉学舌，恐怕会很生气吧。”我止不住笑起来。  
　　“我倒觉得他会很开心，因为这说明他的理念仍未过时。”他说。  
　　似乎被他此时此刻难得的欢快氛围所感染，我暗暗鼓起了勇气。  
　　“北斗教授，”我说，“其实……有一个问题，刚好我也一直想问你。”  
　　“嗯？请说。”  
　　“从我认识你的第一天起，我就有一种感觉，就是你对自己的病好像很不上心，甚至……就想那么由着它发展下去，直到覆水难收……对吗？”  
　　“对不起，让你担心了……不过，确实是的。”他出乎意料的坦诚。  
　　“为什么？”我的鼻子有点发酸，“你明明有那么多事情想做……”  
　　“是创伤后应激障碍的一种，”他说，语气冷静，好像在讨论一件与己无关的事，“机械皇国灭亡后，它曾经的很多子民患上了严重的PDST，因此死去的人不下万名，比起他们，我已经非常幸运。”  
　　“对不起……”我的心突然感到疼痛，“提起了你的伤心事。”  
　　“你不用道歉，”他的语气突然变得柔和，“事实上，我也正好想和你说这件事……正是你今晚告诉启善的话，让我有了此前从未有过的觉悟。”  
　　“啊，愿闻其详。”  
　　他站起来，走到栏杆边，在夜风的吹拂下，望着漆黑一片的翡翠海。  
　　“导致我们产生应激障碍的那些创伤，并不仅限于皇国灭亡前后目睹的种种恐惧和伤亡，我们的创伤，是深植于我们在皇国度过的每分每秒的。我在机械皇国度过了我的大半童年，还有几乎整个青年时期，有一个疑问，几乎贯穿了我在机械皇国待的这二十年里。一开始，我只是隐约地感知而无从表达，后来，那个疑问在我心中逐渐清晰，我却仍旧百思不得其解。”  
　　“……什么疑问？”  
　　“关于存在的疑问。为什么在机械皇国那样的完美的利维坦巨兽核心，也会存在与之格格不入的群体？在它滴水不漏的养成体系之下，竟然还会有人坚定地厌恶征服，厌恶杀戮，那些人，虽然掌握了杀人的种种方法，但比起杀人，却更加愿意去传递爱和希望的火种，教会需要它们的人反抗既定的命运，教会他们对残暴的上位者说‘不’……这一切的起源到底是什么？听了你今晚那一席话，我想，我大概终于能够触摸到那个最终的答案了。”  
　　“……因为，你们所使用的语言？”  
　　“是的，如果把机械皇国等级森严的军事化制度比作它的基石，那么在那其中，奇迹般的一直没有受到严格限制的语言，就是从几乎密不透风的砖缝里顽强生长出来的青草。虽然，我们所接受的那一套教育并没有教我们何为爱与希望，但在我们使用的那几种语言里，它们是一直存在着的，有意识也好无意识也罢，那扇门并没有上锁，无论我们的思想受到怎样的压制，终究还是有可能将它们表达出来的，而一旦能够表达，那就意味着能够付诸实践……所以——”  
　　他又转过身来，春草般的碧绿双眼看着我，在黑暗中沁出温柔的光：  
　　“谢谢你，阿光，我一直以为，我们这些机械皇国的异类的存在只不过是偶然中的偶然，是系统中一段无用的冗余代码，是脆弱得不堪一击的存在，我虽然反抗了皇国，可一旦离开了皇国，离开了血脉相连的Max，就永远找不到灵魂的归宿，既然找不到任何归宿，那么唯有死亡是最后的解脱——但是，现在我不那么想了，我们不是偶然而是必然，是已经萌发或正在萌发的种子，只要保存火种的语言还没有被禁锢，我们就能永远地抗争到底。而具体到我自己，即便离开了几乎重塑了我整个生命的皇国，即便失去了所有的亲人，我也不算无所凭依，只要我还活着，我还在思考，我自己就已经足以成为自己灵魂的归宿。”  
　　我抱着Alkaid坐在椅子上，震惊得说不出话来，内心的某一个部分，似乎有了一种被命运紧紧拥抱住的疼痛。  
　　换做以前的我，我一定会瞬间充满表达欲望，我会抬出萨丕尔-沃尔夫假说，将这个话题掰开揉碎，来和对方好好探讨一番。首先我会向对方道歉，向他坦诚我在游说掌握资源的部门时，会习惯性地、适当地夸大语言在某些方面的决定性意义。然后，我会告诉对方，“语言决定思维”的强萨-沃假说已经证伪，而获得广泛认可的“语言影响思维”的弱萨-沃假说，又远不及他刚才描述的程度。最后我会问对方，是不是这过于关键的启示，带来了过分巨大的惊喜，以至于让他高估了本质只是一种工具的语言的作用。  
　　而此时此刻的我，却只想告诉他，即便他被灌输的语言，是一门被阉割得已经几乎不剩什么的语言，爱和善良依旧是他的本能，是任凭谁也夺不走的珍贵财富。不受阉割的语言，确会让通往这些特质的道路格外顺畅，但我相信，只要他想表达，甚至去实践，无论走过多少弯路，遇到多少困难，他终将找到属于自己的方法。维持火种燃烧、维系自己与光明之间的羁绊的始终是他，还有他的同伴们，语言只是一种强有力的助力。  
　　他已经非常，非常的了不起了，却仍觉得这一份追寻真相的执着，这一股坚持下去的勇气，这一个找回生存意义的奇迹，若要结算功劳，自己也不该居功至伟。  
　　千言万语，化作一声只有我自己才能听见的呜咽。  
　　我看着他，此时背对大海的他，那具被病魔侵蚀多年、也许再也无法彻底痊愈的躯体，在我的眼里，竟显得超乎寻常的高大，坚实。  
　　我和他两个人，已经见过那么多次面，甚至一度同生共死过，但在我心中，只有这一刻，只有在眼下这珍贵的一刻，我和他的心，才是前所未有地相距最近的一次。  
　　如果，时光能在这一刻多停留一会儿就好了。  
　　“北斗教授，该道谢的是我，”我轻声说道，“谢谢你对我的信任，谢谢你……愿意与我分享这独一无二的珍贵经历。”  
　　“阿光，我——”  
　　他正要开口说什么，身上的通讯器却突然响了起来。可能是海风干扰了他的听觉，他按住了一侧的入耳式耳机，靠着栏杆聚精会神地听着。  
　　借着楼上宴会厅漏下来的光，我看到他的表情突然变得凝重起来。  
　　“阿光，Alkaid，”他一边切断通讯，一边转身朝向我们，“我想请你们帮我一个忙。”  
　　“请说。”我和Alkaid异口同声。  
　　“看到那边那艘游轮了吗？”他转身面向大海，朝着与“绿洲号”的航线相互垂直的方向指去。  
　　顺着他的手指望过去，在黑漆漆的海水尽头，的确有一簇亮光的缓慢移动。就在同时，在那几乎与海面相接的夜空，突然划过几道异常明亮的流星，眨眼之间就与那簇亮光融合在了一起。  
　　“那是‘新钻石公主号’游轮，”他说，“我们有一队同伴要迫降那里，在它的甲板上搭建一个临时无菌室，给其中一名垂危的战士施行紧急手术。但是他们的小队里并没有专职军医——”  
　　“可是我不会飞啊。”Alkaid急道。  
　　“Alkaid别急，不是让你带我上‘新钻石公主号’，”他笑道，“你只需帮我连接指定编码的频道，将那边传输回来的图像投影在这里就可以了。”  
　　“北斗教授你是想……远程指导一台紧急手术？”  
　　“是的。”  
　　“联系阿拉密斯少将派一骑留加旺载您过去应该更为稳妥吧？”  
　　“不行，准许临时停靠民用船只的人数和B’T有严格限制，再多的话就会引起不必要的关注了。”  
　　“好的，请将频道编码告诉Alkaid，Alkaid，打开前照灯，”我忙站起身，指着椅子旁边那面光滑平整的金属墙壁，“就投影在这里吧。”  
　　“了解。”一束光线从Alkaid的前额射出，墙壁上立刻出现了一个年轻人的影像。  
　　“北斗少校，这里是纳撒尼尔中尉。”年轻人向他敬了一个军礼，褐色的双眼清澈而坚定。  
　　“收到，”他也回了一礼，“中尉，请传输伤口图像并详述伤员情况。”  
　　“了解。”  
　　我搬来一把折叠椅，让他可以背靠栏杆在投影的正前方坐下。  
　　即使身上穿着的不是白大褂而是西服，进入工作状态的他，浑身上下也一样笼罩着一层清冷疏离的气息。墙壁投影反射的光映照着他消瘦的脸。他一只手支在椅子扶手上，双眼眨都不眨一下地盯着投影，一个又一个晦涩难懂的词语和指令从他口中毫不犹豫地说出，带着独特的千川鼻音，然后飘散在渐冷的夜风之中。投影画面上，所有的人手和器械都按照他的命令有条不紊地操作着。  
　　手术只持续了大概半小时就顺利结束了。  
　　“谢谢北斗少校，”投影上又出现了那个年轻人，“伤员情况已经稳定，我们现在就送他前往照世病院接受进一步救治。”  
　　“嗯，纳撒尼尔，”他站起来，语气里带上了一丝关切，“躯体融合部分感觉还好吗？”  
　　“啊？是……很好……”拥有褐色双眸的年轻人愣了一下，随即又向他敬了一礼，“谢谢北斗少校关心，没想到您还记得我。”  
　　“每一个身先士卒、浴血奋战的战士我都会记得——纳撒尼尔中尉。”  
　　“是！”  
　　“B’T Silverain！”  
　　“是！北斗大人！”  
　　“这次的敌人非比寻常，务必谨慎行事，定要平安归来。”  
　　“是！”  
　　通讯切断了，还是先前那几道流星，又从标识着“新钻石公主号”踪迹的那一簇亮光中分离出来，很快就消失在了漆黑无边的夜空里。  
　　Alkaid关闭了投影，黑暗在海风的吹拂下再一次将我们无声地包裹起来。  
　　“北斗教授……战斗一直没有停止过吗？”  
　　“……是的，”他转过头来，借着微弱的光线，我看到他眉头紧锁，“我感觉我们总是在明处打转，而敌人却一直躲在暗处伺机而动。虽然现在基本可以把线索锁定在启善先生身上，可我们连他在对方组织中扮演什么角色都不知道，更不用说获知他下一步的计划。”  
　　“可是，我觉得启善先生真的不像坏人，他……”我想起那个穿着浅蓝色西服的身影，磕磕绊绊但无比认真的话语，还有那双真诚的眼睛，“会不会是被人利用的——”  
　　我和他的通讯器突然同时响了起来。  
　　“阿光，北斗，“阿拉密斯的声音传了过来，“‘海上之夜’的议程安排有变，启善突然要求致辞，不知道想干什么，你们快回宴会厅看看。”


	30. 死亡演讲

　　当我们赶回“绿洲号”宴会厅时，启善已经在台上临时设好的演讲台站定了，身后站了四个穿着黑色西装的保镖，个个生得人高马大。  
　　助理正在帮他调试麦克风。他的面前是一个美轮美奂的玻璃柜，玻璃柜中心放着一个包装得非常精美的黑色小盒。  
　　出席“海上之夜”的菁英师生和新大陆官员们在发言席下方围了一圈。大家窃窃私语着，都好奇这位金口难开的新大陆神秘巨富今晚要发表什么高论。  
　　穿浅蓝色西装的喉疾患者两手撑上了演讲台的边缘。  
　　“喂……啊……嗯……”似乎是许久未曾讲话有些生疏，他对着麦克风试着发了几个毫无意义的音节。仿佛从千疮百孔的声带缝隙硬挤出来的声音通过麦克风的放大，清晰地传到每个人的耳朵里，但这并不能削弱台下听众的半分兴致——  
　　是什么样的想法，让他如此迫不及待想表达出来呢？  
　　“今，晚，我和，大家，一起度过，了，一个异，常，美好的，夜晚。我很高，兴，经过，十年的成，长，菁英，学园，已经成，为，新，大陆最，顶尖的，学府，为，百废待兴的，新大，陆，源源不断，地，注入，新的生，命，和可，能，性。”  
　　启善的发音比刚才聊天时还要困难，他双手抓着演讲台边缘，脖子僵着，几乎每成功发出一串短音，都要付出耗费大量气力的代价。  
　　“北斗教授，启善先生的身体没什么问题吧？”我小声问。  
　　“起码还是喉疾手术后的正常现象……但最好不要再说太多。”他小声地回答。  
　　我心里却隐隐有种不祥的预感，可那个预感却完全没有指向，就像浮尘一样漫步目的地悬在空中。  
　　我开始焦虑起来，转头看他，发现他也深锁着眉头，目光警惕地在演讲台周围扫来扫去。看来，他和我都有着类似的感觉。  
　　“Alkaid，”我低下头看着我脚边的银色B’T，不知道她是不是也感觉到了我的情绪，细长的银色尾巴竖了起来，“你能扫描下启善先生的身体吗？”  
　　“我试过了，不行，”她摇头，“距离太远了。”  
　　“嗯……我总觉得接下来会发生什么事……”  
　　“今晚，我和，在场，其中的几，位，有过，十分，短暂但，极其，有益的，交谈，既，得到，了惊喜，的收获，也受到，了，巨大的，启发。”  
　　这时，正在台上艰难发音的人突然看向我。我悚然一惊，怕他点名，或者叫我上台——  
　　转念一想，如果我隐隐担心的只是这个，倒也还好……  
　　好在，启善很快将目光从我身上移开了，继续他异常艰难又自觉无比重要的发言。  
　　“我很，感谢他，们。说实，话，在参加，这，场晚，宴以前，我还很高，傲，很，不可一，世。我，出生，于巨富，之家，十，八岁就，从，早逝的，父辈，那里继，承了，庞大的，遗产，一直过，着，优渥，然而简单，的，生，活。我，脑子，一般，不擅经，营，但，热衷，慈善，拥有庞，大的，智囊，团，我，经常，根据他，们递，交的，数，据，随，意决，定，我要，给予，资金的，对，象。我原先，以，为，不断的，施舍，用钱支持，我，自认为，有用的，工程，就能，给，大家，带，来，长久的，幸福安，定。但，是，今，晚有，一位，年轻，女士的，话语，让我，振聋，发聩，我才知，道，我，还有我，的，智囊团，并非，全知全，能，在，我们所，完全，漠视，的，某个，领域，我们，所，支持的，项目，存在，重大且，可怖的，疏漏。感谢，这，位女士，我，不单从，她的，身上，看到，新大陆，一代，年轻，公，民，所应该，具备的，活力，还从，她的，话语，中，感受到，令人，钦佩的，责任，眼界，胆识，和，勇气。不瞒，在座，各位，我也曾，经，对新大，陆，的未来，感到，迷茫，但今晚，的，海上，之夜，彻底，打消了，我，的，疑虑。如今，各地的，战乱，仍未，平息，人类的，物质，财产，精神财，富，都时刻，危在，旦夕，这片，新大陆，会，成为，所有，人的，希望，和福地，而，只要，能够来，到这里，无论，是谁，他们，携带，的火种，都会得，到，最，强大的，庇佑，然后，在这，新大陆，重新，继续燃烧，延绵，不绝。”  
　　说到这里，启善停了下来，喘了几口气。  
　　这时，台下有人带头鼓起了掌，起先只是清脆的几下掌心相击的声音，好像最先砸落地面的几个雨点，紧接着大家就都鼓起掌来，包括我和他。原先的小雨点变成了倾盆大雨，下得酣畅淋漓，掌声经久不息，整个宴会厅的气氛一下到达了高潮。  
　　掌声中，启善的样子居然有些拘谨，他眼中似有泪光，不知道是被自己感动，还是被众人的热情感动。  
　　过了一会儿，见掌声还没有停下来的意思，启善不得不做手势请台下安静。待掌声基本平息下来后，他便绕过演讲台，走到那个玻璃柜前。  
　　他轻轻抚摸柜子，像在抚摸一个小孩。  
　　“为表达，谢意，也为，印证，我今晚，的，这一番，感言，一，小时，前，我派人，搭乘，直升飞，机，从宅邸，取，来了，一件，珍藏多年，的，宝贝。我，想，把它，送给，今晚，到场的，诸位，送给，菁英，学，园。”  
　　他打开玻璃柜，取出那个黑色小盒，开始解系在上面的黑色丝带。不过，可能是他手指不大灵活，又可能是那条丝带绑得太紧，他花了几分钟仍旧解不开。  
　　场面一时有些尴尬，但大家都耐心又饱含敬意地等待着。启善又用手帕擦了擦汗，然后请站在身后的一名保镖走上来帮忙。保镖也花了一点时间，终于，丝带被解了下来，黑色小盒又被恭敬地交回了启善手里。  
　　一位助理拿着微型摄像机对准那盒子拍着，演讲台后面的大屏幕清晰地出现了盒子的特写。启善脸上洋溢着喜悦，一手托着盒子底部，一手罩住盒盖，将盒盖缓缓向上提。  
　　就在这时，我和他的通讯器又一次同时响了起来。  
　　“小光！北斗！”古斯塔夫的声音猝不及防地吼了进来，“‘绿洲号’突然检出超量拉法尔反应！就集中在启善身上！你们——”  
　　“糟糕……启善先生！请不要打开！”  
　　话音刚落，我的身边就掠起一阵劲风，数道身影以迅雷不及掩耳之势直奔台上而去。而他的速度是其中最快的，只见他冲到启善面前，劈手就夺下了那个盒子！  
　　一时间，全场哗然。  
　　紧接着，我更为担心的事情发生了，可能是因为突然的动作过猛，他的脸色唰地一下，就变得像黑衣人袭击那晚一样苍白。  
　　他的双手紧紧攥着那个盒子。  
　　“北斗教授！”我一个箭步跳到台上去，扶住了差点歪倒在地的他。Alkaid则张开了那聊胜于无的防护罩，拦在了四个人高马大的保镖前面，与此同时，之前那几个同样冲向台上的人也拉开了架势，将我们护在身后。  
　　他们都穿着船员的制服，启善演讲时，他们就混在观众群中，应该是阿拉密斯安排在船上保护我们的人。  
　　可我仍旧愤怒至极。  
　　“古斯塔夫！为什么现在才检测出来？之前都干什么去了？你这是会害死我们的你知道吗！！”我对着通讯器歇斯底里大吼。  
　　另一端的古斯塔夫还在焦急地说着什么，可是我已经听不进去了，我知道自己这样不对，但就是不受控制，气得浑身发抖，连呼吸都急促起来。  
　　“北，斗，摇光，教——”启善被这猝不及防的变故吓得一愣，原先拿着盒子的那只手还僵在半空，这位新大陆的神秘顶级巨富，此刻就像一个无意中闯下了大祸的孩子一样错愕。  
　　然而接下来，真正骇人的事情发生了——  
　　一只布满恐怖肉瘤的黑色触手，毫无预兆地从启善的喉咙下方捅了出来，带着淋漓的鲜血和斑斑点点的组织碎片，耀武扬威般地甩动着。  
　　紧接着是第二只，第三只，第四只……  
　　在不到数秒的时间里，启善的躯体，从脖子到腹腔，就几乎被那些从他体内突然钻出的恐怖触手撕成了碎片。连同那几个保护我们的船员，还有第一时间尽忠职守冲上来保护启善的四名保镖，无一幸免，都被启善体内钻出的触手瞬间击杀。  
　　断肢残骸瞬时渐满了一地，而那个被他抢下的盒子却完好无损。  
　　拉法尔并不是藏在盒子里，而是藏在启善的体内！  
　　“阿光你还愣着干什么！快逃啊！”  
　　Alkaid因为高度的关系，幸运地躲过了导致第一轮暴死的那波攻击。上次大修过后，她的秘密武器再也不用借助我的操作就能发动。然而，在曾经一击就干掉了一骑B’T和半个黑衣人的那一蓬强大的金色光芒消散过后，眼前的怪物却根本毫发无损，反倒是我们被反弹的气流冲散了。  
　　我的后背狠狠地撞在身后的一根大理石立柱上，一阵钝痛不急不慢地在我的右手手肘漫开。Alkaid和他离我足有五米之遥，而他一动不动地躺在地上，似乎失去了意识。  
　　时间仿佛停止了，我看着这突然横陈在眼前触目惊心的一切，大脑的齿轮就像生锈一般无法转动。耳边轰然响起惊恐的尖叫和哭喊，伴随着杯盏掉地、碗碟碎裂、桌椅倾塌、相互推搡的声响，可是渐渐的，就连这样的声音也安静下来了，安静得好像即将被死亡填满。  
　　那个怪物就在一米之外，我的身体却连挪动一分一毫都做不到。拼尽全身所有的力气，也只够捂住自己的嘴巴，忍住因为恐惧和不适所带来的强烈呕吐感。  
　　那可能是我保持最后一丝自控力的唯一途径。  
　　眼前能够证明启善曾经存在过的东西，只剩下他的头颅，启善的头颅被挂在其中一个扭动的触手上，上面的五官已经扭曲，那精心打理过的花白头发也已凌乱不堪，唯一还在发绀的嘴唇正不断颤抖着。  
　　好像被一种强烈到了极点的意志所支配，那双嘴唇艰难地吐出最后的话语：  
　　“我的，礼，物，不，是，这——”  
　　“咔嚓”一声，那仅存的头颅也被扭动着盘起的触手夹碎了。随即，那些触手就像突然吸收进了大量的养分一样，陡然增大了三倍有余。明明应该属于某种肌肉组织的柱体，却泛出了属于金属的光泽，触手上满布的丑陋肉瘤同样也在扩张，一块块黑色的表皮最终被撑开、破裂，露出了底下一颗颗黑曜石般的诡异存在。  
　　事情并没有结束，它还在继续增殖。那堆丑陋的黑肉在接近地面时表现出了类似流体的属性，砖石的缝隙、地毯的边缘、墙面的交界，都很快被黑色的线所污染，有的材料已经承受不住压力，开始膨出，或者碎裂。  
　　在地面织好了网后，黑线开始沿着宴会厅四根大立柱攀爬，缠绕，生长。  
　　我仿佛听到金属疲劳断裂的声音。  
　　已经空荡荡的“绿洲号”宴会厅里，只有怪物发出的“嘶嘶”声充斥耳膜，黑色的粘液随着触手的蠕动滴到猩红色的地毯上，晕出了一圈圈仿佛血液凝固的颜色，渐渐地扩散到他与Alkaid的脚边。  
　　一只触手探了出来，已经快要碰到他的脚。  
　　“走开！！”Alkaid跳起来，竖起尾巴护在他的面前。  
　　“启善！！”我血脉贲张，大喊一声。  
　　听到我歇斯底里的吼叫，那只触手停止了前进，向我折返而来。我能清楚地看到，上面那些像宝石一样的东西闪动着幽幽的绿光，像是某种野兽的眼睛。  
　　那些“眼睛”似乎在看着我，带着某种好奇。  
　　那种好奇我很熟悉，是我在刚刚惨死的那个人眼中见到过的。  
　　死亡危机暂时远离了他，转而来到了我的面前。  
　　虽然他能暂时脱险我很开心，但仅仅那一声吼，就几乎耗尽了我积蓄的所有勇气。  
　　“启善先生，”我听到自己的声音在颤抖，“我知道您还在的，对吗？”  
　　那只触手的顶端裂开了，露出了灰色的质地不明的獠牙，发出危险的嘶嘶声。  
　　我完全失去了对抗的勇气，在我面前的已经不是同为人类的黑衣人，而是一个超出了所有想象的异形。  
　　“启善先生！”我再次试探性地叫了一声，徒劳地做着最后的努力，“求求您快醒过来……！”  
　　这时，又一只巨大的触手在半空打了一个旋，缓缓地伸到我面前，近得几乎要贴上我的脸。从那散发着绿色幽光的瘤眼中，我将自己虚弱无助的样子看得一清二楚。  
　　下一秒，触手的顶端变成了有如刀尖一般锋利——  
　　“呵……”  
　　绝望到了极点，我突然不受控制地笑出了声。看着快速增殖向宴会厅的各个角落蔓延的触手，有一瞬我竟觉得被刺穿喉咙的死法已经非常体面。  
　　“她不是你的同类！！”  
　　这时，大门的方向响起了一个熟悉的声音。  
　　我惊讶地回头，发现竟然是叶山所长！  
　　“离她远一点！！”他站在门口，怒目圆睁，矮小的身体或许因为我的错觉，似乎变得比原先壮实了不少——  
　　不，并不是错觉。目光接触到他的那一瞬间，我的内心却产生了一种奇怪的感觉，明明一边是恐怖的肉瘤巨怪，一边是拖着病体的矮小人类，却让我觉得他们之间有着某种莫名紧密的相似和关联。  
　　接下来发生的事情，似乎在验证我的想法，叶山所长的呵斥似乎带着某种神秘的力量，受到那呵斥的刺激，触手们活动得更加剧烈了，好像得到了某种呼应或者共鸣，它们快速地扭动着，向着周围的空间继续膨胀，发出越来越刺耳的“嘶嘶”声。  
　　绝望中唯一的希望，是刚才那只对准我的触手转移了目标，它收起了尖锐的顶端，恢复成蠕动的形态，朝着大门盘旋而去。  
　　叶山所长不见了，但那触手，也挡住了我们唯一的生路。  
　　“阿光！把头低下！”  
　　——是他和Alkaid的声音！  
　　一个激灵，霎时清醒了不少。就在低头的那一刹那，我感到一阵强劲的风擦着头顶刮过，伴随着一声沉闷的潮湿的声响。  
　　一大截黑色的触手残肢从我眼前旋转着飞了出去，紧接着，又是几截残肢被削上了天花板。就在同时，我右手上臂也被狠狠地拽住。  
　　“Alkaid！走！”是他的声音。  
　　一阵巨大的拉力扯起我的右手上臂，几乎要把我拖倒，却又神奇地为我留下了一点保持平衡的可能性。两三个趔趄，鞋子磨过铺着红毯的地面，很快就不翼而飞了。赤裸的双脚突然感觉异常轻松，不由自主地跟着前方那个熟悉的身影拼尽全力飞快地跑动起来。  
　　手臂被他抓得生疼，粗重的呼吸声在颅腔里回响，脚踝、膝盖、髋骨，都承受着前所未有的压力。眼角余光掠过已经变暗变黑犹如癌变的宴会厅墙壁，出口洞开的雕花大门以惊人的高速倾斜着，几乎照着我的面门直甩过来。天旋地转的一瞬间，明灭不定的天花板倏地被抽走，取而代之的是一大片耀眼的灰白——  
　　那是被探照灯照射得几乎看不清的海上夜空。  
　　一声浩大的巨响在身后爆发，挟裹着强烈的气流和四溅的碎片。我被他扑倒在地，只感觉到可怕的震荡波从身体上方喷涌而过。  
　　湿漉漉的甲板地面猛地倾斜了一下后，又缓缓地复归原位。  
　　“北斗教授！”  
　　“我没事……”  
　　“Alkaid！”  
　　“在这里！”  
　　身上的重量减轻了，我听到他咳嗽了几声，忙翻过身看着他，确认他的指缝间并无鲜血渗出才略微放下心来。我和他相互搀扶着站起，他举起那柄已经两次救下我的战刀，开启了防护罩，将我和Alkaid保护起来。  
　　他的脸色还是苍白。  
　　“没事，缓过来了些，别担心，”好像觉察到了我的担忧，他轻轻拍了拍我的肩，“把右手给我。”  
　　不明所以地伸过手去，他突然托住我手猛地一动，一声闷响伴随着剧烈的疼痛，我差点晕倒在地。  
　　不过，疼痛只是一瞬的事，我知道我脱臼的右手复位了。  
　　“叶山所长呢？！”我远远看着被怪物破坏成废墟的宴会厅，刚放松下来的心又纠紧了。  
　　刚才如果没有他引开那怪物的注意，我们恐怕都要葬身在那里。  
　　“别担心，阿光，”Alkaid说，“我能探测到叶山所长的生命反应，是在废墟之外，没有危险！”  
　　“太好了……”我的眼眶有些发热，虽然我不知道他为什么又突然现身，但这是我第一次为他的平安感到由衷的开心。  
　　“小光！北斗！”直到这时，我才又注意到通讯器里古斯塔夫的声音，被爆炸冲击的耳膜还未回复过来，那声音显得遥远而飘忽，“快抓紧时间撤离‘绿洲号’！”  
　　定睛一看，原来“绿洲号”的甲板已完全是另一幅图景，至少有五十骑绿色的留加旺正在上面起降。巨大的船身仍在波动，冰凉的海水漫上来，在宽阔的甲板上漾成薄薄的一层水流，沾湿了每一个人的鞋子。也许是这群突然从天而降的神兵给了众人莫大的信心，甲板上秩序尚可，乘客们被船员们分成几个队列，女性和孩子允许插队排在前面，在船员和战士们的指挥下，大家有条不紊地乘坐留加旺分批撤离。  
　　可即便如此，甲板的容量也已经接近饱和，“绿洲号”太大了，还有大约三分之二的人没有撤离。  
　　我们穿上了船员递过来的救生衣。  
　　“船长和轮机长呢？”  
　　“他们正坚守岗位，努力保持船体的平衡！”  
　　“好，撤离速度要再快些！”是古斯塔夫的声音，“检测到宴会厅废墟的拉法尔反应又开始增强！”  
　　“另外五十骑留加旺携带救生提篮正在赶来！”阿拉密斯的声音也在耳机中响起，“预计五分钟后可以到达！”  
　　“北斗少校！”这时，一名战士骑着一匹金属马降落在我们面前，声音听着很耳熟。  
　　我定睛一看，竟是先前请求远程手术支援的那位年轻人。他的身后还跟着几位部下，他们看上去军阶都比现场的留加旺骑士们高一些。  
　　“纳撒尼尔中尉，你们怎么回来了？！”  
　　“‘绿洲号’需要我们。”拥有褐色双眼的年轻人坚定地说。  
　　“那好，”他点点头，“现在有一事要拜托你们。”  
　　“是！”  
　　“七号、九号列队中还有孩子，先带他们离开，”他看向我，“还有摇光教授也一起。”  
　　“不行！”我断然拒绝，“不用管我，先让孩子们走！”  
　　“阿光！”Alkaid急了。  
　　褐色眼睛的年轻人看了看我，犹豫了一瞬，不过马上恢复了冷静。  
　　“艾肯中士。”年轻人侧过头去，询问其中一名浓眉大眼的部下。  
　　“在！”  
　　“如果我们的B’T捎带上孩子们，还有足够的位置留给这位女士吗？”  
　　“没有！”那位中士回答得干脆利落。  
　　不知为何，在听到这个回答的瞬间，我焦躁不安的内心突然安定了下来。  
　　纳撒尼尔有些为难地看着我们。  
　　“我了解了，”似乎觉察到我的情绪，他也不再坚持什么，“纳撒尼尔，你们快去快回，注意安全。”  
　　“是！”  
　　我看着他们径直跑向七号、九号列队，从父母长辈手中牵出了整整九个孩子。他们屈下高大的身躯，蹲在孩子跟前，神情温和地向他们解释为何要暂时与父母分开，待到孩子们似懂非懂地点头，才将他们分别小心地抱上数骑形态各异但造型都异常优美的B’T。  
　　只待时机一到，一声令下就可以飞离甲板。  
　　“Alkaid，别担心，”我蹲下来，轻柔地摸着眼前这骑一直在为我担心的B'T的脑袋，“我们都会好好的。”  
　　她没说什么，只轻轻地回蹭了一下我的手背。  
　　这时，废墟中突然发出一声令人毛骨悚然的尖啸，伴随着那一声尖啸，平地突然蹿起一股异常强劲的湿冷乱流。在这股乱流的干扰下，“绿洲号”巨大的船身再次大幅度地摇晃起来，几骑留加旺和很多没站稳的乘客滑倒在了积水的甲板上，随即被强大的惯性一带，狠狠地撞向了一侧的船舷。  
　　一时间哀鸿遍野，好在我和他及时抓紧了栏杆才不致被甩出去，但是，我也被晕船导致的剧烈呕吐感折腾得够呛，差一点就吐在了他身上。  
　　我们浑身上下都湿透了。  
　　令我依旧大感安心的是，留加旺骑士们，还有船员们，看上去都相当训练有素，他们很快恢复了秩序，受伤的乘客被优先安置好之后，撤离工作继续顽强地向前推进着。  
　　但是，留给大家的时间所剩无几了。  
　　“小心！拉法尔反应即将到达第一次峰值！”这时，通讯器里传来了阿拉密斯的声音。  
　　话音刚落，耳边就传来一阵孩子的凄厉哭声，抹开因恶心而盈满双目的泪水循着哭声望去，我看到就在不远处，一个灯光直射的无人角落，有一个父母已然不知所终的落了单的孩子。  
　　心猛地一下揪紧了。  
　　“还有一个！”纳撒尼尔大喊，“你们谁，快去带他过来！”  
　　但此时此刻，大家离那孩子的距离都太远了。  
　　刹那间，轰然巨响，乱石纷飞，宴会厅的残骸被顶开了，一只无比巨大的丑陋触手冲天而起，在水雾弥漫的夜空中借着自身的惯性和地心重力急速折弯。眨眼间，几骑正在接近“绿洲号”的留加旺就被一击扫落，机体在半空发生了爆炸，随即化作星星点点的火光擦着船舷落入了海中。  
　　冰凉的海风中传来受伤骑士们痛苦的哀嚎。  
　　沾血的触手调了个头，以迅雷不及掩耳之势朝那孩子伸去！浓重的血雾瞬间弥漫，触手的尖端准确无误地贯穿了一具躯体。  
　　但是，被贯穿的躯体却不是那个孩子的，在千钧一发的那个瞬间，有个人冲上去推开了孩子，义无反顾地接下了那死亡的一刺。  
　　Alkaid发出伤兽般愤怒而痛苦的低吼。  
　　趁此机会，几个勇敢的大人飞快地跑上前抱走了孩子，将孩子交到了纳撒尼尔他们手中。  
　　一刻不敢拖延，纳撒尼尔所带领的小队一跃升空，载着“绿洲”号上最后的十个孩子一起，飞离了这如同地狱的场所。  
　　在强烈的白炽灯照射下，我看到触手的尖端从一个瘦小的人的胸口穿出，染红了他身上皱巴巴的西服，失去了意识的叶山所长，就这样被触手钉着垂挂在空中，然后随意地一甩，他的残躯就这样无声地落入了海中。  
　　“叶山所长！”我紧紧捂着嘴巴，眼泪夺眶而出。  
　　“这样下去不行……阿拉密斯少将！”他对着通讯器大喊，“请将我们的通讯频道设定为共享状态！”  
　　“了解！”  
　　“留加旺部队听我指令！”他反手向后，紧抓栏杆勉强站稳，抬头将空中形势尽收眼底，“搭载乘客飞离甲板后，请以L型阵列小心推进！”  
　　“是！北斗少校！”很多个声音在频道中响起。  
　　“阿拉密斯少将已将拉法尔的九个主力柱体编了号，编号已发送各位，务必熟稔于心！第一分队，请保持五十米垂直距离沿三号柱体的运动方向全速前进，在超过柱体顶端时，垂直向下降低二十米高度再全速前进；第二分队，请注意队列里的老年乘客和孕妇，速度不可频繁变动，以U形轨迹匀速绕过七号柱体，即将到达的返航空载第五分队会为你们打掩护；第四分队，请配合第八分队在四号柱体附近来回穿行引开拉法尔的近地火力，保证甲板安全；第七分队，请即刻转移到甲板A区待机，第六分队离开危险区域后立即出发，务必严格遵照第六分队的轨迹前进；第九分队注意两侧护航，防止船身过分晃动，但是要小心八号柱体的随机攻势……”  
　　简洁有力的指令从他口中一个接一个地发出，他再次在我面前展现出了卓越的指挥调度能力。  
　　我惊讶地看着这一切，内心除了敬佩，还有小小的欣喜。黑衣人袭击那晚，教我如何躲避敌人飞弹的他，还是一个瘫坐在汽车后座的濒死之人，而在情势更加紧迫的眼下，至少至少，他暂时不需要同时与来自身体内部的威胁对抗了。  
　　怪物的增幅有所放缓，它的触手力量虽大，却仍敌不过留加旺这种小型B’T的机动性。撤离工作争分夺秒地进行着，携带救生吊篮的增援部队到达后，效率更上了一层楼。随着撤离工作的推进，甲板上等待救援的乘客越来越少了，通讯频道里彼此互传的信息也显示，留加旺骑士们的战损程度也保持在一个可以接受的水平。  
　　大家的焦虑似乎被逐渐好转的战况抚平了，对包括我在内的所有人来说，这也许是我们第一次稍微追赶上敌人的步伐。  
　　“北斗，”是古斯塔夫的声音，“身体还吃得消吗？”  
　　“我没事，谢谢古斯塔夫大人。”  
　　“小光呢？”  
　　“我也还好。”我并不很情愿地答道。  
　　“北斗，你似乎很了解拉法尔的特点，”阿拉密斯说，“今晚多亏有你。”  
　　“毕竟作为四灵将，”他说，“我们曾与它正面打过一仗的。”  
　　“但是这个拉法尔……似乎比以前的那个要弱一些，”阿拉密斯说，“你们有这样的感觉吗，我担心它另有——”  
　　“好了，你们耽搁太长时间了，快准备撤离，”古斯塔夫说，“Levin，Rosemary他们正在赶来，就让空载的‘绿洲号’成为它的坟墓吧——”  
　　然而就在这时，我的眼角余光捕捉到了奇怪的紫色闪光。  
　　还没等我反应过来，甲板的上空突然爆出了成串的火球，伴随着装甲的碎裂声，以及人类的惨叫声。  
　　“紧急事态！紧急事态！空载返回的留加旺第七小队在接近‘绿洲号’右舷时遭到猛烈袭击！”频道中有人焦急地喊了起来。  
　　“准备起飞的第九小队无法离开‘绿洲号’！队列第一骑起飞后瞬间被烧成焦炭！”另一个人叫道，“重复！留加旺全员现在无法登陆！也无法起飞！”  
　　“事态严重！拉法尔正在‘绿洲号’周围构筑异常强大的隔离层！”  
　　频道内嘈杂的声音逐渐安静下来，我，还有所有关注着‘绿洲号’的人，眼睁睁看着极端恐怖的一幕以肉眼可见的速度慢慢上演——  
　　怪物的巨大触手已趋于成熟，它们散发着令人恐惧的紫色微光，像虫子一样向上蠕动着，似乎要从夜空的深处汲取来自遥远的不知名黑暗的能量。触手时而聚集，时而旋开，金属质地的尖端划过的潮湿空气里，也有同样的紫色微光频频闪现，那些诡异的光芒，逐渐组成了一个以绿洲号宴会厅为中心的巨大的球形屏障。  
　　我们这些还未来得及撤离的人，都被困在了里面。


	31. 绝体绝命

　　他拉着我狂奔数十米，来到甲板一处连接下层走廊的楼梯口躲起来，只留视线与甲板齐平。  
　　“绿洲号”上空无法降落的留加旺越来越多，然而拉法尔渐渐对它们失去了兴趣，先前向上蠕动的触手又开始向下折返。  
　　“甲板不能待了！大家先离开甲板寻找掩体！”人群中不知是谁喊了一声，话音刚落，甲板上还在排队的乘客立刻起了骚动，原本还井然有序的人群霎时变得一片混乱，推搡的推搡，跌倒的跌倒。  
　　“荒唐！快叫回他们！拉法尔正在向下增殖！”频道中阿拉密斯的声音突然变得怒气十足，“下去更是自寻死路！”  
　　这时，一个触手突然加速弹向甲板，轻而易举地抓起了一骑留加旺，它背上的骑士还没来得及发出一声叫喊就被捏成了碎片，碎裂的装甲和血肉模糊的组织洒落在了下方仍在等待的乘客头上。  
　　紧接着遭殃的，是一张可坐下五十多号人的大型宴会桌，还有一座架设在人工泳池上的小型天桥。它们整个被卷进了触手的内部，随即消失得无影无踪，好像被吃掉了一样。  
　　泳池霎时被染成血红。甲板上的状况，似乎在演变成一场俄罗斯轮盘赌。  
　　“无法离开甲板的留加旺部队听令，尽量将乘客带到甲板D区，筑稳防线，保护好他们！”是古斯塔夫的声音。  
　　“大家听着，D区空间如果不足，C区靠近左舷的区域暂时也是安全的！”他放开我的手，对着通讯器大声补充道，“请各留加旺根据实时传回的拉法尔活动数据计算死角区，随机应变！”  
　　留加旺骑士们不愧训练有素的战士，即使是在死伤惨重的情况下，也坚持执行着命令。可是作为平民的乘客，有的已经开始绝望得抱头痛哭。  
　　“拜托你们快想办法！光这样躲避是行不通的！”  
　　可是话一出口，我就觉得多余了。  
　　——我竟忘了他，他不是还在吗？他都没有乱了阵脚，我又有什么可着急的呢？  
　　偷偷拿眼瞄他，只见他抓着楼梯扶手肃然不语，好像又在思考着什么生死攸关的策略。这个我再熟悉不过的神态，莫名地让我想起黑衣人袭击那晚，在我们都命悬一线的时候，他气若游丝地按住我的肩第一次叫我“阿光”，让我不要管他自己先弃车逃命。  
　　——不，请你不要再想着怎么牺牲自己了，现在谁也下不了这船，你是不可能再以命换命的了！别傻了！我竟在心里默默地骂了回去，然后任由一种奇怪的情绪在我心里任性地横冲直撞，再慢慢地现出它原本真实的面目——  
　　不，不是的，我就是想和你一起，共同去面对这一切而已。  
　　好像感应到了我这瞬息万变的内心活动，Alkaid突然抬起头来看了看我，我能从她那金黄色的双眸中感受到焦虑，还有关切。  
　　留加旺和它的骑士们迅速组织起了新的防线，顽强地对抗着越来越活跃的触手。  
　　“你们再坚持一会儿！”古斯塔夫说，“Rosemary和Levin已经到达‘绿洲号’上空！”  
　　“摇光，北斗，”一个有点耳熟的声音突然插了进来，“五秒之后，我们将向甲板上方的屏障发动超强大的攻击，你们务必把头埋入双臂之间，紧紧地抓住栏杆！”  
　　“好、好……”我不敢懈怠，闭眼低头乖乖照做。  
　　周围似乎安静了下来，仿佛暴风雨来临前的死寂。  
　　我感到不适，越是集中精神，浑身湿透的我就越感到刺骨的寒意，更要命的是，刚复位的右手手肘这时也开始疼痛起来。  
　　我深吸一口气，暗暗咬牙，努力让自己不去在意。  
　　这时，后背突然一暖——是他，他站到了我身后，并把右手覆上了我的右手，往栏杆上微微施力。  
　　我不敢看他，只将自己的左手也覆上他的左手，紧紧地抓住。  
　　在视觉隔绝的情况下，听觉和触觉变得异常敏感，我紧闭双眼，心脏因为紧张而剧烈地跳动。  
　　有变化在发生。起先是周围气压的微弱波动，耳膜和鼻腔内壁微微发紧，突然，一声像是马儿的嘶鸣刺破了潮湿的空气，紧接着就是由远及近雷霆般的一声巨响，有如雷神战车般，以万钧之势从头顶上碾过。  
　　空气中的每一个粒子仿佛齐齐炸裂。船身剧震，天旋地转，强烈的恶心感袭来，终于突破了忍耐的上限，“哇”的一声，我疯狂地呕吐起来，几乎把五脏六腑都吐了个干净，脚下虚浮得像踩在了棉花上，好在被他从后面紧紧地箍住，才不致于滚下楼梯。  
　　在剧烈的颠簸中，我呕空了胃里的所有东西，胸腔一瞬的轻松感让我不自觉地睁开双眼，只见翡翠海巨大的浪头就要越过几乎已经水平躺倒的船舷劈头而来，却又像碰到了什么透明的幕墙一样，顷刻就在咫尺之外碎裂成浑浊的水花。  
　　船舷又迅速地远离水面，往天空的方向翘去，几乎触碰到了上空包裹着诡异紫色的乌云。  
　　“不行，”那个声音再次响起，“拉法尔的防护罩太坚固了，被轰开的缺口连只小猫都钻不出去，而且缺口会迅速闭合！”  
　　“再提高输出倍率，Levin。”  
　　“不行，古斯塔夫大人，如果再提高倍率，‘绿洲号’就会彻底失去平衡而倾覆，这样船上所有人都会死得更快！”  
　　“……”  
　　通讯频道里一时鸦雀无声，只有白噪音在嘶嘶作响。  
　　“绿洲号”的晃动就在这趋于绝望的无声中渐渐趋于平缓。唯一值得庆幸的是，似乎受到了冲击的影响，拉法尔触手的活动比刚才明显减缓了。  
　　这时，我感到后背的暖意消失了。  
　　是他站直了身体，我能感觉到他的这一下很用力，为了使身体能够从伏低的姿态变成直立，他必须给自己施加一个反推力。  
　　只不过这反推力比我想象的大得多，好像同时为了摆脱什么巨大的障碍似的。  
　　“北斗教授……？”  
　　我看到他碧色的双眸里跳动着我从未见过的光芒，我不知道那代表着什么，是斗志，是决心，还是别的什么。  
　　总之，我突然感到不安。  
　　“阿拉密斯少将，”他率先打破了通讯频道的沉默，“拉法尔水下部分的防护罩构成，你们分析过了吗？”  
　　“嗯，拉法尔现在集中在‘绿洲号’的上部，水下的防护罩会弱一些，强度与水深成反比，但是——”  
　　“Levin，”古斯塔夫说，“计算一下水下缺口弥合所需要的时间。”  
　　“大约1秒。”  
　　“不算太短。”  
　　仿佛一颗石子投入了平静的池塘，通讯频道里开始议论纷纷。  
　　“要从水下击破防护罩吗？”  
　　“给乘客准备的潜水设备够吗？”  
　　“水下攻击的倍率会被削弱。”  
　　“船身如果进水，会形成强大的涡流，太多不可控因素了。”  
　　“不是，”Rosemary的声音插了进来，“我们所说的水下部分比水上弱，并不是指它更容易从外部攻破，而是，如果有人要从里面出来，它的应激反应会比水上小一些。”  
　　“意思是有可能从船底逃生？”  
　　“大致如此，但是水上部分没有可供活动的空隙了，防护罩也已经与船舷形成切线，‘绿洲号’上的B’T必须破坏船体结构才能下到水面以下。”  
　　“留加旺迅速推进到‘绿洲号’螺旋桨和进水口附近打开通道，保护乘客脱出船体，Levin和Rosemary在防护罩外侧发动攻击帮助撕开缺口，配合他们把乘客安全带离。”  
　　“不现实，如果让所有留加旺带着乘客向船底转移，拉法尔一旦察觉就会迅速增殖下移，届时水上水下就没有区别了。”  
　　“可否一半拖住拉法尔，一半带乘客撤退？”古斯塔夫问。  
　　“这样的话，拖住拉法尔的那一批会必死无疑。”阿拉密斯说。  
　　“如果乘客能够安全撤出，我们愿意牺牲！”  
　　“是的！这是我们应该做的！请下令吧！”  
　　“请下命令！”  
　　频道里的人声突然沸腾了起来，留加旺骑士们似乎都做好了必死的准备。  
　　“Levin，Rosemary，马上分析可行性。”  
　　“很遗憾，不可行。”Levin斩钉截铁。  
　　“Rosemary呢？”  
　　“我也认为不可行。”  
　　“什么原因？”  
　　“留加旺隐蔽性太差，螺旋桨和进水口诚然是最适合打开通道的部位，但船体对这两个部分的变化最敏感，会马上引起拉法尔的注意。”  
　　“避开螺旋桨和进水口，可以吗？”  
　　“耗时太长了，这么多人，等不起！”  
　　“水下突破的优点在于快速，但能够逃生的人数有限，”Rosemary的声音不带任何感情，“如果想要所有人都得救——”  
　　一声可怕的啸叫直刺耳膜，先前被Levin的冲击波抑制住的触手再次疯狂地蠕动起来，甲板因为触手的摔打发出骨折般的闷响，诡异的紫色光芒在弥漫着水雾的空气中持续闪动。  
　　恐怖的黑色狂风以肉眼可见的速度向我席卷而来。“小心！”Alkaid跳到楼梯口张开了防护罩，可是那防护罩在拉法尔面前实在过于脆弱，被削弱了的水流，依旧挟裹着铁的木的碎屑击打在脸上，针扎般的疼痛。  
　　一条触手绕过露天剧场上方的廊桥，将闪着紫色幽光的尖端远远地对准了我们。  
　　拉法尔，似乎察觉到了我们的存在。  
　　“Alkaid！”我本能地伸手抓住Alkaid的尾巴往下一拉。下一秒，我的手就被他紧紧地抓住，整个身体被快速地往下拖拽。与此同时，金属断裂继而陷落的巨响就在身后轰然而至。  
　　视野一暗，通往甲板的路被彻底隔绝了。空气在瞬间减缓了流动的速度，我感到胸口一闷。  
　　甲板上的人们，就在刚刚那一瞬间，彻底被抛离了我们的考虑范围。我努力不去关心内心背德的不安，努力地跟随他向前迈开脚步，寻求自己的生路。  
　　摆在我们面前只有一个方向，就是往下。  
　　无暇犹豫，无暇感伤，我被他拉着一路往下狂奔。“绿洲号”的电力供应越来越不稳定，Alkaid紧紧地跟在我们脚边，用头灯为我们照明。明黄色的灯光，照亮了一段又一段暗藏杀机的道路。  
　　十几级一截的狭窄而湿滑的楼梯，被我们三步并作两步飞一般地跃下。我感觉自己像是在做着一个无法飞翔但还不那么绝望的梦。赤裸的脚掌机械地踩过地面，可以感觉到骨头和筋腱的颤抖，本该难以忍受的不适，却因为寒冷而异常麻木，与此相反的是，没有被他牵住的那只手，却因为持续摩擦栏杆而刺痛万分。  
　　“哈，哈，哈……”他的呼吸声越来越粗重，但脚下的速度并未减慢。大概下了四层来到作业区域之后，需要特殊权限才能打开的舱门越来越多了，在我的强烈要求下，打开紧闭舱门的任务交给了我和Alkaid。为了给Alkaid节省能源，我先用他的那柄战刀将舱门的开关砍松，再让她一击轰开。  
　　拉法尔的啸叫远在天边，“绿洲号”的悲鸣却近在耳畔。水平钢板金属疲劳断裂的刺耳声响越来越频繁，由上而下，犹如毒雨浇灌下的变异植株死命扎根泥土。我们就在这摇摇欲坠的钢铁驱壳里横冲直撞，渐渐地，远离了人的气息，终于在被巨大钢铁隔绝的水下，接近了震耳欲聋的引擎和螺旋桨的轰鸣。  
　　船身时不时像从噩梦中惊醒般猝然晃动，但我们都知道这噩梦并未结束——或许，才是刚刚开始。  
　　通讯器接收到的信号越来越弱，单调的白噪音偶尔被顽强到达的只言片语打断。从那些只言片语中，我得知留加旺骑士们还在甲板上奋战，纳撒尼尔和他的部下们已经返回，拼死救起了不少被打落海面的战士。  
　　还有一个意外的发现，我从频道的对话里听到了古斯塔夫下达给希中士的救援命令，以及希中士坚定的回应。看来，希中士得到了还算妥当的安排，不知道他还希望和启政见面吗？  
　　阿拉密斯和古斯塔夫一直在引导着我们，从他们断断续续的焦虑话语中，我也意识到，留给我们的时间所剩无几了。  
　　频道里的说话声渐渐地都被蔓延的白噪音覆盖了过去。最后，当我们一脚踏入“绿洲号”内所能到达的最底层时，维系我们与外面世界的最后一丝信号终于彻底消失。  
　　冰冷的海水已经没过我们的膝盖以及Alkaid的脖子，供给照明的电力已经中断，Alkaid额头的灯光所照之处，除了浑浊的打着旋的水，就是未知的黑暗。  
　　水的阻力很大，全速奔跑已经不现实，我们慢了下来，但不敢停下，哪怕一步。  
　　船底通道出乎意料的复杂，我不知道为什么它会被设计成这样。而他似乎很熟悉路，哪里有拐弯，哪里有隔断，应该怎么迂回绕道，应该打开哪些门闸，他都心里有数。  
　　“北斗教授，”我忍不住问，“你好像特别熟悉这里？”  
　　“嗯，阿拉密斯少将应该告诉了你这艘船的来历吧？”  
　　“她只说，‘绿洲号’曾是机械皇国的产业。”  
　　“它原先只是一艘中型船舰，为皇立菁英学园的学生提供海上逃生训练的场所，后来出了皇国，才被改造成现在这样作为新大陆的商用船只。”  
　　“海上逃生？可是机械皇国不是建在沙漠里的吗？”  
　　“以皇国的技术，在沙漠里临时造出大片水域并非难事。”  
　　“噢……那么，你也在这艘船上接受过海上逃生的训练吗？”  
　　“是的。”  
　　“难吗？”  
　　他笑了，在黑暗中我看不见他的脸，但在引擎的轰鸣中，我能很清晰地听见他微微笑起来的气息。  
　　我不知道那意味着什么，但我也没有因此就变得更加害怕或者担忧。  
　　Alkaid的灯光偶尔会扫过他身上，他的救生服和西服外套已经脱去，挽起袖子的白色衬衫上污渍斑斑，上面混合着油污、锈迹和血。有那么几个瞬间，我从他那扬起的褐色发丝的间隙，透过被海水浸透的白色衬衫，隐约窥见了他后背虬结的恐怖伤疤。  
　　那是留存于Akso的记忆回路中，由Alkaid继承下来的关于千川市核爆的悲惨影像。虽有心理准备，但亲眼目睹的那一刻仍旧令我触目惊心。  
　　而他对我的窥视浑然不觉，只紧紧抓着我的手，好像生怕我走丢似的。  
　　海水以缓慢的速度上升，每向前迈出一步都要调动起全身肌肉的力量。即便如此，我还是感到冷，海水难耐的寒冷，沿着双脚慢慢往上侵蚀，这时的我，恐怕只有灵魂和意识，以及被他抓着的手还留存着些许温度。  
　　他的体温通过手掌传到我的身上。  
　　他又在发烧。  
　　长时间的站立，海水的浸泡，剧烈的颠簸，两次几乎超越极限的跳跃和奔跑……他能够坚持到现在，都是为了保护我——即便这不是他唯一的目的，我也是最大的受益者。  
　　我的心狠狠地揪紧了，他实在不必这么对我的。  
　　“阿光。”  
　　“是。”  
　　他的声音，在嘈杂的水声和引擎轰鸣中突然响起，听起来是那么的温柔，温柔到令我感到不安。  
　　“只剩一小段路，坚持住。”  
　　“嗯，”我内心一热，“我会的！”  
　　“对不起。”  
　　“啊？”  
　　“你不该被卷进来的，这所有的事情。”  
　　“不，不是的，”我忙道，“一直以来我都置身其中不是吗？”  
　　“为什么？”  
　　“因为……我的爸爸设计了B’T Max，我的妈妈培育了拉法尔，我的B’T Alkaid继承了两段皇国的记忆——我生来，就与皇国有着千丝万缕的关系啊。”  
　　“傻瓜，那是上一辈人的事，”他的语气颇有些不以为然，“除了Alkaid，你不对其他任何一个人负有义务和责任。”  
　　黑暗中唯一的金色的光仍旧忠实地照亮前路，我隐约听到Alkaid迅速漾开在黑暗中的一丝声音的波动，她在用几不可闻的轻声对他说：“谢谢。”  
　　“虽然我很尊敬阿拉密斯少将，但我认为，她让你调查启善的请求，你当初完全可以拒绝。”  
　　这也许是认识他以来，我从他口中听到的最忤逆上峰的话了。但我一点儿也不生气，我知道，他并不是在否定我，也不是在否定阿拉密斯，他只是不希望我再陷入这样的危险境地。  
　　“可是，既然碰上了，就必须竭尽全力，对吧？”我笑着对他说。借助自己的这句话，我也给自己默默打气，也在心底里为他加油。  
　　“……嗯。”  
　　只简短地应了一声之后，他就没有再说什么，只继续拉着我往前走。  
　　短暂的沉默，令我有些窘迫。  
　　其实我很想告诉他，其实我很感谢阿拉密斯，如果没有她的这个请求，我就不会登上“绿洲号”，如果我不登上“绿洲号”，我就不会在这里见到他，和他一起经历这些。我之所以在这一系列光怪陆离杀机重重的事件中坚持到现在，只是因为命运垂青于我，竟然安排我遇到了他，如此神奇，只因为有他的存在，有他在我身边，我才能无所畏惧地面对这一切。  
　　“阿光。”  
　　“是。”  
　　每次听到他叫我，不知怎的我的心都莫名地揪紧。  
　　“你一定要好好的，知道吗？”  
　　“……好。”  
　　只要有你，我当然会好好的，不是吗？  
　　又是难耐的沉默，这又和上一次沉默不大一样，这一次的沉默，就像Alkaid之前照亮的那些路一样，仿佛有未知的黑暗在伺机而动。  
　　我很想和他多说几句话，以驱散内心的那种不安。  
　　不，不能止于很想，而是必须，必须和他多说点话。奇怪，为什么我有这样的想法，难道不趁此机会和他说话，会有什么不好的后果吗？  
　　我心中杂念丛生。  
　　“北斗教授。”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“消灭拉法尔后……你还会回到菁英学园的吧？”  
　　“会。”  
　　“那——”  
　　“但应该不会常去的了。”  
　　“为什么？！”我和Alkaid同时嚷了起来。  
　　“你们啊……”他笑了起来，“我只是想暂时静养一段时间，现在这个状态是不行的，我得先保证我的身体健康，再考虑其他，对吧？”  
　　“啊对对，”我揪紧了的心口霎时一松，一下被狂喜所涨满，“这才对。”  
　　他的笑声十分轻快，好像连带脚下的步伐也跟着轻快了起来。  
　　“那你呢？”他问。  
　　“我？当然是回到语言所，继续和Alkaid一起记录和研究世界各地的语言。”  
　　“你希望回到以前那种状态吗？”  
　　“对，以前那样……似乎没什么不好？”  
　　“是没什么不好，但以你的能力，如果仅止步于此，有些可惜。”  
　　“啊？我只是一个普通研究员而已——”  
　　他发出一声友善的轻笑。  
　　“这样，我先说说我自己吧，如果我告诉你说，我曾经的理想——不，应该说是我父亲寄托给我的理想，是消除地球上所有的痛苦，你怎么看？我当时作为皇国的四灵将向机械皇国效忠，也是为了实现这个理想。”  
　　“很……伟大，但是……”我试探着回答，“好像有点不切实际？——不，应该说，这里面有个陷阱。”  
　　“什么陷阱？”他的语气似乎充满期待。  
　　“消除痛苦有很多种方法，治疗一个痛苦的人，是消除痛苦，杀死一个痛苦的人，也是消除痛苦，但后者，显然是残暴的行径。”  
　　“你说的没错，在想明白这个道理之前，我作为皇国的战士，手上已经沾满了很多痛苦的人的鲜血，好在，后来有一天，我想起了哥哥生前的愿望，才发现这个理想的荒谬之处。”  
　　“北斗教授的哥哥，生前的愿望？”  
　　“我的哥哥认为，虽然战争中有太多受伤的人需要医治，可这世上比这多得多的，却是身体完好无缺而内心却伤痕累累的人，治疗心灵的伤痛，比治疗肉体上的伤口更重要，所以他不满足于医治肉体，而立志成为医治心灵的医生。”  
　　“这个愿望，很好，很有洞见……”我轻声赞叹，不过我暂时不打算问他哥哥后来怎么样了，那肯定是另一个悲伤的故事。  
　　“哥哥的愿望给了我很大的启发。后来我接触了更多的人，逐渐意识到，治疗心灵的伤痛，确实与治疗肉体上的伤口同等重要，但两者都不可偏废。我认为，作为医生，其实应该追求的是一种可能，一种让治疗更安全更有效的可能，而更为重要的，是让生命在这个过程中，享有更多的尊严。”  
　　“北斗教授……你是世界上最好的医生。”  
　　他的话让我倍感温暖，甚至可以暂时忘记海水的冰冷。  
　　“你知道吗，”他笑道，“直到现在，我还一直在思考‘绿洲号’上你告诉我的那些话，以及我自己对你说过的那些话，我越来越觉得，语言和人一样。成熟仍在扩张的语言，就像健康而开明的成人，规模小一些却仍活跃的语言，就像住在非中心地区的朝气蓬勃的少年，封闭而衰落的语言，就像风烛残年的老人……但无论它们怎样都好，都有着各自不可抹除的轨迹。作为母语，它们帮助我们认识这个世界，表达我们的喜怒哀乐，作为二语、三语，它们帮助我们跳出井底，走向更广阔的天地，或者更幽微的秘境……”  
　　“是这样……”我赧然，“语言作为人类思维和情感的承载，确实也分担记录了使用者们的快乐与伤痛，自然也有它们必须去维护的个性，乃至尊严……不过，实话实说，虽然听起来有些残忍，可是已经消失的语言，还有即将消失的语言，它们除了被制作成标本的价值，还剩下什么呢？”  
　　“也许你说的是对的，我的想法可能有些冒昧，我竟然在想，既然语言承载了人类的思维与情感，那么方言学这一分支，能否跳出记录这种纯粹的学术范畴，从更高的层面去进行思考和研究，以求对新大陆、乃至对全世界的语言进化和变迁，人为地施加一些有益的、结构性的深远影响？虽然，你今晚说给启善听的那些话，更像是一瞬间的火花闪现，但我相信，总有一天，你会具备那样的能力。”  
　　“北斗教授……你太高看我了，我恐怕不——”我摇头。  
　　“一直以来，你都太低估自己了。”他斩钉截铁道。  
　　“啊？”  
　　“从你第一次来我办公室时，我就有这种感觉。我发现你，一直认真地过着自己的生活，认真地履行着自己的职责，认真地对待一切的事情，哪怕那件事情已经远远地超出了自己的职责范围……可是，明明做了那么多，却很少发自内心地对自己感到认可，以致常常陷入裹足不前的境地……这到底是为什么呢？”  
　　本该是批评的话语，从他口中说出却带上了一种类似关怀的意味。我想不出任何一句能稍微辩驳一下的话语。他说的没错，我确实一直都在怀疑自己的能力，不是吗？今晚在启善面前的良好表现，我将它归功于有他的陪伴，以及自己的灵光一闪，之前挫败黑衣人的计划，我将它归功于众人的援助，还有自己的超常发挥，再再之前，每一单语言档案的圆满封存，我将它们归功于优秀的适格者，以及让我遇到优秀适格者的罕见好运气。  
　　的确，每一个功劳的归属，哪怕不得不把自己算进去，也从来不是最关键的那一个。  
　　“……如果冒犯到了你，请你原谅。”  
　　“没关系的！”听到他毫无必要的道歉，因为突然被指出缺陷而产生的焦虑，很快地被接受到诚恳的歉意而产生的愧疚所压倒，“那我……我怎样才能改过来呢？”  
　　他却又笑了，我看不见他的表情，但他的笑容一定和他的话语一样柔和吧。  
　　“不用改，或者说，很难改。”他说。  
　　“那确实……”  
　　“你只要清醒地意识到，自己能够做到的事情远远不止现在这个程度，对你来说，就足够为今后的进步铺好道路了。”  
　　“这还真是一个很随便的回答呢……但，也不是全然无用！谢谢你！”  
　　确实，道理并没有那么复杂，当意识到自己所能到达的高度远不止现在这样，那么接下来需要克服的，不就只剩惰性了吗？  
　　惰性，通称拖延症、懒癌。  
　　“对了。”  
　　我突然想到一件小事，说到做到，我决定克服惰性，马上提问。  
　　“我觉得你用来安慰人的那个‘翻斗车’的比喻，很特别，是怎么想到的？”  
　　“嗯？你在哪里听到过？”  
　　“是我第一次去找你的时候，在D107外听到你打电话。”  
　　“我想想……当时是我和阿洛在通话，原来都被你听到了。”  
　　“抱歉，不是故意偷听。”  
　　“当然，”他笑道，“不过这并不是我的原创。”  
　　“那是谁？”  
　　“是古斯塔夫大人。”  
　　“竟然是他……”我撇撇嘴，“不可思议。”  
　　“要听细节吗？”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“那是在我刚进皇立菁英学园的时候，还没适应新的环境，加上身体不好，学习跟不上，不仅被同学欺负，还被教官体罚，是他出面维护我，而且私下教我这个方法排解，给了我莫大的帮助和鼓励。”  
　　“原来他是这样的院长……那前面那句看似很随意的话，也是他对你说的咯？”  
　　“嗯，都是。”  
　　“看来你都挺受用。”  
　　“因为真的有用，后来，我对医院里的孩子们说的最多的一句话也是，‘你只要相信自己能够好起来，就真的会好起来的。’”  
　　“噢！”我佯装不满，“原来你把我当成孩子来哄！”  
　　“当然不是，”他笑道，“孩子们很喜欢听到这句话的，因为相信自己会好，所以也会更积极地配合治疗，而我们所掌握的技术，现在确实也已足够支撑起这样的愿望。”  
　　“原来如此……”  
　　“这句话直到现在，我也还常常对自己说。”  
　　他的无心之语，让好不容易轻松起来的气氛又变得有些凝重，于是我握了握他牵住我的那只手，说：“那你要真的相信才好。”  
　　“我相信。”  
　　“嗯，你相信，那我就相信……你的身体，我的自信心，都会好起来的，在那之前，我们都要好好加油才是。”  
　　“嗯。”他也回握了一下我的手。  
　　我本不喜欢这样的大词，觉得它们浮华、空洞而又虚弱，可是，一旦与他联系起来，一切都变得不同了，尤其在这即将闭合的水之地狱里，它们对我们两个而言，真的好像拥有了奇异的鼓舞人心的力量。  
　　“什么时候有空……就来我的方言部坐坐吧，”我心中突然生发出了小小的期待，“虽然很破，但我在那儿……一直都很开心。”  
　　“一定，”他的回答充满笑意，“好了，言归正传，我们快到了。”  
　　顺着Alkaid缓慢移动的灯光望去，我发现眼前的空间比原先开阔了些，两旁不再是成片的完整的钢板，而是带着略显复杂的镶嵌焊接痕迹。虽然大概知道他的计划，但我仍旧感到有些不可思议。  
　　“我们真的要在这里开个洞出去吗？”  
　　“嗯，我已经找到一个理想的突破点。”  
　　“就凭你那把刀，可以吗？”  
　　“没问题，它连灵兽B’T的超合金都能砍断的。”  
　　“可是……海水会很快涌进来的吧？”  
　　“不用担心，”Alkaid开口了，“我的防护罩可以挡一阵子。”  
　　“是的，这种程度的水压，武器自带的防护罩都可以坚持十分钟，”他说，“我们大概只需要游个一百米就能到达隔离罩，Levin会在那里接应我们的——你会游泳吧？”  
　　“当然会。”我微微动了动刚复位不久的手肘，开心地发现它已经不怎么痛了。  
　　“Alkaid呢？”  
　　“不在话下。”  
　　“好，那我们——”  
　　这时，他突然停下了脚步，猛地把我拉近身边。  
　　“Alkaid，关掉头灯。”  
　　话音刚落，四周顿时伸手不见五指。我隐隐猜到了什么，马上屏住呼吸，竖起耳朵，警惕着空气中任何一丝异常的颤动。可是，除了引擎和螺旋桨的噪音，以及脚下晃动的海水以外，其他东西都仿佛静止了一般。  
　　他抓紧了我的手。  
　　“‘它’在前面。”  
　　我揉了揉眼睛，望向前方伸手不见五指的黑暗，极力地想从那黑暗中辨析出一个“它”的轮廓，可是什么也看不到。  
　　而我确实感觉得到“它”，也许也许是受到了他的暗示，也许是第六感。不同于甲板上的那个，这个“它”很安静，任由海水流动的声音和引擎刺耳的轰鸣环绕着，“它”一动不动，就像悬停在前方空间深处的一个巨大黑洞。  
　　或者说，“它”，就是黑暗本身。  
　　如果噩梦有实体的话，那么应该就是这个样子了吧。  
　　“改道来得及吗？”  
　　“不，”他把我的手握得更紧了，“没有退路。”  
　　“那……”  
　　“不要担心，我有办法。”  
　　“Alkaid，你有探测到什么吗？”  
　　“确实有极其微弱的反应，可是……”  
　　“可是什么？”  
　　“这个反应我太熟悉了！”  
　　“熟悉？难道不是因为‘它’就是拉法尔吗？”  
　　“是拉法尔！确实是拉法尔！可是！”Alkaid的声音是前所未有的焦虑和慌张，“不，不可能……”  
　　“Alkaid，你到底在说什么？你从这怪物身上感觉到了什么？难道……”  
　　我霎时寒毛倒竖。  
　　能让Alkaid产生这种情绪的，只有三个人，是妈妈？还是札吉老师？还是Akso的主人？我根本无法把他们和眼前的怪物联系起来，如果是真的，我恐怕会在这里疯掉。  
　　“都不是。”他的声音从黑暗中响起。  
　　“北斗教授……？”  
　　“请相信我，拉法尔是不可能包含有‘某个人’的意志的，即便它曾经吞食了那个人。”  
　　“它不是从启善身体里钻出来的吗？”  
　　“不，这是另一只。”  
　　“啊？！”我毛骨悚然，拉法尔难道不止一只吗？！  
　　“其他事容后再议，”他拔出战刀，“两位，我要开始突破了，阿光，抱上Alkaid——Alkaid，可以吗？”  
　　Alkaid沉默了一秒，这一秒对我来说异常漫长。  
　　“嗯，我相信你们。”她的声音终于清晰而坚定地响起，仿佛前一秒的慌乱和迷茫只是我的错觉。  
　　她跳进我的怀里，沾水的铠甲虽然冷硬，但紧紧抱着她让我感到安心，她长长的金属尾巴还在我的手臂上绕了几圈。  
　　“我们要怎么做？”  
　　“照我说的做就行，阿光，”他的手臂微微蓄力，“现在，你靠过来一点。”  
　　我向前走了一步，仅仅是一小步，就已经贴上了他的身体，隔着被海水浸透的衣服，我依然能感觉到他的身体很热。  
　　不知从什么时候开始，他就已经在承受着高烧的煎熬了。他真的还能突破船底，在冰冷的海水中游到拉法尔的隔离罩边缘吗？万一体力不支或者受伤，仅凭我和Alkaid的力量是不足以帮到他的，这次的情况和黑衣人袭击那次完全不可同日而语……  
　　“阿光，对不起。”  
　　“呃？”  
　　猝不及防的，我的后颈遭到了重重一击。  
　　全身的感知有一瞬的断线，受到重创的意识突然变得像起泡的奶油一样，蓬乱而松软。  
　　软倒的双膝跌落在冰冷的海水，来不及错愕的表情差一点就摔进那漂浮的油污之中。  
　　一只手臂被紧紧地架住，往侧边拖行，那力气大得惊人，我连一丝一毫的招架之力都没有。  
　　听觉也受到影响，Alkaid正焦急地喊着什么，可最后传到我耳中的只剩下嗡嗡嗡的声音。  
　　时间的流动好像变慢了。  
　　对于空间的感知被剥离出来，变得异常敏锐，一个狭小的空间勉强收纳了我面条般软弱的身体。  
　　然后，有什么厚重的阻隔正在缓缓闭合，将外侧一簇亮得耀眼的绿色刀光逐渐挡掉，直至消失。但是，我清楚地看到了那被刀光照亮的极其短暂的一整个瞬间，一柱恐怖的巨大触手正向他直插而去。  
　　连内脏都要震碎的一声闷响，海水突然躁动起来，在软倒在地的我的四周，以肉眼可见的速度涨高直至头顶，然后停止。  
　　一个银色的金属身影始终忠实地守护在我身边。  
　　我还在呼吸，微弱如风中火苗的意识正在黑色梦境的浅表代替我大喊大叫，发泄着再次因被至爱之人的牺牲所抛弃的愤怒和哀恸。  
　　如果不是Alkaid的防护罩隔挡着，我不断流下的滚烫眼泪，可能会让外面冰冷的海水也变得温暖起来吧。  
　　时空仿佛被扭曲，黑暗之中，仍旧在噩梦的浅表，他温柔的声音虚弱而清晰地响起，好像遗书般预先储存在了我未及触摸的记忆里：  
　　“阿光，我犯了一个极为严重的错误，双层水密的船底本不该进这么多水，这只拉法尔早已随着海水侵入这里，吸收了上方传递来的能量，成为站在我们面前的这只怪物。”  
　　“如果它没有出现在这里的话，我是绝对不会采取这种冒险的措施的，可是这一次，我实在没有足够的力量带你一起出去了。”  
　　“我的武器储能有限，无法彻底切开超合金，所以我决定借助拉法尔攻击的惯性破开船底。”  
　　“早年皇立菁英学园的海上逃生训练，是将学员禁闭在船体底部这样的小格子里，让他们自己想办法逃出去。”  
　　“拉法尔的触手很难打开这样的闸门，而Alkaid的防护罩足以隔开海水，支撑到救兵来到。”  
　　“本是机械皇国极端残忍的训练设施，却有可能成为你的一线生机。”  
　　“请不要生气，一切顺利的话，我会很快回来的……”  
　　我摇摇欲坠的意识即将失去最后一个支点，他的声音渐渐弱了下去，而他的样子却越来越清晰，成了噩梦中唯一的光亮。  
　　我那被泪水模糊的双眼看到，他最后嘴唇轻启，轻轻对我说了一句话。  
　　是千川语，口型陌生，但我很肯定那是千川语。  
　　但我听不见。


	32. 修罗地狱

　　“前辈……前辈，前辈！”  
　　刺眼的光线突然被挡住了，一张有点熟悉的脸出现在我眼前，但因为离得太近，所以有些失真。  
　　“前辈！你终于醒了！”她看起来很激动，双手紧紧抓住了我的肩膀。  
　　有点痛，全身也有点发冷，但明亮的四周让我感到安心，光明意味着安全，意味着我还活着。  
　　“……萨莎？”话语先于思维，或者说残留于口腔肌肉的记忆，使得我顺利地叫出了眼前女孩的名字。  
　　“是我，是我！太好了前辈！”她好像高兴得不得了，差点就要扑上来紧紧抱住我了。  
　　“我这是……在哪里……？”我挣扎着要坐起来，脑袋昏昏沉沉，但并不是很难受，更多的是过久的昏睡所带来的迟滞和恍惚。  
　　对了，好像做了个梦，梦中最后有个人，对我说了很温柔但又很悲伤的话……  
　　我抱住了头，却发现脑袋一片空白，只有手臂传来一阵刺痛。  
　　“前辈你先别动，你还挂着吊针呢！”这个名叫萨莎的女孩按住了我。  
　　“现在……几点？”我望了一眼窗外，亮得有些刺眼。  
　　“已经中午了，前辈你足足睡了三个小时呢。”  
　　“我……怎么了……”  
　　“你在报告厅突然晕倒，全都不记得了吗？”  
　　“报告厅……”虽然记忆变得模糊不清，但心里隐隐感觉不对劲，“在这之前……我是在报告厅吗？今天……几号……？”  
　　“11月3日星期四。”  
　　“……2044年？”  
　　“当然啦！”女孩笑了起来，“难道还能是1999年吗？”  
　　“不，不对……”  
　　“前辈？”  
　　“我今天，”恐惧一点点漫上来，“根本没去报告厅啊……”  
　　“去了呀，是我拉着你一起去报告厅的，”女孩眼中充满了担忧，“今天是数学所的讲座，前辈记得吗？”  
　　“这个我记得，但我们是在方言部小楼，我的办公室看的直播不是吗，”我摇了摇沉重的脑袋说，“你还告诉说，今天的主讲人很特别，他是……”  
　　“他是……？”她眼中除了担忧，又多了一点点探寻。按理说，这并没有什么奇怪的，但就是有种奇怪的不协调感，从我醒来开始，就横亘在我和她之间。  
　　一个名字顺理成章地浮现在脑海，带着柔美而奇异的光芒，但就像受惊的鱼儿一样转瞬即逝。  
　　“是……医学所的……？”我试探着问她，虽然被那个名字溜走了，但它残留的光芒，还是让我捕捉到了一丝半点。  
　　起码，我记得主讲人并非来自数学所。  
　　萨莎期待地看着我，她的眼神是真诚的，她好像确实是在鼓励我回想，希望我找回与她一致的记忆。  
　　那个名字所残留的那一点点光芒并非全然无用，随着我说出“医学所”这个词，仿佛被我突然涌动的记忆之海所感召，我感到那条逃走的鱼儿又改变了主意折返回来了。我好像看到它朝着我费力地游来，越来越近，身上美丽的鳞片越来越清晰——  
　　紧接着，更多的记忆也像潮水一样漫了上来：  
　　灯火辉煌的宴会厅，脖子上系着黑色蝴蝶结的机械猫咪，出人意料相当友善的神秘贵宾，看上去似乎相当愉快的交谈，被新鞋子硌得生疼的脚趾，多喝了几杯香槟后脑袋的微醺……然后是甲板上，对着无边夜色笼罩下的海水，吃着余温尚存的盒饭，和某个很重要的人聊得很开心，交换彼此不足为外人道的经历，再然后，发生了非常非常可怕的事情……  
　　“医学所的……”我感到自己的声音和双唇都在微微颤抖，“北斗……”  
　　说出这个名字的瞬间，心脏好像被什么狠狠地箍住，几乎无法呼吸。  
　　“萨莎！北斗教授他呢？！还有Alkaid……Alkaid在哪？！”这下轮到我紧紧地抓住萨莎的肩膀了，她脸上出现了吃痛的表情。  
　　但话音刚落，我就意识到了不对，好像为了印证某种令人恐惧的真相似的，莎萨的表情也从刚才的吃痛变成了一脸的迷茫。  
　　“前辈，你在说什么呢？”她伸手摸了摸我的额头，“菁英学园医学所，并没有名字叫北斗的教授啊。”  
　　一阵寒意贯穿身体，连舌头都几乎冻住。  
　　“不信你看，今天的主讲人，”她指着正对着床尾的液晶屏说，“确实是医学所的教授，但名字不叫北斗，而是……”  
　　她说了什么名字我根本没有听清，总之根本不是他。  
　　慢慢地抬起因为震惊而变得无比僵硬的脖子，我看到了屏幕中在讲台上站着的人，一个样子全然陌生的中年男子，正用激光笔扫过一串我完全看不懂的复杂公式。  
　　“怎么会这样……”  
　　“还有Alkaid，她不是在札吉老师过世时就销毁了吗？”萨莎眼中的错愕更深了，“她的遗体和札吉老师一起葬在了橙花公墓啊。”  
　　仿佛被冰水不间断地浇灌着，我的背上阵阵发冷，连带着牙齿开始上下打架。  
　　这不是真的。  
　　这绝对不是真的。  
　　是此时此地我身处的世界出了问题，还是我本人出了问题？  
　　——不，出问题的绝对不会是我。我告诫自己，梦是会褪色的，可我记得那么清楚，而且必将永生不忘。我第一次知道他的存在，就是在这一天的讲座上，而这一天仅仅是我与他的故事的起点。在那之后，我和他经历了不止一次不可思议的命悬一线，分享过那么多独一无二的喜怒哀乐，那些关于他的记忆，是那么的纤毫毕现，那么的温暖柔软，它们是财富，是珍宝，已经被我小心妥帖地收藏进了记忆的深处，烙印进了整个生命的脉络，这一切，怎么可能只属于黄粱一梦？  
　　冷静，要冷静，我对自己说。退一万步讲，即便这是一个终有一醒的梦境，这个苏醒的咒语，也绝不是眼前这个名为萨莎的女孩告诉我的这些陌生的事实。换句话说，如果非要醒来，也最终应该由我自己，来决定梦境的中止，或者延续。  
　　这时，眼角的余光捕捉到窗外正在摇曳的某种颜色。  
　　是绝不会认错的樱色，来自一排被风吹动了的盛放的樱花树。  
　　冬天的樱花树，冬天是不可能有樱花盛开的，除非采用特殊的温控手段。  
　　“这间医务室……”我看着那轻柔涌动的樱色，“是在医学所里面的吧？”  
　　“是的呢。”  
　　心中突然有了一个想法。神奇的是，我的心情，也随着这个想法的出现，而变得稍微安定下来。  
　　“萨莎，”我勉强对女孩露出歉意的微笑，“我好像想起来了……抱歉，有时候梦境太真实，把人搞糊涂了。”  
　　“太好了，前辈……”  
　　女孩看上去松了口气，眼中甚至蒙上了眼泪的雾气。我内心有小小的感动，即使这并不是我认识的那个“萨莎”，但这份对我担忧和关怀却是真的，也许无论在哪一条世界线上，她的单纯和善良都是不变的。  
　　“那个，能带我去一个地方看看吗？”  
　　“当然可以了，是在哪里？”  
　　“就在医学所里面，因为梦见了，所以有些在意……啊，”我自然而然地指了指吊瓶，“药快完了，应该可以走了吧？”  
　　“你看我，差点就忘了，我这去叫医生，”她跳下床，“前辈等等我！”  
　　“谢谢你了，萨莎。”  
　　“前辈太客气啦。”  
　　她蹦跳着跑了出去。没有时间容我细细复盘，她就很快回来了，身后跟着叫来的校医。  
　　是一个身材中等的女性，看上去三十多四十岁。无论在哪一边，我都不曾使用过菁英学园的校医服务，所以是双倍的陌生。  
　　我的目光被这个人短暂的吸引。  
　　并不是因为她有什么特别，只是因为她是我在这个不确定的世界里，遇到的第二个人。  
　　是理论上会显得比较可亲的圆脸，可站在我面前的她却给人一种清冷之感，而且看上去似乎有点儿……不高兴？  
　　也是，我应该给她添了不少麻烦吧，如果就像萨莎说的那样，一个大活人突然在人群密集的报告厅里晕倒，被抬到校医室还昏睡了好几个小时。  
　　我继续偷偷打量她。她可能比萨莎还要矮些，小号的白大褂穿在身上还算整洁妥帖，香槟色的头发很好看，不算长，大概就及肩吧，发梢微微向内卷曲着，有些俏皮。可是，虽然挑不出什么毛病，却很奇怪地给人一种不怎么用心的感觉——不是对所专攻的术业的不用心，而是对自己的长期疏于照管。是……工作太忙的缘故吗？  
　　她的身上，也存在一种不协调感。不过，有一点倒是让我感到亲切，就是她和北斗教授一样，也喜欢把双手插在白大褂的兜里，但这个姿态却没有像北斗教授一样让我感觉到悠闲和友好，反而显得有点冷漠，或者说傲慢。  
　　她的胸前没有铭牌，这让我无从得知她的名字。  
　　“你好……”我小心地朝她打招呼。  
　　“嗯，”她站着看我，居高临下，“感觉怎么样了？”  
　　“除了头还有点重，其他……没什么了。”  
　　“那就快离开这里吧，”她手法娴熟地帮我拔了针，“你走了我才好下班。”  
　　“给您添麻烦了……”  
　　“哼，”她朝窗边的衣架上一指，“外套记得带走。”  
　　“好，那个……”明明表现得那么不耐烦，却又在不经意间流露关心之情，“谢谢提醒。”  
　　衣架上挂着我的大衣，确实是我那天出门穿的那件。  
　　走出医务室，便是医学所的走廊。中午十二点，下课的老师和学生三三两两结伴，有说有笑地从我身边走过，并没有什么异常。走廊里流动着的风很有些凉意，让我禁不住缩了几下脖子。另一侧的落地窗外，盛放的一排樱花树在阳光下随风摇摆，美丽而又有些诡异。  
　　这确实是医学所，在我的记忆中，国立菁英学园的医学所就是这样的，除了未曾出现的北斗教授和从未真正进入过我生活的Alkaid，关于这个世界，我还没有发现什么破绽。  
　　先前被暂时遗忘在内心某个角落的恐惧，又开始悄悄地冒头。  
　　脚下还是有些虚浮，萨莎陪着我往D107走去。  
　　D107，我与他初次见面的地方，如果这个世界根本不存在他这个人，那么它会是怎样的呢？  
　　我不知道，那也许就是梦境的尽头。  
　　而现在，我正向着这个尽头走去。  
　　“前辈，我们到了。”莎萨的声音把我唤回了现实。  
　　果然，和我之前的猜想一样，在我面前立着的，是一扇略显陈旧的门。门下方的缝隙里，没有透出任何的灯光。门上挂着的铭牌已经有些锈迹，“D107”的后面，也没有接着“北斗”二字。  
　　明亮的走廊一侧有好多个房间，但只有这个地方，是黯淡无光的，连窗外飞舞的樱色，也无法为它晕染上半点光彩。  
　　这是一间似乎已经空置了许久的办公室。  
　　这么说，他是真的不存在吗？  
　　不由自主地按下了门把手，竟然发现它没有上锁。  
　　“前辈，我们……我们真的要进去吗？”  
　　“你如果害怕，”我轻拍她肩膀，“可以不用跟进来。”  
　　“我，我才不怕呢。”这强装镇定的语调，有点可爱，确实是萨莎。  
　　“好，那来，”我拉住她的手，这让我想起在“绿洲号”的底部，我的手被他拉住时的情形，“不要松开。”  
　　闭塞已久的空间里，满是尘土和发霉的味道。我想开灯看个究竟，却发现开关坏了。  
　　即便阳光穿过满树的樱花洒满了走廊，室内还是一片昏暗。双眼适应了好一会儿，才看清里面的摆设。  
　　一张破旧的沙发，一张蒙尘的办公桌，一个废弃的饮水机，还有整整一墙的空柜子。  
　　是相同的格局，但并不存在任何能够证明他存在过的证据。任谁也不会相信，在我独一份的记忆里，他曾因为低烧躺在这张沙发上小寐，曾从这个饮水机接出滚烫的热水为我泡香片，曾坐在这张办公桌前盯着电脑荧幕为我朗读记音表，曾从这排柜子的一旁搬出除锈器，对同样未曾来到我身边的Alkaid施以雪中送炭般的援手……  
　　“前辈，关于这个地方，你到底是做了一个怎样的梦？”  
　　又一阵冷风吹过，我感到遍体生寒。  
　　“莎萨，我感觉很糟糕，我觉得我好像……”我忍住就要夺眶而出的眼泪，“失去了一个非常非常重要的人——”  
　　还没来得及发出叹息，我的手——因为那一阵刺骨的冷风而下意识插进大衣口袋里、想要取暖的右手，突然摸到了一样东西——  
　　那东西小小的，虽然收到的时间不长，而且似乎还没来得及派上什么用场，但因为很特别，很珍贵，所以我抚摸过多次，早已熟悉了它的触感：  
　　是Alkaid第一次遇险那晚，他送给我的那个音波报警器。  
　　“前辈，前辈，你怎么哭了？”眼前的女孩慌了神。  
　　在这个奇怪的世界醒来之后，所有郁积于心的困惑、恐惧和悲伤，全部化作滚烫的泪水，汹涌而出。  
　　被紧紧箍住的心，恐怕已经被勒出了道道血痕的心，终于得到了解放。  
　　我是对的，错的是此时此刻我身处的这个世界。  
　　他是真真切切地存在的。  
　　所以，我必须逃离这个世界，回到有他存在的那个世界。  
　　可是，我应该怎么做呢？唤醒自己？抑或干脆杀死这里的自己？如果是一般的梦境，我现在应该早已醒来了！  
　　然而，至今为止，这个世界似乎过于严丝合缝了，除了那个音波报警器。如果我拿它当作子弹射向任何一面墙壁，可以打开一条求生的缝隙吗？  
　　这个想法刚一冒头就被我压抑了下去：它既是启示的，又是幸存的，如果稍有不慎，它也许就会被主宰着这个荒诞世界的那股力量发现并销毁吧？  
　　不知是不是那股力量察觉到了异常，这时我的脚下突然一个踉跄，一阵天旋地转过后，我又跌坐在了地上。我不敢松开揣在口袋里攥住音波报警器的那只手，我必须确保它的存在，它的存在，即是他存在的证明，如果连它都不存在了，我与有他的那个世界的唯一联系也会因此断掉，我就会永远永远地失去他。  
　　“前辈，你又不舒服了吗？”女孩朝门口快步走去，“我去叫医生！”  
　　“萨莎……回来……！我没事……！”我发现自己全身的力气正在流失，很难喊出音量足够的声音。  
　　我必须阻止她叫来更多的人，不能让事态变得复杂，否则我真的不知如何应对了。  
　　“啊，医生！”门口传来萨莎惊讶的声音，“您怎么在这里？”  
　　“她又这么了？”  
　　“前辈她……”  
　　从走廊勉强照进来的光线被阻挡，我抬起头，只看到一个逆光的影子，但香槟色头发的辨识度还是很高，是那个女校医。  
　　“你能站起来吗？”她并没有蹲下身来，还是居高临下地看着我，“试一试。”  
　　“好……”我努力地将所剩无几的力量集中在腿部，好在一切顺利，我慢慢地站了起来。  
　　她向我伸出了手，示意我抓住，我也照办。不知怎么的，虽然她表现得冷漠，不耐烦，甚至有些傲慢，可我依旧觉得她是这个世界里唯一可信的人。而那个同样名叫萨莎的女孩，我却不敢托付予她哪怕一丁点秘密，并不是因为她露出了什么破绽，只是她并非与我分享同一份记忆，如果这梦有尽头，那么在那尽头之处，我和她，迟早是要分道扬镳的。  
　　“能迈开脚步吗？”她的手被我抓着，有点冰，大多数医生的手都是冰的吧，“也试试。”  
　　“没问题……”我微微屈起一只脚，轻点了两下地，没发现什么阻碍。  
　　“那好。”她拉起我就走。这时不可思议的事情发生了，她引领我迈开脚步的方向，并非这个弃置房间的门口，而是相反，是D107里面，正对着门口的那扇紧闭的窗。  
　　“医生？前辈？你们在做什么？”背后传来萨莎惊诧的声音。  
　　“萨——”  
　　“不要回头，否则我们就走不了了。”她紧紧地握了一下我的手，本就严肃的神情甚至变得有些严厉。  
　　“好……”我忍住了回头的冲动。  
　　按理说，窗玻璃应该是透明的，但从眼前这扇窗看过去，却丝毫看不到任何的景色，只有一片漆黑。  
　　“啪”的一声，她打开了闩锁，然后用力推动那窗，那窗好像特别沉重结实，我看见她咬紧了牙关使力，又不乐意让我帮忙。  
　　不过，在她的努力下，窗子终于还是打开了。  
　　强劲的冷风扑面而来。  
　　如果不是手中握着的那个音波报警器让我下定决心坚强地面对一切，我可能已经被吓得魂飞魄散：  
　　没有校舍，没有樱花，没有阳光。那外面，根本就不是菁英学园，是一座高耸入云的白色巨塔，与上方暗沉沉的天空形成了极不协调以至于极其骇人的对比。  
　　“我的天……”嘴里还是不由自主地发出渺小的惊叹。  
　　惊叹的并不只是巨塔的高度。这座巨塔，并不是孤立的个体，而是像一棵参天巨树，在遥远的地面延伸出了分布甚广的根系，那是无数与大自然彻底割裂的、高度抽离出来的机械化的冰冷淡漠的建筑物。它们镶嵌在巨塔的外墙和连通彼此的地面，像计算机回路一样的东西好像夜空密布的星星，形成了线状或者块状的集群，各自朝不同的固定方向闪烁着五彩斑斓的光。  
　　那种庄严和神圣，令人不由地相信它们所发出的光芒会一直一直地存在下去。  
　　然而，这种理所当然的感叹，马上就在我的眼皮底下被粗暴地打断了。犹如完美无瑕的身体在暴力的摧残下瞬间变得血肉模糊，就在我只来得及发出一声惊叫的瞬间，十几条巨大的触手便从洁白无暇的塔身内部冲出，霎时在那无懈可击的表层开出无数由燃烧的火光和爆炸的硝烟组成的死亡之花。  
　　拉法尔……在启善的身上，也曾发生过这样的事。  
　　星光四散，渐次隐没在飞溅的血与火之中。我仿佛听到了巨塔竭力维持运转而发出的嗡嗡声响，触摸到了数据仍在苟延残喘地交换时产生的热，那是它仅存的体温和最后的悲鸣。  
　　为什么这一切都被我尽收眼底？因为此时此刻，我就站在巨塔的顶端！  
　　“前辈！医生！你们要去哪里？不要丢下我啊！”萨莎的声音又在背后响起，带着惊惶和悲伤。  
　　我心里有些不忍，这个世界的萨莎，是不是很孤独？除了我这个前辈之外，不知道有没有和她一起去做义工的同伴，有没有和她一起去吃地狱拉面的异性朋友？  
　　胳膊被人一把抓住，我还记着女校医的话，克制着回头的冲动。  
　　“准备好了吗？”她褐色的双眼倒映着火光，难得的熠熠生辉。  
　　“嗯！”在与她对视的那一秒间，我坚定了意念，驱除了心中的疑虑。  
　　“很好。”她勾起了嘴角，那是我第一次看见她笑。  
　　“萨莎，对不起！”我凝视着眼底燃烧的火光拒不回头，只大喊着告诉背后的那个女孩，“我必须得回去！”  
　　“前辈——！”  
　　在萨莎悲伤的叫喊声中，我们蹬离了脚下摇摇欲坠的支撑，朝着那已经烧成一片的血与火之海一跃而下——  
　　天旋地转，黑色的天空与红色的火海不断地置换着位置，强大而灼热的气流像汹涌的海水一样灌满了我的七窍，让高空坠落的过程变得如同溺水般令人几近窒息。  
　　不知是不是大脑缺氧产生了幻觉，混乱的视野当中，出现了新的异象：  
　　火海中央的地面突然裂开了，在急速扩大的缝隙当中，那些交织着银白与鲜红的建筑，就像被碾碎的生活废料一样不断地被吞噬进去。那缝隙越来越大，无限扩张，直至形成了一个巨大的黑洞，朝我们张大了黑得伸手不见五指的虚无大口。  
　　下一秒，地面那些熊熊的火光便化作了擦过眼角余光射向天空的乱箭，成为我们堕入黑暗之前所见的最后一丝光亮——  
　　不，不是我们，只有我——不知什么时候，她松开了我的手。  
　　……  
　　…………  
　　……………………  
　　周遭一片寂静。  
　　我死了吗？  
　　我问自己这个问题，确认了自己的意识仍在。  
　　试探着睁开双眼，发现自己躺在一片黑暗之中，我想坐起来，却发现仍旧没有力气。  
　　好不容易用双手撑住直起来的上身，我微微动了动手指，感觉身下是某种更为坚实的、类似大块岩石的冰冷物质。  
　　这是哪里？地底世界吗？  
　　空气几乎是静止的，耳膜鼓胀，头又重又沉，意识虽然完好无缺，但思维已经支离破碎。  
　　我并没有如自己所期盼的那样回到原先那个世界。  
　　想要绝望，想要放弃，可坚韧已成惯性，我仍旧告诉自己，活着就好，活着就有希望，不要那么快就放弃。  
　　“Alkaid？”  
　　没有人回答。  
　　“北斗教授？”  
　　“医生？”  
　　一片死寂。  
　　“有人吗？！”  
　　我头痛欲裂，虽然听得见自己的尖利呼喊，但那声音似乎被禁锢住了，传不开去。四周一片黑暗，头顶的黑暗尤甚，似乎很远，又似乎很近，像噩梦一样严严实实地笼罩着我。  
　　“爸爸……爸爸……”  
　　耳朵突然捕捉到空气中一丝微弱的波动。  
　　是谁？  
　　“救救我……爸爸……爸爸……”  
　　不是幻听，确实有微弱的呼叫声，而且就在离我不远处！  
　　是萨莎吗？听起来很像是她的声音，难道她也跟着我一起跳下来了？  
　　我瞪大了眼睛，却什么都看不到，只好费力地坐起来，循着声音的方向，本能地在黑暗中摸索。  
　　“爸爸……爸爸……”  
　　这样的呼喊实在令人心碎，她一定是受了很重的伤。我艰难地移动着跪地的双膝，在附近的地面不停地摸着。不一会儿，我就摸到一只冰凉的手。  
　　“爸爸……爸爸……爸爸你在哪里啊……“  
　　这只手上并非什么都没有，它沾满了带着腥味的粘稠的液体。  
　　是血。我忍住不适与恐惧，顺着那手摸到了她的腹部，那里是温热的，我能感到血在不断地从我指缝冒出。  
　　“萨莎！不要大声叫喊，”我握紧她的手，“这样你会死得更快！”  
　　“呜呜！好痛啊……好痛好痛……我好痛啊……怎么会这么……痛……”  
　　不知是眼睛适应了黑暗，还是周围的光线起了变化，我隐约看见了她的样子——并不是萨莎——或者说，既不是我认识的那个萨莎，也不是刚才求我不要跳下去的那个萨莎。她只是一个穿着军服的年轻女孩，称得上十分美丽的面容，因为剧烈的疼痛而扭曲着。  
　　“爸爸……爸爸……你怎么还不来！呜呜呜呜……”  
　　“你别着急！深呼吸，放松！”我安慰着她，“我去叫人！”  
　　我抹了一把脸，将排山倒海的倦怠感抹去一星半点，缓缓吸气，在胸腔积蓄起一些力量，然后抱住自己的头。  
　　“有人吗？！”疼痛有如惊飞的鸟儿撞在了玻璃窗上，由内而外地冲击着我快要炸裂的头颅。  
　　我的喊声好像被黑暗吞噬了，连一个回声都没有。  
　　“有人吗？！”鸟儿继续扑棱着翅膀，喉咙也几乎要被碎掉的玻璃撕裂。  
　　“有人吗？！”我捏起拳头，狠狠地砸向地面坚硬的岩石，“有——人——吗——？！”  
　　眼底冒出的金星散去，周围又陷入了一片黑暗之中，我无奈往回摸索，却发现怎么也找不到那个女孩了。  
　　“喂！你还在吗？！”  
　　回应我的又是令人绝望的寂静。  
　　脑子有一瞬间的空白，随即，悲愤涌上我的心头，委屈的泪水也盈满了我的眼眶。我改变主意了，我绝望了，如果现在可以去死，我会毫不犹豫，一个对什么事情都无能为力、帮不上谁的忙、只会连累他人的我，不如就这样去死好了。  
　　“不可以。”一个清脆的声音从前方传来。  
　　我猛地抬头，发现是那位女校医，不知什么时候她就站在了我面前。  
　　“是你！你在！”我心头一喜，“你还好吧？！”  
　　“还是先担心一下你自己吧。”  
　　这时我才注意到，她的样子变了。  
　　香槟色的头发也许是这个世界里唯一微弱的亮色，但已经变得凌乱而潮湿。她身上背着一个药箱，药箱和白大褂上东一块西一块地沾着血污，她自己的额头上也缠着绷带，鲜血从绷带下面渗了出来，洇红了一片。  
　　她跪在地上，扶住了我的双肩，就在她接触到我的瞬间，似乎有力量通过她的手臂传到了我身上。我感到舒服了一些。  
　　“有个女孩伤得很重，你能不能先救救她？”  
　　“她已经没救了。”  
　　她第一次露出了惋惜的表情，摇了摇头，指了指我的身后。  
　　我转过头去，看见有萤火般的光点从几步以外的地面飘了起来。  
　　萤火照亮了地上的那一小片地方，正是那个女孩，萤火就是从她身上飘出来的，而她的身体正在慢慢变淡，一点点化作萤火飘向空中，直至消失。  
　　“爸爸……爸爸……谢谢你……谢谢……是薇薇……对不起……你……”  
　　薇薇？是她的名字吗？那么，她的爸爸又是谁呢？他去哪了？  
　　最后一点萤火伴随着女孩渐渐弱去的呢喃，融化在头顶似乎永无止尽的黑暗之中。  
　　奇怪的是，我竟没有感到特别悲伤或者惋惜，好像知道这个女孩终会死去似的。  
　　想不起之前具体发生了什么，想不通的事情却一桩接着一桩发生。我感到体内那种名为“害怕”和“疑惑”的情绪越来越难以重现，取而代之的，是越来越深重的倦怠和麻木感。  
　　这种感觉再强化下去，就会变成去死的念头，我很清楚，但难以自控。  
　　“来，躺下，休息一下吧。”她说。  
　　我确实累了，便听她的话躺下。她脱下身上的白大褂叠了几下，垫在我后脑勺处让我枕着。  
　　她伸出手，轻抚了我的额头几下，然后又将我的头发往后拢了拢。很舒服，疲惫的我，真的好喜欢这样的感觉，如果能这样在这里待上一会儿也不错。只不过，她额头渗血的绷带令我感到不安。  
　　为什么她没有铭牌呢，我甚至不能好好地称呼她，向她表示谢意。  
　　“你是谁？”  
　　“你不认识我，”她笑道，“不必关心这些。”  
　　“那这里是哪里？不会是去往地狱的中转站吧？”  
　　“你还记得你是怎么来到这里的吗？”  
　　“记得，和你一起从那座白色的巨塔上跳了下来。”  
　　“嗯，所以，这里是修罗地狱。”  
　　修罗地狱？这个名字好像在哪里听过……  
　　她不知从哪里又拿来一条薄薄的毯子盖在我身上，毯子虽薄，却也给我带来了一丝温暖。隔着毯子，她的手按着我的肩膀，手指微微收紧，有点奇怪，这样的动作，好像要从我身上得到某种慰藉，可是，现在急需慰藉的不是我吗？  
　　“真是有点奇怪，”她也这么说，眼睛却看着别处，似乎陷入了某种回忆，“你和那孩子确实很像，如果可以，我倒是很希望能和你再待一会儿。”  
　　这是我第一次听到她的话语之中有某种温柔的意味。  
　　“你在说什么，我不明白……”我将一只手从毯子下面抽出来，搭着她的手。  
　　她的手很冷，比在D107里握住我手时更冷，简直不像活人的手。  
　　这时，身下传来微微的震动，同时突然有砂砾掉进了眼睛里，我揉了揉眼睛，仍旧看不见天空——不，是完全感觉不到天空。  
　　我看到她脸色微变。  
　　“你必须离开这里了。”她说。  
　　“可是……我要怎么离开呢？”我转动着颈部，四周只有浓得化不开的黑暗，令我深恶痛绝的黑暗，“我甚至连自己怎么来的都不知道……”  
　　“我有办法。”  
　　“什么办法？”  
　　“我的朋友要来了，他可以带你出去。”  
　　“太好了，我们两个一起吧？”  
　　“不，我必须留在这里。”  
　　“为什么？”  
　　“不要紧，这是我的命运……”  
　　一丝鲜血突然顺着她的额角淌下，她按着我肩膀的手突然软了下去。  
　　“你怎么了？！”一时情急，我翻身坐起，突然发现自己的力量已经足以支撑起身体，我扶住了她，她却顺势栽倒在了我的怀里。  
　　我这才发现，她的身体轻得就像一片羽毛。  
　　脚下的震动越来越明显，有地动山摇之势，好像什么东西正在崩坏。  
　　她轻轻地抓住了我的手臂，可能单单这一个动作，就已经耗尽了她所有的力气。  
　　“摇光……”  
　　“你知道我的名字？！”  
　　“你很勇敢，一定回得去的，回去之后，请转告北斗，”她勉力抬起头，眸光温柔得不可思议，“医生的职责就是救死扶伤，我能够在这里死去，并没有任何的遗憾，他实在不必为此愧疚，更不必为此自责，我为他所做的一切感到骄傲。他是一个好孩子，我会一直在天上看着他，直到他彻底地放下心中所有的包袱。”  
　　“你……你这是……”简单的话语，却如晴天霹雳一般，让我震撼到无以复加，“难道你是……”  
　　先前一直如深重的雾霾般紧紧缠绕住我内心的倦怠被冲破了，一种能够拼合起所有关于眼前这个人的碎片的猜想，在我心中呼之欲出。  
　　“难道你就是……”  
　　“如果可以的话……也请代我，向古斯塔夫说一声谢谢，谢谢他一直以来的关照，谢谢他……对我的……”  
　　她向着没有天空的头顶虚空张着嘴，却发不出最后那个音节。  
　　“你、你到底……”不知怎的，我鼻子一酸。  
　　这时，一个熟悉的黑色身影冲了下来，就像从黑暗的虚空中溶解出来似的，还没等我反应过来，那个黑色的影子就冲到我前面，在发出一声高亢的嘶鸣后，便跃起磷光闪烁的前蹄，狠狠地朝我踢来。  
　　……  
　　…………


	33. 北冥有鱼（上篇）

　　“前辈……前辈，前辈！”  
　　刺眼的光线突然被挡住了，一张有点熟悉的脸出现在我眼前，但因为离得太近，所以有些失真。  
　　“前辈！你终于醒了！”她看起来很激动，双手紧紧抓住了我的肩膀。  
　　有点痛，全身也有点发冷。  
　　相似的感觉，一样的场景。  
　　我没有感到什么不适，意识很快清醒过来，内心却马上陷入了前所未有的矛盾。我既想要确认自己是否回到了原先的世界，又害怕希望再一次可怕的落空。  
　　可是，在内心产生这个矛盾想法的瞬间，留存于脑海的那些梦里的景象，突然就如同逃窜的鱼群一样四散逃逸了，它们朝着深深的海底游去，虽然那些都是我急欲弃置的经历，但我并不想忘。  
　　“前辈你别动！”她温柔地按住了我，“你手臂挂着吊针呢！”  
　　“我这是……怎么了……”  
　　开口听到自己在现实当中发出的声音，那些梦境的残影便彻底地消失，荡然无存了。  
　　“你在‘绿洲号’船底浸了好久的海水，现在身体还有些失温！”  
　　虽然她尽量压低了声音以免吓到我，可“绿洲号”这几个字仍然有如惊雷在我耳边炸响。  
　　是的，在这个世界里，“绿洲号”刚刚发生了事故，它的遭遇，正是确认那件珍贵的东西是否存在的关键。  
　　“Alkaid在哪！北斗教授呢！”我猛地坐起来，紧紧地抓住萨莎的肩膀。  
　　她脸上出现了吃痛的表情。  
　　“前辈你不要急！我一件一件和你说！”  
　　她的瞳孔映出了我痴痴的倒影，我这个样子，肯定把她吓着了。  
　　“Alkaid为了保护你，把所有的防护资源都加在了你身上，所以她的机体进了很多海水，不过，她没有大碍，我们正在对她进行修复，下周你就可以见到她了！”  
　　“下周……下周……下周是什么时候……”  
　　我努力寻找着不知什么时候丢失的对于时间的概念。  
　　“前辈你看！”  
　　她匆忙按下了床头的一个按钮，一个小型液晶屏随即从天花板上降了下来，正好正对着我。  
　　点亮的屏幕中央，出现了一个略高于地面的机械台，机械台的上方被几面玻璃光幕严实地围绕着，但仍然看得见一个模糊的影子，虽然没有任何的参照物，但直觉告诉我，这个影子相当高大。  
　　“这是……”  
　　“这就是Alkaid呀！”  
　　虽然看得并不真切，但我已经不敢相信自己的眼睛了。  
　　“Alkaid……吗？她的样子怎么和原来不一样？大那么多？”  
　　“我们会还原她本来的面目，”萨莎把我的手放下来，扶着我的背让我躺回柔软的床铺上，“所以需要的时间比较久。”  
　　“本来的面目……难道是？”  
　　“是的，就是前辈妈妈那一骑B’T原本的样子，”萨莎双手交握，似乎充满了期待，“你到时一定会喜欢的——啊，请稍等。”  
　　她站起来，一边按住挂耳式通讯器听着，一边看着我，神色看上去十分欣喜。  
　　“前辈，”她说，“我们刚刚收到了一个视频通讯请求，是给你的。”  
　　“给我？”  
　　她双眼都笑弯了，指了指我眼前的液晶屏。  
　　“谁呢——”我低头一看。  
　　目光接触到屏幕的那一刹那，泪水汹涌而出，模糊了我的双眼。  
　　是他。  
　　他也坐在屏幕前，穿着病号服，也许和我一样是半躺在床上的，但气色看上去没什么异常，只有褐色的头发稍稍凌乱。  
　　“阿光，”他笑着对我打了个招呼，声音有些嘶哑，“我平安回来了。”  
　　“你……我……哎……”  
　　千言万语哽在喉头，只化作了一声叹息，我一句话都说不出来，我是不是在做梦？我暗暗掐了自己一把，是尖锐的痛感，实实在在的痛感，我没有因为这一掐，就掉到另一个空间，也没有因为这一掐，就在另一个可怕的地方醒过来。  
　　我不知道该说什么才好，明明有那么多问题想现在就问他，明明……有那么多的不满，甚至愤怒，想现在就对他发泄，却又觉得来日方长，可以暂且搁置一旁。  
　　来日方长。我竟然这么觉得，信又不信，只觉得，这种奇怪的直觉竟是这么的难得，这么的美好。  
　　眼泪再也止不住，顺着我的两颊啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，一颗接着一颗，碰得两颊都发痒了。  
　　一切就像在做梦，之前被痛苦和愤怒充塞的内心，此时像被人扎了一针，终于可以不用撑得那么辛苦，终于可以给自己留一点点喘息的空隙。  
　　疲惫，而又幸福。  
　　“萨莎上等兵，我这边还有事情要处理，请代我照顾好摇光教授。”  
　　“是！”  
　　“阿光，”他看着我，对我露出了一个尚算明朗的微笑，“先这样，期待与你再次见面。”  
　　他切断了通讯，屏幕暗了下去，映出了我凌乱的头发和红肿的双眼。  
　　“前辈，”萨莎背着手，笑得特别灿烂，“这下你可以放心了吧？”  
　　“嗯，明天请你吃顶级牛扒怎么样？”我一笑，把眼眶里聚拢的最后一滴眼泪抖了出来，“我今晚就去订座位。”  
　　“好！”她拍起手来。  
　　“那……我能离开这里了吗？这里是哪家医院？”  
　　“还不行，我们快要降落了。”  
　　“降落？”  
　　我惊讶地朝窗外看去，才发现外面一片湛蓝，除了飘着的几片云朵外，没有其他任何的东西。  
　　“我们不是在医院，而是在……天上飞……？”出乎意料的事情一件接一件发生，极大地开拓了我的想象力。  
　　“没错，”她有些神秘地笑着，“要先把‘绿洲号’的伤员们送到医院进行正规的治疗。”  
　　这时她的通讯器又响了起来。  
　　“外公在叫我过去，前辈要一起去吗？”  
　　“你外公……？”  
　　“是的，你还不知道他是谁吧？”她雀跃地拉起我的手，“走嘛走嘛！一起去，你也该起来走动走动了。”  
　　“啊你刚刚明明说我还不能乱动的——”  
　　“没事的~我扶着你~”  
　　她帮我拔掉了吊针，扶我从床上起来。  
　　走出房间，我的脚下有些虚浮，不知道是因为自己的体力透支过度，还是正在降落的缘故。  
　　看来是很大型的飞行器，比如飞机之类的。我跟着萨莎慢慢走了好几分钟，才到达通道的尽头，那里连接着一截向下的楼梯。这有点让我回想起自己在“绿洲号”船底的经历，好在，这里无论是通道还是楼梯，都是被整齐排列在两旁的地灯照亮着的。  
　　下了楼梯，再走一段路就到了另一个尽头，那里有一个高大的楔形门。我和萨莎走到距离它还有四五步远的地方时，那扇门就平稳地打开了。  
　　门的那一边相当宽敞，我看到一位头发花白的老先生，他正背对我们站在一个罩着玻璃罩的实验台前，似乎在观察着什么。空间的四面，是四块占据了几乎所有墙面的巨大的监控屏幕。  
　　虽然看不到他的正脸，但那背影实在再熟悉不过。  
　　“是高教授……！”我惊讶得差点叫出了声，转头看着，“萨莎，你外公就是高教授吗，你怎么从来没跟我说过？”  
　　“因为没有必要嘛，”萨莎做了个鬼脸，“我什么都不用靠我外公的。”  
　　“是啊，所以到现在才是个上等兵呢。”老先生一边打趣一边走了过来。  
　　“外公！你别看不起留加旺！它们就像中华田园猫，又可爱，又强壮！”  
　　“好好好。”老人慈祥地笑着。  
　　“高教授您好！”我鞠了一躬，“谢谢您救了我。”  
　　“是你们救了大家，如果没有你们，我做什么都是于事无补的。”  
　　“中将大人，照世病院负责人来电相询，是否用技术手段抹除乘客在‘绿洲号’上的记忆？”  
　　这是一个回响在机舱内的浑厚而明亮的男声，语调和老先生一样高贵雍容，但奇怪的是，我并没看到有什么人进来。  
　　“不必。”  
　　“了解，已降落照世病院9号停机坪，医护队已在H舱门外集结完毕，请指示。”  
　　“打开H舱门，确保所有伤员妥善转移。”  
　　“是。”  
　　这时我才注意到，监控屏幕上有一骑大得令人咋舌的B’T，如果以不远处的医院大楼作为参照物，它足足有五、六层楼那么高。它的样子也非常奇特，形似凤凰，却比凤凰要来得质朴些，通体金色，在阳光的照射下交错浮动着红绿二色的奇异辉光。  
　　此刻，这只令人目眩神迷的巨鸟收敛着两翼，低垂着优美的头颅，一双碧绿的眼睛注视着下方的医护队。  
　　而同一时刻的我正好也能透过一侧的舷窗，看见角度相似的场景——  
　　这么说，我是在这只巨鸟的体内吗？  
　　“Heeyu，”老先生笑着说，“介绍一下自己吧。“  
　　“你好，摇光，”那个浑厚而明亮的男声再次响起，“我是高建木大人的B’T，名字叫Heeyu。”  
　　“您好！Heeyu。”按理说，打招呼时应该看着对方的眼睛才有礼貌，可是我现在就在他的肚子里，这种感觉实在太奇特了。  
　　“那么外公，我也下去了！前辈——”萨莎朝我挥挥手，“我还要去向古斯塔夫准将汇报情况，不能陪你了，我们明晚牛扒城见！”  
　　“好、好。”我也和她挥手暂别。  
　　“萨莎，做事不要总冒冒失失的。”  
　　“知道啦外公！放心吧！”  
　　萨莎娇小的身影消失在阶梯的尽头。我注意到高建木目送萨莎离开的眼神，充满了含蓄的慈祥与怜爱。  
　　四面巨大的监控屏幕上出现了H舱门和医院入口附近的画面，穿着白大褂的医护人员有条不紊地将“绿洲号”的受伤乘客转移到担架和轮椅上，一批一批，根据伤情的轻重缓急，快速分配到照世病院的各个诊科里去。  
　　这时，我突然想起了两个人。  
　　“高教授，厚生部长幸若，还有菁英学园语言所所长叶山……也是在这一批伤员里面的吧？他们还好吗？”  
　　“很遗憾，”老先生脸上的笑容消失了，“他们都失联了，算上他们，共有二十个人至今没有找到。”  
　　虽然心里早有准备，但当最坏的答案摆在我面前时，我还是控制不了我的悲伤。  
　　“那他们，还有生还的几率吗？”  
　　幸若微笑着认真听我说话时的样子、叶山所长为孩子挡下拉法尔致命一击的那一瞬间，在我脑海里仍是无比的清晰，越是清晰，我就越是难过。  
　　“我们的搜救还没有停止，我也只能这么告诉你，对不起。”  
　　“不，你们辛苦了……”  
　　“小光，你坐下吧，你的身体还比较虚弱。”  
　　“好……”  
　　按照老先生的指引，我在靠窗的一个座位上坐了下来。  
　　“Heeyu，我们出发。”  
　　“是。”  
　　“高教授，我们要去哪儿？”  
　　“说起来，”老先生在主控室中央的座位坐了下来，“你还没有见过Max吧？”  
　　“Max？”我内心一动，“北斗教授的B’T？爸爸设计的那一骑？”  
　　“是的，我们现在就是准备去看她。”  
　　“这是……？”  
　　这时，一阵不寻常的响动伴随着微小的震颤突然出现，这响动极富节奏，而且如同海涛一般低沉壮阔。  
　　一抹金色突然掠过我的眼角，是在侧边的监控屏幕上。紧接着又一下。  
　　我转过头看，才发现那竟是Heeyu的翅膀，Heeyu正在扇动他的翅膀，无比巨大的一双翅膀每扇动一下便直指天际，令人叹为观止。  
　　两边的监控屏幕开始明暗交错起来，金色的光芒犹如打翻了瓶子的琉璃珠，四散泼溅，折射了又折射，驾驶舱内一时流光溢彩。  
　　“中将大人，摇光女士，整机即将升空，请坐稳。”Heeyu的声音如洪钟一般浑厚有力。话音刚落，两侧的监控屏幕突然各自掠过一道波澜壮阔的金色，苍劲迅疾犹如东方古代的草书。  
　　Heeyu振翅升空了。主监控屏幕上的景象开始活动，停机坪和照世病院很快就因角度的原因消失在视野当中，前方惟见一片纯净澄澈的蓝。  
　　一切都是那么的不可思议，看着这些令人惊奇且愉快的景象，我的心情也稍微明朗了一些。  
　　“中将大人，我们已经进入平流层。”  
　　Heeyu的主屏幕出现了关于天气和周边环境的数据，他逐项报告给老先生听。  
　　“好，辛苦你了。”老先生静静地听完Heeyu报告，从驾驶座上站起来，走到之前我们刚进来时他所站立的那个罩着玻璃罩的实验台前。  
　　我这才发现，试验台中央放置着几颗黑不溜秋的东西，几条银色的机械臂正有条不紊地上下左右移动着，应该是在对它们进行检测。  
　　直觉告诉我，它们和“绿洲号”的沉没有着千丝万缕的关系。  
　　我也走到实验台前，一条机械臂正好把其中一颗的外壳切割了下来，它们看上去像是某种植物未成熟的块茎，或者种子、果实之类的。  
　　“是古莲的种子。”老先生说。  
　　“古莲的……种子？”  
　　“是的，同位素测定的结果显示，它们来自中国的宋朝，已经有一千年的历史。”  
　　“一千年……！”  
　　“知道我是怎么得到它们的吗？”  
　　“难道，难道……是启善……？”我被自己这个大胆却又顺理成章的想法吓了一跳。  
　　“没错，这些就是那一晚，启善本想送给菁英学园的礼物。”  
　　“可是，”我实在不敢相信自己的眼睛，“它们看上去只是非常普通的种子啊，怎么会……”  
　　又想起了拉法尔由内而外捅破启善身体的那一幕，我不由地双手环抱住自己，以此来稍微抵御内心突然翻涌起来的恶心和恐惧感。  
　　“啪嗒”，一颗种子的外壳在切割之后被彻底剥离，一道金色的光芒落入眼中，一瞬间刺得我睁不开眼睛。  
　　“太阳的碎片……？”老先生的声音里除了惊喜，似乎还有一丝莫名的悲伤，“竟然是这样……”  
　　“太阳的碎片，是什么？”突然想到华莲送来的那片太阳叶，闪烁着的也是相似的光芒，它们和太阳叶之间，看上去似乎有着某种关联。  
　　“是或许能够消灭拉法尔的东西，”老先生凝视着玻璃罩中的种子，“那一晚，沉睡在启善体内的拉法尔，恐怕是因为受到它的刺激才提前活跃起来……”  
　　“为什么，启善的体内会沉睡着拉法尔？”我突然想到这个问题。  
　　“看来，五年前的机械万博会袭击案，那些恐怖分子的目标并不是参会的那五千多人，而只是启善。”  
　　“难道会场其他所有人的失窃，只是幌子，他们真正的目的是为了将拉法尔植入启善的体内？”  
　　“没错，这正是‘金莺’在纳入了你的数据之后随即强烈指向启善的原因。”  
　　“而拉法尔又因为古莲内部太阳碎片的刺激而提前觉醒……那么、那么！拉法尔被消灭了吗？”  
　　这个问题几乎是脱口而出。可是，在问出了这个问题之后，我内心却马上得出了一个并不乐观的答案。  
　　在出事与获救之间，我记忆中留下的空白太多了，倘若那怪物已经被彻底的消灭，现在恐怕不是这样的氛围。  
　　“拉法尔并没有被消灭。”老先生的回答立刻证实了我的猜想。  
　　“那它到哪里去了？还有，”我急切地问，“‘绿洲号’上的人，最后是怎么得救的？再有、再有就是，我……是怎么得救的……”  
　　是他救了我，我知道，只是不知道事情的经过。想到这里，我又暗自确认了一遍他还活着的事实，然后放下心来。  
　　“Heeyu，”老先生转过身，走到主控室中央，“就在这里展开立体投影吧。”  
　　“是。”  
　　一个投影仪从天花板降下，启动光源的瞬间，交织的浅蓝色光线就在主控室中央构成了大约五米见方的拟似海水。  
　　晃动的海水中央有一艘游轮，从造型上看，正是“绿洲号”。  
　　虽然缩小了很多倍，但这熟悉的场景让我的心一下揪紧了。  
　　“开始演示，Heeyu。”  
　　“好。”  
　　话音刚落，构成“绿洲号”顶楼宴会厅的那部分光线就开始不规则地闪动，继而瓦解、塌陷、消失。消失的那部分光线迅速重组，拟似出了一团不规则的蠕动的物体，那就是拉法尔。  
　　光线拟似的拉法尔一边舒展着浑身上下的大小触角，一边以肉眼可见的速度增殖，很快就破坏了一半的上层建筑主体，开始在一层甲板上蔓延。与此同时，船体内部正在遭受的破坏也清清楚楚地显示了出来。拉法尔主要的增殖方向是往下，它的底部不断变换着形状，以小面积切割和压迫的方式，在每一层甲板上寻找突破口，它不断地向下侵蚀着，像植物的根系一样，逐渐种进了整个船体之中。  
　　这时，我注意到“绿洲号”的底部有一小团光，亮度比周围要高出许多。正要开口询问老先生，那团亮光很快也化作了拉法尔的形状，只不过，它比出现在宴会厅的那一只要小很多。小拉法尔附着在船底，它周围的海水开始出现不安的扰动的波纹。  
　　拟似海水的光线在那一个位置不断闪烁，海浪既有的规则被打破了，船底开始吸入海水，不祥的水面开始在内部缓慢上升。  
　　这只小拉法尔，一定就是我和北斗最后在船底遇到的那一只，可是，它是从哪里来的呢？它和从启善体内钻出那一只，到底是什么关系？  
　　正当我的内心被这困惑满满占据的时候，拟似的“绿洲号”上方出现了新的光线，在跃动了几秒后，组成了一只巨大的玄武的形状！  
　　我的眼眶突然有些发热，虽然我从未见过，但我知道那一定是Max。  
　　悬浮于“绿洲号”上方的玄武向拉法尔射出密集如箭雨的光线，虽然无法突破它的屏障，但也许是她能与对手等量齐观的庞大身躯，以及那居高临下凌厉的攻势成功吸引了拉法尔的注意力，第三波箭雨过后，拉法尔终于扬起长长的触手，开始向上空移动，试图与玄武接触。玄武并不反抗，触手很快就缠住了她的背甲，可是，就在触手接触到背甲的瞬间，对它们进行拟似的光线突然变得模糊不清，继而纷纷减缓了闪动的速度，最后黯淡下去，只维持着很低的亮度。这使得它们看起来好像被软化甚至溶解了似的。  
　　这时，玄武的背甲顶部出现了变化，好像打开了一个缺口，那些拟似拉法尔触手的光线仍旧维持着很低的亮度，但状态产生了变化，它们开始向上逆流，而且速度越来越快，朝着打开在玄武背甲顶部的那个缺口，先是触手，接着本体，然后是底部，最后是那只小拉法尔，它与更大的那一只的底部已经连在了一起，被连带着提拉了上去。  
　　大小两只拉法尔变成了无凭无依的流体，被吞噬进了玄武的体内。  
　　立体投影就在这时静止了，仿佛时间凝固在那一刻。  
　　“明白了吗？”老先生转身对着我，“那天晚上，北斗从‘绿洲号’底部成功逃脱出来之后，由B’T Levin接应，以最快的速度赶到了B’T Max所在的基地。他重启了B’T Max，并远程操纵她返回‘绿洲号’，从上空将还未彻底成长的拉法尔捕捉并装入Max体内，然后利用Max几乎牢不可破的装甲和防御系统将其牢牢禁锢住。你们之所以能够得救，正是有赖于Max对‘绿洲号’进行了最彻底的清扫和净化。”  
　　原来，这就是我最终能够完好无损地站在这里的原因，我轻轻按着自己的胸口，感受着那里涌动着的温暖和感动。  
　　“那么，Max在吞入拉法尔之后就回去了吗？她体内的拉法尔，会怎么样？”  
　　“是这样——”  
　　“打扰了，中将大人，”这时，Heeyu的声音插了进来，“装甲变换的第一阶段已完成。”  
　　“小光，拉法尔的情况请容我稍后再详细和你解释，”老先生严肃的表情稍稍放松了些，“现在，我们先去看看Alkaid如何？”  
　　“好的！”我心下狂喜。  
　　Alkaid也还活着，而且就在这里——这么说来，从最最自私的角度来说，情况也没有那么糟糕。对我而言最重要的那个人，还有最重要的伙伴，都还没有离开我。  
　　随老先生走出主控室，穿过一条走廊，就来到了修理坞。门打开之后，首先映入眼帘的，就是之前萨莎用电子屏幕给我看过的那个机械台，此刻它正由几面闪烁着点点星辉的玻璃光幕严实地围绕着。  
　　光幕的中央，站立着一个模糊的、几乎和我一般高的影子。那一定就是Alkaid了。  
　　“你可以摸一摸她。”老先生笑着说。  
　　“可以吗？”我有些惊讶，也有些犹豫。  
　　他点了点头。  
　　我上前几步，慢慢地伸出手，手指毫无障碍地穿过了玻璃光幕。光幕内的温度比这边略高。因为从未有过这样的体验，所以我的动作有些迟缓，慢慢往前探去的手指，感受到仿佛水波一样的扰动，很舒服。终于，我的指尖触碰到一个坚硬的东西，我试探性地轻轻按了按，待到熟悉了那阵触感之后，就渐渐地放下了所有的顾虑。我贴着那层光滑微温的表面，慢慢地来回抚摸，感受着她的棱角和温度。  
　　是我的Alkaid，虽然改变了形态，但我知道那还是她，我不禁开始想象着她的新模样。  
　　“高教授……谢谢……”很多感谢的话哽在喉头，不止从哪里开始说起。  
　　仅仅两周前，我还在为她一条腿的修复费用发愁。谁能想到，现在她可以说，正在无限接近本属于她的完全体状态。  
　　“小光，我现在有一个请求。”  
　　“请说。”  
　　“请授予Heeyu深度扫描Alkaid人工头脑的权限，她的记忆体里，很可能包含有能够进一步解析拉法尔的资料。”  
　　这个请求令我大感意外，但是，它也完全不算过分，就像修理计算机需要检测硬盘一样，在敌情分析需求迫在眉睫的时刻，老先生对程序的尊重，令我对他的敬意又多了几分。  
　　只不过，Alkaid她，怎么可能会有关于拉法尔的资料呢？是因为她曾是妈妈的B’T吗？  
　　好奇心驱使我点了点头，“没问题，授权成立。”  
　　“谢谢你，”老先生吩咐道，“Heeyu，立体投影继续，把从Alkaid记忆体中获取的相关参数都加进去。”  
　　“是。”  
　　眼前又出现了先前的拟似场景，只不过因为修理坞的空间较小，所以减少了投影的面积和尺寸。  
　　我看到，被吸入Max体内的拉法尔恢复了先前在“绿洲号”甲板上的形态，它似乎停止了增殖，只是展开了众多触手，试图击打、压迫Max坚固的四壁，可是每次都徒劳而返，只能在Max为它准备的牢笼里没有方向地蠕动着。  
　　这时，投影的比例尺发生了变化，Max体内的空间在眼前被放大了好多倍，令我感到害怕的是，在正常比例尺下看不出增殖的拉法尔，在放大了之后，正确凿地、缓慢地以肉眼可见的速度成长着。  
　　“Max体内用以困住拉法尔的那个区域，是真空且接近绝对零度的状态，按理说，拉法尔的成长应该会停止才对。可是，如你所见，违反常理的事情就发生在你我眼前，所以我推测，在它身上存在有别的机制，使得它能够在这样的环境下继续攫取供其生长的材料，请看——”  
　　立体投影又产生了变化，以Max体内的拉法尔为中心，放射出了数不清的细细的红色光线，这些令人产生奇异观感的线条，只有少部分辐射到了下方“绿洲号”的甲板上，绝大多数则是向四面八方的更远处辐射，光线几乎是水平地延展开去，只在投影的边缘处才略微表现出下降的趋势。  
　　“知道这些红色光线的末端最后都落在哪里了吗？”  
　　我摇摇头。  
　　“Heeyu，转换平面显示，叠加新大陆全境地图。”  
　　“好。”  
　　光线构成的海水、游轮、玄武瞬时被折叠，比例尺急剧缩小，随着比例尺的变化，红色光线被重力吸引的趋势越来越明显，所有的辐射都在下落，落点一个紧接着一个在地图上生成，很快就覆盖了地图上的一部分区域。  
　　这种分布趋势似曾相识。  
　　每一条红线上面，都有白光正沿着向上流动，从俯瞰的角度，可看到一个略显诡异的场景：每一条红线，都似乎在向同时位于中心和末端的拉法尔输送着什么。  
　　“是否有些眼熟？”老先生说，“这些光线辐射的落点分布，与你所统计的新大陆语分布态势是高度一致的。”


	34. 北冥有鱼（下篇）

　　我简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
　　新大陆语的分布态势，居然与向拉法尔输送不明能量的端点展开高度一致？  
　　对了，我想起来了，Alkaid的记忆体中保存着一篇我还没写完的关于新大陆语的论文，其中就包含了我所调查到的新大陆语分布状况。那篇论文本是想用来反驳叶山所长的观点的，我怎么也没想到，它竟然在解析拉法尔上发挥了意想不到的作用。  
　　“新大陆语与拉法尔之间，肯定存在着某种非常密切的联系。”  
　　“嗯，”我忙道，“它解析出来的语法底层和机器语言是十分接近的，机器语言虽然是由人类创造，但人类语言是绝对不可能出现这样的特点的，这是我在另一篇未完成的论文里要阐述的另一个观点。”  
　　“Heeyu，根据小光的这个观点，将新大陆语和拉法尔的原始编码构成进行比对。”  
　　“已经比对完毕，相似度确在99%以上，”Heeyu沉稳的语气中也流露出了些微的惊奇，“可以说，新大陆语就是拉法尔原始编码在语言层面的映射。”  
　　“这种映射是怎么建立的？”我不解道，“且不说两者跨度之大，至少也要有一个介质才能实现吧？而且这个介质，还必须是能够广泛分布的。”  
　　“而且能量的转化是不可能瞬时造成的，必须要有对应的中转缓冲区，”Heeyu说，“这一点，我已经查明。”  
　　“怎样？”  
　　“在拉法尔的中心，有着高达一万量子比特的储存空间，这个容量已经远大于现今地球上所有经典存储器的容量总和，我能检测到其中惊人的信息流强度。”  
　　拟似光线组成的拉法尔被放大了数倍，位于拉法尔中心区域的光线增强了，与周围的部分相比，就像月亮与星星的区别。  
　　不过，与此同时我也注意到，在光线增强的区域中心，有一处约占十分之一大的空间却仍然是暗的，这个空间在汹涌光流的包围之间显得非常突兀，似乎处于静止的状态。  
　　“Heeyu，怎么有地方还是暗色的？”老先生先我一步提出了这个疑问。  
　　“抱歉，这个我暂时检测不出结果，可能是储存空间的构造使然，产生了不必要却也无害的空洞结构。”  
　　“好，这个问题暂且搁置，介质有结果了吗？”  
　　“我正在调取新大陆全境十年以来所有原产地为H国的物资消耗情况进行分析。”  
　　“很好，形成浓度图叠加到小光的新大陆语分布图上看看。”  
　　“好的，请稍等。”  
　　“新大陆不是在十年前就全面禁止了H国商品的进口吗？”我问道。  
　　“是的，但完全禁入实际上是不可能做到的，H国有它传统的优势产业，比如医疗纳米机器人和胶囊内窥镜，性能优越，价格又非常低廉，所以即使明面上禁入，在地下市场和下级私人医院也还是屡禁不绝。”  
　　老先生的话提醒了我，新大陆的医疗领域确实一直存在着大片的灰色地带，无论是为人服务的医疗，还是为机械修复的医疗，在送修Alkaid时，我也曾被多次建议使用价格低廉的非法零件——可是，就连高价的正规零件都令Alkaid无比痛苦，更别说地下流通的那些了。  
　　“中将大人，分析结果显示，所有产地为H国的物资在新大陆的消耗分布，都与新大陆语的分布不存在关联，即使拥有最高重合度的医疗纳米机器人，也仅有不到50%的匹配率。”  
　　“是吗？好的。”老先生皱了皱眉，看上去有些失望。  
　　“高教授，您怀疑H国与拉法尔有关？”  
　　“H国这十年来的武器迭代令人不安，在重重的封锁之下，光靠它本身的研发能力，是绝对不可能做到这种程度的，除非有机械皇国的势力支撑——只不过，我认为这种猜疑不应该扩大，以致波及到无辜的难民们。”  
　　这最后一句话更像是老先生的喃喃自语，我有些惊讶和感慨，却不知道应该回应些什么好。修理坞内陷入了短暂的沉默。  
　　“有了，”Heeyu的声音适时插了进来，“中将大人，我从全球病毒库里发现了一个品种，与新大陆语的分布重合度超过了95%。”  
　　“怎么说？”  
　　“是编号为NTCC-(X)94503的病毒。”  
　　“看编号，这应该是近十年才被发现的，它有什么独特的性能吗？”  
　　“相关文献不多，几乎没有人注意到它的存在。从目前仅能查找到的十五篇文献来看，它对人体没有任何危害，其他方面也表现平庸。但是，基于拉法尔与所有生物的极高适性，病毒被利用来作为‘介质’也是完全有可能的。”  
　　“扩散模型模拟出来了吗？与新大陆语的出现和推广，有没有相似点？”  
　　“没有，正如摇光教授所说，新大陆语既无法溯源，也不符合任何一种语言的传播规律，更重要的是，它近几年受到了官方的大力推广，这种行政力量的助推，会使得借助经典扩散模型的比较变得意义甚微。”  
　　“会不会……”我的内心突然冒出一个危险的想法，“病毒的扩散，也有人在暗中推动？”  
　　“这是有可能的，如果这个假说成立，那么扩散病毒的人和推广语言的人，大概率是同一批人——Heeyu，”老先生说，“关于这一点，是否有数据支撑？我们的分析一直停留在横向，不妨从纵向入手。”  
　　“中将大人，摇光教授，你们是对的。”Heeyu话音刚落，投影出的新大陆地图上面出现了拟似而成的雨云，雨云以惊人的速度变幻着，间或出现由上而下闪动着的光线，光线们稍纵即逝，代表着短暂的降雨。紧接着，时间轴应该是推进到了近一个月，在极小比例尺的作用下，最后一次拟似降雨，足足持续了五秒之久，直到时间轴走到了尽头，将整个动态投影锁定在了可观测的最后一刻。这整个过程中，在大地图上，代表NTCC-(X)94503病毒的蓝色区域，与代表着新大陆语的红色区域，一直在以极高的同步率扩散着，每一次肉眼可见的扩散高峰，都与拟似降雨的落地时刻高度重合。  
　　“高教授，这……！”  
　　“是降雨，94503和新大陆语，竟是以这样的方式在新大陆进行扩散的吗？这样的话，初步认定94503是‘介质’就没有问题了，”老先生手托下巴，眉头深锁，“那么，可不可以基于神经语言学的理论，把这个过程理解成，正是94503对宿主掌管语言的脑区产生了影响，使得旧大陆语发生退化，而与此同时，拉法尔的部分原始编码段得以以某种手段趁虚而入，比如，拉法尔的编码与病毒DNA是共享关系，会不会是这种关系，导致了‘新大陆语’这种畸形语言的产生？”  
　　“通过破坏语言脑区来让语言发生退化，这个没有问题，但我不认为一个病毒可以在人脑当中为宿主反向编译出一门新的语言，这个也太天方夜谭了。”在涉及到语言学领域的问题上，我直言不讳。  
　　“抱歉小光，我的猜测并没有在否定你的专业知识，只是拉法尔……”老先生说，“它拥有诸多匪夷所思的能力，之前我和你提起过，它能够吸收任何生物作为自己成长的养分，但不仅限于此，皇国的拉法尔培育记录显示，它确实具备令人体产生微小异变的能力，至于这只重生的拉法尔，它是否真的能把这项能力精确运用到语言上面，基于拉法尔的未知性，我们也只能做出如此的假想。”  
　　“我明白了，高教授，”我点了点头，“按照这个假想来推进我们的研究是没错的，这样的重合程度，不可能绕过去避而不谈。”  
　　“嗯，不过我们还是得回到最初的问题，应该如何解释这个原理所在？换句话说，病毒和拉法尔本体之间的关系究竟是什么？Heeyu，有什么新的发现吗？”  
　　“我已经初步解明的94503结构，中将大人您是对的，94503有与拉法尔相似的片段，这是意料之中的结果，但远远不够，这部分我还会继续分析，需要较长时间。好在我在Alkaid的人工头脑中发现了另一份资料，可以将它们的关联推进到一个新的阶段。”  
　　“噢？”  
　　“请看投影。”  
　　光线的组成产生了变化，一秒前由海洋、陆地以及密密麻麻的落点组成的地图，突然间变成了另一种完全不同的东西，悬浮于中央的拉法尔消失了，取而代之的是一只硕大到不成比例的蚁后般的昆虫，而地图上的那些小标记，全部变成了不计其数的蠕动的工蚁。  
　　一阵恶心感袭来，我捂着嘴巴干呕了几下，好在没有吐出来，要是弄脏了Heeyu的地板就不好了。  
　　“抱歉……“我和Heeyu同时说道。  
　　“小光，快坐下吧。”老先生轻拉我的手臂，将我引到一旁的座位。  
　　“谢谢……”我感觉舒服了些，“请问，为什么投影突然变成蚂蚁的巢穴了？Heeyu先生，是Alkaid的哪一份资料让你得出了这样的结论、并对投影做出了这样的转换？”  
　　“是摇光女士你的导师，也就是札吉博士留下来的关于南太平洋某个岛屿蚁群的观察笔记。”  
　　“札吉老师？！”我不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
　　“竟然是札吉……不，我应该说‘果然是札吉’才对，”老先生的声音听上去充满了怀念之情，“我记得他说过再也不想和皇国扯上任何关系的……原来，他一直都在暗中调查拉法尔吗？”  
　　“等等，高教授，”我努力让自己冷静下来，“您的意思是，札吉老师是为了拉法尔才做的这个调查？而不是在调查语言时顺手写下的见闻？”  
　　“我想是的，”老先生说，“机械皇国一直有一个传言，说拉法尔在被你母亲设计出来之前，还有一版同等优秀的废案，在这版废案中，拉法尔被设计成了某一种类似昆虫的东西。可是，那个方案并没有得到皇帝的认可，传言说，皇帝否决该废案的理由是，认为它存在着某一种……‘不堪扰动的脆弱’。”  
　　“‘不堪扰动的脆弱’……？”一种似曾相识的感觉在我心中一闪而过。  
　　真奇怪，我是在哪里听过类似的表述吗？  
　　“其实谁也没见过那个废案，也没有谁亲耳听见过皇帝的评价，但就是传得有板有眼。再加上你母亲设计的拉法尔被当作皇国的至宝严密保护起来，隔绝了皇国之内几乎所有高层以下学者的接触，所以有一批人转而研究废案，产生了各种更为具体甚至自成体系的猜测和假想。而不同于其他纯粹出于兴趣的学者，札吉对研究拉法尔的专注和执着，是出于对机械皇国极度的不信任，以及对拉法尔这种未知生命体的极高警惕，札吉的这些想法，在拉法尔被消灭、皇国随之灭亡后，也没有丝毫的动摇。”  
　　札吉老师……如果Alkaid知道札吉老师一直以来为解析拉法尔所做的努力，她也会倍感骄傲和自豪的吧？等她醒过来，我要告诉她的第一件事就是这个，然后我还要专门空出好几晚时间，和她一起好好地再聊一聊札吉老师，把他一直以来付出的却从来不曾告诉过我们的努力，巨细无遗地添加进我们的回忆中。  
　　“所以，多亏了小光、Alkaid和札吉，一直困扰着我们的拉法尔的运作原理，现在可以大概明了了，”老先生绕着投影出来的巨大蚁穴，慢慢地踱着步，视线却丝毫没有移开它，“不考虑那只后面出现在船底的拉法尔的话——”  
　　“对不起，两位，容我打断一下，”Heeyu说道，“我已经完成对小拉法尔的细胞分析，发现它的DNA中包含有大段的人类编码，去除无效片段后与全球基因库进行比对，发现有一个人与其匹配率达到99%以上。”  
　　“……谁？”  
　　“这个人，摇光女士应该认识，他就是菁英学园语言所所长，叶山。”  
　　“什么……”我简直不敢相信自己所听到的。  
　　那只小拉法尔，竟是叶山所长变的吗？又或者说，是那只小拉法尔吞噬了叶山所长？  
　　无论哪个结果，都让我无法接受，我无法接受他就这么死去。虽然我并不喜欢他，甚至有点讨厌他，但他在“绿洲号”上引开拉法尔注意，又舍身救下那最后一个孩子的样子，仍旧在我的脑海盘旋，且不论我，仅救下那孩子一件事，就足以证明他绝不是一个卑劣的人。  
　　“Heeyu，知道是什么原因吗？拉法尔应该没有这种特性才对。”  
　　“不，中将大人，”Heeyu停顿了一下，“橙花公墓的事情，现在还在调查当中，万不可掉以轻心。”  
　　“橙花公墓？”我突然想起了什么，“难道破坏那些墓碑和灵柩的，是拉法尔——由遗体变异而成的拉法尔？遗体怎么会变成拉法尔？！”  
　　我被自己的这个想法吓坏了。  
　　“我们当初也是这么怀疑的，”老先生眉头深锁，“可是直到目前，还找不到能够支撑这个论点的证据。”  
　　“人变成拉法尔，如果真的有这种事情，那可真是太可怕了……叶山所长他……”  
　　“小光，现在还没有证据，所以没有必要这么恐慌，”老先生转向我，“你和北斗，是直面了那只小拉法尔吗？”  
　　“是的。”一想到在“绿洲号”底部的最后那几分钟，我的内心又揪紧了。  
　　“那后来……”老先生看着我的目光，突然带上了些许小心翼翼的、探寻的意味，“醒着也好，睡着了也罢，你有再遇见过什么别的东西吗？”  
　　“别的东西……？高教授，您说的什么，我不是很明白……”  
　　话题进行到此，好像突然漂移到了另一个陌生而略显诡异的领域，奇怪的是，我并不害怕，因为我什么也想不起来，仿佛记忆中出现了一个空洞，那里本该有什么东西的，却空空如也。  
　　“没关系，你如果想到了，再告诉我。”  
　　“嗯，好……”  
　　“回到我们刚才的话题，”老先生转向投影，“根据前面的分析，目前能够逻辑自洽的解释是，寄生于人体的94503其实是拉法尔的低活片段，为了方便称呼，仿照蚁群的术语，我们可以称它为‘ergate’，而从启善体内钻出的那一只，是‘queen’，ergate和queen之间，类似于札吉调查的这个南太平岛屿蚁群的特性，存在着‘信息素传输习得’的关系。”  
　　“‘信息素传输习得’？那是什么？”  
　　“根据这份笔记，这种蚁群与其他普通蚁群最大的不同在于，它的蚁后能够通过数量庞大的工蚁习得理论上不可能习得的行为。原因有二：一是它的工蚁，拥有比普通工蚁更为发达的五感，更为强悍的生存能力，以及更为广阔的活动范围，因为这种特性，工蚁能够接触到不同的环境和刺激，从中获取、习得极为丰富的经验和行为；二是它的信息素，这种蚁群的信息素能够将工蚁从外部习得的经验和行为传递给蚁后，蚁后可以直接将它们吸收成为自己的经验和行为，从而实现自身的不断成长和完善。”  
　　“所以，如果把这种蚁群的行为模式套用到这只拉法尔身上，拉法尔就是蚁后queen，而被拉法尔低活片段，也就是94503寄生的人，就是为queen提供丰富的习得经验和行为的ergate？”  
　　“是的。”  
　　“那么多的ergate，同步的、无时不刻地将自身的见闻和习得……传输给queen？”  
　　“嗯，这就是拉法尔高达一万量子比特储存空间的核心作用。”  
　　“Max可以破坏拉法尔的储存空间吗？”  
　　“不能，Max只能降低它的活度。”  
　　“那么，”我心中一亮，“只要消灭ergate——也就是94503就可以了吧？”  
　　“这是等同于消灭拉法尔的治本方式，但如此大范围传播的病毒，即使有特效的药物，也一定是来不及的。”  
　　“那破坏ergate和queen之间的传输呢？可以阻止拉法尔的增殖吧？”  
　　“理论上是如此，但是我们启用了Max的各种屏蔽手段，也无法有效阻断ergate和queen之间联系，他们的联系，可能已经被锚定在了更高维的空间里。”  
　　“那怎么办？”刚刚燃起的希望又被浇灭了。  
　　“其实，这是次要的，只要在它增殖到足以对人类社会造成大的破坏之前，把它消灭就可以了。”  
　　“那要怎么消灭它呢？”  
　　“不用担心，即使没有解析出这个结果，我们也有万全的准备。”  
　　“那是……？”  
　　“抱歉，再次打断两位的谈话，”Heeyu明亮的声音彬彬有礼地插了进来，“关于Alkaid，我发现了一个新的情况，想请教一下摇光女士。”  
　　“Heeyu先生请说。”  
　　“我在比对她的全身适配性时，发现她的头脑和身体的序列号竟然是不一致的，这个情况，摇光女士您知道吗？”  
　　“我知道。”我深吸一口气。  
　　“那你知道个中原因吗？”老先生问。  
　　我点点头。  
　　他有些惊讶，“介意告诉我和Heeyu吗？”  
　　Alkaid是我的骄傲，我恨不得向所有认识的人赞美她的勇敢和坚强。  
　　于是，我毫无保留地将Alkaid的身世说给了老先生听，老先生听得极其认真，在我讲述的整个过程中，他一直看着我，几乎没有眨过一次眼。  
　　我也不知道我讲了多久，只感觉到自己越讲越激动，到最后眼泪差点掉下来。  
　　“Akso……Akso……”老先生反复念诵着这个名字，“原来是她，竟然是她。”  
　　“老先生，”这次轮到我惊讶了，“您认识Akso？还有Akso的主人？”  
　　他点了点头，神色看上去有些凄然。  
　　“小光，随我上去走走吧。”  
　　“上去？上去哪里？”  
　　“Heeyu。”  
　　“是。”  
　　修理坞的顶棚打开了，天空湛蓝的一角马上以一种异常新鲜的亲切姿态进入我的视野。与此同时，一截阶梯从地板浮起，向上延伸，短短的一截，此时却堪为天梯。  
　　“往日在战斗中，有很多战损严重的B’T来过我的这个修理坞，在五感因修复的需要被切断前，我都会让Heeyu打开顶棚露出天空让他们看一看，告诉他们，广阔的天地之间才是他们的归宿，他们最终还是要回到那里去，与主人一同奋战，去取得最终的胜利的。Alkaid也一样。”  
　　“高教授，谢谢你……”  
　　随老先生登上阶梯，几步而已，恍惚有登天之感。  
　　微风吹拂，Heeyu的背部平而宽，且稳若泰山，此时他正处于滑翔状态，平展的双翅好像两条巨大的金色光带，向外延伸到无边无际的地方。转身看后舷，漂亮的尾羽展开犹如东方的折叠扇，在风中猎猎飘动，潇洒飘逸。  
　　抬头极目远眺，落入眼底的都是蓝，天空连一丝云都没有。低头处，尾羽边缘的景色最为变幻多端，前一秒还是脉脉的青山，下一秒就变成了繁忙的都市，或者波澜壮阔的大海。  
　　“Heeyu的东方名字是‘希有’，《神异经》载：‘昆仑之山有铜柱焉，其高入天，所谓‘天柱’也，围三千里，周圆如削。上有大鸟，名曰‘希有’，南向，张左翼覆东王公，右翼覆西王母；背上小处无羽，一万九千里，西王母岁登翼上，会东王公也’。”  
　　老先生声音朗朗，语调异常雍容大气。  
　　而Heeyu，也确有这样的气度。能够见识到如此美妙的场景，我实在是太幸运了。  
　　这时，Heeyu背部的中心浮起了一个低低的平台，平台上有一个矮桌，两把椅子，矮桌上还摆放着一套古色古香的茶具。  
　　“请坐吧，你一定很累了。”  
　　“谢谢高教授。”  
　　老先生沏了一杯茶给我。饮下一口茶汤，是与香片完全不同的另一种美好的味道，喝下了大半杯后，我感到身与心都暖和了许多。  
　　“Akso的主人，与Akso同名，人机同名，是机械皇国医疗序列的惯例。作为医疗序列普通一员的她……也是萨莎的救命恩人。不过……这个事情实在太久远了，以后你若是想了解，我再告诉你。深究根源，这次‘绿洲号’的成功救援，其实也与她有关，所以你想知道的两件事，我可以当做一件事来讲予你听。  
　　你也知道，北斗患有白血病，虽然一度痊愈，但在与拉法尔的第一战前就已复发，白血病复发最为凶险，直到来新大陆，他仍未找到再次痊愈的方法。病发状态下的他的血液，是无法启动B’T Max的。那么，为什么Max最终还是成功启动了呢？原因就在于，Max拥有皇国B’T中最为特殊的后备系统。  
　　这个系统被称作Laso，能让B’T不经由主人的血液就实现启动，它消耗的燃料，不再是主人的血液，而是主人的精神力。换言之，它打破了数百年来血液作为机械皇国B’T唯一驱动燃料的地位。正因为过于特殊，Laso被开发出来后，只被准许安装在有特殊需求的B’T身上，比如北斗这样身患重疾的灵将的B’T。  
　　遗憾的是，作为备用系统的Laso的设计，并未考虑到首次启动的环境，在B’T尚未使用主人血液首次启动的情况下，经由Laso启动的B’T并不能具备自主意识，只能作为普通的战争兵器使用，这正是‘绿洲号’遇险那晚，前来营救你们的Max的状态。若是以前的Max，就不会发生这样的事，而这次的Max，是倾尽后皇国时代我们所拥有的一切资源，重新制造出来的，Max在这样的情况下被启动、被使用，除了北斗之外没有人能够预料到，Max和北斗，都付出了极大的牺牲，这是后话。  
　　Laso核心理念的提出、逻辑的设计以及最终实体的开发，是在阿克索的极力推动之下完成的，目的就是最大限度地保障北方灵将的战力。  
　　主人的血液在B’T体内的运作寿命可以长达十年，但以战斗堡垒的定位而被创造出来的Max，体型极为庞大，无论是启动系统还是维持运作，对主人血液的使用量和更新频率都比普通B’T要高出许多，这就与保护身体虚弱的主人的初衷背道而驰。这几乎是一个致命的缺陷。作为北斗的主治医师，阿克索剑走偏锋想到了利用Laso系统来打破这一对矛盾。搭载了Laso系统的B’T，可以在主人血液质量不佳、突发疾病或者血量不足以支撑B’T基本功能的情况下作为辅助，为有生力量的保存提供最优解，同时为主人恢复健康争取时间。  
　　而始终坚定地站在阿克索背后支持这个项目的，是古斯塔夫准将。  
　　之前我提过，皇国并非一直与世隔绝，曾有一段时间，大约有五十年，它与外部世界保持着某种克制的亲近状态，古斯塔夫准将和我，就是那段时期的受益者——至少我们自己是这样认为的。与外部世界的接触，打开了我们的眼界，开拓了我们的视野，不止我们，其他一些得到了接触外界机会的将领，也将外面普世的理念带回了皇国。  
　　皇立菁英学园的风气，就在那时产生了一些变化，对人才的培养重心，从原先的肉体强度和格斗技巧，逐渐转向了人格和心智上的健全，这就意味着，那些体格和战斗能力并不出众的孩子，终于迎来了绝佳的发展机遇。当时，我和古斯塔夫都兼任了菁英学园的管理职位，尤其是古斯塔夫准将，他大幅削减亲临前线实战的次数，将更多的热情和心血都投入了教学当中。  
　　一批全新的储备将领逐渐成型，后来的主塔指挥官阿拉密斯，还有这一代的西方灵将、东方灵将和南方灵将，都是其中的佼佼者，他们的能力和心智，都不输给皇国历史上任何一个优秀的将领。  
　　可是这样的机会，对于北斗这种在来到皇国之前就百病缠身的孩子来说，仍然是没有意义的，要让一个身体羸弱的孩子成为灵将，无论何种时期，在皇国都是异常困难的事。  
　　令人惊奇的是，北斗表现出了极高的天赋，天赋加上勤奋，使得他在竞争残酷的菁英学园得以名列前茅。他也并非全无格斗技巧，他的刀术和枪法，都是古斯塔夫准将亲自教导，相信你在遇袭的那天晚上也已经见识到了，他深谙其中一击必杀的精髓，如果不是因为身体的原因，绝对也能够以一当百。  
　　北斗得到了绝大多数高层的肯定，只有少数将领对B’T的配属提出了疑问。而北斗自身的优秀，你父亲设计的B’T Max，以及阿克索开发的Laso系统，最终说服了所有人，同意北斗成为北方灵将。  
　　作为北斗的主治医生和Laso真正意义上的设计者，阿克索的付出是极其巨大的，而她其实只是皇立照世病院一名普通得不能再普通的医生而已，无论是手中所掌握的资源，还是身边所配备的B’T，都毫不起眼。可是你看，她却创造出了这样的奇迹，而北斗，在‘绿洲号’面临灭顶之灾的关头，用Max和Laso创造了又一个奇迹，救下了那么多的人……”  
　　老先生的讲述，和着晴日之下徐徐吹来的清风，让我的心温柔得一塌糊涂。  
　　“高教授，您见过阿克索吗？”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“那么——“  
　　“中将大人。”这时Heeyu的声音在耳畔响起，挟裹着猎猎风声，仿若天音。  
　　“有新情况吗？”  
　　“前方五百公里至七百公里处，有三架民用航空客机，分别以不同的高度迎面飞来。“  
　　老先生站了起来，“起飞之前没有与民用飞行器的航线分布进行比对么？”  
　　“有的，是对方航线发生了临时变更。”  
　　“立即向导航台确认这三条航线的变更细节。”  
　　“是。”  
　　老先生起身走到Heeyu的右前舷，静静伫立。他的背影十分挺拔，虽然他已是古稀之年且个子不高，但往那里一站，军人风范便自然而然地流露无遗。  
　　“中将大人，已向导航台确认，航线变更是由于天气原因，苏灵岛上空突然出现雷暴天气，不适宜飞行，故导航台对三条航线进行调整，令暂时取道索伦海峡。我们的前进路径刚好与其重合。”  
　　“好，我们马上改道，从海底通过。”  
　　“了解。”  
　　话音刚落，Heeyu便开始下降高度，与此同时，先前那对几乎横亘天际的巨大羽翼也开始向后舷折叠，直至完全收拢。  
　　宽而平的背部也发生了奇妙的变化，左右两舷升起透明的屏障，屏障向内斜插，在中间完美相接，形成一个高约三米的拱顶，犹如水晶宫殿。  
　　此时的左右两舷之外，收拢的双翼并没有完全消失，它们在主机体的中间往外伸展开了一段，变成了好像鳍的形状，而先前那扇子一般的尾羽，则旋转了九十度，从横向的华丽铺展变成了纵向的傲然挺立。  
　　——Heeyu从一只大鸟变成了一条大鱼！  
　　它正以不可思议的速度接近海面。神奇的是，身处其上的我并没有任何眩晕的感觉。  
　　平静的蓝色海面像极了天空，一时方向莫辨，有那么几个瞬间，我竟错觉自己是在朝着晴朗无云的天空继续进发。  
　　Heeyu的头部先入水，光影交错间，四周骤然暗了下来，紧接着，波动的蓝色柔光开始充盈视野。  
　　海水被排开，浩大深沉的声响冲击耳膜，连整个胸腔都迫不及待地开始共鸣。  
　　转眼间，我们已在水下。  
　　Heeyu还在继续往海水深处游去。  
　　随着深度增加，四周越来越暗，我的心跳突然加快。黑暗令人心生恐惧，地底深处，大气层之外，海平面之下，黑暗之中充满未知。  
　　“中将大人，现在深度是海平面下五百米，无任何航线交叉。”  
　　“好，保持这个高度前进，打开所有照明。”  
　　“是。”  
　　话音刚落，几点蓝色的柔光自我的脚下泛起，然后迅速向四周扩散开去，宽阔的甲板，透明的屏障，巨大的鱼鳍、鱼尾……不仅是Heeyu本身，周围的海水也被这美丽的蓝光所照耀，好像一张微湿的宣纸被泼上了蓝色的墨水，任生命在其上蜿蜒游走，开出一片荼蘼。  
　　有五彩斑斓的鱼在四周游动，时而如星云一般成群结队，时而如礁石上的海浪一样四散碎裂。目不暇接，简直是人间仙境。  
　　“Heeyu，”老先生问道，“多久到达目的地？”  
　　“还有十五分钟就到了。”  
　　“好。”  
　　“中将大人，刚刚接古斯塔夫准将讯息，B’T Max的所有舱门提前完成封闭。”  
　　“什么？”老先生脸色一肃，“……已经不能再等了吗？”  
　　“是的。”  
　　“Heeyu，你的速度能再提升么？”老先生问道。  
　　“还有约15%的提升空间。”  
　　“全速前进。”  
　　“可是，”Heeyu的声音透露出一丝犹豫，“我在水下行进速度太快的话，可能会造成洋流的极短暂紊乱……”  
　　“照我说的做吧，责任我来负，”老先生说，“当务之急是尽快到达基地，让小光见见B’T Max。”  
　　“是。”  
　　话音刚落，海水涌动，鱼群飞蹿。Heeyu加快了速度。  
　　“高教授，”我的心头掠过一丝不祥的预感，“什么事情这么紧急？”  
　　“小光，事到如今，我也没有必要隐瞒了，”老先生说，“我们此次前往基地，是为了与Max作最后的道别。”


	35. 北方灵兽

　　等到Heeyu再次化身为大鹏飞出海面时，一阵黄色的沙暴突然迎面袭来，飞溅的沙子撞击在Heeyu的防护罩上，发出密集雨点般的巨响。  
　　黄沙遮天蔽日，我完全看不清前方。然而仅仅过去几分钟，沙暴便戛然止息。晴天重现，视野复又清晰无比：竟是一片沙漠！  
　　不过也不尽是漫漫的黄沙，我的视线马上捕捉到了一点不一样的颜色。  
　　是绿，在很远的地方，有小小的一点绿，顽强地突破了黄沙的阻隔，让人眼前一亮。  
　　那是什么？是绿洲吗？  
　　“中将大人，接古斯塔夫准将通讯，中央发射台左翼的临时停机坪闲置可用。”  
　　“这样最好，就在那儿降落吧。”  
　　“是。”  
　　Heeyu敛起双翅，开始以很小的角度俯冲，地面卷起的沙暴扑上来不断侵占视野，但我始终盯紧了刚才看到的那一点绿。那点绿越来越近，我渐渐看清了它的真正面目：  
　　是一只玄武形态的巨型B’T，她静静地停靠在一个比它更巨大的平台之上，不计其数的支架层叠环绕，却阻不住那一点绿的流露。  
　　是B’T Max，虽然是第一次见，但我一眼就认出了她。  
　　终于见到了，北方灵兽，B’T Max。  
　　Heeyu在上空盘旋一阵后，翩然降落在平台一侧的停机坪上。我随老先生走下阶梯，很快就来到了Max跟前。  
　　终于见到了。北方灵兽，B’T Max。  
　　我凝视着她。  
　　赐予她躯体的，是我的爸爸，赐予她生命的，是北斗教授——对我而言有着特殊意义的两个人。他们两个，一个早在核爆中丧生，一个仍在与核爆后遗症抗争。  
　　而现在，她也将踏上艰苦卓绝的不归征程。  
　　庞大的身躯，像山，灵兽的背，如极地太阳的行走轨迹，缓缓上升后，缓缓降落，划出极尽温柔的一个轮回。抬头仰望，冬日的阳光正好切过她背部的中轴线，折射出斑斓的光芒，像极了远方地平线上，晨曦初生的那一瞬。  
　　我们沿着环绕她的平台步道缓步前进。她通体蓊郁，绿洲一般，是疲惫的旅者最欣喜见到的，象征着生命，还有希望。  
　　然而她沉睡着，她的第二次生命终未破壳。  
　　她的体内被填入了另一个生命——不，是恶魔，拉法尔，现在，她就要用她最坚硬的装甲，钳制着这恶魔飞向太空，飞向太阳，与它同归于尽……  
　　多么悲壮而又残忍的一件事啊……  
　　随老先生走到平台右翼，一条长长的天桥自平台尽头伸出，径直通往对面。  
　　对面是指挥台。指挥室内，忙碌的人影晃动，指挥室外，站着古斯塔夫和阿拉密斯，Levin和Rosemary也在。  
　　跟着老先生走过天桥，来到指挥台，向阿拉密斯和古斯塔夫点了点头，算是问好。阿拉密斯身着黑色劲装，披挂着灰色铠甲，在这样的场合里，她又成了那个不苟言笑的女军官。  
　　我朝指挥室内扫了一眼，并没有那个期待中的身影。  
　　“北斗已经和Max道过别，”古斯塔夫对我说，“现在他还有别的工作要做，等这里结束后，我们就去看他。”  
　　老先生走到古斯塔夫身边。  
　　“中将，对不住了，”古斯塔夫双手抓住栏杆，垂头低叹，“大家花了三年修复的Max，最后竟被用来做这种事……”  
　　老先生只伸出一只手，重重地按了按他的肩膀。  
　　“中将，准将，一切准备就绪。”阿拉密斯按住了耳机说道。  
　　“好，”古斯塔夫说，“开始吧。”  
　　“是，”阿拉密斯转过身按住对讲机，声音浑厚充满力量，“撤离所有检修设备！驱动系统倒数！”  
　　话音刚落，对面平台上层叠的支架便缓缓下沉，了无痕迹地被收纳至底座。蓝天之下，钢铁的绿洲脉脉无语。  
　　“十，九，八，七……”  
　　每一个数字都仿佛牵扯呼吸，空气随着倒数逐渐凝结。  
　　“三，二，一……出发。”  
　　一阵深沉的轰响荡开，仿若怒涛，瞬间席卷听觉，那钢铁的绿洲微微一动，便浮上了半空。  
　　她舒展开那颇有古意的四肢和尾巴，将灵兽玄武的样子完整展现，刚柔相济，庄严肃穆。在蓝天和日光的映衬之下，那奇特的形态，仿若潮湿的蓝色丝绢上，一枚流动的古印。  
　　Max起程了，飞向太阳。  
　　按理说，我应该为此感到悲痛才对，Max的离去，意味着爸爸最伟大的心血结晶，以及北斗教授仅存于世的亲人，就要从此永别了。  
　　但所有人都无暇顾及这些，包括我，哭泣与泪水并不能表达尊重，立正，垂手，目送则可以。  
　　但除了那敬意，我心里的疑惑也随着玄武的远去而渐渐放大：  
　　为什么，他不来送行？  
　　“驱动系统正常，导航系统正常，封装状态无异常……”阿拉密斯机械地重复着指挥室传来的信息。  
　　眼角有黑影微动，我侧过头，只见古斯塔夫突然转身背向栏杆，脸色煞白。  
　　他怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？  
　　这时，Levin“嗒嗒”地踏了两下前蹄，一个横身挡住了我的视线。  
　　“阿拉密斯大人，”这时，Rosemary突然开口，“有一骑B’T正在急速接近！”  
　　话音刚落我就看到，在渐行渐远的Max的左前方，蓝色的天空中突然出现一个光点，还未等Rosemary做出判定，那个光点已经以迅雷不及掩耳之势径直朝指挥台扑来。  
　　电光火石间，它的面目清晰得纤毫毕现，是一匹白色的麒麟！  
　　上面还骑着一名穿红色衣服白色战甲的女子！  
　　——X和华莲！  
　　他们来这里做什么？  
　　Levin一马当先护在了古斯塔夫前面，刚才的视线阻隔消失了，我看到他的脸色恢复了不少，站姿也恢复了挺拔。  
　　华莲显然是刚从战场上下来，头发有些凌乱，衣服和战甲都有磨损，脸上也有小伤口。她从X背上跃下来，并没有忘了礼节，干脆利落地向面前三位上级行了躬身礼。她的神态和我在庭院见到的那次全然不同，此时的她，不是一个去探病送礼物的女孩子，而是一个英姿飒爽的军人，举手投足皆沙场战将的风范。  
　　古斯塔夫微一摆手，Levin便退到一旁。  
　　“华莲，为什么擅离职守？”阿拉密的生气好像是装出来的。  
　　“西线的敌人已被我全部剿灭，没有必要再待在那儿了，”华莲走到古斯塔夫面前，“古斯塔夫准将，我请求您停止这个计划！”  
　　“为什么？请说服我。”  
　　“因为，我找到了太阳之叶，”她将一片太阳形状的叶子递到古斯塔夫跟前，和之前她给我的那片一模一样，“神居岛的大树又长出了太阳之叶，这意味着组成‘希望之光’的最后一个碎片就在那附近。”  
　　“那么，你找到了吗？”他并没打算接那叶子。  
　　“还没有，”华莲的声音低了下去，但又马上高扬起来，“可是，请您给我一天时间，我一定能找到的！”  
　　“找到之后，我们能用它做什么？”  
　　“消灭拉法尔，这样我们就不必牺牲Max了！”  
　　“华莲，”高建木说，“即使有了‘希望之光’，也是需要四灵将和四灵兽合力去开启它的光能的，Max无法复活，所以你说的办法，已经失去了实践的意义。”  
　　“中将大人，‘希望之光’不止能消灭拉法尔，它也许还能治好北斗的病，如果能治好北斗的病——”  
　　“我们没有时间了，华莲，”古斯塔夫打断她的话，“我们不可能为了等一个现在还缺损一角、无法合成、作用不确切的‘希望之光’，而中止这个计划，这是在拿所有人的生命作赌注！”  
　　“准将，我一定能找到的，我在神居岛居住了五年，神居岛的那棵树从来没有哪一次长出这么多的太阳之叶，现在几乎满树都是太阳之叶，”华莲依旧坚持着，“希望之光很快就会出现，我希望您再给我，还有Max一点时间！”  
　　我的内心泛起了一丝波澜。  
　　“华莲少校，请您注意自己的言行，”是Levin的声音，一向寡言的他开口了，“这是北斗少校的决定，B’T服从于主人的意志，请不要对古斯塔夫大人不敬。”  
　　她并不是Max的主人，却不忍见她就此毁灭。她希望她好好的，即使生命不能破茧而出，她还是希望她好好的在那儿。  
　　让我想想，是成为一座山，或者一片绿洲？风吹日晒，经年累月，任青苔爬上她的背，泥土填满她背上的沟壑，绿草、鲜花、大树，深深扎根她的体内，蓊郁地覆盖她的躯壳，使之真正成为一座静默的山，或者一片沉睡的绿洲。  
　　让尊贵的玄武灵兽与大地化为一体，也好过带着一个可怕的恶魔飞向太阳同归于尽，她是这样想的吗？  
　　他说过，Max就像他的亲人一般。  
　　Alkaid说，B’T之所以为B’T，是因为它们拥有令人惊叹的Totle性能：它们会以自己的Brain思考，拥有至高无上的Bravery，同时也是世上最强的Battler。而最不可思议的一点是，为它们提供动力的燃料并不是机油，而是，人类的血液——Blood。  
　　她不忍见她灰飞湮灭，是因为不忍见他彻底失去这世上唯一血脉相连的“亲人”？于是她决定出手阻止——用一个脆弱不堪的感性理由，去对抗上峰无懈可击的理性决策。  
　　只有同为灵将的她，才能懂得这样的心情，并勇敢地去据理力争吧？一枚小小的太阳之叶，在她眼中，也成了她认为值得去相信、去抗争的理由。  
　　如果飞向太阳的换作Alkaid，我一定会和她一样，无论付出什么代价也要阻止。可是，我很难对另外的B'T产生类似的情绪，我从未见过会说话、会思考的Max，对我来说，她只是一个遥远而陌生的灵魂而已。  
　　这便是我与华莲之间的差距，我只不过是刚习惯如何去拥有一骑属于自己的B'T，而她，也许对每一骑B'T已经拥有了更为难得、珍贵的共情。  
　　有些懊丧，不是为自己的冷漠，而是为自己无可改变的置身事外。  
　　不知华莲对古斯塔夫说了什么，我回过神来时，Levin刚好一个舒身猛地横在了她与古斯塔夫之间。  
　　说时迟那时快，X也跳了出来，将华莲紧紧护在身后。  
　　“Levin，华莲并没有任何指责古斯塔夫准将的意思，我们此次前来只是为了让大家知道，消灭拉法尔的方法不止一个，而华莲的方法更富人性……”  
　　是X在说话。  
　　这是我第一次听到他开口，他的声线相当年轻，很特别，仿佛玉石相击，那种由内而外流露出来的高贵沉稳，丝毫不比Levin逊色。  
　　“B’T必须无条件服从主人的意志，这话没有错，”X说，“但是，既然有更好的方法，为什么我们不试着等等看呢？”  
　　“我们没有时间了，”Levin说，“假使应当做出牺牲的是我，我也将万死不辞。”  
　　“我并没有让你做出这种假设，”X说，“我只想问你，如果有一个不需要你做出牺牲的方法，你仍会义无反顾的选择牺牲吗？”  
　　“我也没有让你做出这种假设。”  
　　“如果你不在了，古斯塔夫大人也会——”  
　　“我和古斯塔夫大人之间的事轮不到你来揣测！”Levin突然跃起前蹄发出一声高亢的嘶鸣，“X，你不要忘了，华莲少校曾在神居岛独活了五年！”  
　　一阵可怕的沉默瞬间笼罩了在场所有人。过了大约两三秒，X突然发出一声闷吼，头颅一昂前蹄一抬，作势要踢。  
　　双方剑拔弩张，矛盾一触即发。  
　　“X！多说无益！”说时迟那时快，华莲一个箭步翻身跃上了X的背，“求人不如求己，既然他们执意要牺牲Max，那我们就尽全力阻止！”  
　　“好！”  
　　“我们一起把Max带回地面来！  
　　X金色的双眸突然亮得灼眼。一个漂亮的旋身，他展开双翅奋力一振，带着华莲冲上了天空。  
　　“华莲！回来！”阿拉密斯冲到栏杆边大喊，“别做傻事！”  
　　然而他们头也不回，很快化作一道白光径直向Max追去。  
　　我的心里一阵难过，他们两个加起来甚至都没有Max的头部大！将Max带回地面谈何容易，搞不好连自己的命都陪进去！  
　　“中将！准将！”阿拉密斯冲到古斯塔夫和高建木面前，“请作指示！”  
　　“华莲就这性子，”老先生叹了口气，轻轻摇了摇头，“谁也拿她没办法。”  
　　“准将！”阿拉密斯转向古斯塔夫。  
　　“随她去吧。”他一手抓着栏杆，一手放在略显狂躁的Levin的笼头上来回摩挲，声音有些嘶哑。  
　　“怎么可以……”  
　　“就让她见识一下，北斗和Max的意志吧，这是唯一能够说服她的办法，阿拉密斯，传令下去，暂时关闭所有除扰装置，包括地面的所有炮台，没有我的允许，任何人都不能向华莲和X发动攻击。”  
　　“是！”  
　　“中将，请让大家都看到。”他转身面向高建木。  
　　“嗯，Heeyu已开启远视功能，”老先生说，“Max机体周围的图像实现同步传输。”  
　　话音刚落，停在对面的Heeyu头部就射出一束圆锥形的光，打在指挥台外三、四米处，形成了一个巨大的屏幕。  
　　屏幕分成了很多格，每一格都是Max不同部位的动态图像。  
　　“准将，已经关闭所有除扰装置，”阿拉密斯按住耳机说道，“他们就快追上Max了。”  
　　话音刚落，屏幕上的其中一格就出现了一个移动的红点。监控很快跟踪拉近，正是华莲，她骑在X背上，身子前倾得厉害，想必飞行速度已经很高。  
　　他们到达Max上方，X将头一低，径直朝Max的背甲俯冲下去，同时将身体变换了一个角度，只用后蹄在背甲轻巧一蹬，一跃——  
　　仿佛油画棒在画布上迅疾的一笔。  
　　电光火石间，他们已在Max的前面，X一个漂亮的旋身，和华莲一起，终于面对面地迎上身形比他们大出百倍不止的Max。  
　　这个对比实在是太悬殊了。我手心发凉，替他们捏一把汗。  
　　X扬蹄一跃，靠近了Max的头部，这时华莲伸出了手，用掌心抵住了Max额头正中的位置。  
　　远方的天空随即传来一阵深沉的轰响。与此同时，屏幕上的华莲和X周身突然焕发出了奇异的五色光芒！  
　　X已经横过身躯，华莲骑在上面，双手都抵住了Max的额头。  
　　一道半透明的白光纵贯在Max与X之间，火花四溅。屏幕之外，半个天空忽明忽暗。  
　　华莲的发辫已被强大的冲力吹散开来，远远看去，就像一团熊熊燃烧的火焰。此时她的决心，也定如火焰一般熊熊燃烧。  
　　“他们……难道打算这样将Max推回地面？！这是不可能办到的！”阿拉密斯的声音略微颤抖，“Rosemary！”  
　　“是！”  
　　“准备出发！”  
　　“阿拉密斯。”古斯塔夫抬手阻住了她的去路，“你们都不要轻举妄动，她会知难而退的。”  
　　“可是准将！”  
　　屏幕上Max仍在向前推进，华莲和X一点点被逼退。在Max面前，他们的力量，就像他们的身体一样，渺若微尘。  
　　这是一场特殊的战斗，无关技巧，无关策略，只能以力量取胜。简直天渊之别，胜负没有丝毫悬念，只等失败的一方自行放弃。  
　　将目光从屏幕移开，不忍再看。  
　　我的目光转而落在了古斯塔夫身上。  
　　此时，古斯塔夫一手扶着栏杆，一手搭着Levin的脖颈，来来回回地抚摸着。我就站在他的身旁。为他此时独特的姿态所吸引。  
　　不同于庭院之中华莲对X的柔情，他对Levin的抚摸是粗重的，就像他此时的呼吸，他的手放在那漆黑如夜的优美脖颈上，一下，又一下，仿佛要通过那双手，将一些我所不知的话、我所不知的情感，深深地传达给Levin。  
　　Levin的躁动消失了，他将头靠在古斯塔夫的肩上，几乎静止不动。  
　　此时他们的样子，好像是从整个外部世界剥离了开来似的，周遭没有任何声响，任何动静，没有任何人，整个世界，只剩下他们两个。  
　　我的心底突然生发出一点浅浅的伤感。刚刚X的无心之语，显然刺激到了Levin，而被激怒的Levin，似乎也准确无误地击中了X的痛处。  
　　B’T与他们的主人，都有着不足为外人道的故事，那么，属于他们的故事是什么样的呢？  
　　这时，眼角突然白光一闪，转头便见远处的天空又爆发出一阵耀眼的光波，伴随着震耳的轰鸣。  
　　阿拉密斯突然抓紧了栏杆，“Max停下来了！”  
　　“华莲和X的力量已经突破计数阈值，无法测量！”  
　　屏幕上，身型悬殊的双方，终于形成了势均力敌的对峙态势。白光闪耀之下，Max那蓊郁的绿色几乎被湮没，而华莲的红衣和头发，却愈加显眼。  
　　“Max的呢？”  
　　“没有任何变化！”  
　　“不，Max开始后退了！”阿拉密斯大声说道，她的语气竟是如释重负的，有掩藏不住的欢喜，让我不禁为她不合时宜的率直暗暗捏把汗。  
　　这时的古斯塔夫，似乎被脚下一个什么东西吸引了，我顺着他的视线看去，原来是太阳叶，他放开了Levin的脖颈，弯腰捡起了脚边那片太阳叶。  
　　应该是刚才华莲想要递给他的那片，他没接，X带着华莲飞上天空时，叶子从华莲身上掉了下来，飘到了他脚边。  
　　这时，又一阵巨响如春雷一般滚过天空。与之前的轰鸣不同，这一次的声响，听上去无比尖锐，仿佛锋利的刀刃切开了什么东西。  
　　“天啊，”阿拉密斯大声说道，“Max的防御系统自动启动了！”  
　　“功率输出瞬间达到300%！华莲会有危险的！——Heeyu！”  
　　“有！”  
　　“随时待命！”  
　　“是！”  
　　屏幕上，Max被一层半透明的白光包裹，X和华莲每一次朝她的头部扑去，都被狠狠地弹开。有好几次，华莲差点被强大的反冲力冲下X的背。  
　　Max受到冲击的防御系统起了变化，沙暴般的狂风在她四周迸发。X舒展开的双翅，随即被击出了一点一点的小坑陷。  
　　一道鲜红的血迹，正在顺着华莲的额角流下。我看到她湛蓝的双眸中满含眼泪，折射出悲伤而决绝的光。那光漫出了屏幕，径直渗入了我的双眼，还有我的内心。  
　　我别过头，心里更加难过。  
　　“嗯，你们继续密切观察，不要掉以轻心。”古斯塔夫朝通讯器那端嘱咐了一声后，又转身大步走回屏幕前，“什么情况？”  
　　“准将！Max的防御系统为什么会自动启动？而且无法通过控制台关闭？”阿拉密斯的声音第一次带上了质问的意味，“一切指令都应该由指挥台发出！您对Max做了什么？！”  
　　“我什么都没做，”他顿了一顿，握紧了通讯器，“阿拉密斯，连你也怀疑我吗？”  
　　“当然不……”她的声音低了下去，深深的歉意涌上来，“可是，准将，Laso并不能令Max真正的苏醒，她怎么会……”  
　　““Laso虽然无法令Max苏醒，但它可以让Max在受到外部刺激时，依旧能够忠实地感应出主人的意志，并根据那个意志做出应激反应，”老先生说，“只不过，防御系统自动启动，功率300%输出，我没想到北斗的意志竟然强到了这种程度……”  
　　“准将，让Max担此重任实属无奈之举，我完全理解您的做法，也深深敬佩北斗的大义……可是……可是有哪个主人的意志是由着自己的B’T就这么——”  
　　阿拉密斯话说到一半突然愣住了，转身用手捂住了嘴巴。  
　　一丝阴影犹如黑色的鸟翼一般掠过我的心头。有一个极度可怕的猜想在心底呼之欲出，我拼命压抑着，阻止自己再去想。  
　　“高建木中将，Levin需要Heeyu的协助。”  
　　“Heeyu已经准备好了。”  
　　“好，Levin。”  
　　“是，古斯塔夫大人。”  
　　“去把华莲和X带回来。”  
　　“是。”  
　　“Heeyu，你也去吧。”  
　　“是，中将大人。”  
　　“千万不要伤到他们。”  
　　“是。”  
　　一阵巨大的轰鸣冲击耳膜，几点黄沙击打两颊，我闭上了双眼，泪水不停地流下来。  
　　远方的天空传来隆隆巨响，如怒涛一般漾开，激荡，经久不息。  
　　等到再次睁开双眼，中间不过隔了几分钟的时间，只见Levin和Heeyu已经回到了指挥台。  
　　Levin背上驮着华莲，Heeyu背上驮着X。  
　　“阿拉密斯大人，Max的防御系统已经自动关闭，继续按原定轨道前进，拉法尔无异常。”Rosemary的声音隐有哀伤。  
　　“知道了，”阿拉密斯哽咽道，“行注目礼，送她最后一程吧。”  
　　“是。”Rosemary宝石红的复眼流过两道如水般的柔光。  
　　抬眼望去，远方的天空已经恢复成了一片澄明，Max已经完全消失在天边。  
　　Levin和Heeyu各自小心地将华莲和X放下。  
　　“华莲！”阿拉密斯扶住她。  
　　华莲的意识还清醒着，身上也没有什么严重的伤口。  
　　“唔……X！”她挣扎着坐起来，阿拉密斯却顺势将她搂进怀中，她没有挣脱，就这样跪坐在地上。  
　　“华莲，我没事！不用担心。”X已经三两步走到华莲身边，低头仔细察看她的伤势。华莲伸手拍拍他的脖颈，眼中却有掩饰不住的悲伤，但她的情绪看上去平复了不少。  
　　也许，就在Max启动防御系统的那一瞬间，她接受了Max必须要离去的事实。  
　　古斯塔夫慢慢走了过来，蹲在华莲跟前，将之前掉落地上的太阳叶轻轻放到她一伸手就能拿到的地方。  
　　但华莲却毫无反应。  
　　这时，我看到他慢慢伸出了另一只手，踌躇不定地停在半空，似乎想要拍一拍她的肩，给她一些不合时宜的安慰。  
　　“古斯塔夫！”X的声音突如炸雷般响起。  
　　“我们不需要你假惺惺的慈悲！”  
　　根本来不及做出任何反应，只见X如同一道银白的闪电般瞬间就蹿到古斯塔夫面前，扬起前蹄狠狠朝他踢去！  
　　“锵”的一声，眼前火花四射，是Levin，他及时地横过身体护住了主人，用自己的脖颈挡住了X的攻击。  
　　原先光亮如新的脖颈马上花了一块，微微凹陷了下去。  
　　场面登时乱作一团，老先生和阿拉密斯两人，一个拉住了X，一个拉住了Levin，不停地劝解着什么。但X和Levin仍旧躁动不安，激烈的冲突一触即发。  
　　“X，停下，”是华莲的声音，“这样的人，不值得你为之愤怒……”  
　　话音刚落，X瞬间奇迹般地安静了下来。Levin走到古斯塔夫旁边，继续冷冷地盯着他的对手。  
　　“古斯塔夫准将，”华莲的声音不复此前的坚定有力，取而代之的，是深深的疲惫和失望，“曾经，我很尊敬你，也对你心怀感激，如果没有你和高建木中将，我们这些平凡无奇的孩子，在皇国是绝无机会成为四灵将，也绝无可能拥有属于自己的、足以相伴一生的B’T的。可是，在新大陆的这十年间，你变了，变得虚伪、狡猾和阴险，变得……越来越像以前在机械皇国，那些你最看不起的将领。不过，我对你的这种转变也并不感到愤怒，我理解你为保存有生力量、适应全新局势、提高战斗效率所做的种种着实算不得光明磊落的尝试，我只是看不上而已。我唯独接受不了的，是跟随着这一系列虚伪、狡猾和阴险而来的胆小、怯懦和残忍。胆小、怯懦、残忍……呵呵，我怎么也想不到，这样最令人不齿的词语，会最终和你发生联系，如果说，虚伪、狡猾和阴险只是你一时的变通，那么与你的过往彻底背离的胆小、怯懦和残忍，就是曾有着‘勇敢之人’称号的你，已然堕落的铁证……！”  
　　现场安静得出奇，没有人说话，没有人能预见到这一幕的发生。唯有华莲清澈而低缓的语调和呼啸的风声，在填补着这可怕的空白。  
　　我的大脑也有短暂的空白。华莲的话，引发了我强烈的共鸣，如果不是身在此情此景，我一定会果断上前，请她找个时间，让我和她能够好好地坐下来谈一谈，交换彼此的困惑与不解。  
　　“古斯塔夫准将，你还记得，在我获得西之灵将资格的那一天，你对我说过的话吗？你鼓励我和X，鼓励我们要‘不畏艰险，勇敢地追求真相’，我一直牢记并贯彻着，包括后来因为怀疑拉法尔的阴谋而出逃。来到新大陆后，我的心也从未违背过这个誓言。也正因为如此，我对你的这些转变，才从最初的不听不信，慢慢变成了疑惑和不解，到最后彻底的震惊和失望……”  
　　“华莲，够了。”阿拉密斯按住了华莲的肩膀，“不要说了。”  
　　“没关系，让她说下去。”古斯塔夫说。  
　　“我的话说完了，”华莲挣脱了阿拉密斯的怀抱，她捡起地上的太阳叶，慢慢地站了起来，正对着古斯塔夫，“不过请你放心，正如你不值得X愤怒，那些与你一样的政客，也不值得我所理解的正义。”  
　　她清澈而严厉的目光扫过眼前所有的人，扫到我身上时，她的视线停留了一下，我看到她嘴角隐约勾起又转瞬即逝，也许因为这太不合时宜。  
　　“战斗仍未结束，拉法尔仍未消灭，我要去完成我的任务，连同北斗和Max的份一起。但是，这并不是为了执行你们的命令，说到底这一切，只是出自我本人的意志而已。”  
　　她骑上X的背，拍了拍他优美修长的脖颈。  
　　“X，我们走！”  
　　“好！”  
　　X载着她升至半空，突然化作一颗金色的流星，向着万里无云的长空直插而去。  
　　就像与Max道别一样，我目送着他们，直至那道金光彻底消失在蔚蓝的天际。华莲的决绝让我有一种预感，她恐怕不会再回到这里来了，不会再见我们这里的任何一个人。  
　　我听到一声轻轻的、深长的叹息，或许是我自己吧，方才在眼前发生的一切，让我感到前所未有的倦怠。  
　　然而，就在收回之前一直落在天空深处视线的那一瞬间，有什么东西，在我的视网膜上投下了再熟悉不过的身影。  
　　是他。  
　　他所站立的地方，是远方海市蜃楼般的一个建筑，与周围这失去了唯一绿洲的荒凉沙漠，显得格格不入。  
　　他为什么在那里？我的呼吸沉重起来，内心隐有不安。  
　　那是哪里呢，我努力盯着那楼，那楼里的摆设，用力地想着，在记忆里拼命地找寻着。  
　　啊，我想起来了，那是照世病院。  
　　可是，在这里怎么会看到照世病院呢？  
　　是幻觉？还是记忆的残像？  
　　我可以清晰地看到他的样子，那在病魔折磨下仍旧挺拔的身姿，那褐色的狐狸尾巴一般的有些可爱的头发，还有那仿佛装下了整个春天的碧绿双眼，都真实得纤毫毕现，好像我离他只有几步之遥似的。  
　　他站在玻璃的那一边，对着我微笑，朝我挥了挥手，然后转身走远。  
　　我的视线迫不及待地穿过那片玻璃，我看到他走向一张铺着白色床单的床，在床沿坐下，拿过床头的本子记着什么。虽然离得很远，我却隐隐约约看到了上面的字，好像是千川语。  
　　唔，是某一对同音近形词吗？他还在帮我记着这些？我用力揉了揉眼睛，努力想要看清是什么，却怎么也聚不了焦。倒是他，好像觉察到了我的视线，他放下本子抬起了头，对着我站着的方向，嘴唇轻轻动着，说了大概有两三句话。虽然我听不到他的声音，但直觉像悄悄话，最奇特是他的神情，看上去竟有些惊喜，好像发现了什么有趣的事情。  
　　那阵惊喜很短暂，不一会儿，他好像有点累了，便缩起脚躺了上去，自己给自己盖好被子。  
　　是准备睡觉了吗？我该向他道声晚安吗？  
　　……不过，现在好像是白天？他白天也要睡觉吗？  
　　这时，一阵黄色沙尘暴突然吹过晴朗的天空，切断了我的视线，那座建筑也一下消失得无影无踪，连同他一起。  
　　浑身一个激灵，先前仿佛静止了的时间重新流动起来，呼呼的风声，杂乱的脚步，交织的人声，以及机器的轰鸣重新涌入了我的耳中。  
　　其中以Heeyu的声音尤为震撼：  
　　“紧急事态，拉法尔违反真空锁死定律重新活跃，并接入‘金莺’数据库，提前开始羽化！”


	36. 雨夜灵驹

　　“今天傍晚，赤岩州出现了罕见的持续雷雨大风天气，全州有3个自动气象站录得暴雨，主要降水集中在北部一带，最大雨量达62.7毫米。  
　　主城区六成干道因为暴雨水浸，虽然程度不及前一周严重，但市民不满情绪强烈。截至今晚7点，气象署和城建署已接到投诉共计15375宗。在晚8点紧急召开的联合新闻发布会上，面对媒体质问，气象署长和城建署长相互扯皮，形象全无。  
　　接下来插播一条新闻，今天，以H国移民为主的多地民众走上街头，高喊口号，呼吁新大陆政府尽快公开国境线K段惨案真相，为多年来刻意隐瞒的行为诚恳道歉，尽快逮捕主谋，启动审讯程序。在多地的游行示威中，尤以H国移民密度最高的赤岩州行为最为引人关注。从今天傍晚开始，近五百名民众冒着大雨，手持花束和标牌从K段惨案纪念日主场橙花公墓离开，有组织地向议政厅移动。现在，据现场记者发回的报道，以议政厅为中心，方圆四公里内的所有道路，都有示威民众沿途派发传单，表达诉求的队伍不断壮大，已经增至大约一千人，目前暂未有过激举动，有警察维持秩序。新大陆总统启政于一分钟前发表紧急电视讲话，他表示，相关调查已于一周前启动，连同与此紧密关联的橙花公墓受破坏一案，现已初步查明系有人故意破坏遗体存有的K段惨案线索。关于这些，启政总统表示都将给民众一个满意的调查结果，以慰死者在天之灵。有评论分析认为，启政总统的讲话，暗示其已经掌握了调查结果，且内容中似有所指，这进一步鼓励了示威者向国土安全部数位高级官员的宅邸所在地移动。”  
　　“我理解你们十年来的痛苦和压抑，不敢说感同身受，但我十分理解，我虽然出身巨富之家，但在这新大陆的民主体制下，承蒙诸位不弃，才成为这片大陆的管理者。”不同于启善，启政的声音平缓，低沉，有着蛊惑人心的力量，“我由衷地为十五年前那三百四十九位，差一点就成为我们的同胞的人感到悲伤，感到愤怒，如果我能够不用经过议会的审核与法律条文，来行使我不存在的特权，以此来应对诸位的诉求，我一定会这么做的，但同时我们也是法治的国家，这是我们绝对不可丢弃的特质。简单的解决方法，就是用大声的疾呼，然后假装我有办法，用侵犯法律的方式达成，但现在我却在走一条更为艰难的路，因为我面对的是具备武力的机构，我想使用我们民主的程序，来达成你我共同的目标。所以想和我一起解决这个问题、寻求最终真相的人，我会和你们一起努力，用一个最公正、最正义的结果，来告慰死者在天之灵。”  
　　电台继续播报新闻，接下来是一条重磅中的重磅。  
　　H国的总统沙洛特，失踪了。  
　　“陆通社最新消息，H国总统沙洛特原计划11月20日对南方要塞卡马进行工作视察，但日前行程突然取消。截至发稿时间，一直没有公开露面，所有消息渠道均无动态更新。此前，有关其健康状况恶化的传闻甚嚣尘上，分析认为，这对新大陆的作战计划是重大利好……”  
　　又有不少消息源将焦点集中在了一段突然出现的视频短片上，视频短片只有五秒，是沙洛特正对着摄像头说话，只有一句话：“没有谁一开始就想毁灭一个国家，我也是，而真正想要毁灭一切的，另有其人。”  
　　他是否真的沙洛特？这个视频是在什么时候、什么情况下录制的？他想传达什么信息？“另有其人”指的是谁？各路专家学者众说纷纭，目前还没有权威的鉴定结果，但显然已对启政造成了难以预测的舆论压力。  
　　又下雨了，毫无预兆的，倾盆直下。  
　　车窗外的夜景被流下来的断续雨水分割成暧昧不清的残片，缓慢地向后流去。  
　　“现在去议政厅？要加入他们？”司机先生说的是新大陆语，他的双眼始终盯着前方。车子慢慢地向前行驶着，后视镜中，街景的影子夹杂着各色杂光，如水一般流过，有拿着花束或者标牌的人，他们在我的视野中出现了又退去，标牌上像虫子一般扭曲的文字，也是新大陆文。  
　　如果说之前我对高教授的假想还持一定的保留意见，那么现在我已经没有任何的怀疑了。是的，新大陆语是某种外壳，它的本质是活度越来越高、数量越来越大的ergate。我不再对它的存在嗤之以鼻，不再轻蔑地认为它终将因为自身的封闭和贫瘠而被弃用，继而被遗忘。现在我的内心只有深深的忧虑，甚至恐惧。  
　　“阿光。”内置耳机中传来Alkaid熟悉的声音。  
　　“Alkaid！你感觉如何？”  
　　“很好，再有一小时，我就能回到你的身边了！”  
　　“太好了，我等你！”  
　　Alkaid的复苏与陪伴，是这黑暗冷夜里唯一的温暖，也是现在唯一能够令我安下心来的理由。  
　　昨天傍晚，Levin送我回家。到家的时候，隔壁的那对年轻夫妻，不知因为什么事情起了争执，他们一直用新大陆语争吵着，他们的争吵和孩子的哭声一起穿过薄薄的墙壁，弥漫在压抑的空气中。在空荡荡的屋子里，我疲惫地倒在床上，不脱鞋，不亮灯，连暖气也不开，打算什么都不做，只以昏天黑地的睡眠熬过心灰意冷的一晚，再被动地迎来焦虑满满的清晨。  
　　然而，是Alkaid叫醒了压根不想醒来面对现实的我，我也庆幸自己当时因为太累而忘了摘掉内置耳机。属于她的新机体仍在Heeyu的修理坞之内进行最后的整备，但人工头脑已经能够正常运转，意识被重新点亮的那一瞬，她的心马上飞到了我这边，在她的强烈要求下，高教授在她和我之间建立了稳定的通讯通道。  
　　整整三个小时，我窝在床上，抱着有Alkaid声音的耳机嚎啕大哭了一场，我心如乱麻，虽然实质上并没失去什么，却总感觉自己已经失去了很多，而且还将失去更多。我不停地问Alkaid我应该怎么办，怎样做才是对的，怎样做才能避免那个可怕而模糊的未来。三个小时里，Alkaid一直默默地听我倾诉，默默地任我宣泄心中积攒已久的情绪，等我感到累了不想再说了，她就开始引导我一点一点地将思绪收回来，一点点地专注于眼下，一点一点地把自己拾掇好。在她的抚慰和鼓励下，我克服了已经渗入全身每一个毛孔的倦怠，强迫自己泡了一小碗水果麦片，对自己连哄带骗地咽了下去。吃完麦片后，我好好地洗了个澡，从头到脚洗了个遍，直到把自己彻底收拾整齐了才上床休息——或者说，用Alkaid的话说，是为接下来可能更为艰难的工作积攒足够的体力，虽然好像已经没有什么可以让我贡献绵薄之力的东西了。  
　　也许是我微小的乐观和努力得到了回报，天亮时，意外地收到他发来的邮件，更意外的是，附件里带着大量的扫描件。  
　　“终于有一天的空闲，完成了一部分，请笑纳。片尾还有彩蛋。”正文是他简短而诙谐的附言。  
　　好不容易全部下载下来，是第一次见面时我给他的那本词汇记录表，词汇写法一栏，密密麻麻全是他的笔迹。  
　　这是我第一次看见千川语的手写体，勾画风格独特，拐角优美，在昏黄的灯光下也神采飞扬，仿佛有生命一般。他的笔法出奇地苍劲，有的地方甚至力透纸背。和他的形象有所出入——令人莞尔的一个对比，不过，我又想起那晚他真刀真枪以一敌六的场景，顿觉字如其人。  
　　词汇表到五分之二处就留空了，他没填完——是不可能填完的，距离上次调查，中间隔了不过短短一周的时间，他本没有多少空闲，能够先于我做到五分之二处已经远远超出预想了。  
　　虽然附言里面已经有所暗示——“彩蛋”，他居然使用这么诙谐的词语——但当我翻到最后一页时还是大感意外，最后一页有一个专门制作的词汇对照表，收录了千川语中那些神奇的同音近形词。  
　　他的字迹到了这里突然摇曳生姿起来，不知他是否写着写着，突然心生欢喜：  
　　小溪，银河。  
　　花，笑。  
　　天空，眼眸。  
　　雪，寂。  
　　声音，涟漪。  
　　时间，流沙。  
　　风，呼吸。  
　　雨，泪。  
　　湖，镜。  
　　海，心。  
　　父亲，大树。  
　　母亲，大地。  
　　勇气，剑。  
　　梦，舟。  
　　希望，光。  
　　死亡，……  
　　……  
　　太美了，实在是太美了，满满的一页，命悬一线的千川语在这最后一页，突然绽放出了绚烂的光彩，随着他摇曳生姿的笔法化身群鱼，浮出水面大口大口地呼吸，连我也感受到了那种因为即将窒息而产生的恐慌与愉悦，以及悲伤。  
　　虽然有一些泪水的阻隔，但我仍然瞥见了那个模糊而可怕的未来，哪怕只是一闪而过的一个阴影。  
　　现在距离他发邮件已经过去了近二十个小时，他是醒着，还是已经睡了呢？  
　　如果不是Alkaid告诉我，我还不知道Laso系统的另一个特点，那就是，它所吸收的主人的精神力，不仅仅用于启动B’T，B’T的运行更需要精神力的持续供给，就像它原先被设计为必须由血液去驱动一样。虽然精神强度所受到的限制和肉体层面的血液相比不是一个量级，但对于体力有限的供给者来说也是极大的负担，这个负担最直接的表现，就是睡眠的诱惑，在Laso的作用下，睡眠的诱惑会比平常放大百倍不止，也就是说，他很可能会一睡不起，再也无法醒来——而现在，Max体内的拉法尔太活跃了，吸收了‘金莺’庞大的数据，它的增殖速度变得更快，为了确保它在触及日冕前不会破坏Max的装甲自行返回地球，他需要提供更多的精神力去防止防御系统的崩溃。  
　　他在这单个的邮件里给的太多了，虽然现在的他确实可能有空闲为我录入这么多的材料，但他更像是迫不及待，迫不及待到，好像知道自己的死期即将在什么时候到来似的。  
　　拉法尔，正在吞噬着他的生命。其实，他早已做好准备了吧？在决定启动Max的那一刻，他所有的柔情，所有的勇气，所有的坚持，所有的梦想，都将化作能够拯救这个世界的燃料，填塞进心爱的巨大灵兽的动力炉。  
　　可是，也就是在看完最后这一页的瞬间，我却释然了，似乎在内心深处突然接受了他即将死亡的事实——  
　　就像当初，在某一个再也记不起具体日期的宁静午后，匆匆忙忙走在雨中的我，突然就接受了爸爸早已不在人世的事实。  
　　间隔了那么多年，经历过那么多的事，我总算有了一点进步，即便只是与七天前相比，这种变化也明明白白地凸显了出来：  
　　不再被过分悲伤的情绪所左右，不再被无穷无尽的愤怒所驱使，不再被不知所往的恋慕所蒙蔽……  
　　以及，不再被即将到来的离别所困扰。  
　　我已经做好准备，我要尽我所能，哪怕形势只允许我付出一点微不足道的努力，我也要确保他至今所有的付出和最终的牺牲并不是毫无意义的。  
　　我点击回复按钮，郑重地敲下：“谢谢你，愿能与你再次相遇于重逢之时。”  
　　在我敲下这句话的时候，早晨的第一缕阳光透过窗户照射了进来，当时我想，那也许是一个很好的兆头也说不定。  
　　“阿光，”Alkaid的声音打断了我的思绪，“现在到哪里了？”  
　　“还有最后一段路，不知过不过得去。”  
　　我往车窗外看了看，外面的世界已被车窗和雨幕远远地隔开。车子走走停停，渐渐的，停留的时间越来越长了。偶有短暂的移动，却越来越像是为了迎接更长的停留。五彩斑斓的灯光融化成了模糊不定的色块，被影影幢幢的车或人的轮廓侵蚀而又复原，咫尺之处的光怪陆离，在眼角不安地晃动。  
　　“请注意，前方路段无法通行，正在重新规划路线。”导航仪的语音在明暗不定的车厢内响起，在这混乱不堪的雨夜里，显得格外冰冷。  
　　“我们过不去了。”司机说。  
　　“不是在重新规划路线吗？”  
　　“没用的，动不了，”司机按下了结单按钮，打开车锁，“你自己过去吧，路上积水小心点。”  
　　“怎么回事？”我的手按在了门把手上，却仍旧不死心。  
　　“不知道啊。”司机伸手抹掉挡风玻璃上的水雾，雨刮器不知疲惫地扫荡着雨水，发出单调的声响。无数车灯闪烁的前方，议政厅钟楼上的钟面还是如一轮圆月般巨大而洁白。  
　　我打开车门，来不及撑伞，就被雨水泼了一脸，跳下车，双脚浸入打着旋的冰冷的积水，小腿肚马上就被淹没了。我发现我在心疼我的鞋。心疼之余，我又有点高兴，还有闲暇心疼鞋子，这意味着现在的我，对眼前的困难仍抱持着极大的乐观。  
　　雨没有变小的意思，我在停滞的车流中一脚深一脚浅地向前走着，不知走了多久，终于来到了车龙的最前面。我挤进同样下了车的议论纷纷的人群里，一点一点挤到视线不受遮挡的位置。我看到，连接议政厅大道的路口被大批手持花束和标牌的示威者堵住了，而在距离他们大约十米的地方，一排防爆警察带着犬型M’S挡住了他们的去路。他们隔着雨幕相互喊着话，好像在争论着什么。  
　　“阿光，”耳机里传来Alkaid的声音，“示威者好像打算冲击议政厅，你千万注意安全。”  
　　“我看见他们对峙了，现在有什么办法绕过去吗？”  
　　“我看看……”  
　　就在这时，我最担心的一幕出现了，一只犬型M’S扑倒了一名激动的示威者，霎时打破了双方一直维系着的脆弱的平衡，无论是之前堵住路口的示威者，还是挡住他们去路的警察，都发出了代表各自情绪和诉求的叫喊。场面开始有些混乱，犬型M’S们竖起尾巴弓起背脊，双眼发出令人畏惧的红光，它们焦躁地走来走去，寻找下一个可供震慑的目标。  
　　M’S们的焦躁好像也传染给了我，我感到自己握着伞柄的手心正在出汗，而冰冷的雨水已经打湿了我的肩膀，也打湿了我的半个后背。刺骨的寒冷与人群中呼出的热气掺杂在一起，考验着每一个人的忍耐力。  
　　也许是前进的道路被阻挡了太久，司机和乘客的中间，也开始出现了不满的声音，起先是窃窃私语的、零星的、指向模糊的，可渐渐的，这些声音开始趋同，像相互碰撞的泡泡一样不断变大，找到了能够统御所有声音的主题。紧接着，合适的节奏和气息生成了，连同表达的勇气。最后，积聚的勇气被传递给了嗓门最大的那个人，那个人站了出来，代表所有时间被浪费的、行程被耽搁的、计划被延迟的人们，向阻挡在他们前面的人发出了质问的声音，同时收获了响亮的附和。  
　　一只M’S的注意力从示威者转向了这边，它脱离了示威者与警察的胶着，慢悠悠地穿过马路走了过来。我看到它尾巴竖起，背脊弓起，双眼闪着危险的红光。  
　　“小心！”我只来得及喊出这两个字，所有的变化就在这一秒内发生了：那只M’S呲着尖利的牙齿向人群扑来，不过，还未等它落地，一个高大的黑影就突然从天而降格挡在了我们面前，毫不费力地将它弹了开去。  
　　“砰”的一声，M’S重重地摔在地上，挣扎了好几下都站不起来。  
　　不过，混乱的局面并没有出现，因为无论是示威者、警察还是司机和乘客，所有的人都呆住了——  
　　站在他们眼前的，是一匹四脚踏着磷光、全身颜色漆黑如夜的机械骏马。他们从来没有见过造型如此优美、身形如此高大的M’S。  
　　“小光，”Levin的视线越过因为惊讶而睁大了双眼的人群，牢牢锁定了我，“上来吧。”  
　　“好！”我不理会众人惊奇的目光，毫不犹豫地走到他跟前。  
　　丢掉手中的雨伞，高高地踩住一侧的马镫，拼劲全身力气的一个跳跃，我骑上了他宽阔的背脊。  
　　“抓紧了。”  
　　“好！”  
　　他冲上半空，雨点砸在他的防护罩上，发出啪啪的声响。我们很快远离了地面，向着钟楼的方向飞去。  
　　从人群到半空，不过十几秒的时间。  
　　“你没受伤吧？”Levin问。  
　　“没有，谢谢你——Alkaid，”我对着耳机那端说，“Levin接上我了！你放心吧！”  
　　“太好了阿光！”Alkaid的声音有些兴奋，“我即将进入整机重启程序，需要暂时关闭和你的通讯了，一会儿见！你千万注意安全！”  
　　“好的，我等你回来！”  
　　话音刚落，通讯器的那一端就安静了下来，连电流声也消失了，这让我突然有些失落。  
　　“是Alkaid告诉我来这里接你的。”Levin说。  
　　“谢谢你及时赶来，”我轻轻拍了拍他的脖颈，“不过……你在那么多普通市民面前出现，真的好吗？”  
　　“如果，我的出现能使你免遭伤害，顺便推迟一场可能发生的骚乱，那就是值得的。”  
　　“谢谢你。”  
　　雨势完全没有减弱的意思，在雨水的包围中俯瞰下方的道路，什么都是模模糊糊的，密集的雨线连接着云层和大地，在接近大地的末端处，被路灯、车辆和建筑物发出的光所渲染、吸收。人是最先消失在视野中的，因为人实在太不起眼了。  
　　可是，他们是所有争端、所有混乱的制造者，也是所有幸与不幸的起源和终点，不是吗？  
　　“现在局面这样……你们打算怎么办？”我问。  
　　“没什么打算，”他回答得很干脆，“当务之急，是确保Max能够顺利触及日冕，只要接触到日冕，拉法尔的消灭就成定局。”  
　　议政厅的钟楼就近在眼前了，雕花的指针指向晚上十点，钟面洁白的光芒融化了夜雨的踪迹，是半空中唯一的光源。  
　　“我要降落了，请坐稳。”  
　　“好……”我深吸了一口气，“Levin，你不问我为什么要去找古斯塔夫吗？”  
　　“如果你想，肯定会告诉我的，所以我不需要问。”  
　　“嗯……”我把他的缰绳握在手里，盘了一圈又一圈后，鼓起了勇气，“我想知道，北斗还有没有可能活下来……以及，国境线K段惨案与古斯塔夫他……有没有关系。”  
　　这一次，Levin没有马上回应我，他沉默了一会儿，直到我们的高度降低到足以重新看清地面那些奔走着的手持花束和标牌的人群，才重新开口。  
　　“很抱歉，小光，这两个问题我都无法回答你，不是不愿，而是不知。但是，我可以告诉你与此有关的另外两件事，个中是非曲直，由你自行判断。”  
　　“好……好的。”  
　　Levin的飞行速度似乎慢了下来，我做好了倾听的准备。  
　　“第一件事。‘绿洲号’遇险的那一晚，我带着从船底脱离的北斗赶到基地。一开始，我并不知道他是想用Laso系统重启Max再返航营救，直到他让我带他径直前往Max的停靠点，我才意识到事情并没有这么简单。我本想劝说他另想办法，但他显然已经下定了决心，所以我尊重了他的意愿。就在我们快要到达目的地时，古斯塔夫大人突然出现了。”  
　　“他突然出现？”  
　　“嗯，那是一段约有五十米长的廊桥，连接着外部塔台和Max的机舱入口，古斯塔夫大人独自出现在廊桥的中央，好像是早已等候在那里，他挡住了我们的去路。他不允许北斗启动Max，除非北斗打倒他。而后来的事情，你都知道了。”  
　　“北斗他……”我简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，“竟然为了能够启动Max而打败了古斯塔夫吗？怎么可能……”  
　　“小光，你知道阿克索吧？”  
　　“嗯，我听说过一些关于她的事情，她曾是北斗的主治医师，也是Laso系统的设计者。”  
　　“她应该是死于崩塌的主塔之中，总之，她没能活着离开灭亡的机械皇国。”  
　　我抓紧了缰绳，感到心在微微抽痛。  
　　“对于这件事，我感觉北斗一直心怀愧疚。当时，身为四灵将的他正与拉法尔展开殊死搏斗，他一定知道身在主塔当中的她会遭遇什么，但根本无法脱身向她施以援手。我想，他这次宁可牺牲自己也要拯救全船的人，除了因为他的善良和勇敢，也是不想再重复过往的悲剧吧。”  
　　黑色神骏在雨丝密布的空中滑翔，声音一瞬间变得温柔。“他从未告诉过我这些，但我知道，他就是这样的人。”  
　　这时，我的心跳突然加快了，我感到，储存于脑海深处的某个记忆和某些话语似乎正被Levin话语的力量牵扯，呼之欲出。  
　　一些早先被遗忘在梦境里的场景慢慢浮现，好像有什么原本支离破碎的东西被重新联结起来。我轻轻按住左胸处，好让自己的心跳稳定下来。  
　　“再说第二件事，”黑色的骏马平展双翅，轻盈地越过一条穿过城市中心的河流，“机械皇国主塔毁灭时，阿拉密斯少将利用偷偷储存多年的古斯塔夫大人的血样，从废弃场将我强行重启。我遵照她的指示前往修罗地狱营救古斯塔夫大人。但是，当我到达那里时，却发现修罗地狱的所有囚徒都已经被拉法尔吃掉了，除了古斯塔夫大人，他昏迷不醒，而身上并没有新增的伤口，仿佛拉法尔对他的存在不屑一顾。但这并不是最奇怪的，最奇怪的是——不，对我来说，应该是最可怕才对——在我看到他的那一瞬间，我发现我和他之间的羁绊已经彻底消失了。”  
　　“你的意思是……”疑云在我心中迅速聚拢，正如这倾盆的雨夜，一些转瞬即逝的想法好像云间偶尔出现的闪电，照亮了空无一物的周围，又马上复归黑暗。  
　　“不，不是你猜想的那种，小光，”他带着磷火的四蹄轻轻踏过灯火通明的哨岗一角，“即便羁绊已经彻底消失，我仍能肯定，他还是以前的那个古斯塔夫大人。”  
　　“可是，为什么羁绊会消失？古斯塔夫在修罗地狱发生了什么事？”  
　　Levin没有回答。转眼间，我们已经降落在了宅邸正门前面。不同于哨岗，此时的整个宅邸灯火阑珊，在雨中泛出幽幽的蓝光。Levin往前走了几步，走到阻断了瓢泼的大雨但仍然水雾弥漫的走廊。  
　　“去吧，他会告诉你一切的，以及，”他顿了一顿，“如果可以的话，也请你让他稍微振作起来吧。”  
　　“谢谢你，Levin，我会的。”  
　　我跳下他高高的背脊，一转身，看到阿拉密斯站在门口。


	37. 无血之缘

　　阿拉密斯一身戎装，金发盘在脑后。  
　　我与阿拉密斯彼此无言，或许是心领神会，她朝我点了点头。  
　　无需端坐等待，无需香片消磨，她领我径直上了楼梯，铺着厚重地毯的楼梯蜿蜒上盘，衬得她愈发挺拔孤傲。  
　　上到五楼，一片昏暗，耳膜突然鼓胀起来，厚重的墙壁隔绝了外面肆虐的雨声，只孤独地亮着两三盏昏黄的壁灯。  
　　阿拉密斯领我走到廊道尽头的一个大门前面。  
　　“从昨天起，准将就没迈出过自己的房间一步，也不许我们任何人进去，”阿拉密斯说，“当然，他并没有什么异常，仍然在为作战前线不间断地给出准确的战术指令。”  
　　“那他……？”  
　　“也许，他只是想一个人静一静吧。”  
　　廊道一边镶嵌的几块荧幕上，启政的讲话正在回放，媒体的报道也在不断地滚动更新。  
　　我听到了阿拉密斯的名字，作为新大陆海军陆战队为数不多的女性指挥官，她无可避免地被牵扯了进来。  
　　四周很安静，电视音量虽然不高，但仍旧清晰入耳。有位声音尖利的男主播正在对她进行起底，说她身份不明，履历可疑，虽然屡建战功，可仍支撑不了她火箭般的晋升速度。不仅如此，她还将本属于新大陆的宝贵的战力资源输送给了一些见不得光的境外作战计划，并利用自己高超的交际手腕掌握大量官员黑料，迫使他们为她不可告人的目的服务。除此之外，“身为女性官员”，她自身最大的“污点”，就是与国土安全部高官有着过分密切的私下往来。  
　　而此时此刻走在我前面的她，似乎对此充耳不闻，她优雅的步伐，并未因为这些言论而出现哪怕一点点的停滞或者错乱。  
　　我心里在为她打抱不平。虽然我并不了解这些年来她具体都做了些什么，但我知道，她最终是为了守护我们大家。  
　　“阿光，”她为我停下了脚步，但并没有回头，“你很在意他们说的吗？”  
　　“我只是……觉得你们不该承受这些，他们根本不知道你们在面对着什么。”  
　　“这个我们一早就有觉悟了，不过，”流光溢彩的金色发丝微动，“还是谢谢你。”  
　　“请告诉我，我还能为你们做些什么？”  
　　这次她转过了身，她看着我，脸上有微微惊讶的神色，我从她湛蓝的双眼之中读出了一些赞许和欣慰。  
　　这也是我喜欢她的原因之一，虽然很多时候她将我视为需要保护的对象，但她从来没有将我当作弱者，她认可我的能力，认为我在适当的时候，能够为她提供别人所无法提供的助力。  
　　“我知道你是带着很多疑问来的，但如果可以的话，希望你能说服古斯塔夫离开这里吧。”  
　　“嗯，就在刚刚，Levin也拜托我尝试让他振作些……”  
　　“皇国灭亡的时候，拉法尔并没有被彻底消灭，而因为某些原因，这个世界上，只有他能够感知拉法尔存在与否，他是决定一切是否开始的关键。当初，我正是利用了这一点，才说服他加入我，联合起来去阻止拉法尔的复活。现在拉法尔已经显现，在我原本的计划里，到了这个阶段，他就已经没有价值了，随时可以被放弃，可是……”  
　　“可是……什么？”  
　　她的坦诚令我吃惊不已，我一直以为她和古斯塔夫只是延续了源自机械皇国的上下级关系，没想到这里面还有更为复杂的一层。  
　　“一开始，是我命令他为我提供拉法尔的线索，后来，我却渐渐认可了他的指挥，他比我出色得多，人就是这么奇怪，”她笑了，“即便要为做过的一切事情接受惩罚，也不应该经启政和新大陆之手。”  
　　她朝我伸出一个虚握的拳，掌心摊开，修长的手指宛若兰花绽放。当中是一把钥匙。  
　　不知被一种什么力量驱使，我想也不想地就拿了起来。  
　　“拜托你了，他的人生不应该结束在这里。”  
　　“嗯，交给我吧。”  
　　她转身离开，高挑的身影渐渐消融在黑暗之中。叩，叩，叩，钢铁的战靴却依旧在光滑的大理石地板上发出悠长的回响。  
　　我深吸一口气，将钥匙插入锁孔轻轻一转，金属杆拨动弹子的古老声响，突然在一片岑寂的廊道尽头，产生了一种奇异的摧枯拉朽般的力量。  
　　厚重的大门弹开一条缝，有微弱的光浸润在深黑的幽寂中，半明半暗。  
　　轻轻推门，走入。  
　　我看到他坐在沙发上，双肘支撑在膝盖上，将脸埋入双掌之中，一动不动的，像座苦苦思索的雕像。他的手边有一点微弱的金色光芒一收一放，宛若呼吸。  
　　是太阳叶。华莲曾给他看的那一片她自己带走了，这一片，也许是更早之前，我从华莲那里拿到，然后放在北斗枕边的那一片。  
　　我将门从背后轻轻关上。  
　　“阿拉密斯，”他的声音在黑暗中响起，如同大漠般荒凉，“我不是说过……”  
　　“是我。”我说。  
　　他猛地抬起头来，触电一般，像受到了什么惊吓似的。但只有短短的一瞬，就恢复了平素的冷峻。太阳叶发出的微光将他侧脸的轮廓自黑暗中勾勒了出来，此时的他，看上去就像一枚古钱币上的老年国王头像。  
　　“是你……有什么事吗？”他将脸重新埋入双掌之中揉了一番，似乎要让自己清醒一些，可是这下就连头发也弄乱了。  
　　我深吸一口气，也在沙发上坐下来。是一张特别松软的双人沙发，他坐着的一侧陷了进去，我与他之间隔着大约一尺的距离，也能感觉到那种倾斜。  
　　沉默笼罩着这小小的空间。我和他就这样并排坐着。  
　　记得上次来到这里，也是这样的雨夜，那时，我不停地告诫自己，不要害怕，不要愤怒，但现在，我再也没有害怕和愤怒的理由了。  
　　“你说过，如果我想知道什么，或想要什么，只要你有能力办到，一定满足我的要求，你还记得吗？”  
　　“记得，你想要什么？”  
　　“我……其实我也不知道。”我的胸口突然有些发闷，无奈地摇了摇头，先前有过的那些疑问，Levin和阿拉密斯刚才告诉我的那些事，突然纠缠在了一起，乱糟糟的理不出一个头绪，“我只是有一种感觉，只要找到你，就能找到很多我想要的答案。”  
　　话刚出口，我就差点被自己的幼稚气笑，这种说法，好像是我已在他那儿存了一笔旷世巨款，可以随时提现。  
　　这时，沙发的失衡感突然消失了，他站了起来，绕过桌子走到窗边，然后回头看着我。  
　　他的双眸蓝得几乎透明。这让我想起了那个梦，母亲自Levin背上跌落后，他纵身俯冲、追着她的身影而去的样子。此时的他，好像不是一位运筹帷幄的主帅，而只是一名永失自由的囚徒。  
　　被囚禁在过往，不断取得胜利、却同时不断失去朋友与至爱的过往。最终茕茕孑立一人，被无边的孤寂和残破的回忆淹没。  
　　他自己是否有过这样的感觉？  
　　“让我来猜一猜吧，”他说，“你想知道北斗还有没有救，以及，国境线K段的屠杀是否和我有关，是吗？”  
　　“那么，”我既没有点头也没有摇头，“你能回答我这两个问题吗？”  
　　他低下头，借着窗外昏暗的灯光，我看到他眉头深锁，嘴角却是上扬的。那是我从未见过的微笑，不是嘲笑，不是讪笑，不是尴尬的笑，但也绝非开心的笑。  
　　“那天晚上，”他的声音有些沙哑，“在通往Max的廊桥上，北斗与我拔刀相向，五六回合之后就体力不支，但他不肯倒下，为了能够进入Max的控制室，他拼尽全力朝我挥刀。这是我第一次看到他这样。所以我想，我必须尊重他作为北方灵将、同时作为你最珍视的朋友所做出的选择，即使，这个选择最终会导致他的死亡。”  
　　“古斯塔夫……北斗他确实是主动舍弃自己，完成了救人的壮举，”我感到无比的胸闷和烦躁，“可你怎么能够……怎么能够，将自己一直以来一连串的预判和指挥失误所导致的后果，说得如此冠冕堂皇？”  
　　“……是我对不住你们。”  
　　“只有道歉吗？”我努力忍住在眼眶里面打转的泪水，“其实你还有办法让他不至于就此死去的，对吗？”  
　　“……第二个问题，”他似乎对我这个软弱的问题充耳不闻，转身面向我，背光的脸庞看不清表情，“十五年前发生在国境线K段的屠杀，确实是我做下的。”  
　　“为什么？”虽然心里早有准备，但我仍然有些抗拒这个从他口中亲自说出的真相。  
　　“小光，请原谅我不能回答你为什么，”他的声线恢复了往日的冰冷，“整整三百四十九个人，杀了就是杀了，无论出于什么理由，说出口只会让我显得更虚伪……哼，好在Max还有大约一周就会与日冕接触，按照启政的程序，逮捕令同样会在一周之后开出，只要拉法尔消灭，我怎么样都无所谓了，你们甚至可以旁听他们对我的审判。”  
　　“古斯塔夫，你以为我们真的想看到你这样吗？你果然是……昏了头了。”  
　　“哼，那你认为应该怎样？”  
　　“北斗、高教授、阿拉密斯、Levin，至少在我面前，他们从未否定过你的努力和成果。甚至华莲和X，华莲离开发射台时对你说的那些话，我不知道你是怎么理解的，在我看来，她失望和愤怒的来源，其实是对你曾有过的希望和敬意。你真以为，她愿意看到你被那些对皇国一无所知的人们谈论和审判吗？你真以为，我们这些人，会对你即将面临的一切坐视不理吗？你真以为，将自己从我们这些人当中切割出去，投入到这个对皇国的存在一无所知的世界里，将所有好的坏的、磊落的龌蹉的，光明的黑暗的都扛在身上，你以为有那么容易做到吗！你以为，你那么做了，我们就可以如释重负地看着你去死吗！”  
　　被莫名的激烈情绪所驱使，一口气说了这么多话，我有些气喘。明暗不定的窗边，他背光的剪影一动不动，不知是陷入思考，还是听得愣住，抑或无动于衷。  
　　良久，那剪影才动了一下，肩膀微耸了一下，好像是缓慢地深吸了一口气。  
　　“说完了吗？”那声音淡淡的，“如果说完了，就请回吧。”  
　　“你……”  
　　这种感觉，就好像是蓄足全身气力的一击挥出去后，却发现打在了虚无的空气墙上。  
　　也许是觉得这样的回答有点不近情理，他又用略显虚弱的声音补充道，“如果北斗有什么转机，我会通知你的。”  
　　先前心中那股莫名的激烈情绪并没有因为挥空的这一拳而萎缩，反而是越来越膨胀，灼热。我感到它们正燃烧着，撞击着我的心房，这是我从未体验过的一种非理性的、来自灵魂深处的张力。一直以来，我都是被动地经受着发生在身上的一切，被动地表达情绪，被动地深陷险境，被动地反击求生，被动地重温身世，被动地参与进所有一切看似与自身无关却又牵扯着千丝万缕的事件当中——我并非是在否定自己的价值，也并非在强调自己时时所身处的客体的地位，我只是为此时此刻出现在我心底的那份日趋坚实的力量，以及突然涌现在脑海的强大意志而感到惊奇。它们应该是在我决心接受他即将死亡的事实的那一瞬间，才在我的心底和脑海悄然萌生的，它们彻底驱除了我的迷茫、恐惧和踟躇，让我发现自己所拥有的某种强而有力的武器，不是身世，不是血统，不是权力，不是兵刃，不是才华，而仅仅是，命运本身。  
　　是命运，先将我流放到无人知晓的边缘地带，又在二十年后的今天，将我重新卷入这个旋涡的中心。他们知道很多事情，但因为命运的安排，我也并非对此一无所知。我胡乱堆叠起来的记忆，我的梦境，甚至是伪装成梦境的记忆，或者说伪装成记忆的梦境，与他们所知的相比，就是几株小草与整片森林的差距，也许是毫无意义的，又可能是意义非凡的。它们到底能起到什么作用，我也说不清楚，但它们必定是有用的，未必是在此刻，退一步讲，也未必会是在此月，此年，而是在难以估量长度的不确定的未来。  
　　“那么，古斯塔夫，”我郑重地站起，走到他的身后，对着他的背影，“在离开这里之前，我要告诉你一件事，既然你已经自我放弃，做好了束手就擒的准备，我怕如果现在不说，以后你都没有机会听到了。”  
　　回应我的是他的沉默。与其说是一种无声的拒绝，不如说是一种冷漠的许可。也许在他的心目中，我处心积虑做出来的任何事，郑重其事说出来的任何话，都会在他的意料之中，平淡无奇，毫无惊喜。  
　　希望这次能够有所改变。  
　　“‘绿洲号’沉没后，我昏迷了很长时间，直到在Heeyu的机舱内醒来。而在醒来之前，我做了很长的一个梦，一个奇特的梦。”  
　　我停顿了一下，努力地重新拼起那些因为梦境的远离而早已模糊不清的场景，以及某个人的样子。  
　　他没有说话，没有再请我离开。我感谢他此刻愿意对我付出的耐心和包容。  
　　四下寂静，只有冬雨敲窗的声音，我向他描述那个奇特的梦境，还有那个人，那个有着美丽香槟色头发的，一直默默地帮助我，却对自己疏于照管的女人。  
　　“她拉着我跳下燃烧的白色巨塔，逃离了表层第一重的虚幻，然后在接下来那个看不见天空的黑暗空间里，她一直守在我身边，给了我竭尽所能的安慰、鼓励和保护。在我离开之前，她对我说了一些话，一些很特别的，一旦错过了就再也说不出的话……”  
　　我又停了下来，抿紧双唇。语言，是一种比书写更为强大的魔法，我记得他说过这句话。此刻，并不属于我的情感在我的内心注入，就像一轮逐渐盈满的圆月，我向记忆的深海拼劲全力伸出双手，抓住那广袤无边的粼粼波光中，属于那个人最特别的零星几片：  
　　“她说，‘请代我向古斯塔夫说一声谢谢，谢谢他一直以来的关照，谢谢他对我的……’”  
　　咏唱结束，突然注入的情感随着魔法的终止而急流勇退。  
　　“那个人，就是阿克索，对吗？”我轻声问道。  
　　我突然明白了，她想说的最后那个字，是“爱”吧？除了医疗之外什么都不懂的人形机器，因为遇到了某件很重要的事，或者某个很重要的人，而最终找回了属于人类的情感和勇气。  
　　那个很重要的人，就是眼前的他吧？  
　　我看着他的背影，暗自思忖着。  
　　终于，那原本坚若磐石的背影有了一丝的松动，是来自双肩的一阵难以察觉的微小颤抖。紧接着，更大的动作来自他的一只手，他抬起了一只手，撑住了窗玻璃，又很快用另一只手捂住了嘴。至此，他先前伪装的坚定已彻底崩塌，即使是在黑暗的掩护之下，他的双肩、双手，后背……全身的抖动都如同被放置在聚光灯下一样无所遁形。  
　　他……是在哭泣吗？  
　　他竟然哭了，这是我第一次看到他哭。我心里既有胜利的小小得意，又有因为轻易摧毁了某个建造多时的坚固壁垒的不知所措。  
　　我还是站在他的身后，连一步都没有前进。他的哭泣是没有声音的，只有全身因抽泣而起的剧烈抖动，安静地传达着发自每一个毛孔每一个细胞的啸叫。  
　　他就保持着这种前所未有的鲜活姿态，直到全身的力量被这悲恸消耗殆尽，才又渐渐冷却到了一贯的冰冷坚硬。他慢慢地转过身来。半明半暗中，我看到他初老的脸上残存的泪痕。  
　　“小光，你有没有想过，如果这一切都不是你的臆想，”他的声音如同荒凉的大漠，“为什么从未出现在你生命里的她，会出现在你的梦里，保护你，引导你，还和你说那些话？”  
　　“我……”我心底一震，“我还没来得及思考这些。”  
　　他的话突然点醒了我。我这才意识到，我所做的这个梦，与以往做过的绝大多数都是不同的。我梦见爸爸死亡，也许是因为我亲眼见过爸爸的慷慨赴死，我梦见妈妈和我们道别，也许是因为那场景埋藏于我记忆的深处，我梦见北斗走向一张铺着白色床单的病床，也许是因为我已隐隐预知他命不久矣……  
　　可是，如此说来，确实还有一个梦，只有那一个梦，是与这个相似的，那就是……  
　　我五味杂陈地望着他。诚然，我讲述的梦境狠狠地击破了他的心防，但他仍能在短暂的崩溃过后重拾冷静，向我抛出至为关键的问题。他那淡得几乎透明的蓝色双眼似乎看透了我的想法。是的，就是他，曾驾驭着高大的黑色骏马闯入我的梦境，在千钧一发之际轰开尽头的雨云，为我和Alkaid开拓了仅有的一条生路。  
　　能够在梦境之中主动作为，化不可能为可能，那是利用皇国先进的脑波融合技术才得以实现的奇迹——  
　　也就是说，阿克索她还活着……吗？  
　　我被自己的这个推断吓了一跳——能够梦见她，在梦中接受她的帮助，听到她对我说着意义明确的话语，是因为她也如同古斯塔夫那时做的一样，在我危在旦夕之际，对我发起了救援吗？  
　　“当然不是，”他猜出了我的想法，冷冷地掐灭了我的希望，“她已经死了，这是确凿的事实。”  
　　“可是她又怎么能够……”  
　　这时，我突然想起了在Heeyu机舱内与高建木的对话，高教授唯一欲言又止的那个话题，其他一切关于拉法尔推演都是那么的缜密，唯独那个问题显得突兀，他问我有没有看见过什么别的，在遇到那只小拉法尔以后——  
　　好像有什么因果串联了起来，在遇到那只小拉法尔以后，我确实见到了本来决不可能出现在我生命里的人：  
　　我见到了她，只不过是以梦的形式。  
　　“难道……难道……”我的思路混乱如麻，但那个呼之欲出的答案仍然令我感到害怕。  
　　“不要再去想这件事，这是我的请求，”他冰冷的声音微颤，像一潭受到扰动的井水，“不要再想……”  
　　“古斯塔夫……”我终于意识到他刚才的崩溃除了因为确认了她的死讯，还有某种生死攸关，然而又在生死之外的原因。  
　　这时，我看到他身体微微弯了下来，双臂渐渐收紧，有些犹豫，有些迟疑，像是在抗拒着某种类似软弱的东西。但他最终还是败下阵来，抱紧了自己的双臂，同时慢慢地坐在了地上。  
　　“小光，她在梦里给予你的帮助，对你说的那些话，都不是其他什么人能够伪造的，你知道吗，如果梦境干预的机制是相同的，那么除了处于梦境中心的你，其它都是真实发生过的……那也是我一直以来，想要找寻的答案的一部分。”  
　　我在他身边坐下来，就像刚才在沙发上一样，只不过，这次我再也没有刻意保持距离，所以，我能够感觉到他将自己的双臂抱得更紧了。  
　　“一直以来，我总还时时感觉到，自己的指尖和怀抱，似乎还残留着她的体温……”他的声音很低，带着从未有过的某种温柔，甚至有别于过往对爸爸的那种全心全意的友善和关怀，“可是，我从来没有碰过她，那体温又从何而来？我一直以为是自己的错觉，现在我知道了，主塔崩塌时，她确实身在修罗地狱，而且……而且曾在我身边待过，只是没能活到我醒来的那一刻……”  
　　我犹豫了一下，终于鼓起勇气轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。  
　　“小光，谢谢你愿意告诉我这些，不过，”他轻声道，“以我对她的了解，她牵挂的应该不止我一个，对吧？”  
　　“是的……还有北斗。”  
　　“介意再回想一下吗？”  
　　不需要再回想，在我从记忆之海里打捞起她最后对我说的那些话时，它们就已全部无一遗漏了，那些平静却又令人动容的话语，都已被我紧紧地攥于手心。  
　　“她还希望……北斗不要因为没能救她而陷于自责，她希望他能够卸下包袱，得到属于普通人的真正的幸福……”我只是简短地概括，因为害怕如果循着记忆完整复述她的话语，会再次泪湿衣襟，“我想……这些，也是你一直以来的心愿吧？”  
　　半明半暗之中，有一阵轻轻的笑声浸润着潮湿微凉的空气。  
　　“你很喜欢他，是吗？”  
　　“是的。”我不假思索地回答，同时在心里感谢他直白的提问，让我有机会在他面前表明心迹。  
　　虽然并非对着本人，而且以后可能再也没有机会对着本人，但这就好像随手释放了一个漂流瓶，不知它会漂向哪里，也不知会在什么时候搁浅或者破碎，可是其中收藏的小小希望，却成为了永远点亮某个心灵的灯火。  
　　“……那天晚上，在Max的控制室门前，我确实从他高燃的战意之中，感觉到不同于以往的一些情绪，那时我不大明白那些情绪源自何处，现在想来，也许是他对你这份心意的回应吧——至少，我是这么理解的。”  
　　是吗……我轻轻按着自己的心口，努力让它不至于跳动得过分激烈，同时琢磨着他这句话里隐藏的深意。不知是自己愚钝，还是不敢深究，总之，我很快放弃了，所以很快就恢复了平静。  
　　这时，外面的雨下得更大了，雨点急促地敲打着窗户，愈发衬托出此时环绕着我们两人的寂静。  
　　“……那么，”我打破了沉默，“你能否也稍微振作起来，以此回应阿克索的心意呢？”  
　　还有千言万语堆积在心头，却被我一一强压下去。关于北斗的生命，关于拉法尔的消灭，关于华莲的愤怒，关于即将来临的指控，关于我们一直以来守护的那些东西的存续……需要振作起来面对的东西太多了，不过，再坚持多一阵子，一切就都会好起来的吧？  
　　“或者，你想像一下，在自己的心里，藏有一辆大大的……翻斗车……”  
　　“呵……”  
　　身边的人动了一下，我感到他的手盖在了我的手上。那只手很冷，冷到就像属于一个将死之人，然后，好像为了否定我的这个猜想似的，那只手重重地握了握，沉默而有力地传达着某种并不算糟糕的信号。  
　　“古斯塔夫准将！”这时，他桌上的台式通讯器突然自动切换到了通话状态。  
　　是阿拉密斯的声音。  
　　“嗯，什么事？”他快步走到桌前，声音恢复了冷静，好像身体里藏着一个开关，能随意在两种模式之间快速切换。  
　　“龙中校回来了。”  
　　“很好，他没有受伤吧？”  
　　“没有，但他还带回来一个人。”  
　　“谁？”  
　　“特别行动组的多姆中校。”


	38. 希望之光

　　我随古斯塔夫狂奔下楼，他的动作快得惊人，我几乎追不上他。  
　　转眼到了正厅，只见阿拉密斯已经赶到，正在对多姆实施急救。  
　　多姆倒在地上，浑身是血，几近昏厥，左手捂着腹部一个伤口死不放手，而他右手的整个手臂，已经不翼而飞。  
　　“多姆！放松！”阿拉密斯大声对他说，“我们要帮你处理伤口，你这样绷着是不行的！”  
　　多姆却像没听见似的，左手仍旧死死捂着，身下的大理石地板已是一片血红，惨不忍睹。我突然对他心生怜悯，瞬间将他之前对我所做的一切抛诸脑后。比起我遭受过的痛苦，他现在正承受的，无疑要难熬得多。  
　　在场的还有一个身着青色铠甲、手执长枪的陌生人——不，我见过他，他就是曾在菁英学园十年祭的宣传片上出现的那位李龙教授，只不过因为穿上了铠甲，所以令人耳目一新。  
　　这是我第一次见到真人，典型的东方面孔，剑眉星目，一头蓬松的黑色长发无比张扬。虽然身上伤口不少，但仍旧极具压迫感，威武得像一位从神话史诗中走出来的英雄。  
　　他的身旁还有一骑与他的铠甲颜色相同的B’T，中国龙的头，西方龙的身，傲然而立，气势惊人。  
　　“阿拉密斯，注意警戒，让医疗小队尽快赶来。”  
　　“嗯！”  
　　古斯塔夫扶起多姆，按着他捂住伤口的手，不大像是在对待一个叛徒。  
　　“龙，报告情况。”  
　　“是，”龙神情一肃，“我和凤打倒敌方主将后，Raidow探测到主塔废墟之下一百公里处存在一个空穴，穴中有极其微弱的生命反应，我们便去一探究竟，结果发现了这个人。”  
　　“是谁把他伤成这样的？”  
　　“我们赶到那里时，他已经是这个样子了，”龙说，“我看他有点眼熟，似乎曾经在准将的官邸出现过，便先将他带回来，由您发落。”  
　　“好，其它异常情况有吗？”  
　　“有，我们在同样的位置发现了B’T的碎片，应该是多姆B’T的自爆残骸，而且他失去的右臂，正是衔在B’T残存的嘴部的，也已经残缺不全——”  
　　“古斯塔夫准将……”  
　　一丝极为微弱的呼唤从多姆嘴边飘出，是多姆，他醒了。  
　　与此同时，纷乱的脚步声从外面传来，医疗小队也赶到了。那些被刻有红十字标志的银色头盔包裹着整个头部的专业人士，把暴雨的水汽也带了进来。  
　　“你们先不要过来……我……我……”多姆艰难地睁着眼睛。  
　　“蠢货，再不接受治疗你会死的！”龙的双眼瞪得铜铃一般大。  
　　古斯塔夫作了一个停止的手势，医疗小队会意，马上进入了待命状态。  
　　“准将，多姆之所以迟归，是因为……”多姆的脸色倏地一白，紧闭的嘴唇挤出一声极低、但极痛苦的呻吟，先前他一直紧紧捂在腹部伤口上死不放开的左手，竟然狠狠地插进了伤口里面！  
　　我倒吸一口凉气，对那种痛楚几乎感同身受。  
　　他将手从伤口中缓缓抽出，血淋淋的手掌摊开，掌心之中，竟有一小团光！  
　　定睛一看，才发现那是一块状似矿物的东西，只有指甲那么大的冰结晶般的外壳中心，有一个细若针尖的光点，持续不断地散发出光芒——  
　　不会错，那是太阳的碎片！和我在Heeyu机舱内见到的那些从古莲的种子里剥离出来的物质一模一样。  
　　它就是华莲遍寻不得的、组成“希望之光”的最后的一片。  
　　我的心突然剧烈跳动起来，“希望之光”的碎片至此集齐，是不是就意味着北斗有救了？古斯塔夫一直在等的，其实就是多姆带回最后一个碎片的消息？这么说，多姆他是……  
　　多姆颤抖着将碎片放到古斯塔夫手里，“和您一直计算的结果不一样，它埋藏的深度被改动了，我找到它时，它的光能已经严重受损……”  
　　“好了，别说话，深呼吸……”古斯塔夫一手扶着他，一手按了按他的肩膀，好像是在安抚他。  
　　“龙。”  
　　“在。”  
　　“即刻启程，将碎片交给高建木中将，请他尽快合成‘希望之光’。”  
　　“是！”  
　　受了伤却依旧英姿勃发的东方灵将接过古斯塔夫交付的碎片，重新骑上了那一骑飞龙形态的B’T，风驰电掣般地飞了出去，消失在外面的雨幕之中。  
　　仿佛静止的时间突然重新流动起来，医疗小队结束了待命状态，他们小跑着上来，准备着手对多姆的进行救治。  
　　然而，可怕的事情就在这个时候发生。  
　　先是毫无征兆地传来一声枪响，紧接着，是一声更加巨大的轰响，伴随着刺眼的炫光和滚滚的热浪。  
　　是小型的爆炸，但在室内足以造成可怕的杀伤力。  
　　根本来不及做出一丝一毫的反应，我就被一股强大的力量扑倒，连同正准备接受治疗的多姆一起，被重重地压在地上。  
　　后脑勺撞到坚硬的大理石上，瞬间天旋地转，但我的视网膜似乎还残留着前一秒看到的可怕景象：对着我们举起枪并制造了小范围爆炸的，好像是医疗小队中的某一个人。  
　　摇晃而模糊的视线从天花板荡回到接近地面的水平，首先接触到的是近在咫尺的一个个染血的十字徽章，以及碎裂的头盔之下，一张张刚刚死去的面孔。  
　　周围传来杂乱的脚步声，喊叫声，乱糟糟的，听不清。而距离自己更近的周围，却没有什么动静，那些医疗小队队员的尸体就在我触目所及的小范围内横七竖八地躺着。  
　　噩梦一般的场景，突然就降临了。  
　　“小光……”突然，一阵嘶哑的呼唤梦呓般飘过耳边，清晰地回荡在脑海，“没事吧……”  
　　我艰难地转过头，将视线从一旁的尸体移回正对天花板的方向，却看到古斯塔夫全无血色的面孔就近在咫尺，蓝色的双眸仿佛无波无澜的海面，平静得令我胆寒。  
　　“古斯塔夫……你怎么了？”不祥的预感如黑色的鸟翼一般瞬间掠过心头，我听见自己的声音像风浪中的小船一样飘摇。他深深地看我，嘴唇不住地翕动，却说不出话来，黑而放大的两个瞳孔，犹如全蚀的日轮，几乎要将我吸进去。  
　　有刺鼻的气味急剧地弥漫开来，钻进鼻孔，是浸透了死亡的腐臭。我看到自己的胸口被淋上了他喷涌而出的血——  
　　不，那不能算是人类的血液，而是某种黑色的，粘稠的，腐败得令人发自内心、本能憎恶的东西。  
　　可是，它们的源头，却是我才刚刚摆脱了一切憎恶、决意从今往后认真对待的人。  
　　“找到你了，原来就是你啊。”  
　　“即便重新获得了对等的职务和为更大的集体付出的成就感，这具身体还是对你怀有挥之不去的怨恨，多亏了这怨恨的指引，我才能这么快找到你。”  
　　陌生的声音，从现场唯一还站立着的那个人口中说出，如深夜寒风一般穿堂而过，让我不由地害怕得浑身抖动起来。  
　　“啊，看我发现了什么，拉法尔的活跃度刚才提升了些许，难道维系B'T Max运转的人，竟然也是你？”  
　　也许是脑震荡的缘故，视野仍在阵阵发亮，伴随着剧烈的头疼。  
　　“可惜了，曾经高贵的Gagnrad，竟然堕落成了连拉法尔都不屑吞噬的、最最劣等的人造血废渣，你体内的人造血，已经超出使用期限很多、很多年了吧。”  
　　Gagnrad，贡拉德，“沉岛”作战报告上的神秘水印，我以为也许无关紧要、很快就会忘掉的东西，却从这个人的口中说了出来。  
　　“你的名字，是叫古斯塔夫·约尔曼吧？”  
　　这个声音在我脑海中一直横冲直撞，回荡着，压迫着我的神经，我的视野变得更亮了，亮到我再也看不清楚任何的东西。  
　　“就是你，对拉法尔的入侵筑起了不自量力的愚蠢防线？”  
　　“就是你，一次又一次挑起新大陆对H国发起调查甚至战争？”  
　　“就是你，殚精竭虑、死缠烂打，想尽各种办法对我的计划造成阻碍？”  
　　“就是你，与五万四千三百九十五名皇国遗族背道而驰，坚信拉法尔未被消灭、不断播撒拉法尔必将复活的恐慌？”  
　　“很遗憾，你，失败了。”  
　　温和、冰冷、审判般的质问和嘲弄，似乎并非出自正常的人类之口，穷尽从小到大的所有的记忆，也从未听过这样的言语。可是，却有一种奇异的既视感掠过心头，听觉接受到的陌生信息，似乎投射到了其他的感官之上，呼之欲出的熟悉感压迫得我近乎窒息。  
　　……可是，这个人，是不是搞错了什么东西？起码，维系Max运转的人，应该是另一个人才对啊……  
　　这时，发亮的视野突然开始变暗，犹如被火焰灼烤的照片，火光侵烧之处，一些我从未见过的画面在我眼前闪过，又迅速地变得焦黑、卷曲，直至变成灰烬，复归于黑暗之中。  
　　我发现自己站在一处开阔的地面，头顶星空灿烂，地面却血火交织。  
　　这是我从未到过的地方。  
　　我被赋予了“某个人”的视角。  
　　我甚至能感受到那个人处于这个视角时的心情，那是一种……交织着失落和兴奋的、对已经发生的和接下来即将发生的事，充盈着看似相互矛盾的、好奇与冷漠掺杂的不祥的期待。  
　　眼前，是数百名衣衫褴褛的可怜人正在自相残杀——  
　　不，除了衣衫褴褛的可怜人，还有兽。  
　　两者之间的比例正以肉眼可见的速度不断缩小，逃跑或搏斗着的瘦弱的人类的身上，捅出了一条又一条可怕的触手，像钻出了铁线虫的螳螂躯体，不，不止身体，他们因为痛苦而扭曲的脸上，也长出了恐怖的肉瘤。  
　　人正在变成兽，兽正在吞噬人。  
　　哭声喊声震天，先是人的求饶和惨叫，紧接着兽的咆哮和悲鸣也加入了进来。  
　　兽食人，兽也食兽，但最终是兽们赢了，莫说那些可怜的无法变成他们同伴的人，就连荷枪实弹的警卫队，最终都被轻而易举地吞食血肉，或者撕裂之后，像对待垃圾一样弃置一旁。  
　　视线不由自主地聚焦在警卫队的制服上，制服上绘有边境部队的纹样。他们当中还活着的少数，正拼尽最后的力量，朝着不远处的一个车队蹒跚赶去。  
　　那是一队由黑色的公务车组成的陆地车队。车里的人们觉察到了异样，有的不知危机将至，干脆下了车查看，有的则将头伸出了车窗询问。  
　　都是西装革履却脸色疲惫的人。是结束了例行的外访和商谈，准备跨越国境线回到国土的官员。  
　　其实并没有什么区别，官员和平民，有武器的和没武器的，下了车和没下车的，他们都很快被杀了，公务车外壳的黑色喷漆仅仅让那些飞溅的血肉不那么明显而已。  
　　不过，哪里都有幸运的人，我被赋予的视角就像上帝那样冷漠而超然，深刻地洞察在场每一个人的命运。我看到有一个年轻的官员，他并没有使出任何的计谋来延后自己的死期，而仅仅依靠自己的幸运熬到了救兵到来。  
　　是从未见过的、违反常理的救兵。是这一恐怖到了极点的惨剧现场唯一令人怀抱希望、肃然起敬的美丽、神圣之物。  
　　是一匹从天而降的黑色的金属战马，以及它那连面容都一起被黑色铠甲遮盖得严严实实的高大骑士。  
　　他们冲到那位年轻官员的前面，为他格挡开了一次致命的攻击。  
　　马和它的骑士来得有些迟，但他们很快就投入了与兽们的死斗中去。那是一场超出了常理的近似于科幻的战斗，黑色的战马连连嘶鸣，忠实地带着它的骑士冲杀，骑士手中的战刀不断射出血红色的光柱，光柱所到之处，兽们就好像被高温瞬间融解，片甲不留。  
　　既有的兽被消灭了，而正当他们准备救助剩下的人时，才发现事情并没有那么简单。那些剩下的人并没有停下来，他们还在继续变成兽。更诡异的是，那些兽化之后才被杀死的人，身上的触手不见了，脸上的肉瘤也消失了，他们又变回了人的样子，普普通通、平平凡凡的，却偏偏被残忍杀害的人的样子。  
　　马和它的骑士看着眼前骇人的异象，停顿了大约有两三秒的时间，然后，他们似乎下定了决心，我看到马扬了下头，骑士则再次握紧了手中的刀。  
　　他们改变了主意，变成兽的，正在变成兽的，还未变成兽的，统统杀死，一个不留。  
　　屠杀持续了整整一个小时，两百名活着的衣衫褴褛的形态各异的可怜人，全部消灭。  
　　可是，那谈何容易，那是一场漫长如一生的折磨。我看到冲杀的过程中，他们有过一瞬间的恍惚，将脆弱的后背暴露给了汹涌而来的兽们。  
　　好在，那个幸存的年轻官员血仍未冷，只见他勇敢地冲出掩体，钻进了披挂鲜血的车中，他启动了那辆已被破坏得千疮百孔的车子，堆满剩余的马力冲进汹涌的兽群。他的冲撞不仅扰乱了兽群的秩序，而且准确地撂倒了那只正要对骑士发动攻击的兽。马和骑士回过神来，千钧一发之际，一个漂亮的反手给了那只兽致命的一击。  
　　然后，直至战斗结束，他们就再也没有松懈半分。  
　　我看到骑士累得从马背上翻了下来，跪倒在了地上，而那机械马却仿佛雕塑一般无动于衷，也许是刚才的拼杀让它耗尽了能量。  
　　诡异的黑血从骑士破损的铠甲部位流了出来，把正打算上前嘘寒问暖的年轻官员吓了一跳，但他很快就镇定了下来，脱下了衬衫帮忙包扎伤口、联系救援。  
　　接下来，我看到他们的手紧紧地握在了一起。  
　　他们是……  
　　一切是那么的顺理成章，水到渠成。  
　　视野又开始发亮，淹没了眼前莫名其妙的一切。  
　　“古斯塔夫，启政决定放弃你了。”  
　　那声音在冷笑，伴随着嘶嘶的怪声。  
　　“为了保住总统之位，为了新大陆表面的稳定，繁荣和昌盛，他打算隐瞒受害者们变异的真相，只将你施行屠杀的那一部分公之于众了。”  
　　那声音在嘲笑，伴随着嘶嘶的怪声。  
　　“政客，果然还是不值得托付信任的吧，古斯塔夫，你失望吗？后悔当时救下了他吗？”  
　　一种奇异的熟悉感涌上心头。  
　　到底是在哪里遇见过……在短暂而尚未彻底绝望的这两三秒中，我被迫将头仰得更高，望着距离自己足有十米远的空白穹顶，死命地在脑海里搜寻着线索，这也是我现在唯一能做的事。  
　　眼前又突然闪过某个梦境的场景，梦里那片阴沉的天空，那块干涸的大地，那座即将崩毁的高塔，一切历历在目，以及……站在塔前的那个人……不，那不是人，而是一头站立的怪兽，从头到脚都缠满了肮脏的绷带，只在双眼和嘴巴的位置留出空隙，不知是何构造的眼睛闪动着绿色的幽光，两排尖尖的牙齿弥漫着森寒的白——  
　　不，这不是梦了，它已经成真，头顶巨大的白色穹顶消失了，此刻，上面美丽而庄严的雕花，已经被一张从碎裂的头盔里面显露出来的、缠满绷带的脸严严实实地挡住。  
　　“竟然是……”我听见自己发出了连自己都不明所以的叹息。  
　　距离从未如此逼近，绷带下的那张脸，我看清了。不可能不认得，已经很多次在荧幕上见到过，这段时间里，新大陆每一个主动被动接受新闻信息的人都会认得那张脸——  
　　希中士！！  
　　可是，他真的是希中士吗？即便是经过像A那样的身体改造，也不可能在没有B'T的情况下，释放出这样的物理破坏力……  
　　不……第一眼确是希中士的长相，但第二眼以及之后，似乎又不全是他，好像混进了别的什么我同样在哪里见过的东西。  
　　我逼迫自己回想着，穷尽一切记忆的储备回想着。两个相似角度的影像逐渐在我的假想中重叠，除了希中士，还有另外一个人，也曾类似的姿态在我的记忆里留下痕迹，就是那个人，混合进了眼前这个怪物的身体中……  
　　“没有谁一开始就想毁灭一个国家，我也是，而真正想要毁灭一切的，另有其人。”  
　　脑海中响起了这句话，完美叠加在了刚才的影像之上——  
　　他是H国总统沙洛特？  
　　不……不是，应该不全是，答案绝对不会是希中士的身体作为容器融合进了沙洛特这么简单，这有什么意义？  
　　“另有其人”……脑海中回荡着这最后一句话，它到底在指向什么呢……  
　　我的思路推进不下去了，内外同时苏生的恐惧，就像巨浪一样几乎要把我淹没，我全身上下像筛糠一样抖动起来，他在我的脑海里，也在现实中向我走近。他站在了我面前，由上而下俯视着我，脚几乎就要碰到我的头发。他的样子和梦里不同，一个大洞开在他的额头正中，鲜血不停地流出来——不，不仅额头，他浑身已经全是血洞。  
　　可是，为什么这样他还能活动自如呢？犹如海水淹没礁石上最后一块干燥的地方，彻底绝望的我开始耽于思考这些无谓的问题，不过，身上的压迫感稍许将我拉回了现实，是古斯塔夫，他将我抱得更紧了，不止我，连同多姆，也被他挡得严严实实。很难想象，以他一个人的身躯，是怎么做到这种程度的。  
　　这时，那人却将可怖的目光从我们身上移开了。“玫瑰骑士，停止攻击吧，没有用的，”他的声音高扬而又带着叹息，“如果你不想这三个人成为我的肉盾，就连同你的留加旺部队一起撤走！”  
　　话音刚落，一阵狂风贴着我的脸颊扫过，一道银白的影子挟裹着冰冷的水汽，以迅雷不及掩耳之势狠狠地向他扑去。  
　　依稀可见银白之上舞动的那一身火红，是X和华莲。那人被撞了一个趔趄，但不知什么材质构成的躯体却并未摔倒，X头上的角反而被他抓住，但白色的灵兽并未因此而慌了神，只见X狠狠地将对手抵向墙角，优美而灵巧的周身迸发出灿烂的五色燐光，像火焰一样燃烧着，跃动着。  
　　“华莲！趁现在！”白色的灵兽发出怒吼。  
　　“看招！雷霆之杖——！”一道迅疾的金色光流从华莲的左手飞出，紧紧地缠住了他的脖子，制约了他的行动，几乎同时，一道金色的闪电从光流的一端飞进了华莲的右手，电光火石间随着她的冲刺贯穿了他的左胸！  
　　两种金色的光芒四散迸射，显露出了它本来的面目：一支伸缩自如的三节棍，以及从其尾端抽出的一把短剑，它们都是华莲的武器，她向敌人发出了致命的一击。  
　　因这强大的攻击而刮起的大风还未止息，X载着华莲，扇动着舒展开来可能足有四米宽的翅膀，对敌人形成了惊人的威慑和压制。然而，下一秒形势就急转直下，不知什么原因，X突然被迫收起了攻势，那双刚才还灼热得如同微型太阳一般的金色眼睛，就像被沙尘暴遮挡的星星一样不停地闪烁着，似乎受到了极其严重的干扰。  
　　“X！你这么了？！”  
　　“服、服从回路出现问题……！”  
　　“怎么会……”  
　　“可恶，不由自主地……想要向这个人……向这个人……”  
　　那人发出一声冷笑，利用华莲错愕的瞬间，挣开了颈部的束缚，紧接着拔出了贯穿胸口的短剑，一抬手狠狠地朝我射了过来！  
　　还没来得及产生对那锐利剑尖将要导致的剧痛和死亡的恐惧，“锵”的一声，一个高大的黑色影子突然出现，替我挡下了这致命的一击。  
　　是Levin！但惊喜停留的时间还不到一秒，我就看到他黑水晶一般的双眼也和X一样闪烁着不祥的光芒。  
　　“小光，准备好脱离，华莲会帮助你的！”他用低得几乎只有我能听到的声音对我说，然后这次是他，换成了他，跃动着燃烧的四蹄冲了上去。  
　　“要想前进一步，就先踏过我的尸体！”Levin狠狠地撞向了敌人。  
　　“不可能……！”  
　　那人只来得及发出一声惊呼，便被撞飞了出去，他撞上了旋梯，整座旋梯也应声轰然倒塌。  
　　“X！”Levin的声音在崩塌的巨响中回荡，“趁服从回路还能运作，马上带他们离开这里！只要能够调头，即刻切换手动模式！务必！依靠惯性脱离！”  
　　“唔！好……！”  
　　这时，我感到趴在我和多姆身上的古斯塔夫动了一下，紧接着胸口一热，是更多的黑色液体从他的伤口涌了出来。  
　　“古斯塔夫……！”我将对那黑色液体的本能憎恶完全抛到了脑后，只觉得好像有一把刀子，在我心中最柔软的地方狠狠地来回割着。  
　　似乎是因为听到了Levin的声音，他从昏死之中醒转了过来，可他并未看我，连一眼都没有，他只是痛苦地扭曲着表情，头发也被密集的冷汗打湿。他好像在使着什么劲，我感到他正艰难地将力量慢慢集中在一只手上，然后将全身的重量也转移到了上面——  
　　他正在解除对我和多姆的掩护。  
　　很快的，他的左手碰到了地面，手掌变成了支撑他身体的唯一支点，紧接着，仿佛要用尽全身上下仅存的一点力气似的，他睁圆了双眼，数条青筋从额头暴起，他张开了嘴巴，从喉咙深处持续地、疯狂地发出无声的啸叫，像一条濒死的逆流而上的鱼，向着近在咫尺又远在天边的、决定某种结果的终点费力地游去。  
　　终于，他从我和多姆身上翻了下去，压在身上的重量骤然消失，也就在这时，我突然明白了他的意图，泪水顿时湿润了眼眶。  
　　与此同时，五色的燐光径直朝着我和多姆扑来，我看到华莲在X的背上趴得极低极低，一边一只，向我和多姆伸出了双手。无需言语，无需解释，我马上抓起多姆仅剩的左手，将它和我自己的另一只手一起高高举起，向着生的希望竭尽全力地攀沿——  
　　抓住了。华莲的手很暖，握住她手的瞬间，我的身体变得无比轻盈，我们的手紧紧地握在了一起，多姆也被她的另一只手精准地从地上拉起。我们几乎飞了起来，足不点地地开始逃离死亡的阴影。  
　　突然，阿拉密斯的身影闯入了我的眼帘，她逆着华莲和我的方向冲来，与我们擦身而过。  
　　她是想救出古斯塔夫吧，救走我和多姆是华莲的极限了，古斯塔夫必须由第二个人施以援手。然而，又一声巨响在耳边炸裂，我只来得及在随即袭来的短暂听觉失灵之前，捕捉到她痛彻心扉的一丝绝望怒吼——  
　　连同我的一起。  
　　主楼倒塌了，她没能救出古斯塔夫，但仍谨记着身为指挥官之一的职责，在千钧一发的时刻紧急调转方向，选择了继续战斗。  
　　她金色的头发散开了，肩膀洇出了大片的血迹，我站在她身后，看不清她的脸，但我看见她握紧了手中镶有玫瑰纹章的剑，全身微微颤抖着。  
　　白色的穹顶已经彻底消失，变成被灯光照得通红的雨云。几点雨滴落在我的脸上，和眼泪混在一起。这时，不知哪一骑B’T在我头顶张开了挡雨的屏障，于是我知道自己再一次幸运地脱险了。  
　　华莲将多姆从肩膀上放下，交给了另一支及时赶到的医疗队，认真而简短地向他们吩咐了几句话，很快，多姆就被接走了。  
　　“古斯塔夫准将和B’T Levin，”Rosemary低沉的声音传来，“确认生命反应消失……”  
　　废墟正中仅剩一半的拱门依旧洞开，雨声密集，却掩盖不住“嗒”，“嗒”，“嗒”的脚步声。缓慢的，恐怖的。  
　　他走出来了，高大的身影从黑暗中缓缓溶出，满身枪眼，鲜血淋漓，绷带脱落，一半面皮也被撕下，半是肌肉半是骨骼。去掉了大部分脸部绷带的他，反而显得更像一个人，一个原先被判定为兽的怪物，愈发往人的方向靠近，以介于希中士、沙洛特和某个不明身份的人之间的形象。  
　　古斯塔夫和Levin都不见踪影，而在那人走出拱门的瞬间，Rosemary的双眼开始不停地闪烁，巨大的白色女王蚁全身震颤，几乎动弹不得。  
　　“Rosemary！”  
　　“对、对不起，阿拉密斯大人……！”  
　　不，不止她，还有阿拉密斯的留加旺部队，一直在主楼周围守卫着的几十骑青色的、统一造型的留加旺，此时已经全数趴伏在地，就像大风刮过的麦田，被收割了所有的敬畏和服从。  
　　还没等我反应过来，骇人的事情再次发生，原本趴伏在地的留加旺们不约而同地突然暴起，用利爪撕裂了对这一系列异变尚不知所措的骑士主人的身体！来不及眨眼的一瞬间，惨叫、残骨、碎肉、鲜血就与冰冷的雨幕交织在了一起。  
　　就是地狱的图景，也不过如此吧，我紧紧地捂住嘴巴，死命地压抑住自心底喷涌而出的恐惧和恶心感。  
　　在杀光了身边所有人之后，那些周身弥漫着血腥味、双眼闪烁着不祥红光的留加旺们齐刷刷地将视线转向了我们这边，在此起彼伏的狺狺之声中，整齐划一地露出森白而尖锐的獠牙。  
　　那人就站在不远处，用幽绿的双眼欣赏着眼前发生的一切。  
　　“唔……！我……还不能输……！“  
　　Rosemary在发出一连串断续的呻吟后，从口器之中射出了数道光炮，光炮径直砸向了或许在下一秒就会冲上来咬断我们喉管的留加旺们，将它们彻底炸了个粉身碎骨。  
　　血雾尚在弥漫，Rosemary的头部就已经发出了刺耳的警报声。  
　　“Rosemary……！”阿拉密斯一个纵身跳上了女王蚁的驾驶舱，“Rosemary，谢谢你……你就暂时休息一下吧……”  
　　在阿拉密斯的抚慰下，女王蚁那红宝石一般的双眼熄灭了，阿拉密斯关闭了她的自动模式。  
　　爆炸所引起的烟尘被雨水浇灭，死一般的寂静再次填满了这个空间。  
　　“阿拉密斯呼叫高建木中将，阿拉密斯呼叫高建木中将，”阿拉密斯的声音隐约从未完全闭合的驾驶舱传来，“敌方身份不明，请求解析支援，请求解析支援……！”  
　　但是，她似乎没有得到该有反馈，所以马上转而与龙建立了通讯，好在龙及时回应了她的请求，从他们简短的谈话中，我得知龙即将到达Heeyu所在的区域。  
　　然而，我的内心依旧有隐隐的不安在膨胀。从刚才到现在，可怕的事情一件连着一件发生，我们除了被动的防卫，几乎是无计可施。而最令我感到恐惧的是，刚才发生的那些，是否只是刚刚开始而已？  
　　“嗒”，“嗒”，“嗒”，那人又开始朝我们走来。X嘶鸣一声，一跃而起，在我和华莲前面张开了宽大的双翼，将我们紧紧地护在身后。然而，就在那人向前又踏出了一步的时候，X的双眼再一次闪烁起来，他受到干扰的程度看起来比之前更加严重。  
　　“X！快切回手动模式！”阿拉密斯大喊。  
　　“X！足够了！你休息一下吧！”华莲上前按住了X的背脊。  
　　“华、华莲……你要小心这个人，”白色的灵兽浑身颤抖着，勉强维持着最后一丝自主意识，“他的……地位，恐怕……不在机械皇帝之下……不允许对他发动任何攻击……这是……写进了我们所有B’T……服从回路的初始设定……“  
　　“X……！”  
　　白色灵兽的颤抖停止了，为了保护我们，他让自己的意识沉入了深处，但他仍旧保持着原先张开双翼的姿势，并不算十分高大的身躯挡在我和华莲前面，似乎要继续履行他守护的职责。  
　　所有的B’T，都停止了机能。


	39. 塔中囚徒

　　雨下得更大了，似乎在哀悼一些已经永久逝去的，以及不得已暂时缺席的灵魂。  
　　“不简单，竟能凭着自身的意志抵抗这么久。”  
　　“你对X做了什么？！”  
　　“凡是试图攻击我的B’T，服从回路都会抛弃原主人转而指向我，他们只是遵从服从回路的本能罢了。”  
　　“服从回路的‘本能’……难道不是指向它的主人吗？”  
　　“B’T自诞生之日起，就与主人一同生活，一同战斗，主人之于他们，就像阳光和空气之于人类，他们丝毫感觉不到服从回路的存在，服从回路已经构成了自主意识的一部分，”他走下台阶，眼中绿光幽幽，“然而，当这一部分突然释读出了‘必须服从于另一个人’的指令，他们就会精神错乱——不，与其说是精神错乱，不如说是某种开蒙之初的狂热崇拜突然被点燃。人类自星尘之中诞生，当他们仰望浩瀚星空，灵魂深处自然会产生敬畏之情——”  
　　说到这里，他笑了起来，低沉的笑声透入冷雨：  
　　“对于B’T来说，最初创造了他们的我，不正是一直高悬于顶、只可惜被乌云遮掩了五百多年的那一片壮美的星空吗？”  
　　“你不是希中士，也不是沙洛特……你到底是谁？”  
　　“这是陆军中士巴力·希的身体，或许还有H国总统沙洛特的一些情绪残留……”他的额头隐约有黑色的丝线在起伏，“我的意识能够寄生在拉法尔的细胞上，在合适的宿主脑中成长到一定程度，就能取代宿主原本的意识。”  
　　“拉法尔的细胞！”我的心突然被绝望挟裹，“也就是说，地面上，还存在拉法尔的细胞……那Max……”  
　　“如果Max的存在根本没有意义，我就不用千辛万苦来到这里了，女士们，”黑色的丝线钻出了他的额头，恶心地扭动着，“这是对你们来说唯一的好消息，但仅此而已。”  
　　“那些恶心的线头，就是你意识的所在吗，明明是血肉之躯，可是你的身体在承受了我的雷霆之杖后仍能活动自如……难道这也是拉法尔细胞的作用？”华莲出语谨慎，但也掩饰不了其中的震惊。  
　　“是的，为了来到这里，我不得不采取这种融合的方式，不得不忍受，异体神经电流在大脑和脊椎之间传导的剧痛……”  
　　那些黑色丝线触目惊心，而又似曾相识。我想起了一件被遗忘已久的事，那就是A。那晚我操起Alkaid冲向他发出关键一击的瞬间，他的额头也曾钻出类似的丝线，但它们很快消失不见，我一度认为那是在极度疲累的状态下产生的错觉，醒来之后就将之抛诸脑后，而现在，它们确实又出现了！出现在了眼前这个身份不明的人身上！不是幻觉！  
　　这说明了什么呢？关于A的信息，我还记得那则无主尸体认领公告，记得公告上的死亡时间，比A被我和北斗杀死的时间还要提早一周。  
　　如果这不是刻意的设计而是遗体的真实信息，那么那些诡异的黑色丝线，除了增强身体机能外，就不得不与意识移植这类可怕的事情联系起来了！  
　　能够支撑这一点的证据还有，我在登上“绿洲号”之前看到过的那个新闻。在“黄沙地带”集中营被屠杀的那些可怜人，他们的颅骨被由内而外地弄碎了。由内而外，黑色丝线也是由内而外地钻出，假使如他所说，黑色丝线的本质便是拉法尔的细胞，那么那批死在集中营的人，是否就是因为植入的拉法尔无法兼容，而成了实验的失败品？  
　　我心中的恐惧在不断扩大。这么说，A和眼前这个人，就是实验成功的产物了，希中士之前一直想和启政见面，天知道那是他自己的愿望，还是他大脑中有另一个声音在蛊惑着他！而且最可怕的是，如果它们和高教授所说的ergate有着某种关联，甚至就对应着ergate……那岂不是被寄生的人都有危险？一旦寄生物发作起来，不是意识被覆盖，就是颅骨被爆破！  
　　“希中士！”阿拉密斯大喊，“你还听得见我吗！希中士！”  
　　“他的意识已经死透了，纯粹的职业军人的意识，很浓烈，很美味，但是不够吃，远远比不上沙洛特。”  
　　“你说沙洛特？！沙洛特也曾作为你的宿主吗？！”阿拉密斯说，“这么说，这些年统治着H国，并且挑起一切争端的，其实是你？”  
　　“我只是延续沙洛特的统治而已，那个愚蠢、自大而又残忍的H国总统，他将所有的国民都贡献给了我，那么当再无国民可贡献的时候，贡献出他自己的身体也理所应当。”  
　　“可是，利用拉法尔组织寄生于人脑，去夺取宿主的意识，这种技术即便在皇国也不曾实现过啊！”  
　　“机械皇帝那家伙技不如人，不要拿他和我相提并论。”  
　　“你到底是谁！”  
　　“我的名字，叫做华伦斯坦。”  
　　“我们……从未听过这个名字……”  
　　“因为我的存在被彻底抹消了！”那幽绿的目光跳了一下，像受到微风扰动的火焰，“机械皇国建国的第十年，我与机械皇帝就拉法尔的设计产生了分歧，我们共同掌控的资源，包括已有的，以及未来五百年所能够积累下来的，只足够制造出一个拉法尔。于是他暗算了我……不仅抹消了我的设计，而且连我的存在也……然后，他就顺水推舟欺世盗名，顶替我成为了皇国最大的奇迹——B’T的创造者。”  
　　大雨滂沱，可怕的沉默包围着华莲与阿拉密斯，虽然我对皇国的过往知之甚少，但我能感觉到，他刚才说出来的每一句话，与华莲和阿拉密斯所知的一切相去甚远。  
　　“但是，或者出于过分的自信，又或者出于可笑的怜悯，机械皇帝并没有赶尽杀绝，我躲入了修罗地狱的最深处。我活了下来，他的自大和幼稚，让我在主塔毁灭之后有机会重见天日，来重新实现我毕生的夙愿。”  
　　“毕生的夙愿……”一丝莫名的讥讽和悲哀突然涌现在我心里。不知怎么的，我感觉身为敌人的他，此时诉说的欲望却远远大过报复和杀戮，如果他说的是真的，那么确有他的可怜之处，甚至也许能为我们带来一线生机也说不定……  
　　“华伦斯坦，你的毕生夙愿，还是制造出拉法尔吗？”华莲问道。  
　　“拉法尔是最终极的B’T，无论是我还是机械皇帝，我们的夙愿都是将它具现化，只不过，我的理念比他的高明多了，他只想利用拉法尔，为自己终将暴露在外太空的脆弱大脑打造一具永不毁灭的肉体罢了。这是极端的自私、功利，毫无美感可言！五百年来他毫无长进，永远配不上‘B’T之父’这个盗来的名字！而身为真正的‘B’T之父’的我，即使自身速朽并无所谓，只要拉法尔能成为神就好了。”  
　　“让拉法尔成为神，那你又和机械皇帝有什么区别？！”  
　　“天壤之别，机械皇帝设计的拉法尔，最终只能成为他自己，而我设计的拉法尔，却将成为这地球上所有人性的集合体。古今中外的那些神，不正是被这么创造出来的吗？”  
　　“人性的……集合体……这么说，高教授的假说被证实了吗……”阿拉密斯的声音因为震惊而微微颤抖，“利用寄生在人体内、不计其数的、可视作拉法尔分身的ergate，持续不断地将获取的见闻和经验数字化，向queen持续输送庞大的数据，让queen无限接近全知全能的状态……这确实重现了人类文明史中最常见的一种造神的步骤……”  
　　“ergate？queen？你们是这么对拉法尔的母体和分身进行标识的吗？真是毫无美感。”  
　　“那么，”我见缝插针，“你用来控制沙洛特和希中士大脑的拉法尔组织，就是你刚才所指的用于传输数据的‘分身’吗？”  
　　“不，没有必要，保证我意识存续的工具，只要一个就够了。”  
　　他无心而果断的回答，让我大大松了口气，只要ergate除了传输数据外就没有其他可变异的能力，事情就还在可控的状态！  
　　“不……不对……这里面好像有什么矛盾的地方……”  
　　身边响起金属轻轻相击的悦耳声响，是华莲调整了一下防御的架势。  
　　“人类文明史中的造神，最后造出来的是‘真正的神’，‘人性的集合’实现了‘无限接近全知全能’的状态，但这距离成为‘真正的神’还有最关键一步……”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“我的理解是，必须要有一个可以通过文学、诗歌等艺术创作形式实现跃迁从而达到完美自洽的过程。如果从这个角度来看，拉法尔根本无法称之为‘神’！它只是一个止步于跃迁之前的半成品！华伦斯坦，这样造出来的半吊子神灵，你自己难道能接受吗？”  
　　“你很聪明，西方灵将，不愧是麒麟的驾驭者，”对于这样的质疑，他并不生气，“我虽然追求完美，但并不执着于完美，只要在有限的时间内，尽可能地接近我的目标就可以了。在你们的阻挠下，我艰难地走到了这一步，这也是以放弃很多原案的细节、只实践相对应的框架性概念为代价的——”  
　　他的语气在这里发生了微妙的转变，我感到，当中有一部分怨恨变成了某种类似嘲笑的东西。  
　　“相比之下，反而是你们，付出了更大的代价：看到年复一年为同胞追寻国境线K段真相的那些可怜的H国人吗？看到这些年来为融入新大陆而在数不尽的审查环节被百般刁难的H国新移民吗？看到新大陆以正义为名对H国进行的五次饱受争议的侵略战争了吗？西方灵将，这些事情虽然是古斯塔夫·约尔曼而不是你做的，但盘踞内心、不断折磨着你的不解与愤怒，也是你本不该付出的代价吧？”  
　　“你没有资格审视我的内心，华伦斯坦，”又一阵金属撞击的声音传来，华莲握紧了手中的武器，“你只需告诉我，古斯塔夫他，做这些是为了什么？”  
　　“原来，他什么都没有告诉你吗？”他嘶嘶地笑了，“你什么都不知道吗？那么，为什么你还要驾驭着你的灵兽继续战斗呢？”  
　　“我和X战斗，是为了我所坚持的正确的事，与他没有任何关系。”  
　　“有意思，既然你愿意听，那我再花点时间告诉你也无妨，反正你们什么也改变不了。”  
　　这时，我想起了刚才被扑倒时看到的那些幻象，他想说的就是关于那些幻象的故事吧？属于它的脉络和骨架已经隐约可感，我发现自己心脏的搏动突然前所未有的有力起来，似乎在期盼着什么，也许在那之后，一切的一切，都将如月光照耀下的海上礁石一样清晰明了。  
　　“皇国灭亡后，我无处可去，好在主塔留下了很多物资，足够我活上几年。主塔是拉法尔死亡的地方，它的残骸俯拾即是。因为很偶然的机会，在堆叠的残骸深处，我发现了五个尚未完全死亡的拉法尔细胞。因为没有被日光长时间照射，它们存活了下来，但失去了原先的增殖能力。不过，这已足够被我视作命运的安排。我决定按照五百年前的方案，用这五个细胞重现拉法尔的辉煌。我选取了其中基因最完好的一个，作为queen进行培养——暂且用你们给它起的名称吧——而其它四个，就作为制造ergate的母本。但这些事情我无法独立一人完成，便以皇国的武器进行交换，收买了沙洛特，让他们为我提供囚犯，作为ergate宿主进行试验。在经历了多次失败后，我终于建立了基本稳定的queen-ergate系统。  
　　虽然寄生在囚犯身上的ergate运作良好，我却不确定ergate在大面积长途扩散时的表现是否同样稳定。刚好那时，新大陆对H国发动了第一次大规模军事行动，导致大量难民外逃。这是一个绝佳的机会，在我的设计下，有三百多人成功越境进入‘黄沙地带’，成了检测ergate扩散性能的试验品。  
　　当发现‘黄沙地带’并没有传说中那么可怕时，那三百多个饥渴难耐的可怜人，在那本该寸草不生的地方，心怀感恩地喝下我早已投放了ergate的积水。  
　　一开始，计划很顺利，可是在他们终于接近国境线K段时，我最不希望看到的结果出现了。在长途跋涉中，因为怀揣着从未有过的微弱希望，宿主的饥渴、恐慌和挣扎反而被放大到了极致，基于拉法尔制造出来的ergate很喜欢这些，喜欢到不惜重启部分增殖能力。它们开始笨拙地增殖，笨拙地吞噬，笨拙地同化，最终将宿主的外貌和行为，变得和拉法尔的幼体一样丑陋不堪。那三百多个难民，有大半变成了这样的怪物，他们相互残杀，袭击、吞食尚未变异的同伴，将日暮的边境线土地染成血红。  
　　陷入我设下的这个地狱的，不止这批H国难民，还有不幸在同一时间赶到那里的边境警卫，甚至结束了外交事务准备经由陆路入境的一批官员，他们都成为了被变异人袭击的对象。那一批外交官员之中，只有一人生还，那就是启政。  
　　而救下启政的，正是古斯塔夫·约尔曼。然后，那三百多个被寄生了ergate的难民，无论是已经变成了怪物的，还是仍保留了作为人的外形或者理性的，只要是还活着的，都被古斯塔夫·约尔曼借着夜色的掩护，统统赶尽杀绝了——”  
　　他说到这里，突然停住了。  
　　“不，不对，”他补充道，“还有一个人，有一个难民，因为离队寻找水源而躲过了同伴的屠杀幸存了下来，他带着变异了一半的ergate进入新大陆，苟活到了‘绿洲号’沉没的那天。”  
　　“他就是……叶山所长……”  
　　我听到了从自己喉咙深处发出的长长的一声叹息。遮挡真相的浓雾正被他一点一点粗暴地拨开，散逸四处的拼图正重新被一片一片仔细拼好，慢慢形成了一整块单纯而又曲折、惊险而又无趣的图案。  
　　目光停留在胸口那片仍然散发着刺鼻气味的黑色血迹上，我试图回想古斯塔夫还未伤重不治时的样子，却发现自己的双眼已被泪水模糊，就连自己的心象也看不清了。说不出是因为什么样的情绪，既不是质疑，也不是认可，既不是轻视，但也绝不是钦佩。  
　　以及叶山所长……叶山所长，被寄生了ergate的他，失去了妻儿的他，十数年来背负着疑团与屈辱活着的他，是否知道这些？如果得知如此的真相，他所感受到的无力与麻木，恐怕是我的百倍以上吧？  
　　“作为少数亲眼目睹变异并意识到拉法尔危机的人，启政和古斯塔夫·约尔曼从那时开始，似乎就达成了某种共识，他们让难民的死亡成为一桩悬案，让边境巡逻队的幸存者三缄其口，还用所谓的‘白色谎言’欺瞒了牺牲者的遗族们。在上位的过程中，他们结成了同盟，利用新大陆的资源，对H国施加了强大的压制力，让我的计划一直不能顺利进行。好在沙洛特的存续欲望太强，联合国又懦弱成性，确保我最终制造出了隐蔽性能最好的ergate和queen幼体，并利用万博会的机遇，将queen成功植入绝对不会遭遇不测的启善体内。所以，现在我才能这样站在这里，向你们宣告我的胜利。”  
　　“原来，是这样的吗……呵，”华莲手中的武器松了松，苦笑道，“真是出乎意料……“  
　　“你改良了ergate，ergate再也没有出现变异，而启政身为总统，却为此付出了极大的政治成本，在难民和战争的政策上饱受世界各国的诟病，”阿拉密斯说，“这就是他打算将古斯塔夫准将推出去的理由吗？从营造橙花公墓遭到不明生物破坏的假象制造舆论开始，一步一步……启政……终究还是一名政客吗……”  
　　“难道你曾对他有过期待？他当然只是一名政客，如果不是他对同父异母的弟弟启善的病情漠不关心，queen的踪迹早就暴露在古斯塔夫的目光之下了。”  
　　“华伦斯坦，为什么是H国和新大陆？如果说H国只是刚好方便你下手而已，那么新大陆又是为什么？我不相信你只是随机选择了它，为什么是新大陆的居民，被你选作了ergate的宿主？”  
　　“H国和新大陆，都是我精挑细选的结果。它们是地球上的两个极端，H国充满了接近纯粹的混乱、不安和恐惧，而新大陆充满了坚不可摧的秩序、安稳和幸福。queen已经吃腻了前者，必须要有后者来中和，两者相互融合，才是拉法尔最好的食粮。凡是接近全知全能的，必定是平衡的，而且它已经输入了‘金莺’的所有数据，这种情况下，其他面积广大的灰色地带的出产，就显得没有那么重要了，甚至还没有飞禽走兽来得价值高，但这并不意味着我不需要他们，只是待queen完全成长后，再将他们吸收补足不迟。”  
　　“……queen完全成长之后，ergate和宿主会怎样？”  
　　“作为副本存在的他们，会以更高级的方式继续生存下去。”  
　　“更高级的……方式？”  
　　“拉法尔完成羽化之后，宿主将逐渐覆盖整个地球，同时拉法尔将打开所有ergate之间数以千亿计的与宿主连接的神经通路。”  
　　“那他们……会怎样？”  
　　“到那个时候，所有的宿主将共享见闻、感觉和情绪，融合成为神投射在大地上的影子，是不是很美妙？”  
　　“华伦斯坦……！”我心里一阵恶寒，照他这么说，大范围寄生的ergate，危害就远远不止数据传输和语言退化了！  
　　“请问，这有什么意义吗？！”  
　　站在我身边的华莲突然拉开了架势。  
　　“华伦斯坦，感谢你说了这么多，让我坚定了杀掉你的决心！”  
　　她挥动着手中的三截棍冲了上去。  
　　“每一个人，都是独立的个体！不是你用来制造神的素材！”  
　　随着她质问时语气的起伏，三截棍也浮动着炫目的光彩，拥有火红头发的女子高高跃起，照着对面的敌人狠劈而下。  
　　然而下一秒她就发出了一声痛苦的呻吟，她轻盈的身体失去了平衡，随即被瞬时跃起和跳劈形成的强大惯性甩了出去。  
　　华伦斯坦的面前，吊着一个奄奄一息的留加旺骑士，骑士细细的脖子被抓在手里，脆弱得仿佛一折就会断掉。  
　　“西方灵将，新大陆安逸的生活让你失去过往的果决了吗？无论那一棍子劈还不劈，这个人终究是要痛苦地死去的。”  
　　他单手一握，那位留加旺骑士的脖子便应声而断。  
　　“华伦斯坦……你太下作了！”  
　　华莲站了起来，我看到她虎口全是鲜血，恐怕是刚才为了刹住出击的三截棍而造成的伤害。  
　　“还有一个选项，就是让ergate在拉法尔羽化完成时启动自毁程序，消除副本——连同宿主一起，西方灵将，你更喜欢这个吗？”  
　　自毁程序？！这个可怕的概念甚至比死亡本身更令人恐惧！  
　　“这不是一道选择题，”华莲咬牙切齿道，“我会直接撕烂你这张考卷！”  
　　“ergate虽然作为拉法尔的分身，但它只是病毒，怎么可能做到连同宿主一起自毁？！”  
　　“高建木的假说基本是正确的，但因为时间紧迫，出现了一处致命疏漏，NTCC-(X)94503的病毒形态只是伪装，其实ergate的本质和拉法尔一样，都是B’T，只是体积小到了肉眼不可见。用肉眼不可见的B’T来杀人，不是再简单不过的事情？B’T Heeyu的运算速度曾是皇国首屈一指，但也来不及发现这个真相。”  
　　“等一下！”华莲突然打断了他的话。  
　　“华伦斯坦……”阿拉密斯身形一晃，但那并非来自失血的眩晕，而是因为震惊到无以复加的反应，“你怎么会知道高教授假说的细节？关于94503的事情我刚才根本没有提及！  
　　“难道……难道高教授他……”  
　　——！！仿佛全身的力气被抽离，阿拉密斯的话令我双腿陡然发软，几乎要跪倒在地。  
　　“听我讲故事不好吗？我本来可以马上杀了你们的——玫瑰骑士，”他指着Rosemary，“都这么久了，为什么不打开你的B'T的远视功能，看看远方发生了什么事呢？”  
　　“糟了……！”  
　　阿拉密斯箭一般地跃上Rosemary的驾驶舱，Rosemary的头部随即射出一束圆锥形的光。惨白的光打在夜晚黑色的雨幕之上，光线组成的图像中央，是Heeyu悬浮于半空中的巨大身躯，他正位于密布的雨云之上，好像一座巨型的空中堡垒。  
　　Heeyu的状态不大对。直觉告诉我，虽然他的外表没有任何的损伤，但整个看上去完全失去了之前的活力，他的双眼毫无光彩，原先在微风的吹拂下会交错浮动奇异的红绿二色的羽翼也收敛了，还原成了钢铁的本质，此时的他，好像真的变成了一座毫无生命的建筑物。  
　　“这骑巨型B’T和他的主人，已经死了。”那人冰冷地宣布了判决。  
　　“不可能！这不可能！”巨大的恐慌突然勒得我喘不过气来。那么强大的、能够上天入海的Heeyu，萨莎最敬爱的外公、和蔼可亲的高教授，还有我那已经获得了完全的形态、正准备回归的Alkaid！  
　　难道这一切都没有了吗？！一定是有什么东西搞错了！  
　　“电脑病毒，”他说，“我只不过给这骑B’T传输了一个再普通不过的档案式病毒，他就中招了，他将所有能调动的资源都用在了针对拉法尔的跟踪和解析上，所以后门大开，给了我可乘之机。至于他年老体衰的主人，我也不过用了一点小伎俩，让他看见了意外惨死的爱女的幻影，他就悲愤难当，继而突发心肌梗塞而死——”  
　　突然，他看向了我：  
　　“摇光啊，你应该在梦中看过那景象才对。”  
　　心口突然一滞，一阵天旋地转，我跌坐在了冰冷的雨水之中。我的心跳得飞快，几乎喘不上气来，雨水浸透了我的衣服，唯有一点点温暖来自手心，似乎是华莲扶住了我，但我完全使不上力气，根本站不起来，内心被未名的麻木和黑暗所充塞。  
　　是在阿克索出现之前，那个躺在冰冷的岩石上无助呼救的女孩吗……从Heeyu那里醒过来后，我确实尝试过不去在意她的存在……但那无论如何都是一个不能忽略的存在，她那早已模糊的面容从我的记忆中再次浮现，我想起了第一次看见她时内心泛起的那种莫名的熟悉感——  
　　原来……原来是因为她长得很像萨莎——不不，应该说是萨莎和她长得很像。  
　　更多早已淡化、几乎不可能再次复苏的记忆渐渐清晰，迫不及待、不容推拒地向我蔓延。  
　　我看到了她染满鲜血的尚未隆起的小腹，被一双略显纤细的手果断地破开，一个小小的、刚长出四肢的胚胎被小心地、视若珍宝般地捧出，小小的红色的心脏在透明的皮肤和肌肉的包裹下，快速而有力地搏动着。但是，那并不是一个完整的胚胎，它缺失了左边的一条胳膊——  
　　是不幸中的万幸——  
　　不不，那仍然是巨大的不幸吧。  
　　萨莎……那个小小的胚胎就是萨莎……  
　　“为什么……”眼泪止不住地流下来，“为什么……为什么我会看到这些……”  
　　“是拉法尔，摇光，”那人幽幽的声音传来，梦魇一般，“是拉法尔让你看到这些的，因为它深爱着皇国，记录了皇国诸多精彩的瞬间。”  
　　他的这句话好像带着魔力，一瞬间，我感到大脑深处的某一处在突突直跳，是神经？还是血管？还是肌肉？还是由它们三者构成的组织切片？奇异的通感也随之而来，不知为何，眼前持续地闪烁着一个似曾相识的不规则形状，被不规则的线条圈起来的那个区域当中，有纯白的光芒正在流动，而且越来越亮，直至刺眼。  
　　一个激灵，我突然意识到，这是一个被莫名反转的结果，那个不规则的形状，正是我在Heeyu机舱内看到的那个，在拉法尔的核心记忆体中，始终没有被点亮的那十分之一！  
　　而现在，它被点亮了。  
　　原来……它是用来记录着这些东西吗……不属于ergate，不作为向queen输送能量的中转，而用来储存、重现这些支离破碎又珍贵无比的瞬间……  
　　可是……为什么能够看到这些的，偏偏是我……  
　　华莲抓着我的肩膀，好像焦急地对我说着什么，但我听不见，剧烈的头痛再次袭来，更多的幻觉从那块亮得刺眼的区域汹涌而出，涌入了我已然脆弱无比的感官。  
　　我看到飘着细雪的傍晚天空，以及在天空的注视下，被细雪温柔亲吻着的一处庄严建筑。  
　　我的视线穿过那冰蓝的立柱和外墙，触及了灯火通明、济济满堂的内里，那是华丽的穹顶高悬，地上铺满了红毯，四周点缀着烛光与鲜花的会场。  
　　但所有的一切都沉睡着，人们的灵魂被抽走了，时间仿若停滞，甚至是前一秒还在款款流淌的提琴奏乐，也戛然而止了。  
　　除了一名穿着燕尾礼服的年轻男子，他垂手而立有如雕像，但那微微抖动的双肩，以及那哀戚至极的神色出卖了他。  
　　我看到他走到了两名高大的手持斧头的机械兵的中间，在机械兵的衬托下，显得那么的瘦小，无助。  
　　朝他们点了点头后，他便迈开了坚定然而沉重的步伐，一步一步地朝着敞开的大门走去。  
　　红毯消失了，烛光和鲜花隐去了，细雪落满了他黑色的头发。  
　　这个时候，有人追了出来，是一名与他年龄相仿的黑发女子，只见她腹部微微隆起，脚步蹒跚。  
　　年轻男子惊讶回头，一个箭步上前扶住了她。  
　　两个人紧紧地相拥，相拥了很久，很久。不知过了多久，也许在我眼中只有一秒，可能在居高临下的机械兵的眼中已是度日如年——  
　　直至细雪变成了大雪，直至彼此的头发都被染成了银白。  
　　突然，大雪变成了暴风雪，纷飞的雪花遮蔽了我的双眼，待到我重新看清眼前的一切时，他们都消失了，取而代之的，是一个年轻的女子。  
　　我清楚地记得那个面容，正是在修罗地狱的那个梦里，躺在冰冷的岩石上绝望地喊着爸爸的女子。  
　　此时此刻她还没有倒下，甚至还没有受伤，她身上的军服衬得她英姿飒爽，可她眼中燃烧到极致的愤怒，却好像就要将修罗地狱的黑暗和压抑，还有那身军服赋予她的荣耀和权能统统烧毁，烧得一点不剩。  
　　下一秒，她冲到了一名浑身伤痕的男子前面，替他挡下了机械兵刺来的刀斧。  
　　飞溅的鲜血，就像此前飞舞的雪花那样，遮住了我的双眼。  
　　我听到他幽幽的声音传入耳中：  
　　“高建木，2002年的诺贝尔物理学奖得主，皇国看中了他的惊世之才，在斯德哥尔摩议政厅，以杀死颁奖现场所有人胁迫他背井离乡，为皇国效力。他不愿众人被杀，于是应允，妻子自愿随之前往，随后，两人的存在被皇国从外部世界彻底抹消。  
　　他们的爱女高奇薇，诞生于皇国，后来也爱上了一位同样被胁迫来到皇国的年轻科学家，而那位年轻科学家却因反对机械皇帝制造拉法尔而被投入修罗地狱，高奇薇私自前往理论，被有眼无珠的机械警卫误伤至死……  
　　这真是很好的故事，在重新培育拉法尔的这十几年间，我得到了好多这样精彩的故事。机械皇帝创造出来的那只拉法尔，它分解、蚕食、吸收了主塔内外不计其数的人，连同他们死亡之前翻滚的情绪、怀抱的梦想、未竟的愿望。即使它的躯体最后被拥有太阳碎片的少年打得稀烂，组成那躯体的原料也还在。它们就像瓶子里彩色的糖果，任我取用，随手抓起一把，放进小一点的瓶子里，再哄骗你们随便打烂一个，它们就会重新撒落一地，总会有一颗两颗会滚到你们的脚边，吸引你们哪怕一瞬的视线，而你身上，存在着吸引这些糖果的特质，所以，你就看到了，通过ergate承载的成千上万人的临终一刻，正如杀死那三百四十九个人的古斯塔夫·约尔曼，他也许在随后数个夜晚的睡梦中看到了死守主塔迎接皇国终焉的五名上将、十一名中将及以下将校级军官、还有不计其数的工作人员内心的希望和恐惧。而你的经历更为离奇，通过K段国境线生还的那第三百五十人身上的ergate，看到了高建木惨死的爱女，看到了深爱着古斯塔夫·约尔曼、同时也被以同样方式爱着的下级医生。为什么刚好是她们？为什么在不计其数的彩色糖果中，滚落在你脚边的刚好就是属于她们的那两颗？我也不知道，也许是巧合——  
　　“在你看到那些梦的同时，我和拉法尔也在梦中窥视着你，你就像被命运本身密切注视着的人，这对你来说，是否也算一项殊荣？”  
　　“闭嘴……闭嘴……”  
　　我抹去泪水，握紧拳头。眼前浮现出老先生慈爱地目送萨莎走下Heeyu的样子。老先生他会想到吗？死亡早已在暗处做好了埋伏，那竟是他最后一次的凝望。还有古斯塔夫，在听我说完关于阿克索的梦境之后，他那拼命压抑住就要喷薄而出的悲恸的背影，是因为他清楚地知道那种梦境的出现是意味着什么……  
　　如果被命运注视就意味着要一次又一次地失去，那被命运注视着究竟有什么意义？看着他们一个又一个地离我而去吗？  
　　这时他抬起了头，任由雨水冲刷着他残缺不整的脸，脸上仍是那胸有成竹的邪恶的笑。  
　　“我们就预演一下吧。”  
　　他抬起一只手，另一名死去多时的留加旺骑士便从那堆浸泡了雨水的残骨碎肉中升到了半空。  
　　“你要做什么？！”我听到阿拉密斯大喝一声。  
　　他变换了一下手势，发生在启善身上的骇人一幕再次出现，只见数条细长的触手就从那名骑士的体内钻了出来，但是，在撕裂宿主身体的同时，那些触手也像失水的藤蔓一般迅速地委顿了下去。  
　　它们融化在雨水之中消失不见，好像什么也没有发生过。  
　　“这便是ergate与宿主同归于尽的样子，”他指向我，“摇光，接下来到你了，准备好了吗？”


	40. 一体同心

　　什么也没发生。  
　　在确认自己平安无事之前，我所度过的每一秒，都像一生那么漫长。  
　　华伦斯坦指向我、叫出我名字的那一瞬间，华莲与阿拉密斯不约而同冲向了他，然而无论是华莲的三截棍，还是阿拉密斯的长剑，都被他轻易格挡了下来。  
　　从他意图置我于死地的那一刻起，我的身体就变得僵直，动弹不得，不知是被突然的恐惧攫住所致，还是如他所说，我身体里的异物已经应他的要求开始有所动作。  
　　短短的那十几秒间，我的内心闪过很多想法。  
　　一开始，我是真的完全没有想到，自己也会成为ergate的宿主。这个此前一直被忽视的可怕盲区，在他突如其来的揭示之下，迫不及待地向我露出了骇人的面目。但是，这个问题，使本不该成为问题的，如果高教授的分析没错，ergate就是通过雨水实现大范围的扩散的，曾于雨中逃生、现在又在雨中直面死亡的我，又有什么理由成为例外呢？  
　　不过，最最令我懊丧的一点，那种打从心底里源源不断，汩汩而出的懊丧，甚至压过了关于死的恐惧：不知什么时候被ergate寄生的我，也许在不知不觉间已经变成了一个语言和思维极度贫乏的人，而身边亲爱的师友，Alkaid、北斗教授、萨莎……却出于对我的喜爱和关怀，或者因为紧急状况的不断发生，都无暇顾及这一点——  
　　所以，那时那刻，我是真的觉得，自己的死期到了，死里逃生那么多次，即便是幸运之神再想眷顾于我，也都有心无力了吧？  
　　最后，我感受着自己的呼吸和心跳，遐想着体内热血的奔涌，情绪的起伏，思维的跃动，并且想象着下一秒，所有那些可贵的独一无二的存在被通通粉碎、化为乌有之时，会在我临终一刻的五感之上留下一个怎样戛然而止的景象。  
　　但是，什么都没发生。  
　　我还好好地站在华伦斯坦面前，虽然样子狼狈，但没有倒下，没有倒下，便是最大的胜利。  
　　可是这一次，明明已经走投无路了，又是受了谁的恩惠？  
　　我看到华伦斯坦脸上的笑容逐渐消失。  
　　“高建木……是你……竟然是你……为什么……”他浑身微颤，话语中夹杂着嘶嘶的声响，“皇国赐予你那么多的荣耀，你……就那么想消灭拉法尔吗……！”  
　　是……高教授……？老先生救了我吗？！我心中狂喜不已，瞪大了双眼四下环顾，希望找寻到他与Heeyu翩然而至的身影。  
　　“不……阿光。”阿拉密斯轻轻按了按我的肩膀。  
　　她声音低沉，像是看出了我的内心所想，她轻轻勾起了嘴角，那微笑却显得无比哀伤，  
　　“高教授确实已经不在了，但是，他和Heeyu并不是白白的牺牲，就在刚才，ergate的自毁程序已经被破坏了！”  
　　“胡说，这是不可能做到的！！”眼中燃烧着绿光的男人咆哮到。  
　　“华伦斯坦，他和Heeyu穷尽所有的资源，在你面前暴露出致死的破绽，并不是为了监视拉法尔，而是为了摧毁拉法尔！”阿拉密斯的声音中克制着极大的愤怒，“ergate是B’T的事实，高教授早已发现，既是B’T，便一定有能够突破的通路，信息素习得系统过于精密乃至无法破解，可是自毁程序却只有那么几种设计！你向Heeyu输入病毒的前一秒，他针对ergate编写出的病毒就已经通过‘超维传输’，最大限度地扩散开去了！”  
　　“超维传输……超维传输！高建木！你的毕生成果，就拿来这么用吗！”  
　　“华伦斯坦，你已经没有胜算了！”华莲将我护在身后，再次展开了手中的三截棍。  
　　然而，缠满绷带的男人的惊慌很快就消失了。  
　　“这没什么，高建木是白费力气，”他笑起来，“更美妙的事情就要发生了。”  
　　“什么……？”  
　　华莲敏锐地收起武器，轻轻捂住了一边耳朵。  
　　“气压……气压有问题……”她说，“气压发生了微妙的变化！难道……”  
　　“没有任何气候变化，那就只有超规模的巨大飞行器出现异常的位移才能……糟了！是Heeyu！Heeyu在附近吗？！反重力装置如果失灵，他会直接从半空坠落的！”  
　　“是的，那只巨大的神鸟，已经被我移动到了距离这里不到一百公里的地方，夜色和雨云隐藏了他的踪迹，可是，他确实就在不远处，就在……国家体育馆正上方哦。”  
　　“华伦斯坦你……！”  
　　“既然他破坏了我的ergate系统，那么我就要再好好地利用一下才能扯平了。”  
　　阿拉密斯回到Rosemary的驾驶舱，雨幕上重新打出了投影，虚拟镜头捕捉的角度从Heeyu旋转到了他的正下方——  
　　夜色以不可思议的速度被驱赶出画，取而代之的是一整片明晃晃的、肆意绽放的绿。是巨大的绿茵场，璀璨的灯光和震天的喧哗环绕着它，充盈着不计其数的生命的跃动。其间的每个人都沉浸在快乐与激情之中，对即将降临的灾难一无所知。  
　　“嗯哼？”他笑得怡然而轻佻，“好像遇到了一点小麻烦？”  
　　虚拟镜头在体育馆和Heeyu之间来回摇动，在某几个瞬间，我看到Heeyu的底部中央好像紧紧附着着一大一小两个黑影，小的在上，大的在下。  
　　一个侥幸然而可怕的猜测突然出现在脑海。  
　　阿拉密斯显然也注意到了。随着捕捉距离快速拉近，我们很快看清了那个小一些的黑影的脸，不由倒吸一口凉气——  
　　是龙！！  
　　此时此刻，他正半跪在Raidow的背上高举双手，以一人之力支撑着Heeyu，阻止着那硕大无朋的躯体下坠！他青筋暴凸，目眦尽裂，嘴角已经渗出丝丝鲜血，可能在下一秒钟，他身上所有的血管和经络就会因为这加诸己身的可怕压强而尽数爆开！  
　　而更为危急的是，在离他不远处的地方，有十几骑黑色的B’T正在向他逼近，他们显然来者不善。这个时候，只要有一骑向他发起攻击，脆弱的平衡就会马上被打破。  
　　“三万甚至更多的人命就背负在他肩上了，他和他的B’T也都快死了，甚至连向你们发出求援的信号，也做不到。”  
　　“华莲！”  
　　“是！”  
　　“听好了！”阿拉密斯从驾驶舱中站起，她长发在冷雨中飘扬，“Max和Heeyu都已不能出战，皇国仅存的重型B’T只剩Rosemary，也只有Rosemary的输出功率能替代Raidow和龙，与Heeyu即将爆发的下坠动能抗衡！所以，阿光就托付给你和X了！”  
　　“可是那样的话你很可能会……！”  
　　“踟蹰不前，瞻前顾后，可不是我们的风格！”阿拉密斯关闭了Rosemary的驾驶舱，雨幕上的投影，巨大的白色女王蚁红宝石般的双眼被重新点亮，“送我一程吧，华莲！”  
　　“……好！”  
　　“玫瑰骑士，不要做无用功，”他上前一步，双眼发出绿色的幽光，“一骑两骑B’T，是阻止不了将要降临的灾难的。”  
　　“华伦斯坦，”Rosemary的双眼随着阿拉密斯的话语明灭交替着，宛如呼吸，“离开之前，我要送你一件礼物。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　倾盆而下的大雨砸在了我的头上，是Rosemary解除了所有防护罩，巨大的白色女王蚁并没有以正常的角度起飞，而是贴着地面如箭一般射出，径直撞向了华伦斯坦。  
　　“那就是——‘死亡’！”  
　　Rosemary巨大的身躯带起了高高的水花，甚至有因为高速摩擦而迸发出来的顽强火星，华伦斯坦来不及发出哪怕一星半点的叫喊，就被撞到了半空中，抛撒下一堆粉碎的肉块和骨头。  
　　重型机体高速飞行带起的超强气流扫过我全身，我跌倒在了雨水之中，浑身湿透，心里却感到无比的舒畅。  
　　“华莲！趁现在！”  
　　“好！”  
　　我眼角的余光捕捉到了一团正在燃烧的金色火焰，是来自华莲手中的三截棍，突然，金色的火焰发生了变化，像被浸入璀璨的星河中浣染过似的，渐渐变成了某种更为独特的瑰丽光芒——  
　　是五色燐光！  
　　我看着眼前难以置信的一切，那并不是幻觉，白色的灵兽确实活了过来，X屈起一只前蹄，伸长脖颈仰天发出一声高亢的啸叫，原先灰白的双眼重新绽放出耀眼的金光。地面微震，X载着华莲腾空而起，在空中展开了宽大的双翼，华莲也完全展开了她的武器，金色的三截棍与X周身发出的五色燐光交织着发出炽热的光芒，三截棍在她手中以不可思议的速度旋转着，五色燐光随着她双手挥动像惊涛骇浪般翻滚，涌动，所到之处，就连湿重的雨水也被瞬间汽化。  
　　“华伦斯坦！看招——！雷霆之杖——！”  
　　“这不可能——！”  
　　眨眼之间，华伦斯坦被熊熊的火焰包围住，短短五六秒间，他就被烧得只剩头颅和胸口以上的部分。在耗尽了所有的势能之后，那可怖的残躯便重重地砸向了积水的地面，溅起高高的水花，随即重归于雨声寂寂。  
　　积水倒映着的天空里，已经没有Rosemary的踪影。  
　　华莲收起三截棍，慢慢地走到他面前，受到某种莫名勇气的驱使，我也跟上了华莲和X的脚步。  
　　“阿光，不要太靠近他。”华莲抬手将我挡在了一步之外，雨声小了一些，是X的防护罩帮我挡住了雨水。  
　　华伦斯坦躺在泛着涟漪的雨水之中，焦黑的绷带、衣物和毁坏的肉体在雨水的作用下已经分不清彼此，额头上那些虫子般扭曲的黑色丝线也萎缩了，像某种干枯的植物。但是，他的双眼仍旧完好，微微的绿色幽光随着他粗重的呼吸声，苟延残喘地明灭交替着。  
　　“刚刚那是什么光芒……是从B’T身上发出的吗……白色的灵兽……不是已经被迫关闭了自主意识吗……怎么……”  
　　“他的名字，叫X。”华莲说。  
　　“华伦斯坦，”X抖了抖翅膀，踏了两下前蹄，“我一直醒着，一直在对你进行解析，最终得出了能够打败你的答案。”  
　　“X……所以，你从刚才就一直在欺骗我？”失真的声音从华伦斯坦裸露的喉咙部位发出，“这不可能……”  
　　“华伦斯坦，”华莲的话语间隐约有惋惜之情，“queen的第一任宿主并不是启善，而是你，对吗？为了实现悲愿你必须活着，因供养queen耗尽了自己本能再使用一百年的身体以后，你便利用拉法尔的细胞来保存、转移自己的意识。第一次，你将沙洛特的身体据为己有，没想到沙洛特的身体也仅能支持数年，后来，你又选中了希中士，希望能利用面见启政的机会，对新大陆的防线施以致命的一击。可是，你忘了，你的意识所凭依的拉法尔细胞，并不具备增殖能力，任凭你怎么伪装刀枪不入，肉体的极限和破绽终究会暴露出来，就像这关于拉法尔的所有阴谋，不是吗？”  
　　“分析得不错……”  
　　“倘若你所言非虚……作为B’T的创造者，在经过了那么漫长的岁月之后，最让你得意的，竟然还是关于如何破坏服从回路的设定？我为你感到遗憾，你本末倒置，忽视了他们最重要的特质。”  
　　“……什么特质？”  
　　“他们和人类一样，也是会成长的。”  
　　“成长……”  
　　“X他，”华莲温柔的视线扫过X身上，“曾经有过另一个主人，他们一起克服了种种艰难险阻，甚至拯救了这个世界一次，对X来说，与服从回路进行抗争，就像呼吸空气一样简单，我这么说，你明白了吗？”  
　　“呵……很精彩……可是……”扭曲的笑声随着明灭不定的绿色幽光逐渐消失在雨中，“那又怎么样，你们无法拯救世界第二次——”  
　　“不，华伦斯坦，你错了，”华莲伸手轻抚X优美的脖颈，“X，打开投影，让他看到。”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　白色的灵兽前额射出一道光，在华伦斯坦残破的半身前投影出了稍显模糊的画面，漆黑冰冷的积水之中，出现了云层之上晴朗的天空。收敛着双翼、已然死亡的Heeyu，仍旧安详地在空中漂浮，完全没有任何失衡的迹象。  
　　危机解除了？  
　　X的远视功能没有Rosemary那么强大，但清晰度已经足够了，我能看到Heeyu正被什么更为坚实的力量稳稳地托举着，那股力量不是来自龙，也不是来自阿拉密斯，也并非两人的合力。  
　　是谁？  
　　好像是为了解答我此时的疑惑似的，虚拟镜头一下拉近到Heeyu的底部——  
　　原来是B’T！许许多多的B’T！只见他们一骑挨着一骑，组成一个巨大的掌位，井然有序地托住了Heeyu的底部，仿佛为Heeyu织出了一张牢不可破的安全网。  
　　从我的角度看去，组成掌位的左半是我所熟悉的留加旺，而右半的B’T却很陌生。它们既不是留加旺，也不是我所见过的任何一骑类似纳撒尼尔的Silverain那样的上级B’T。  
　　虚拟镜头提供的视角切换到了安全网的不远处，一连串爆破所炸开的火光和硝烟组成了一道长长的弧线，从中冲出了一蓝一白两骑B’T以及两骑墨绿的留加旺，我看到了龙和阿拉密斯，还有鹰真和辉月，是他们守在掌位之外，四人合力击溃了来犯的残部。  
　　“留加旺共计三十一骑，指挥官身份确认，是萨莎上等兵！”X说。  
　　萨莎！我的心突然刺痛起来，此时的她，该是怀着多么巨大的悲痛伸出这双援手!  
　　“前辈！”萨莎的声音在耳机中清晰响起，“不用为我担心！我是绝对不会让外公失望的！外公他……他现在……一定还在某处看着我！”  
　　“糟了，”X双眼金光一闪，“留加旺骑数不足，功率输出已到达极限，不能提供维持掌位所需的动能！”  
　　“不用担心！X先生！”萨莎喊道，“我能行！我有外公为我锻造的这只手臂！看我的——！”  
　　耳机那边传来萨莎使尽全力的喊声，那是属于一个女孩子的，倾注了迄今为止所有情感和意志的爆发。  
　　“厉害……”X说，“缺位的功率补上来了，掌位和Heeyu重新恢复平衡！”  
　　“萨莎上等兵状态如何？”  
　　“没有问题！”  
　　“好！X，密切监视，如果再有紧急情况，火速驰援！”  
　　“好！”  
　　“掌位另一侧的指挥官身份也已确认！”华莲突然惊讶得睁大了双眼，“是曾经的皇国流亡组织‘埃奇姆’首领瓦尔德普雷迪的遗孀，她召集了‘埃奇姆’迄今为止所有还能出击的B’T，他们将帮助萨莎，护航Heeyu至基地实施安全着陆操作，阿光——”  
　　华莲转向我，眼中的惊讶似乎化作了一些惊喜，“‘埃奇姆’的指挥官想与你通话。”  
　　……和我？那个人和我认识吗？  
　　一阵短暂的电流声响起，通讯接驳了过来。  
　　“摇光教授，我们又再见了。”  
　　耳机中传来熟悉的声音，让人马上想起那张已不年轻、却十分知性的脸庞。  
　　是厚生部长幸若！居然是她，她还活着！  
　　我一时不知道该说什么好，甚至连招呼都忘了打。  
　　“摇光教授，虽然立场不同，但我们感激你们为消灭拉法尔所做的一切，皇国灭亡后，‘埃奇姆’也逐渐崩解，很抱歉，这是我们目前所能提供的最强力的支持了。”  
　　“不不，”我忙道，“我才要谢谢你们，谢谢你们托住Heeyu，使他免于粉身碎骨，谢谢你们及时赶到，使国家体育馆的人们免于灭顶之灾——”  
　　“你更该感谢你的Alkaid，是她向萨莎女士、向我们发出了mayday信号。”  
　　“您是说……？”我几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
　　“是的，Alkaid没事，她好好的，现在正往你那里飞去。”  
　　温柔的带着笑意的回答，却像一剂强心针，麻木许久的心脏激烈地搏动起来。  
　　“阿光，”华莲的眼中似乎闪动着泪光，“真是太好了！”  
　　眼泪夺眶而出，我喜极而泣。我感到自己的心脏正重新开始卖力地将我那已经凝固多时的血液泵向全身各个角落，让我重新感受到了它们带着尚存的喜悦和希望川流不息地奔涌着的力度和温度。  
　　Alkaid她还活着，我最重要的伙伴Alkaid她还活着，她马上就要回到我身边了，她还活着，她要回来了……我不断地在心里向自己重复着这一句话，好像每重复一遍，潜藏在黑暗里的那些可怕的不确定性就会被削减一分，直至所有的不确定性消失殆尽，直至关于重逢的一切变成板上钉钉。  
　　“谢谢你，幸若女士，请你们一定要平安归来。”  
　　“届时，孤儿们的康复事宜，欢迎您和北斗教授前来指教！”  
　　“一定！”  
　　幸若的通讯切断了，耳畔重新充盈雨声，依旧密集的雨声听起来似乎没有那么冰冷了，它们正加速荡涤着眼前这即将消失的生命——或许能称之为生命吧。  
　　那幽幽的绿光已经很微弱了，偶有的一闪，照亮了落在那上面的三两稀疏雨丝，有那么一瞬间竟散发出了青草般的光芒，十分诡异。  
　　我心中那阵未曾完全消失的隐隐不安，又开始无声地扩大。  
　　“华伦斯坦，”华莲说，“你看到了吗？什么都没有发生，也再也不会发生。”  
　　“我说过，你们无法拯救世界第二次，”他的右眼暗了下去，“Heeyu的坠落，只是前奏而已……即使地面的ergate被全部消灭，拉法尔也会继续存在……”  
　　“什么……？”  
　　“西方灵将，抬头看看天空，你们的丧钟……已经敲响……神……终将降临这片……大地……”  
　　“啪”的一声，华伦斯坦仅存的左眼，也熄灭了最后一丝象征生命的幽光。  
　　“华伦斯坦的生命反应，确认消失。”X说。  
　　“好。”  
　　华莲收起三截棍，抬起头眯起眼，疑惑的表情停留在她脸上，久久没有散去。我也抬起头，试图让视线穿越被X的防护罩阻隔而成的铅灰色雨幕，以及数十公里外的厚重云层，怀着矛盾的心情，我既希望看清那个方向究竟有什么异常，又拼命祈祷着华伦斯坦最后那句话只是玩笑。  
　　我看见了一颗银白的流星，但它并非只是划过天边消失不见，而是径直朝着我和华莲的方向疾驰而来——  
　　起初它只是一个拖着尾巴的银色小点，很快的，它就像被高倍数的天文望远镜捕获般放大到了依稀可见形状的状态，勉强看得出是一张银色的狭长的机械面孔，镶嵌着金色的双眸。它越来越接近，雨丝开始倾斜，厚重的雨幕像帘子一样被吹起，随着风压的变化有节奏地飘动着。  
　　从这个银色小点进入视野之中开始，我的内心已经隐约有了一个美丽的猜想，现在这个美丽的猜想，也如同它正在接近我们的姿态一般变得清晰起来。  
　　我甚至想现在就朝着这场仿佛永远停不下来的大雨张开双臂，准备好一个大大的温暖的怀抱，来迎接“它”的归来。  
　　“是同伴。”X言简意赅。  
　　话音刚落，那张面孔就以不可思议的速度逼近我的眼前，瞬间变得纤毫毕现，我刚刚准备好的怀抱里撞进了一个高大的银色身躯，但因为“它”把力道控制得恰到好处，我并没有摔倒，只是后退了两步。我紧紧抱着“它”——更准确地说，是抱着“它”狭长的优美的头部，给了“它”一个亲吻，然后双手扩大了拥抱的范围，抱住了“它”长长的优雅的脖颈，接着抚摸“它”宽阔的背部，以及两侧坚实的翅根。我就在这幸福的拥抱之中，感受着那银色的机甲下心脏、血液与电流传导交织而成的亲切而奇妙的律动，它们比曾经在梦里、在Heeyu的修理坞内感受过的更加真实，因为现在“它”的存在就是真实的，活生生的。  
　　“阿光，我回来了。”她说。  
　　“Alkaid，”我呼唤她的名字，内心充满了久违的温暖与安定，“欢迎回来。”  
　　“阿光，Alkaid，抱歉借一步说话。”X插了进来，结束了我与Alkaid之间短暂的重逢仪式，但我一点也没有被冒犯的感觉。  
　　我松开了一直紧紧抱着Alkaid的手，朝她点了点头，又看向华莲和X。  
　　“Alkaid，”X说，“如果沿袭初代的设定，你现在的系统应该搭载有性能仅次于B’T Heeyu的远视跟踪模块，请你立即扫描平流层以上的所有区域，追踪是否有任何关于拉法尔的关联反应。”  
　　“好！”  
　　Alkaid伸长优美的脖颈，仰头望向天空，暖黄的双眼一闪，光芒随即变得炽热。她的翅根微微绷紧着，虽然已是全新的形态，但她的小习惯仍然保留着，就像这个绷紧翅根的小动作，虽然这是她第一次拥有翅根这种部件，但我很自然地就和她以前的相似姿态联系在了一起，这是她在执行复杂运算时最喜欢做的动作。  
　　好一会儿，Alkaid都没说话，她的双眼已经恢复到了正常的亮度，这意味着她的扫描已经结束，可她的翅根仍然紧绷着，这绝不是什么正常的现象。  
　　我预想到了一个最坏的情况，但害怕说出来会立刻得到证明。  
　　“Alkaid，”是华莲先打破了沉默，“……怎么样？你探测到了什么吗？”  
　　Alkaid的翅膀放松了下来，她看了看华莲，又看了看我。只消她的一个眼神，我就对一切了然于心，她黄色的双眼在外人看来与一般的机械仿生部件并无二致，但在我的眼中，它们就如人类心灵的窗户一样，能够传递最复杂多变、最曲折微妙的信息。  
　　有她在我身边，无论发生什么，我都不再恐惧。  
　　是时候为她即将给出的结果思考对策了，我在心里对自己说道。  
　　“嗯，华莲，X，我探测到，”Alkaid的声音听不出丝毫的慌乱，“在地日连线上，存在强大的拉法尔反应，数值突破上限，无法计算。”  
　　“能传输回图像吗？”X问。  
　　“可以，稍等。”Alkaid打开了崭新的前额灯，在齐踝深的积水上投射出了一团闪烁不定的光，可以感觉出虚拟镜头是处于高速运动的状态，正在尝试对某个同样高速运动着的物体进行捕捉。  
　　不一会儿，闪烁不定的投影逐渐稳定下来，开始形成清晰的传输画面。我看到画面中央出现了一个像陈旧血迹一样的暗红色的光点，依稀有锯齿形状的边缘，但我知道那并非来自放大过度而产生的像素，因为这个时候Alkaid还未真正执行这个操作。  
　　不过很快地，被锁定的暗红光点就在Alkaid强大的虚拟镜头下，被以足以媲美战斗机俯冲的速度成指数倍地放大，从指尖便可遮盖的模糊光点到占满整个投影屏幕的一览无遗、纤毫毕现，只在不到一秒之间。  
　　我听到自己和华莲同时发出了一声压抑而痛苦的尖叫。说不出是因为惊讶还是恐惧，一阵天旋地转的失重感令我几乎站不住脚，虽然那东西仅仅是通过Alkaid的投影而显现在大家眼前，但对视觉和心灵的冲击性已经远远超出了我的承受力。  
　　是B’T Max——不，那已经不能算是Max，只是一个勉强维持着名为“玄武”的外形的怪物。那片象征着生命的墨绿正在苟延残喘，绝大部分已经异变成了与拉法尔并无二致的闪烁着不祥黑光的质地。密密麻麻、大小不一的触手乃至本体上不断扩张的肉瘤，好像喷出地表的熔岩一样，肆无忌惮地突破了那层本该坚不可摧的装甲。在失去了最后那点残存的拘束力后，它们疯狂地侵蚀掉了最后一点墨绿，伴随着因遭受破坏而此起彼伏的火光和电光，将北方灵兽残破不堪的背甲染成了红与黑交织的地狱。在外太空酷烈的真空环境中，拉法尔却如同水中的藻类一般舒展开了它丑陋的身体，而且还在不断地以肉眼可见的速度增殖——  
　　这时，我突然注意到一个细节：作为背景参照物的星星的移动方向，正是阳光射来的方向，这就意味着……  
　　“Max已经调转方向，径直朝地球飞来。”Alkaid以毫无起伏的音调印证了我的猜测。  
　　“这……！”X金色的双眸一闪。  
　　我再次抬头望向漆黑的夜空，整个夜空尚未显现出任何异常，在为我送来亲爱的Alkaid之后，也不偏不倚地做好了迎接恶魔的准备。  
　　“这不可能，北斗为Max的供能应该是足以支撑到日冕的……！”  
　　“不，X，我们的计算出了错，”华莲低沉的声音有难以抑制的悲伤，“这只拉法尔的生长规律，与我们曾经消灭的那一只完全不可同日而语，只要作为ergate的人们还活着，它就会不断地增殖壮大，仅凭我们的力量，根本无法阻止这个进程。”  
　　“华莲……”  
　　“现在，Max的控制系统已被拉法尔全面接管了，”华莲垂下头，火红色的头发遮住了双眼，“也就是说北斗他也……”  
　　是啊……北斗他……泪水模糊了我的双眼。对于这一刻的到来，我早已做足了心理准备，甚至可以说，我为面对这一刻所付出的努力，已经远远地超过了对于世界毁灭的忧虑。或者说，我对他能否活下来一直存疑，但对他能够拯救这个世界——即使我并不认为这是他所应尽的义务——却从未有过怀疑，甚至是坚信不疑。但是，现在所有的预设都被推翻了，他死了，世界也并没有得到拯救。诚然，我没有为他的死感到过分的悲伤，可是，被剥除了所有实际意义之后的他的死，却让我的内心生发出了比悲伤更令人压抑和愤怒的虚无。  
　　好在，这种虚无并没有完全吞噬我的情感和理智，我抹去眼泪，努力不去回想与他共同度过的那些短暂然而刻骨铭心的美好时光。  
　　一切即将走到绝路，但我还没有失去一切，除了Alkaid的归来，还有一样东西，一样难以名状的东西，一直在我的意识深处涌动着，似乎在等待一个合适的时机。而冥冥之中有一个声音在告诉我，那个时机或许就快到来了。  
　　“嗯？”Alkaid的双眼突然闪了一闪，“检测到拉法尔的增殖速度突然下降了近10%，前进的速度也放缓了，这是……？”  
　　话音刚落，一阵轰鸣声由远及近，伴随着足以分开厚重雨幕的风压。铺天盖地的灰与蓝之间，突然出现了一抹火焰般的红色。很快地，它显现出了真正的姿态，是一骑凤凰造型的B’T，它高高展开了布满无数裂缝的双翼，直至降落地面也仍未收起。  
　　B’T的背上坐着一个人，白色的战甲战损严重，金色的头发也有些凌乱，但这完全没有折损他不凡的气度。他手中握着一支琴弓，与其说是乐器，不如说是武器，琴弓尚未冷却，我看见雨水在那上面纷纷化作了白烟。  
　　不消一秒我就认出了他，他正是和龙一起出现在菁英学园宣传片里的音乐系教授，凤·拉斐尔。  
　　“凤！”华莲跑了上去，“有什么新发现吗？”  
　　“嗯，我和Judem在主塔遗址找到了ergate传输的增幅装置，彻底摧毁它之后，就火速赶到这里与你们会合。”  
　　“所以拉法尔的增殖速度才下降了将近10%吗……干得漂亮，凤。”华莲的语气里除了赞叹，似乎还包含着某种本不该出现在此情此景里的平静与决然。  
　　我开始不安起来，她是有什么打算吗？  
　　“呵，”凤轻笑了一声，样子和宣传片上调侃北斗时一模一样，“这样就来得及了吧？”  
　　“嗯！应该没问题。”  
　　“等等，”我心中的不安愈加强烈了，“你们在说什么，什么来得及来不及？”  
　　“来得及在拉法尔进入大气层前消灭它，阿光。”  
　　伴随着张扬而自信的声音，又一阵轰鸣由远及近，我望向上空，只见青色与白色两道影子劈开雨幕翩然降临。  
　　是龙和阿拉密斯！龙并没有骑在Raidow背上，而是由阿拉密斯搀扶着，从Rosemary的驾驶舱里一起跳了下来，他的两只手臂还在流着血。  
　　“四灵将缺了北方一角，就由我和Rosemary来替代吧，”阿拉密斯的金发披散了下来，“玫瑰骑士家族也曾经出过北方灵将的适格者，所以相性不至于太差，而且——”  
　　阿拉密斯露出了一个我之前从未见过的笑容，我感到她湛蓝双眸的深处，似乎有什么东西正在融化：  
　　“这次一定不会再留下什么遗憾了。”  
　　“嘁……我可不会说什么谢谢，”龙的表情有些不以为然，“待会儿要好好听我们正牌灵将的调度，不要再像上次一样干出那种自己冲上去搞自爆的蠢事了。”  
　　“好的，这次就听你的……”  
　　阿拉密斯非但不生气，脸上的笑容还扩大了，这一声简短的回应甚至好像带上了一种莫名的情愫。  
　　“谢谢你，阿拉密斯少将，”华莲说，“这样，四灵将的缺口就补上了。”  
　　“其实，北斗并没有真正离开，”凤从Judem背上站了起来，“如果没有他，拉法尔恐怕已经开始对新大陆的城市群进行破坏了，而现在，正是因为他与Max的努力，那怪物才能在地球上空成为我们轻易就能集火的靶子。”  
　　“嗯，是这样的，”华莲笑着说，“凤，北斗依然会和我们一起战斗，以另一种方式。”  
　　“你们……想做什么……”因为猜出了一些端倪，继而推测出了他们的意图，我的喉咙突然有些哽咽。  
　　“我们要飞到大气层外把拉法尔彻底消灭掉。”龙神情坦然。  
　　“消灭了拉法尔之后，你们……？”  
　　“不大确定，”凤说，“可能会捡一条命，回到这里接受你们的赞美，也可能会化作星尘，与拉法尔同归于尽了。”  
　　“这怎么可以……”  
　　“阿光，”华莲走到我跟前，双手搭上了我的肩膀，那温暖的触感让我想起了她从华伦斯坦的魔爪下救出我的那一瞬，“谢谢你和Alkaid做的一切，与你相处的时间虽然短暂，但真的很开心，我们就此别过了。”  
　　“华莲！”我想抓住她的手，却抓了个空。  
　　华莲已经转身走开，她走到X跟前，飞身一跃跃上了X的背，银白与火红在黯淡的雨水中是那么的鲜明夺目。  
　　阿拉密斯、龙和凤，也在以各自的方式向我道别。  
　　阿拉密斯跳上了Rosemary的驾驶舱，透明罩子关闭前的一瞬，她回过头朝我挥了挥手，又比了一个大拇指，她长长的金发在风中飘扬，那份完全属于强大女性的端丽，是完全彻底脱离了身上那套笔挺军服的独立存在。  
　　因为全身各处伤口的拉扯，龙的动作稍显缓慢，我正想上前一步扶他一把，却被他打了个手势阻止。  
　　“如果我现在连这几步路都走不好，那我也没资格驾驭Raidow了。”龙笑着，又坚持向前走了两步，然后以青色的长枪支地，双脚用力一蹬，漂亮地翻上了Raidow的背。  
　　凤依旧在Judem的背上站着，并未冷却的琴弓照亮了他眉心上方的红宝石，与海蓝色的双眼交相辉映。“北斗不止一次向我提起过你，今日得以一见，本该有所表示，可惜时间有限，只好留待下次了。”  
　　“啊……不……我……”我有点不知所措，不过，凤这轻松的话语，哪怕是故作轻松，确实也让我的心里好受了些。  
　　“再见了，希望后会有期。X！走！”  
　　“好！”  
　　X张开双翅，踩着雨水向前奔跑了几步后，就冲上了天空。紧随着属于X的那道逆流而上的银色流星，Rosemary、Raidow和Judem一一化作绚烂的光柱，朝着那深不见底的云层直刺而去。  
　　“你们……！阿光……！”Alkaid朝着他们升空的方向小跑了几步又停下，转头看着我。  
　　我也看着她。我惊讶地发现，在她明黄的双眼之中，第一次涌动着难以言表的复杂情绪，既有目睹同伴慷慨赴死的不舍，又有对自己未能参与其中的惭愧，还有因为确定了这个世界将免于毁灭和我已然确定的平安无事，而难以自抑的欣慰和感激——  
　　我的Alkaid，在经历了那么多的事情之后，已经懂得了这么多。  
　　这时，那个我一直寻找的答案在我心中出现了。  
　　神奇的是，它是在它成其为答案时，才连同它一直对应着的那个问题一起到来的。  
　　既在意料之外，又在情理之中，看似串起了所有的巧合，又好像是踩着所有的必然才走到了今天这一步。  
　　我的心脏狂跳起来，鼻子一阵发酸，泪水涌出了眼眶。  
　　距离我开始寻找那个答案并没多长时间，确切地说，是从“绿洲号”沉没之后才开始的。作为一直受到保护的那一个，能为拉法尔的解析贡献绵薄之力已是我的极限，所以并没有人对我寄予更高的期望，但正是那一份“绵薄之力”——新大陆语的分布与语法结构，以及札吉老师的笔记，让我开始重新审视自己在这一系列事件中的作用，或者说所能被赋予的意义。后来，在与古斯塔夫最后的会面中，在为他讲述关于阿克索的梦境时，我更加确信了这一点。再后来，也就是刚才，华伦斯坦看似无心的话语更加令我在意，“被命运注视”——  
　　被命运所密切注视着，而命运的所见，正是我的所见，没有不被记录的所见，没有不存在意义的所见，只有沉睡于记忆之海、意义暂未显现的所见。  
　　而现在，那个碎片终于浮上来了，带着比我想象中更为璀璨的光辉，它正是拼起最终答案的、至为关键的那块“拼图”。我看到了他的笑脸，看到他半躺在病床上重拾式微的纸笔认真书写的样子，看到他因苦苦支撑而汗湿的额头，看到他一笔一划在那纸上写下的那一对千川词语——  
　　这命运最关键的一瞥，竟是与他有关，恍惚间，我似乎看到他抬起头来，与我的视线交错，春草般的眸色，带着奇异的温度。  
　　原来，命运有时并不只有冷冷的注视，它的视线，也可以是温暖的。  
　　“等一下——！！快回来——！！”我用尽所有的力气，朝着天空放声大喊，“我找到了消灭拉法尔的另一个方法！！你们——不用再牺牲了——！！”


	41. 川流不息

　　灰色的墓石之上，一束洁白的百合静静躺着，花瓣上还带着露珠。  
　　“刚刚是谁来过？”我问。  
　　“是华莲。”沉静的声音在耳边响起。  
　　“她还好吗？”  
　　“嗯，她说她已经将H国严重违反人权宪章的大量证据提交给了联合国，即将在一个月后的听证会上为古斯塔夫大人辩护。”  
　　“太好了，想必她也付出了不少努力吧。”  
　　“只不过，这反而给启政的中期选举增添了不小助力。”  
　　“呵……”  
　　我将自己怀中的那束百合也放了上去，与华莲的那一束并排放着，她的那束比我略小。  
　　数了数，她的是五朵，而我的是八朵。  
　　“这花朵的数目，有什么讲究吗？”  
　　站在我身边那匹通体如永夜般漆黑的高大骏马弯下了优美的颈子，嗒嗒踏了两下前蹄，黑水晶似的双眸突然温柔得不可方物。  
　　“五朵百合的花语，好像是‘无怨无悔’。”我说。  
　　话音刚落，我听到黑色的骏马轻轻叹了一口气。  
　　“那八朵百合呢？”  
　　“八朵百合的花语是……”我的双眼蒙上一层薄薄的雾气，“‘请原谅我’。”  
　　“大人从来没有怪过你。”  
　　“我知道，但……这是我的心里话。”  
　　“他会很高兴的。”  
　　黑色的骏马优雅地前进两步，用鼻子轻轻碰了碰那百合。  
　　“我的这位主人，一生都被孤寂包围，你能够在他生命最后的时光里对他敞开心扉，对他来说已是最大的救赎。”  
　　“谢谢你，Levin……”  
　　擦去眼泪，我从上衣口袋里拿出一个信封——不久之前，这个口袋才刚装过他交给我的那张有父亲的照片。  
　　信封被轻轻地放在两束百合的中间。  
　　“冒昧从您遗体中提取的血样，检测结果总算出来了，”我轻声说道，“在皇国诸位的帮助下，我们比对了大量的陈年资料，终于确认，它与阿克索的人工血液编码是完全一致的……”  
　　泪水再次模糊了我的双眼。  
　　“所以，确实是她，在主塔崩塌之时牺牲了自己，将全身的血液输送给了濒死的您……也就是说，这些年来，您时时感觉到的那种温暖并非错觉，她确实一直在默默地陪伴着您，她的血液，即使已经远远超出了一早被规定好的使用期限，也仍然奇迹般地对抗着无可挽回的腐化和变质，顽强地延续着您的生命……”  
　　这时，一阵微风吹过，竟让信封的一角如蝶翼般微微地颤动着。  
　　“其实，一直以来，您都对这个事实有所察觉的吧……以您的地位和能力，也有很多的办法亲自去查证，但是您没有，您宁可让它永远成为不可确定的未知……这份心情，我现在懂了……”  
　　我轻轻地抚平的那似在诉说的信封一角。  
　　“以及，还有一个奇迹要告诉您，”我轻声说道，“也许您在决定那么做时，就从未怀疑过它的必然性，但它确实是一个奇迹，如果只靠希望之光恐怕是做不到的……”  
　　在弥漫着青草香气的风声之中，我用低得只有自己才能听到的声音说出了那个奇迹是什么。  
　　伸手抚上灰色的墓石，一丝凉意浸润指尖。  
　　“古斯塔夫·约尔曼”“阿克索”，优美的古体字镌刻在灰色的墓石上，庄严肃穆之中，带着几分恍若隔世的亲切。  
　　这时，我感到自己的指尖温暖了起来。  
　　——是阳光。  
　　初春的暖阳照在墓石边缘，折射出奇异的金色，在眼底脉脉荡漾。远处，星星点点的春草已经破土而出，逐渐连成了好大一片新绿。  
　　这里是我的家乡星港市，核爆的阴霾早已消散，生命生生不息。  
　　转过身，小树林的那一头，便是那座刻有爸爸和妈妈名字的灰色石碑。薄雾微寒，此时我站于古斯塔夫墓前，与石碑遥遥相望。  
　　双亲的墓前，在我所供奉的百合旁边，还有另一束造型独特的鲜花。远远地看去，我还能看出它那独树一格的主花，那超过30公分长的花串意气风发地挺立，红色的圆锥型花朵与狭长的叶子融为一体，看上去就像一把闪烁着两种颜色的美丽短剑。  
　　“埃奇姆”，也是Echium，蓝蓟属的植物都以它开头，其中至为壮观的一种便是野蓝蓟，它们热爱阳光，拥有傲然挺立的花序，花开的时候远远望去，就像一座座充满生机的高塔。  
　　野蓝蓟的学名是Echium wildpretii，wildpretii即瓦尔德普雷迪，“埃奇姆”的每一代指挥官，都以瓦尔德普雷迪为名。  
　　幸若女士告诉我，第一代瓦尔德普雷迪脱离皇国主塔时，将追随自己的队伍命名为“埃奇姆”，便缘起于这个美好的愿望。后来，他们在外部世界建立起了诸多机构，努力修正皇国施加的负面影响，其中就包括“博爱”孤儿援助计划。  
　　“博爱”，正是蓝蓟的花语“charity”。  
　　总有一天，主塔不再是冰冷无情、不可冒犯的威权象征，而会像阳光下盛放的花朵一样充满着生命的活力。  
　　“后会有期了。”我在心底对他们说。  
　　“要出发了吗？”黑骏马问。  
　　“是的，”我转过身，“你也一起来吧？今天大家都会去那儿。”  
　　“不了，”他摇摇头，“我要陪伴古斯塔夫大人。”  
　　“Levin，”我摩挲着他优美的颈子，“古斯塔夫必定也不希望你像他一样被孤寂包围。”  
　　“我知道，但在那之前……”黑骏马又转而看向那灰色的墓石，水晶般的双眸平静如破晓前的夜空，“我先替大人将这个他魂萦梦绕的地方看个遍吧。”  
　　“好……”我走上前去，轻轻揽住他的颈子，在他宽阔的额头烙下一个吻，“我们等你。”  
　　“谢谢你们。”  
　　我朝他挥一挥手，又深深看了一眼这一端的灰色墓石，以及那一端的灰色石碑，然后转身踏上了来时的小路。  
　　“阿光。”那低回的嗓音又在背后响起。  
　　“啊？”  
　　我转过身，只见他依旧站在墓石之前，定定地望着我。  
　　“改变主意了吗？”我笑道。  
　　“不，”他并没有移动半步，“只是突然想起，我还没有给你祝福。”  
　　“Levin……”  
　　黑骏马依旧静静地站着，姿态既威武，又优雅，“愿你们前行的道路上，永远有星光的陪伴。”  
　　“谢谢你，”我朝他挥挥手，“后会有期！”  
　　“后会有期。”  
　　这时，一阵带着花草清香的风吹过，我伸手拨了拨被吹乱的头发。一个恍惚，眼前黑色骏马的影像也如风一般消散了。  
　　初春的故乡，满眼的新绿，明净的蓝天之下，薄雾微凉，偶有几声清脆的鸟鸣啄破宁静。  
　　从今往后，再也没有什么四蹄踏着磷光的黑色骏马，风中连曾经属于他的哪怕一粒金属微尘的振动也感觉不到，好像从未存在过似的。  
　　我擦去泪水，往前走去。  
　　眼前豁然开阔，是一片蓝色的海，无边无际，阳光洒在平静的海面上，闪烁着点点洁白的光，像沙滩上的贝壳。  
　　鸥声阵阵，海风咸涩的味道灌满肺叶。  
　　视野最远处那道笔直的地平线，将大海和天空分了开来，截然不同的两种蓝，却是一模一样的温柔。  
　　一条同样笔直的走道从码头出发，一直向大海延伸。走道的尽头，一匹浑身雪白的飞马正站在那儿等我。  
　　“阿光，”Alkaid走过来，轻轻蹭了蹭我的额头，“与古斯塔夫道过别了？”  
　　“是的，”我吻了吻她的颈子，“我们出发吧。”  
　　“等一等，”Alkaid金色的双眼突然沁出了温柔的光芒，“他们说，一定要先来这里见你一面。”  
　　“……他们？”我微微地诧异，嘴角却止不住上扬，“难道……”  
　　“来了。”Alkaid抬起头，温柔的视线掠过开阔的海面，落在海那边的地平线上。  
　　我顺着她的视线望去，青空的深处果真出现了两个光点。一个光点是犹如盛夏叶子般敦敦厚厚的墨绿色，另一个光点随着逐渐接近，竟缓缓地向两旁延伸出了两道洁白的优美弧线。  
　　很快地，我看清了它们的样子，是一骑留加旺，还有一骑从未见过的天鹅形态的B’T。  
　　留加旺和天鹅翩然降落在我和Alkaid前面。狮子形态的留加旺古朴而威武，散发着比高贵更为珍贵的平凡之美，天鹅形态双眸湛蓝，雪白的双翅无声收敛，优美的颈子弯成一个迷人的弧度，谦卑之中不失高贵优雅。  
　　分别骑在留加旺和天鹅上的那两个人跳了下来，一位是盛夏装束的短发少女，一位是黑发黑眸的冷峻青年。  
　　“萨莎！多姆！”我快步走上前去，“你们怎么一起来了！”  
　　“前辈！”萨莎向我跑来，左手戴着她最钟爱的雪白袖套，凉爽的海风吹起她蓝色的裙子和帽子上蓝色的丝带，让她看起来仿佛一只象征幸福的小小青鸟。  
　　我们紧紧地拥抱在了一起，距离上次见面也只是半年的时间，却长得好像已经过了大半辈子。  
　　越过萨莎的肩膀，我看见多姆温柔的眼神落在少女的后背，嘴角微微地向上翘起。这是我第一次看到他笑，竟然还挺阳光的。  
　　“原来如此啊萨莎！多姆就是那天晚上，和你一起去吃地狱拉面……”我突然压低了声音，“还给你递纸巾擦鼻涕的那一位吗！”  
　　“啊啊前辈！”萨莎放开我，两颊染上了淡淡的红晕，“对不起噢，一直瞒着你。”  
　　“莎萨，这真是太好了……”抓着她的双肩，我的鼻子却不争气地发起酸来，“你完全不需要向我道歉……”  
　　高教授已经去世，我一直不知道该怎么面对萨莎，总怕一不小心就让她想起唯一的亲人已经离开的现实，而现在，突然知道了她身边一直有多姆的陪伴，心里一直无处安放的那一部分情绪一下就释放了出来，就像高耸多时的积雨云终于迎来降落大地的时刻。  
　　“其实，”萨莎的声音有些哽咽的，“外公一直都在让我做好他会离去的准备……外公说，他已经活到了可观的岁数，看尽了人间百态，看到我长大成人，看到我找到了可靠的朋友和爱人，他已经没有什么遗憾，是时候放手由他披星戴月，去往另一个世界与外婆重逢了……”  
　　“可我还是……”我再一次紧紧地抱住她，免得她看到我汹涌而出的泪水。  
　　“前辈，你知道吗，”萨莎的身体微颤，“外公离开的时候，其实是笑着的，我想，他那时候看到的关于我爸妈的影像，一定是最幸福甜蜜的那段时光吧，而不是……”  
　　“一定是这样的，萨莎。”  
　　“谢谢你，前辈……”  
　　我们为彼此抹去悲喜交加的泪水。可我的眼角却依然有亮光闪烁，转过头看，原来是天鹅的颈子反射了阳光。  
　　“这是……Keres……？”我惊讶地看着眼前这只美丽的天鹅，心中有了一个同样美丽的猜想。  
　　“是的，今天是她的处女航。”多姆笑着说。  
　　“前辈，”萨莎说，“Keres今天一早刚完成授血仪式，不过很快就和我的Leo.Jr建立了牢固的友谊噢。”  
　　从刚才起一直安静地守在五米外的狮子形态的留加旺，适时地发出了一声愉悦的低吼。  
　　我和萨莎都笑了起来。  
　　“Keres，”我看着眼前美丽的天鹅，“你能回来真是太好了。”  
　　“我……”天鹅哽咽着，但即便是哽咽，那嗓音也如银铃般动听，“可是我……”  
　　“没人会责怪你的，”我抚摸着她因为自责而弯曲得无以复加的优美颈子，“在意识被傀儡芯片完全控制的前一秒毅然选择自爆……Keres，没有B’T比你更勇敢，更忠诚了。”  
　　我亲吻她的额头，“是你保护了多姆，也保护了萨莎，以自己的生命为代价……”  
　　“摇光大人……”天鹅将头低低地压了下来，靠在我的肩上。  
　　“Keres不再是‘勾魂使者’了，”多姆说，“她现在是‘瓦尔基里’，化身飞翔的天鹅，守护战场上的勇士。”  
　　“现在战争结束了，”萨莎说，“她也一定会继续守护和平年代的人们的。”  
　　“多姆大人，萨莎大人……”天鹅湛蓝的双眸沁出了温柔的光芒，“谢谢你们。”  
　　“多姆，”这时，萨莎用手肘轻轻捅了捅他，“还有那个。”  
　　“……哪个？”  
　　“那个啦那个，今天早上才调试好的，也让前辈看看吧！”  
　　“啊，”多姆恍然大悟，“是的，稍等。”  
　　他除下了一直戴在右手的黑色手套，映入眼帘的，是一只异常精密的机械手掌。他将手掌合拢又张开，张开了又合拢。  
　　“除了没有体温之外，和原来的没什么不同，这已经很难得了。”他说。  
　　“不比我的差噢！——不，可能还要更好！”萨莎举起自己戴着雪白袖套的左手，开心地笑着。  
　　“太好了，多姆，”我百感交集，“我那时还以为……”  
　　“阿光，”黑发青年微微笑着，“你知道，今天早上是谁帮我调试这只手臂的吗？”  
　　“难道是……”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　一阵微风吹过，带着大海特有的清新而咸涩的味道，恰如这一刻我的内心。是谁，我的答案只有唯一的一个，会问我是谁的，在笑着向我发问的时候，心中的答案也只会有那唯一的一个，我知道这意料之中的惊喜终将到来，只是没想到会来得这么早。  
　　“那么，我们先走了，”黑发青年牵起蓝裙少女的手，“你就在此地静候片刻，他应该很快就到了。”  
　　“他要来吗？！”狂喜终究还是在瞬间涨满了我的内心。  
　　“嗯！”萨莎说，“今早我们出发时，他特意嘱咐的，Alkaid也一直在保密，是吧Alkaid？”  
　　“这……咳。”银色的飞马抖了抖翅膀，紧张地踏了踏前蹄。  
　　“Alkaid，”我笑着刮了刮她那好像真的会打出吐噜的高挺鼻子，“你也会参与这种把戏了哈。”  
　　“前辈！那我们一会儿见啦！”萨莎朝我挥手道别，黑发青年也朝我点了点头。  
　　“好的！一会儿见！”  
　　他们手牵着手，多姆在右，萨莎在左，将彼此带有温度的那只手交给对方，直到骑上了各自的B’T。墨绿色的狮子和银色的天鹅并肩起飞了，并肩前行，在广阔的海天之间，他们一同振翅，一同滑翔，彼此之间有着一种无法用语言形容的默契之美。  
　　我倚着栏杆，就这么着迷地看着，渐渐的，他们在我的视野中变成了两个光点，随后消失在了微微弯曲的海天之际。  
　　又一阵咸涩的海风吹过，耳边响起了轮船汩汩的汽笛，海鸥温润的呜咽——还有，一个人走近的脚步声。  
　　我看到身边的Alkaid转过头去，望向我身后的那双金色的眼睛，沁出了温柔的光芒。  
　　深吸一口气，将被风吹乱的头发拢到耳后，我努力让自己的心脏不要跳得那么快。  
　　有点不敢转身去看，因为还没做好准备。  
　　这半年来，我们其实已经见过不少次面，只不过，几乎全都是在照世病院里。我看着他慢慢地好起来，从没日没夜地昏睡，到能够卧床聊几句天，到能半躺着翻几页书，到能下地勉强走几步路，到能乘坐飞行器去到B’T修理坞监督工作……  
　　纳撒尼尔告诉我，是希望之光修复了他千疮百孔的身体，但仅有希望之光原本是不足以做到这种程度的。  
　　在Laso的精神力中转记录中，医生们发现了另一个来源，正是这个令人大感意外的来源，为原本作为主要供能者的他提供了高达20%的耗损缓冲，也正是这20%的缓冲援护，艰难地护住了属于他的最后一线生机。  
　　按理说，Max所搭载的Laso系统是不可能兼容除主人以外的其他输入的，但据了解Laso的医生猜测，也许是当初的设计者留下了额外的通路也说不定。  
　　只有少数人知道，那其实是一名Gagnrad的自我献祭。  
　　“Gagnrad，正如北欧神话故事所安排的那样，是神的替身，只不过，皇国的实践将那个故事变成了不逊于修罗地狱的惨剧。”  
　　有一天晚上，阿拉密斯来找我，将所有关于Gagnrad的文件残卷交给了我，她说，我是那些残卷最合适的保管人。  
　　Gagnrad的秘密由此为我所知。  
　　机械皇国的Gagnrad，也是人类，不过，他们是基于为机械皇帝日常出行“换装”需求而培养的容器。为了与机械达到最强的适配性，他们的基因经过精密的控制和修剪。在肉体综合素质方面，他们堪称“完美的人类”，甚至连非从属的高等B’T的封闭性系统都能完美兼容，可谓天生的B'T驾驭者。但也正由于其高开放的适配性，就连拉法尔诸多的分身，也能够轻易与他们建立脑波通路。  
　　而且由于同为为机械皇帝准备的容器，他们能敏锐地感应到拉法尔的存在。  
　　而最残忍的是，在肉体年龄达到成年之前，他们本来的大脑会被移除，为预装了机械皇帝部分意识的人工头脑腾挪空间。  
　　只不过后来，机械皇帝将拉法尔的制造正式提上了日程，持续了数百年的生产计划才逐渐终止。从那个时候开始，一直被当作容器喂养的他们才获得了与皇国的其他战士同等的权利。  
　　在Gagnrad跨度长达五百年的名单上，父亲和古斯塔夫的名字出现在了最底部。  
　　我的父亲苏里萨兹，尚未足月即被“埃奇姆”组织秘密带离皇国，交由外部世界的可靠平民，以普通人的身份被抚养长大。  
　　古斯塔夫，则是被留在机械皇国的最后的Gagnrad，也是唯一一个在机械皇国内以完整的身体和自由意志存活下来，并独自建立功勋的Gagnrad。  
　　然后有一天，在极偶然的情况下，他们相遇了，并建立了一生的友情。  
　　而我，幸运地继承了父亲的高开放适配基因，又机缘巧合地从记录了一切的拉法尔身上，通过梦境看到了种种本该早已彻底消失的珍贵映像。  
　　甚至因此遇见了一些原本早已逝去的人，还得到了他们的拯救。  
　　能够了解他们人生的片段，我感到既惶恐又荣幸，这与记录语言一样，都是在为种种世上独一无二的事物留存印记。  
　　一切都朝着充满希望的方向坚定的行进着，即将迎来的这个时刻，也只不过是其中一个再普通不过的节点。  
　　我微微有些紧张。  
　　想象得出他的样子，却无法想象出此时此刻他就站在我身后的景象。  
　　太近了，不是物理距离上的太近，而是突然感觉自己又被命运所亲近，亲近到可以听见命运呼出的温暖气息。  
　　终于鼓起半分勇气，低着头转过身，先看着自己的双脚，再把视线慢慢向前推进，然后惴惴地慢慢放远，一米，两米，三米，四米，……  
　　平淡无奇的棕色皮鞋，平淡无奇的黑色西裤，平淡无奇的干净白衬衫……然后就是，那双熟悉的犹如春草般的带着笑意的双眸。  
　　这是我第一次见到盛夏时节的他。他应该是沿着我来时的路，在同样的地方留下了花束和思念，然后踏着同一片漏下点点阳光的树荫，终于来到我的身后。  
　　真神奇，过去的那个寒冬竟然那么漫长，长得就像已经经历过了大半辈子的人与事。  
　　他原先酷似狐狸尾巴的淡褐色头发剪短了些，这让他整个人显得精神焕发——不，不止是头发的缘故，蛰伏了整个严冬的生命力在他身上彻底复苏了，他的身上已经找不到任何疾病的踪迹。  
　　“北斗教授，”我忍住泪水，笑着伸手，“很高兴再见到你。”  
　　“我也是，阿光。”  
　　我们的手紧紧地握在了一起。  
　　在我和Alkaid的盛邀之下，他将一早买好的公用轻型飞行器的客票揣回了口袋，和我一起坐上了Alkaid宽阔的背。  
　　我们轻盈地升空了，那条从码头延伸入海的走道很快就远在脚下数十米之外，几个洁白的墩石从一侧突出，远远看去，就像一把钥匙。  
　　新的旅途开启了。  
　　清爽的风迎面扑来，带着阳光的味道，以及大海特有的咸涩，呼呼的风声絮语一般，充盈双耳。  
　　蓝色的海面在脚下如画轴般展开，无边无际，无数绿色的岛屿星罗棋布，仿佛明珠点缀其中，间或有成群的海鸟从下方掠过，被日光一照，亮晶晶的一片，鱼鳞一般。  
　　他坐在我身后，双手绕过我扶在Alkaid的背上，这恰好也将我环在了一个安定的圆圈当中。他的骑术当然比我出色得多，虽然Alkaid的主人是我，但如果这时有人经过我们身边，一定会觉得我才是被邀请同行的那位。  
　　阳光照耀着整个大海，我将远远投向海面的视线收回，落在了他的双手之上。我注意到他其中右手的动作，并不是单纯地为了在Alkaid背上寻找更好的支点，而是出于某种对所有一切B’T的状态都洞幽察微的专业敏感——  
　　他正以很小的幅度抚摸着Alkaid背上的某块地方，那个位置的装甲确有很小很细的一条肉眼几乎不可见的裂缝——一条Alkaid执意保留的刻痕。  
　　这个人，实在是太细心了。我轻轻拍了拍Alkaid的脖颈，Alkaid马上侧了侧头，漂亮的金色双眼闪过温柔的光芒。  
　　“阿光，那天最后到底发生了什么，北斗教授他知道吗？”她在耳机里偷偷问我。  
　　“华莲他们肯定告诉了他一些，不过并不包括你保留这条伤痕的具体原因……其实，”我用手指在她的背上轻轻划着，“就连对我，你也至今语焉不详呢。”  
　　“这个嘛……”  
　　虽然事情已经过去了半年，可最后那一幕仍旧历历在目，每想起一次，我的内心都要掀起一阵惊涛骇浪，为华莲他们奋不顾身的决绝，也为Alkaid同样置生死于度外的勇敢。  
　　那一天，当不需牺牲任何一人的生命就能彻底消灭拉法尔的方法在我心里清晰地显现时，华莲他们已经冲上了雨云密布的天空。他们打算燃烧体内的太阳碎片，将自己的身躯化为威力堪比万千核弹的利箭射向即将羽化成型降临大地的拉法尔，就像十二年前他们在机械皇国主塔上空奉献的那次牺牲一样。只不过，这一次因为少了本应位于中央的那位少年，所以他们必将死亡的命运，就像他们对各自B’T的爱一样，没有任何再可商榷的余地。  
　　是Alkaid，冒着被X他们撞成碎片的危险冲上半空，在千钧一发的时刻挡在了他们面前，将那个方法告诉了即将赴死的他们。  
　　不过，即便依靠精密的预判能力选择了相对安全的停留点，但Raidow和Judem的翼展异常宽大，导致Alkaid仍然直面了死神的威胁，她的脖颈被在强大的惯性作用下急剧转向的Raidow和Judem的翅膀几乎割断。这是后来X他们告诉我的，现在载着我们飞跃这片大海的Alkaid，是又经过了数次大修、几近涅槃重生的全新生命。  
　　当时，我一个人在地面焦心地等待着，那是我此生中最难熬的几分钟，要么全员生还，要么全员毁灭，无论哪个结果，都足以决定我或长或短的余生的底色。幸运的是，命运再次选择了站到我身边，最先回到我的视野的是阿拉密斯和Rosemary，她们带着残损的Alkaid降落地面，将她安置于隔绝了雨水的角落，并嘱咐我照看好，随即返回半空与华莲他们重新会合。  
　　在我的视线所能抵达的天空的最深处，他们组成了一个巨大的等边三角阵形，华莲与X，龙与Raidow，阿拉密斯与Rosemary，各自作为三角形的三个顶点，而凤与Judem则移动到了三角形的中央。  
　　紧接着，不可思议的事情发生了，在X、Raidow、Rosemary依次燃烧出属于各自色彩的光芒瞬间，在他们上方积压多时的厚厚雨云，随即被强大的风场由下而上的吹散殆尽——  
　　一轮明月立时高挂于空。  
　　洁白的月光，甚至比太阳还要耀眼，照亮了精疲力尽的我与生死未卜的Alkaid，我和她，就好像在月明星稀的夜晚突然站在了剧场中央，翘首准备观看一场在空中上演的，由奇异与瑰丽交织而成的最终决战。  
　　凤与Judem的身影既在三角形的中心，又在那一轮明月的圆心，那一刻我眼前出现了视线本不可能触及的画面，我将它视为因为只存在极小的可能性反而很容易近乎真实的幻觉：凤抬起左手，重新将小提琴置于肩颈之间，右手余热未冷的琴弓缓缓搭上闪着银光的琴弦。  
　　“阿光，谢谢你，”耳机当中传来凤的声音，“我还以为没有机会了，这一曲献给拉法尔的葬歌，就同时当作给你的见面礼吧。”  
　　后来，和他们一起去照世病院探望北斗的时候，华莲还专门把凤的这句话拎出来吐槽，说要是这句话被传到不知情的人的耳朵里，我可能会被认为和拉法尔是一伙的，当时在场的所有人都笑得前仰后合，包括凤本人在内。  
　　那是怎样的一首曲子呢，我形容不上来，它很短，但很动听，一点儿也不像葬歌，倒是更像某部灿烂宏大的歌剧的序曲。就是这支短短的曲子，让即将羽化成为完全体的拉法尔突然陷入疯狂的连续自爆，直至在地球大气层的外侧边缘彻底化为灰烬。从某种程度上讲，这支曲子也确实像极了序曲，一支关于和平与幸福的序曲，它让我们这一群人好好地活了下来，拥有了开启新生活的机会。  
　　一切就像一场梦，可能比一个人一生做过的最神奇的梦都要神奇，但它们的的确确发生了，因为有这么多重要的朋友和伙伴的见证。  
　　“阿光，北斗教授，关于这道伤痕，是这样的，”Alkaid的声音脱离了耳机的束缚，在风中显得坚定而动听，“那是我以完整的意志、同时以完全的形态参加的第一场战斗，我想给自己留一点纪念，所以才保留了这道伤痕。”  
　　“Alkaid……”突如其来的恍然大悟，让我有种冲动想立刻就抱住身下的她一顿猛亲。  
　　与此同时，我的心中也生出了一丝不合时宜的焦虑：我的Alkaid这么优秀，我会不会配不上她？  
　　不过，我随即就将这个想法抛在了脑后，她是我的B’T，我应该继续努力，和她一起成长下去才是。  
　　他也听到了Alkaid的回应，我注意到他手势的变化，他停止了此前带着疑惑的轻抚，转而饱含情感地轻拍了那道刻痕两下，似乎如释重负，又似乎在传递着赞许和敬意。  
　　“Alkaid，”他说，“这也是你诞生二十多年来的光荣首战，请你接受我至高的敬意。”  
　　“北斗教授……”Alkaid快速地拍了两下翅膀，似乎要掩饰她的羞赧，“如果不是你和阿光——”  
　　“是了，”他温柔地打断了Alkaid的话语，“关于最后胜利的关键，这半年来我长期卧床，却也听到了很多种讲述，其中大部分都是语焉不详，我想这其中……必定有你们的有所保留，对吧？”  
　　“没错。”不自觉地勾起唇角，我不假思索地答道。  
　　“……为什么？”  
　　“因为那听起来实在有些离奇，好像有一只神秘的命运之手，将种种的巧合串联而成，一路指向那个最终的胜利……”幸福感充满了我的内心，“而让我对似乎有意为之的这一切有所察觉的，就是你的千川语。”  
　　“千川语？”  
　　“在Max启程飞向太阳的时候，有一个瞬间我看见了你，我看见你坐在病床上匆忙地写着什么，然后抬起头看着我，好像很急切地想要告诉我什么，这个场景你有什么印象吗？”  
　　“没有……等一等，”他好像突然想起了什么，“当时由于Laso系统的缘故，我的精神是与Max的状态同步的，我……确实隐约记得，在Max体内的拉法尔开始羽化时，关于它的某个关键特质被解析到了，可惜我没能抓住转瞬即逝的刹那，只停留在了‘呼之欲出’的阶段。也许你看到的幻觉就是关于这个的。”  
　　“不，你抓住了。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“你在陷入昏睡之前，交给我的最后那一批千川语记录，你还记得吗？”  
　　“嗯，我只记得我那时努力赶出了一百多个，还有增加了几个同音近形词……它们有什么特别吗？”  
　　“是的……”心里再次涌现那种微妙的兴奋，这次没有了死亡与悲伤的阴影笼罩，那兴奋反而显得更加克制而成熟了，我小心地回想着那组独特的发音，“在千川语中，‘死亡’的同音近形词，是什么？”  
　　“是‘旋涡’。”他说。  
　　“那你知道‘ant mill’吗？”  
　　“ant mill……”他顿了一顿，“嗯，我大概知道怎么回事，你的意思难道是——”  
　　“就是这么一回事，”海风吹拂着我的全身，虽然带着暖阳的温度，但仍让我不自觉地打了一个颤栗，不是出于恐惧，只是出于敬畏，“是不是很离奇？”  
　　Ant mill，即“蚂蚁死亡旋涡”。  
　　由头蚁带领前进的蚁群，必须由其分泌的费洛蒙确保队伍的秩序井然，可一旦头蚁留下的信息有误，队伍的组织就会受到破坏。起先，很可能只是局部的擦碰，继而发展成小范围的失调，随着失调范围的扩张，脆弱的秩序逐渐崩坏，失误的信息便会不可逆地被逐级放大。最后，整个蚁群陷入了混乱，混乱之中，蚂蚁们不断地在同一个地方绕圈，被挟裹进洪流的每一只蚂蚁，都不忘分泌更多的费洛蒙让其他蚂蚁跟随，渐渐地，它们变成了一个巨大的不断绕圈的循环，这个循环会一直持续到所有蚂蚁耗尽体力死亡为止。  
　　这就是“蚂蚁死亡旋涡”。  
　　我还未深究千川语中这对同音近形词的由来，也许是巧合，毕竟“死之旋涡”的意象在全世界范围内并不少见。但也正因如此，它们对我的启发，才更显现出命运关照的印痕。  
　　仿照蚁群结构再生的拉法尔，就是死于类似的旋涡。  
　　那一晚，在Alkaid几乎以生命的代价阻止了他们的牺牲后，他们立刻重整旗鼓，由华莲与X、龙与Raidow、阿拉密斯与Rosemary在半空构筑了一个无比强大的风场，凤与Judem在风场中央扬弓奏乐，短短五秒的圣歌凭依着风场，像涟漪一般像新大陆全境扩散开去，惊动了每一位听见了旋律的ergate宿主。  
　　宿主们都是如我这般平凡的人，他们可能只是停下了的脚步，或者摘下了耳机，或者抬头望了一眼天空，又或者打开了落满雨点的窗户，或者放下了装着温热汤羹的勺子，或者合上书本微微惊讶地与身边的M’S互看一眼……他们都在那五秒前后做出了与平时不同的小小动作，但已经足以让那深嵌于宿主意识之中的ergate受到前所未有却又远未达到剧烈程度的瞬时扰动，使得一直以来向queen传输的平稳信息流出现了绝不可逆的紊乱。所有的信息，带着成百上千万乃至上亿人的喜怒哀乐和所见所闻，化作了类似ant mill的巨大信息旋涡，在不可见的虚空相互摩擦、碰撞、相融，急剧膨胀的无效数据快速蚕食了已经维持十年以上的秩序，最终宣告了queen的死期。  
　　剧烈的信息湍流是无声的，拉法尔的自体爆炸在外太空也是无声的。它死得悄无声息，由于厚重雨云的遮挡，我并没有亲眼看到它消亡的样子，只听X告诉我说，那比一朵花枯萎的速度还要快。  
　　拉法尔的消亡，比一朵花枯萎的速度还要快。大气层华美灿烂的气辉是它最后的见证。  
　　“原来是这样……这实在是难以置信……”他的惊叹很快融化在了温暖的海风之中，带着我最喜欢、最珍视的那种淡淡的欣喜。  
　　其实，那是我有生之年看过的第二次ant mill了。我闭上双眼，感受着融化在风中的无处不在的阳光，思绪仿佛长出了候鸟的翅膀，逆着时光的洪流向过往飞去。  
　　第一次看到ant mill，还是在爸爸尚未过世的时候。  
　　那是我千辛万苦重新寻回的记忆，也是那唯一的一张照片里珍藏着的秘密。  
　　记得那一天，我放学后去研究所等爸爸一起回家，却被告知他无法准时下班，因为当天的实验数据出了点问题，他得和他的团队一起留下来找出问题所在。我当时也很倔强，决心等到他下班为止。刚好那一天上午他们与外国新交换来的研究员在主楼前面的樱花树下合照，一整排椅子都还没来得及撤走，所以我就选了其中一把，把它当作书桌来写作业。  
　　但我怎么静得下心来写作业呢？因为对爸爸不能如约而至的小小的不满，我一直集中不了精神，所以不停地东张西望，寻找能让我暂时忘却这小小不满的小小乐趣。  
　　我记得很清楚，那棵樱花树旁种着爸爸闲来培育的一片茉莉花丛。正是在其中一株盛放的茉莉花底下，在点缀着粉色花瓣的松软泥土上面，我看到了一队不断绕圈的蚁群。百无聊赖的小小的我对那从未见过的奇异现象着了迷，趴下来把脸贴着泥土看了很久，很久，直至暮色四沉，带着茉莉清香的凉风鼓满了单薄的衣裳还意犹未尽。蚁群那无望的循环一刻不曾停止，但速度已然慢了下来，不知从什么时候开始，蚁群的周围，堆起了薄薄的一层尸体。  
　　然后，有一个人来到我的身边，告诉了我爸爸很快就可以下班的消息。  
　　但他并没有立刻走开，而是弯下腰来，和我一起看着逐渐步向死亡的蚁群。  
　　“你叫什么名字？”  
　　“摇光。”  
　　“……‘Alkaid’？”  
　　“‘Alkaid’？那是什么？”  
　　“啊，也许是摇光的另一个名字。”  
　　“……”  
　　“那么摇光，你在观察这群蚂蚁吗？”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“不明白它们为什么绕圈？”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“因为它们当中出现了一个错误，而这个错误会一直放大，最终反过来毁掉整个蚁群。”  
　　“蚁群都会发生这种可怕的事吗？”  
　　“也不一定，但蚁群……呵，确实着存在某种‘不堪扰动的脆弱’。”  
　　“……”  
　　……  
　　…………  
　　……………………  
　　这句话，一直驻留在我的记忆深处，但我始终想不起那个人的长相，只记得他很高大，与父亲相同的白大褂穿在他的身上，竟隐约有种中世纪僧侣教士的庄严与神秘。  
　　这半年来，我不止一次对着照片上那些尚且清晰的面孔一个个比对，却始终毫无所获。  
　　也许照片上他的面孔已经被雨水洇开了，又也许是我真的彻底忘记了他的样子。  
　　这个人的存在，我没有告诉任何人，包括北斗教授，包括Alkaid，以后如果有更合适的时机，我一定会分享给他们——  
　　之所以一点也不急，是因为我深知，我再也不会失去他们。  
　　“北斗教授，”我在心里默默说道，“一直以来，谢谢你了。”  
　　这时，身下的Alkaid将脖颈一舒，最大幅度地张开了银白的双翅。  
　　天蓝、海蓝、星罗棋布的绿，瞬间以优美的角度倾斜，日光轮转，有如白驹过隙，暖了眼角。  
　　一大片动人的绿突然扑入视野。  
　　我看到一个非常美丽的岛。  
　　她仿佛扎根于汪洋大海之中、犹如款款绽放的一朵绿色的花，坚实的泥基在蓝色的海水之上岿然不动，承载着蓊蓊郁郁的丛林，生机勃勃的青草，还有流光溢彩的野花。  
　　岛的中央，是一棵参天大树，巨大的树冠之上，似乎有五颜六色的鸟儿在翩飞旋舞，而树冠之中，更有星星点点的金色光芒正参差有序地一放一收，宛若呼吸。  
　　“是神居岛！”Alkaid和他异口同声说道。  
　　“终于……”我兴奋地手搭凉棚，努力想看清更多的细节。  
　　眼前的这个岛，似乎与之前华莲给我看过的照片不大一样，它看上去更大了，植被也似乎更为茂盛，由此也显得更加美丽。  
　　“神居岛……是重新翻修过吗？”我提出了心中的疑惑。  
　　“不，是因为Max和Heeyu，他们也成为了这个岛的一部分。”  
　　“啊？”我简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，“这到底是怎么一回事？”  
　　“Heeyu已经永远的离开了，我们在他的黑匣子中发现了高教授与他的联合遗嘱，按照遗嘱，我们将Heeyu的躯体并入神居岛的南岸，双翼嵌入岛基，机舱改造成为孩子们的游乐场……”  
　　“啊……”我感到眼眶微微发热，“那……Max呢？”  
　　“北斗教授，收到来自神居岛的讯息，发信人是……”Alkaid掠过波光粼粼的海面，“B’T Max？！”  
　　“Max？！”我的心漏跳了一拍，“Max她还活着吗？！”  
　　“是的，”他轻轻按住了我的双肩，“虽然她的主体已经粉碎，但人工头脑并没有受到严重损毁，就在一个月前，我们成功地将它从轨道上回收了。”  
　　“太好了，这真是太好了……”  
　　如果不是坐在Alkaid身上，我现在恨不得马上转过身紧紧地抱住他，任自己激动的泪水沾湿他的肩膀。  
　　“无论是新大陆还是旧皇国，已经没有财力和资源再造一骑与以前一模一样的Max了，但是……”他的声音悲喜参半，在温和的海风中回慢慢融化，“我们利用Heeyu留下来的设备，以及神居岛密布的地下管线，将Max的人工头脑进行了移植，现在她的六感运转与以前没有任何区别，而且能够借助岛上的各种生物拟似出自由行动的体验。”  
　　“这么神奇吗！”  
　　这时，一只灰色的海鸥平展双翅，在Alkaid的身旁滑翔而过。  
　　我心头一动。“Alkaid，刚才Max发了什么讯息给你？”  
　　“请让我自己来说吧，”这时，Alkaid背部面板的通话指示灯突然亮起，我听到了另一个声音，“阿光，很高兴认识你，欢迎你的到来，感谢你为北斗大人所做的一切。”  
　　“你好，Max！这是我们……第一次见面……”这声音稳重端庄而又温柔，令人不由地心生欢喜，又充满敬意。  
　　“我很高兴，也很荣幸。”她说。  
　　我的目光追随着海鸥那矫健的身姿而去。  
　　Max的存活，不仅意味着他的B’T最终回归，更意味着他无处安放的血缘再次实现了接续——  
　　我们都不是无根之萍，我们就与这世间万物一样，总会与什么产生深深的羁绊。就像他与Max，也像我与Alkaid。  
　　“北斗教授，阿光，我们很快就要降落了，请坐稳噢。”Alkaid的声音又回来了，她正平展着双翅，踏着海浪和海风向前奔跑。  
　　“除了萨莎和多姆，还有谁要来？”  
　　“你能想起的，都会来，”他说，“大家都喜欢神居岛，神居岛就是一个象征着未来与希望的地方。”  
　　我们径直飞向那片绿。  
　　今天，我们将在这里聚会。  
　　今天之后，我们又将各奔东西，追逐属于各自的未来：  
　　听证会之后，华莲将出任联合国维和部队第一位女性司令官，她将继续和X一起，为那些饱受战火摧残的人们带去和平的希望。  
　　凤打算回到菁英学园教授半年的西方音乐史，然后在严寒的冬季到来之前，与宗教史的老师华梨一起申请交换到位于北极圈内的小国W国支教，为那里的孩子们送去知识和温暖。  
　　龙正在考虑接受华莲的邀请，出任维和部队的首席战技指导官，为新组建的精英分队构筑核心战斗力，纳撒尼尔他们，也正翘首期盼龙的到来。  
　　阿拉密斯已经辞去新大陆海军陆战队上校的职务，即将出任新大陆机器伦理委员会主席，接下来的五年，她将推动机器人伦理法案的出台，帮助M’S们获得与人类一样同等的尊重。  
　　萨莎和多姆准备在今年秋天举办婚礼，婚礼的地点就选在高建木教授的故乡中国江苏，萨莎已经开始研究中式请柬应该怎么设计了。  
　　北斗教授的身体正在逐步恢复中，他将与幸若女士一起努力，组建出一个更科学更合理的机构，为饱受战火折磨的孩子们提供更高效的医疗庇护。  
　　而我，仍然作为菁英学园语言所方言部唯一的研究员，已经拟定好接下来一年的语言田野调查计划，第一站便是正在重建的红喙岛。我又将离开新大陆很久，如果顺利，接下来的一年里，七个国家的八种濒临灭绝的语言将得到妥善的保管，并且获得相应的语言保护和发展计划支持。  
　　我与他约定一年后再见。  
　　“你如果要回来，一定提前通知我，我去机场接你。”  
　　“我想到一个比机场更合适的地点。”  
　　“噢？在哪里？”  
　　“菁英学园医学所一楼D107，我如果回来，就去那里找你，怎么样？”  
　　“为什么是D107呢？”  
　　“因为，那是我和你第一次相遇的地方。”  
　　“好，那我就在那里等你。”  
　　“一言为定。”  
　　“一言为定！”


End file.
